Leyendo la piedra filosofal
by ladyblue19
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione se acaban de reencontrar en el Gran Comedor tras el enfrentamiento de Harry con Voldemort y el profesor Quirrell. Todo los alumnos de Howgarts celebran la entrega de la Copa de las casas hasta que aparece una misteriosa carta con un paquete... La vida de Harry cambiará para siempre...
1. Llega la carta misteriosa

**LLEGA LA CARTA MISTERIOSA**

-o-

 _Sé lo que estáis pensando..._

 _"Otro fic más de Leyendo..."_

 _Mi tarea, es haceros cambiar de opinión..._

-o-

Harry acababa de reencontrarse con sus amigos en la cena de fin de curso, estaba muy feliz de estar allí con ellos, de nuevo los tres juntos.  
Después de pasar una semana en la enfermería, aunque él sólo recordara un par de días, había deseado mucho ese reencuentro.

El Gran Comedor se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta cuando, el director, comunicó que Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las casas gracias a unos puntos extras de última hora conseguidos por Harry y sus amigos.

Puntos otorgados, tras valorar, su emocionante y peligrosa aventura a través de la trampilla.

Todos, salvo unos pocos Slytherin, celebraban entres risas y bromas el final de curso, hasta que un estallido resonó en todo el Gran Comedor.

Un paquete y una carta, aparecieron de la nada, y cayeron sobre la mesa de los profesores.

Todos los profesores y algunos de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo levantaron las varitas, mirando al resto de los alumnos, y a cada rincón del Gran Comedor, buscando la amenaza.

Dumbledore abrió el sobre con cuidado, y tras leer el pergamino se levantó y aclaró su garganta, dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos y profesores, que lo miraban ansiosos, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando.

\- Queridos profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts hemos recibido un aviso del futuro... A continuación les leeré la carta que ha llegado junto al paquete... - dijo el profesor, con un brillo de emoción centelleando en sus ojos.

 ** _¡Hola Hogwarts!_**

 ** _Ya podéis bajar las varitas que no estáis en peligro, al menos no de momento._**

 ** _En breves momentos aparecerán unas personas ante vosotros, están ahí para que leáis los libros que contiene este paquete._**

 ** _En unos pocos años más tendréis que enfrentaros a la peor amenaza de vuestras vidas, Voldemort._**

 ** _Venceréis, pero se perderán muchas vidas en el camino._**

 ** _Por eso queremos daros la oportunidad de salvar tantas vidas inocentes, y la clave se encuentra en siete libros, libros que os enviamos para que leáis con atención._**

 ** _No sólo se trata de salvar vidas, también hay muchas almas que salvar._**

 ** _Y hablando de almas, hay tres almas, atormentadas y castigadas, invitadas a la lectura, ahora tendrán la oportunidad de torcer su injusto destino, y así poder ser, por fin, felices._**

 ** _Abran sus mentes y no juzguen hasta haber escuchado la verdad, y recuerden que no todo es lo que parece._**

 ** _El tiempo se detendrá en los terrenos de Hogwarts y nadie se podrá marchar mientras dure la lectura._**

 ** _Harry tomará la decisión de leer estos libros, ya que están escritos desde su punto de vista y en sus páginas se reflejan sus pensamientos más íntimos y sus más duros momentos._**

 ** _Buena suerte a todos_**

 ** _Pd_ _: Harry, hay alguien que se muere por abrazarte; pero que no se atreve a acercarse a ti, cuando descubras quién es,_ _abrázalo_ _tú._**

 ** _Pd2_ _:_ _Dirígete_ _después a tu sala común, debes ir tú solo, te espera una gran misión allí._**

Mientras en el Gran Comedor aparecieron una serie de personas, muy sorprendidas, un pergamino apareció en el regazo de Harry.

 ** _¡Hola Harry!_**

 ** _El hechizo que hemos realizado para haceros llegar estos libros es muy complejo y poderoso, hemos tenido que ligarlo a ti para que se mantenga en el pasado, y lamentablemente, eso significa que tú sufrirás las consecuencias._**

 ** _Sí decides leer, será tu energía la que mantenga el hechizo de los libros._**

 ** _Te sentirás cada vez más cansado y débil a medida que avance cada capítulo, te llevará un tiempo recuperarte, por lo que recomendamos no leer muchos capítulos seguidos._**

 ** _Debes comer y dormir para ayudar a tu cuerpo a recuperar esa energía perdida._**

 ** _Y recuerda que, está en ti la decisión de leer, o no..._**

 **¡ _Suerte!_**

Harry guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica sin que nadie lo viera y miró a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

Había una gran cantidad de pelirrojos, que supuso serían el resto de la familia Weasley.

Observó al resto de invitados, se fijó en sus gestos y miradas, intentando leerlos. Esa era una costumbre que había adquirido tiempo atrás, le resultaba muy útil para mantenerse alejado de ciertas personas.

Había una chica con el pelo rosa chicle, no parecía muy mayor, hablaba animadamente con los dos pelirrojos Weasley, que no conocía.

Le impresionó especialmente, un hombre negro muy alto con ropas tribales, había algo en él que inspiraba calma, quizás fuera su gesto tranquilo o puede que fuera su mirada pacifica.

A su lado había otro hombre, éste más mayor, con el rostro surcado de cicatrices que miraba en todas direcciones, de manera paranoica, con la varita en alto.

Y por último, un hombre castaño con aspecto cansado, y señales de antiguas cicatrices en su cara, que ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero que agachó la mirada cuando vio que él lo miraba también.

\- Tiene que ser él... - pensó el ojiverde.

Y sin saber muy bien, cómo o por qué, se levantó y caminó hacia él.

\- Hola - lo saludó cuando estuvo delante de él.

\- Hola Harry - le devolvió, el saludo,el castaño.

\- ¿Me conoces?- preguntó, sorprendido, el azabache.

\- Buen-no... En r- realid-dad... Y-Yooo... - tartamudeó el hombre.

Y el azabache, otra vez sin saber por qué lo hacía, lo abrazó.

El desconocido, se sorprendió al principio, pero tras unos segundos, le devolvió el abrazo, apretándolo firmemente contra su pecho.

\- ¡Ay pequeño! Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte... De abrazarte de nuevo... - le dijo el castaño, visiblemente emocionado.

\- Entonces... ¿Me conoces? - afirmó más que preguntó, el niño, todavía abrazado a él, y sintiendo en su corazón un calor reconfortante, un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Si Harry, yo te vi nacer... - confesó el hombre, temblando un poco.

\- ¿Tú me viste nacer? - se sorprendió el ojiverde, rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo.

\- Bueno, en realidad estaba en la habitación de al lado - rió el castaño, tras ver la cara perpleja del azabache.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú conociste a mis padres? - preguntó Harry, con un sonrisa de felicidad cubriéndole su pequeño rostro.

Tal vez ese hombre, al que ya sentía que quería, podía hablarle de ellos... Anhelaba tanto saber de sus padres, saber cómo eran, qué cosas les gustaban, qué cosas odiaban...

\- Sí pequeño, tus padres eran mis mejores amigos... Mis hermanos... - contestó el castaño, con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó feliz, el azabache.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me presente... - dijo de repente el desconocido.

\- Sí, por favor... - suplicó el niño.

\- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin... Soy tu tío... - se presentó el castaño, volviendo a abrazarlo - Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte...

\- Mi tío... Tengo un tío... - susurró, con un hilo de voz el ojiverde abrazado a él , sin poder creérselo todavía.

Todo el comedor observaba la escena, en silencio, la mayoría sin entender nada, pero los que querían a Harry sonreían al ver la felicidad del niño.

Fue Dumbledore el que rompió ese silencio. Se aclaró la garganta, y Remus y Harry rompieron el abrazo, todavía mirándose sonrientes, para mirarlo a él.

\- Bueno,señor Potter, parece que ya ha encontrado a la persona de la que hablaba la carta... - comentó el anciano con una sonrisa.

\- Sí profesor, así es - respondió Harry sonriente.

\- Entonces, si le parece bien, dejaremos que los recién llegados se presenten y después podrá ir a su sala común - propuso Dumbledore.

\- Me parece muy bien, profesor – asintió el niño, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los visitantes fueron pasando uno a uno y presentándose.

El jefe de Aurores, Alastor Moody, parecía un tipo duro. Tenía más cicatrices de las que Harry podría contar y un ojo artificial que lo miraba fijamente.

Kingsley,otro auror, que por lo que Harry había entendido eran una especie de policías magos, tenía una apariencia tranquila y espiritual, y una voz calmada y profunda, que le hizo sentir a Harry que todo saldría bien.

La chica de pelo rosa se llamaba Nimphadora Tonks, aunque amenazó con hechizar a cualquiera que no la llamara Dora o Tonks, era una aurora en prácticas y metamórfaga, aunque Harry no había oído nunca hablar de los metarmófagos le cayó bien al instante.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron la familia Weasley.

Harry ya había conocido a la madre, Molly, en la estación de King Kross. Era una mujer cariñosa y llena de vida, que había causado una muy buena impresión al ojiverde.

El padre, Arthur, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Parecía un tipo pacífico y bonachón, sonreía a todos, y miraba a sus hijos con orgullo y cariño.

Bill,el hermano mayor, era "guay". Para el niño no habría otra manera de describirlo: pelo largo, pendiente y una sonrisa pícara, que le recordaba mucho a los traviesos gemelos.

Harry se lo había imaginado una versión adulta de Percy, cuando Ron le había contado que trabajaba en Gringotts, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Charlie,el segundo de los hermanos Weasley, era un chico musculoso y atractivo con numerosas quemaduras en los brazos y con una sonrisa tierna, sus ojos azules lo miraban intrigado.

Tras un cruce de miradas, le guiñó un ojo a Harry, y su madre aprovechó que el dragonista había bajado la guardia para reñirle, como sólo una madre puede hacer, por haber elegido un trabajo tan peligroso.

\- Todo el día en peligro con esos dragones fieros y malvados y lejos de casa - le recriminaba Molly, mientras lo abrazaba una y otra vez.

\- Soy muy feliz allí, mamá... Y no estoy todo el día en peligro... Deberías saber que los dragones son seres incomprendidos, no fieros y malvados... - intentó tranquilizarla Charlie, aunque sabía que era imposible calmar a una madre sobreprotectora.

\- Bueno Harry, creo que es hora de que vayas a la sala común, quizás después podrás tomar una decisión sobre si quieres leer estos libros o prefieres no hacerlo... - dijo Dumbledore, acallando la réplica de Molly a Charlie.

\- Si, profesor, voy - dijo Harry, levantándose ansioso.

\- Yo lo acompaño - se levantó Remus, de manera automática.

\- Señor Lupin, debe ir solo, así lo indicaba en la carta... - lo detuvo Dumbledore.

\- Pero no sabemos qué lo espera allí y... - protestó el recién estrenado tío.

\- No subestime a su sobrino señor Lupin, se sorprendería de lo que es capaz... - afirmó Dumbledore mirando con orgullo a Harry.

\- Tranquilo tío Remus, voy a estar bien - le sonrió Harry, con decisión.

\- Esta bien, pequeño, pero no tardes - le pidió el castaño, dándole un rápido abrazo.

-o-

Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor deseando que su recién estrenado tío le hubiese acompañado, y no porque temiese lo que se pudiera encontrar en la sala común, si no porque sentía que no quería separase de él nunca más.

Decidió acabar cuanto antes con su misión allí para volver pronto con él, así que corrió hasta su destino como si el mismo Fluffy lo persiguiera.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba sin aliento, dijo la contraseña entre jadeos y entró en la sala común.

Al lado de la chimenea había un hombre con un aspecto terrible. Y el hombre lo estaba mirando a él con gesto de sorpresa.

Parecía un cadáver, vestía harapos y estaba sucio, tenía pelo largo estropeado, una barba desarreglada le llegaba al pecho, su piel estaba amarillenta y sus ojos, estaban opacos, sin vida... Reflejaban cierto vacio, que hizo que el ojiverde se estremeciese.

Lo estaba mirando fijamente, su cuerpo reflejaba mucha tensión, como si estuviese preparado para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

A Harry le recordó a un león esperando el momento preciso para atacar a su presa.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita, lo miró otra vez, miró esos ojos grises y vio algo más allá, no sabía qué exactamente, quizás tristeza y desolación, o tal vez fuera el minúsculo atisbo de brillo con el que lo miraba o puede que fuera otra cosa,pero entonces lo supo, supo que no había motivo para tener miedo, ese hombre jamás le haría daño.

Se acercó a él y al mismo tiempo el hombre también se fue acercando hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, a un sólo paso, el hombre dio ese último paso muy despacio, y lo abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que el niño no se podía mover.

Y otra vez lo sintió,ese calor profundo y placentero en su corazón.

\- Harry... Harry... Eres tú... Estás aquí.. Por fin.. - balbuceaba el hombre, visiblemente emocionado.

El ojiverde sintió un deja vu, otra vez alguien que parecía conocerlo... Y lo más raro, se alegraba de verlo...

\- Hola... - fue todo lo que pudo decir el pequeño león.

\- Hola cachorro... Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte... Todos estos años sin saber de ti... No sabía si estabas bien... - el hombre divagaba entre frases inconexas y a Harry le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

\- Perdona si soy maleducado pero, ¿quién eres? - lo interrumpió el niño, con impaciencia, pero sin olvidar su educación.

\- Me llamo Sirius Black... - confesó el hombre, haciendo una pausa, y esperando ver algún tipo de reacción el niño.

\- Sirius Black, vale... ¿También eras amigo de mis padres, como el tío Remus? - interrogó el ojiverde, deseando una respuesta afirmativa, así tendría a alguien más a quien preguntarle de sus padres.

\- Lunátic... Remus... ¿Creciste con él? ¿Te habló de mi? - preguntó Sirius, muy ansioso, después de corregirse.

\- No, al tío Remus lo conocí hoy por primera vez... ¿Entonces conocías a mis padres? - siguió Harry, tan obcecado en saber de sus progenitores, que no reparó ni en el desliz, ni en la ansiedad del hombre...

\- Tus padres y Rem eran mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos del alma - confesó el pelilargo triste, algo que no le pasó inadvertido al ojiverde.

\- ¿Y Remus ya no es tu amigo? ¿Os peleasteis? - preguntó el azabache curioso.

\- Siéntate pequeño, hay cosas que debes saber... Aunque no sé si... - dudó el ojigris, indeciso.

\- Es malo, ¿verdad? - interrogó el ojiverde, sentándose al lado de Black.

\- Es la verdad que sólo dos personas saben, una soy yo y la otra... La otra lo pagará caro... -amenazó temblando de la furia, el animago.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo antes? Pareces hambriento... - intentó calmarlo el leoncito.

\- Bueno Azkaban no encabeza la lista de mejores restaurantes. Pero puedo esperar... - casi río el adulto.

\- ¿Azkaban? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el niño, como siempre deseando saber.

\- Azkaban no es una cosa, es un lugar... Es la cárcel de los magos... - le informó el ojigris apesumbrado, y temiendo la reacción del menor.

\- ¿Una cárcel? ¿Tú estabas allí? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Si, pero no me tengas miedo por favor, jamás te haría daño... - rogó, angustiado, Sirius

\- Lo sé... Lo supe en cuanto te miré a los ojos... - lo tranquilizó el azabache.

\- Gracias Harry, eso es lo único que me importa... Te pareces tanto a tu padre... - suspiró, aliviado, Black.

\- Me lo dicen mucho, pero que tengo... - asintió el menor.

\- Los ojos de tu madre... - adivinó el animago.

\- Si, eso mismo... - rió el pequeño buscador.

\- Es verdad, pero yo me refería al carácter,no al físico. Tu padre fue mi primer amigo... Nos conocimos en el tren en nuestro primer año... - narró el ojigris, que parecía estar evocando ese día por su sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Yo también conocí a mi primeros y mejores amigos en el tren este año - confesó, con timidez, el ojiverde.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio recordando cada uno ese momento tan feliz. Hasta que el leoncito, curioso como pocos, siguió la conversación donde la habían dejado antes de hablar de sus respectivos amigos.

\- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo allí? - interrogó el niño.

\- ¿En Azkaban? - preguntó el animago.

\- Si - asintió el azabache.

\- Durante los últimos diez años - reveló el pelilargo.

\- Vaya, lo siento de verdad Sirius, debe haber sido horrible - se lamentó el ojiverde.

\- Lo fue Harry, la gente se vuelve loca allí... - suspiró Black.

\- Me alegro de que ya no estés allí y también de que no te hayas vuelto loco... - le sonrió el pequeño buscador.

\- Lo peor fue no saber nada de ti, pero ahora estás aquí y es lo único que me importa... - le devolvió la sonrisa Sirius.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte porque estabas allí? No tienes que contestar si no quieres... - se apresuró a añadir el azabache.

\- Me encerraron allí acusado de revelar a Voldemort la ubicación donde se escondían tus padres... Y la tuya claro... - confesó, con temor por la reacción del niño, el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tú jamás harías eso! - se indignó Harry.

\- ¿Me crees? ¿Crees en mi inocencia? - preguntó esperanzado, el pelilargo.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! - gritó el menor.

\- Gracias Harry... Y-yo... - agradeció, emocionado, el animago.

\- No me agradezcas y cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber qué pasó,necesito saber la verdad - pidió el ojiverde.

\- No sé si es buena idea... Quizás sea mejor más adelante... - dudó el adulto.

Harry se levantó y se puso a dar patadas furioso al sofá, a las sillas, a la mesa... A todo lo que se iba encontrado en su camino, no le gustaban nada las injusticias... No le gustaba no saber las cosas...

Sirius se acercó a él y lo sujeto en un abrazo firme pero cariñoso, dándole el apoyo y la calma, que ese niño,al que amaba desde el día que nació, necesitaba.

\- Tranquilo Harry, tienes que calmarte, esto no te hace bien - dijo acariciándole su alborotado pelo, el ojigris, y reteniéndolo contra su pecho.

\- No me gustan las injusticias... Y quiero saber... Necesito saber... - repitió, una y otra vez, el pequeño buscador.

\- Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, te lo juro, pero tienes que calmarte - prometió el pelilargo.

\- Está bien, me calmo... - aceptó el azabache.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él. Harry se sintió mucho mejor con el contacto.

\- Está bien, pregunta lo qué quieras... - abrió la caja de Pandora, el animago.

\- ¿Quién reveló la ubicación? ¿Es esa otra persona de la que hablabas antes, verdad? ¿Quién te acusó a ti? ¿Porque no contaste todo en el juicio? ¿Por qué Voldemort quería matar a mis padres?¿Por qué...? - interrogó, quedándose sin aire, el menor.

\- Esas son muchas preguntas - aprovechó, el adulto, la pausa para tomar aire del leoncito.

\- ¿Puedes responderme a alguna? - suplicó el leoncito.

Había una súplica en esa última pregunta de Harry, que hizo que a Sirius se le desgarrara el corazón, trocito a trocito.

\- Claro, las responderé todas, menos la última, para esa no tengo respuesta todavía... - prometió el ojigris.

\- Pero la tendremos, ¿verdad? - preguntó, con una mirada de esperanza, el ojiverde.

\- Si, algún día... Ahora vamos con las que si puedo responder - propuso el pelilargo.

\- Bien - aceptó el azabache.

\- La persona que reveló vuestra ubicación fue una rata traicionera que había sido nuestro amigo en Hogwarts, fue mi culpa... - se culpó Black.

\- ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Tus padres se escondieron bajo el encantamiento Fidelius... - le reveló el animago.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? - se interesó el pequeño buscador.

\- Es un hechizo para ocultar la ubicación de alguien... Se necesita un guardián que guarde el secreto... - explicó Sirius.

\- Entiendo... - asintió el niño.

\- Remus estaba en una misión...Y Dumbledore y tu padre decidieron que yo iba a ser el guardián de los Potter... Pero al final... Cambié de opinión... Le dije a tu padre que era demasiado obvio y lo convecí para que escogiese a Peter Pettegrew... - siguió su historia, el ojigris.

\- ¿Fue él? ¿Él los traicionó? - lo interrumpió el azabache.

\- Si, cuando llegué a Godric Hollow esa noche y vi a tu padre... Yo no quería creérmelo... No quería que fuese cierto... Le rogué que se despertará, se lo supliqué una y otra vez... Pero no lo hizo... Subí las escaleras y encontré a tu madre... Ella... ella tampoco se despertó... Y entonces te vi a ti... Estabas en tu cuna, tan tranquilo... Cuando me viste, me sonreíste y estiraste tus bracitos hacia mi... Te cogí en brazos y te saqué de allí... Después llegó Hagrid... Me dijo que Dumbledore se había enterado de lo que había pasado... Él había dado órdenes para que te llevara con él... Para ponerte a salvo... Te puse en sus brazos y le dejé mi moto para que cuidara de ti hasta que fuéramos a buscarte... - continuó el hombre, haciendo pausas cada poco rato, y respirando muy hondo para no quebrarse delante de su ahijado.

\- ¿Tienes una moto? ¿Vuela? - se interesó, el ojiverde, recordando de pronto su sueño.

\- Tenía... Ahora no sé dónde está... ¿Pero tú cómo lo sabes? ¿La has visto? - se extrañó el pelilargo.

\- No, no la he visto pero soñé con ella muchas veces - confesó el niño.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso genial! ¡Tú eres genial! - celebró, entusiasmado, el animago.

\- No te creas... ¿Y qué hiciste después? - rechazó el humilde leoncito.

\- Bueno, si Voldemort los había encontrado era porque Peter se lo había dicho... Así que fui a por él... - siguió el ojigris.

\- ¿Tú solo? - se preocupó el ojiverde.

\- Sí, Peter era un mago mediocre... Aunque en ese momento estaba tan furioso y devastado que habría ido a enfrentarme a Voldemort si hubiese sabido dónde encontrarlo... - siseó Black.

\- Te entiendo - asintió, con comprensión, el azabache.

\- Encontré a Peter en una calle muggle, pero las cosas no salieron bien... - se lamentó Sirius.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - interrogó el heredero de los Potter.

\- Peter tenía una escena preparada, me acusó a gritos delante de testigos de traicionar a tus padres, provocó una explosión que mató a trece muggles, se cortó un dedo para fingir su muerte, se convirtió en rata y huyó. A mi me apresaron y mandaron directo a Azkaban, sin molestarse en hacer un juicio... - resumió el adulto con desgana.

\- Espera... No entiendo... ¿Se convirtió en rata? ¿Cómo? ¿Y para qué hizo todo eso? - preguntó Harry aturdido.

\- Hizo todo eso para inculparme - acusó el pelilargo.

\- Pero tiene que ser ilegal meter a alguien en la cárcel sin un juicio justo... - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Al Ministerio eso no le importó, Harry... Sólo querían un culpable y yo convenientemente estaba ahí... - respondió, con amargura, el animago.

\- ¡Pero eso no es justo! - se quejó, furioso, el azabache.

\- El mundo no siempre es justo... - masculló el ojigris.

\- ¿Y cómo se convirtió en rata? - cambió de tema el niño.

\- Bueno, eso es complicado... - dudó Sirius.

\- Por favor... - suplicó Harry.

\- Está bien... Tu padre, la rata traidora y yo nos convertimos en animagos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, pero no nos registramos como tales, así que... - confesó Black, sin poder resistirse a la carita del leoncito.

\- Erais animagos ilegales - completó el pequeño buscador.

\- Si, eso mismo - asintió el pelilargo.

\- ¿Por qué no os registrasteis? No es algo malo ser animago, yo aluciné cuando vi a la profesora de Transformaciones convertirse en una gata - se extrañó el menor.

\- ¿A Minnie? - preguntó Sirius, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro

\- ¿Minnie? - río Harry, encantado con la sonrisa del ojigris.

\- Claro Minnie, diminutivo de Minerva. Nos hicimos animagos para acompañar a un amigo... - explicó el adulto.

\- ¿A quién? - se interesó, el curioso niño.

\- Eso no importa ahora... Un amigo que nos necesitaba y ... - le quitó importancia el animago.

\- ¿Al tío Remus? - lo interrumpió, de nuevo, Harry

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Bueno, no era tan complicado adivinarlo... - se encogió de hombros, con humildad, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Ah no? - interrogó el pelilargo, arqueando sus cejas.

\- No, él era vuestro amigo... Y también el único que no se convirtió en animago así que... - resumió, con obviedad, el azabache.

\- Está claro que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre -interrumpió, esta vez Black, mirándolo orgulloso.

\- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Él no era inteligente? - frunció el ceño el menor.

\- ¡Oh ya lo creo que si! Pero prefería usar su cabeza para meterse en problemas aunque decía que eran los problemas los que lo perseguían a él... - rió, entre dientes, el ojigris.

\- ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo!-exclamó Harry contento de tener algo en común con su padre aunque fuera el don de meterse en problemas.

Sirius lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, la primera en diez años. Harry también río al ver como su rostro rejuvenecía varios años con esa risa fresca y sincera.

-o-

Tan entretenidos estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia que no se dieron cuenta de que el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se había abierto de nuevo y un hombre castaño había entrado a la habitación. Lupin esstaba preocupado por la tardanza del niño y había ido a buscarlo.

\- ¡Aléjate de él Black! - gritó, furioso y preocupado, por el bienestar de su sobrino.

\- Lunático... - susurró Sirius, que se había puesto pálido.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a mirarlo? - preguntó, fuera de sí, el ambarino.

\- Tío Remus, espera por favor, tienes que escucharlo... - intentó mediar Harry, acercándose a él y tirando de su capa, para llamar su atención.

\- Tú no lo entiendes pequeño, no sabes lo que hizo... - negó Remus, que intentaba poner al niño detrás de él, en un afán desesperado de protegerlo, pero éste se resistía.

\- Sé lo que piensas que hizo, pero es inocente... - aseguró el ojiverde, muy convencido de sus palabras.

\- No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero... - rechazó, con un gesto de dolor, el castaño.

\- La verdad, tío, eso me ha contado... ¿No quieres saberla tú también? - preguntó, con tono de súplica, el azabache.

\- Harry... - suspiró Lupin, intentando convencer al terco leoncito.

\- Por favor... Siéntate y escúchalo, sólo te pido eso... - suplicó Harry.

\- Está bieeen... - accedió Remus, sabiendo que sería la única manera de acabar con todo eso, y sentándose donde el niño le indicó.

El animago había estado mirando la escena, dividido entre la alegría de que el menor lo defendiese, y la tristeza por el desprecio en la mirada que su Lunático le dedicaba.

\- Vamos Sirius, cuéntale todo, se merece saber la verdad... - lo animó Harry.

Y el ojigris le contó todo a Remus. Cuando terminó de hablar, el castaño se levantó y se acercó a él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al animago, lo abrazó.  
Harry miraba toda la escena muy contento, se alegraba mucho por ambos adultos.

\- Perdóname amigo, jamás debí haber pensado que tú eras el traidor... - rogó Lunático, que no sabía si Sirius lo perdonaría algún día, le había dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte... Entiendo que pensaras que yo era el traidor, todo apuntaba a mi persona... - lo tranquilizó, un muy feliz Sirius, que había recuperado a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida.

\- No, debería haberlo sabido... Tú jamás habrías traicionado a James y a Lily o puesto en peligro a Harry... - siguió pidiendo perdón el castaño.

\- ¡Olvídalo Lunático! Lo único que importa es que ahora sabes la verdad y que Harry está aquí, con nosotros... - repuso Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

\- Me equivoco o todavía no le has dicho quien eres... - interrogó Remus ya más animado.

\- Si me lo dijo, es Sirius Black, mi... ¿Puedo llamarte tío? - preguntó, con timidez, el ojiverde.

\- Puedes llamarme tío si quieres... O también puedes llamarme padrino... - sugirió, con un gesto ilusionado, el animago.

\- ¿Padrino? ¿Eres mi padrino? ¡Tengo un padrino! - exclamó Harry, encantado de la vida.

Aún no se podría creer del todo lo que estaba pasando, se separó de ellos un poco, dirigiéndose a la ventana, para fingir admirar el paisaje mientras procesaba todo lo que le estaba pasando desde que había salido de la enfermería.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó un muy preocupado Sirius.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - interrogó, a su vez, Remus.

El azabache se dio a la vuelta, y los miró, y entonces lo vio... Vio sus rostros preocupación, y lamentó haber actuado así.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que... - se disculpó, avergonzado, el niño.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - preguntó Lupin, con voz amable y cariñosa.

\- Es que... Nunca había sido tan feliz... Este es el mejor día de mi vida... Tengo un padrino y un tío... Y... Y tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos... Porque cuando los vuelva abrir... A lo mejor ya no estáis... - confesó Harry con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Sirius y Remus no lo dudaron un instante y ambos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, haciendo un sándwich con el menor.

Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados al niño, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en darle consuelo, y también, en demostrarle que, a partir de ahora, estarían allí siempre que los necesitase.

Finalmente se separaron del menor, y lo sentaron entre los dos.

\- Harry - empezó Sirius - Sé que todo esto es complicado pero no dudes que estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites.

\- Siempre estaremos para tí... - confirmo Remus.

\- Pero antes tenemos que demostrarle a todos que eres es inocente - interrumpió el ojiverde.

\- Eso me recuerda algo... ¿Cómo escapaste de Azkaban? - preguntó, interesado, el castaño.

\- No escapé.. Recibí una carta que decía que tenía la oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia y atrapar al verdadero traidor... Cuando acabé de leerla, aparecí aquí... Y todavía me estaba reponiendo del susto cuando Harry entró por el retrato... - contó el ojigris, su extraña vivencia.

\- Nosotros recibimos también una carta y aparecimos aquí... - informó Lupin.

\- Aparecieron de la nada... - confirmó el azabache.

\- Y también llegaron unos libros que Harry debe decidir si quiere que los leamos... - continuó explicándole Remus.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

Lunático le contó todo desde el principio mientras Harry se había quedado pensativo respecto a algo que había dicho el animago... Intentó volver a la conversación, pero le costaba mucho...

\- ... debes darte una ducha y cambiarte antes de ir al Gran Comedor - estaba diciendo Remus.

Al niño, le estaba costando sudor y lágrimas, concentrarse en lo que su padrino y tío hablaban.

\- ¡... Harry! - Sirius lo estaba sacudiendo el hombre suavemente.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeño? - preguntó, el de ojos ámbar, preocupado.

\- Si, si... Estoy bien... - los tranquilizó el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Seguro? Estabas en otro mundo, te hablábamos y no nos escuchabas... - dudó el ojigris, examinándolo.

\- Sólo pensaba en algo... algo que dijiste... - contestó el azabache inseguro.

\- ¿Qué dije? - se preocupó Black.

\- En realidad lo dijo tu carta, que podrías atrapar al traidor... - aclaró el menor.

\- Si, eso decía,pero sigo sin entender... - asintió, confuso, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Lupin, de pronto, con los brillantes - Creo ya entiendo lo que quieres decir... Nosotros no podemos salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts...

\- Eso quiere decir... - dijo Sirius, empezando a entender, también - Que está aquí... El traidor está en Hogwarts...

\- Y creo que sé dónde puede estar... - confesó el leoncito, sintiéndose algo enfermo.

\- ¿Dónde? - interrogaron los adultos, ansiosos, y con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

\- En mi habitación... - reveló el ojiverde.

\- ¿Cómo? - gritaron ambos amigos, hablando al mismo tiempo otro vez.

\- No estoy seguro, pero la mascota de Ron, mi mejor amigo, es una rata y le falta un dedo... - explicó el niño.

No pudo decir nada más porque los dos adultos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras.

\- Esperad, dejarme a mi, si os ve a vosotros escapará... Pero no desconfiará de mí... - intentó convencerlos, Harry.

\- ¡No nos conoces si piensas que te dejaremos ponerte en peligro! - repuso, el ojigris, enfadado.

\- Es cierto, no os conozco... Ni vosotros a mi... - le rebatió el azabache, enfadándose también.

Remus y Sirius agacharon la cabeza sintiéndose culpables y el menor se arrepintió, al instante, de sus duras palabras.

\- Lo siento, no quería haceros sentir mal... Lo que quería decir es que confiaráis en mí... He estado en situaciones peores... Sólo necesito que convoquéis una jaula de la que no se pueda escapar... Os prometo que os lo entregaré... Confiad en mí... Os juro que no os fallaré... - rogó el ojiverde.

Mientras Remus conjuraba una jaula y le ponía los correspondientes hechizos,Sirius pensaba en que tipo de situaciones se habría visto metido su pequeño ahijado.

\- Está bien, pero nosotros estaremos tras la puerta y si... - exigió el animago.

\- Si padrino, si os necesito os llamo - asintió, despreocupado, el leoncito.

\- Confiamos en ti pequeño... - le sonrió, con cariño, el castaño

Lupin le entregó la jaula y los tres subieron las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta del dormitorio de primer año.

\- Recuerda, cachorro, cualquier cosa gritas y entramos - le susurró Sirius, que todavía no estaba muy convencido.

\- ¿Cachorro? - preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Así te llamaba... Si no te gusta puedo... - explicó, con cierto temor, el ojigris.

\- ¡Me encanta! Es el mejor nombre por el que me han llamado - interrumpió el niño, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Sirius lo abrazó y Remus le guiñó un ojo antes de cruzar la puerta.  
Un minuto más tarde Harry salió con una rata dentro de la jaula, y ésta, al ver a los dos adultos, se puso a gritar como una loca, intentando escapar de su prisión.

\- Peter, cuanto tiempo... - siseó Black furioso.

\- No sabes las ganas que teníamos de verte...- lo saludó Lupin, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos ámbar.

\- No lo matéis, por favor... - suplicó el ojiverde.

\- Harry, el fue... - protestó Sirius.

\- Sé lo que hizo, pero hay que entregarlo vivo para que tú puedas ser libre - siseó el azabache, mirando fríamente a la rata.

\- Harry tiene razón, se lo entregaremos a los dementores en cuanto salgamos de aquí - decidió el castaño, apoyando a su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué son los dementores? - preguntó el pequeño Gryffindor, siempre curioso.

\- Son... - empezó el ojigris.

\- Yo se lo contaré mientras tú te das un baño y te cambias... - interrumpió Remus - Y frótate bien para quitarte todo el olor...

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que el gran Sirius Black huele a rosas! Y además soy realmente sexy... - protestó el animago, mientras el ambarino y el ojiverde se reían.

Sirius entró en la habitación con aire ofendido, y Remus y Harry bajaron con la jaula de nuevo a la sala común.

Mientras Lunático le contaba a Harry que los dementores eran los guardianes de Azkaban, el ojigris recuperaba algo de su antigua elegancia natural.

Y otra vez, por arte de magia, una carta apareció, en uno de los sofás, de la sala común de los leones.

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _Sentimos deciros que todavía no podéis revelar quién es la rata._**

 ** _Todos lo sabrán cuando leáis el tercer libro, hasta entonces debéis mantener la boca cerrada._**

 ** _Nada debe ser revelado antes de tiempo, son las reglas._ **

**_Se_ _despiden, por ahora, vuestros amigos del futuro._**

Remus y Harry estaban todavía discutiendo sobre la carta que había aparecido, cuando Sirius volvió.

No parecía el mismo, se había afeitado la barba y cortado el pelo, seguía teniéndolo largo, por encima de los hombros, pero ahora brillaba limpio y sedoso.  
El animago lucía, después del baño, deslumbrante y atractivo, adornando su belleza, con una sonrisa sincera.

Y su ahijado, sonrió al verlo, sonrió al descubrir que Black no había mentido... Era tan sexy como presumía, había clase y elegancia en sus andares, algo que parecía innato en él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al verlos discutir.

\- Ha llegado una carta - informó el castaño, pasándosela para que la leyera.

\- ¿Y cuál es la discusión? - preguntó, el heredero de los Black, después de leerla.

\- Harry no quiere hacer caso de ella - dijo Remus derrotado, sabiendo que Sirius estaría de acuerdo con el niño.

\- ¡Todos tienen que saber que mi padrino es inocente! ¡ Y tenemos al verdadero culpable ! - gritó el ojiverde, con enfado.

\- Cachorro... - calmó el ojigris - Rem tiene razón...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó, muy sorprendido, el ambarino.

\- Que tienes razón... No te acostumbres ni disfrutes demasiado de ello, Lunático... - concedió, con una sonrisa arrogante, el animago..

\- Pero padrino... - Harry seguía en sus trece, quería que todo el mundo supiese la verdad.

Sirius se agachó, poniéndose a la misma altura del menor, y colocando sus manos sobres lo hombros del niño le habló con suavidad y ternura.

\- Mira Harry, yo no soy amante de las normas... Pero esa gente misteriosa, me ha dado la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo... Y también con este tonto... Así que solo por eso, está vez, voy a seguir sus reglas... - intentó convencer, el animago, a un terco ojiverde.

El azabache lo miró a los ojos y entendió lo que Sirius quería decirle, así que rindiéndose, se fundió en un abrazo con él.

\- Bueno, vámonos ya al comedor que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos fuimos... Ya deben estar pensando que nos hemos dado a la fuga - rompió Remus la tensión del momento.

-o-

Los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor, llevando consigo con la jaula, y entraron en éste, decididos y unidos.

La mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor se levantaron en cuanto vieron a Sirius.  
Los profesores lo apuntaron con su varita, los estudiantes más cercanos a él se alejaron y los tres aurores encabezados por Moody se acercaron apuntándolo con su varita.

Harry se puso delante de su padrino en un intento de protegerlo, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho ante los aurores.

\- ¡Alto! - gritó - ¡Nadie va a hechizarlo! ¡Es inocente!

\- Quita del medio chico - le gritó un duro Moody - Ese hombre es un asesino...

\- Harry, cariño, apártate de él, quiere hacerte daño... - lloró, asustada, Molly Weasley.

\- No es como pensáis... - defendió Remus a su amigo.

\- ¡Lupin! - gritó Severus- ¿Te atreves a defenderlo? ¡Por su culpa Potter es huérfano!

\- ¡Bastaaa! - gritó Harry intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de todos - Mi padrino es inocente, todavía no podemos contaros nada pero aparecerá en los libros... Todos habéis escuchado lo que decía la carta, tres personas que habían sufrido injustamente, una es mi padrino, Sirius Black, acusado de algo que no hizo y encerrado en Azkaban sin ni siquiera un juicio que le diera la oportunidad de explicar lo que había pasado... La otra persona es Remus Lupin, mi tío, que tuvo que superar la muerte de mis padres sin su amigo... Y la tercera todavía no estoy segura quién es, pero tengo una ligera sospecha... - dijo mirando de reojo a Severus Snape - Así que si alguien quiere mandarle un hechizo a mi padrino tendrá que pasar primero por mi, ¿queda claro?

\- Y por mí - apoyó Remus poniéndose delante del niño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante el discurso de Harry. No sabían que pensar...

Los profesores, se encontraban en una disyuntiva, habían aprendido a confiar en el buen criterio de Harry... Y parecía tan convencido de la inocencia de Black...

La mayoría de los alumnos lo miraban admirados por enfrentarse a los aurores, y atemorizados de que defendiera a un asesino.

Los Weasley lo miraban entre orgullosos, por la valentía del niño, y preocupados al verlo con alguien que consideraban peligroso.

Y los aurores no sabían que hacer... Sirius era un fugitivo, pero no podían hacer daño a un niño, y éste se encontraba delante del preso... Además estaba lo de la falta de un juicio... Eso, era algo a lo que incluso los mortífagos habían tenido derecho, y ahora se enteraban que a ese hombre le habían robado ese derecho.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron y se pusieron al lado de Harry.

\- Estamos contigo hermano - dijo Ron sonriéndole.

\- Y con usted, señor Black - afirmó Hermione educadamente.

\- Sí... Si mi amigo le cree, entonces, nosotros también le creemos... - le sonrió Ron.

\- Gracias chicos... Vosotros debéis ser esos mejores amigos de los que Harry me habló... - les agradeció Sirius, enternecido con esos chicos que apoyaban tan firmemente a su ahijado.

Neville, Dean y Seamus se levantaron también de la mesa al mismo tiempo que los Weasley y todos se pusieron delante de Sirius.

\- Estamos contigo hermanito - dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

\- Cuenta con nosotros - le sonrió Dean señalándose a él, a Seamus ya Neville.

\- Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario - sentenció Charlie.

\- Bien dicho, hermano, sabemos lo chapuceros que pueden llegar a ser en el Ministerio... - apoyó Bill.

\- No es legal meter a alguien en la cárcel sin un juicio - amonestó Percy a los aurores.

\- ¡Bienvenido hermano! - celebraron los gemelos, orgullosos, de su serio y responsable hermano.

Sirius no se lo podría creer, tanta gente deféndiendole a él, y todo por Harry, su ahijado era un ser excepcional y ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de ello.

Finalmente Dumbledore intentó calmar los ánimos.

\- El señor Potter tiene razón, en la carta decía que no todo era lo que parecía... ¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos y nos sentamos? - sugirió el director.

Todos se fueron sentando, Harry, entre Sirius y Remus, y enfrente de Ron y Hermione, y los Weasley cerca de ellos.

Ron le preguntó a Harry qué hacía Scabbers en la jaula, y Harry le contestó que se lo explicaría más tarde, aunque no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo...

\- ¿Y bien Harry? ¿Qué has decidido? - preguntó el anciano.

\- Vamos a leer esos libros - respondió el ojiverde, con voz firme, y muy decidido a salvar todas las vidas que pudiera.

\- Muy bien, empecemos entonces... ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer? - cuestionó el director.

\- Yo empezaré, profesor Dumbledore... - levantó la mano Hermione, intrigada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Estupendo señorita Granger! - exclamó, encantado, Albus.

Y el director le hizo llegar el primero, de los siete libros, que tendrían que leer antes de empezar sus vacaciones escolares.

 _-o-_

Este es mi primer capítulo, y también mi primera historia aquí...

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo...

 _-o-_


	2. El niño que vivió

**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a J. K Rowling, lo restante pertenece a**_

 _ **mi imaginación, que en ocasiones, me ha jugado muy malas pasadas...**_

 _ **Pero otras veces... Otras veces, me ha salvado...**_

-o-

Hermione agarró el libro y lo acomodó, en su regazo, sintiendo que estaba lista para empezar a leer.

\- **El niño que vivió** -leyó la niña, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Harry, intuía que ese sería un capítulo complicado para su amigo.

Todo el comedor lo miraba, sabían que él era ese niño. ¿Quién más podría ser?

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet** **Drive,estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales,afortunadamente.**

\- ¿Quienes son esos? - preguntó, con curiosidad, Sirius a Harry.

\- Son mis tíos... - respondió nervioso el ojiverde, esperando que nadie se enterara del trato que recibía por parte de los Dursley.

\- Tus tíos somos nosotros - le corrigió, Remus, un tanto celoso.

\- Hasta hoy, los Dursley eran mi única familia... Vivo en su casa cuando no estoy en Hogwarts - explicó, de mala gana, el azabache.

\- ¿La señora Dursley es la hermana de tu madre? - preguntó el animago.

\- Si, ¿la conoces? - se sorprendió el niño.

\- No, pero me acuerdo que a James no le agradaba precisamente su cuñada...Ni tampoco su novio... - recordó el ojigris.

\- Es cierto - lo apoyó el castaño - Yo los conocí una vez... Y no eran muy agradables que digamos...

\- Pues no han cambiado nada - murmuró Harry muy bajito, pero su padrino y su tío tenían el oído muy fino, y fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

\- ¿Tonterías? - preguntó Remus, con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Se refieren a la magia - explicó Harry.

\- ¡La magia no es ninguna tontería! - se indignó Sirius.

\- Para ellos sí, ya los iréis conociendo... - susurró el ojiverde, agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

 **El señor** **Dursley** **era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba** **taladros.**

\- ¿ _Talados_?-preguntó Arthur - ¿Es algún invento muggle?

\- Si, señor Weasley, es una herramienta para hacer agujeros en la pared - respondió Hermione, incapaz de dejar una pregunta sin responder.

\- ¿Y para qué quieren hacer agujeros en la pared los muggles? - preguntó un niño de Ravenclaw.

\- Por qué están locos - se burló un Slytherin de último año.

\- Los agujeros, son para para colgar cuadros o estanterías en las paredes - replicó enfadado Dean - ¡Y no están locos!

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

\- ¡Todo un Adonis! - ironizó Angelina, mientras sus amigas, Katie y Alicia, ponían idénticas muecas de asco.

 **La señora Dursley** **era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

\- ¡La novia ideal! - bromearon los gemelos.

 **lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines** **para espiar a sus** **vecinos.**

\- ¡Qué maleducada! - se indignó Molly.

\- Es de muy mala educación espiar a la gente... - asintió Minerva, de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

\- ¡Vieja cotilla! - exclamó Sirius, haciendo reír a todo el comedor, incluso Severus, hizo una mueca ante el comentario, que aunque no era exactamente una sonrisa, se parecía mucho.

 **Los Dursley** **tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

\- ¡Eso es porque no conocían a mi ahijado! - exclamó el ojigris, mirando orgulloso al ojiverde.

\- No creo que... - empezó a replicar el niño.

\- Tú eres mucho mejor que él, estoy seguro - lo interrumpió Remus, coincidiendo con la opinión del animago.

El profesor de Pociones, miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, más mimos para el príncipe mimado, la mejor manera de educar a un arrogante.

\- No creo que sea mejor que nadie - rechazó, con incomodidad, Harry poniéndose rojo.

Severus se quedo atónito al escucharlo, ese parecía un comentario hecho por Lily, y no uno hecho por, el arrogante y egocéntrico, Potter.

Recordó las innumerables veces, que Dumbledore le había dicho, que Harry, se parecía mucho más, a su Lily, que a James. Tal vez, el viejo tuviera razón...

Una cosa era segura... Esos libros le descubrirían al verdadero Harry Potter... Y él estaría allí, en primera fila, para verlo...

 **Los Dursley** **tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

\- ¡Qué no se atrevan a hablar mal de mis amigos! - gritó Canuto, poniéndose en pie, y temblando de la ira.

Remus lo sentó de nuevo, pidiéndole que se calmara, con un tono de voz autoritario, que hizo que el ojigris se quedara mansito como un corderito.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley** **fingía que no tenía hermana,**

\- ¡Idiota envidiosa! - gritó Severus, sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Lily! - gritó, al mismo tiempo, el castaño.

Ambos se miraron con gesto serio, sorprendidos por la coincidencia, se estudiaron durante unos segundos, y finalmente se asintieron con la cabeza dándose su aprobación.

Los dos habían sido los mejores amigos de Lily, aunque ellos dos no hubieran sido nunca amigos entre ellos.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

\- ¡James no era un inútil! - se indignó el ojigris, antes de mirar a su ahijado con una sonrisa traviesa, y añadir - Tal vez fuera un poco vago, pero inútil no...

\- Era muy vago, pero tenía un gran corazón... - río Remus, contagiando a Sirius y Harry.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley** **que se pudiera imaginar.**

\- ¡Pues claro! Los Potter eran especiales... No como esos sosos de los Dursley... -defendió Hagrid.

El ojiverde le sonrió agradecido, y Hagrid le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, adoraba a ese pequeño de curiosidad insaciable.

 **Los Dursley** **se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

\- Los Potter eran gente maravillosa que sabían comportarse - dijo Minerva, claramente orgullosa de sus ex alumnos leones.

\- Una visita de los Potter siempre era bien recibida... Y muy divertida... - la apoyó Dumbledore, dándole una cariñosa palmadita en el brazo, a su colega.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.**

\- ¡Es una vergüenza que no conozcan a su sobrino! - criticó Molly.

 **El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley** **se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

\- ¡Mi cachorro es mucho mejor que ese Dudley! - se indignó Sirius.

\- Padrino, ya te dije que... - protestó el azabache.

\- ¡Mucho mejor! - afirmaron un pelirrojo y una despeinada castaña, sonriendo a su amigo, con lealtad.

\- ¡Nuestro hermanito es muchísimo mejor que ese idiota! - se unieron los gemelos, que habían escuchado a Ron, algún que otro comentario, respecto a lo mal que trataba su primo muggle al enano.

Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, ni tampoco a ese tipo de defensa hacia su persona, se sintió abrumado.

Intentó esconderse entre los merodeadores, que lo abrazaron, resguardándolo, de las miradas indiscretas, y haciendo que el niño se sintiese un poco menos incómodo.

 **Nuestra historia** **comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley** **se despertaron** **un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban** **tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera** **los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después** **tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

\- ¿De que acontecimientos habla? - preguntó Neville al ojiverde.

\- No tengo ni idea... - mintió Harry, que empezaba a hacerse una idea del día que hablaban.

Sirius, al ver que el azabache se había puesto algo tristón, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra él.

 **El señor** **Dursley** **canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para** **ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley** **parloteaba** **alegremente mientras** **instalaba al ruidoso Dudley** **en la silla alta.**

 **Ninguno vio la gran** **lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- Estos muggles no son capaces de ver nada... - se burló Draco Malfoy, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado contemplando la relación de su archienemigo con Sirius Black, el convicto, y también, el primo de su madre.

\- Cállate Malfoy...- lo desafío el ojiverde, no para defender a sus tíos, si no a los muggles que no creía tan malos, a excepción de sus tíos, claro.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley** **cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley** **en la mejilla**

\- ¿En la mejilla? - se extrañó Arthur - Esa no es forma de darle un beso de despedida a tu mujer, Dursley.

El patriarca de los pelirrojos, se giró hacia Harry con la confusión plantada en su rostro, para preguntarle, sobre ese hecho en concreto, que le parecía tan peculiar.

\- ¿Así es como los muggles besan a sus mujeres? - preguntó, con su tono amable y curioso.

\- Creo que no, señor Weasley, pero bueno mis tíos son un poco...No sé como decirlo... ¿Especiales? - intentó explicarle el niño, sabiendo, que no existía una palabra que pudiese describir, por completo, a dichos individuos.

\- Pues mi padre, cuando se va a trabajar agarra a mi madre y... - revelaron los gemelos, sin ningún tipo de pudor o discreción.

\- ¡Fred Gideon y George Fabián! ¡Cerrad la boca! - los reprendió Molly, poniéndose más roja que su cabello.

\- ¿Por qué mamá? - protestó, George, con voz dulce.

\- Si mamá, explícanos... ¿Por qué no podemos contar como te besa papá? - preguntó Fred con una mirada inocente que no engañaba a nadie.

\- ¿Queréis pasaros el verano desnogmizando el jardín? - les devolvió la pregunta, Arthur, saliendo en ayuda de Molly.

\- Preferiríamos no hacerlo... - respondieron los gemelos a la vez.

Todo el comedor rompió en estallidos de risas, que habían intentado contener hasta el final, hasta a Harry le había cambiado la cara, ahora reía divertido junto a Ron y Hermione.

Los gemelos, al verlo, se miraron entre ellos, y sonrieron satisfechos. Ese gesto, no pasó inadvertido para los merodeadores, que sonrieron también, contentos de que esos dos cuidasen de su pequeño.

 **y trató de despedirse de Dudley** **con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

\- ¡Que niño más desagradable!- masculló Tonks cambiando su color de pelo rosa chicle, a un color amarillo vómito.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley** **mientras salía de la casa.**

\- ¡Y encima le ríe la gracia! ¿Qué clase de educación es esa? - siseó Severus.

\- La de haz lo que quieras, que para mí estará bien... - respondió, sin pensar, el pequeño Potter.

\- ¿Esa fue la que usted recibió? - interrogó el pocionista, con su habitual gesto de desagrado.

\- No, yo recibí otra muy diferente... - negó el niño, desviando su mirada.

 **Se metió** **en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió** **el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando** **un plano de la ciudad.**

Minerva se alteró, sabía que día era desde que Hermione había empezado a leer, y ahora se acercaba el momento, sería un duro golpe para su pequeño león al que había tomado mucho cariño desde el día que lo había recibido a las puertas de Hogwarts, tan pequeño y desvalido.

Por suerte, ahora tenía a ese par de problemáticos ex alumnos, a los que tan sólo había que mirar cinco segundos, para adivinar que adoraban al niño.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley** **no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado** **en la esquina de Privet** **Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando?**

\- ¡En nada Dursley! Tú no piensas idiota... - comentó Canuto, arrancando una carcajada a Harry.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Controla tu lenguaje! - lo reprendió Molly.

El ojigris no le contestó, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia su ahijado, que aún reía con Remus, y la pelirroja le sonrió, entendía lo que hacía, Harry necesitaba reír, había pensado eso mismo, cuando lo conoció en la estación.

 **Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

\- Claro, de ilusiones también... - empezó Fred.

\- ... se vive - terminó George.

 **El señor Dursley** **parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

\- Minnie eres... - empezó a decir Sirius.

\- No me llame así, señor Black - lo cortó Minerva.

\- Pero... Eres... - lo intentó, de nuevo, el ojigris.

\- Continúe, señorita Granger - lo interrumpió Minerva, echándole una mirada reprobatoria a su antiguo y rebelde alumno.

 **Mientras el** **señor Dursley** **daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle,observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba** **leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet** **Drive» (no podía ser,los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

\- Minnie si puede hacerlo... - la profesora de Transformaciones miró hacia el animago para reprenderlo, de nuevo, pero ésta vez, el que había habladohabía sido Remus.

Minerva lo miró asombrada, Remus subió sus hombros y los volvió a dejar caer mirando a su ex profesora con sonrisa pícara.

Sirius, se rió de la cara atónita de la mujer, la pobre acababa de descubrir, que su antiguo alumno, "Remus el responsable", era mucho más travieso de lo que ella había pensado.

 **El señor Dursley** **meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

\- ¡Por fín! - celebró Ron - Algo que le hace apartar la mente de los _tralados_...

\- Se dice taladros, Ronald... - lo corrigió Hermione.

\- ¿Qué más da? Ni que fueran tan importantes... - resopló el pelirrojo.

 **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

\- ¿Qué pasa con las capas? ¿Qué tienen de malo? - preguntó un alumno de Slytherin de primer año.

\- No tienen nada de malo, pero los muggles no llevan capas - explicó Harry sonriéndole al Slytherin, Nott creía que se llamaba, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que sorprendió al ojiverde.

 **El señor Dursley** **no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

\- ¡Tú si que eres ridículo Dursley! - exclamó Zabini, el amigo de Nott, haciendo que todos los de su mesa rieran, al resto les hizo gracia, pero como era una serpiente...

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

\- En realidad es una muy antigua, pero alguien sin cerebro como tú no podría entenderlo - intervino de nuevo, Theodore Nott, y todos los Slytherin, rieron de nuevo.

 **Tamborileó** **con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor** **Dursley** **se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

-¡Es un Slytherin! - celebró Draco.

\- Claro, porque el verde es un color exclusivo de Slytherin y cualquier mago de otra casa tiene prohibida usarlo - rodó los ojos, Kingsley, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

 **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo.**  
 **Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos** **más tarde, el señor Dursley** **llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

\- Vaya Harry, tu tío es un poco... Un poco obtuso -observó Percy

\- ¡No es su tío! - refutó Remus ofendido - ¿A qué no, pequeño?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - negó el niño riendo.

 **El señor** **Dursley** **siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina** **del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le** **habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.**

\- ¡Oh no! Eso habría sido... - gritó Fred, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

\- ¡ ... el Apocalípsis! - terminó George, imitando la cara de su gemelo.

 **No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que** **las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta,mientras las aves desfilaban** **una tras otra.**

\- A las lechuzas no le gusta que las señalen - señaló, con gran seguridad, Charlie.

\- ¡Ah si! ¿Te lo dijeron ellas?- se burló Bill, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su hermano.

 **La mayoría** **de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de** **noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley** **tuvo una mañana perfectamente** **normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

\- ¡Esto es información importante! - bromeó Sirius - Tu día, nunca será lo bastante bueno, si no has gritado a un mínimo de cinco personas, antes de acostarte.

\- ¡Cuántas cosas nos enseña Dursley! - le siguió la broma Remus.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirarlas piernas**

\- ¿Vernon haciendo ejercicio? ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! - fingió sorprenderse Harry, mucho más animado, por las bromas de los merodeadores.

 **y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

\- Esto ya me encaja más... - rió esta vez el niño.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado.**

\- ¿Por qué se enfada? - preguntó Hermione con indignación - No le han hecho nada...

\- No hace falta hacer algo para hacerlo enfadar... - murmuró, nublando su gesto alegre, el azabache.

 **No sabía** **por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba** **con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

 **Cuando regresaba con un donut** **gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

\- ¡Qué manía con escuchar conversaciones ajenas! - bufó Tonks.

 **\- Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

\- ¿Qué pasa con los Potter? - preguntó Sirius, algo despistado, por todo los acontecimientos de la últimas horas.

\- Supongo que ese es el día... -le respondió Remus, casi sin voz, haciendo que el animago ensombreciese su rostro.

Harry los miro con tristeza, intentaba aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero cada vez le costaba más.

Algún día se daría el tiempo necesario, para llorar a sus padres... Algún día...

A esas alturas, todo el Gran Comedor sabía ya que día era el que narraba el libro, y miraron al azabache con lástima, haciéndolo sentir aún más miserable.

 **\- Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Sirius y Remus, se dieron cuenta del gesto de angustia del niño, y ambos lo abrazaron, temblorosos, susurrándole palabras cariñosas.

\- Nosotros estamos aquí, pequeño - lo consoló el hombre lobo, frotando su espalda.

\- No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño, cachorro - le susurró el ojigris, acariciándole el alborotado cabello.

 **El señor Dursley** **se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió.**

\- ¡Cobarde! - acusó Seamus

 **Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo,pero se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**

\- ¡Es un maldito cobarde!- reafirmó Dean mirando a su amigo.

 **Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**

\- Cobarde e indeciso - añadió Bill, al que esos Dursley, le daban mala espina.

 **Dejó el aparato y se atusó** **los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

\- No se comporta como un estúpido - afirmó Tonks, con una seriedad poco habitual en ella.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - interrogó Sirius a la chica.

\- No se comporta como un estúpido... ¡Es un estúpido! - le contestó, la metamórfaga, con sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Buena esa, primita!- aplaudió el ojigrís.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

\- Si, claro... ¡Y los dragones no escupen fuego! - rodó los ojos Neville, que no se podía creer la estupidez de ese tipo.

 **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro deque** **su sobrino se llamara Harry.**

\- ¡Ni si quiera sabe como se llama su sobrino! ¡Es una vergüenza! -siseó Molly, quién intuía que Harry no había sido tratado con cariño por esos dos.

 **Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

\- Harvey Potter, encantado de conocerte... - le hicieron una reverencia los gemelos.

\- No se llama así... Harold Potter, es un verdadero placer conocerte - se inclinó Charlie, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, a un sorprendido y divertido azabache.

Todos rieron de las bromas de los tres Weasley, mientras Harry les sacaba la lengua divertido, y la tensión, que se había ido creando, despareció por unos instantes.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba** **mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.**

\- ¡Esa jirafa ya está trastornada, no necesita ayuda! - esta vez, fue el turno de Ron de hacer reír a Harry, él también lo sabía, sabía que su hermano del alma, no lo estaba pasando nada bien con la lectura de ese fatídico día.

 **Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

\- ¡Claro, como si la tía Marge fuese mucho mejor! - replicó, ofendido, Harry.

\- ¿Quien es esa Marge? -preguntó Sirius.

\- Es la hermana del ti... de Vernon - se autocorrigió el niño - Un ser demasiado desagradable para describir... Y aún encima tengo que llamarle tía..

\- ¡No es tu tía! - discutieron los merodeadores.

\- Eso ya lo sé... - suspiró el ojiverde, con resignación, algo que no les gustó nada a su padrino y su tío, que se miraron furiosos.

 **Pero de** **todos modos,aquella gente de la capa...Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse** **en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en** **punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con** **un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **-Perdón -gruñó,mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

\- Es la primera vez en mi vida que le escucho decir esa palabra - se sorprendió, sinceramente, Harry.

\- En realidad, es a Hermione a quien se la estás escuchando - observó Ron, tomándole el pelo.

\- Bueno, tú ya me entiendes... - sonrió el azabache.

S **egundosdespués, el señor Dursley** **se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevabauna** **capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Alcontrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientrasdecía** **con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los quepasaban:**  
 **-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoynada** **puede molestarme!¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabefinalmente** **se ha ido!**

\- ¡Eso no lo sabe con seguridad! ¡No se puede bajar la guardia nunca! ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! -gritó Alastor, asustando a los alumnos, y haciendo que los adultos le dirigieran una mirada reprobatoria por sus paranoias y sospechas infundadas.

 **¡Hastalos** **muggles** **como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!Y elanciano** **abrazó al señor Dursley** **y se alejó.**

\- ¿Y como hizo para abrazarlo? - preguntó Angelina, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Si... ¿Cómo le dieron los brazos para rodear ese gordo cuerpo? - se interesó Katie, fingiendo pensarlo.

\- A lo mejor es un mago de brazos largos, estilo mono... - aventuró Alicia, arrancando las carcajadas de sus amigas, y todos los presentes.

 **Elseñor** **Dursley** **se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado undesconocido.**

\- Sí, a mi también me sorprende que alguien haya querido abrazarlo... - intervino, por primera vez, Oliver, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

 **Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera.**

\- ¡Significa que no tienes magia! ¡Inútil! - se burló Draco.

 **Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo la imaginación? - preguntó sorprendido Justin, un Hufflepuff de primer año.

\- No tiene nada malo, joven, sólo una mente estrecha pensaría eso - le explicó el director, con una sonrisa amable.

C **uandoentró** **en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso nomejoró** **su humor) fue el gato atigrado** **que se había encontrado porla** **mañana.**

\- ¡Minnie sigue ahí! - exclamaron Sirius y Remus, haciendo que la profesora, bufara exasperada.

 **Enaquel** **momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba segurodeque** **era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor delos ojos.**

 **-¡Fuera!-dijo el señor Dursley** **en voz gato no se movió. Sólo ledirigió** **una mirada severa.**

\- Esa mirada solo puede ser tuya, Minerva... - le susurró Severus al oido, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojase.

 **Elseñor** **Dursley** **se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en ungato.**

\- En un gato normal, puede que no... Pero nuestra Minnie.. - insistió Canuto.

\- ¡Señor Black! ¡Deje de interrumpir la lectura! - le riño la profesora.

\- Odio que me llame Black... - refunfuñó el ojigris, haciendo sonreír a su ahijado, por su actitud infantil.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle** **nada a su esposa.**

\- No es bueno tener ese tipo de secretos con tu esposa - aconsejó Arthur mirando a su esposa, que le sonreía orgullosa.

Y es que, el patriarca de los pelirrojos, había aprendido esa lección mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los traviesos gemelos que le habían tocado por cuñados, tan parecidos a dos de sus hijos, lo habían metido en un gran lío, con la que hoy era su mujer.

 **Laseñora** **Dursley** **había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientrascomían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contiguacon** **su hija, y le contó que Dudley** **había aprendido una nueva frase(«¡no lo haré!»).**

\- ¿Qué clase de frase es esa para un niño? - se escandalizó Minerva.

\- A mi no me sorprende, es hijo de Petunia... - siseó Severus, con un tono rencoroso.

\- Y Harry es hijo de Lily, no lo olvides... - le susurró Dumbledore, a su profesor de Pociones, para que tan sólo él lo escuchase.

\- Jamás podría olvidar algo así... - replicó, molesto, el pocionista.

 **El señor** **Dursley** **trató de comportarse con normalidad.**

\- Eso es imposible... - murmuró Fred a su gemelo.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas a que pierde? - preguntó George, sonriendo al ser aceptada su apuesta.

 **Una vez** **que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo** **de la noche.**

 **-Y por último, observadores de pájaros** **de todas partes han informado de que** **hoy las lechuzas de la nación** **han tenido una conducta poco habitual.**

 **Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol.**

 **Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.**

\- Sólo una noticia que revolucionaría el mundo de los magos podría hacerlo... - asintió un serio Dumbledore.

\- Como la caída de Voldemort... - estuvo de acuerdo, Ojoloco, haciendo estremecer a casi todo el Gran Comedor.

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre, querido Alastor... - sonrió el director.

 **-Ellocutor** **se permitió una mueca irónica-. Muy misterioso.**

\- ¡Ese es mi padre! - se emocionó Tonks.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? - cuestionó Remus, sonriéndole divertido.

\- Es mi padre, lo sé - afirmó, con terquedad, la pelirrosa.

 **Y ahora,de nuevo con Jim McGuffin** **y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**  
 **-Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee** **han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

\- ¡Ves! Es mi padre, Ted Tonks... - confirmó Dora cambiando su pelo aun color azul intenso.

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices... - concedió el castaño, mirándola con cariño.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**  
 **El señor Dursley** **se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día?**

 **Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...La señora Dursley** **entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.**

\- ¿Tu mujer te lleva un té? No definitivamente algo no anda bien...No necesitas más pruebas... - se burló Charlie.

\- Se ve que es todo un experto descifrando las señales... - rió Bill.

 **Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**  
 **-Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley** **pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

\- ¿Cómo puede fingir que no tiene una hermana? -preguntaron, atónitas, las gemelas Parvati y Padma Patil.

\- Definitivamente algo no anda bien en su cabeza... - se indignó Bill, mirando a sus hermanos, y sin poder creerse la necedad de esa mujer.

\- Tal vez sea su cuello de jirafa que no le deja bombear bien la sangre de su estúpida cabeza... - masculló Charlie, furioso y preocupado, de que Harry hubiese estado al cuidado de gente así.

\- Esa puede ser una posibilidad... Que no le llegue la sangre a su cerebro - opinó Percy, tan enfadado como sus hermanos.

\- O que no lo tenga... - sugirieron los gemelos, borrando los gestos del mal humor de los tres pelirrojos mayores.

Todos los hermanos Weasley se miraron con cariño, puede que tuvieran sus diferencias, se peleaban casi todo el tiempo, se gastaban bromas pesadas...

Pero, nunca jamás, fingirían que cualquiera de ellos no era su hermano. Por muy mal que se pusieran las cosas, eran hermanos hasta el fin.

- **No-respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?**

 **-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas...estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 **-¿Y qué? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora** **Dursley**

 **-Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...su grupo.**

\- ¿Su grupo? Ni que fuéramos una secta peligrosa... - siseó Severus enojado.

\- Para ellos todo lo diferente... Es altamente peligroso - murmuró Harry.

 **La señora Dursley** **bebió su té con los labios fruncidos.**

\- Por lo que Lily me contó de ella, ese fue su gesto habitual desde su adolescencia- informó Remus, con un tono de desprecio, muy poco habitual en él.

 **El señor Dursley** **se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

\- ¡Cobarde! - coreó la mesa de Gryffindor.

 **En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

 **-El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

\- Ni si quiera sabe la edad de su sobrino, ¿cómo puede ser? - se sorprendió la profesora Sprout.

\- ¿No quieres contestar eso, Albus? - murmuró Minerva, molesta, al oido del director, haciendo que éste suspirase.

- **Eso creo -respondió la señora Dursley** **con rigidez.**

 **-¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

\- ¡Harry es un gran nombre! - defendió Charlie - Y muucho mejor que Harold o Harvey...

El ojiverde le sonrió al chico con agradecimiento, mientras, Sirius y Remus le daban palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

 **-Oh,sí - dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de dijo nada más sobre el tema,y subieron a acostarse.**

\- La jirafa y la morsa se fueron a acostar... ¿ Y sabes lo que hicieron? Se... - cantó el ojigris.

\- ¡Señor Black! Hay niños delante, modere sus palabras... - lo reprendió, Minerva, furiosa.

\- Minnie... ¡Qué mente tan sucia tienes! Yo iba a decir... Se fueron a dormir.. - se burló, Sirius, de una sonrojada Minerva.

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas ante el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de la severa profesora, hasta Severus se había rendido, y reía a escondidas.

 **Mientras la señora Dursley** **estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley** **se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.**

\- Es usted persistente ¿eh profesora? - preguntó Remus, guiñándole el ojo, a una aún sonrojada Minerva.

 **Miraba con atención hacia Privet** **Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

\- ¡Es Harry el que se lleva la peor parte! - se enfadó Hagrid.- Tener unos parientes como vosotros es lo peor del mundo...

\- Por suerte ahora nos tiene a nosotros - aclaró, por si acaso, su posesivo padrino.

 **Los Dursley** **se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley** **se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley** **permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

\- ¡Ojalá hubiese sido así! - deseó Harry.

 **Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

\- Pues pronto averiguaréis lo que pensamos nosotros de vosotros - prometió Remus sonriente - ¿Verdad, Canuto?

\- Una sola visita... Y sabréis de lo que somos capaces... - río de manera malvada Sirius, haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor se estremeciese, y también, que diese gracias de no estar en el lugar de esos dos muggles.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

\- No es la primera vez que se equivoca cuando se trata de magos... - rió Harry, recordando cuando intentó evitar que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts.

E **l señor Dursley** **cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet** **Drive.**

\- Ya falta poco para dejar de ser una estatua, Minerva... - la consoló Dumbledore, con una sonrisita burlona.

 **Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela** **de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

\- Pobre profesora, lleva todo el día ahí... - se auto interrumpió Hermione, compadeciéndose de la mujer.

\- Es usted muy considerada, señorita Granger... - agradeció Minerva.

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando,y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.**

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, sospechando que podía ser él.

 **La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

\- ¡Oh! Minnie está contenta de ver a Dumby que menea la colita... -rió el animago.

\- Más respeto Black... - se ofendió Minerva, pero las risas del director la interrumpieron.

\- Vaya Sirius, me gusta el nombre que me has puesto... Mucho más que el anterior... Ese no me quedaba nada bien... - siguió riendo el anciano, algo perdido en sus pensamientos - Dumby... Es... Sí, me temo que es brillante...

Todos rieron ante la locura, ya tan conocida, del director, mientras Sirius le hacía una reverencia a su antiguo director.

E **n Privet** **Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros,brillantes y centelleaban** **detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

\- ¡Qué descripción tan exacta de mi persona! - dijo asombrado Dumbledore.

\- A veces me preocupas... - suspiró la subdirectora.

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**  
 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calleen** **donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

\- En realidad si lo sabía, pero a veces prefiero ignorar alguna s cosas... Sobretodo las que no me importan en absoluto... - confesó, el anciano, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato,que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo**.

\- No entiendo que tiene de divertido... - cuestionó Minerva mirando a su viejo amigo, éste solo puso una mueca evitando la risa.

 **Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **-Debería haberlo sabido.**

\- Eso es porque usted lo sabe todo, director - lo aduló Percy.

\- No se crea, señor Weasley, hay muchas cosas que no sé... Nadie puede saberlo todo... - le contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador,hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

\- ¡Yo quiero uno! - pidió Sirius.

\- ¡Y yo! - rogó Ron.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero me temo que sólo hay uno en el mundo.. Y lo tengo yo... - rió el director - Yo lo inventé...

Sirius y Ron lo miraron con una mezcla de admiración y envidia. Ellos querían uno...

 **Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley** **con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes,no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato.**

\- ¡Es una cita romántica! - fingieron sorprenderse los gemelos.

\- Dumby y Minnie... subieron a un pajar... y sabes... - empezaron a canturrear Sirius y Remus.

\- ¡Señores Black y Lupin maduren! - les gritó la profesora que había vuelto a ponerse como un tomate.

 **No lo miró,pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¿Por qué director? ¿Pensó que no acudiría a su cita? - se burló ahora Bill.

\- Nooo... La profesora nunca lo dejaría plantado... - le siguió el juego Charlie.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar,le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

 **La mujer también llevaba una** **capa, de color esmeralda.**

\- ¡Vaya Minerva! No sabía nada de tus tendencias Slytherin - fingió sorprenderse, Severus, con una sonrisa torcida.

 **Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

\- Lleva todo el día sentada en un muro sin moverse... ¿Cómo no va a estar disgustada? - defendió Angelina a su jefa de casa.

 **-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? -preguntó.**

 **-Mi querida profesora,nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos rieron, mientras Minerva otra vez roja, le dirigía una mirada ofendida a Dumbledore, que le sonreía.

 **-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo -respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¡Bien dicho, profesora! - aclamó Hermione - Esa pared no tenía pinta de ser cómoda.

\- Y no lo era querida, no lo era... - confirmó, la profesora, con un suspiro.

 **-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

\- Claro, mis padres mueren, y el mundo mágico lo celebra... - masculló, Harry, furioso.

La mayoría de los adultos del comedor agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, otros no habían tenido nada que celebrar ese día y lucían igual de furiosos que Harry.

Muchos alumnos, viendo al pequeño león rojo de la furia, solo deseaban que sus padres no hubiesen celebrado también ese día.

 **La profesora** **McGonagall** **resopló enfadada.**

 **-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo -dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no...**

\- ¿Y si fuera un plan de Voldemort? ¡Los habría matado a todos mientras festejaban! ¡Son unos inconscientes! ¡Nunca se debe bajarla guardia! - bramó, Alastor, furioso.

¡ **Hasta los muggles** **se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias.**

 **-Terció la cabeza en dirección a laventana** **del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oí delechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos.**

\- ¡Eso es discutible! - rieron algunos Slytherin.

\- Si fueran estúpidos, no tendríamos que modificarles los recuerdos, cada vez que ven algo que no deben... O poner encantamientos para que nos descubran nuestros lugares, ¿no les parece? - les rebatió con voz grave Kingsley, haciendo que las serpientes se sonrojasen, y evitasen su mirada.

 **Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

\- Sigue sin tenerlo - rió Arthur, que lo conocía muy bien.

 **-No puede reprochárselo** **-dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

 **-Ya lo sé-respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza.**

\- ¡Y menos cuando un niño se ha quedado huérfano! - escupió, furiosa, Hermione.

\- ¡Son unos egoístas que no piensan en nada! - la apoyó, igual de furioso, Ron.

\- Tranquilos chicos - los calmó Harry - No creo que en ese momento estuvieran pensando en mí...

 **La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 **-Sería extraordinario que el** **mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles** **lo descubran todo sobre realmente seha** **ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

\- No creo que se haya ido del todo... - interrumpió, el anciano, mirando al ojiverde.

 **-Es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

\- ¿Un qué?- preguntaron algunos hijos nacidos de magos.

\- Es un dulce muggle - dijo Hermione, parando la lectura, para contestarles.

 **-¿Un qué?**

 **-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles** **que me gusta mucho.**

 **-No, muchas gracias -respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall,como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos.**

\- Y no lo era... - siseó Severus, mirando decepcionado al director, no entendía su diversión en un día así.

 **-Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 **-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien usted-sabe...Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Muchos en el Gran Comedor, se encogieron asustados, al escuchar a Hermione leer, el nombre del mago más oscuro, que había existido.

 **La profesora** **McGonagall** **se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no** **darse cuenta.**

 **-Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

\- Porque usted es mejor que él - le dijo Harry con cariño.

 **-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó la profesora McGonagall,entre la exasperación y la admiración. -Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted...Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

 **-Me está halagando -dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.- Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno...noble... para utilizarlos.**

\- Sólo por eso - estuvieron de acuerdo casi todos.

 **-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey** **me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

\- ¡A Poppy le gusta Dumby! ¡A Poppy le gusta Dumby!... - canturreó el animago, riendo, y contagiando la risa a todos.

Ahora, fue el turno de la enfermera, para recibir bromas y comentarios, terminando tan roja, como Minerva lo había estado antes.

\- Señor Black - llamó su atención el director.- Veo que está muy interesado en buscarme pareja...

\- Puede ser... - asintió el ojigris.

\- Por eso me veo en la obligación de advertirle que mis gustos van hacia otro lado... - añadió Dumbledore, alzando sus cejas arriba y abajo, a un estupefacto Sirius, que tuvo que recibir un codazo de su amigo para salir de su asombro.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

 **-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? Parecía que la profesora McGonagall** **había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo,estaba eligiendo otro caramelo** **y no le respondió.**

 **-Lo que están diciendo-insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle deGodric.**

\- ¿Allí era dónde vivíamos? - preguntó, Harry, a Sirius.

\- Si, cachorro, allí vivías con tus padres... Y nosotros íbamos a verte... - le respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

 **-Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry se refugió en los brazos de su padrino sin poder evitar las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

Sirius lo subió a su regazo y lo estrechó en su pecho muy fuerte, besando su despeinado cabello, y haciendo lo posible para reconfortar al niño.

Remus le acariciaba la espalda mientras, el animago empezaba a hacer lo mismo con su pelo, intentando ambos, darle el consuelo que a ellos mismos les faltaba.

Ron y Hermione se miraban, preocupados por su amigo, angustiados por no saber como ayudarle.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall** **se quedó boquiabierta.**

 **-Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero** **creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

\- Gracias profesora, no sabía que mis padres le habían importado tanto... - se sorprendió Harry, que todavía permanecía en el regazo de Sirius.

\- Sus padres se hacían querer,señor Potter... - le confesó su profesora, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**  
 **-Lo sé...lo sé... -dijo con tristeza.**

\- Yo no sólo quería a tus padres, joven Potter, también los admiraba... - confesó, esta vez el anciano, visiblemente emocionado.

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall** **temblaba cuando continuó.**  
 **-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

\- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho... - deseó, un desconsolado, Harry.

\- ¡No cachorro! ¡Nunca digas eso! - lo sacudió Sirius, nervioso e impactado, por los deseos de su ahijado.

\- Tranquilo Canuto... - lo tranquilizó Remus, al ver la cara asustada del niño, por la reacción de su padrino. - Lo que tu padrino intenta decir... Es que nosotros te necesitamos... Y que, tus padres, jamás hubiesen querido que te fueras con ellos...

\- Lo siento, Harry, no quería gritarte - le susurró el ojigris, abrazándolo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, padrino, siento haber dicho eso pero es que a veces... - se disculpó el azabache.

\- Lo sé, cachorro , yo también los echo de menos - lo entendió el animago.

 **-Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

\- ¡Viva Harry Potter, el exterminador del asesino sin nariz! -vitoreó Blaise Zabini.

\- ¡Viva!- lo secundo Theodore Nott.

Todo el comedor los miró con la boca abierta, dos Slytherin apoyando a Potter y en contra de Voldemort no era lo más común.

\- ¿Qué?- los increpó Blaise. - Que seamos Slytherin no quiere decir que seamos mortífagos...

\- Esto no es una cuestión de casas, es una cuestión de elecciones... Puedes elegir la luz o la oscuridad... - explicó, sabiamente, Theo.

\- ¡Es admirable lo que dijeron chicos! - aplaudió Harry, subiéndose a su asiento, y haciéndoles una reverencia.

\- ¡Estamos contigo Potter!- le contestaron ambos, alzando sus puños.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 **-¿Es... es verdad? - tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño?**

\- Es que Harry no es un niño cualquiera - afirmaron, con orgullo, sus dos mejores amigos.

 **-Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

\- A mi que me registren... - respondió Harry apesumbrado.

 **-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas -dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**  
 **La profesora McGonagall** **sacó un pañuelo conpuntilla** **y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas.**

\- Estabas realmente apenada, profesora - dijo Sirius con la sorpresa y la pena reflejadas en su rostro.

\- Eran mis leones, y yo quiero a todos y cada uno de ellos - le confesó la profesora emocionándose.

\- Y todos los leones te queremos - afirmó Remus, levántandose a abrazar, a su antigua Jefa de Casa.

 **Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo.**

\- ¡Yo quiero uno!- volvieron a pedir Sirius y Ron.

\- Es otra invención mía... -les informó Dumbledore, sonriendo, ante el gesto de fastidio de ambos.

\- No te preocupes pelirrojo, ya inventaremos tú y yo algo... Y no se lo prestaremos... - lo consoló, a su manera, claro, el animago.

\- ¡O tal vez podamos intercambiarlo por alguno de sus inventos! - resolvió el pelirrojo, sin perder su buen humor.

 **Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 **-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí,¿no?**

\- Hagrid no es el mejor para guardar secretos... - se burló Severus.

\- Pero es el mejor para otras cosas - lo defendió Harry, mirando sonriente al gigante, que le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

 **-Sí-dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va adecir** **por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

\- A él profesor Dumbledore no se le dan bien las explicaciones -masculló Remus, haciendo que el ojiverde y Sirius, lo miraran suspicaces.

 **-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

\- Me tenía a mi - lo acusó el hombre lobo - Y Severus también habría estado dispuesto a cuidar al hijo de Lily.

El pocionista lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que lo hubiese tenido en cuenta, pero se dio cuenta que era verdad, él habría cuidado al hijo de su amiga, y puede que hasta hubiese llegado a quererlo.

 **-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! -gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4.**

\- Gracias por intentarlo, profesora... - le agradeció el niño.

 **-Dumbledore...no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrara gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

\- Pues si ese era el mejor lugar... No me quiero imaginar cómo sería el resto... - ironizó Harry.

 **-Es el mejor lugar para él -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.**

\- No esté tan seguro... -aseguró, el ojiverde, con una mueca de desagrado.

 **Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

\- ¿UNA CARTA? ¡UNA CARTA! - rugió Sirius furioso - ¿Realmente piensa que esa es la manera de explicarle? Me ha decepcionado Dumbledore...

 **-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo asentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso...una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

\- De hecho así fue, todos los niños crecimos admirándolo - afirmó Seamus.

\- Si, todos queríamos ser como él - ratificó Charlie.

\- Como el gran Harry Potter - continuó Bill.

\- El valiente niño que vivió - murmuró Neville, sonriéndole al ojiverde, que se había puesto rojo.

El pequeño buscador, se escondió en el pecho de Remus, avergonzado. Odiaba su fama.

El hombre lobo, le dio palmaditas tranquilizadoras en su espalda, entendiendo que a Harry, a diferencia de James o Sirius, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Severus también lo entendió y empezó a darse cuenta que, tal vez, había juzgado mal al chico.

 **-Exactamente-dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus ía suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall** **abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va allegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?**

\- Esa es una buena pregunta -observó Kingsley.

 **De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

\- ¡Qué cosas se le ocurren profesora!-rió Hagrid.

 **-Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **-¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

\- A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida - aseguró, un leal Harry.

\- Y yo - asintió Sirius.

\- Y yo también - levantó la mano, Charlie.

\- Y nosotros - se unió Hermione, mirando a Ron, que asentía frenéticamente.

\- Y nosotros también - se apuntaron los gemelos Weasley.

Hagrid, lloró emocionado, ante las muestras de lealtad de los muchachos.

\- Gracias, chicos, no merezco tanto... - agradeció, sorbiéndose los mocos.

\- No mereces menos- le aseguró el azabache, que se había levantado a darle un abrazo, al tierno gigante.

 **-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida-dijo Dumbledore.**

 **-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar -dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

\- Lo siento, Hagrid -se disculpó Minerva. - Es sólo que a veces eres un poco despistado...

\- No se preocupe porfesora... Lo entiendo - le quitó importancia, el guardián de las llaves.

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

\- ¡Esa es mi moto! - aplaudió Sirius emocionado.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

\- Cómo me asusté la primera vez que te conocí... - recordó Neville riendo.

 **Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado...**  
 **Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

\- ¡Ese es nuestro Hagrid! - confirmaron con orgullo, muchos de sus amigos, sonriéndole con cariño.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mono! - dijeron Parvati y Lavander.

 **-Hagrid-dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

 **-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.Lo he traído, señor.**

\- Todo por mi ahijado, hasta prestar mi adorada y fantástica moto - le sonrió Sirius a Harry revolviéndole el cabello.

\- Te la he guardado todo este tiempo... - reveló Hagrid.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, sin poder creérselo, el animago.

\- ¡Pues claro! Pero no está en Hogwarts... Tendrás que esperar... - sonrió el semigigante.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Puedo esperar! - replicó, entusiasmado, el ojigris.

 **-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles** **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

\- Nuestro pequeño buscador ya se sentía cómodo volando... - interrumpió, orgulloso, Oliver.

\- ¿Eres buscador? - preguntó Sirius, saltando de su asiento, y sobresaltando a su ahijado.

\- Si... - contestó el azabache, en un susurro.

\- ¡Pero si sólo estás en primero! - esta vez, fue Remus, el que saltó de su asiento.

\- Ya, pero... - al ojiverde, se le había ido la voz.

\- Harry es el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor desde Charlie Weasley - habló Oliver por él, orgulloso de su pequeño y valiente jugador.

\- ¡Siiiiii! - gritó Sirius haciendo un raro baile de la victoria -¡Tengo el mejor ahijado del mundo!

El niño lo abrazó, feliz por las palabras, de su ya adorado padrino. Luego fue el turno del hombre lobo, que no dejaba de repetirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Y Harry lo supo, supo que atesoraría ese momento, tan feliz, toda su vida.

 **Dumbledorey** **la profesora McGonagall** **se inclinaron sobre las ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido.**

\- Nuestro pequeñín es tan mono...- babearon las chicas del equipo de quiditch.

\- Era un bebé adorable - fue el turno de Minerva, para babear.

 **Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- Y esos son los inicios de nuestro joven buscador - dijo George, como si fuese un locutor de radio.

\- El buscador con la cicatriz de rayo, rápido como un rayo... - dijo Fred, en el mismo tono, logrando que Harry soltase una carcajada.

 **-¿Fue allí...? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **-Sí-respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

\- Una cicatriz que odio - asintió Harry, muy molesto.

 **-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 **-Aunque pudiera, no lo harí cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

\- No debería dar información privada, Dumbledore... - le recriminó Alastor - No sabe quién podría estar escuchando...

\- Y tu no deberías ser tan paranoico, Ojoloco - le refutó Tonks, sacándole la lengua.

\- Ya sabes, Nimphadora...

\- ¡No me llames Nimphadora! - le gritó la joven aurora, cambiando el color de su pelo a un rojo fuego, y haciendo que el viejo auror saltase en su asiento.

\- Lo siento, Dora... - le dijo agachando la cabeza.

Todos, aguantaron las risas a duras penas, al ver, al fiero y temido auror, encogiéndose ante la menuda aprendiz de auror.

 **-Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

\- ¿Ahí? ¿Dónde? - empezó a enfadarse Sirius.

\- ¿Dónde dejó a Harry, señor? - preguntó, con una calma que anunciaba una tempestad, Remus.

\- No lo habrá dejado... - se escandalizó Molly.

 **-Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada** **sobre Harry y le dio un beso,raspándolo** **con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

\- ¿No había una descripción mejor? - objetó el animago, que aún estaba furioso.

 **-¡Shhh!-dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

\- ¡Qué importa! Igual va a tener que despertarlos para entregarles a Harry, ¿no? - preguntó, con tono de advertencia, Kingsley.

 **-Lo...siento -lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un granpañ no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles..**

\- Tú si que me entiendes, Hagrid - sonrió el ojiverde.

. **-Sí,sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos-susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid,mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**  
 **Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

\- ¿En el umbral? ¿Dejaste a mi ahijado en el umbral? - se levantó, furibundo, Sirius.

\- ¿En el medio de la noche? - lo apuntó, con su varita, Remus.

\- ¿Noche en la que habían anunciado lluvia?- le recriminó Tonks, poniéndose al lado de Remus, y sacando su varita para apuntarlo.

\- ¡Era sólo un bebé! ¡Y lo dejaste solo! - lo acusó Molly.

\- ¿Y si alguien se lo hubiera llevado? - le preguntó un muy enfadado Arthur, con su varita alzada.

\- Podría haber muerto de frío - siseó furioso Severus, mirándolo con odio, y apuntándolo también con su varita.

\- Seguro que tiene una explicación... Por favor bajad las varitas... No le hagáis daño... - les rogó Harry, asustado por la furia, que veía en los ojos de los magos.

Los duelistas miraron al niño, y al ver su cara de terror y angustia, decidieron bajar sus varitas, pero lo hicieron muy lentamente, mirando todavía desafiantes al director.

\- Por ti, cachorro, pero esto no quedará así... - juró el ojigris.

\- Tendremos una charla al final del capítulo... - aseguró el castaño, a Dumbledore, y éste asintió con derrota y cansancio.

 **sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

\- Y lo dejó ahí, solo - masculló el animago, abrazando al menor, y temiendo que se desvaneciese en cualquier momento.

\- Por suerte estás aquí... Sano y salvo... - susurró el hombre lobo, poniendo a Harry en su regazo y abrazándolo.

\- Fue una imprudencia dejarlo ahí, Dumbledore - le espetó enfadado Alastor, que ya había empezado a tomarle cariño al chico.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall** **parpadeó furiosamente.**

\- Usted, permitió que lo dejara ahí... Sin ninguna clase de protección... - miró decepcionado Charlie a su antigua profesora, ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sabiendo su error.

 **La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.-Bueno -dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.**

\- ¡¿No tenemos nada que hacer aquí?! - bramó, el siempre calmado Kingsley, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, pero estaba igual de furioso. Él también le estaba tomando cariño al pequeño ojiverde - ¡Le parece esa un actitud normal! ¡El chico acaba de perder a sus padres y usted lo abandona en medio de la noche ante una puerta!

 **Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

\- ¡Claro! Una fiesta es más importante que la seguridad de mi amigo - masculló Ron.

\- ¡Yo pensaba que usted se preocupaba por Harry! - lo acusó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era un bebé! - siseó Draco, para sorpresa de muchos, y sobretodo de Harry, que no podía creer que su enemigo más acérrimo, saliera en su defensa, mientras tanto, el rubio se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho..

\- Debería revisar sus prioridades, director... Ya sabe, primero la seguridad del bebé, y luego irse de fiesta... - le sugirió Theo, mirándolo mal.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil - asintió Blaise, masticando su furia.

 **-Ajá-respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

\- Lo siento, Harry, yo también te deje allí - se disculpó Hagrid, mirando apenado al niño, que quería como a un hijo.

\- Está bien, Hagrid... Sé que confías ciegamente en Dumbledore... No es tu culpa - le sacó importancia Harry, que no quería que el gigante se pusiese triste.

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 **-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall - dijo Dumbledore,saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza.**

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Entonces lo va a dejar ahí? - preguntó confundido Oliver, que hasta ese momento había confiado en que el director se arrepentiría, y se llevaría a Harry.

\- Si, Oliver, lo va a dejar ahí... - le contestó Fred, apretando los puños, con gesto furioso..

\- Solo, en medio de la noche... - le confirmó George, entredientes, con dificultades para controlarse.

Las chicas del equipo estaban tan indignadas, que no eran capaces de hablar. Todas adoraban a su pequeñín y estaban furiosas.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**  
 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet** **Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado** **que se escabullía por una esquina,en el otro extremo de la én pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró.**

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

\- Buena suerte, buena suerte... Ya te voy a dar yo a ti buena suerte... - murmuró furioso, Sirius, que otra vez, tenía a Harry en su regazo.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet** **Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso,**

\- ¡Y lo bien qué estaba sin saberlo!-sonrió a medias, el ojiverde.

 **sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley..**

\- Así que pellizcado ¿eh?... Hermano, creo que ese Dudley... - propuso Fred, mirando a su gemelo.

\- Se merece recibir una visita - terminó George, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Cuenten conmigo, chicos... - se apuntó, de inmediato, Lee Jordan.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

\- Se terminó el capítulo - informó Hermione, cerrando el libro.

\- ¡Por Harry Potter! - brindaron, levantando copas ficticias, la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor.

Sirius abrazó a su cachorro, y Remus se unió, abrazándoles a los dos.

\- Bien, ha llegado el momento de hablar Dumbledore - miró furioso el ojigris, al director, mientras se separaba del familiar abrazo, y caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

\- Si - lo secundó, el castaño, levantándose también - Hablemos...

Molly y Arthur Weasley se encaminaron también hacia el director seguidos por los tres aurores.

\- Está bien... - concedió Dumbledore, antes de despedir a los estudiantes - Alumnos, vayan a dormir... Mañana seguiremos leyendo...

Los alumnos se levantaron a regañadientes, mientras salían lentamente, hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los hermanos Weasley, junto con Hermione y Harry, permanecieron en sus asientos.

\- Chicos, váyanse a dormir que es muy tarde... - les ordenó, maternalmente, Molly.

\- Señora Weasley, yo quiero esperar por mi padrino y mi tío - explicó, con timidez, el azabache.

\- No hace falta, pequeño... Además, te estabas quedando dormido hace un rato... -le sonrió su tío, con cariño - Vete a dormir y mañana seguiremos hablando...

\- Pero... - protestó Harry.

\- Ve a la cama, cachorro... Mañana estarás más descansado y te contaremos cosas de tus padres... - le prometió Sirius, adivinando las intenciones, de su pequeño pero terco ahijado.

\- Está bien, pero mañana hablamos ¿eh? - concedió, muy a regañadientes, el pequeño león.

\- Claro que sí... - juró, solemnemente, el ojigris, abrazándolo - Buenas noches...

\- Buenas noches , pequeño - se despidió, también, Remus abrazándolo.

\- Buenas noches padrino... Buenas noches tío... - les deseó Harry con una gran sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

Y así todos los chicos, que habían decidido quedarse por Harry, se fueron a dormir.

Una hora más tarde, los adultos entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, y encontraron al ojiverde, dormido en el sofá, esperando a su padrino y a su tío.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Sirius lo agarró, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y lo llevó en brazos a su cama, donde lo dejó con mucho cuidado, y tras arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente, salió de la habitación, feliz y orgulloso, del gran ahijado que tenía.

-o-

Gracias por leer...

-o-


	3. Una aventura con los merodeadores

**UNA AVENTURA CON LOS MERODEADORES**

-o-

 _Y aquí un capítulo, más..._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis..._

-o-

Tan sólo unas pocas horas más tarde, Sirius y Remus, entraron de nuevo en la habitación de los Gryffindor de primer año, o en este caso en concreto, de los que recién lo habían terminado.

En voz baja, para no despertar al resto de los niños, se acercaron a la cama del ojiverde, intentaron despertarlo, pero no había manera, el niño no abría los ojos.

Mas el ojigrís, no era alguien que se rindiese fácilmente, así que separó las sábanas que cubrían al niño, y con cuidado, lo alzó en sus brazos, llevándoselo aún dormido, a la sala común.

Se sentó en un sofá, y acomodó suavemente, al pequeño en su regazo, mientras le soplaba en la cara, pero ni así, se despertaba el menor.

\- Es peor que James y tú para despertarse... - rió en voz baja el castaño, recordando cuanto le costaba despertar a sus amigos cada mañana, en su época de estudiantes .

\- Al menos, Corni y yo, reaccionábamos... Aunque no nos levantásemos de la cama... - replicó el animago, acariciando el cabello del niño - Pero Harry, ni siquiera abre los ojos...

\- Vamos pequeño, es hora de despertar... - lo llamó Remus, mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

Pero el ojiverde, seguía sin despertarse, y Sirius, empezando a preocuparse, le dio leves palmaditas en la cara, hasta que por fin, el niño se fue despertando, aunque muy lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, aturdido y soñoliento, frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Lo que pasa, es que nos has desbancado a tu padre y a mí, en el ranking de perezosos... - le respondió sonriente, Sirius, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- ¡No te imaginas lo que me costaba despertarlos cada mañana! - le confirmó, con una sonrisa, su tío.

\- Pero hoy, he sido yo el que te ha despertado a ti... - apuntó, Canuto, sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Ya están todos en el comedor? - preguntó Harry, mirando hacia su alrededor, y preocupándose al ver que la sala estaba vacía.

\- No, todavía no se ha levantado nadie... - lo tranquilizó Remus, reparando de pronto, en las enormes ojeras de su sobrino.

\- ¿Y por qué tanta pris..? - volvió a preguntar Harry, interrumpiéndose con un bostezo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino.

\- Porque tenemos una misión... Una pequeña aventura en marcha... - respondió Sirius, con sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Una aventura? ¿Cuál? Yo quiero saber... - saltó en el regazo del pelilargo, el azabache, despejándose por completo.

\- Digno hijo de su padre - sonrió Canuto orgulloso.

\- Quiero saber... - exigió el niño más curioso de la historia.

\- ¿El qué? - se burló el ojigris viendo el gesto de impaciencia del niño.

\- ¡La aventura! - explotó Harry.

\- ¡Qué maravilla es la genética! Aventurero como el padre... Y curioso como la madre... - siguió Lupin, haciendo rabiar al menor, que ya había se cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Si no me lo váis a decir entonces tendré que averiguarlo yo solo... - amenazó un molesto ojiverde, levantándose de las rodillas de Sirius.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - lo frenó su padrino, sentándolo de nuevo, mientras sonreía nostálgico - Tienes el carácter de la pelirroja...

\- ¿La pelirroja? - preguntó Harry, momentáneamente distraído, de su curiosidad por la aventura.

\- Lily... Tu madre... - le respondió extrañado, Remus, sin entender que el azabache, no supiese que su madre era pelirroja.

\- Mi madre... Si... - asintió, nervioso, el niño.

El pequeño león se sonrojó, tan solo había pasado un par de días desde que Hagrid, le había regalado ese álbum de fotos tan especial, y con todo lo que había pasado después... Lo había olvidado...

Se había olvidado... Y eso lo hacía avergonzarse... ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Sirius carraspeó al verlo tan absorto, y Harry volvió de su mundo.

\- ¿Entonces te apuntas a la pequeña aventura matinal? - le preguntó su padrino, guiñándole el ojo, y sonriéndole con picardía.

\- ¡Siii! - asintió el pequeño león, moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza arriba y abajo, e intentado apartar el sentimiento de culpa.

\- Pues ve a vestirte... Te esperamos aquí... - le ordenó, el hombre lobo, mirándolo enigmático.

Harry no hizo más preguntas, salió corriendo hasta su habitación y cinco minutos después volvió vestido con su túnica.

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto la túnica? - le preguntó el animago extrañado - Ya se terminaron las clases.

\- Eeeeh... B-bue... B-bueno... - tartamudeó, el ojiverde, sin saber cómo salir del aprieto - Era... Lo que tenía más a mano...

\- Bueno, eso no importa ahora... ¿Vamos? - lo ayudó el castaño, viendo el apuro del niño, aunque a él, también le había llamado la atención, que su sobrino no se pusiese su ropa muggle.

\- ¿A dónde? - se interesó el azabache curioso.

\- Ya lo verás... Tú síguenos... - le contestó Canuto, con gesto misterioso.

Y así, los tres salieron de la sala común, sin hacer ruido, a merodear libremente por el castillo. Caminaron sigilosos hasta que Sirius y Remus se pararon delante de una puerta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos en la oficina de Filch? - se extrañó el azabache.

\- Vamos a recuperar algo que nos confiscó en nuestro último curso en Hogwarts - le informó, con una sonrisa torcida, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Alohomora - susurró Lunático, apuntando con su varita, a la puerta.

-o-

Los tres entraron en el pequeño cuarto, que estaba abarrotada de múltiples y diversos objetos, seguramente confiscados por el malhumorado conserje.

Los adultos, se pusieron a buscar sin perder un solo segundo, mientras Harry, sin moverse del sitio, les preguntó qué buscaban.

\- Un mapa - le contestó el hombre lobo, sin detenerse, en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Un mapa? - se sorprendió el niño - ¿Estamos aquí por un mapa?

\- No es un mapa común, es un mapa muy especial... Tu padre, Rem y yo, lo creamos en nuestro tercer año... - le resumió Sirius, deteniéndose por un momento, en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó el azabache, ya haría las preguntas curiosas más tarde, ahora sólo quería recuperar el mapa de su padre.

\- Viejo... Parece un simple pergamino viejo y amarillento... Pero es mucho más que eso... Busca en entre esos libros... - le indicó el castaño, señalándole, una vieja y polvorienta estantería.

Los tres Gryffindor se afanaron en buscar el mapa, hasta que escucharon un ruido en el pasillo, Remus agarró a Harry, y los tres se apresuraron a salir de la oficina, para escapar sin ser vistos.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi despacho? - los sorprendió una vez a sus espaldas.

\- Dejadme a mí... Sólo seguidme el juego... - susurró el niño, tomando el mando - Ahora daros la vuelta...

Los merodeadores, se giraron con cara inocente, para encontrarse a un ceñudo Filch, acompañado de su permanente mirada de desconfianza.

Y el pequeño león, empezó su show de improvisación...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó, fingiéndose, asustado y desconcertado.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hace aquí? - le espetó, Argus, furioso.

\- ¿Otra vez me he levantado dormido? - les preguntó el niño "pesaroso", a los merodeadores, ignorando al conserje.

\- Si cariño... Menos mal que te hemos encontrado a tiempo... Antes de que te hicieras daño... - lo abrazó el ojigrís, mientras le susurraba algo, al oido - Eres genial, cachorro...

\- Harry es sonámbulo... - explicó Remus, aguantado la risa y con cara de circunstancias, a un Filch atónito.

\- ¿Sonámbulo? - cuestionó el Filch - El director no me ha informado que el chico Potter sea...

\- No queremos que se sepa... - lo interrumpió Canuto, mientras alzaba a su ahijado hasta su pecho, y salía pitando de allí con él, antes de que a alguno se les escapase la risa.

\- Le rogamos que sea discreto... - pidió Remus, antes de volverse para ir tras ellos, dejando al conserje pasmado.

Ya en la sala común, los tres estallaron en carcajadas, y así estuvieron, envueltos en un ataque de risa, durante mucho tiempo.

\- Eres brillante, pequeño... - aplaudió el castaño, cuando pudo serenarse un poco.

\- Gracias tío, pero no fue para tanto... - tosió Harry, atragantándose, de tanto reír.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso y tan rápido? - se interesó Sirius, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, para ayudar a su cachorro.

\- Bueno... - dudó el ojiverde - Cuando eres... Hmmm... Propenso a los líos... Tienes que... Debes aprender a improvisar...

\- Tu padre decía algo parecido - reveló, el ojigris, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Si y también era propenso a los líos... - rió Remus.

Harry sonrió, contento de parecerse a su padre, pero de repente se acordó de algo.

\- ¡El mapa! - exclamó, dándose un golpe en su frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el mapa?- interrogó Sirius.

\- No lo hemos recuperado... No hemos recuperado vuestro mapa - se entristeció el niño.

\- No te preocupes, lo haremos - le prometió su padrino.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - le sonrió Lunático, y su sonrisa lobuna, se hizo más amplia - Tenemos siete libros por delante... ¡Y eso nos deja mucho tiempo!

\- Sé quienes pueden ayudarnos - se le ocurrió, de repente, a Harry.

\- ¿Quienes? - preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, los merodeadores.

\- ¡Fred y George! - exclamó, el azabache, contento.

\- ¿Los gemelos Weasley? - se extrañó el hombre lobo.

\- Si, voy a buscarlos- asintió el ojiverde, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sin darles tiempo a decir nada más.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvió con dos dormidos pelirrojos, que intentaban terminar de vestirse, mientras Harry los arrastraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa enano? - le preguntó, Fred, en medio de un bostezo.

\- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda... Tenemos que encontrar algo en el despacho de Filch... - les informó rápidamente Harry.

Los gemelos se despertaron de golpe y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

\- ¡Cuenten con nosotros! - se apuntaron, los pelirrojos, sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Gracias chicos... - agradeció el animago.

\- Nos encanta molestar a Filch, no hace falta que nos agradezcan... - le quitó importancia George

\- Si, para nosotros es un placer hacerlo enfadar... - apoyó Fred con sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bueno, al tema... - los apuró el niño -Tenemos que recuperar un mapa... Es viejo y con aspecto de pergamino... Pero no es un mapa cualquiera...

\- ¿El mapa del merodeador? - interrumpió, Fred, atónito.

\- ¿Lo habéis visto? Nosotros lo creamos... - intervino el animago, señalándose a él y a Remus, y añadiendo después - Con el padre de Harry...

\- ¿Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano? ¿Sois vosotros? - preguntaron los gemelos, ansiosos, sin poder creerse que tuvieran a sus ídolos, delante de ellos.

\- ¡Nos conocen Lunático! - exclamó Sirius, al que los pelirrojos, habían inflado el ego.

\- ¿Tú eres Lunático? - le preguntó George, al hombre lobo, con adoración.

\- Sí, Sirius es Canuto... Y James era Cornamenta... - respondió con una sonrisa, el castaño.

\- ¿Y Colagusano?- se interesó Fred.

\- Colagusano es una rata traidora que desaparecerá del mapa en cuanto lo encontremos - escupió Sirius.

\- ¡Esperad un momento! Ahora vuelvo... - les gritó George, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Un minuto más tarde, el pelirrojo, volvió a bajar con algo en las manos.

\- Aquí está... Ya podéis borrarlo... - afirmó, con gravedad, entregándole el mapa a Remus.

\- ¡Lo teníais vosotros! - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Lo encontramos en primero... - le confesó Fred - Filch nos llevó a su oficina para un castigo y...

\- Intuimos que podía ser interesante... Y lo fue... Interesante y útil... - continuó George - No sabíamos que había sido de tu padre, si no te lo habríamos devuelto el día que te conocimos...

\- No os preocupéis... Lo importante es que se lo quitasteis a Filch... - rió el ojiverde, quitándole importancia. 

Remus y Sirius, que le había pedido prestada su varita a Harry, se habían alejado de los tres chicos, sin que estos se diesen cuenta, necesitaban hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones en el mapa.

Y no eran unas modificaciones cualquieras, querían borrar el nombre del traidor, y para ello se afanaban en su tarea, empleando diversos encantamientos,

Cuando por fin tuvieron éxito, volvieron a junto de los chicos.

Fred y George, dos pelirrojos muy intuitivos, supieron que era el momento de dejarlos solos, y se fueron a desayunar.

\- Aquí tienes cachorro... Listo para usar... - le tendió el mapa, el animago, en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

\- ¿Para mi? Pero y-yoo... N-no p-puedooo... N-no p-puedo aceptarlo... - negó, tartamudeando, el menor.

\- Claro que sí, es nuestro regalo de bienvenida... - le aseguró Lunático, tomando el mapa de las manos de su amigo, y depositándolo en las de su sobrino.

\- ¿De bienvenida? - preguntó, confuso, el ojiverde.

\- Ya sabes... ¡Bienvenido a la familia! - celebró, con una carcajada divertida, el castaño.

\- Ya verás cachorro, ahora tus días en Hogwarts serán mas emocionantes... Y también tus noches...- prometió, el animago, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry desdobló el pergamino, estaba en blanco, le dio la vuelta, pero tampoco ahí había algo escrito... Lo agitó, lo sopló, lo abanicó... pero no pasó nada.

\- No funciona... - murmuró, con un hilo de voz, mirando a los merodeadores.

Sirius y Remus estallaron en carcajadas, habían estado aguantando las ganas de reír, mientras observaban los movimientos del niño.

\- No es gracioso... Creo que he estropeado vuestro tesoro... - replicó, con tristeza, el azabache.

\- No pequeño, no has estropeado nada... - lo consoló, el hombre lobo, con ternura - Tan solo debes apuntar con tu varita y decir las palabras mágicas...

\- ¿Un hechizo?- interrogó Harry, animándose, al saber que no había hecho nada malo.

\- Eso es, cachorro... - habló el ojigris, tomando prestada su varita - Repite conmigo... "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"...

\- ¿Ese es el hechizo? - preguntó, divertido, el pequeño buscador.

\- Sí, ahora toma tu varita... Hazlo tú... - lo animó, el animago, devolviéndole la varita.

Harry, siguió las indicaciones de su padrino, y al instante de decir las palabras, el pergamino pareció cobrar vida...

\- Cachorro, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta... - leyó Harry emocionado - ... proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar... EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR...

\- ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó su padrino, con una sonrisa ansiosa - Tu padre era Cornamenta... Remus es Lunático... Y yo soy Canuto...

\- ¡Es genial! - aplaudió, asombrado el niño, antes de preguntar - ¿Y quien es cachorro?

\- ¡TÚ ERES CACHORRO! - rugieron los cuatro leones mayores de la sala común; un pelinegro, un castaño y dos pelirrojos.

\- ¿Yo soy cachorro? - preguntó el ojiverde, que no podía dejar de mirar el mapa y le parecía increíble que lo hubieses incluido en el mapa.

\- Por ahora si... Cuando puedas hacer un patronus... Descubrirás tu animal... Y entonces, podrás cambiar tu apodo en el mapa... - le explicó su tío.

\- ¿Qué es un patronus? - interrogó Harry, nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

\- Es... Es como un guardián... - intentó explicarle Sirius, antes de encogerse de hombros, y girarse hacia su amigo, para suplicar su ayuda - Lunático, mejor explícaselo tú... A ti, se te da mejor la teoría...

\- Es algo así como un recuerdo muy feliz que sale de tu varita... Cuando el recuerdo es poderoso, se convierte en un animal... Y ese animal, se transforma en tu guardián... - le resumió, de manera sencilla, el hombre lobo, captando por completo la atención de su sobrino.

\- Pero es magia avanzada, todavía te faltan unos años para poder hacerla... - le aguó la fiesta el animago, mientras sonreía, al ver la mueca de disgusto de su ahijado, al escuchar que no podría hacer un patronus todavía.

Remus, también vio el disgusto del niño, y aguantándose una sonrisa autosuficiente, que sabía que su sobrino odiaría, intentó cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Ah! Y no olvides nunca cerrar el mapa para que nadie pueda descubrirlo, sólo tienes que decir... "Travesura realizada" - le advirtió el castaño, mientras le mostraba como hacerlo, y el mapa, volvía a tener el aspecto de un pergamino viejo.

Ron y Hermione hicieron su entrada en la sala común, después de que la castaña hubiera conseguido despertar al pelirrojo, una tarea que no le resultó nada sencilla a la niña, y todo un logro el haberla realizado con éxito..

\- Buenos días Harry - lo saludó la niña con un abrazándolo, y girándose para saludar a los adultos, con educación - Buenos días, señores Black y Lupin...

\- Buenos días amigooohh - bostezó el ojiazul - Buenos días, señores...

\- Llamadnos Sirius y Remus- lo interrumpió, el animago, poniendo una mueca - No somos tan viejos...

\- En realidad, si lo somos querido Canuto... - se burló el hombre lobo.

Los tres chicos rieron, al ver el gesto de susto del ojigris, ante la mención del castaño, de que eran adultos.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar? - suplicó el pelirrojo - Me muero de hambre...

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ronald.. - le contestó, Hermione, divertida.

\- Todos tenemos hambre- ayudó Remus a Ron, que se había puesto rojo, por la burla de la niña.

Todos se levantaron para bajar a desayunar, y Lunático convocó la jaula dónde tenían al traidor, justo antes de salir por el retrato.

Harry miró la jaula con desagrado, y le pidió a sus amigos que fueran bajando, mientras él hablaba algo con su padrino y su tío.

-o-

El pelirrojo y la castaña, salieron por el retrato, sin hacer preguntas, confiaban en su amigo, más tarde les explicaría todo.

Los dos merodeadores observaban al niño, preguntándose que le pasaría, cuando se quedaron a solas, decidieron salir de dudas.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - fue el primero, en preguntar, el hombre lobo.

\- No es nada... Es sólo que... B-bueno... - divagó el azabache, sin saber cómo empezar, y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

\- Tranquilo cachorro, puedes decirnos cualquier cosa... - lo animó Sirius, sentándolo sobre su regazo.

\- Es... B-bueno... N-no sé... - tartamudeó Harry, que seguía sin saber cómo expresarse, las caricias en la espalda prodigadas por su padrino lo fueron calmando, y finalmente respiro hondo, y lo soltó de golpe lo que tanto le preocupaba - ¿Tenemos que llevar a la rata con nosotros?

\- Bueno, pequeño, queremos mantenerla vigilada... - le explicó el castaño, entendiendo la angustia del niño.

\- Ya, pero... No podríamos dejarla en algún sitio... Con protecciones... - intentó convencerlos, el ojiverde, con una súplica en sus ojos, que estrujó el corazón de los adultos .

\- ¿Te molesta mucho verla, verdad? - empezó a entenderlo, también, el animago.

\- Cada vez que la miro, me recuerda lo que hizo... Lo que les hizo a ellos... A vosotros... A todos... - confesó, el azabache, mientras una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su rostro.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí, y ambos estrecharon al chico entre sus brazos. Consolándolo a él... Y también consolándose ellos... Todos estaban algo rotos desde ese fatídico dia... Todos lloraban su pérdida...

\- Creo que puede haber una solución - se le ocurrió a Lunático, rompiendo el abrazo, y también el clímax de tristeza.

\- ¿Cuál? - interrogó Harry, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, con tal de perder de vista a la rata.

\- Por qué no bajas a desayunar... Tus amigos te están esperando... Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto... Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor - le ordenó, dulcemente, el castaño.

\- Antes me gustaría que hablásemos de algo más... - solicitó el niño, acordándose de algo, que había quedado en el aire, el día anterior.

Los merodeadores sonrieron, y se pusieron cómodos en los sofás, empezaban a acostumbrarse a la curiosidad del niño.

El ojigris, que aún tenía a su ahijado en su regazo, y parecía no querer soltarlo, sonrió recordando la cantidad de momentos felices vividos, en ese sala.

\- Hablemos, entonces... - lo animó Remus.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar exactamente, cachorro? - se interesó Canuto.

\- Ayer, me contestaste que mi padre y tú os habíais hecho animagos para ayudar a un amigo... - empezó Harry.

\- Para ayudarme a mi... - confesó el hombre lobo, empezando a temblar, el momento de contarle su verdad se acercaba, y temía tanto su reacción.

\- Eso ya lo había averiguado él solito... Mini Cornamenta es muy listo... - apuntó, con orgullo, el animago.

\- ¿Qué te pasaba tío? Padrino no me lo dijo... - interrogó, preocupado, el azabache.

\- Esto no es fácil, pequeño... - suspiró el castaño.

\- Puedes confiar en mi - le aseguró el niño agarrándole de la mano y mirándolo con cariño.

Lunático, se aferró a esa mano, y agachó la cabeza cansado, había llegado el momento, tenía que contarle todo, y rezar para que, ese niño al que adoraba, no lo rechazase.

\- Verás, Harry... - empezó a narrar - Cuando era estudiante de este maravilloso colegio, tenía que ausentarme unos días cada mes porque... Porque tengo una enfermedad...

\- ¿Estás enfermo tío? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es grave? - cuestionó el ojiverde, quien se había puesto lívido, y estaba muy angustiado.

\- Tranquilo cachorro, no es grave... - lo tranquilizó el animago - Tú... Tú sólo escúchalo...

\- Si, perdóname por interrumpirte... - agachó la cabeza avergonzado, el pequeño león.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño... No quiero que te preocupes... - lo calmó el hombre lobo.

\- Sigue contándome, no volveré a interrumpirte... - prometió el buscador de los leones.

\- Cuando era pequeño... - siguió - Un hombre lobo me mordió... Y ahora... Cada luna llena... Me convierto en un monstruo... Por eso tu padre y tu padrino se hicieron animagos... Porque los hombres lobo no atacan a los animales... Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, tenía que aislarme en los periodos de luna llena, y mis amigos, convertidos en un ciervo y en un perro, me acompañaban en mi soledad...

\- Te faltó aclarar que ese perro era muy sexy y atractivo... - lo interrumpió Sirius, para aliviar la tensión que se había creado.

Harry se había quedado callado, asimilando, todo lo que su tío le acababa de contar.

Remus, seguía con la cabeza gacha admirando el suelo, esperando el rechazo del pequeño.

Pero éste no llegó, el azabache, saltó del regazo de su padrino, y se tiro al cuello de su tío, para abrazar, a un sorprendido y confuso Lupin.

\- ¡Menos mal! - respiró, aliviado, el niño - Pensé que te ibas a morir... Estaba tan asustado...

\- Harry... - susurró, el castaño con calma, y separándolo para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? Soy un monstruo...

\- No - le corrigió el niño, sonriéndole con adoración - Eres mi tío... Y te quiero mucho...

Esta vez, fue el turno del hombre lobo, de abrazar a su sobrino, y se aferró al niño , dando gracias por tener la suerte, de ser el tío de alguien tan puro.

\- Corni y yo le dijimos lo mismo cuando lo supimos... Y se lo repetimos a lo largo de los años... ¡Y aún sigue con esas tonterías! - bufó, Sirius, uniéndose al abrazo.

\- Bueno - resolvió el azabache - Entonces, tendremos que insistir más,¿no? Hasta que se lo crea...

\- Gracias... A los dos... - agradeció Lunático, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían ido deslizándose por su rostro - No merezco tant...

\- No empieces con eso otra vez... - lo interrumpió el animago, antes de añadir - Y vámonos... Que ya que se ha hecho muy tarde...

\- Está bien, está bien... - se rindió el hombre lobo.

Los tres leones, se levantaron, y salieron por el retrato, sólo unos instantes antes, de que la sala común de Gryffindor empezara a llenarse.

-o-

Harry, quería acompañarlos, le daba igual a dónde pensasen ir, quería ir con ellos, pero tras minutos de disputas, ruegos y promesas, consiguieron que el niño fuese a desayunar, mientras el castaño guiaba a Canuto hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este debe ser el despacho de Quejicus... - interrogó, extrañado, Sirius.

\- ¡Ya no estamos en colegio Black! No se te ocurra volver a llamarlo por ese ridículo mote! - siseó, furioso, Remus.

\- ¿Black? - preguntó, confuso, el animago.

\- Serás un Black, si te comportas como tal... - respondió, serio, el castaño.

\- Está bieeenn... Tú ganas... Pero ahora en serio, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - se rindió el ojigris.

\- Pensé, que la persona tras esa puerta, podía ayudarnos... Y al instante apareció esto... - explicó el hombre lobo.

\- _Podéis confiar en él_... - leyó el pelilargo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si ese papelito no dijese nada revelador - ¿Y? No da nombres...

\- No seas infantil... - le riñó Lupin, golpeando, suavemente, con sus nudillos la puerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Lunático? - dudó Sirius - Yo no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea buena idea...

\- Madura, Canuto - lo reprendió con cariño, el hombre lobo.

La puerta se abrió y, con su túnica negra y su cortina de oscuro cabello, Severus Snape apareció ante ellos.

En su cara, se reflejaba la sorpresa de verlos allí, y también algo de rencor, por su enemistad, de cuando los tres, eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - les preguntó amenazante, dando un paso hacia delante, defendiendo su territorio.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? - le pidió Remus amablemente - Necesitamos hablar contigo...

El pocionista dudó, pero tras pensarlo un momento, se apartó y los dejó pasar, entrando después de ellos.

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita? - volvió a preguntar, desconfiando todavía de sus intenciones.

\- Tenemos algo que contarte... - empezó el castaño.

\- Yo no traicioné a mis amigos... - lo interrumpió el animago.

\- Ahórrate las explicaciones, Black, eso ya lo sé... - rodó los ojos, con obviedad, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - lo interrogó, sorprendido, el ojigris.

\- No me caes bien... Eso que quede muy claro... Pero eso no significa, que piense que seas un traidor... - le contestó de mala gana, el ojinegro.

\- Vaya - titubeó Sirius, rascándose la cabeza, con confusión - No esperaba esto... Gracias supongo...

\- ¿No me has oído? No me caes bien... - le recordó Snape.

\- Tú tampoco a mi... - se encogió de hombros Canuto, para él, eso no era lo importante.

\- Dejemos las rencillas del pasado atrás... - propuso, con tono conciliador, el hombre lobo.

\- Todavía no me habéis dicho a qué habéis venido - repuso, bajando un poco sus defensas, Severus..

\- Venimos a mostrarte al verdadero traidor... - le informó Sirius levantando la jaula para que Severus la viese.

\- ¿Pettegrew? - adivinó Severus.

\- El mismo - confirmó Remus.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es él? - volvió a sorprenderse Canuto.

\- Tú no fuiste... Está claro que Lupin tampoco... Además, Pettegrew siempre pareció una pequeña rata traidora... - se encogió de hombros el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el castaño, bajando el brazo del ojinegro, que se había levantado para apuntar a la rata, que gritaba asustada.

\- ¿Me preguntas qué hago, Lupin? Por su culpa Lily está muerta... Y también el arrogante de vuestro amigo... ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? Lo paseáis por ahí, como si nada... En vez de matarlo y vengar sus muertes... - siseó el pocionista, furioso.

\- Se lo prometimos a Harry... Se lo entregaremos a los dementores... Pero no podremos hacerlo, hasta que salgamos de aquí... - lo puso al día el animago.

\- Y nadie puede enterarse quién es hasta leer el tercer libro... - siguió informándole el hombre lobo.

\- Entonces debo volver al inicio de esta conversación... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - volvió a preguntar Snape, pero esta vez, realmente estaba interesado en saber, para que lo buscaban.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda.. - confesó el ojigris, en voz baja, y con desgana.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? - se burló el Slytherin - ¿El gran Sirius Black necesita ayuda?

\- Chicos, chicos... Por favor, seamos maduros... Ya hemos cometido suficientes errores... Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Severus... - le pidió, formalmente, Remus.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lupin? - preguntó el pocionista, aceptando la ofrenda de paz.

\- Podríamos dejar la jaula en algún lugar seguro, ya sabes, para que no pueda escapar... - explicó el licántropo.

\- Si no queréis que escape entonces no la perdáis de vista - resolvió, rápidamente, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Harry prefiera no tenerla delante... - replicó el animago, dando por concluida la discusión.

Severus estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué se dejaban llevar por los caprichos de un niño, hasta que entendió a ese niño... Seguramente no quería estar viendo, en todo momento, mientras duraran la lectura de los libros, al causante de la muerte de sus padres.

Decidió ayudarlos, además él tampoco quería ver a esa rata traidora todos los días, y tras pensarlo un rato, tuvo una idea.

\- Tengo un armario donde guardo... Bueno, eso no importa... Lo importante, es que nada puede entrar o salir de ahí, sin mi consentimiento... - explicó, su plan, el ojinegro.

\- ¡Es perfecto! - lo felicitó Remus - ¿Verdad, Canuto?

\- Si, no está mal.. - concedió, sin ganas, Sirius - Nosotros pusimos hechizos en la jaula... Así que no creo que pueda volver a escabullirse como la rata que es...

El animago le entregó la jaula al Slytherin, y éste la metió en un armario negro, se alejo un poco y apuntó, con su varita, a la puerta, que se cerró desprendiendo una luz mágica.

\- Pagarás por tus actos, sucia rata... - siseó furioso Snape, guardando su varita.

\- No lo dudes... - asintió, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con una serpiente, el animago.

Los tres, salieron juntos del despacho del profesor de Pociones, y se separaron en el pasillo, despidiéndose con un sencillo gesto con la cabeza, lo que para ellos, ya era un gran avance.

-o-

Los merodeadores se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con el ojiverde, y también para poder desayunar de una buena vez, ya que con tanto ajetreo mañanero, estaban desfallecidos.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer la reacción de Harry a mi problema peludo... - le confesaba Remus, a Sirius, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

\- Pues a mi no me sorprendió... Y mucho menos, después de ver como me aceptó a mi, desde el primer momento...

\- Es un niño increíble...

\- Increíble es decir poco... Se indignó cuando le confesé que me acusaban de traicionar a sus padres... Me dijo que era imposible que fuese yo el traidor... Hacía diez minutos que me conocía y ya confiaba en mi... - sonrió Sirius meneando su cabeza, aturdido, como si todavía le costase creerse su suerte.

\- Yo... Canuto... siento no haberte creído... - se disculpó, por millonésima vez en las últimas horas, el hombre lobo.

\- Olvídalo, Lunático, eso ya pasó... - lo interrumpió, el ojigris, pasándole un brazo por los hombros - Sigamos hablando del gran chico, que es mi cachorro...

\- Es muy inteligente... Está claro que heredó la inteligencia de Lily... Sumada al ingenio de James... - sonrió el castaño, pasando también su brazo por los hombros de Canuto.

\- Si... Lo del sonambulismo fue brillante... Pero con eso, tengo que reconocer que hasta superó a James... Él habría estado tan orgulloso de su cervatillo... - sonrió, con tristeza, el animago.

\- Y Lily nos habría matado a nosotros... Por meterlo en problemas... - adivinó Lupin, soltando una carcajada.

\- A nosotros nos habría matado, cierto... Pero la pelirroja, se habría comido a besos, a su niño, henchida de orgullo... - le rebatió el ojigris.

\- Es muy maduro para su edad, ¿no te parece? - cambió de tema el licántropo.

\- Si, a veces me hace olvidar que sólo tiene once años... - asintió, preocupado, el pelilargo.

\- Eso me preocupa... - confesó Remus, y Sirius lo miró asustado - No te has fijado que parece llevar...

\- El peso del mundo en sus espalda - terminó, el ojigris, por él - Si, me he fijado...

\- Tenemos la tarea de quitarle esa responsabilidad - aseguró el hombre lobo, poniéndose serio.

\- Si, tiene que ser un niño con las preocupaciones de un niño...

\- Pero aunque es muy tierno e inocente parece un mini adulto...

\- ¿Escuchaste el discurso que les dio a los aurores? Y mientras daba su discurso... Me protegía de ellos, con su pequeño cuerpecito... - le recordó Sirius deteniéndose y haciendo que el hombre lobo también se detuviese.

\- ¿Qué si lo escuché? Me dejó tan impresionado que en el proceso me olvidé de ponerme delante tuya para defenderte... Lo siento por eso, amigo... - le respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa, el licántropo.

\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo... A mi también me impresionó... Se puso delante mía dispuesto a recibir cualquier maldición que me mandasen...

\- Es que nuestro niño, es valiente, muy valiente...

\- ¡Un digno Gryffindor!- rió Sirius delante de la puerta del gran comedor, alzando una espada imaginaria.

-o-

Mientras el animago y el hombre lobo, habían ido a las mazmorras a encontrarse con Severus, Harry se había dirigido al Gran Comedor, a encontrase con sus amigos.

Sus amigos, lo esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, sentados junto a la familia Weasley al completo.

\- Siéntate aquí, Harry.. - le ofreció Charlie, dejándole sitio, entre él y Bill.

\- Come, cielo, que estás muy delgado... - aseguró la maternal Molly, poniéndole delante un plato repleto de comida, mientras el niño se sentaba entre los hermanos mayores Weasley.

\- ¿Todo bien, amigo?- le preguntó Ron, sentado enfrente de él, con mirada preocupada.

El ojiverde sabía, que la pregunta, no era tan casual como pretendía parecer. Hermione, que se sentaba al lado de Ron, también lo miraba intentando leer su rostro, para averiguar si iba todo bien.

\- ¡Todo perfecto! - asintió el azabache, después de tragar un trozo de salchicha, haciéndoles un gesto despreocupado a sus amigos, que sonrieron aliviados.

\- Así que eres buscador... - intervino, en la conversación, Charlie - Debes ser muy bueno si conseguiste entrar al equipo en tu primer año...

\- Bueno... - respondió Harry azorado - Se me da bastante bien... Aunque...

\- Es el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos... - interrumpió Oliver, que siempre estaba atento a cualquier conversación sobre quidditch, y se había acercado a sus dos buscadores favoritos, poniéndose detrás de ellos.

\- Recuerdo cuando me decías eso a mí... - fingió molestarse el pelirrojo, pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su atractiva y morena cara.

\- Lo siento, amigo, pero el enano te ha superado... - se encogió de hombros el capitán, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, a modo de consuelo..

\- Menos mal que al final elegiste a los dragones y no ser jugador profesional.. Parece que al final no eras tan bueno... - le tomó el pelo, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Jugador profesional de quidditch? - preguntó Harry con admiración.

El niño amaba el quidditch, y para él, dedicarse profesionalmente a jugar, a ese deporte tan fantástico, era un sueño imposible.

\- Tuve ofertas de algunos equipos, pero aunque amaba el quidditch... Los dragones... - intentó que lo entendiera, el ojiazul.

\- Charlie está enamorado de sus dragones - lo interrumpió Bill, tomándole el pelo de nuevo - Algún día nos dará un sobrinito dragón...

Todos los hermanos Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Oliver rieron por la broma del pelilargo mientras, el dragonista le sacaba la lengua a su hermano mayor.

Bill se parecía mucho a los gemelos, pensó el ojiverde, y se rió por dentro, al acordarse que se lo había imaginado como el serio Percival.

Aunque ahora mismo, Percy, también reía despreocupado, tal vez, estar con sus hermanos mayores le sentaba bien...

\- ¡Charles Weasley! - interrumpió, sus pensamientos, Molly - Deja de entretener a Harry...

\- No me llames así, mamá, soy Charlie... - protestó con tono infantil, el cuidador de dragones.

\- Si quieres que te llame Charlie... Entonces deja de entretener a Harry... ¿No ves que no está comiendo nada? - lo riñó su madre.

\- No es su culpa, señora Weasley... Por favor, no se enfade con él... - rogó el niño, le caía muy bien el moreno ojiazul, y por nada del mundo quería que éste se enfadase con él, y la reprimenda de su madre, no ayudaba mucho.

\- ¡Oh cariño! - se enterneció la pelirroja, cambiando su tono autoritario a un tono cariñoso - Eres tan dulce... Está bien, no le reclamo más a Charlie... Pero debes comer cielo...

El pequeño león, comió una tostada sonriéndole a Molly, y ésta dándose por satisfecha, volvió a su conversación con Arthur.

Una vez fuera de peligro, los chicos volvieron a su conversación sobre su tema favorito: el quidditch.

\- Harry atrapó su primera snitch con la boca... - les contó Ron, con orgullo, a sus dos hermanos mayores.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

\- ¡Oh, ese fue un partido épico! - contestó Fred por él.

\- Si - recordó George - La escoba del enano se volvió loca y daba bandazos sin parar...

\- Harry estuvo a punto de caerse... Quedó colgado de la escoba por un sólo brazo... A miles de metros del suelo... - rememoró Hermione, sintiendo un escalofrío - Fue horrible...

\- ¡Por qué demonios no paraste el partido! - le gritó el dragonista, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, a Oliver.

\- Buen-no, Harry n-no... no q-quis-so - tartamudeó el capitán aterrado al ver la mirada furibunda de los pelirrojos adultos.

\- ¿Qué no quiso? ¡Tú eres el capitán! Si uno de tus jugadores está en peligro, paras el partido... - siguió gritándole Charlie.

\- Que sea la última vez, Wood... No se te ocurra volver a poner al canijo en peligro... - lo amenazó Bill - Harry es ahora nuestro hermano y si le pasa algo te las verás con nosotros... ¿Lo has entendido?

\- S-si, lo h-he... l-lo he e-enten-ntend-dido - respondió, aterrado, el guardián.

\- Tranquilos chicos... Nosotros estábamos allí para proteger a nuestro hermanito por si al final se caía de la escoba... - les confesó George, tratando de calmarlos.

\- ¿Y cómo ibais a hacer? - preguntó, el ojiazul, que aún estaba furioso.

\- Planeábamos con nuestras escobas por debajo de él... Para agarrarlo si se caía - reveló Fred, más serio, de lo que se lo había visto nunca.

\- Yo... No sabía eso... Gracias... - les agradeció, Harry, aturdido.

\- Eres nuestro hermanito, te cuidamos las espaldas... - le quitó importancia George, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Bien hecho chicos, me siento orgulloso de vosotros... - aplaudió Bill.

\- Si, yo también estoy muy orgulloso... - lo secundó Charlie, sonriéndoles a los traviesos, pero leales gemelos.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Harry! ¡Ya es oficial! Aunque hace meses que te dije que eras mi hermano... Ahora tienes cinco más... - celebró Ron, levantándose a abrazar, a su mejor amigo y hermano.

Y todos los hermanos Weasley lo abrazaron, dándole la bienvenida a la familia, ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres, que decidieron mantenerse al margen, pero aceptando y queriendo al ojiverde como un miembro más de su numerosa prole, como un hijo más.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que agarraste la snitch con la boca? - volvió al tema Charlie, un poco más calmado ya, se le había parado el corazón, al escuchar a Hermione, contar lo que había pasado con la escoba del pequeño buscador, ya quería tanto a ese niño como a sus hermanos, y quería protegerlo, y por la cara que había puesto Bill... Sabía que había sentido lo mismo que él...

\- Me lancé en picado y... - respondió, algo incomodo, el azabache.

\- ¿Hablando de quidditch, ahijado? - lo interrumpió, abrazándolo por detrás Sirius, que acababa de entrar en el comedor, acompañado de Remus, que estaba detrás de Ron.

El hombre lobo se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, y el animago en el sitio del pequeño buscador, sentando al menor en su regazo, como ya había tomado por costumbre.

A cualquier otro niño de once años le habría molestado que lo tratasen como un bebé, pero a Harry, que nunca había recibido cariño hasta entrar en Hogwarts, le encantaba esas demostraciones de cariño, que su padrino y tío le prodigaban.

\- ¿Tú también jugabas al quidditch, padrino?- le preguntó recostándose en su hombro, no había dormido mucho y se sentía cansado.

Tal vez fuera por el hechizo de los libros, pensó, el pergamino decía algo sobre que su energía estaba conectada a los libros... A lo mejor, el capitulo anterior había consumido mucha de su energía... Pero no importaba, haría lo que fuese por salvar todas las vidas inocentes posibles.

\- ¡Pues claro! Era cazador... - le contestó el ojigris, acariciándole el cabello, y fijándose en lo cansado que parecía Harry, arrepintiéndose de haberlo despertado tan temprano.

\- ¿Y tú tío Remus? - se interesó el azabache.

\- No, yo prefería animar - negó el castaño, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah! - asintió el niño, entendiendo que tal vez, no había jugado, por si alguna de sus "ausencias luneras", coincidía con algún partido.

Lupin, notó por donde iban sus pensamientos, por como lo miraba, e intentó distraerlo.

\- Pero tu padre si lo hacía... - le reveló, y al instante vio en su cara ilusionada, que había logrado su objetivo.

\- Si, lo sabía... Lo vi en la sala de trofeos... ¿Era cazador como tú? - le preguntó a su padrino.

\- No, James era buscador, como tú... - le contó Sirius, acariciándole la mejilla, a un extasiado niño, que se había quedado callado, disfrutando de la similitud con su padre.

No pudieron seguir con su conversación, porque Dumbledore, se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose a todos.

\- Bueno, amigos... Espero que hayan descansado bien, y también que hayan repuesto energía con este delicioso desayuno que los elfos prepararon con cariño para nosotros... - dijo amablemente y levantado el libro - Ahora... Llegó el momento de leer el siguiente capítulo, ¿quién quiere leer?

\- Yo lo haré... - anunció Severus sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Estupendo, profesor Snape - aplaudió, contento, el director.

\- Profesor Dumbledore... - levantó su mano Hermione, con timidez - ¿No sería mejor que hubiera unos asientos más cómodos?

\- ¡Excelente idea! - alabó el anciano - Levántense un momento, por favor...

Y con un par de movimientos con su varita, el peliblanco, desapareció las incomodas mesas y sillas, y en su lugar, aparecieron cómodos sofás, sillones y poufs ataviados con mantas y cojines.

Y el Gran Comedor se vio envuelto en el caos, durante unos instantes, todos se apresuraron a juntar sofás y sillones, para sentarse con sus mejores amigos .

Ron y Hermione, se sentaron en uno de los sofás, dejando un espacio entre ellos, para que Harry se sentase, pero fueron los merodeadores los que se sentaron en el hueco vacío, haciendo que, ambos niños, se separaran más.

El ojiverde, se puso triste, al ver que no había espacio para él, pero no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para buscar un sitio vacío, pero algo lo detuvo, Sirius lo había agarrado de un de un brazo, y tirando del, lo sentó en su regazo.

\- Quiero tenerte cerca - le susurró al oido, el ojigris, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

Y Harry lo supo, supo que no había, un sitio mejor en el mundo, para estar...

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

-o-


	4. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**EL VIDRIO QUE SE DESVANECIÓ**

 **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad de J.K Rowling, el resto corre de mi cuenta.**

 **\- El vidrio que se desvaneció** \- empezó a leer Severus.

\- ¿Se desvaneció?- preguntó Dean.

\- Magia accidental, supongo - respondió Percy.

Los profesores y adultos miraron a Harry curiosos , desaparecer objetos era magia avanzada.  
Harry, ajeno a las miradas, sonrió recordando el episodio en el zoológico.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley** **se despertaron y** e **ncontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

\- Todavía me pone furioso que se atreviera a dejarte solo, a la intemperie- murmuró Remus molesto al oido de Harry.

Harry le dio un apretón en la mano transmitiéndole que estaba ahí y estaba bien.

 **pero** **PrivetDrive** **no había cambiado** **en absoluto.**

\- ¿Cómo que nada había cambiado? ¡Mi increíble ahijado estaba allí!- se levantó Sirius con Harry en brazos.

 **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley** **y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde elseñor** **Dursley** **había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche 13de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran** testimonio del **tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad** de retratos **de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** diferentes colores **,**

\- ¿Y para qué le hacen fotos a una pelota? - preguntó Hermione.

\- La pregunta sería... ¿Por qué le ponen gorros de colores? - intervino Ron.

\- Definitivamente, estos muggles están locos... -rió Seamus.

\- ¡Eh! - se ofendió Dean- Que no todos los muggles son tan idiotas.

 **pero Dudley** **Dursley** **ya no era un niño pequeño,**

\- ¡La pelota es un niño! - se sorprendió Katie sin poder parar de reír.

\- Un niño rosa... - dijo Angelina casi en el suelo por la risa.

 **y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado** y abrazado **por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí** viviera otro **niño.**

\- ¿Dónde estabas tú entonces? - miró Neville confuso a Harry.

\- No te habrían enviado a un orfanato, ¿no? - preguntó Charlie preocupado.

\- No tuve tanta suerte, todavía estaba ahí,por desgracia- respondió el niño sombrío.

Si ese niño consideraba que haber ido a parar a un orfanato habría sido suerte, las cabezas de sus tíos corrían grave peligro, pensó Charlie sintiendo como su furia iba creciendo.

 **Sin** **embargo, Harry** **Potter** **estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona** **era el primer ruido del día.-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

\- ¡Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño!- se escandalizó Molly.

\- Alastor, por qué no visitas a esa mujer y le lanzas uno de tus ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - le sugirió Tonks con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Si la visito no será para eso...- dijo el auror con tono de amenaza.

 **Harry** **se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

\- ¡Déjalo en paz, estúpida muggle! - gritó Theo al que sujetaba Blaise tan enfadado como él.

 **-¡Arriba! -chilló de nuevo. Harry** **oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina,y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

\- No debería gritarle, es un niño- juzgó Arthur.

\- Esa mujer no tiene ni idea de como tratar a un niño- apoyó Kingsley.

\- Tienes muy buen oido, cachorro- lo felicitó Sirius acariciándole la espalda e intentado calmarse por el mal trato que daba a su ahijado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el niño extrañado.

\- Porque escuchar los ruidos de la cocina desde el piso de arriba es tener oído de perro o de lobo- contestó Remus haciéndo que los tres se rieran de su chiste interno.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

\- ¡Mi moto! ¡Es mi moto! - chillo Sirius emocionado dando botes en su asiento haciendo que Harry tuviera la impresión de estar en una atracción.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

\- Soñabas con mi moto... Me echabas de menos...

\- No creo que Harry se acordase de ti, no te había vuelto a ver desde que era un bebé.

\- Cállate Lunático, tan sólo estás celoso...

 **Su** **tía volvió a la puerta**.  
 **-¿Ya estás levantado? -quiso saber.**

\- Tal vez si dejas de molestarlo pueda hacerlo- intervino Ron harto de la mujer.

 **-Casi** **-respondió Harry**  
 **-Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.**

\- ¿Te hace cocinar?- preguntó Remus furioso.

\- ¿Se han atrevido a tratarte como un elfo doméstico?- gritó Sirius temblando de ira.

\- ¡Es un niño! No debería cocinar! - se indignó Minerva.

\- ¡Podría quemarse! ¡El bacon es realmente peligroso!- se angustió Molly revisando a Harry de arriba a abajo por si tenía alguna herida.

\- No pasa nada, no me quemé con el bacon- intentó calmarlos Harry.

\- Si pasa Harry, los niños no cocinan - le discutió Hermione.

 **Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-Pues prepárale tú el desayuno a tu estúpido hijo - siseó Sirius.

 **Harry** **gimió**.  
 **-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

-¡No ha dicho nada!- rugió Seamus.

 **-Nada, nada...El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

\- Porque eres muy despistado, Harry - dijo Hermione con cariño.

Todos ríeron por el comentario de la niña mientras Harry se hacía el molesto.

 **Harry** **se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Ron se puso pálido ante la mención de la araña.

\- ¿Como podías convivir con una araña?- le preguntó con gesto de asco.

\- No sabía que fueras tan desordenado - lo miró Bill riéndose.

\- No lo es - lo defendió Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el niño.

\- Porque hemos visto tu cuarto anoche y esta mañana y tu zona era una de las dos más ordenadas - le reveló Remus.

\- La otra es la de Neville- informó Harry.

\- Es la costumbre, mi abuelita es muy estricta- se sonrojó Neville.

 **Harry** **estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

\- ¿Una alacena?- bramó Sirius- ¡Los Dursley están muertos !

\- No padrino, te meterían en Azkaban y te perdería... Cálmate por favor, no importa dónde dormía...

\- Iré una noche de...- rugió Remus.

\- No tío, no hagas eso - lo interrumpió Harry subiéndose a su regazo y abrazándolo- Ellos no merecen la pena.

\- Esos muggles me van a conocer...- amenazó Alastor.

\- Le haremos una visita a esos Dursley, ¿verdad George?- le preguntó un serio Fred.

\- Verdad, Fred- le respondió un George que había perdido su eterna sonrisa.

\- Yo os acompañaré- sorprendió a todos Hermione.

\- Y yo- apoyó Ron.

\- Contad con nosotros- dijo Neville señalándose a él, a Seamus y a Dean.

Severus, hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar, no podía creerse que Potter, el principito de Gryffindor, hubiese dormido diez años en una alacena. Acaso no había sido el niño mimado que él había creído? El niño que vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico, vivía dentro de un armario y por la forma que lo trataba esa idiota de Petunia seguramente no recibiría cariño.

Los pensamientos de Draco iban también hacía la sorpresa de que Potter no hubiese crecido entre honores y algodones como él había pensado siempre.

Los tejones que lo consideraban un compañero leal, aunque no fuera de su casa estaban atónitos.

Las águilas tampoco podían creerlo, el salvador había tenido una infancia difícil y no la que ellos habían imaginado.

Y algunas de las serpientes empezaron a arrepentirse de haberlo juzgado mal, lo habían tratado tan duramente...

Harry deseaba que todos dejaran de mirarlo con compasión.  
Severus vio la incomodidad del niño y decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Cuando** **estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La** mesa estaba **casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños** **de Dudley.**

\- ¿Tan pequeña era la mesa? - preguntó Charlie sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

\- No, la mesa no era precisamente pequeña- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

 **Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar** el **segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

\- ¡Esos son regalos muy caros! - admiró Dean.

\- ¿Qué es un " _drenador_ "?- preguntó confundido Seamus.

\- ¿Y un " _velesor_ "?- se interesó Ron.

\- Son aparatos electrónicos muggles - les informó Dean con sencillez.

\- ¿" _Ecletonicos_ "? - intervino Arthur con un brillo en sus brazos.

\- Electrónicos -lo corrigió Hermione- Si quiere puedo explicárselo en el descanso...

\- ¡Eso serio maravilloso! - le agradeció feliz.

La **razón exacta por la que Dudley** **podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley** **estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

\- Más le vale que se mantenga alejado de ti- amenazó Sirius teniendo un mal presentimiento.

 **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley** **era Harry,**

\- Voy a enseñarle modales a ese malcriado- se enfadó Remus.

\- Los dos lo haremos, va a aprender a no meterse con mi ahijado- prometió Sirius con rabia.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry** **era muy rápido.**

\- ¡Ese es mi buscador! - vitoreó Oliver.

 **Tal** **vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry** **había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

\- Tu padre también era bajo y flaco, pero con el tiempo se le pasó...- bromeó Remus intentando hacer reír a su sobrino.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

\- ¿No te compraban ropa? - le preguntó Sirius enfureciendose de nuevo.

\- No, usaba la que se le quedaba pequeña a Dudley.

\- Yo mismo le pasaba un cheque todos los meses para cubrir tus gastos y que no te faltara nada- se indignó Dumbledore.

\- Pues ahora ya sabe a dónde iba a parar ese dinero...- le espetó Severus furioso por no haber cuidado del niño.

\- Si, en regalitos para su pequeño mastodonte- siseó Blaise.

Después de leer eso, Remus entendió porque Harry se había puesto su túnica esa mañana, no quería que viesen su ropa. Y supo que si hubiera dependido del niño nadie se habría enterado nunca de la mala vida que le habían dado los Dursley.

 **Harry** **tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro**

\- Igualito a James... - le sonrió su padrino.

 **y ojos de color verde brillante.**

\- Con los ojos de Lily- susurró Remus en su cuello.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas**

\- Y la ceguera Potter...- completó Sirius

 **siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva,consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley** **le había pegado en la nariz.**

\- Busca un escondite niño... Porque cuando te encontremos... - rugieron Sirius y Remus.

\- ¡Pagarás por eso mastodonte! - amenazaron chocando sus puños Theo y Blaise.

\- En realidad se parece más a un cerdo- bromeó Harry despertando algunas tímidas sonrisas, todos estaban demasiado enfadados para reír.

\- Aprenderé todos los hechizos de mi libro de defensa y los practicaré con él- masculló Hermione, ignorando el intento de chiste de Harry.

\- Yo también los estudiaré- prometió Ron, lo que hiciera falta por su amigo.

 **La única cosa que a Harry** **le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** pequeña cicatriz **en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

\- ¡Pero si tú odias esa cicatriz! - se sorprendió Ron.

\- Ahora si, pero antes no sabía lo que significaba...

\- Pero si significa la victoria de Ya-sabes-quien...- se extrañó un Ravenclaw.

\- Quizás para ti sea la caída de Voldemort- confesó Harry haciendo que todo el comedor,salvo unos pocos, se estremeciesen - pero para mi significa la muerte de mis padres.

Todo el comedor enmudeció, algunos empezaban a entender al niño.  
Harry había conocido la soledad y el desamparo, algo que ningún niño debería conocer.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**  
 **-En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron -había dicho-.**

\- ¿Accidente de coche? - siseó Severus, esa estúpida de su tía ni si quiera le había dicho la verdad

\- ¡Eso es infame! - rugió Minerva

\- ¿Cómo pueden mentirle así sobre sus padres?- se escandalizó Pomona.

 **Y no hagas preguntas.**

\- ¿Cómo va a aprender sin preguntar? - preguntó con incredulidad Filius.

 **«No** **hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 **Tío** **Vernon** **entró a la cocina cuando Harry** **estaba dando la vuelta al** tocino.

\- ¡Les estás haciendo en desayuno! ¡Esa mujer no tiene cerebro! ¡Podrías haberte quemado!- Molly era agarrada por su marido para evitar que se levantase de su asiento.

\- ¿Desde cuando cocinas, Harry? - interrogó Remus intentando controlar la rabia que sentía.

\- No sé... pero no importa...

\- Harry... - le pidió Sirius, al que le estaba costando mucho mantener la calma.

\- De verdad que no es importante...

\- Potter, contesta... - Harry miró a su profesor y vio que estaba tan furioso como su padrino y su tío.

\- Desde los cinco años... - confesó agachando la cabeza- pero desde que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts ya no tengo que hacer ninguna tarea doméstica y me dieron el segundo cuarto de Dudley...

\- El cerdo tiene dos cuartos y tú dormías en un armario? -esta vez el indignado era el mismísimo Draco.

\- Bueno, ahora sólo tiene uno y cuando tenga que volver allí en las vacaciones sólo me ignorarán...

\- Tú no vas a volver allí nunca- interrumpió Sirius.

\- ¿No?- Harry lo miró esperanzado.

\- Por supuesto que no- lo ratificó Remus abrazando al niño.

\- Gracias- les dijo contento abrazándolos a los dos.

Todo el comedor se alegró de que el niño no tuviera que volver a esa casa.

 **-¡Péinate! -bramó como saludo matinal.**  
 **Una** **vez por semana, tío Vernon** **miraba por encima de su periódico** y gritaba **que Harry** **necesitaba un corte de pelo.**

\- El pelo Potter es indomable, nadie puede contra él- bromeó Sirius que había puesto a Harry de nuevo en su regazo.

 **A Harry** **le habían cortado más vece** s **el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

\- Ese Dursley es más idiota de lo que creía, han pasado diez años y sigue buscando un imposible- comentó Minerva.

 **Harry** **estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley** **llegó a la cocina con su madre.**  
 **Dudley** **se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

\- ¡Ughh!- se asquearon las jugadoras de Gryffindor

 **Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley** **parecía un angelito. Harry** **decía a menudo que Dudley** **parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todo el comedor rió por la descripción y el sentido del humor del niño.

\- Me gusta mucho tu sentido del humor, cachorro- lo alabó su padrino- Haremos de ti un excelente merodeador... ¿No es así, Lunático?

\- Estoy muy seguro de ello- afirmó su tío con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh no! - prohibió Minerva- De eso nada...

\- Nosotros entrenaremos al pequeño Ronnie y juntos triunfaremos- aseguró Fred.

\- Incluso podemos enseñarle el lado oscuro a nuestra futura prefecta perfecta, la pequeña Hermy- se ofreció George.

\- ¡NO NO NO... OS LO PROHIBO! - gritó Minerva apoyada por el resto de lo profesores que lucían igual de aterrados que la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Harry** **puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio.**  
 **Entretanto, Dudley** **contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**  
 **-Treinta y seis -dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-.**

\- ¿Treinta y seis? Qué pretenden haciendole tantos regalos a un niño? - masculló Alastor.

 **Dos menos que el año pasado.**  
 **-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**  
 **-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces -dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

\- ¡Oh! Sabe contar!- fingió sorprenderse George.

\- ¡Eso si es una sorpresa! - lo imitó Fred.

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

\- ¡Bien pensado! - aplaudió Ron- No fuera que te quedaras sin desayuno por culpa del idiota de tu primo.

\- Y menos después de habertelo tenido que preparar tú... - dijo Neville molesto con esa familia de sucios muggles.

 **Tía** **Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?Dudley** **pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él.**

 **Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 **-Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

-Retiramos nuestro comentario anterior...¡ No sabe sumar! - esta vez los gemelos no tenía que fingir asombro, estaban realmente sorprendidos de que ese niño fuera tan retrasado.

 **-Treinta y nueve, dulzura -dijo tía Petunia.**  
 **-Oh** **-Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano. Entonces está bien.**

\- ¿Está bien? Nooo, no está bien- se indignó Bill- ese niño es un malcriado.

 **Tío** **Vernon** **rió entre dientes.**  
 **-El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre.¡Bravo, Dudley! -dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- ¿Lo está premiando? No me lo puedo creer...- refunfuñó Alastor.

\- Pues no sé de qué te sorprendes a estas alturas...- refunfuñó Tonks.

 **En** **aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo,** mientras Harry **y tío Vernon** **miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando** **la bicicleta decarreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos** para el **ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro,cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez.**

 **-Malas** **noticias, Vernon** **-dijo-. La señora Figg** **se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. -Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

\- ¿Por qué tenía que cuidarte esa señora, Harry?-preguntó Dean.

\- Porque ellos iban a salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley -contestó Harry de mala gana sabiendo las reacciones que eso traería.

\- ¿No te llevaban cuando salían? - se horrorizó Hermione.

\- No, se averguenzan de mi, no quieren que me vean con ellos.

\- Estupidos Dursley...-murmulló Ron.

 **La boca de Dudley** **se abrió con horror,pero el corazón de Harry** **dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine.**

\- Nosotros te llevaremos a todos esos sitios- le prometió Sirius.

\- Si, te llevaremos a todos los lugares que quieras- apoyó Remus.

\- Yo te llevaré a Rumania a la reserva de dragones- aseguró Charlie.

\- Y yo a Egipto a ver las tumbas de los faraones- prometió también Bill.

Harry no podía estar más feliz con todas esas promesas y miraba a todos infinitamente agradecido por demostrarle que ellos no se avergonzaban de él.

 **Cada año, Harry** **se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.**

\- La señora Figg nunca fue mala conmigo- aclaró Harry- es sólo que no era muy divertido pasar el día con ella y sus gatos...

 **Harry** **no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg** **le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

\- No suena muy divertido... - dijo Sirius poniendo una mueca que hizo reír al niño.

 **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry** **como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

\- Claro, todo sabemos del gran talento de Harry rompiendo piernas...-ironizó Fred.

\- Son su especialidad...- rodó los ojos George.

 **Harry** **sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws** **o Tufty.**  
 **-Podemos llamar a Marge** **-sugirió tío Vernon.**

\- ¡No, a ella no! - se estremeció el niño.

\- No te gusta nada esa muggle, ¿eh?- le dijo Sirius al oido abrazándolo por detrás.

\- Es horrible...- le confesó Harry.

 **-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

\- Es el chico el que no la aguanta a ella- comentó Remus que había escuchado lo que el niño le decía al ojigris.

 **Los** **Dursley** **hablaban a menudo sobre Harry** **de aquella manera, como sino estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no** podía entenderlos **, algo así como un gusano.**

\- ¡Harry es muy inteligente! - lo defendió Hermione.

 **-¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**  
 **-Está de vacaciones en Mallorca** **-respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**  
 **-Podéis dejarme aquí -sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

\- No es un mal plan..-le sonrió Dean.

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**  
 **-¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? -rezongó.**

\- ¡No va a quemar la casa! - se indignaron Sirius y Remus.

 **-No voy a quemar la casa -dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Los tres se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

 **-Supongo** **que podemos llevarlo -dijo en voz baja tía Petunia-... y dejarlo en el coche...**

\- ¿En el coche? Solo?- gritó Minerva.

\- Esos Dursley van a sufrir todo lo que te han hecho,pequeño- prometió Remus.

 **-El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

\- ¿Solo por qué es nuevo?- gritó Tonks con el pelo rojo- No tiene nada que ver con el peligro de que pudieras morir asfixiado...

 **Dudley** **comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que** no lloraba **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre** le daría **cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

\- ¡Deja de llorar cerdo! -increpó Blaise.

\- No puede ser más patetico...- negó con la cabeza Theo.

 **-Mi pequeñito** **Dudley** **no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial -exclamó, abrazándolo.**

\- No llores pequeñito, que pronto te haremos una visita- prometieron los gemelos con una sonrisa perversa.

 **-¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! -exclamó Dudley** **entre fingidos sollozos. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!**

\- ¡Tú eres el único que lo estropeas todo!- bufó Seamus.

 **-Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry,desde los brazos de su madre.**

\- Ya te enseñaremos los amigos de Harry a burlarte de él- amenazó Neville.

Harry lo miró para agradecerle y se sorprendió cuando vio como sus compañeros de habitación planeaban con miradas, gestos y medias palabras castigar a Dudley. Y se sorprendió más aún cuando vio que muchos Gryffindor se apuntaban.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, estaban orgullosos de que su niño tuviera tanta gente que quisiera defenderlo.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**  
 **-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! -dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers** **Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers** **era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

\- ¡Oh! El cerdo y la rata...- se burló Ron- por qué no los llevan al zoológico?

Harry miró a su amigo y estalló en una carcajada a la que siguió una risa histérica ante la mirada atónita de todo el comedor que no entendían que le había hecho tanta gracia, el comentario del pelirrojo había sido gracioso pero tampoco para eso.

\- Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco- comentó Draco en voz baja a los de su mesa y muchos lo miraron mal, entre ellos Theo y Blaise- ¡Eh! Que no lo decía con mala intención...

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry- Es sólo que... Bueno, enseguida lo entenderéis...

\- No te disculpes, cachorro- le acarició el pelo Sirius- Nos encanta verte reir...

\- Si, es música para nuestros oidos...- le aseguró Remus sonriéndole con cariño.

 **Era el que, habitualmente,sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley** **les pegaba.**

\- ¡Oh! Qué servicial...- ironizó George.

\- Quizás podríamos enseñarles como lo hacemos nosotros - sugirío Fred.

 **Dudley** **suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

\- Si, un matón llorica no es realmente creíble, ¿verdad cerdito? - dijo Alicia apoyada por sus amigas.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers** **y Dudley,camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Todos rieron ahora, entendiendo las carcajadas anteriores de Harry.

\- ¡El pequeño Ronnie es adivino!- chillaron los gemelos levantándose a abrazar a un avergonzado Ron.

\- Dejad de molestar a vuestro hermano!- los riñó Molly aunque no podía evitar reírse ella también.

\- Siempre supimos que serías grande Ron- ahora era Bill el que bromeaba con Ron que también se reía y le sacó la lengua.

\- Dime que los encerraste en una jaula...- suplicó Sirius a Harry.

\- No, pero pasó algo mucho mejor- le adelantó el niño con sonrisa traviesa.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon** **se llevó aparte a Harry.**  
 **-Te lo advierto -dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry-. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

\- ¡No te atrevas Dursley! - rugió Sirius.

 **-No** **voy a hacer nada -dijo Harry-. De verdad...Pero tío Vernon** **no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

\- Nosotros lo hacemos, Harry- le aseguró Hermione.

\- Y siempre lo haremos- le confirmó Ron.

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry** **y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley** **que él no las causaba.**

\- Es magia accidental, no puedes controlarla y tu tía tenía que saberlo- lo consoló Remus.

\- Claro que lo sabía, lo vivió con Lily- siseó Severus.

\- ¿Conocía a mi madre? - se extrañó el niño.

Severus fingió no escucharlo y siguió leyendo.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry** **volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

\- Pagarás por ello Petunia- interrumpió la lectura Severus.

\- ¡Oh! Ya lo creo que pagará... - le aseguró Remus.

 **Dudley** **se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

\- Los hermanos Weasley le daremos una lección a todo el que se haya reido de ti, hermanito- le prometió Bill.

Todos los Weasley asintieron frenéticamente a las palabras de su hermano.

\- Gracias "hermanos" pero al final no pasó nada de lo que yo temía.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

\- ¡Pelo Potter!- celebró Sirius triunfal.

\- Algo bueno tenía que tener ser un Potter- murmuró Severus para si mismo, se alegraba de que el chico no hubiera tenido que sufrir las burlas de los otros chicos, el mismo había pasado por ello durante su infancia.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana,**  
 **aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- ¡Una semana! - exclamó Molly- Lo encerraron una semana...

\- ¿Por qué Dumbledore? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarlo en esa casa? - lo cuestionó Arthur.

\- ¡Me prometiste que estaría bien! ¡Jamás debería haber confiado en ti! - le grito decepcionado Remus.

\- No sabía que lo tratarían así... Pensé que estaría protegido... - intentó defenderse el anciano.

\- ¿El gran Dumbledore nunca volvió a ver si el chico estaba bien? - lo increpó Severus.

\- ¡No te preocupaste de Harry! - lo acusó Sirius

\- Nosotros lo habríamos criado como a un hijo más - aseguró Arthur.

\- Para mis hijos ya es un hermano y para nosotros un hijo, les robaste la alegría de crecer juntos - lloró Molly.

\- ¡Nosotros habríamos hecho que Harry se sintiese querido desde siempre!- rugió Charlie.

\- Lo habríamos protegido - aseguró Bill.

\- Yo le habría enseñado a leer - intervino Percy.

\- Y nosotros a gastar bromas - dijo Fred.

\- Y a no dejar que se las gastasen - añadió George.

\- Y así ni Harry ni yo nos habríamos sentido solos jamás- dijo triste Ron.

Harry miraba a los Weasley, sabiendo que la vida con ellos habría sido maravillosa.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley** **(marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry.**  
 **Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry** **no fue castigado.**

\- ¡Menos mal! - se alegró Hermione, que era la única persona cercana a Harry que podía hablar en ese momento.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley** **lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry** **como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

\- ¿Te desapareciste? - preguntó Sirius asombrado.

\- No, creo que fue el viento que me empujó en medio de un salto.

\- Harry estás delgado pero no para que el viento te lleve volando- bromeó con cariño Remus.

\- Seguramente volaste, Lily lo hacia a menudo cuando era niña- informó Severus mirándole con algo parecido al cariño y confirmándole que había conocido a su madre.

Los adultos lo miraron fascinados, ese niño era realmente muy poderoso. Había magia increible dentro de él.

 **Los Dursley** **recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry** **andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon** **a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena)**

\- Otra vez en la alacena...- masculló furioso Sirius al que le estaba costando mucho controlar su magia y no era al único que le estaba pasando.

 **fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry** **suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**  
 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal.**

\- ¡YA LO GAFASTE! -gritaron varios de sus compañeros de casa.

 **Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley** **y Piers** **si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

\- A partir de ahora tendrás muchas más opciones- le prometió Remus abrazándolo y sentándolo en su regazo.

 **Mientras** **conducía, tío Vernon** **se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry** **eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

\- ¡Será imbecil! Harry es estupendo, no tiene nada malo- bramó Charlie.

\- Claro que no, es un excelente compañero- afirmó Neville, a lo que muchos asintieron.

\- Nosotros no lo conocemos tanto- dijo Theo- Pero nos cae bien...

\- Si -confirmó Blaise- Pensamos que sería arrogante y soberbio, pero desde el primer día demostró que es humilde y leal.

 **Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

\- ¿Qué tiene en contra de los motoristas? - preguntó Sirius ofendido mientras Remus y Harry sonreían de manera complice.

 **-... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros -dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.-Tuve** **un sueño sobre una moto -dijo Harry** **recordando de** **volando.**

\- ¡Se acuerda! ¡Se acuerda! - aplaudió Sirius bailando.

\- ¡Oh si! Se acuerda de tu moto...-se burló Remus.

\- No... ¡Se acuerda de mí! -le discutió el animago.

\- Claro, porque moto es sinónimo de Sirius- rodó los ojos el hombre lobo.

\- Se acuerda de el día que lo llevé...- Sirius se interrumpió al ver la mirada de su amigo.

\- ¿Subiste a Harry en tu moto?- le gritó furioso de la irresponsabilidad de ojigris.

\- ¡Es usted un irresponsable Black!- le recriminó Minerva.

\- Podría haberse caído, estúpido- siseó Severus.

\- Lo llevaba bien sujeto, jamás dañaría a mi ahijado- se defendió- Además él me lo pidió y nunca pude negarle nada...

\- ¿Él te lo pidió?¿ Tú te escuchas? - le preguntó exasperado el castaño- Harry apenas hablaba...

\- Pero nos entendíamos sin palabras, siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Y disfrutó realmente del paseo...

\- ¿Si?- le preguntó el niño- En el sueño también disfrutaba mucho.

\- Claro, porque era un recuerdo, un recuerdo FELIZ- remarcó mirando a los adultos que lo estaban matando con la mirada.

\- Puede que Harry disfrutase ese paseo pero Lily te habría matado si se hubiese enterado... -le aseguró Remus.

 **Tío** **Vernon** **casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:-¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

\- ¡La de mi padrino si!

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con** **y Piers** **se rieron disimuladamente.**  
 **-Ya** **sé que no lo hacen -dijo Harry-**.

\- Ahora sé que si lo hacen...- le sonrió el niño al ojigris que le guiñó un ojo.

 **Fue sólo un sueñ** **deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley** **aún más que las preguntas que Harry** **hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.**  
 **Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

\- Harry siempre tiene ideas peligrosas, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras- dijo Hermione riendo.

\- Si y después simplemente le sigues- rió Ron.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley** **compraron a Dudley** **y a Piers** **unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry** **que quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

\- Era mi sabor favorito- aseguró el niño antes de que nadie dijese nada.

Todos lo miraron conformes, si era su sabor favorito entonces estaba bien.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo** **mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

\- ¡Buena esa Harry! - lo vitoreó Oliver

\- En serio, cachorro, me gusta como piensas- le dijo orgulloso su padrino con una gran sonrisa.

 **Fue** **la mejor mañana que Harry** **había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley,**

\- Lo entiendo, es mejor que no te relacionen con ese tipo de animales- se burló Draco.

 **para que Dudley** **y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer,no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

\- Acabo de descubrir que mi deporte favorito ya no es el quidchit- confesó George a su hermano.

\- ¿Puede que tu nuevo deporte favorito sea hacerle la vida imposible a esos dos? - aventuró ilusionado Fred.

\- ¡Que bien me conoces Gred!

\- ¡Lo practicaremos juntos Feorge!

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley** **tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon** **le compró otro y Harry** **tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

\- ¿Permiso? ¿Permiso para acabar su bocadillo? ¿Permiso para comer sus sobras? - los ojos de Remus centelleaban de furia.

\- Los encerrraré en un armario sin comida, sin agua, sin luz...- gruñó Sirius mientras se levantaba y paseaba furioso entre los sofás.

Todos miraban a Sirius con miedo, parecía a punto de estallar mientras murmuraba febrilmente, nadie sabía como calmarlo.  
Harry se levantó hasta él y tiró de su mano repetidas veces hasta que Sirius se agachó poniéndose a su altura, entonces el niño le acarició la cara.

\- Tranquilo padrino... Estoy bien... Estoy aquí... No pasa nada.. Nada de eso importa ya... Ahora estamos juntos.. - repitió durante minutos intentando calmar a Sirius.

Sirius salió de su trance y lo abrazó aferrandose a él, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del niño, que le acariciaba su largo cabello.  
Remus se levantó y abrazó a ambos, estuvieron así unos minutos y luego volvieron a sus asientos.

 **Más tarde, Harry** **pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

\- ¿Eso era bueno? - dudó Ron.

\- Para él si, Ronald- lo calló Hermione dándole un codazo por su falta de tacto.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley** **y Piers** **querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y la a gruesas pitones que estrujaban** **a los hombres.**

\- Se me ocurren un par de candidatos para ser condenados a ser estrujados- sugirió Alastor.

 **Dudley** **encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon** **y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata,**

\- Habría sido divertido si la morsa estuviera dentro...- rió Sirius.

 **pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas.**

\- ¡Una lástima! Habría sido una manera genial de amenizar la historia...- siseó Severus.

 **En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley** **permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**  
 **-Haz** **que se mueva -le exigió a su padre.**

\- ¿Exigió? ¿Pero este niño que se cree?- rugió Tonks.

 **Tío** **Vernon** **golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.-Hazlo** **de nuevo -ordenó Dudley.**

\- Y la morsa le hace caso... No sé quien es peor...- negó con la cabeza Bill.

 **Tío** **Vernon** **golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.-Esto** **es aburrido -se quejó Dudley.**

\- Tú si que eres aburrido- se indignó Hagrid.

 **Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

\- Me sorprende que no lo hiciera rodando...- se burló Seamus.

 **Harry** **se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente.**

\- ¿Por qué la miras tanto?- preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no recordaba porque lo había hecho.

 **Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

\- A él le molestaban mucho más- le susurró Hermione a Ron.

 **Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, el podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

\- Odio esos pensamientos tan pesimistas que tiene nuestro hermanito- le confesó Charlie a Bill.

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un** **la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor,para ver si alguien lo observaba.**  
 **Nadie le prestaba atención.**

\- Creo que eso es mejor que ser señalado continuamente- sopesó Harry.

 **Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que te gusten las serpientes?- preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

\- Theo y Blaise me gustan y son serpientes- le replicó el niño serio.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón...- concedió el ojigris.

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon** **y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry** **una mirada que decía claramente:-Me pasa esto constantemente.-Lo** **sé -murmuró Harry** **a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo-. Debe de ser realmente** **serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Sirus y Remus se miraron preguntandose lo mismo, ¿estaba Harry hablando con una serpiente?

 **-A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? -preguntó Harry** **la serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry** **miró con curiosidad.«Boa** **Constrictor, Brasil.»-¿Era** **bonito aquello?La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry** **leyó: «Esteespécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

\- Pobrecita, no había conocido Brasil- dijo Harry recordando a la serpiente.

 **-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

Todo el comedor lo miraba realmente sorprendido, el niño hablaba parsel.

\- ¡Harry hablas parsel!- exclamó Sirius mirándolo atónito.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es el lenguaje de las serpientes- le explicó Remus.

\- ¿Oh! - dijo el niño entendiendo- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No, pero si muy interesante- dijo Dumbledore muy pensativo.

 **-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE!¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley** **se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

\- Con lo gordo que está seguro que no fue muy rápido- rió Seamus.

 **-Quita** **de en medio -dijo, golpeando a Harry** **en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry** **cayó al suelo de cemento.**

\- ¡Maldito niño! ¡Yo te enseñaré modales! - se enfadó Alastor.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers** **y Dudley** **estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron los gemelos emocionados.

 **Harry** **se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

\- ¡Oh! ¡El vidrio que desapareció! ¡Pero eso es magia avanzada! - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó inseguro mirando a su padrino y su tío que asintieron asombrados.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

\- Cobardes... -murmuraron algunos Gryffindor.

\- Me gustaría veros a vosotros delante de una boa gigante- los retó Harry.

Los que habían hablado bajaron las cabezas avergonzados.

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry** **habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:-Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

\- Has hecho una amiga para toda la vida- rió Blaise.

 **El** **encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.-Pero... ¿y el vidrio? -repetía-. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

\- ¡Preguntale a Harry! - rió Dean.

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.**  
 **Piers** **y Dudley** **no dejaban de quejarse.**  
 **Por lo que Harry** **había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies,**

\- Tenías razón Harry, no todas las serpientes son malas... ¡Esa mola! -admiró Fred.

\- Si... ¡Mola mucho! - lo secundó George.

 **pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley** **les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna,**

\- Hmmm... Un jamoncito rico... - se relamió Blaise- Una pena que sea que estés podrido cerdito y yo prefiera manjares...

\- Chico, me caes bien. Me gusta como piensas... - le dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias señor Black -le contestó Blaise con una sonrisa.

\- Llámame Sirius.

 **mientras Piers** **juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

\- Las serpientes no estrangulan a las ratas, se las comen... - intervino Theo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

\- ¡Muy buena esa, mini serpiente!- le aplaudió Sirius.

 **Pero lo peor,para Harry** **al menos, fue cuando Piers** **se calmó y pudo decir:-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

\- Chivato asqueroso- masculló Ron.

 **Tío Vernon** **esperó hasta que Piers** **se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry.**

\- Como esa morsa te haya puesto la mano encima...- dejó sin terminar la frase el animago.

 **Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.-Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida -pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla.**

\- ¿Como que no hay comida?- gritó Molly.

\- No puede dejar a un niño en crecimiento sin comida- se escandalizó Poppy.

 **Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

\- Da de comer a tu sobrino estúpida y no alcohol a tu marido! - siseó Severus.

 **Mucho** **más tarde, Harry** **estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj.**

\- ¿Para qué querías un reloj? - se sorprendió Percy.

\- Seguro que ahora lo dicen- le respondió Harry.

 **No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley** **estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ira la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

\- ¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo- exclamó Percy.

 **Había** **vivido con los Dursley** **casi diez años, diez años desgraciados,**

\- ¡Jamás te perdonaré eso Dumbledore! - grito Sirius siendo respaldado por el resto de los adultos y la mayoria de los alumnos.

 **hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

\- ¡Te acuerdas de eso! - se horrorizó Molly **.**

\- ¿Cómo se puede acordar de algo así? - se preguntó Minerva.

 **Aquello** **debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de donde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

\- Nosotros te los recordaremos todos los días- le prometió Sirius.

\- Tendrás un poquito de ellos cada día- le aseguró Remus.

 **Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.**

 **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

\- Tenemos montones de fotos, ahora son tuyas- siguió prometiendo Sirius.

\- En cuanto salgas de aquí haremos un album de fotos para ti..- planeó Remus

 **Cuando** **era más pequeño, Harry** **soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley** **eran su única familia.**

\- Lo siento tanto Harry, jamás debí haber permitido que Dumbledore te alejara de mí- murmuró triste Remus.

\- Está bien, tío, no pasa nada... Ahora estás aquí. es lo único que importa- lo consoló Harry.

\- Jamás debí entregarte a Hagrid- se quebró Sirius.

 **-** No importa padrino, hiciste lo que creías mejor, Dumbledore tambien lo hizo -lo consoló el niño a la vez que trataba de disculpar al director.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

 **Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito** **con un sombrero** **violeta** **lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley**

 **Después** **de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había** **llevado** **de la tienda, sin comprar nada.**

 **Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús.**

Kingsley miró a Draco y alzó las cejas esperando que hiciera algún comentario.

\- Si... Ya lo sé... - le dijo Draco levantando las manos- El verde no es exclusivo de Slytherin...

 **Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra.**

\- ¿Es que quieren volverlo loco?- preguntó enfadada Pomona.

 **Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en** el momento **en que Harry** **trataba de acercarse.**

\- Eso si era frustrante...- reconoció Harry

 **En** **el colegio, Harry** **no tenía amigos.**

\- ¿Fui tu primer amigo?

 **Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley** **odiaba a aquel extraño Harry** **Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas,**

Severus se sintió identificado con el dolor del niño, él había sufrido por lo mismo. Se parecía más a él que a James... Qué equivocado había estado pensó con tristeza.

 **y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

\- ¡Nosotros lo estamos! ¡Arriba Harry! ¡Abajo Dudley! ¡Arriba Harry! ¡Abajo Dudley! **-** cantaron los gemelos ante los aplausos de muchos que se unieron al cántico.

\- Terminó el capítulo - dijo Severus cerrando el libro.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Las cartas de nadie

**LAS CARTAS DE NADIE**

 **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad de J.K Rowling y los personajes también, lo que sobra de mi imaginación.**

\- ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? - preguntó el director.

\- Yo lo haré - levantó la mano Minerva.

Severus le dio el libro y la lectura de reanudó.

\- Las cartas de nadie - leyó la profesora.

\- ¿Las cartas de nadie? - interrumpió Seamus.

\- ¿Quién es nadie? - preguntó Neville.

\- Harry tiene casi once años por esas fechas así que... - supuso Remus.

\- ¡La carta de Hogwarts!- celebró Sirius.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar volver al día que recibieron su carta de Hogwarts, ese día tan especial que todos recordaban con cariño.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

\- ¿Cuanto fue eso? - preguntó Ron.

\- No lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Aproximadamente? - insistió Sirius.

\- No importa, de verdad. Siga leyendo profesora - contestó Harry terco.

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

\- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu primo? - preguntó de improviso Hermione.

\- ¿En Mayo, por qué lo...? - Harry detuvo su pregunta al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa.

\- ¿Estuviste un mes encerrado? - rugió Sirius.

\- Supongo...- contestó Harry cansado.

\- ¿Supones? ¿Es que te da igual? - se asombró Remus por la indiferencia del niño.

\- Era el castigo más habitual... - se encogió de hombros.

 **y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

\- ¡Ese niño es peor que un demonio! - se enfadó Tonks.

\- ¡Es un malcriado que ni siquiera valora sus regalos! - se alteró Molly.

-Eso es porque cuando rompe algo sólo tiene que gimotear un poco y le compran otro nuevo - explicó Harry bostezando.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers,Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

\- Él que tiene menos cerebro es el lider - ironizó Severus.

 **Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

\- Nosotros le cazaremos a él ahora - amenazaron George y Fred.

\- Unas bludgers le aclararán las ideas - sugirió Angelina.

\- Le meteremos la quaffle por el... - propuso Alicia.

\- Por todos sus agujeros - añadió Katie.

\- Aprenderá que nadie se mete con nuestro pequeño buscador - aseguró Oliver.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones,cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

\- Pues claro que no... ¡Irás a Hogwarts! - canturreó Sirius.

\- Eso aún no lo sabía - confesó el niño tímido.

 **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

\- ¡Ese es el peor colegio de la zona! - se indignó Severus.

\- ¿Lo conoce? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Conozco su fama... - suavizó el tono el pocionista.

\- Bueno, no importa porque Harry irá a Hogwarts - intentó calmar los ánimos el hombre lobo.

Para Severus, Remus estaba equivocado si que importaba. Claro que Harry había terminado en Hogwarts, pero el hecho de que hubiesen elegido ese mal colegio habiendo varios aceptables en la zona, revelaba mucho del comportamiento de los tíos de Potter. Esos dos no se librarían de una visita, y no sería nada amistosa.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**  
 **-Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día -dijo a Harry-. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**  
 **-No, gracias -respondió Harry-. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.**

 **Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

\- Tenías tiempo, seguramente le llevaría un par de semanas pillarlo - aseguró Fred.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - dudó George.

\- Hablamos del cerdo que no sabe sumar dos... - insistió Fred.

\- Por eso, necesitaría un mes como mínimo... - contestó obvio George.

Todos rieron con los acertados comentarios de los divertidos gemelos.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg.**

\- Lo siento cachorro, tarde de gatos... - se compadeció Sirius.

\- Esa vez no estuvo tan mal - informó el niño.

 **Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

\- Supongo que no debo alegrarme... - dijo Sirius.

\- Pues no, señor Black, los gatos son animales inteligentes... - lo reprendió Minerva.

\- Por eso a Sirius no le gustan, porque son más inteligentes que él - se burló Remus soltando una carcajada a la que se unió Severus.

Harry abrazó al ojigris para consolarlo mientras le decía al oido que él sabía era muy inteligente y miró mal a su tío por burlarse de su adorado padrino.

 **Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

\- ¡Aggghhh! - dijo con asco Draco.

\- ¡SACRILEGIO! El chocolate no se puede dejar estropear... - se escandalizó el hombre lobo.

\- En realidad no estaba tan malo... - aseguró el niño.

\- Ya tuvo que salir el loco del chocolate que lleva dentro - rodó los ojos Sirius.

\- A mi me gusta el chocolate... - dijo Harry.

\- Y a mi, pero no por eso lo venero... - se burló el ojigris.

Remus sacó un trozo de chocolate y lo partió en cuatro trozos repartiéndolo entre Harry, Hermione, Ron y él.

\- ¿Y mi trozo? - preguntó compungido Sirius.

\- El loco del chocolate no reparte con aquellos que ofenden al venerado chocolate... - le sacó la lengua el hombre lobo.

Harry no pudo resistirse a la carita de su padrino y sin que su tío lo viese le dio la mitad de su chocolate.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

\- No deben querer mucho a su hijo si lo visten así - ironizó Blaise.

\- ¿Y ese era él que decía que los magos éramos extravagantes? - preguntó arqueando una ceja Theo.

\- Deberíais haberlo visto - rió el niño - Me costó tanto aguantar la risa...

 **También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

\- ¿Ese que es un colegio para entrenar matones y futuros delincuentes? - preguntó Hermione.

-Ese cerdo no necesita entrenamiento... - gruñó Hagrid.

 **Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

\- ¡Qué vergüenza de colegio! - se escandalizó Minerva interrumpiendo la lectura.

\- ¡Los colegios están para adquirir conocimientos! - se indignó Filius.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

\- Sobre todo crecido - rió Draco.

\- ¿Cómo puede sentirse orgulloso de un cerdo? - preguntó asombrado Blaise

\- Porque es igual a él - le respondió sabiamente Theo.

\- Bien visto, señor Nott - lo alabó el director.

 **Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

\- Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras ahora - lo animó Sirius.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina.**

\- ¿Qué pasa que si no cocinas tú en esa casa no hay un desayuno decente? - preguntó indignada Hermione.

Harry soltó una carcajada y le costó dejar de reír.

\- Perdón...- dijo aún riéndose - pero no era el desayuno...

 **Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

 **-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó a tía Petunia.**

\- Harry y sus eternas preguntas...- rodó los ojos Ron haciendo reír a todos.

\- Tampoco hago tantas preguntas - le dijo Harry ofendido.

\- Noooo... ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué los pájaros vuelan? ¿Por qué...? - se burló Ron.

\- No exageres, Ron, Harry es curioso y eso no es malo - lo defendió Hermione.

 **La mujer frunció los labios,como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

\- Preguntar denota inteligencia - informó el profesor de encantamientos.

\- Filius, esa mujer no entiende de inteligencia - dijo despectivo Severus.

 **-Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio -dijo.**

\- Ni siquiera tiene la poca vergüenza de comprarte un uniforme - masculló Sirius.

\- No importa padrino, nunca tuve que ponérmelo... - lo tranquilizó.

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**  
 **-Oh -comentó-. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

\- Tienes el humor de tu padre, cachorro.

\- Te equivocas Black, el humor inteligente era algo de Lily - le discutió Severus.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Severus - apoyó Remus.

 **-No seas estúpido -dijo con ira tía Petunia-. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

\- Si, igualito... - ironizó Bill.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall.**

Severus se acordó de su infancia, de su ridícula indumentaria, de las risas de los otros niños. Los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles pensó entendiendo el temor del niño al ridículo en su nueva escuela.

 **Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

\- ¿Un elefante viejo? - preguntó con una sonrisa Fred.

\- ¡Es genial hermanito! - celebró George.

\- ¿El qué? - cuestionó el buscador sin entender.

\- Ya lo entenderás, a partir de hora te mantendremos al tanto de nuestros secretos - le prometió George.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

\- ¿Ni un buenos días? ¿Ni un beso a su mujer? - preguntó Arthur.

\- Ellos son así - intentó que entendiera Harry.

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

 **-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon, detrás de superiódico.**

\- ¿Dursley mandando a su cerdo hacer algo? - arqueó la ceja Tonks.

\- Algo raro está pasando... - se preocupó Alastor encendiendo el modo paranoico.

 **-Que vaya Harry**

\- ¡Vete tú mastodonte! - gritó Charlie.

\- Si, no le vendría mal un poco de ejercicio... - añadió Percy.

 **-Trae las cartas, Harry.**

\- Ya podemos estar tranquilos, todo ha vuelto la normalidad - intervino haciendo gestos exagerados.

\- ¡FALSA ALARMA! ¡FALSA ALARMA! - vociferó Fred.

\- ¡Señores Weasley! - los reprendió Minerva.

\- ¡FREDERICK GIDEON Y GEORGE FABIAN! ¡SENTAROS! - les gritó Molly haciendo que los gemelos se sentaran asustados.

 **-Que lo haga Dudley.**

\- Bien dicho - lo apoyó Sirius.

 **-Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - se indignó Ron.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon,**

\- ¡Ahí están sus reflejos de buscador! - lo vitoreó Oliver.

\- ¡El mejor buscador del siglo! - celebró Neville orgulloso de su amigo.

 **que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura,y una carta para Harry.**

\- ¡La carta de Hogwarts! - celebró Seamus.

\- ¡Por fin saldrás de esa casa! - se alegró Cedric, un chico de Hufflepuf.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica.**

\- ¡Que comparaciones tan extrañas haces Harry! - lo miró Charlie con una gran sonrisa.

 **Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

\- Lo siento pequeño, debería haberte escrito... - se disculpó triste Remus.

\- No te preocupes, tío- lo tranquilizó alegre- Ahora estás aquí y eso es mucho mejor...

\- Tú eres mejor - lo abrazó su padrino.

 **¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 **Señor H. Potter**  
 **Alacena Debajo de la Escalera Privet Drive, 4**  
 **Little Whinging Surrey**

\- ¿Quién escribe las cartas? - preguntó Dean.

\- Una pluma mágica - le contestó Minerva.

\- Tal vez deberían cambiar el método - sugirió Hermione enfadada.

\- Señorita Granger... - protestó sin ganas Minerva que se sentía culpable por haber permitido que su león creciese en esa casa donde le había faltado de todo.

\- Tranquila Hermione... - la calmó Harry agarrando su mano.

\- Ella tiene razón, Harry - la apoyó Ron enfadado con los responsables del sufrimiento de su amigo.

\- ¡Esa carta dice claramente que vivías en una alacena! - siseó Blaise.

\- ¡Cómo pudieron pasar por alto algo así! - gritó Theo.

\- ¡No has dejado de cometer negligencias Dumbledore! - lo acusó Alastor.

\- ¡Tuviste todo el tiempo delante el sufrimiento de mi ahijado y lo ignoraste! - rugió Sirius.

\- ¡Tranquilizaros todos! - gritó Harry harto de las recriminaciones al director - Es un ser humano, no una máquina, tiene derecho a equivocarse.

\- Cachorro... - protestó Sirius.

\- Todos cometemos errores... Dumbledore hizo lo que creyó mejor, él no tiene la culpa... Él no sabía lo que pasaba en esa casa...

\- Gracias Harry, no merezco tanta consideración por tu parte...- le agradeció el anciano - Jamás pensé que recibirías ese trato por parte de tus tíos...

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas:**  
 **un león,**

La mesa de los leones rugió sacando espadas imaginarias de sus túnicas.

 **un águila,**

Las águilas aullaron con fuerza.

 **un tejón**

Los tejones aplaudieron y patearon por su casa.

 **y una serpiente,**

Las serpientes sisearon orgullosos de su casa.

 **que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos orgullosos de pertenecer o haber pertenecido al mejor colegio.

 **-¡Date prisa, chico! -exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? -Se rió de su propio chiste.**

\- ¿Eso era un chiste? - se indignó George.

\- Fred, George vais a tener que enseñarle a esa morsa como es un chiste - les encomendó Percy.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, hermano - le prometió Fred solemnemente.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

\- Harry, deberías haber abierto tu carta a solas - dijo Remus.

\- Ahora lo sé - afirmó Harry con una sonrisa cansada - Me sorprendió tanto recibirla que se me olvidó dónde y con quién estaba.

 **-Marge está enferma -informó a tía Petunia-. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 **-¡Papá! -dijo de pronto Dudley-. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

\- ¡Cierra la boca cerdo chivato! - gritó Seamus.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - se indignó Draco por la falta de modales de esos muggles.

-¡Es mía! -dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.

\- ¡Claro que si, cachorro, es tu carta! - lo abrazó el ojigris que empezaba a preocuparse del cansancio que manifestaba el niño.

 **-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? -dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

\- ¿La mitad del mundo mágico, por ejemplo? - ironizó Tonks.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Harry pensando que ese cansancio que tenía le había hecho perderse algo.

\- En el ministerio hay un despacho con todas las cartas que te han escrito estos diez años - le respondió Tonks con voz dulce.

\- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? - se extrañó el niño.

\- ¿Porque derrotaste al sin nariz? - le señaló obvio su padrino.

\- Yo te escribí varias veces - confesó Ron.

\- Yo también te escribí - le sonrió un sonrojado Neville.

\- Y yo - se sumó Seamus.

\- Nosotros también lo hicimos - habló Theo señalándose a él y a Blaise.

\- Hasta yo te escribí Potter - dijo Draco sorprendiendo tanto a Harry que casi se cae del regazo de Sirius.

Poco a poco los alumnos nacidos magos fueron levantando sus manos afirmando haberle escrito en algún momento de su vida.  
Harry escondió su cara, roja de la vergüenza, en el cuello de su padrino que le acarició el alborotado cabello.

 **Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo.**

\- ¿Qué es un semáforo? - preguntó Neville.

\- Es un aparato para regular el trafico de los coches - explicó Hermione.

 **Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**  
 **-¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! -bufó.**  
 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse.**

\- ¡Sólo está fingiendo! ¡Sabía que esa carta llegaría! - siseó Severus.

 **Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**  
 **-¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**  
 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

\- Fue raro que se olvidaran de Dudley... - sonrió Harry.

 **Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso.**

\- ¡Oh! Al cerdito no le gusta que lo ignoren - se burló George.

\- Nosotros le haremos caso... - prometió con sonrisa malvada Fred.

 **Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

\- ¿Golpeó a su padre? - se escandalizó Bill.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - se indignó Charlie.

 **-Quiero leer esa carta -dijo a gritos.**

\- ¡No es tuya mastodonte! - gritó Blaise.

\- Además ni siquiera sabrá leer... - ironizó Theo.

 **-Yo soy quien quiere leerla -dijo Harry con rabia-. Es mía.**

\- ¡Eres el único con derecho a hacerlo! - exclamó Remus.

 **-Fuera de aquí, los dos -graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

\- Ya salió la terquedad de Harry - se rió Ron.

 **-¡QUIERO MI CARTA! -gritó.**

\- Y su carácter... - añadió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tiene la mala leche de la pelirroja! - rió divertido Sirius.

\- Eso parece... - confirmó Severus.

 **-¡Déjame verla! -exigió Dudley**

\- ¡No es tuya! - gritó furiosa Hermione

 **-¡FUERA! -gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote,los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

\- Lamentará eso - gruñó amenazante el animago.

\- No me hizo daño, de verdad - aseguró Harry bostezando.

 **Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

\- Lo siento enano, pero en esta no apostamos por ti... - bromeó George.

\- Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero en esos momentos no pensaba claramente...

\- ¿Alguna vez lo haces? - le tomó el pelo Fred a lo que Harry respondió sacándole la lengua.

 **Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! - fingió sorprenderse Dean.

 **-Vernon -decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

 **-Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos -murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

\- Si claro, como que si os hubiésemos estado vigilando iba estar Harry ahí - murmuró Kingsley.

 **-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

\- ¡Cómo si nos importara lo que vosotros queréis! - graznó Alastor.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**  
 **-No -dijo finalmente-. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

 **-Pero...**

 **-¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

\- ¿Tontería? ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó furioso Remus.

\- Supongo que a la carta que dejó Dumbledore, nunca la recibí... - sugirió el niño.

\- Más les vale que sea eso y no... - amenazó Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? - preguntó curioso Harry.

\- Tu magia Harry, es muy peligroso reprimir la magia... - explicó con un temblor en la voz Kingsley.

Todos los adultos se pusieron en tensión, si habían intentado suprimir su magia... No querían ni pensarlo...

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

 **-¿Dónde está mi carta? -dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?**

\- Y aquí está el niño terco que todos conocemos - rió Ron intentando disipar la tensión.

 **-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error -dijo tío Vernon con tono quemé.**

\- Cómo si eso fuera a colar con Harry... - intervino Hermione tratando de ayudar a Ron.

 **-No era un error -dijo Harry enfadado-. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

\- ¡Claro que no lo era! - lo apoyó Remus.

 **-¡SILENCIO! -gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

\- ¡No le grites a mi ahijado! - rugió Sirius.

 **Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

\- Yo te enseñaré lo que es dolor - aseguró Alastor con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Te acompañaré, esa será una excelente lección para mis clases de auror - propuso Tonks.

 **-Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

\- ¿Muy mayor? ¡Muy mayor! ¡Te arrepentirás de todo lo que le has hecho a mi pequeñín! - gritó Molly.

 **-¿Por qué? -dijo Harry**

 **-¡No hagas preguntas! -exclamó-. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

\- ¡Qué obsesión con no hacer preguntas! - se ofendió Filius.

\- ¡Cómo si a Harry le importase! - exclamó Ron haciendo que el resto riesen.

\- ¡Nada detiene la curiosidad de nuestro amigo! - añadió Hermione uniéndose a las risas.

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), enel tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

\- ¿Cuatro dormitorios? ¡Cuatro dormitorios y tú dormías en un armario! - bramó Sirius.

\- Eso ya pasó, déjalo estar por favor... - suplicó Harry, estaba deseando que el capitulo terminase.

\- Pero pequeño, no es justo que... - protestó Remus.

\- Lo sé - afirmó triste- pero ya no podéis hacer nada...

 **En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio.**

\- ¿Tan pocas cosas tenías? - preguntó asombrado Ron.

\- Si, pero ahora tengo un baúl lleno de cosas estupendas y una escoba.

\- Eso tampoco es mucho - le replicó Sirius.

\- Para mi sí, tengo amigos, tengo a los Weasley y os tengo a vosotros. No necesito nada más...

\- Pues aunque no lo necesites, tendrás más, mucho más - le prometió Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

Remus se unió al abrazo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
Ron y Hermione, a los que se les había puesto un nudo en la garganta, corrieron a abrazar a su amigo.  
Algunos del comedor retenían a duras penas las lágrimas mientras otros no sabían a donde mirar para evitar emocionarse más de lo que ya estaban.  
Minerva reanudó la lectura con voz temblorosa y un poco rota.

 **Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro decombate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito.**

\- Yo le daré una patada a él en su culo gordo - rió Dean intentando animar a todos.

\- ¡Cuidado amigo! Podría sufrir una absorción de pie en su fofo y gordo culo - lo ayudó Seamus.

 **También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida,porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

\- Si que debe estar gordo - dijo con una risita tonta Parvati.

\- Muy gooordooo - la acompañó con otra risita Lavander.

 **El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

\- ¡Con razón es tan necio! ¡No toca los libros! - se indignó Hermione.

Ron y Harry sonrieron ante la indignación de su amiga. Hermione y su amor por los libros...

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**  
 **-No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

\- ¡A los cocodrilos te echaremos a ti! - gruñó Charlie.

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

\- No seas tan trágico, amigo! - lo amonestó Ron.

\- Recibirás tu carta, pequeño - prometió Remus acariciándole la espalda.

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción.**

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Neville.

\- Por primera vez en su vida le negaron algo - explicó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse.

 **Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting,**

\- ¡Eso es indecente! - se escandalizó Bill.

 **se había puesto malo a propósito,**

\- Se lo habría hecho limpiar con la lengua - dijo entre dientes Alastor.

 **le había dado una patada a su madre,**

\- Si hubieramos hecho eso nosotros, estaríamos bajo tierra - tragaron saliva los gemelos mirando a su madre.

 **arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero,**

\- ¡Pobre tortuguita! ¿Qué culpa tiene ella? - se indignó Hagrid

 **y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

\- ¡Chúpate esa cerdo! - rió Dean.

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

\- ¡Ojalá lo hubieras hecho! - deseó Neville.

\- Bueno, fue mucho mas divertido como la recibí al final - dijo Harry misterioso.

 **Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

\- ¿Qué traman esos dos? - se preocupó Sirius.

 **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**

\- Eso tuvo que ser realmente difícil para él - supuso el niño haciendo una mueca.

 **Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

 **-¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive,4...**

\- ¡Será imbécil! ¿Por qué lo anuncia si tiene tanto interés en leerla? - preguntó Seamus no pudiéndose creerse la estupidez de Dudley.

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo.**

\- ¡Vamos Harry! - vitoreó George.

\- ¡A por él! - animó su gemelo.

 **Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

\- Hay que ver lo que te gusta lanzarte a los cuellos, ¿eh? - rió Ron haciendo que el trío estallase en carcajadas recordando el episodio con el trol.

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón,**

\- Le voy a meter el bastón por el... - amenazó Sirius.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Modera tu lenguaje! - lo riñó Molly.

\- Culo no es una mala palabra... - protestó Fred.

\- Es una parte del cuerpo... - informó con cara inocente George.

\- Callaros los dos o... - pero no le hizo falta terminar la amenaza porque los gemelos ya habían agachado la cabeza ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

 **tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**  
 **-Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio -dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear-. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

\- Ya entró en estado de locura irreversible - aseguró Tonks.

\- Permíteme que te corrija querida pero este hombre nunca ha estado en sus cabales - la corrigió Minerva.

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación.**

\- Yo hago ese mi despacho, me ayuda a pensar... - confesó el director.

 **Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

\- ¡Pues claro que lo volveremos a intentar! - le aseguró Minerva.

 **Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran.**

\- Me temo que no pude cumplir eso - confesó Harry.

 **Tenía un plan.**

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Problemas a la vista! - río Ron recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Harry.

\- Tus planes son buenos - le explicó Hermione - pero se te da mejor improvisar.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente.**

\- ¿Arreglaste el despertador? - se impresionó Arthur.

\- No fue difícil y necesitaba tener la mente ocupada para no volverme loco...

 **Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna ía al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

\- Es un buen plan, cachorro - lo felicitó el ojigris.

 **El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

\- Eso es lo que te hace sentir vivo - dijo Remus mirando a Sirius recordando su época de merodeadores.

 **-¡AAAUUUGGG!**  
 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

\- Dime que es la cara de la morsa - rogó Sirius.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

\- ¡Siiiii! - aulló el animago.

\- ¡En tu cara morsa inmunda! - festejaron Blaise, Theo y Draco.

\- ¡Harry, Harry, Harry! - vitorearon sus compañeros de habitación comandados por una sonriente Hermione.

\- ¡Eres el mejor pequeño! - lo felicitó el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Enano eres nuestro ídolo! - gritaron los gemelos haciéndole reverencias.

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

 **Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

\- ¡No es tu criado! - se enfureció Hermione.

 **Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

 **-Quiero... -comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

\- ¡Eso es cruel! - se enfadó Angelina.

\- Romper sus cartas... - dijo con un hilo de voz Katie temblando tanto que Alicia tuvo que pasarle un brazo por los hombres.

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar.**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Los taladros se pondrán muy tristes! - fingió llorar Dean.

 **Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

\- ¿El bufón? - preguntó sin entender Draco.

\- No, el buzón, es donde reciben las cartas los muggles - explicó Severus.

 **-¿Te das cuenta? -explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

 **-No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

\- Haces bien en no estar segura porque Hogwarts no dejará de enviar cartas hasta que Harry las reciba - aseguró Minerva.

 **-Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

\- Y es una suerte que no seamos como vosotros - murmuró Charlie.

\- Yo diría que es una bendición - añadió Bill.

Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido por sus comentarios, Sirius se dio cuenta de que el niño lo había malinterpretado.

\- No se refieren a los muggles cachorro, se refieren a los Dursley - le explicó sonriendo al ver como el niño cambiaba su gesto por una sonrisa.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry.**

\- Harry nunca nadie ha recibido tantas cartas de Hogwarts como tú - lo admiró Neville.

\- Es que al enano no le gusta lo convencional... - reveló Fred.

\- ... prefiere hacer las cosas de manera diferente... - añadió George.

 **Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

\- Las lechuzas están siendo muy creativas - aprobó el director.

\- ¡Oh! Todavía lo fueron más... - reveló el ojiverde con sonrisa traviesa.

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir.**

\- ¿Qué pretendía encerrándolos en esa casa? - preguntó espantada Pomona.

\- No quería que nada ni nadie entrase - informó el niño a su profesora.

 **Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

\- ¡Empieza a parecerse a ti, Moody! - observó divertida Tonks recibiendo una mala mirada del auror.

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón.**

Todos rieron imaginando la cara de los Dursley.

\- Tenías razón Harry, la creatividad de nuestras lechuzas fue en aumento - rió Dumbledore.

 **Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería,tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

\- Me imagino la respuesta a sus quejas... - rió Bill.

\- Sería algo así como... "¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas? Eso que me cuenta usted es muy raro... " - imitó Charlie con voz aguda y chillona.

\- "¿Raro? Nooo, yo no soy raro... Soy normal, muy normal... " - siguió Fred imaginando el tono de Vernon Dursley.

\- "Tan normal que me he vuelto anormal..." - finalizó George.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas por la parodia de los Weasley. A Minerva le costó sacarlos de ese estado para poder reanudar la lectura.

 **-¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? -preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

\- ¡Todo el mundo mágico quiere comunicarse con nuestro Harry, retrasado! - gritó Charlie.

\- Charlie, aunque ese chico no sea muy listo no está bien insultarlo - le reprochó Molly.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa de desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

\- ¿Y por qué está tan feliz? - preguntó Neville.

\- Porque pensaba que no llegarían cartas - adivinó Hermione.

\- ¿Y por qué iba Hogwarts a parar el envío de cartas? - fue el turno de preguntar de Ron.

\- Porque pensaban que las cartas las llevaba el cartero... - respondió Hermione dejándolos igual de confusos.

\- Y el cartero no trabaja los domingos... - aclaró Remus viendo que no habían entendido la explicación de la niña.

Todos volvieron a reír al imaginarse la cara del muggle cuando viera que las cartas iban a llegar igual.

 **-No hay correo los domingos -les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico-. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

\- Si, si... Ya verás la sorpresita que te vas a llevar... - se regocijó Sirius.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca.**

\- ¡Bravo! - aplaudió Ron.

\- ¡Eso por idiota! - se burló Seamus.

\- ¡Te lo mereces morsa! - celebró Dean.

 **Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

\- ¡Ahí están sus reflejos de buscador! - vitoreó Oliver.

\- Cállate pesado, Harry sólo quería su carta - replicó Angelina.

\- Eso, no estaba pensando en quiditch precisamente - la apoyó Alicia.

\- En realidad, ni siquiera sabía lo que era... - confesó el niño dejando con la boca abierta al capitán.

\- ¡Atención! ¿Hay un medimago en la sala? ¡El pobre Oli sufre un shock traumático severo! - gritó fingiendo pánico George.

\- Eso ha sido duro para nuestro "capitán obseso" - dijo lastimosamente Fred.

\- ¡Bueno, eso demuestra que es un buscador innato! - se defendió Oliver saliendo de su estado de estupefacción.

 **-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**  
 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

\- ¡Lo arrojó! - gritó el ojigris lanzando fuego por los ojos.

\- No me hice daño... - aclaró Harry bajito en su oido desde el hombro de Sirius, donde reposaba su cabeza que empezaba a pesarle demasiado.

 **Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

 **-Ya está -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote-. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

\- Empieza a asustarme la locura de este tipo... - confesó en voz baja Charlie a Bill.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta como se están poniendo las cosas para nuestro hermanito - le susurró el mayor.

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

\- Si, a los locos no se los puede contradecir... - afirmó seria Poppy.

 **Diez minutos después** **se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista.**

\- No te atrevas a poner a Harry en peligro si no quieres... - se interrumpió al ver al niño con los ojos cerrados- ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

\- Si - dijo el niño abriendo los ojos y dándole una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- ¿Seguro? - se preocupó al instante su padrino.

\- Si, es que como esto ya me lo sé me aburro un poco - mintió el ojiverde que no quería preocuparlos.

 **Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

\- No está bien pegarle a los niños y menos en la cabeza - censuró Arthur.

\- ¿Al cerdo tampoco? - preguntaron los gemelos con sonrisa esperanzada.

\- No chicos, al cerdo tampoco - les sonrió su padre a los traviesos pelirrojos.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban.**

\- ¡Esa mujer es una cobarde! - acusó Pomona.

 **De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**  
 **-Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... -murmuraba cada vezque lo hacía.**

\- ¡Ha perdido la cabeza! ¡Es un peligro! - sollozó Molly abrazándose a su marido.

\- Esto no me gusta nada Ron - murmuró Hermione asustada.

\- Tranquila, Harry está aquí y está entero - la tranquilizó Ron agarrandola de la mano y poniéndose más rojo que su pelo al instante.

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba.**

\- ¡Qué fea comparación! - se quejó Remus haciendo reir a Harry y a Sirius.

 **Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

\- ¡Pobrecito cerdito! ¡Está sufriendo! - se burló Blaise.

\- Quizás así aprenda lo dura que es la vida de Harry... siseó Theo con frialdad.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad.**  
 **Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas.**

\- Lo sentimos enano, tuvo que ser duro compartir habitación con un cerdo - se compadeció Fred.

 **Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando lasluces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

\- ¿Qué querías saber? - se interesó Remus.

\- Por qué recibía esas cartas, quién me enviaba las cartas, si iba a recibir más, por qué sabía que dormía en una alacena, si tenía algún familiar escondido, si ... - enumeró Harry.

\- Vale, vale... - lo interrumpió Sirius temiendo que su ahijado se quedase sin aire - Ya nos hacemos una idea de tus dudas...

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**  
 **-Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**  
 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:Señor H. Potter Habitación 17 Hotel Railview Cokeworth Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano.**

\- ¡Te cortaré la mano Dursley! - vociferó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

 **La mujer los miró asombrada.**

\- Debería haber llamado a la policía, es abuso infantil... - reprochó Hermione.

\- ¡Yo no soy infantil! - intentó bromear Harry sin resultado.

 **-Yo las recogeré -dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**  
 **-¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? -sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente,unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

\- Eso es un error, siempre hay que escuchar a las mujeres porque al final siempre tienen razón... - dijo Arthur recibiendo una mirada aprobadora de todas las mujeres de la sala.

 **Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió,miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha.**

\- ¡Ni él mismo lo sabe! - protestó Percy.

\- ¡Grave error! ¡Siempre hay que saber a dónde nos dirigimos! - juzgó Alastor.

 **Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**  
 **-Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? -preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-Tu primo es muy observador -ironizó Draco.

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

\- ¿No os habrá dejado allí no? - preguntó Katie estremeciéndose.

\- No, volvió a por nosotros aunque tardó bastante.

 **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**  
 **-Es lunes -dijo a su madre-. Mi programa favorito es esta ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

\- ¿Su padre se ha vuelto loco y lo único que le preocupa es encontrar un televisor? - renegó Dean.

\- Otro que debe revisar sus prioridades - rezongó Ron.

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

\- ¿No te acordabas de tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Sirius perplejo.

\- Bueno, mis cumpleaños no eran nada especial así que...

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

\- Tus cumpleaños serán ahora diferentes - prometió Remus.

\- Tendrás millones de regalos - sonrió Sirius.

\- No hace falta, de verdad... - les dijo el niño.

\- Te haré una gran tarta - ofreció Molly sin escucharlo.

\- Te haremos una gran fiesta que durara horas - se le ocurrió a Bill.

\- Con fuegos artificiales - gritaron los gemelos.

\- Y jugaremos al quiditch - aportó Ron.

\- Te haré los deberes de vacaciones - aseguró Hermione dejando atónitos a los profesores.

\- ¡Yo te regalaré un dragón! - garantizó Charlie recibiendo malas miradas de los adultos.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar en el cuello de su padrino mientras él y Remus intentaban calmarlo dandole besos, caricias y palmaditas en la espalda sin saber que le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? - le preguntó el animago angustiado cuando el llanto del niño fue a menos.

\- Es que sois todos tan buenos conmigo - lloró el ojiverde - Yo no estoy acostumbrado...

\- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte - le aseguró el hombre lobo poniéndolo en su regazo - Porque todo será diferente a partir de ahora...

\- Gracias, gracias a todos... - dijo entre hipidos.

 **Sin embargo,no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

\- ¡La edad más especial para un mago! - celebró Tonks.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**  
 **-¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! -dijo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

\- A saber que lugar sería ese... - dudó Cedric.

 **Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar.**

\- No pensará llevaros alli, ¿no? - se angustió Molly.

\- Eh... - dudó Harry al ver la cara angustiada de la mujer - si... pero no estaba tan mal como parece...

\- Permíteme que lo dude... - desconfío Sirius.

 **Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

 **-¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! -anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo-. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

\- ¡Es horrible! - se estremeció Hermione temiendo por su amigo.

 **-Ya he conseguido algo de comida -dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Así que todos abordo!**

\- Esa mujer se ha vuelto más idiota con los años - chistó Severus - ¿Cómo puede arriesgar la vida de dos niños y la suya por la locura de su marido?

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro.**

\- ¡En un bote en medio de la noche! ¡Harry podría haberse caído! - rugió Sirius.

\- ¡Y en medio de la noche! - aulló Remus.

\- ¡Eres un inconsciente Dursley! - bramó Alastor.

 **Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

\- Por favor, dime que no te pusiste enfermo... - suplicó Sirius.

\- No me puse enfermo - le aseguró Harry.

\- ¿Seguro? - lo miró a los ojos Remus analizando sin creerlo del todo.

\- De verdad - contestó Harry incomodo.

\- Harry es fuerte - lo ayudó Ron.

\- Y no miente - añadió Hermione que había notado la incomodidad de su amigo.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! - les dijo Remus levantando sus manos en gesto de paz.

 **Sólo había dos comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

\- ¡Eso no es comida! - se indignó Molly.

\- No te preocupes, Molly, revisaremos su alimentación a partir de ahora - le aseguró Poppy mirando firme a Harry que había puesto una mueca de fastidio al escuchar a las dos mujeres.

 **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías,pero sólo salió humo.**

 **-Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? -dijo alegremente.**

\- Chicos, esa morsa necesita una clase de humor urgente - aseguró Bill mirando a los gemelos.

\- Y varias sobre como tratar a Harry, pero de esas me encargo yo - se ofreció Charlie, que se había puesto cada vez más furioso a medida que había ido avanzando el capitulo.

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

\- ¡Estás completamente loco morsa! - se burló Blaise.

\- Pone a su familia en peligro sólo para salirse con la suya.. - dijo incredula Tonks.

\- ¡Es un necio! - masculló Alastor.

 **En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Harry - le guiñó un ojo Hagrid.

\- Lo sé, Hagrid, confío en que alguien me sacará de allí - le contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas.**

\- No me gusta nada esa descripción - tembló Remus preocupado por su pequeño.

\- A mi tampoco... - confesó el animago abrazando a Harry como cerciorándose de que estaba bien.

 **Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

\- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? - sollozó sin poder evitarlo Hermione.

Harry, que estaba casi dormido en el hombro de Sirius, se levantó y la abrazó, acariciando el desgreñado cabello de la niña. Ron se unió al abrazo para consolar a Hermione y también a Harry al que se le habían empañado los ojos al recordar los malos momentos.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir.**

\- ¿Sueles tener problemas para dormir, pequeño? - le preguntó Remus preocupado.

\- A veces... - respondió el niño acordándose de sus pesadillas.

 **Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

\- Cuando salga de aquí, esa morsa se las verá conmigo - gruñó Sirius apoyado por Remus.

 **Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley,colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos.**

\- Que los ronquidos del cerdo no te distraigan de lo importante, tu cumpleaños - le exigió Ron sonriéndole.

 **Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera.**

\- Estás en una casucha de madera, seguro que crujía todo - dijo Alastor molesto.

 **Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

\- ¡No puedes pensar algo tan horrible, cariño! - lo riñó suavemente Molly.

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley, supongo que pensaba lo peor - bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

 **Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

\- Algo me dice que la recibirás antes, ¿no Harry? - aventuró Dumbledore.

\- Puede que tenga razón, profesor... - se negó a confirmar el ojiverde.

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro?**

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? - preguntó Charlie.

\- No me acuerdo, sería el viento - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

 **¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

\- Eso es tan pesimista... - dijo Neville.

\- Así es nuestro Harry - comentó Hermione con cariño.

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve...tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

\- ¡Ese es nuestro pequeño merodeador! - celebró Remus.

\- ¿Lo hiciste, cachorro? - se interesó Sirius emocionado.

\- Me quitaron ese privilegio - le respondió Harry intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

 **tres... dos... uno...BUM.**

\- ¿Bum? - se extrañó Seamus

\- Eso pone... - respondió la profesora.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Dean curioso.

\- No sé, aquí se termina el capitulo - informó Minerva.

\- Haremos un pequeño descanso de media hora y leeremos otro capítulo antes de comer - propuso el director.

Todo se levantaron para salir a los jardines y así estirar un poco las piernas.

Harry salía por la puerta del Gran Comedor, entre Sirius y Remus y seguido por los Weasley y Hermione, cuando sintió que su mente se nublaba y su cuerpo dejaba de respónderle.

Sirius notó que Harry detenía su paso, lo miró y vio sus ojos ponerse en blanco y sólo pudo agarrarlo entre sus brazos antes de que el niño se desplomara.

 **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Harry?**


	6. Charlas en la enfermería parte 1

CHARLAS EN LA ENFERMERÍA parte 1

Sólo se escuchaban gritos asustados y preguntas angustiadas.

Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba al niño.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? - gritaba Sirius desesperado.

\- Vamos pequeño, abre los ojos, no nos hagas esto... - le rogaba Remus angustiado.

\- ¡Rápido Black! A la enfermería! - intervino Severus, frío pero igual de preocupado, arrastrando a Poppy.

Llevaron a Harry a la enfermería para que Poppy lo revisase.

Los Weasley, Hermione, los profesores, sus compañeros de habitación, el equipo de quiditch y los aurores esperaban fuera en silencio, abrazándose unos a otros dándose apoyo y consuelo.

\- No lo entiendo... - lloraba Hermione - estaba bien y de repente se desplomó...

\- Se va a poner bien... Se tiene que poner bien... - repetía como un mantra Ron mientras abrazaba a la niña.

\- ¿Y si está...? - temió Percy.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡El pequeñajo está bien! - le gritó Charlie.

\- Sólo necesita descansar... - dudó Bill.

\- Si, parecía a punto de dormirse durante la lectura... - recordó George.

\- ¡Es cierto! - lo apoyó Fred - A lo mejor no deberían haberle dejado salir de la enfermería tan pronto...

\- ¿En la enfermería? ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería Harry? - preguntó preocupada Molly.

\- Bueno... - dudó Ron - Es una larga historia...

\- Señora Weasley, es mejor que le pregunte al profesor Dumbledore, él sabrá explicarle mejor - dijo Hermione sacando del apuro el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa salir alguien a decirnos algo? - preguntó Tonks histérica.

\- Sólo llevan unos minutos dentro, debemos esperar - dijo Kingsley con su voz suave y ronca inyectándoles una dosis de calma a todos.

Dentro de la enfermería, Poppy, Dumbledore y Severus realizaban hechizos de diagnóstico para averiguar que le pasaba al niño.

Remus abrazaba a Sirius intentando retenerlo, ya que el animago no quería soltar a Harry, para que no molestase mientras lo revisaban.

Tras varios hechizos, los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión, Harry estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.  
Ninguno entendía como el ojiverde tenia su energia a niveles tan ínfimos si no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en toda la mañana.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Decid algo! - exigía a gritos Sirius al ver la cara estupefacta del director y la medimaga.

\- Está extenuado, Sirius - le respondió en voz baja el anciano.

\- ¿Extenuado? - preguntó incredulo Remus.

\- Si Lupin, sus niveles de energia están casi a cero - intentó explicar Severus.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo... - Sirius se debatía entre la desesperación y la furia por la impotencia.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Albus, el señor Potter estaba bien ayer por la tarde cuando le di el alta... - dijo Poppy.

\- ¿El alta? ¿Por qué estaba Harry en la enfermería? - preguntó nervioso el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que mi ahijado había estado enfermo? - se enfadó el ojigris.

\- ¿El chico no os contó lo qué pasó? - se extrañó Severus.

\- No, ¿qué paso? - volvió a preguntar Remus.

\- Harry... Harry... - empezó Dumbledore sin saber como decirle a sus ex alumnos algo que los iba a trastornar tanto.

\- Dilo de una vez... - exigió Sirius.

\- Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort hace una semana - dijo de sopetón Severus viendo que el director era incapaz de decirlo.

\- ¿CÓMO? - gritaron Sirius y Remus.

\- Venció, pero el esfuerzo le costó una semana inconsciente en la enfermería - informó Dumbledore, que parecía haber recuperado el habla.

\- ¿No estaba muerto? - cuestionó el animago.

\- No del todo y tampoco lo está ahora - respondió Severus.

\- Pero... entonces... ¿Esto es un efecto secundario del enfrentamiento? - preguntó Sirius olvidándose por ahora de Voldemort, en ese momento sólo importaba su ahijado.

\- No lo creo... - confesó el director inseguro.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - demandó Remus concentrándose en lo importante, su sobrino.

Antes de que nadie pudiese responderle, una carta apareció sobre el pecho de Harry que estaba tumbado en la camilla, ajeno a las preocupaciones de todos.  
Dumbledore tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **La respuesta a vuestras preguntas y preocupaciones están en el bolsillo de Harry.**_

 _ **Recuérdenle que debe cumplir con las pautas del hechizo, esos libros fueron enviados para salvar vidas y no para poner su salud en peligro.**_

Remus se acercó a Harry y revisó sus bolsillos de donde sacó un viejo pergamino que leyó al resto. 

_**Hola Harry  
El hechizo que hemos realizado para haceros llegar estos libros es muy complejo y poderoso, hemos tenido que ligarlo a ti para que se mantenga en el pasado y lamentablemente eso significa que tú sufrirás las consecuencias.  
Sí decides leer, será tu energía la que mantenga el hechizo.  
Te sentirás cada vez más cansado y débil a medida que avance cada capítulo, te llevará tiempo recuperarte por lo que recomendamos no leer muchos capítulos seguidos.  
Debes comer y dormir para ayudar a tu cuerpo a recuperar esa energía perdida.  
Recuerda que está en ti la decisión de leer o no.  
Suerte!**_

Todos se miraron sin saber que decir.

\- No me puedo creer que no nos haya dicho nada - fue el primero en hablar Remus.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para que nos explique su silencio, ahora debemos ayudarlo - dijo el director intentando ser práctico.

\- Creo que sé como hacerlo... - se atrevió a decir el ojinegro.

\- Por favor, Snape, ayudalo. Haré lo que quieras... Te daré lo que quieras... - rogó Sirius.

\- No tienes que hacer ni darme nada, Black - desechó el pocionista - Lo hare por Potter, por Harry Potter...

Severus fue a su despacho y volvió con una botellita que contenía una poción reparadora.  
Con ayuda de Poppy hizo que el niño que seguía inconsciente se la tomará.  
Todos miraban al ojiverde en silencio esperando una reacción y tras unos minutos de espera el niño comenzó a moverse en sueños.

Poppy, Dumbledore y Severus volvieron a revisarlo y a los tres les volvió el alma al cuerpo al comprobar que Harry estaba mucho mejor.

\- Se está recuperando - informó con una gran sonrisa el anciano.

\- Lo voy a castigar... Lo abrazaré... Lo volveré a abrazar y luego lo castigaré... - prometió el animago reteniendo las lágrimas de alivio.

\- Yo también lo castigaré, pero mañana... - añadió Remus - Hoy sólo lo abrazaré hasta asfixiarlo...

\- En una hoa se despertará y mañana podremos reñirle y abrazarlo todos - afirmó el director - Ahora lo dejaremos con su padrino y su tío.

La medimaga, el pocionista y el director salieron a informar a los que esperaban desesperados noticias del niño mientras Sirius y Remus se posicionaban cada uno a un lado de la cama y le tomaban cada cual una mano.

Una hora más tarde, Harry comenzó a despertarse.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó confuso.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Remus mirándolo con ternura.

\- Bien... ¿Estoy en la enfermería?

\- Si, te desmayaste... - le contestó su padrino acariciándole el pelo.

\- ¿Me desmayé? Lo último que recuerdo es que íbamos a salir a los jardines... Y de repente todo se volvió negro...

\- Si, ahí fue cuando te desmayaste - le confirmó el castaño.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - interrogó Sirius aún preocupado.

\- Bien, un poco cansado...

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste cachorro?

\- ¿El qué?

\- La carta que recibiste... - dijo Remus.

\- ¿La habéis leido? - preguntó sin saber cómo salir del paso.

\- Si, la encontramos en tu bolsillo - le respondió serio su tío.

\- Yo... No sé... Supongo que lo olvidé - mintió el niño.

\- Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo... - negó con la cabeza el ojigris.

\- Sé que apenas nos conoces, pequeño, pero debes saber que puedes confiar en nosotros...

\- Confío en vosotros - dijo rápido Harry temiendo haber fallado a las personas que más quería en el mundo, junto con los Weasley y Hermione.

\- Entonces deberías saber que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, que siempre querremos escucharte... - le aseguró su padrino cogiendo su mano.

\- Siempre, pequeño - confirmó el castaño cogiendo su otra mano.

\- Lo siento, yo sólo no quería preocupar a nadie...

\- Ya no estás sólo, Harry, sé que no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste - confesó el animago sintiendo que la culpa lo corroía.

\- No estuvimos, Harry, y no te haces una idea de lo que lo sentimos - susurró el hombre lobo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

\- Yo no os culpo de nada, ya va siendo hora de que os deis cuenta - los regañó apretando sus manos - Vosotros tampoco tuvisteis una vida fácil estos diez años...

\- Ahora todo será mejor - prometió el ojigris mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Serás un niño feliz y muy querido - le aseguró el castaño abrazándolo también.

\- Lo sé... Os quiero mucho - confesó el ojiverde embargado por la felicidad de sentirse querido por primera vez en su vida.

La puerta se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron, cuando vieron a Harry despierto corrieron a abrazarlo.

\- Harry - sollozó Hermione en su hombro - Estaba tan preocupada...

\- Si colega, nos asustaste - lo abrazó torpemente Ron.

Sirius y Remus entendieron que los chicos necesitaban una charla íntima y decidieron dejarlos hablar tranquilos.  
Le dijeron Harry que volverían y salieron.

\- Estoy bien chicos, siento haberos preocupado - se disculpó.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacernos algo así! - le recriminó la castaña dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

\- Está bien... Lo prometo - sonrió Harry.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te pasó? Dumbledore dijo algo de un hechizo y que tu energía... - dudó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

\- Dijo que su energía está ligada a el hechizo que trajo los libros... - rodó los ojos la niña - Y que es un hechizo muy poderoso que...

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé...! Pero no lo entiend... - interrumpió el pelirrojo.

\- Quiere decir que leer los libros debilitan a Harry - explicó la castaña interrumpiéndolo ella esta vez.

\- ¡Pues a la mierda los libros! ¡No los leemos y ya está! - exclamó resuelto el ojiazul.

\- No Ron, tenemos que leer esos libros - le aseguró Harry.

\- Pero te hacen mal.. - protestó.

\- Esos libros salvarán vidas, vamos a leerlos - terqueó el ojiverde.

\- Pero ¿y tu vida, Harry? - le cuestionó preocupada Hermione.

\- No me volverá a pasar, os lo prometo.

\- No sé Harry, no me convence la idea... - dudó Ron.

\- Confía en mi, todo va a estar bien. Además ya he tomado una decisión...

\- Entonces no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarte - decidió la niña volviendo a abrazarlo.

\- ¿No podemos hacer o decir nada para que cambies de idea?

\- No, la decisión está tomada - le sonrió a su amigo.

\- Cuenta conmigo entonces... - le devolvió el pelirrojo la sonrisa.

\- Gracias chicos, por estar siempre a mi lado aunque no estéis de acuerdo con lo que haga.

\- No nos des las gracias, confiamos en tu criterio - le aseguró la niña.

\- Confiamos en ti - añadió el ojiazul.

\- Gracias - repitió Harry - Y ahora deberíais ir a cenar...

\- Ya picaremos algo luego - dijo despreocupado Ron.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo? - preguntó Harry haciendo una mueca de pánico provocando una carcajada de la castaña.

\- Muy gracioso... - contestó Ron haciéndoles muecas - El temor a perder a tu amigo, a tu hermano, no es lo mejor para mantener tu apetito intacto, ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento, Ron - se disculpó Harry mientras Hermione cogía la mano del pelirrojo - Pero ahora ya sabes que estoy bien, así que puedes recuperar tu apetito.

\- Deja de disculparte por todo - le recriminó el niño.

\- De acuerdo - concedió el ojiverde - ¿Podéis hacerme un favor cuando vayáis al Gran Comedor?

\- Claro, ¿qué necesitas? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Que le digáis al profesor Snape que por favor venga a hablar conmigo cuando tenga un momento...

\- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Snape?

\- Profesor Snape, Ronald...

\- ¡Cómo sea! - le dijo a la castaña y volviendo a dirigirse a Harry - ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él?

\- Cuando hayáis cenado y dormido os lo contaré... - prometió.

\- Pero... - protestó el pelirrojo.

\- El profesor Snape está fuera - lo interrumpió la niña mirándolo mal - Le diremos que quieres verlo.

\- ¿Está fuera? - se extrañó el azabache.

\- Si, fue uno de los que te trajeron a la enfermería y está fuera desde que te estabilizaste - lo informó la castaña.

\- Está bien, si todavía está fuera cuando salgáis pedirle por favor que pase - les pidió el ojiverde despediéndose de ellos.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

\- Vendremos a verte por la mañana.

\- Buenas noches, chicos.

Los niños salieron y Hermione le pidió a Severus si podía pasar a ver a Harry, que quería hablar con él. Estaba dispuesta a rogarle si el profesor se negaba, pero no hizo falta, aunque se extrañó de la petición del azabache, no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse a la puerta, y tras llamar desapareció por ella.

\- ¿Quería verme Potter?

\- Si, gracias por venir, profesor Snape.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarle.

\- Yo también quería hablar, pero usted primero.

\- Gracias, gracias por haberme cuidado todo este curso.

\- No tiene que agradecerme.

\- Si, si tengo que hacerlo y también pedirle disculpas...

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo juzgue mal, porque me equivoque...

\- Potter, no es necesario...

\- Si lo es, déjeme terminar por favor, profesor.

\- Está bien, continue...

\- Yo... yo pensé que era usted él que quería robar la piedra, él que maldijo mi escoba... Y usted me salvó... Yo... lo siento tanto...

\- No es tu culpa, fui yo el que te juzgue mal, el que te despreció basándome en rencores pasados que no tenían nada que ver contigo...

\- No lo entiendo...

\- Algún día te lo explicaré, pero ahora necesito algo más importante...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu perdón

\- ¿Quiere que yo le perdone?

\- Si, por no haberte sacado de esa casa horrible, por humillarte, por no darme cuenta de que eres un chico fantástico...

\- No tiene la culpa de lo que me hicieron mis tíos, es importante que todos entendáis eso. No me gusta que os culpéis por eso, me hace sentir mal

\- Tienes que entendernos, es horrible lo que te hicieron, no podemos evitar sentirnos mal porque no hayas tenido la infancia feliz que merecías...

\- Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás, lo que pasó ya no importa... Sólo importa este presente que me hace muy feliz y cambiar el futuro que es por lo que estamos aquí.

\- Eres tan maduro... y tan especial... Pero aún no me has respondido... ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme, Harry?

\- ¡Pues claro que si! - respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Severus no pudo más y con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, lo abrazó.  
Estuvo largo rato abrazándolo hasta que un carraspeo lo hizo separarse del niño.

\- ¡Vaya qué bonita escena! - sonrió Dumbledore - Llevo esperando para verla todo el año y realmente valió la pena la espera.

\- Hola profesor Dumbledore - dijo el niño algo cohibido.

\- Me alegro de verte despierto, Harry - lo saludó - Si estás lo suficiente recuperado me gustaría tener una pequeña charla.

\- Si, claro...

\- Los dejo que hablen tranquilos - se despidió Severus saliendo de la enfermería.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar, profesor? - preguntó curioso el niño.

\- Quería informarte que la lectura se parará hasta que estés completamente recuperado y hasta que me prometas que serás más cuidadoso con tu salud en un futuro - le avisó serio.

\- Yo... Se lo prometo, profesor.

\- Muy bien, a partir de ahora sólo leeremos un capítulo por día.

\- Pero entonces tardaremos mucho en terminar - protestó el ojiverde.

\- El tiempo se ha detenido, Harry, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Si, pero... Todos tendrán cosas que hacer... Los alumnos querrán volver con sus familias... Y los adultos...

\- Estoy seguro que este tiempo será unas vacaciones soñadas para los alumnos, en Hogwarts pudiendo hacer magia y sin clases...

\- ¿Y los adultos?

\- Los adultos también necesitan dejar sus deberes y responsabilidades y tiempo libre de vez en cuando...

\- No sé... - dudó el niño no queriendo ser una molestia para nadie.

Un fogonazo destelló en la enfermería y un pergamino cayó desde el techo. Dumbledore lo agarró y tras leerlo sonrió.

\- Quizás esto despeje tus dudas muchacho - le dijo pasándoselo para que lo leyera.

 _ ** Todo el que quiera abandonar la lectura y volver al exterior sólo tendrá que dirigirse fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y será devuelto a su hogar.**_

\- Está bien... - concedió el azabache - Si todos pueden elegir lo que quieren hacer...

\- Yo les comunicaré en la cena sus opciones - prometió el anciano.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el animago y el hombre lobo entraron de nuevo mientras el director de despedía de Harry y le recomendaba descansar y reponer fuerzas.

\- Hola de nuevo, cachorro - lo saludó sentándose al lado de él y cogiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Remus tocándole la frente.

\- Bien, estoy perfecto.

\- Poppy nos ha dado esta opción para dormir sin sueños - le mostró una botellita Sirius.

\- Pero no quiero dormir - protestó Harry.

\- Tienes que dormir, nosotros estaremos aquí velando por ti - le dijo firme pero suave el castaño.

\- Pero no podéis dormir aquí, esas sillas son muy incómodas.

\- No nos moveremos de aquí, cachorro.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad...

\- Nos vamos a quedar y punto - aseguró Sirius, tan terco como Harry.

\- No podré dormir sabiendo que estáis en esas sillas tan incómodas - trató de convencerlos.

\- ¿Ese es el problema? - preguntó Remus con una sonrisa traviesa mientras apuntaba con su varita a las sillas y las transformaba en cómodos sillones.

\- Problema resuelto! - celebró el animago.

\- Y ahora te tomas la poción y a dormir - le ordenó cariñosamente el hombre lobo.

Harry se tomó la poción y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos con una grata sensación de felicidad. 

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**


	7. Charlas en la enfermería parte 2

**CHARLAS EN LA ENFERMERÍA parte 2**

A la mañana siguiente Harry dormía mientras dos pares de ojos lo miraban preocupados.

\- No deberíamos seguir la lectura... - continuaba diciendo Sirius después de una noche debatiendo sobre el tema.

\- Es decisión de Harry... - volvió a repetir Remus cansado de la discusión.

\- Pero esos libros lo enferman - intentó que se pusiera de su parte.

\- No lo harán si tomamos medidas - suspiró.

\- ¿Tú quieres que Harry vuelva a desmayarse?

\- Claro que no - se indignó - Yo quiero lo que mi sobrino quiera...

La conversación fue interrumpida por el bostezo del niño que acababa de despertar.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó con voz pastosa.

\- ¡Buenos días cachorro! Es temprano todavía - lo saludó el ojigris.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño? - se interesó el castaño.

\- Bien... ¡Genial! - exclamó intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No tan rápido! - lo detuvo su padrino.

\- Quiero salir ya de aquí... - les dijo poniendo carita de pena.

\- Tienes que quedarte aquí hoy, si mañana te despiertas bien podrás salir - ordenó Remus suave pero firme.

\- Pero... No me gusta estar aquí... ¡Es muy aburrido! - le devolvió haciendo un mohín.

\- No te preocupes, hay mucha gente fuera esperando para verte, así que no te aburrirás - aseguró el animago con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tengo visitas? - preguntó el niño emocionado de qué quisiesen verlo.

\- ¡Pues claro! Muchos han madrugado para saber cómo estabas y para hablar contigo - le confirmó el hombre lobo.

\- Hemos tenido que hacer turnos para que no entraran todos juntos y te atosigaran - rió el ojigris recibiendo una mirada de gratitud de su ahijado.

\- Los dejaremos pasar ya que están algo ansiosos... - recordó el hombre lobo como habían asomado la cabeza cada cinco minutos durante la última hora - ¿Estás listo?

\- Si, estoy listo.

\- Nosotros estaremos fuera , esperando por si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

\- Vale, gracias.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta y dejó pasar a los dos primeros afortunados,  
qué eran nada más y nada menos que Bill y Charlie, sus nuevos hermanos mayores.

\- Hola pequeñajo, ¿cómo estás? - se interesó Charlie.

\- Bien, pero me obligan a quedarme aquí hasta mañana - contestó el niño enfurruñado.

\- Pero mañana podrás salir y meterte en líos... - sonrió Bill revolviendole el pelo.

\- Y si te portas bien, cuando salgamos de aquí, os llevaré a ti, a Ron y a Hermione a la reserva en la que trabajo - le prometió Charlie.

\- No sé - dudó el azabache - Mi experiencia con dragones no es muy buena...

\- Ja ja ja... - rió Charlie a punto de caerse de la silla - Eso es porque la viviste con Hagrid... Y para él... Todos las criaturas son adorables y...

\- Y para nada peligrosas... - terminó el ojiverde riendo también.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? - interrogó Bill.

\- Pues que nuestros hermanitos, y seguramente también su amiguita, tuvieron un dragón como mascota en su primer año en Hogwarts - informó Charlie todavía riendo.

\- ¿QUÉ? - se exaltó el mayor de los Weasley.

\- No fuimos nosotros... Hagrid... Bueno, él... Es un larga historia... Digamos que tenía un huevo y después... Y después...

\- Después vino la cría de dragón... - ayudó Charlie.

\- Si claro... - lo miró ofendido - Y la cría crecía y crecía... Y mordió a Ron...

\- ¿Mordió a Ron? - se preocupó Bill.

\- Eso yo no lo sabía... - confesó Charlie.

\- Pues lo hizo, Madam Pomfrey lo curó pero tuvo que estar dos días en la enfermería y...

\- No sé si quiero saber más... - negó Bill.

\- Lo siento, Bill - se disculpó Harry temiendo que se enfadase con él.

\- No te disculpes canijo, no es tu culpa que mordiese a Ron - lo tranquilizó viendo la mirada triste del ojiverde.

\- Ni tampoco tienes la culpa de la obsesión de Hagrid por criar criaturas peligrosas... - le aseguró Charlie haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

\- Hagrid no lo hace con mala intención... - defendió el niño.

\- Pero si tiene la culpa de haberle dado la idea a Ron de que me escribiese para que os ayudase con el pequeño dragón - reveló Charlie.

\- Pero cuando te escribió aún no le había mordido... Él estaba en la enfermería cuando tus amigos vinieron a buscarlo para llevártelo a la reserva.

\- Una gran historia, aunque estoy seguro de que te dejas cosas por contar... - dijo Bill retándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos? - sugirió el niño

\- No te preocupes, seguro que aparece en el libro... - sonrió maliciosamente el cuidador de dragones.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo el niño sabiendo lo que se le venía encima cuando todos supiesen la historia del pequeño dragón.

De repente un retrete apareció a los pies de la cama y la puerta se abrió dando paso a los gemelos con su permanente sonrisa traviesa.  
Fred se acercó a Harry mientras George se sentaba en el retrete.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Es nuestro turno de adorar al chico de oro! - empujó Fred a sus hermanos mayores hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Hasta luego Harry! - se despidió Bill desasiendose del gemelo.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego pequeñajo! - prometió Charlie dándole una colleja al gemelo para que dejara de empujarlo.

\- ¡Hola enano! Seguro que estás muy aburrido... - afirmó Fred.

\- ¡Y por eso estamos aquí para hacer tu vida más divertida! - terminó George.

\- Gracias chicos, aunque las visitas me han entretenido mucho.

\- Pero nadie como nosotros para hacerte la vida realmente divertida - le aseguró George.

\- Eso seguro, George - le concedió Harry.

\- No soy George, soy Fred.

\- No es cierto, eres George - le dijo terco sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Fred curioso.

\- Porque sois iguales pero diferentes - les explicó el niño seguro - Vuestras expresiones son diferentes...

Los gemelos se miraron con una mezcla de emoción y asombro, nadie conseguía diferenciarlos, ni siquiera su familia, ni siquiera su madre...  
Pero su hermanito, que sólo los conocía desde hacía un año si podía...

\- ¿Os pasa algo? - preguntó el ojiverde preocupado al ver que los gemelos se habían quedado en silencio.

\- No, es sólo que... - contestó George pensativo.

\- Eres el primero que consigue distinguirnos - terminó Fred por él.

\- No es tan difícil... - le quitó importancia Harry - No tiene ningún mérito...

\- Para nosotros si lo tiene - le aseguró George.

\- Y te mereces un premio... - aportó con sonrisa maliciosa Fred - ¿Qué te parece una broma a Slytherin?

\- No creo que sea buena idea - lo riñó el niño haciéndo que Fred agachase la cabeza.

\- ¿Y a Filch? - sugirió George con esperanza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es diferente! Para una broma a Filch siempre me apunto... - rió el azabache.

\- ¡Perfecto! Nosotros nos ocupamos de planearlo y cuando salgas de aquí... - celebró George.

\- ¡ZAS! - gritó Fred haciendo que los tres estallaran en fuertes carcajadas.

Así los encontró el equipo de quidditch cuando entró a visitar a su buscador.

\- ¿De qué os reís vosotros tanto? - preguntó Angelina suspicaz.

\- De un chiste que nos contó Harry - respondió George demasiado rápido.

\- Fingiremos que os creemos... - rodó los ojos Alicia.

\- ¿Ya estás recuperado? Necesitamos a nuestro buscador en plenas facultades - dijo Oliver mirando al niño.

\- ¡OLIVER! - le recriminaron todos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el capitán confuso.

\- Harry no es sólo un buscador, es nuestro amigo - le explicó Katie exasperada.

\- Déjalo Katie, "el capitán obseso" sólo piensa en quidditch - dijo George mirando mal al chico.

\- Lo siento, Harry - se avergonzó Oliver - Eres nuestro pequeño buscador y nuestro amigo...

\- No pasa nada Oliver - lo disculpó el niño - Yo te entiendo...

\- ¡Claro que lo entiendes! - rió Angelina - Todo el año intentando protegerte de él y sus entrenamientos...

\- Y al final teníamos que protegerte de ti mismo... - terminó Alicia riendo también.

\- Pero vamos a seguir protegiéndote - le aseguró Katie - Eres nuestro pequeñín...

\- Sólo soy un año más pequeño que tú - protestó Harry.

\- Entonces te cuidaremos nosotras - le dijo Angelina con el asentimiento de Alicia.

\- ¡El próximo año ganaremos la copa! - volvió al tema Oliver.

\- Dijo el perro sin soltar su hueso... - se burló Fred.

\- Deberíais aprender de Harry, él sí que es un ejemplo de entrega y lucha - le devolvió el capitán ofendido.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - convino Katie - Harry es un ejemplo a seguir...

\- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo entonces - afirmó Angelina.

\- Si, todos estamos de acuerdo del modelo que es nuestro buscador - aceptó George casi serio.

\- ¡Basta ya! - protestó el niño que había ido poniéndose rojo a medida que los cumplidos iban siendo dichos.

Unos leves toques se escucharon antes de que a la puerta se abriera.  
Ron y Hermione entraron con la comida de Harry y echaron al equipo de quiditch para que Harry comiese tranquilo.

El ojiverde les contó sobre las visitas que había tenido, su reconciliación con el profesor de Pociones, la promesa de Charlie de llevarlos a Rumanía...  
Y sus amigos lo pusieron al día de lo que pasaba fuera de la enfermería.

Estuvieron una hora hablando de sus aventuras y sus cosas hasta que entraron Sirius y Remus, que venían a ver cómo seguía su niño, para bochorno de Harry y risas de Ron y Hermione.

Una hora más tarde, la profesora de Transformaciones entró para hablar con el niño y el resto salieron para que hablaran a solas.

\- Hola Harry, me alegro de verte mucho mejor - lo saludó Minerva acariciándole la mejilla de manera maternal - Me tenías muy preocupada.

\- Siento haberla preocupado, profesora - dijo el ojiverde arrepentido.

\- ¿Por qué no nos mostraste la carta? - lo riñó severa.

\- Yo... Yo no sabía... No sabía qué hacer...

\- Lo siento mucho, Harry...

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- No confías en los adultos por la infancia que tuviste, jamás debí permitir a Albus dejarte con esos muggles.

\- Está bien profesora, no es su culpa.

\- Debí haber luchado por ti.

\- No importa profesora, todo eso ya pasó.

\- Si importa...

\- Hace tiempo que quería preguntarle algo ... - interrumpió el niño.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras - le concedió Minerva.

\- ¿Usted me regaló mi escoba?

\- Si, Harry - confesó tras dudar un minuto - Pero nadie debe saberlo.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, ¿por qué me la regaló?

\- Porque por alguna extraña razón, siempre tuve debilidad por los merodeadores... Y cuando te vi volar por primera vez...

\- Le recordé a mi padre, ¿no? - adivinó el niño.

\- Si y quería acercarte a él de alguna manera...

\- Gracias, profesora. Por no expulsarme y meterme en el equipo.

\- No fue sólo por tu padre Harry, también fue por ti... Vi como defendías a Longbottom ese día... Me sentí orgullosa de ti, de mi pequeño león...

Harry, que todavía no se acostumbraba a los halagos, se puso rojo y apartó la mirada.

\- No le cuente a su padrino acerca de mi secreta debilidad por los merodeadores, se pondría insoportable - pidió la profesora con una sonrisa.

\- Se lo prometo, profesora.

\- Gracias Harry, no te entretengo más, mañana nos vemos...

\- Hasta mañana profesora MacGonagall.

La profesora salió dando paso a los tres aurores. Tonks tropezó y cayó encima de la cama ante un sorprendido Harry.

\- Lo siento Harry - se disculpó con una sonrisa la aurora.

\- Debes ser más cuidadosa, Dora, un buen auror... - le dijo serio Alastor.

\- Si, ya sé... Un buen auror es sigiloso - le hizo una mueca la joven.

\- ¿Cómo estás Harry? - preguntó Kingsley ignorando a los otros.

\- Bien...

\- Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, Potter - lo riñó Alastor.

\- No le hables así, es sólo un niño - le recriminó Tonks al veterano.

\- Pero es demasiado inteligente para comportarse como un estúpido - rebatió esta vez Alastor.

\- Es cierto que eres inteligente, todos tus profesores están de acuerdo en que eres un chico con muchas buenas cualidades - lo alabó Kingsley.

\- Tienes cualidades para ser un buen auror, Potter - añadió el viejo auror.

\- Yo podría entrenarlo cuando acabe Hogwarts - sugirió la metamorfaga.

\- Yo... Gracias... Aún no había pensado en que haría cuando acabe el colegio - confesó el niño.

\- Aún falta mucho para eso, dejemos que piense en ello hasta entonces - los calmó Kingsley.

\- Me gustaría ser auror - decidió Harry - Pero antes me gustaría pedirles algo más inmediato.

\- ¡Lo que quieras Harry! - aceptó rápidamente Tonks.

\- Quiero limpiar el nombre de mi padrino cuando salgamos de aquí - rogó el ojiverde.

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí, Black tendrá un juicio justo y su nombre quedará limpio - prometió Kingsley.

\- Claro muchacho, se hará justicia - apoyó Alastor.

\- Gracias, les deberé un gran favor... - agradeció el azabache.

\- No nos debes nada, muchacho, es el mundo mágico el que te debe mucho... - afirmó el veterano auror.

\- ¿Sabes Harry? ¡Vamos a ser familia! - informó Tonks contenta.

\- ¿Familia? - preguntó el niño confuso.

\- Si, Sirius es primo de mi madre - le explicó la metamorfaga.

\- No lo sabía, no sé mucho de Sirius, en realidad, soló que es mi padrino... - confesó.

\- Mi madre y él estaban muy unidos antes de que... bueno... lo metieran en Azkaban... - confesó.

\- Injustamente - dijo terco el niño mirando a los aurores.

\- Si, injustamente - concedió la aurora - Yo no lo veía desde que era pequeña...

\- Bueno, Tonks, ya habrá tiempo para historias. Ahora dejemos a Harry descansar - le dijo Kingsley viendo el aturdimiento del niño.

Los aurores salieron dejando a Harry procesando la información que le había dado la alegre Tonks.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y entraran los señores Weasley.

\- Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? - dijo de manera atropellada Molly mientras le acomodaba las almohadas.

\- Estoy bien, señora Weasley - le aseguró el niño cohibido.

\- Dumbledore ha dicho que mañana saldrás de aquí - lo informó Arthur.

\- Eso me han dicho señor Weasley.

\- Te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo cuando acabemos con los libros - le dijo Molly dejando a Harry triste porque aunque quería a los Weasley, había esperado irse con su padrino y su tío.

\- Sólo será un tiempo, hasta que tu padrino arregle el papeleo - le aclaró Arthur al ver la cara del niño.

\- Lo pasarás bien con Ron y los demás - lo animó la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, son una familia estupenda.

\- Ojalá Dumbledore te hubiera dejado a nuestro cargo cuando eras un bebé - deseó Molly abrazando a Harry mientras lloraba.

\- Somos tu familia, Harry - le aseguró Arthur revolviendole el pelo.

\- Gracias - dijo Harry emocionado porque esas dos personas, a las que había aprendido a querer a través de lo que le habían contado Ron y los gemelos, lo aceptasen y agregasen a su familia.

Los patriarcas Weasley lo abrazaron con cariño al ver la emoción del niño.

La enfermera Pomfrey interrumpió ese emotivo momento para revisar a Harry.  
Sus niveles eran normales, le dijo, y si todo seguía así por la mañana podría desayunar en el Gran Comedor.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron sus recientes defensores Theo y Blaise.

\- Hola... ¿Cómo estás? - se interesó Theo.

\- Bien, gracias por venir chicos.

\- ¡No es nada! - respondió Blaise sonriendo.

\- Harry... ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? ¿O prefieres Potter? - le preguntó Theo con precaución.

\- Prefiero Harry.

\- Está bien... Blaise y yo queríamos decirte que sentimos no haberte defendido de los Slytherin... - continuó el slytherin ahora sonriendo.

\- No os preocupéis, no importa...

\- Si importa, fuimos cobardes... - se juzgó Blaise.

\- No creo que los dos chicos que proclamaron delante de todo el Gran Comedor que me apoyaban sean cobardes - le rebatió el ojiverde - Yo diría que son valientes y mucho.

\- Gracias, pero debimos haberlo hecho antes... - confesó el moreno triste.

\- Nunca es tarde, además me parece que estos libros cambiarán muchas cosas y el pasado quedará atrás - les aseguró.

\- Harry, mi padre es mortífago... - confesó Theo avergonzado.

\- Pero tú no y tú no eres tú padre... - lo consoló.

\- Mi madre no es mortífaga pero ¿quién sabe? - dijo desesperanzado el moreno - Teniendo en cuenta su amplia lista de matrimonios y su mal gusto por los hombres...

\- Eso no significa que tú te vayas a convertir en uno de ellos...

\- Eso espero... - desearon los dos slytherins.

\- Estoy seguro de ello - afirmó con convencimiento.

\- Gracias por tu confianza, Harry - le agradeció Theo.

\- ¿Crees que algún día podremos jugar juntos al quiditch? - sugirió Blaise.

\- ¿Os gusta el quidditch? No recuerdo haberos visto en ningún partido...

\- No nos gusta el quidditch que enfrenta a las casas pero sí el deporte... - informó Theo.

\- ¡Ah! Sois unos slytherin muy poco... slytherin...

\- Es que nuestra casa ha perdido los valores de nuestro fundador... - refunfuñó el pelinegro.

\- En realidad todas las casas lo han hecho un poco... - añadió Blaise.

\- ¿A qué os referís? - les preguntó sin entender.

\- Mírate a ti... Eres astuto como un slytherin, leal como un hufflepuff, inteligente como un ravenclaw y valiente como un gryffindor... - le respondió Theo.

\- Los Slytherin también son leales al igual que los Gryffindor... - intervino el moreno.

\- Los Gryffindor no son todos arrogantes, ni los Hufflepuff son inútiles, ni todos los Slytherin son traicioneros... ¿Lo entiendes? - le preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Si, todos nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y lo que se supone que tenemos que ser... - entendió Harry.

\- Eso es - aprobó Theo con una sonrisa.

\- Esta conversación ha sido genial pero creo que ya hemos llegado a nuestro tiempo límite de visita - informó Blaise mirando su reloj.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno espero veros mañana cuando me liberen de esta cárcel... - les sonrió el azabache.

\- Si, si sobrevivimos esta noche en nuestra casa - rió sin ganas Theo.

\- Si os molestan, podéis ir a Gryffindor, allí os protegerán... - les aseguró preocupado.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, sólo son algunos imbéciles que han decidido que somos unos "traidores a la sangre", podremos defendernos... - le dijo despreocupado Blaise.

\- Si, hay más slytherin que te apoyan, no te preocupes, estaremos bien - añadió Theo.

\- Está bien - dijo el buscador no muy seguro - Pero si...

\- Estaremos bien, Harry - le prometió Blaise desde la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió Theo cerrando la puerta.

La siguiente persona en entrar era la última persona que Harry habría esperado que lo visitase.  
Draco Malfoy entró dudoso y se dirigió grácil y elegante hacia la cama.

\- Hola Potter, ¿qué tal?

\- Bien - contestó observando un cambio en el slytherin.

\- Quería hablar contigo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno... Ésto no es fácil...

Draco se calló sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería decirle.

\- Está bien... Ahí va... Lo... Lo siento Potter.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me hagas repetirlo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres disculparte?

\- Porque me equivoqué contigo, pensé que eras un mimado, un arrogante, un...

\- Creo que me hago una idea...

\- Quise ser tu amigo...en la tienda...en el tren...

\- No me pareciste muy amigable...

\- Lo sé, supongo que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti... Yo te admiraba desde que era un niño...

\- ¡Eso si que me cuesta creerlo!

\- Te escribí varias veces a escondidas de mi padre... Él te culpaba de la caída de Ya-sabes-quien...

\- Lo siento, Draco, siento no haberte leído mejor... Supongo que me recordabas a mi primo...

\- ¡¿A ese cerdo?!

\- Lo siento - rió - No quería ofenderte...

\- Está bien, sé que no me comporté mucho mejor que el contigo.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- Tenía celos de tí, de lo unido que estás a Weasley y a Granger... Hasta longbottom es capaz de dejar su inseguridad atrás para defenderte...

\- Tú también tienes a Crabe y Goyle...

\- Ellos no son mis amigos, son mis matones y eso sé que lo sabes...

\- Tal vez deberías probar con gente diferente, por ejemplo Theo y Blaise, son buena gente por lo que he podido comprobar...

\- No les caigo muy bien que digamos...

\- Tal vez no les gustaba tu comportamiento... Pero estoy seguro de que este Draco les caería realmente bien.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Tú podrías ser mi amigo?

\- Creo que si - contestó el ojiverde tras unos segundos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te propongo algo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Comencemos de nuevo... Hola, me llamo Harry - saludó dándole la mano.

\- Yo me llamo Draco - estrechó su mano el rubio.

\- Encantado Draco.

\- Un placer conocerte Harry. 

**Bueno, ahí va la segunda parte...**

 **GRACIAS** **por leer...**


	8. El juramento de los magos

**EL JURAMENTO DE LOS MAGOS**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó en la enfermería.  
Miró con infinito cariño a su padrino y a su tío, que dormían cada uno al lado de su cama en unas butacas.

Sirius debía haberse quedado dormido agarrando su mano, aunque en algún momento se la había soltado y ahora ésta descansaba al lado del costado izquierdo del niño.

Remus tenía una extraña postura, su cabeza reposaba al costado derecho del ojiverde.

Harry decidió levantarse y vestirse, cómo no sabía dónde estaba su ropa pensó que lo mejor era ir a su habitación.

Salió en silencio de la enfermería y de dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.  
No anduvo mucho antes de escuchar unas voces, pensó que era raro que hubiese alumnos levantados tan temprano y siguió caminando.

Se dio cuenta que aún sin pretenderlo se había ido acercando a las voces ya que cada vez se escuchaban mejor.  
Se paró de golpe al escuchar su nombre en la conversación y decidió esconderse para escuchar lo que decían.

\- Ese Potter es un quejica... - rió uno de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Apenas lo conocemos... - preguntó un Hufflepuff de primer año.

\- Es un mimado que sólo quiere llamar la atención... - dijo el Ravenclaw.

\- Pero... - volvió a interrumpir el pequeño tejón.

\- Si, le encanta ser famoso... - aseguró el Hufflepuff de quinto año.

\- Pero él dijo... - protestó el tejoncito.

\- Eso sólo lo dice para hacerse el buenecito... - aseguró malicioso el Ravenclaw.

\- Y ahora se inventa la historia de que sus tíos lo trataban mal... - continuó el tejón.

\- Seguro que sólo quiere perjudicarlos porque son muggles... - inventó el águila.

\- Si, habría que ver cómo los trataba él... - mal pensó el tejón.

\- Seguro que les hacía la vida imposible... - mintió el envidioso Ravenclaw.

\- No sé si os acordáis pero una de sus mejores amigas es muggle... - les recordó el pequeño Hufflepuf.

\- Es su plan, así no levanta sospechas... - intentó convencerlo su compañero de casa.

\- ¿Un plan? ¿Sospechas? - preguntó el pequeño extrañado de las palabras de los mayores.

\- Sólo un mago muy oscuro podría acabar con Ya-sabes-quien... - aventuró desafortunadamente el águila.

\- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? - exclamó el más pequeño.

\- Su compañero de habitación muggle nos lo dijo, se siente amenazado por Potter... - mintió el tejón de quinto.

\- Es un mediocre con ínfulas de divo... - aseguró el Ravenclaw.

Harry se cansó de escuchar lo que el Hufflepuff y el Ravenclaw decían de él y se fue buscando otro camino a la torre.

Le dolía que pensaran eso, él no era un mago oscuro ni le había hecho la vida imposible a sus tíos.  
Tampoco había hecho nada para que Dean se sintiese amenazado, lo consideraba su amigo...

Llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda y tras decir la contraseña entró en la sala común.

Ron y Hermione estaban allí, durmiendo en uno de los sofas y estaban cogidos de la mano.  
Harry sonrió al verlos, hacían una bonita pareja, eran tan diferentes que se complementaban.  
Algo bueno saldría de la lectura de esos libros pensó el niño mientras los tapaba con una manta.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación.  
Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban en sus respectivas camas durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Buscó una túnica limpia y entró al baño a ducharse y vestirse.  
Cuando salió del baño sus compañeros estaban despiertos.  
Los tres corrieron a abrazarlo al verlo.

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Seamus.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Neville.

\- Muy bien - les aseguró el ojiverde.

\- Siento lo que te pasó, Ron nos contó un poco... - dijo el moreno pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- Sentimos no haber entrado a verte, pero nos tocó el palito más corto - se disculpó Neville.

\- ¿El palito más corto? - se extrañó el azabache.

\- Si, fuimos los últimos en el sorteo - le explicó Seamus.

\- Y cuando fue nuestro turno ya era de noche y la enfermera Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar - continuó Dean.

\- No importa chicos - le quitó importancia Harry.

\- A nosotros si nos importa, queríamos verte... - le aseguró Dean.

\- Tú siempre me defiendes de Malfoy y yo quería estar ahí... - añadió Neville.

\- No te preocupes Neville, de verdad - lo tranquilizó el buscador.

\- ¿Leeremos hoy? - preguntó Seamus cambiando de tema al ver la incomodidad de su amigo.

\- Si, eso creo, pero sólo leeremos un capítulo por día - reveló Harry.

\- ¡Mejor! - celebraron los tres chicos.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó confuso el ojiverde.

\- ¡Claro! Estamos en Hogwarts, podemos hacer magia y no tenemos clase... - rió Seamus contento.

\- No imagino una vida mejor... - aseguró Dean.

\- Gracias chicos, me alegro que no les importe que esto se alargue - se alegró el azabache.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - gritaron de nuevo los tres.

\- Dean, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Harry acordándose de la conversación del pasillo.

\- Claro, lo que quieras - dijo Dean.

\- ¿Te sientes amenazado por mí? - preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Amenazado? ¡No! - se indignó el moreno.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas una tontería así? - interrogó Seamus.

Harry les contó la conversación que había escuchado en el pasillo.

\- No es verdad, Harry - lo abrazó Dean.

\- Esos dos chicos le estaban mintiendo al otro - afirmó Seamus.

\- Seguramente para convencerlo - aventuró Neville.

\- Lo siento, Dean, yo... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- No hace falta que digas nada - lo calmó Dean.

Sirius y Remus entraron preocupados en la habitación, al ver allí a su niño, riendo con los tres Gryffindor, sintieron que una mezcla de alivio, al verlo bien, y furia, por el susto que les había dado, se apoderaba de ellos.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! - gritó Sirius haciendo que el niño se encogiese.

\- ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que sentiríamos al despertarnos y no verte en la cama? - le recriminó Remus enfadado.

\- Yo... Lo siento... No lo pensé... - contestó el ojiverde agachando la cabeza.

\- ¡No hace falta que le gritéis! - replicó Dean al ver la cara de Harry.

\- Él no quiso preocuparos... - lo defendió Seamus.

\- Salid de aquí los tres - ordenó Sirius señalándoles la puerta.

\- Preferimos quedarnos con Harry... - dijo Neville con miedo pero dispuesto a apoyar a su amigo.

\- ¡Fuera! - aulló Remus y ante el asentimiento del azabache los tres chicos salieron.

Sirius se acercó rápido a Harry y éste automáticamente levantó los brazos cubriéndose la cabeza y encogiendo su cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.  
El animago se detuvo y miró pálido a Remus que tenía la misma cara de espanto que él.  
Ambos se sentaron, en silencio, en una de las camas y esperaron a que el niño abriese los ojos.  
Harry, después de un rato los abrió y los miró expectante.  
Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar, finalmente fue Sirius el que rompió ese incomodo silencio que se había creado.

\- Cachorro, ¿pensaste que te iba a pegar? - preguntó Sirius despacio.

\- Bueno... Yo... Supongo que sí... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Jamás te pondría la mano encima, Harry - gimió el animago.

\- Ni yo se lo permitiría - le aseguró el hombre lobo.

\- Lo siento... Es que os vi tan enfadados...

\- ¿Ese hijo de perra de Dursley te pegaba? - preguntó furioso Remus.

\- Bueno... Da igual... No importa ahora...

\- ¡Le voy a matar! - bramó Sirius.

\- ¡No! Por favor... No quiero que vuelvas a Azkaban... No quiero volver a perderte... - rogó el niño.

\- Nadie va a matar a nadie - lo tranquilizó el castaño - Pero pagará por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar...

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí... - prometió fieramente Sirius mientras abrazaba a Harry.

Remus se acercó a abrazarlo mientras le susurraba prometiéndole que nadie volvería a pegarle jamás.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no despiertas a tus amigos y vais a desayunar? - los cortó el ojigris.

\- ¿Y vosotros?

\- Tenemos una reunión con Dumbledore - le contó el castaño.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tus amiguitos estaban muy juntitos, ¿no? - rió el pelinegro cambiando de tema.

\- Sí - confirmó el azabache con una sonrisa.

Y así Remus y Sirius fueron a su reunión con el director y Harry se encargó de despertar a sus amigos.

Hermione fue fácil que despertara pero Ron...

\- Hermione... - le sacudió el hombro - Despierta...

\- ¡Harry! - se asustó la niña - ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, pero es la hora del desayuno y tengo hambre - bromeó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Oh! - se sobresaltó la castaña soltando la mano de Ron - Nos quedamos hablando y supongo que nos dormimos...

\- Seguro que estabais cansados... - aventuró el niño sonriendo de manera que la castaña se sonrojó - ¿Despertamos a Ron?

\- Despiertalo tú, yo voy a vestirme - dijo la niña corriendo hacia su habitación.

Consiguió despertar a Ron, tras varias sacudidas y empujones, y lo empujó escaleras arriba para que se cambiase.  
Al mismo tiempo que el retrato se abría y Hagrid se agachaba para entrar.

\- Hola Harry - lo saludó el semigigante - Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Quería verte, saber cómo estabas...

\- Ya estoy totalmente recuperado.

\- Eso es una muy buena noticia. Quería entrar a verte pero...

\- No pasa nada Hagrid...

\- No sé me da bien estar en sitios pequeños, siempre rompo algo - le explicó compungido.

\- No te preocupes, tú siempre estás cuando te necesito.

\- Pero por mi culpa entraste por la trampilla... - lo contradijo.

\- No fue tu culpa... Es mi curiosidad... Y yo tengo la culpa de que Ron y Hermione...

\- Eres un gran chico Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de nada... - lo interrumpió el semigigante.

\- Tenías razón sobre el profesor Snape - confesó.

\- Profesor Snape, Harry - le replicó por costumbre.

\- Eso dije...

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo dijiste! ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Hemos hablado, creo que nos daremos una segunda oportunidad...

\- Me alegro mucho, Harry. Los dos lo habéis pasado mal en el pasado y podéis ayudaros mutuamente.

\- Eso espero, el profesor Snape no tenía a nadie pero ahora me tiene a mí - aseguró el niño con convencimiento.

\- Eres tan especial pequeño... - gimió Hagrid abrazándolo.

\- Soy de lo más normal... - negó el niño - Me gustaría pedirte un favor...

\- Lo que quieras... Haré lo que me pidas - dijo rápidamente el semigigante.

\- Me gustaría que leyeses el próximo capítulo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Muy seguro.

\- Pero yo... No leo muy bien...

\- Lo harás genial Hagrid, nadie podría hacerlo mejor - dijo el azabache abrazándolo.

Ron y Hermione bajaron por las escaleras y los cuatros se fueron felices a desayunar.  
Allí se sentaron con los Weasley, Harry pasó la vista por todo el comedor buscando a Sirius y a Remus pero éstos no habían llegado todavía.

Desayunó entre risas y conversaciones con sus "hermanos" y "hermana", mientras la señora Weasley le metía tostadas, salchichas,bacon y huevos en la boca asegurándose de que se alimentaba en condiciones.

Concertaron un partido de quiditch para cuando tuvieran tiempo libre y una clase de hechizos útiles a cargo de los mayores de los Weasley.

Un grupo de Slytherin entraron en el comedor y algunos de ellos se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

\- Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos? - saludó Theo, siempre esucado.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo os fue en vuestra casa? - lo invitó el ojiverde.

\- Bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos - respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, fue sorprendente averiguar la cantidad de Slytherin que te apoyan - le reveló Theo.

\- ¿A mi? Pero si me odian...

\- Sólo unos pocos lo hacen y deberás tener cuidado con ellos... - lo advirtió Draco.

\- Pero la mayoría de nosotros no quiere que vuelva Ya-sabes-quien... - informó Theo.

\- Deberían empezar a llamarlo por su nombre... Voldemort.

\- Poco a poco, Harry - pidió sonriendo Draco.

\- Llamadle "el sin nariz" - dijo Fred metiéndose en la conversación.

\- O " Voldy" - sugirió George.

Todos se echaron a reír,inundando la instancia con fuertes carcajadas, por las bromas de los gemelos mientras el resto del comedor los miraba como si estuviesen locos.

Dumbledore entró en el Gran Comedor seguido de los profesores, Sirius y Remus.  
Los profesores se sentaron en su mesa y los merodeadores fueron a sentarse con Harry.  
Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie ante todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor como hacía cada vez que quería anunciar algo.

\- Mis muy queridos amigos, quiero anunciarles un par de cosas - habló - A partir de ahora, leeremos un único capítulo por día.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir al anciano.

\- Todo aquel que desee volver a casa, ya sea adulto o alumno, se dirigirá a los limites de Hogwarts, habrá alguien esperando allí que lo llevará a su destino - informó el director - Dicho esto, viene la pregunta, ¿alguien quiere irse?

Nadie dijo nada. Dumbledore miró a Harry con una sonrisa que decía claramente "te lo dije".

\- Si nadie quiere irse entonces pasaremos al siguiente anuncio - sonrió el anciano - Leeremos el próximo capítulo después de comer, mientras tanto paseen por nuestros hermosos jardines, diviértanse, pues.

Todos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor, unos a los jardines, otros a sus salas comunes, algunos al lago y otros pocos como Harry, Sirius, Remus, los Weasley, Hermione, el equipo de Gryffindor y los recientemente incorporados al grupo, los Slytherin Theo, Blaise y Draco, fueron al campo de quiditch a jugar ese partido del que habían hablado durante todo el desayuno.  
Poco a poco más gente fue llegando al campo, algunos se sentaron en las gradas y otros se reunieron con los jugadores.

Decidieron que los equipos serían una formación de ex alumnos contra una formación de alumnos.  
En el equipo de alumnos tuvieron que sortear las posiciones porque sobraban jugadores.

Los elegidos fueron Harry como buscador, Fred y Blaise como golpeadores, Angelina, Theo y Ron fueron los afortunados cazadores y Oliver el guardián.  
En el equipo de ex alumnos Charlie fue el buscador, Sirius y Remus los golpeadores, Severus sorprendió a todos cuando se ofreció a ser guardián y Bill, Tonks y Kingsley fueron los cazadores.

El partido acabo muy igualado, con victoria de los alumnos gracias a que Harry atrapó la snitch.  
Pero a nadie le importaba el resultado así que todos lo pasaron muy bien.

Cuando salían del campo, Theo agarró a Harry y lo llevó al lago donde los esperaban Draco, Blaise, Dapnhe y Pansy sentados alrededor de un enorme árbol.

\- ¿De qué queríais hablar? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- De nuestra lealtad - dijo Draco.

\- Así no va a entender - lo riñó Dapnhe.

\- De nuestra lealtad hacia ti - le confesó Theo.

\- ¿Hacia mi?

\- Si, nuestros padres han elegido la oscuridad... - dijo Blaise con una mueca.

\- Pero nosotros elegimos la luz - terminó Pansy.

\- Te elegimos a ti - le aseguró Draco.

\- Esto... Gracias...

\- Queremos hacer un juramento - le reveló Theo.

\- No hace falta...

\- Si hace falta, no sabemos lo que puede pasar... - se estremeció Pansy.

\- Lo que nos pueden obligar a hacer... - añadió Dapnhe.

\- Ahora si que no os entiendo.

\- No importa, tú sólo alza tu varita y nosotros haremos el resto - le ordenó Theo con una sonrisa.

Harry sacó su varita de la túnica y la alzó, los Slytherin alzaron las suyas mientras uno a uno recitaban las siguientes palabras :

"Juro por mi magia lealtad a Harry Potter hasta el fin de mis días."

Después del juramento volvieron con los demás al campo de quiditch donde los merodeadores ya estaban buscando a su pequeño ojiverde.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le preguntó Sirius mientras lo alejaba del resto.

\- Pues he ido con Theo al lago - contestó Harry pensativo.

\- ¿En qué piensas pequeño? - se interesó Remus al ver al niño distraído.

\- Me ha pasado algo que no termino de entender.

\- Cuéntanos, tal vez te podamos ayudar - le dijo Canuto revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Theo, Blaise, Draco, Dapnhe y Pansy han hecho un juramento de lealtad hacia a mi - les contó el niño.

\- ¿Qué clase de juramento? - le preguntó el castaño mirando sospechosamente a su amigo.

\- No sé, ¿hay varias clases de juramentos?

\- Lo que Lunático te pregunta es cuales fueron las palabras exactas del juramento - le explicó el animago.

Harry pensó un segundo y les repitió las palabras exactas del juramento y como habían alzado sus varitas.  
Los merodeadores se miraron alucinados y Harry que vio esas miradas sintió esa quemazón tan conocida, su curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Podéis explicarme por qué os miráis así?

\- Verás pequeño - suspiró el hombre lobo - ese tipo de juramento es muy valioso...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si no lo cumplen se convertirán en squib - le explicó el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué es un squib?

\- Es un mago que no puede hacer magia - lo informó el castaño.

\- Entonces... Si me traicionan...

\- Su magia se suprimirá - confirmó Sirius.

\- Pero ellos son sangre puras... Sin su magia...

\- Por eso es un juramento tan valioso y valiente - le reveló Remus.

\- Tienen miedo... Miedo de que los obliguen a ir en mi contra... Ahora entiendo a que se referían...

\- Eso hace que su amistad también sea muy valiosa...

\- Tenemos que protegerlos... - les rogó el niño entendiendo lo que sus nuevos amigos estaban haciendo por él.

\- ¿Protegerlos de qué? - preguntó el animago sin entender.

\- De sus familias, de los seguidores de Voldemort - le explicó Harry nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, cachorro, hablaremos con ellos y veremos que podemos hacer - lo calmó el ojigris.

\- No dejaremos que les hagan daño - prometió el castaño abrazando al angustiado niño.


	9. El guardián de las llaves

**EL GUARDIÁN DE LAS LLAVES**

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad de J.K Rowling, el resto de mi imaginación.**_

Tras una gran comilona llegó el momento de leer el siguiente capítulo.  
Dumbledore transformó las sillas y mesas en sofás y cojines y y todos se acomodaron listos para escuchar.

El director hizo su acostumbrado aclarado de garganta y habló.

\- Bien, ahora que tenemos las barrigas llenas podemos empezar a leer, ¿quién quiere leer? - preguntó pasando su vista por los asistentes.

\- Hagrid leerá este capítulo - informó Harry al director y al resto de los presentes.

Dumbledore le pasó el libro al guardabosques y volvió a sentarse entre Minerva y Severus.  
Hagrid tomó el libro entre sus manos, poniendo mucho cuidado en no romperlo.

\- **El guardián de las llaves** \- leyó despacio.

\- ¡Ese eres tú! - exclamó Ron sonriéndole con confianza al gigante.

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.-¿Dónde está el cañón? -preguntó estúpidamente.**

\- Teniendo en cuenta que es un estúpido no podría haberlo preguntado de otra manera - apuntó Charlie.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitació un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

\- ¡Un rifle! ¡Se ha vuelto loco! - gritó Hermione.

\- ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Cómo se le ocurre! - bramó Dean.

\- ¿Qué es un rifle? - preguntó Ron.

\- Es... es un... un objeto - respondió el azabache sin intención de revelar su utilidad.

\- ¿Para qué sirve? - interrogó Seamus al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos nacidos muggles.

\- Para matar - reveló Hermione furiosa.

\- Tampoco es tan así - intentó quitarle importancia el ojiverde.

\- Claro, también sirve para herir de gravedad... - replicó Dean enfadado.

\- ¿Es cómo una pistola? - preguntó Theo empezando a entender.

\- Si, pero más grande... - informó Hermione.

Sirius, Remus y Severus mascullaron para sí promesas de venganza pero no dijeron nada sabiendo que Harry se pondría mal si los veía alterados.  
Los profesores y los aurores estaban indignados y miraban al niño como si en cualquier momento pudiese desvanecerse.

\- Tu tío es aún más idiota de lo que pensaba... - se indignó Draco.

\- ¡NO ES SU TÍO! - gritaron Remus y Severus.

\- Yo soy su tío - afirmó Remus.

\- Y yo... Bueno, si Harry quiere... - dijo nervioso Severus.

\- Me encantaría... - dijo con timidez Harry.

Severus le sonrió y Remus lo abrazó.

\- Pero yo seré tu tío favorito - le susurró al oido el hombre lobo.

\- Por suerte, yo soy tu único padrino y no tengo que compartirte - celebró Sirius tirando de él para liberarlo del abrazo de Remus y abrazarlo él mientras le sacaba la lengua al hombre lobo por encima de la cabeza del niño.

 **-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó-. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!Hubo una pausa.**

\- Ya te voy a dar yo a ti armado - masculló Hermione.

\- No te preocupes, no me va a disparar - la tranquilizó Harry apretando su mano.

 **Luego...¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Hagrid gritó al leer esto haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos y algunos lo miraran mal.

\- Lo siento, es que está en mayúsculas - se disculpó.

\- Está muy bien interpretado, las mayúsculas se leen así - lo defendió Remus.

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada,pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

\- ¡Hagrid! - adivinaron los alumnos.

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar.**

\- Muy bien, Hagrid, hay que reparar los daños ocasionados... - intervino Minerva.

 **El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**  
 **-Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

\- ¡Eso es! La hospitalidad ante todo... - se burló George.

\- No importa que no hayas sido invitado... - añadió Fred.

\- Eso no es cierto - replicó el ojiverde - Hagrid era mi invitado.

 **Se desparramó en e lsofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**  
 **-Levántate, bola de grasa -dijo el desconocido.**

\- ¡Bien dicho! - lo felicitó Ron.

\- Si, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre - afirmó Pansy.

\- Podríamos probar un hechizo antigrasa con el cerdo - sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Yo me apunto - dijo Theo.

\- Y nosotros - dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville tras mirarse un segundo.

\- Y yo - se apuntaron Draco, Dapnhe y Pansy.

\- Deberá acompañaros un adulto... Y casualmente yo soy uno... - sonrió Sirius con malicia.

\- ¿Tú un adulto? - preguntó el castaño haciendo que lo pensaba - No sé yo... Será mejor que os acompañe...

\- Un adulto por niño - sugirió Charlie.

\- Y todos podrán practicar un hechizo con el cerdo - aportó Bill.

\- No puedo permitirlo - dijo a regañadientes Minerva.

\- No se preocupe profesora, no le diremos cuando lo haremos... - la "tranquilizó" George con su mejor sonrisa de bromista.

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

\- ¡Cobarde! - exclamó Tonks.

 **-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! -dijo el levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

\- Debías estar realmente asustado - supuso Neville.

\- Hagrid es inofensivo - contestó Sirius por él.

\- Cuando lo conoces si, pero antes... - replicó Hermione.

 **-La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura -dijo el gigante-. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

\- Esa es la primera vez que me lo dijeron - recordó Harry con cariño.

\- Cuantas veces te lo han dicho desde entonces? - preguntó Kingsley con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos fallecidos.

\- ¡Bufff! Unas cuantas... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Innumerables veces... - rió Hermione.

\- Una media de una vez al día... - exageró Ron.

\- Pero no me molesta - aseguró el niño - Me gusta que me recuerden que me parezco a ellos.

\- Tienes muchas cosas de los dos pero... - dijo Sirius revolviéndole su ya de por sí revuelto pelo.

\- Tú eres tú, con tus virtudes y defectos - terminó Remus acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Y eres un gran chico, mucho más especial de lo que crees... - añadió Severus sonriéndole para la sorpresa de todos los que no sabían de su reciente reconciliación.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**  
 **-¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! -dijo-. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

 **-Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero -dijo el gigante.**

\- ¡Cierrale el pico Hagrid! - gritó Charlie.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ya estamos hartos de sus tonterías! - bramó Bill.

 **Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

\- ¡Bieeenn! - gritaron todos, contentos de que el peligro hubiese pasado.

\- Gracias, Hagrid, me volvió el alma al cuerpo - agradeció Hermione respirando tranquila por primera vez desde que se había enterado del contenido del misterioso paquete.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

\- Eso me da una idea... - sonrió travieso George.

\- ¡Oh! Ya te sigo hermano... - entendió Fred.

 **-De todos modos, Harry -dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a losDursley-, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños.**

\- Esa fue mi primer feliz cumpleaños... - sonrió nostálgico Harry.

\- Y no será el último - juró Remus.

\- A partir de ahora... - prometió Sirius.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - interrumpió el ojiverde - Pero no necesito mucho...

\- Lo tendrás igualmente - le aseguró Severus.

 **Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**  
 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada.**

\- ¿Qué era? - preguntó Ron.

\- Ahora lo verás... - respondió enigmático el niño.

 **Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

\- ¿Tú primer pastel de cumpleaños? - preguntó Draco adivinando la respuesta.

\- Si - contestó Harry pensando que se burlaría de él.

\- ¿Estaba rico al menos? - volvió a preguntar el rubio pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

\- El más delicioso que he probado nunca junto al que la señora Weasley me envió en Navidad - le aseguró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Gracias cariño, a partir de ahora te enviaré una cada semana - le agradeció Molly emocionada.

\- ¿Y a mi? - preguntó Ron con un poquito de pelusilla.

\- A ti también, mi pequeño glotón - le sonrió su madre con ternura.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**  
 **-¿Quién es usted?**

\- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde están tus modales? - lo riñó Minerva.

\- Escondidos detrás de su curiosidad - rió Ron.

\- Un gigante aparece en medio de la noche y pretendes que conserve sus modales - replicó Remus.

\- Es humano, no un robot, Minnie - lo defendió su padrino.

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**  
 **-Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

\- Seguro que en ese momento lo entendió todo - refunfuñó Bill.

\- Claro, como sabe todo sobre el mundo mágico - ironizó Charlie.

\- Hagrid no sabía que yo era un completo ignorante de la magia - lo defendió Harry mirando mal a los dos chicos.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron y fueron a disculparse con el gigante dándole la mano y palmeándole cariñosamente la espalda.

\- Lo siento Hagrid, no queríamos ofenderte - se avergonzó Charlie.

\- Si, los dos los sentimos - se disculpó Bill.

\- Estáis disculpados chicos, sé que no lo dijisteis con maldad - les sonrió el gigante.

Volvieron a sus asientos pero antes se acercaron a Harry y lo abrazaron.

\- Lo sentimos, pequeñajo - le dijo Charlie arrepentido.

\- Ya os habéis disculpado con Hagrid, es más que suficiente - les sonrió el niño abrazándolos él esta vez.

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**  
 **-¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? -dijo, frotándose las manos-. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

\- ¡Hagrid! No está bien beber delante de los niños - lo reprendió Molly.

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.**  
 **Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

\- ¿Un baño caliente? Qué cosas más raras se te ocurren! - rió Sirius.

\- La sensación era parecida, ¿vale? - se defendió el ojiverde poniendo morritos.

\- Seguramente es la mejor comparación que se pueda hacer - le aseguró Remus guiñándole un ojo.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

\- ¿Has hecho un hechizo de extensión en tus bolsillos? - preguntó Filius con ojitos brillantes.

\- Bueno... Yo... Esto... - titubeó Hagrid.

\- Tienes prohibido hacer magia, Hagrid - le advirtió Minerva.

\- Él no la hizo. Nosotros hicimos ese hechizo en nuestro último año, ¿verdad Lunático? - mintió Sirius.

\- Si, fue nuestro regalo de despedida - inventó Remus.

Hagrid les sonrió agradecido antes de seguir leyendo y Harry, que se había dado cuenta que habían mentido para ayudar al gigante, los abrazó a ambos.

 **Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes.**  
 **Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes,Dudley comenzó a impacientarse.**

\- ¡Cómo si las hubiera hecho para él! - no pudo evitar comentar Hagrid.

 **Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**  
 **-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**  
 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**  
 **-Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

\- Muy bien expresado, Hagrid - lo alabó Fred haciéndole una reverencia.

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.**

\- Si que debías tener hambre... - susurró Ron en el oido del azabache - Habiendo probado la cocina de Hagrid...

\- Tenía mucha hambre, pero de verdad están muy ricas - le dijo el ojiverde en el mismo tono de voz.

 **Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**  
 **-Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

\- ¡Di que sí Harry! ¡Que no se vayan por las ramas! - lo apoyó Angelina.

\- ¡Eso,eso! ¡Al tema! - rió Katie.

\- Está muy bien que no dejes que nada te distraiga de tu objetivo - lo felicitó Alastor.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**  
 **-Llámame Hagrid -contesto-. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

\- Sabe que empieza por H... - intervino Bill.

\- Que acababa por S... - añadió Charlie.

\- Que tiene un guardián de las llaves... - aportó Tonks.

\- Y que ese guardián eres tú - sonrió Percy.

\- ¡Cuántas cosas sabes Harry! - fingió sorprenderse Fred.

\- Eres un enano muy sabio - siguió George.

 **-Pues... yo no... -dijo Harry**  
 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

\- Ahora se disculpará - adivinó Ron.

\- ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué se va a disculpar? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Porque es Harry - contestó segura Hermione.

\- Y Harry siempre se disculpa por cosas de las que no tiene la culpa... - añadió Neville.

 **-Lo lamento -dijo rápidamente Harry**

\- ¿Ves? - dijeron los tres leones haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo.

Sirius, Remus y Severus decidieron que averiguarían el por qué de esa culpa y si ésta estaba relacionada con los Dursley recibirían crucios hasta volverse locos.

 **-¿Lo lamento? -preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras-. ¡Ellos son los que tienenque disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

 **-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry**  
 **-¿EL QUÉ? -bramó Hagrid-. ¡Espera un segundo!Se puso de pie de un salto.**  
 **En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitació Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**  
 **-¿Me van a decir -rugió a los Dursley- que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

\- ¡Oh no! Es lo peor que pudiste decir Hagrid! - gritó Hermione tapándose la boca horrorizada.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Remus.

\- Porque Harry pensará que Hagrid lo ve como un inútil... - informó Ron negando con la cabeza.

\- Yo jamás pensaría algo así de ti, Harry - aseguró Hagrid preocupado por haber hecho sentir mal a su pequeño y querido amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento estaba un poco confuso - lo calmó el niño con una sonrisa.

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

 **-Yo sé algunas cosas -dijo-. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

\- Pobre Potty, intentando demostrar sus conocimientos muggles - rió Draco recibiendo un cojinazo del león.

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**  
 **-Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**  
 **-¿Qué mundo?**  
 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**  
 **-¡DURSLEY! -bramó.**  
 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble.**

\- ¿Mimblewimble? - se extrañó Alastor.

\- Sonaba así, pero nunca supe que quiso decir... - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

 **-Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre -dijo-. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

\- En eso no te pareces a James... - sonrió el animago.

\- ¿En qué? - preguntó curioso Harry.

\- Tu padre hubiera preguntado primero por su fama... - dijo el hombre lobo.

\- En realidad tampoco me importaba si eran famosos, sólo quería saber algo más de ellos... - confesó el azabache.

Todo el comedor sintió un nudo en la garganta y miraron al niño con pena.  
Harry sintió que su piel ardía por la vergüenza y la rabia, vergüenza de haberse mostrado débil y rabia al ver las miradas de lástima que le dirigían.

 **-No sabías... no sabías... -Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo,clavándole una mirada de asombro-. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?-dijo por último.**

\- ¿No te das cuenta que lo estás haciendo sentir peor? - lo reprendió Dapnhe.

\- Lo siento, estaba tan furioso que no me di cuenta - se disculpó el gigante.

\- No pasa nada, Hagrid - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde - Después de eso tú me hiciste realmente feliz...

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**  
 **-¡Deténgase! -ordenó-. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibir que mi ahijado sepa la verdad! - bramó Sirius.

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**  
 **-¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba,Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

\- Está claro que Harry nunca recibió esa carta - dijo con rabia Charlie.

 **-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? -dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

\- Tu identidad - siseó Sirius.

\- Te robaron el derecho a saber de dónde vienes - masculló Remus.

\- Y esos odiosos muggles pagarán por todo eso y mucho más - prometió furioso Severus.

 **-¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! -rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**  
 **-Voy a romperles la cabeza -dijo Hagrid-.**

\- Hazlo de una vez - rogó Blaise.

 **Harry debes saber que eres un produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

 **-¿Que soy qué? -dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

\- Un mago, Harry, un m-a-g-o - deletreó Fred haciendo reir a Harry.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Un mago? - le siguió la broma el ojiverde.

\- Sí, un mago enano - se burló George.

\- ¡No soy un enano! - replicó el niño ofendido.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Eres enorme! - rodó los ojos Fred.

\- Eres nuestro enano - le dijo George con cariño.

\- Y no te cambiamos por nada - añadió Fred con ternura.

 **-Un mago -respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

\- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Por fin! - celebró Sirius haciendo uno de sus extraños bailecitos y arrastrando a un aturdido Harry a bailar con él.

\- Deja de avergonzar a tu ahijado, Black - le reprochó Severus con una sonrisa.

\- No puede evitarlo, es un inmaduro - se burló el hombre lobo.

\- Claro, Lupin y Snape, los maduros de... - replicó el animago.

Pero no pudo terminar al escuchar las carcajadas de su ahijado, que para él eran música celestial.  
Harry lo abrazó aun riéndose de la infantil discusión de los tres supuestos adultos.

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento,dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al**  
 **«Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**  
 **Director: Albus Dumbledore(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

\- Los nombres del director son la mitad de la carta - señaló Draco.

\- Menos mal que es la carta más deseada de recibir, si no dejaríamos de leer antes de llegar a Dumbledore... - rió Blaise.

 **Querido señor Potter:**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.**  
 **Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**  
 **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**  
 **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**  
 **Directora adjunta**

\- Todas las cartas son iguales - sonrió Bill.

\- Pero muy especiales - afirmó Charlie con nostalgia.

\- Yo aún la conservo - confesó Tonks.

\- Y yo... - se escuchó una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor.

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera.**

\- ¿Cómo fuegos artificiales, Potter? - se extrañó Alastor.

\- Ehhh... Si, los fuegos artificiales estallan... y aturden un poco... Y así estaba yo... Aturdido y lleno de preguntas... - intentó explicar el ojiverde.

\- Tu siempre estás lleno de preguntas - se burló Ron.

\- Curiosidad Potter... - señaló Sirius.

\- Y también curiosidad Evans... - añadió Severus.

\- ¡Vaya mezcla! ¡Es una bomba! - rió Remus.

 **Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**  
 **-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

\- ¿En serio esa fue tu primera pregunta cuando averiguaste que eras mago? - interrogó Theo.

\- Bueno... Yo quería saber... - respondió con timidez el Gryffindor.

\- ¿Querías saber qué tenías que hacer para aceptar ir a Hogwarts, no? - adivinó Alastor.

\- Si, eso fue lo que me parecía más importante en ese momento - afirmó Harry.

\- Alastor tiene razón, serías un buen auror... - dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Porque es importante pensar de manera práctica... - le explicó Tonks.

\- Forma parte del entrenamiento de auror, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora el pensamiento practico forma parte de ti - felicitó Alastor.

Estuvo a punto de decir que el pensamiento practico había sido necesario para sobrevivir a los Dursley, pero se calló al mirar a su padrino y a su tío que lo miraban orgullosos, no quería verlos furiosos de nuevo.

 **-Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo -dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo.**

 **De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

\- ¿Esa es otra de tus habilidades ocultas? ¿Leer del revés? - preguntó Pansy sonriéndole.

\- Descifrar la caligrafía de Hagrid ya es una habilidad en si... - informó Ron recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hermione - ¡Ay!

\- No pasa nada Hermione, sé que mi letra es... complicada - aceptó el gigante sonriendo.

 **Querido señor Dumbledore:**  
 **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**  
 **Hagrid**

\- Entonces... Si puedes leer una nota de Hagrid al revés... - empezó Draco.

\- Quizás puedas ayudar a Blaise a entender su propia letra - terminó Theo.

\- Harry es especial, pero humano... - rodó los ojos Pansy.

\- ¡No le pidáis imposibles! - intervino Dapnhe aguantando la risa.

Blaise los miró mal, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron y se rieron.

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el és fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta.**

 **Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

\- Eso si debió parecerte extraño... - apuntó Hermione.

\- Si, aunque a esas alturas todo era raro y nuevo para mí - sonrió el niño.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

\- Deberías cerrarla... No querrás que te entren moscas... - rió Dean.

\- ¿Moscas? ¿Por qué iban a entrarle moscas? - preguntó Neville.

\- Es un dicho muggle para que cierres la boca cuando algo te deja asombrado - le explicó Hermione.

 **-¿Por dónde iba? -dijo Hagrid.**  
 **Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon,todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a lachimenea.**  
 **-Él no irá -dijo.**

\- ¡Pues claro que irá! - gritó Sirius.

\- ¿Te imaginas los titulares del Profeta? - preguntó George a su gemelo.

\- El niño que vivió no asistirá a Hogwarts porque a su tío no le sale del... - recitó Fred.

\- ¡Fred! ¡No seas grosero! - lo reprendió Molly.

 **Hagrid gruñó.**  
 **-Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él -dijo.**

 **-¿Un qué? -preguntó interesado Harry**

 **-Un muggle -respondió Hagrid-. Es como llamamos a la gente «no mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

\- El problema no es que sean muggles, el problema es que son unos desgraciados - masculló Remus.

\- Lo más grandes desgraciados que hayas podido conocer - siseó Severus.

 **-Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería -dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

\- ¿Qué es lo que querían sacarte? - preguntó Sirius temiendo la respuesta.

\- La magia, supongo - contestó Harry indeferente.

\- ¡Pero es muy peligroso! - chilló Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? - prreguntó el ojiverde sin entender la angustia que reflejaba el rostro de su amiga.

\- Porque atentar contra tu núcleo de magia podría volverte loco - respondió Remus pálido.

\- O matarte - añadió Sirius más serio de lo que había estado en toda su vida e igual de pálido que su amigo.

Todos miraron al chico con miedo. ¿Qué le habrían hecho sus horrorosos tíos? Seguro que mucho más de lo que él decía.  
Harry no pudo evitar recordar todos los castigos y palizas que su tío le infligió por su magia accidental.

 **-¿Vosotros lo sabíais? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

\- ¡Claro que lo sabían! - gritó furiosa Minerva - Tu tía creció con una bruja y además lo ponía muy claro en la carta que dejamos.

 **-¡Saber! -chilló de pronto tía Petunia-. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

\- ¡Lily era maravillosa! - gritó Severus levantándose de su asiento.

\- Pero esa envidiosa de Petunia nunca quiso verlo... - escupió Remus.

\- Le hacía la vida imposible cuando iba a su casa en vacaciones - recordó Severus con rabia.

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

 **-Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro,un... un anormal.**

\- ¡James no era anormal! - se indignó Sirius.

\- Para ellos todos los magos son anormales así que... - se encogió de hombros Harry, acostumbrado a los comentarios de los Dursley.

\- ¡Ellos son los anormales! - ladró Draco.

 **¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido.**

 **Tan pronto como recuperó la voz,preguntó:**  
 **-¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

\- ¡Otra infamia! ¡Murieron peleando contra Voldemort! - bramó Sirius.

\- Murieron para que tú vivieses - añadió Remus.

\- Murieron por mi culpa... - se culpó Harry.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no es así! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada - lo consoló Remus limpiándole las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer por su cara.

\- ¡Claro que no! Que tú sobrevivieses fue lo único bueno de esa noche - afirmó Sirius abrazándolo y sentándolo en su regazo.

\- Eso y que Quien-tú-sabes desapareciera - añadió Neville.

\- Pero que tu vivieses es mucho mejor - aseguró Ron.

\- Claro, ¿quién nos iba a meter en líos entonces? - le dijo Hermione abrazándole.

\- Hogwarts sería muy aburrido sin ti - aportó Ron abrazándolo a él y a Hermione.

 **-¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? -rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón-. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

 **-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

\- Gracias por decirme la verdad Hagrid - agradeció el Gryffindor.

 **-Nunca habría esperado algo así -dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado-. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, nosé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo.**

\- Fuiste la más apropiada Hagrid... - aseguró el niño.

 **No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

\- ¿Te lo imaginas? - preguntó Fred a su gemelo.

\- ¿Por qué me miran todos? - dijo George levantándose y mirando a todos lados como un loco.

\- ¿Por qué saben mi nombre? - siguió Charlie imitando las acciones del gemelo.

\- ¿Por qué miran mi cicatriz? - añadió Bill uniéndose a los gestos exagerados de sus hermanos.

Todos rieron por el show de los Weasley que sabiamente habían sabido aliviar la tensión que se había creado en el gran comedor y hecho reír a Harry.

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**  
 **-Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no**  
 **puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.-Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

\- "El sin nariz" no es tan famoso en el mundo muggle - rió George.

\- Es un don nadie - dijo Fred poniendo una fingida cara pena.

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

\- Por miedo - intervino el director.

\- Eso es algo que aún no entiendo, el miedo a decir su nombre - confesó el niño mirando a su pelirrojo amigo.

\- Crecí con ese tabú, ¿qué quieres? - se defendió Ron.

\- Voldemort - dijo de repente Harry haciendo estremecer a muchos entre ellos a su amigo.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó el pelirrojo molesto.

\- Es para que te acostumbres - le respondió el azabache con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor.**

 **Su nombre era...Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**  
 **-¿Quiere escribirlo? -sugirió Harry.**

 **-No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien...**

Hagrid tomó aire, abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

\- **Voldemort** \- dijeron Harry y Hermione al ver que a Hagrid le costaba tanto decirlo.

\- Gracias, chicos - les sonrió el gigante.

\- ¿Sabes Harry? - le confió Remus - Tu padre y tu padrino se pasaron años intentando sin éxito que Hagrid dijese su nombre.

\- Sí y tú lo conseguiste en... ¿cuanto? ¿media hora? - dijo Sirius enfurruñado haciendo que Harry se riese.

 **-Hagrid se estremeció-. No me lo hagas repetir.**

\- Gracias por no hacérmelo repetir - volvió agradecer el gigante.

 **De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores.**

 **Y los consiguió.**

\- Nosotros conocemos a algunos - dijo Theo con amargura.

\- Más de lo que nos gustaría - afirmó Draco.

\- Los hemos sufrido - aseguró Daphne.

\- Y seguiremos haciéndolo - añadió triste Pansy.

\- No tendréis que hacerlo más chicos - aseguró Sirius acordándose de la promesa que le había hecho a su ahijado.

\- Claro que no, os ayudaremos - añadió Remus haciendo que los Slytherin los miraran con esperanza.

\- No volveréis a estar solos, tenéis mi palabra - prometió Severus.

Harry abrazó a su padrino y a su tío agradecido de que cumpliesen su promesa de ayudar a sus ya amigos. Luego se dirigió a su profesor de Pociones y lo abrazó también.  
Severus se sorprendió al principio pero después le correspondió feliz de su nueva relación con el niño.

 **Algunos porque le tenían miedo,**

 **otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder.**

 **Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos...**

 **Sucedían cosas terribles.**

 **Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató.**

 **Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts.**

 **Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.»**

 **Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

\- Lily era la bruja más inteligente y James el mago más gamberro... - corrigió Remus.

\- Por suerte maduró en su último año - intervino Minerva recordando a su díscolo amigo.

\- Sólo maduró para conseguir el amor de Lily - rió Sirius.

\- Su amor ya lo tenía, yo era su mejor amigo y esas cosas se saben - sonrió con nostalgia el Pocionista.

 **¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!**

\- Lily, Severus y Remus eran los primeros en los estudios, James y Sirius los primeros en las bromas y las travesuras - especificó el director con una sonrisa.

 **Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

 **Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.»**

\- James y Lily jamás se unirían a la oscuridad - aseguró Sirius.

 **Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio.**

 **Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años.**

 **Tú tenías un año.Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Harry cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sirius se dio cuenta y volvió a ponerlo en su regazo abrazándolo fuerte, Harry escondió su cara en el cuello de su padrino y lloró en silencio por lo que había pasado esa noche.  
Esa noche lo había perdido todo, a sus padres, a su padrino, a su tío... Le habían robado su infancia, su felicidad...

Tras unos minutos, en los que todos intentaban consolarse unos a otros, Hagrid volvió a leer.

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

 **-Lo siento -dijo-. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...»**

 **Quien-tú-sabes los mató.**

 **Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti.**

 **Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

 **Pero no pudo hacerlo.¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente?**

 **No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó.**

 **Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry.**

\- No imagino un motivo peor para hacerse famoso - dijo Hermione agarrando la mano del ojiverde que había dejado de llorar pero aún apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

La mayoría agacharon la cabeza ante el comentario de la niña. ¿Cuántas veces habían deseado ser tan famosos como Harry Potter? Pero nunca se habían parado a pensar en el coste de esa fama...

 **Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Arthur abrazó a su mujer que había comenzado a sollozar al mencionar la muerte de sus amados hermanos pequeños.

 **y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - se extrañó Remus.

\- Un poco... - reconoció el niño.

\- Pero ¿cómo puede recordarlo? - preguntó Sirius mirando a Dumbledore.

\- Bueno, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry es un niño muy especial - contestó enigmático el director.

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**  
 **-Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore.**

 **Y te llevé con esta gente...**

\- El peor error de mi vida - gimió el gigante deseando haber dejado a Harry con Sirius.

 **-Tonterías -dijo tío Vernon.**

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

\- Ahora podrás empezar a olvidarte de ellos, cachorro - le dijo Sirius acariciándole el pelo.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos a olvidarlos para siempre, pequeño - le aseguró Remus depositando un beso en su despeinado cabello.

 **Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor.**

 **Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

\- Atrévete a atacar a Hagrid - retó Seamus deseando que ese tonto muggle se llevara su merecido.

 **-Ahora escucha esto, chico -gruñó-: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

\- Jamás le pondrás una mano encima a Harry - el tono de amenaza de Severus era claro, y el niño deseó que éste nunca descubriese que eso ya había pasado y en repetidas ocasiones.

 **Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

\- ¡Cómo puede ser tan cruel! Está hablando de sus padres... - sollozó Molly.

 **Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos...**  
 **Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**  
 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado.**

\- Atraviesalo con el paraguas - jaleó Blaise cansado, como todos, de la sarta de tonterías que salían de la morsa.

 **Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**  
 **-Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

 **Ante el peligro de ser lanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

\- A ver cuanto dura calladito - intervino Theo.

 **-Así está mejor -dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo**.

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

 **-Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-ustedsabe?**

\- ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que no decían su nombre! - celebró Ron haciendo que Harry le sacase la lengua.

 **-Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio,sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?»**  
 **Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo.**

\- Pues deberías creerlo - dijo el niño haciendo que todos los que no sabían de su aventura con Voldemort lo miraran suspicaces.

 **La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**  
 **No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.»**

 **La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes.**

\- Aún le quedan poderes - murmuró el ojiverde siendo sólo oído por sus mejores amigos, Sirius y Remus.

 **Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante.**

 **Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe...**

\- Me gustaría saberlo - deseó el curioso azabache.

\- Tú y tu curiosidad acabaran por matarme de un ataque al corazón - lo riñó Sirius abrazándolo con cariño.

 **Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**  
 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

\- Ahora pensará que en realidad Hagrid se confundió de Harry Potter - adivinó Hermione con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¡Cómo si pudiera haber más de un Harry Potter! - se burló Dean.

Harry les sacó la lengua a los dos antes de echarse a reír.

 **¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible?**

\- Pues tu padre mago... - explicó Fred despacio.

\- Puso una semillita en tu madre bruja y... - siguió George.

\- Nació un mago pequeñajo - terminó Charlie con sonrisa sexy.

 **Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley**

 **y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon.**

 **Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**

\- Eso habría sido genial - rió Ron.

\- Pero eres demasiado noble para hacer algo así - aseguró Neville.

 **Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

 **-Hagrid -dijo con calma-, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

\- Es que no eres un mago - dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad - Eres un gran mago.

\- No es cierto padrino, soy un mago mediocre - confesó el niño.

\- No eres el mejor de tu curso, eso es cierto - intervino Severus - Pero es porque estás preocupado por otros problemas por las que ningún niño debería pasar.

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

 **-No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

\- Alguna cosa sucedió, sí - rió bajito el ojiverde.

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él,Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Todo eso que hiciste no es magia accidental corriente, es magia de alto nivel - le indicó Remus.

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**  
 **-¿Te das cuenta? -dijo Hagrid-. Con que Harry Potter no es un mago...Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

\- Eso fue la peor parte de venir a Hogwarts - confesó Harry mortificado.

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**  
 **-¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? -dijo con desagrado-. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello.**  
 **Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

\- ¡Tú sí que eres una porquería! - insultó Seamus.

\- La mayor de las porquerías... - ratificó Neville.

 **-Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá -gruñó Hagrid-. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts!Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

\- Es Dumbledore, Hagrid - lo corrigió Fred divertido.

\- ¿Tantos años en Hogwarts y aún no te has aprendido su nombre? - se burló sin malicia George.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero me interrumpió - se justificó el gigante.

 **-¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LEENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! -gritó tío Vernon.**

\- Eso ha sido una estupidez, Dursley - afirmó Sirius.

\- Sólo hay dos reglas con Hagrid - asintió Remus.

\- Todo lo que él considera mono y adorable es altamente peligroso y... - enumeró Bill.

\- Jamás insultes a Dumbledore en su presencia - terminó Charlie.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

 **-¡NUNCA... -bramó- INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero,mientras gemía de dolor.**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Theo curioso.

\- ¿Que hizo? - interrogó impaciente Draco.

\- Ahora lo veréis, fue muy divertido - les contestó Harry riendose al rememorar ese momento cola-cerdo.

 **Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas, incluso los profesores reían divertidos por la ocurrencia del gigante.  
Costó que dejaran de reír para seguir con la lectura.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación,lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

\- Por favor, dime que no volvieron a salir - rogó Pansy.

\- No volvieron a salir por esa noche - confirmó Harry sonriendo a la morena.

\- ¡Bieeenn! - celebraron los Slytherin siendo seguidos por los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff, al final los Ravenclaw también se unieron a la celebración.

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**  
 **-No debería enfadarme -dijo con pesar-, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

El comedor volvió a estallar en carcajadas histéricas por el comentario del gigante.  
Harry comenzó a sentirse cansado y deseó que el capítulo terminara pronto.

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**  
 **-Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts -dijo-. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando í permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

\- Lo siento Harry, no quise decir eso - se disculpó el gigante avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid - lo tranquilizó el niño con una sonrisa.

\- Tenía ganas de volver a verte, de verdad - le aseguró el guardián.

\- Hagrid, me llevaste mi primer pastel de cumpleaños, me cocinaste unas ricas salchichas, me quitaste el frío de los huesos con el fuego... ¿Crees que necesitas disculparte? - le preguntó el ojiverde arqueando una ceja.

\- Gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi cachorro - le agradeció el animago.

\- Estaremos en deuda contigo eternamente - añadió el hombre lobo.

\- No me debéis nada - aseguró Hagrid - Yo quiero mucho a Harry y haría cualquier cosa por él.

 **-¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? -preguntó Harry.**

\- ¡Y tu curiosidad ataca de nuevo! - rió Hermione.

 **-Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

 **-¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

\- Otra de los grandes misterios de Hagrid, ni tu padre, ni Lunático, ni yo conseguimos averiguarlo - le confió Sirius.

\- Pero tal vez Harry consiga averiguarlo - aventuró Remus con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana -dijo Hagrid en voz alta-. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

\- Hagrid y su gran habilidad para cambiar de tema - rodó los ojos Ron.

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**  
 **-Puedes taparte con esto -dijo-. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

\- Y aquí termina el capítulo - informó Hagrid.

\- Cenemos entonces y después descansaremos - dijo el director - Mañana proseguiremos con la lectura.

Y hasta aquí por hoy.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejáis comentarios, me encanta leerlos y también gracias a los lectores fantasma.


	10. Navidades adelantadas

**NAVIDADES ADELANTADAS**

Faltaban unos minutos para las doce de la noche y en el Gran Comedor iban entrando algunos alumnos, profesores y adultos que habían sido citados por Dumbledore para una reunión secreta.

Había Gryffindor: Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Minerva, Kingsley y el propio Dumbledore.

También había Hufflepuff: Tonks y Pomona.

Y Ravenclaw: Alastor y Filius.

Y por extraño que pareciera teniendo en cuenta el tema de la reunión, que no era otro que Harry, había numerosos Slytherin, no tantos como los leones, pero Severus, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Dapnhe y Pansy estaban allí.

El director los miró a todos y al ver que no faltaba nadie levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para cerrar la puerta.

\- Les agradezco su presencia aquí, el motivo de esta pequeña reunión es pedirles su ayuda... - les comunicó el director.

\- En la carta decía que esta reunión era por Harry - interrumpió Sirius apoyado por Remus.

\- Y así es - confirmó el director.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado Theo.

\- No, pero cometí un gran error con él - se avergonzó Dumby.

\- ¿Qué error? - preguntó Charlie.

\- Dejarlo en casa de los Dursley - confesó el anciano.

\- Sí, ese fue un gran error... - masculló Sirius.

\- Pero Harry ya lo perdonó por eso - apuntó Remus.

\- Y nos obligó al resto a hacerlo también - siseó Severus.

\- Lo sé, Harry es un alma pura y noble incapaz de guardar rencor a nadie - dijo el director dejando ver el gran cariño que sentía por el chico.

\- ¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí? - interrogó Draco.

\- Porque le robe su felicidad durante diez años y me gustaría devolvérsela poquito a poco, pero para eso necesito su ayuda - reveló el hombre de la nariz torcida.

\- ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido? - se interesó Hermione.

\- Adelantar la Navidad - sugirió el director.

\- ¿Adelantar la Navidad? - preguntó extrañado Ron.

\- Si, me gustaría que cuando se despertarse mañana lo hiciese rodeado de regalos de la gente que quiere y lo quiere - intentó que entendieran el monstruo de los caramelos de limón.

\- ¡Me gusta la idea! - celebró Sirius.

\- ¡Pero no podemos salir de aquí! ¿Cómo compraremos los regalos? - se quejaron los chicos y chicas.

\- Harry no es un chico superficial, valorará más un regalo que signifique algo que un regalo caro... - replicó el anciano.

\- Eso es cierto - concordó Minerva.

\- ¿Habéis entendido todos mi idea? - preguntó intentando finalizar la reunión.

Todos afirmaron ya pensando en que regalo podían hacerle a Harry.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos encontraremos todos en la sala común de Gryffindor a las siete para celebrar una Navidad muy especial - ordenó el anciano.

\- Pero nosotros... - dijo Theo.

\- No sabemos ir... - añadió Blaise.

\- No podemos entrar... - intervino Draco.

\- No os preocupéis, Severus os llevará. Ahora todos a dormir y a soñar con el regalo que podría gustarle a Harry... - los tranquilizó el director.

Todos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor lentamente, todos iban pensativos.

Esa noche los "encargados" de hacer feliz a Harry apenas durmieron. Unos pensando en el regalo perfecto, otros encantando objetos, algunos tratando de hacer artesanías...

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor expectantes por dar su regalo.

Dumbledore había decorado la sala común con un gran árbol de Navidad y diversas decoraciones navideñas.

Todos colocaron sus regalos bajo el árbol y Sirius se encargó de ir a despertar al azabache.

\- ¡Buenos días, cachorro! - gritó haciendo que el ojiverde saltase asustado en su cama.

\- Buenos días, supongo... - bostezó Harry aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡No seas perezoso! - lo apuró el ojigris.

\- Ya voy, ya voy... - rezongó el niño.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Qué es Navidad! - volvió a gritar Canuto.

\- ¿Navidad? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - preguntó confundido y somnoliento el ojiverde.

\- ¡Claro que no! - se hizo el ofendido su padrino.

\- Estamos en junio... - intentó explicarle en medio de un bostezo Harry.

\- Navidad, Navidad... Hoy es Navidad - canturreó Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

Harry lo siguió sin entender nada y casi se cae de culo cuando un atronador FELIZ NAVIDAD lo recibió al entrar en la sala común.

Estaba muy confuso mientras miraba a todos los presentes y éstos lo miraban sonrientes.

\- ¿No piensas abrir tus regalos? - le preguntó Remus divertido.

\- P-pero... P-pero... - tartamudeó el ojiverde.

\- Si, lo sé... Estamos en junio... - rodó los ojos Sirius.

\- Pero esta es una Navidad especial - le explicó Hermione.

\- Una compensación por todas las que no tuviste - le sonrió Ron.

\- ¡Es una Potty-Navidad! - gritó Draco.

\- Y eso que hay debajo del árbol se llaman regalos - lo informó con tono serio incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa traviesa George.

\- Crees que sabrás abrirlos? - preguntó Fred recibiendo una colleja de Charlie.

\- Son todos tuyos, pequeñajo - lo animó el cuidador de dragones.

Harry seguía paralizado mirándolos a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Fue idea de Dumbledore crear una Navidad para ti - le reveló Tonks.

\- ¿P-por qué? - preguntó el azabache incapaz de entender una muestra de afecto.

\- Porque te he robado muchas navidades, Harry, y sé que no puedo devolvertelas pero... - confesó el director.

\- No hacía falta... - lo cortó el niño.

\- Te lo mereces, cielo - le aseguró Molly.

\- Por qué no te olvidas de las preguntas por un rato y... - le sugirió Theo.

\- ¡Abre los regalos de una vez! - gritó Blaise impaciente.

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? - preguntó el niño aturdido.

\- No importa, tú solo empieza - lo apuró Dean que también empezaba a impacientarse.

\- ¡No lo apuréis! - los riñeron Hermione y Dapnhe.

Harry se acercó al árbol de Navidad y se sentó en el suelo, todos fueron sentándose también algunos en el suelo y otros en los sofás.  
Después de coger aire, estiró su brazo y cogió el primer paquete.

Antes de abrirlo leyó la nota que traía.

 **¡Feliz Navidad pequeñajo!**  
 **Cómo el próximo curso no podrás contar con nuestra protectora presencia te damos este obsequio que nos avisará si nos necesitas.**

 **Te queremos**

 **Bill y Charlie**

Dentro del paquete había un dragón de peluche que salió volando al grito de ¡SIEMPRE TE PROTEGEREMOS!  
Harry los abrazó emocionado por tener dos hermanos mayores tan geniales.

Sirius, impaciente como de costumbre, le señaló un paquete.

\- Abre ese ahora... - lo apuró.

\- ¿Es el tuyo? - preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Y el mío - confirmó Remus negando por la actitud tan infantil de su viejo amigo.

Harry rompió el papel y se encontró con una caja de chocolates y un colgante de un león con los ojos esmeraldas, se lo pasó por el cuello y leyó la nota que estaba pegada a la caja.

 **¡FELIZ** **NAVIDAD CACHORRO!**

 **Este colgante perteneció a tu padre, tu madre se lo regaló el día de su boda.**  
 **No hay nadie mejor que tú para llevarlo, un digno león de tiernos ojos esmeraldas.**

 **Te queremos y siempre estaremos a tu lado.**

 **Sirius y Remus**

Harry los abrazó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de emoción disimuladamente.

El siguiente regalo estaba envuelto en papel verde y el niño sonrió adivinando que el remitente sería un Slytherin.

Lo abrió y varias fotos se desparramaron en su regazo.  
Eran fotos de una niña pelirroja que sonreía feliz, Harry se quedó hipnotizado mirándolas, estaba viendo a su madre de niña...

Venían con una nota escrita en una perfecta y esmerada caligrafía.

 **Feliz Navidad, Harry, para muchos éste sería un pobre regalo, pero sé que para ti tendrá un valor inmenso.**

 **Tu tío**

 **Severus Snape**

*******************************************************  
Harry se levantó para abrazarlo y agradecerle, mientras el Pocionista le susurraba en su oido que ya le explicaría su historia personal con su madre.

\- Abre éste ahora... Es el mío - le pidió Ron- mientras abanicaba un paquete no muy bien envuelto delante de sus narices.

Cogió el paquete y lo abrió riéndose de la impaciencia de su amigo.

Era la camiseta favorita de Ron, la camiseta de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Canons.  
Ron, que tenía tan pocas cosas a las que poder llamar propias, le regalaba su posesión más preciada.

\- Ron, no puede aceptarla, es tu camiseta favorita... - dijo el ojiverde azorado.

\- Sabía que dirías eso... Lee la nota - le respondió el pelirrojo con arrogancia.

Harry desdobló la nota para leer la caligrafía irregular de su mejor amigo.

 **¡FELIZ** **NAVIDAD AMIGO!**

 **Antes de que te niegues a aceptar mi regalo te diré, o más bien confesaré, algo.**

 **Antes de conocerte esa camiseta era mi posesión más preciada, pero desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el tren tu amistad se convirtió en mi posesión más valiosa.**

 **Espero que lo hayas entendido porque ya sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas.**

 **Te quiero, colega.**

 **Ron**

***********************************************  
Hermione había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de Harry, y antes de que el niño pudiera abrazar al pelirrojo, ella se levantó y abrazó al confundido y ahora muy rojo menor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Oh Ron! Eso ha sido tan bonito... - gimoteó - No volveré a decir que no tienes sentimientos...

Harry rió y los abrazó a ambos.

Miró a los númerosos paquetes que le quedaban por abrir y escogió uno al azar.

El paquete contenía dulces y una nota que leyó.

***********************************************  
 **¡Feliz Potty-Navidad!**

 **He pasado todo el curso mirándote con suficiencia mientras recibía dulces casi todos los días.**  
 **No puedo cambiar eso por mucho que me gustaría pero puedo prometerte que en los años que nos queden Hogwarts compartiré contigo todos los dulces que me envíen.**

 **Draco Malfoy**

************************************************  
Harry miró al rubio y le sonrió, no sabía como se tomaría éste que lo abrazara.

\- Yo prometo compartir el chocolate de mi tío Remus - ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- Trato hecho - sonrió feliz el pequeño Slytherin.

El siguiente obsequio estaba toscamente envuelto y algo le dijo a Harry que era de Hagrid.

Era una especie de bolso peludo con un cordón para colgar al cuello.

Harry le dio las gracias a Hagrid, aunque no supiese bien que era y abrió el bolso encontrándose la nota que parecía acompañar a todos los regalos.

*************************************************  
 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HARRY!**

 **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de todas las cosas buenas que has hecho este año.**  
 **Y también muy contento de que sigas siendo mi amigo después de haberte puesto en peligro.**  
 **Eres un buen chico, Harry Potter.**  
 **Ah! El bolso es de piel de topo, sirve para esconder cualquier cosa que quieras meter dentro porque sólo tú podrás sacarlo. Es muy útil.**

 **Tu amigo**

 **Hagrid**

Harry abrazó al semigigante agradecido tanto por las palabras como por el regalo.

El siguiente regalo eran unas entradas para ver un partido de fútbol del West Ham, no hacían falta más pistas para saber de quien era el regalo.  
Harry pese a vivir en el mundo muggle nunca había ido a un partido.

 **¡Feliz Navidad Harry!**

 **Antes pensaba que no te gustaba el fútbol y que por eso nunca habías ido a un partido pero ahora sé que quizás tus horribles tíos muggles no quisieron llevarte a ninguno.**  
 **Pero podríamos ir juntos a este partido antes de volver a Hogwarts en septiembre, sé que lo pasaríamos bien.**  
 **Podemos comernos una pizza o una hamburguesa, o tal vez ambos, cuando acabe.**

 **Tu amigo**

 **Dean**

Harry le aseguró a Dean que sí le gustaba el fútbol y que le encantaría al partido y comer pizza, hamburguesas y quizás podrían añadir un perrito y algunos batidos le sugirió mientras chocaban sus manos.

El siguiente regalo era un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esa había sido la asignatura que más le había interesado al niño antes de tener de profesor a Quirrell.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **He escogido este regalo porque pensé que te gustaría tener toda la información y ayuda posible por si ya sabes... Él no está muerto y vuelve.**  
 **Gracias por aceptar mi amistad y no dejarte llevar por la estúpida rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.**

 **Theo**

\- Gracias a ti por ser mi amigo, me encanta el libro, gracias - le dijo el ojiverde poniendo una mano en el hombro del Slytherin.

Cogió otro regalo ante la mirada de todos, era un paquete pequeño.  
Una pluma y tinta descubrió al abrirlo.

 **¡Feliz Navidad hermanito!**

 **Es una pluma correctora, no puedes utilizarla en los exámenes pero te ayudará en tus deberes.**  
 **No es como hacer trampas, es sólo una pequeña ayudita.**  
 **Eres muy especial, Harry, estás lleno de valor y nobleza.**  
 **Y sé que llegarás a ser un mago muy poderoso.**

 **Te quiere**

 **Hermione**

Harry abrazó a su mejor amiga y hermana enternecido por sus palabras.  
Los celos de Ron hicieron presencia en la escena separando a sus amigos disimuladamente.

\- Venga! Abre otro regalo! - lo apremió.

Harry rió mirando al pelirrojo, una mirada que decía claramente que sabía su secreto. Ron desvío la vista poniéndose más rojo que su pelo.

\- Si yo fuera tú, abriría ese - le aconsejó Remus señalando un enorme paquete - Huele delicioso...

Harry le hizo caso y una enorme tarta de chocolale apareció, haciendo que todos se relamieran.

 **¡Feliz Navidad cielo!**

 **Nunca más volverás a pasar hambre, te lo prometo.**  
 **Como Ron te habrá dicho soy una madre sobreprotectora y ahora tu eres uno de mis pequeños asi que te mimaré porque sí y te reñiré cuando hagas hagas alguna estupidez.**  
 **La Madriguera será tu refugio siempre que lo necesites, aunque Sirius y Remus te den un hogar, siempre será bienvenido.**

 **Te quiero mucho, cariño.**

 **Molly**

Harry abrazó emocionado a la señora Weasley como sólo un hijo abrazaría a una madre.

Un regalo después y Harry era el dueño de un antiguo juego de piezas de ajedrez.

********************************************************  
 **¡Feliz Navidad Harry!**

 **Mi tío abuelo me regaló estas piezas cuando tenía siete años.**  
 **Son antiguas y sabias y he pensado que quizás con ellas puedas ganarle a Ron.**  
 **Gracias por ser siempre amable conmigo y pensar que no soy un cobarde.**

 **Tu amigo**

 **Neville**

********************************************************  
\- Gracias Neville, no creo que pueda ganarle nunca a Ron pero al menos puede que así no me machaque... - le sonrió el azabache al tímido muchacho.

Había estado a punto de decirle que no podía aceptarlo pero se había dado tiempo a tiempo que eso habría sido un golpe al orgullo del inseguro Neville.

\- Abre el nuestro ahora - le pidió Pansy poniendo morritos - Es mio y de Dapnhe, lo hemos hecho nosotras.

\- Deja que lo abra primero - la regaño Dapnhe acercándole una pequeña cajita.

Harry lo abrió y sacó una pulsera de cuero con un pequeño león colgando.

\- Te hace juego con el león de tu padre - dijo Pansy emocionada.

\- Me encanta - dijo el azabache sonriendo a ambas chicas y desdoblando la nota que había sido cuidadosamente doblada y metida en la caja.

 **¡Feliz Navidad guapo!**

 **Los Slytherin somos astutos y ambiciosos, pero también leales a los nuestros.**  
 **Y tú, Harry Potter, eres de los nuestros.**  
 **Cómo eres inteligente no hará falta que te expliquemos lo que eso significa, que te protegeremos.**  
 **Todo será muy diferente a partir de ahora, te lo prometemos.**

 **Tus nuevas y guapas amigas**

 **Pansy y Dapnhe**

Esas chicas eran diferentes a las que conocía, que a partir de ahora estuvieran en su vida iba a ser divertido.

Un estridente papel llamó su atención cuando volvió a mirar debajo del árbol asi que lo cogió y se sentó de nuevo.

\- Lee primero la nota - le aconsejó George.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ENANO!**

 **Como sabemos de tu gran afición a descubrir secretos hemos pensado que este sería el regalo perfecto.**  
 **Es un invento nuestro, son orejas extensibles.**  
 **Puedes usarlas para escuchar tras las puertas, por ejemplo.**  
 **Sabemos que les darás un buen uso y que nos harás sentirnos orgullosos.**  
 **Esperamos que te ayuden a resolver muchos de esos misterios que tanto te gustan.**

 **Tus geniales, sexys y absolutamente increíbles hermanos**

 **Fred y George**

Harry soltó una carcajada y guiñandoles un ojo les dijo que había decidido abrir su regalo en otro momento asegurandoles que sería un regalo realmente útil.

El siguiente paquete contenía un libro de quiditch y su remitente no era otra que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

 **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño león.**  
 **Tus padres también lo estarían, eres un chico estupendo.**  
 **Te regalo este libro para que te concentres en tu don para el quidditch y no en tu heredada habilidad para meterte en problemas.**

 **Manten esa pureza, Harry.**

 **Feliz Navidad.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

Harry le sonrió a su seria profesora que había cambiado su permanente rictus severo por una sonrisa de ternura dirigida a su pequeño león.

Harry volvió a mirar debajo del árbol y vio que varios de los regalos eran sobres apoyados contra el tronco.  
Cogió uno de ellos y leyó la nota que había dentro.

 **¡Feliz Navidad Harry!**

 **Como ya te dije, ahora somos familia, asi que se me ocurrió que una fiesta de bienvenida a tu familia.**  
 **Haremos una gran fiesta en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, así los podrás conocer.**  
 **Te caerán bien, estoy segura y ellos estarán encantados de que conocerte y de saber que eres parte de nuestra familia.**  
 **Y además mi madre estará feliz de volver a ver a Sirius, siempre fue su primo favorito y ahora tu serás tu sobrino.**  
 **Podremos jugar al quiditch, ya verás como nos divertiremos.**

 **Tu prima**

 **Tonks**

\- Me encantará ir a esa fiesta - le aseguró el niño abrazándola.

\- Nos lo pasaremos genial - le prometió la pelirrosa revolviendole el cabello.

Abrió otra cajita que contenía una cadenita con un dije en forma de trebol con un leprechaum en el centro.

 **¡Feliz Navidad amigo!**

 **Mi madre me regaló esa cadena, el colgante simboliza la suerte y los buenos deseos.**  
 **Si se lo regalas a alguien significa que le estás deseando suerte y una larga vida.**  
 **Y eso es lo que yo te deseo.**

 **Tu amigo**

 **Seamus**

\- Gracias, Seamus, lo llevaré junto al de mi padre -le agradeció el ojiverde mientras recibía un abrazo de oso de su efusivo amigo irlandés.

\- Vamos cachorro! Sigue abriendo tus regalos navideños, que tenemos que ir a desayunar - lo apuró Sirius sobandose el estomago ante la risa de todos.

Harry cogió otro sobre y lo abrió, reconoció la caligrafía de su profesor de Encantamientos.

 **¡Feliz Navidad Harry Potter!**

 **No soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos y menos con tan poco tiempo pero creo que este te gustará.**  
 **Es un hechizo que creo tu madre, mi mejor alumna.**  
 **No te diré para que sirve, lo descubrirás tu mismo.**  
 **Para usarlo tendrás que ponerte delante de un espejo y apuntar con tu varita diciendo las siguientes palabras.**

 **Ailimaf im noc ralbah oreiuq**

 **Filius Flitwitck**

Harry agradeció a su profesor y cogió otro regalo.  
Sacó de la caja un instrumento desconocido para él.

\- Es un chivatoscopio - le explicó Alastor - Te avisa si hay enemigos cerca.

\- Pues menos mal que ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos enemigos porque si no ese aparato del demonio estaría pitando como loco y volviéndonos locos - intervino Tonks.

 **Feliz Navidad Potter, recuerda siempre que nunca debes bajar la guardia.**  
 **Eres un buen chico, Potter, tienes cualidades y habilidades innatas para ser un excelente auror.**  
 **Estaré encantado de entrenarte, chico.**

 **Mientras tanto... Alerta permanente!**

 **Alastor Moody**

\- Gracias, señor Moody, tendré en cuenta sus consejos - agradeció el niño aguantando la risa.

\- Eso te mantendrá vivo, Potter - le contestó el viejo auror recibiendo malas miradas de algunos y risa contenidas por su manía persecutoria de otros.

\- Deja de asustarlo, Alastor - lo reprendió Remus mientras Sirius le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a su ahijado como si así pudiera protegerlo.

Recibió un libro de leyes de parte de Percy.  
************************************************************

 **Feliz Navidad, Harry :**

 **Sé que te preocupa el juicio de tu padrino, por eso he leído este estupendo e interesante libro.**  
 **Con él he aprendido como armar una buena estrategia de defensa.**  
 **Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, Sirius será libre.**

 **Tu hermano mayor**

 **Percy Weasley**

************************************************************  
\- Muchas gracias Percy, de verdad - agradeció levantándose para darle un fuerte abrazo advirtiendo que el más serio de los Weasley había adivinado su más intensa preocupación.

\- No es nada - le sonrió el pelirrojo - Los hermanos mayores ayudan a sus hermanitos.

\- Pues a mí no me ayudas nunca - lo acusó Ron fingiendo indignación.

\- Eso no es cierto - se defendío el prefecto - Siempre intentó protegerte, pero tú estás demasiado ensimismado en ti mismo para darte cuenta...

\- Abre otro, Harry - sugirió Hermione intentando aliviar el bochorno de Ron por las palabras de su hermano.

Harry cogió otro sobre y leyó la carta que contenía.

************************************************************  
 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HARRY!**

 **No soy bueno haciendo regalos, quizás por falta de costumbre.**  
 **Así que después de pensarlo mucho sólo se me ocurre darte una pequeña muestra de nuestra reciente amistad.**  
 **Y son estas palabras "Draconis tempus", es la contraseña de Slytherin.**  
 **Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, te daré la nueva contraseña cada vez que la cambien.**

 **Tu amigo**

 **Blaise**

Harry le dio las gracias riendo y el moreno se levantó a abrazarlo ante el asombro del ojiverde que estaba más acostumbrado a la frialdad de las serpientes que a las muestras de cariño.

El siguiente regalo era una planta y Harry supuso acertadamente que venía de la profesora de Herbología.

***********************************************************  
 **¡Feliz Navidad Harry!**

 **Esta planta es muy útil para limpiar el ambiente de impurezas y malas energías.**  
 **Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de tu valentía, de tu lealtad y también de tu inteligencia.**

 **Tu orgullosa profesora**

 **Pomona** **Sprout**

\- Gracias profesora, la pondré en mi cuarto y así Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean también podrán disfrutar de sus beneficios - decidió Harry sonriente.

\- Eso es otra muestra más de tu generosidad - lo alabó la profesora.

Harry cogió el último sobre del árbol y leyó la nota escrita en una bonita y elegante caligrafía.

***********************************************************  
 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **He pensado mucho en qué podría gustarte recibir.**  
 **No te conozco mucho, pero te he observado mucho estos días.**  
 **He visto tus reacciones en las lecturas y como interactuas con tus amigos y tus tutores.**  
 **Sirius es tu punto débil, todos los que amas lo son, pero temes perderlo, temes que os vuelvan a separar, temes no poder ayudarlo a demostrar su inocencia.**  
 **Por todo eso mi regalo es mi palabra de mago de que limpiaré su nombre.**  
 **Nunca volverás a estar solo, Harry.**

 **Kingsley**

Harry lo miró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Kingsley se acercó y lo abrazó mientras Harry le agradecía una y otra vez que no dejase que su mayor miedo se cumpliese.  
Tras unos minutos el imponente auror dejó al niño en el regazo de Sirius y le acercó una caja del árbol.

***********************************************************  
 **¡Feliz Navidad hijo!**

 **Te estarás preguntando para que quieres una aguja con tu nombre, yo te responderé a eso.**  
 **Cuando nació Bill hechicé un viejo reloj muggle para que indicase dónde y como nos encontrabamos Molls, Bill o yo.**  
 **Cada vez que la familia aumentaba iba creando una nueva aguja.**  
 **Tu has sido el último en llegar a nuestra extraña y divertida familia y por supuesto no podía faltar tu aguja en nuestro reloj familiar.**

 **Arthur**  
***********************************************************

Harry miró al señor Weasley lleno de gratitud por su gesto y sus palabras.  
Se levantó con ayuda de su padrino, ya que sus piernas habían empezado a temblar, y abrazó al señor Weasley mientras le agradecía entrecortadamente por incluirlo en la más genial de las familias.

Sólo quedaba un regalo y echando cuentas sólo podía ser de Dumbledore, Harry lo miró y vio que el director había adivinado sus pensamientos y le sonreía.

Abrió la pequeña cajita y se sorprendió cuando vio una snitch dentro.

\- No es una snitch cualquiera, es su primera snitch - le informó el anciano.

\- ¿Mi primera snitch? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, esa que atrapó en ese accidentado partido - le explicó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

***********************************************************  
 **¡Feliz Navidad muchacho!**

 **Eres mucho mejor de lo que hasta tus amantisimos padres podrían haber soñado.**  
 **Eres fuerte, noble, inteligente, leal y lo más importante eres puro de corazón pese a la infancia que yo en mi ignorancia te obligué a vivir.**

 **No cambies nunca Harry, eres nuestra salvación.**

 **Albus** **Dumbledore**  
***********************************************************

Harry sonrió al anciano haciendo un pacto tácito en el que le prometía que seguiría siendo puro de corazón.

\- Bueno es hora de desayunar - dijo Sirius cargando a Harry sobre su hombro y saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras el resto lo seguía negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. 

_**Feliz Navidad adelantadas a tod s! Jajajaja**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por leer y ya sabéis no os cortéis dejando comentarios.**_


	11. El callejón Diagón parte 1

**EL CALLEJON DIAGON parte 1**

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling, la paja salió de mi cabeza.**_

Después de un copioso y animado desayuno, Harry subió en compañía de Sirius y Remus a vestirse, ya que tras los apuros de su padrino por desayunar aún estaba en pijama, para reanudar la lectura.  
Ya en el dormitorio Harry fue a revolver en su baul en busca de una túnica limpia, pero su baúl no estaba a los pies de su cama como siempre.  
Se giró para mirar a su padrino y a su tío con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- M-mi b-baul.. No... N-no está... - tartamudeó el niño.

\- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Sirius con cara inocente y un brillo sospechoso en los ojos.

\- ¡Qué cosa más curiosa! - exclamó Remus aguantando la risa.

Harry había recibido demasiadas bromas pasadas en su vida como para no reconocer los síntomas.

\- ¿Me habéis gastado una broma? ¿A mí? ¿Ahora soy la nueva víctima de los merodeadores? - preguntó triste.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo! - se horrorizó Sirius.

\- Esto no está saliendo como debería - intervino Remus rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo querías que fuera? ¿Qué me riera mientras me quitabais mi ropa? ¿Qué me riera mientras me humillabais delante todo Hogwarts? - gritó el ojiverde furioso.

Sirius no le contestó, lo cargó en su hombro como había hecho hacia una hora, pero esta vez su ahijado pataleó rabioso.  
Fueron entre gritos y pataleos hasta la habitación que compartían Sirius y Remus.  
Allí lo puso en el suelo, frente a su baúl perdido.

\- ¿Por qué? - les preguntó con los ojos fijos en el baúl pero sin tocarlo - Por qué a mí?

\- Harry... - intentó decir Remus.

\- Ábrelo - pidió serio Sirius.

Harry lo miró, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de su padrino, había dolor y algo más que el niño no sabía descifrar.  
Abrió el baúl y se sorprendió al ver que estaba lleno de ropa muggle y ésta a diferencia de su vieja ropa era de su talla.  
Se sintió tan mal, tan ruin... que no su garganta se secó y su lengua se puso en huelga impidiéndole disculparse.

\- Siéntate, Harry - le dijo Sirius empujándolo suavemente para sentarlo en su cama - Sé que no nos conoces, que tu vida no ha sido fácil y eso te hace desconfiado...

\- L-lo s-siento - se disculpó el niño con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

\- Lo entendemos - lo consoló Remus pasándole un brazo por el hombro y limpiándole las lágrimas con la mano libre.

\- Es cierto que hicimos bromas pesadas, algunas incluso crueles, en el pasado - confesó Sirius sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

\- Es cierto que humillamos a alguien en el pasado - siguió Lupin bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

\- No podemos cambiar eso, lo único que podemos hacer es prometerte que ya no somos los mismos -

\- Y que jamás te humillaremos ni permitiremos que lo hagan - prometió Remus.

\- Y si alguien se atreve aunque sólo sea a intentarlo, lo pagará caro, muy caro - juró Sirius con una sonrisa perruna.

\- Os creo, no sé como pude pensar algo así de vosotros, habéis sido tan buenos conmigo... - murmuró el niño sin atreverse a mirarlos a la cara.

\- Deja de preocuparte tanto...

\- Si lo dice Lunático, que es el eterno preocupado... vas a tener que hacerle caso a no ser que le quieras quitar el puesto - se burló el animago haciéndole cosquillas a Harry.

\- ¿Por qué no te pruebas la ropa que hemos transformado para ti? - sugirió el castaño.

\- Si, estamos cansados de verte con la túnica o con el pijama - apoyó el ojigris quitándole la parte de arriba del pijama.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó el ojiverde - ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

Y así, entre risas, cosquillas y anécdotas del pasado, Harry pudo vestirse con unos vaqueros de su talla y una camiseta blanca con detalles en verde que hacían juego con sus ojos y unas deportivas blancas.  
Bajaron para leer un nuevo capítulo, haciendo planes para una visita por lugares prohibidos del castillo por la tarde.

Entraron en el comedor, dónde el director ya había transformado las mesas y la sillas, se sentaron con Ron y Hermione que le habían guardado sitio y cerca de los Weasley, sus compañeros de cuarto, y sus nuevos amigos serpientes.

\- ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo? - preguntó el anciano cuando se sentaron.

\- Y-yo - levantó la mano con timidez Draco.

\- ¡Estupendo señor Malfoy! - celebró Dumbledore mientras levitaba el libro hacia el rubio.

\- **El callejón Diagon -** leyó Draco.

\- ¡Oh! James y yo teníamos planeado esa visita contigo, íbamos a llevarte a los mejores lugares... - dijo Sirius con tristeza.

\- Lily y yo planeamos llevarte también, pero a otros lugares más instructivos - confesó Remus con nostalgia.

\- Aún podéis hacerlo... - intentó animarlos el ojiverde - Sirius podría llevarme a los lugares divertidos y Remus a los instructivos...

\- Lo haremos - prometió el ojigris.

\- Este verano - aseguró el hombre lobo.

 **Harry** **se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día,mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**  
 **«Ha sido un sueño -se dijo con firmeza-. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

\- Yo tampoco me lo creía al día siguiente cuando me desperté - confesó Dean.

\- Ni yo - concordó Hermione.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**  
 **«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado.**

\- Tranquilo, amigo, eres un mago y vendrás a Hogwarts - le sonrió su mejor amigo apretando su hombre.

 **Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...Toc. Toc. Toc.**

 **-Está bien -rezongó Harry-. Ya me levanto.**

\- ¡Tan perezoso como James! - rió Sirius.

\- ¡Cómo si fuese tan fácil despertarte a ti! - se burló Remus.

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid.**  
 **La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

\- Todavía recuerdo lo confuso que estaba - recordó el niño con nostalgia.

\- Normal que lo estuvieras, acababas de descubrir muchas cosas y y todavía no habías tenido tiempo de asimilar todo - le dijo Remus con cariño.

 **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

\- ¿Un globo Potty? - sonrió Draco recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros del azabache.

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

 **-No hagas eso.**  
 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

 **-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry en voz alta-. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

\- Que quiere que pagues el periódico - rió Bill.

 **-Págala -gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

\- Podrías haberlo hecho tú, Harry aún no sabe manejar las monedas mágicas - le reprendió Charlie.

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo:manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

\- ¿Para qué llevas todas esas cosas? - preguntó Neville.

\- No sé, las meto en el bolsillo y luego olvido que están allí - respondió el semigigante encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

 **-Dale cinco knuts -dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

 **-¿Knuts?**

\- No sabe lo que son, Hagrid - le reprochó Hermione.

\- Lo siento, estaba demasiado dormido para pensar - se disculpó.

 **-Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada.**

\- Es muy interesante la paciencia de esa lechuza - comentó con aire misterioso el director.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Creo que todos hemos descubierto tu palabra favorita - rió el anciano cambiando de tema intencionadamente.

 **Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**  
 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**  
 **-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

\- Me gustaría haber visto tu cara cuando entraste al callejón Diagon - deseó Seamus.

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas.**  
 **Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

\- ¿Quién pinchó tu globo cachorro? - preguntó Sirius amenazante.

\- Yo lo sé - respondió Hermione.

\- Yo también - se sumó Ron.

\- ¿Y quién fue? - preguntó Remus dejando ver un atisbo de su lobo interior.

\- No quien, si no qué - contestó la niña.

\- Y el qué es alguna idea pesimista de mi amigo - reveló Ron con un suspiro cansado.

Harry los miró mal y ellos le sonrieron.

 **-Mm... ¿Hagrid?**  
 **-¿Sí? -dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**  
 **-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

\- Lily preparó una cámara para tus años en Hogwarts antes de que nacieses - informó el castaño.

\- Así era la pelirroja, siempre previsora - añadió Sirius con cariño.

 **-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándosela cabeza-. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

 **-Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

 **-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

 **-¿Los magos tienen bancos?**  
 **-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

\- Nunca te fíes de los gnomos, Harry - le advirtió Bill.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado el ojiverde, no le habían gustado muchos los gnomos, pero lo había achacado a su nerviosismo por la reciente revelación de su condición de mago.

\- Porque los magos no le gustamos - le contestó el mayor de los Weasley con amargura.

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**  
 **-¿Gnomos?**

 **-Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos,Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas al mirarse y recordar su reciente aventura.  
Todos los miraban sin entender de que se reían, esos tres siempre parecían tener un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos entendían.

 **Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. -Hagrid se irguió con orgullo-. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo?**

\- No deberías haber dicho eso, ahora la curiosidad de nuestro pequeño buscador entrará en acción - rió Angelina.

 **Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

 **-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

\- Eso Hagrid, ¿cómo llegaste? - interrogó Fred

\- Volando -

\- ¿Volando? - preguntó George.

\- Si - contestó el gigante nervioso.

\- ¿En escoba? - insistió Fred.

\- No.

\- ¿En un auto volador? - probó suerte Ron.

\- No.

\- ¿En una de los carros que nos traen a Hogwarts? - se sumó Sean.

\- No.

\- ¿En thresthal? - preguntó Sirius.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntaron los gemelos muertos de curiosidad.

\- No importa ahora... - intentó desviar el tema Hagrid.

\- Pero queremos saber... - protestaron varios Gryffindor.

\- Dejadle en paz, tiene razón, no es relevante en la historia - lo defendió Harry.

\- Está bieeen - concedieron los chicos.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti cachorro, sé que con tu conocida curiosidad te habrá costado mucho renunciar a saber... - le murmuró Sirius.

\- ¡Oh! Es que ya yo sé como llegó volando... - le susurró el ojiverde divertido.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Ummmm... No sé si deba decírtelo... Es un secreto de Hagrid... - dudó con una mirada traviesa que le recordó a James.

Sirius puso esa cara de perrito mojado que sólo él podía poner y a la que su ahijado no se pudo resistir.

\- Su paraguas - le susurró al oido.

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara y empezó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas que tuvieron que ser detenidas por fuertes codazos de su viejo amigo, ya que las miradas severas de Minerva no surtían efecto alguno en él.

 **-Volando -dijo Hagrid.**

 **-¿Volando?**

 **-Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

 **Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

\- Ahí es dónde lo descubrí, lo del paraguas... - susurró al oido de su padrino.

\- Eres más inteligente que un Ravenclaw - lo alabó Sirius besando su pelo.

 **-Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar -dijo Hagrid,dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo-. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

\- ¿Preguntarle a un niño que acaba de descubrir la magia si le importa que hagan magia delante de él? - rodó los ojos la subdirectora.

 **-Por supuesto que no -respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

\- ¡Hagrid convertiste la barca en una lancha motora! ¡Eres genial! - lo vitoreó Dean admirado.

\- ¿Qué es una lancha _motota_? - preguntó Ron.

\- Motora - corrigió Hermione - Es una especia de barca que no necesita remos.

 **-¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? -preguntó Harry.**

\- ¡Quítate esa idea de la cabeza ya! ¡No vas a robar en Gringotts! - le prohibió Sirius apuntándole con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué? No estaba pensando en eso! Sólo preguntaba... - se defendió el ojiverde.

Remus y Severus se habían caído al suelo por un ataque de risa producido por el comentario y la cara que había puesto Sirius.

\- Jamás pensé escuchar a Black poniendo límites... - se burló Severus muerto de la risa.

\- Eso no es una travesura... ¡Es un suicidio! - se quejó Sirius.

\- Tranquilo padrino, nunca haré ninguna locura de ese tipo... - le aseguró Harry.

 **-Hechizos... encantamientos -dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba-... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

\- ¿Dragones? ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Y cruel! - gritó indignado Charlie.

\- Sólo es un rumor... Nadie ha visto ninguno - comentó Arthur intentando calmar a su hijo.

\- ¿Hay dragones en Gringotts? - le preguntó el amante de los dragones a su hermano mayor.

\- No, no hay dragones - dijo Bill nervioso mientras pensaba "No hay dragones, hay un dragón"

 **Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

\- Harry no necesita robar - intervino Remus.

\- Y aunque lo necesitara, no lo haría - aseguró Ron.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es demasiado noble para hacer algo así - apoyó Hermione.

\- Gracias chicos - agradeció el niño enrojeciendo de manera notable.

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

\- Lo siento, Harry, yo no soy como tu tío, a mí me puedes hacer preguntas - aseguró el semigigante con esa ternura con la que siempre hablaba al ojiverde.

\- Tampoco le abras la veda que ya sabemos todos que su curiosidad llega a límites insospechados - rió Bill.

\- Bueno en ese momento, su curiosidad es lógica, acaba de descubrir qué es mago... - lo defendió Charlie.

\- Si, y sus preguntas son normales... Aunque sean muchas... - le entendió Percy.

 **-El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre-murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 **-¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

 **-Por supuesto -respondió Hagrid-. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo.**

\- El mayor chapucero de todos los tiempos - bufó Moody.

 **Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

\- Un completo inútil - volvió a despreciar el viejo auror.

\- Al menos tiene la inteligencia suficiente para saber a quién pedir consejo - sonrió Kingsley.

 **-Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

\- Encarcelar a inocentes - siseó Remus mirando a su amigo.

 **-Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

\- Suerte que existe el Obliviatte y el Confundus - rió Tonks.

\- Si, de no existir estaríamos en graves problemas... - rió también Kngsley.

 **-¿Por qué?**

\- Sabes Harry, a la mayoría la edad de por qué se nos pasa a los seis años... - se burló Blaise.

\- ¿Por qué? - le devolvió Harry riendo y sacándole la lengua.

 **-¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

\- En realidad, los magos no se fían de los muggles desde lo que intentaron hacernos en Salem -comentó el pequeño sabio Theo.

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación,**

\- Normal que lo miraran, seguramente no habían visto nunca a un gigante... - comentó Dapnhe.

\- Ni a un enano... - rieron los gemelos recibiendo un cojinazo del niño.

 **y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes,como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:-¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

\- La discreción no es lo tuyo, amigo... - rió Sirius.

\- Habló el discreto Sirius Black... - rodó los ojos Remus recibiendo una mirada indignada del animago.

 **-Hagrid -dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo-, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

\- Más les vale que no... - amenazó Charlie.

 **-Bueno, eso dicen -respondió Hagrid-. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

 **-¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

 **-Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

\- No puedes tener un dragón, Hagrid, es ilegal... - lo reprendió con tono cansado Minerva, como si esa no fuese la primera vez que tenía que decírselo.

Los tres niños se miraron en silencio, intentando disimular una carcajada. Charlie los miró aguantando la risa.  
De pronto una idea llegó a la cabeza de Harry haciendo que se pusiera palido. Los dos ninos niños y el cuidador fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de la repentina palidez del azabache.  
No sabían que hacer, no podían preguntarle sin levantar sospechas.  
Entonces Harry se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas? - lo llamó Sirius.

\- He recordado algo... ¡Necesito un momento! - gritó el niño sin girarse.

Nadie entendía qué había pasado y el niño ya había salido del comedor.  
Sirius y Remus se levantaron para ir tras él, pero Ron y Hermione los pararon diciéndoles que ellos se encargaban.  
No fue fácil convencer a los merodeadores, pero tras suplicas y promesas, y a regañadientes, dejaron que los niños se ocuparan.

Los niños fueron en busca de Harry y tras buscarlo durante media hora, lo encontraron en la torre de Astronomía sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.  
Se sentaron cada uno a un costado,en silencio, esperando a que el ojiverde les contase que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? - dijo Harry sin mirarlos.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Hermione sin entender a su amigo.

\- De que en algunos capítulos más todos sabrán que Hagrid tuvo un dragón en si cabaña... - respondió Charlie entrando en la torre y sentándose en frente de Harry.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Eso no es bueno... - reconoció Ron.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo... No podemos dejar que se lo lleven a Azkaban... - les dijo el azabache levantando la cabeza y mirándolos a los tres con suplica.

\- No lo llevarán a Azkaban - le calmó Charlie cogiéndole la mano en gesto de apoyo.

\- A mi padrino lo encerraron diez años y ni siquiera había hecho nada - le replicó el ojiverde.

\- Pero Hagrid es... No pueden llevárselo... - intervino Hermione que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

\- Mejor pensemos en algo para ayudarlo - apremió el buscador.

\- Y si no leemos ese capítulo - propuso Ron.

\- ¿Y cómo lo explicaríamos? - preguntó la niña.

\- Destruyamos el capítulo - volvió a proponer el pelirrojo.

\- El libro lo guarda Dumbledore - desechó Harry.

\- Puedo presentarme voluntario para leer el próximo capitulo y arrancar la página que condene a Hagrid - se le ocurrió a Charlie.

\- Él que lee el capítulo es el que tiene la atención de todos - negó Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó Ron que había agotado sus ideas.

\- Quizás podrían confiar en que no dejaré que se lleven a mi querido Hagrid a Azkaban... - intervino Dumbledore sorprendiéndolos al entrar a la torre.

\- Profesor Dumbledore! - exclamaron todos.

\- ¿Ayudará a Hagrid? - preguntó Harry recuperándose de la sorpresa.

\- Claro que sí, mi querido muchacho - le prometió el director.

\- Gracias, profesor - agradeció el niño abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelven al comedor? Hemos hecho un alto en la lectura para tomar un aperitivo... - les propuso el anciano dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda al ojiverde.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Ron agarrando a Harry y a Hermione de la mano para llevarlo a rastras hasta el Gran Comedor.

\- Has descubierto pronto lo que le pasaba a Harry - comentó el director pensativo - Pareces entenderlo bien...

\- Harry es especial - se encogió de hombros el chico.

\- No hay duda de eso - sonrió el anciano - Pero la mente de Harry... No es fácil seguirla...

\- Por lo que he visto estos días... La mente de Harry siempre está preocupada por alguien, ocupada en proteger a quienes quiere... - respondió Charlie seguro.

\- ¿Ves? Tú realmente lo entiendes... Serías excelente profesor en Hogwarts... - dijo el director sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Profesor? - rió Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Ríase por ahora, pero más adelante volveremos hablar del tema y puede que cambie de opinión... - sonrió el anciano que siempre parecía ir un paso por delante.

Y así los dos, amante de los caramelos de limón y amante de los dragones, caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.


	12. El callejón Diagón parte 2

**EL CALLEJON DIAGON parte 2**

 _ **El texto en negrita es una genialidad de J.K Rowling, yo he añadido algunas cosas...**_

Mientras los tres Gryffindor se habían ido seguidos de Charlie, en el Gran Comedor Dumbledore había sugerido un descanso para comer algo antes de reanudar la lectura.  
Los alumnos, aunque preocupados unos y extrañados otros, por la salida de Harry habían celebrado la noticia de un parón para comer.

Todos los que no habían estado invitados a las Navidades especiales, habían sido citados en el Gran Comedor a las siete para desayunar, un plan del director para quitarlos del medio y no supieran de la celebración privada que iba a tener lugar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ahora, varias horas después, estaban muertos de hambre y comían con voracidad y alegría.

Los tres niños llegaron y se sentaron con Sirius y Remus que miraron a Harry con alivio al ver que estaba bien y ya no tenía la cara de angustia con la que había abandonado el Gran Comedor una hora antes.

\- ¿Todo bien, cachorro? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Si, después os cuento - lo tranquilizó Harry mientras llenaba su plato de salchichas y patatas.

\- Come despacio, no imites los malos modales de tu padrino - rió Remus contento de ver a su sobrino feliz.

Después de que todos estuvieran saciados, Dumbledore hizo la acostumbrada transformación al comedor para que la lectura fuera más comoda y levitó el libro hasta Draco que prosiguió el capítulo dónde se había quedado.

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

\- Así se sentía Harry con el dinero mágico - comentó Hermione.

 **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

\- ¿Qué era? - interrogó Harry.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Hagrid.

\- Lo que tejías - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- Un jersey para una vieja amiga... - reveló Hagrid.

\- ¿Tienes una amiguita? ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! - se burló Sirius.

\- No es esa clase de amiga, es una vieja amiga que hice en Hogwarts cuando era estudiante - explicó el semigigante poniéndose rojo.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¿Y todavía conservais la amistad? - cortilleó el animago.

\- ¿Cuando nos la presentaras? - preguntó Remus picaro.

\- Vive en el bosque prohibido... Los alumnos no deben ir allí... - se excusó el grandullón.

\- ¡Oh no! Es una de esas peligrosas criaturas que tú consideras adorables? - se lamentó Sirius.

\- Aragog no es peligrosa, es que nadie la entiendo como yo - se justificó Hagrid.

\- No le hagas caso, Hagrid - lo defendió Harry.

\- ¡Te prohibo que te acerques a la amiga de Hagrid! - ordenaron a la vez el ojigris y el castaño.

Minerva soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

\- ¡Nunca pensé escuchar algo tan responsable de los merodeadores! - sonrió divertida.

\- Está claro, Minerva que todavía nos quedan muchas sorpresas por descubrir de este par de alborotadores... - rió el director.

 **-¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? -preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

 **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

 **-Bien -dijo Hagrid-. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA UNIFORME**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

 **\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

 **\- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

 **\- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

 **\- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 **LIBROS**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

 **\- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), MirandaGoshawk.**

 **\- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

 **\- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

 **\- Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

 **\- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

 **\- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

 **\- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

 **\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,Quentin Trimble.**

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 **1 varita.**

 **1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

 **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

 **1 telescopio.**

 **1 balanza de latón.**

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

\- Deberían cambiar esa norma - comentó Sirius.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó tajante Minerva.

\- No importa Sirius, Harry rompió esa norma... - le recordó Remus interrumpiendo la réplica del ojigris a la profesora.

\- Me abría gustado ver la cara de James cuando supiese que su hijo logró lo que él intento sin exito todo nuestro primer año - sonrió Sirius con una mezcla de diversión y tristeza por que su amigo no hubiesebestado para verlo.

\- Lily se habría tirado de los pelos - dijo Severus intentando aliviar la tristeza que había visto en las caras de los merodeadores y su sobrino.

\- ¿No le gustaba el quidditch? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- No mucho... - respondió Sirius.

\- Si le gustaba, pero se habría preocupado de que su bebé se cayese de la escoba... - explicó riendo el hombre lobo.

 **-¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? -se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

 **-Sí, si sabes dónde ir -respondió Hagrid.**

\- En el callejón Diagon puedes encontrar de todo, Potty - sonrió Draco.

\- ¡Ya lo creo! Te encontré a ti... - dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Me había olvidado... Y-yo... Y-yo lo... - se pusó nervioso Draco.

\- Olvídalo Draquito, yo ya lo he hecho... - le quitó importancia el azabache.

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria.**

 **Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

 **-No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia -comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

\- Gracias por tu colaboración en mantener el mundo mágico al margen de los muggles - le reprochó con tono irónico Alastor.

\- Seguro que pensaron que estaba loco... - intervino Tonks.

\- Tienes que aprender a ser más discreto, Hagrid - lo aleccionó Kingsley.

\- Yo... Lo siento... - se disculpó Hagrid.

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal.**

 **¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

\- Te sacaremos esa negatividad del cuerpo - prometió Sirius.

\- Pero no lo hagáis demasiado confiado - intervino Alastor.

\- Harry es inteligente, sabe escoger... - comentó Remus.

\- No hay más que ver a sus amigos, slytherin incluidos - sonrió Sirius a los amigos de su ahijado.

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

\- Es imposible no confiar en Hagrid - aseguró Ron.

 **-Es aquí -dijo Hagrid deteniéndose-. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

\- Es un tugurio, pero es la entrada al mundo mágico - dijo Molly con evidente desagrado por el lugar.

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto.**

 **La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante.**

\- Es que no pueden hacerlo - comentó Tonks.

\- Sí, al final me di cuenta - dijo Harry.

 **En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

\- Muy observador, Potter - alabó Alastor.

 **Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado.**

 **Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.**

\- ¿Cómo haces para fijarte en todo y en todos? - preguntó admirado Dean.

\- Supervivencia - contestó el ojiverde encogiendose de hombros.

\- Esa es la clave! Aprende de él Tonks! - le indicó Moody.

\- Está bien, este verano tomaré unas clases de observación con Harry - prometió la pelirrosa divertida.

\- Se llama "ojo de aguila" - reveló el viejo auror.

\- ¿Ojo de aguila? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Te lo explicaré en el descanso - prometió Moody.

 **El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

 **-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

 **-No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts -respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

\- ¿Tenías que hacer eso? - preguntó Hermione molesta.

\- No debería haberlo hecho - reconoció Hagrid.

\- Seguro que Harry se sintió incomodo cuando lo reconocieron - supuso Neville.

 **-Buen Dios -dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry-. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

\- Y ahí vamos... - rodó los ojos Ron.

\- Se vuelven locos con Harry... - lo imitó Seamus.

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

 **-Válgame Dios -susurró el cantinero-. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano,con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **-Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir.**

 **Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado.**

\- ¿Hasta de eso tenías que darte cuenta? - preguntó Pansy.

 **Hagrid estaba radiante.**

\- Tú estarías radiante, pero seguro que mi sobrino lo único que quería era salir corriendo... - aseguró Severus.

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente,Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

 **-Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

 **-Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

 **-Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 **-Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle,Dedalus Diggle.**

 **-¡Yo lo he visto antes! -dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción-. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

 **-¡Me recuerda! -gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos-. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

 **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez.**

\- ¿No se dan cuenta de que es sólo un niño? Lo están aturdiendo... - se indignó Molly.

 **Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

 **-¡Profesor Quirrell! -dijo Hagrid-. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

Harry miró a sus amigos que se estaban clavando las uñas en las palmas de la mano al intentar contener la rabia. Se sentó entre los dos y agarró sus manos tranqulizandolos.  
Levantó la vista y miró a su profesor de Pociones, que estaba en el mismo estado que sus amigos, le envió uma sonrisa con efecto calmante y el pocionista le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-P-P-Potter -tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry-. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

 **-¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

\- De tartamudeo - dijo Blaise.

\- De cobardía - añadió Seamus.

\- De cómo perder el tiempo - se burló Draco.

\- Creo que nos hacemos una idea del tipo de profesor qué es... - sonrió Remus

\- Algo así como Binns... - entendió Sirius.

\- Es mucho peor que Binns - aseguró Harry.

\- Fue el peor profesor del curso - añadió Hermione.

\- Pensé que ese sería Snape... - rió Sirius.

 **-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras -murmuró el profesor Quirrell,como si no quisiera pensar en ello-. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites,¿verdad, P-Potter? -Soltó una risa nerviosa-. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. -Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

\- ¿No te gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - preguntó Sirius un poco decepcionado.

\- Era mi asignatura favorita antes de Quirrell - confesó Harry.

\- Contrataré un profesor competente para el próximo curso - prometió el director.

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos.**

 **Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

 **-Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

\- ¡Por fin lo sacas de ahí! - gritó Blaise.

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez**

\- ¡Qué pesadez! - se quejó Dapnhe.

 **y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

 **-Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

 **-¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

 **-Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones,para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

\- ¿Qué clase de profesor tiene miedo de su asignatura? - preguntó Remus.

\- Uno muy muy muy malo - contestó Theo.

 **Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino.**

 **Hagrid,mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.-Tres arriba... dos horizontales... -murmuraba-. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid,**

\- Traducción: Un gran agujero - rió Fred.

\- Un agujero... GIGANTE! - exageró George.

 **un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

 **-Bienvenido -dijo Hagrid- al callejón Diagon.**

\- Bienvenido a tu nueva vida - celebraron Sirius y Remus.

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata -Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

\- Estoy sorprendido de que le hayas dedicado tanta atención a la tienda de Pociones - dijo estupefacto el pocionista.

\- Pociones era mi segunda favorita... Me parecía muy interesante... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Hasta que conociste al amargado de tu profesor, ¿no? - adivinó Severus.

\- Yo no dije eso... - mintió Harry.

\- Pero es la verdad, pero será diferente el proximo curso, conseguiré que vuelvas a interesarte por mi asignatura - prometió mirando seguro a Harry.

\- Le creo - aseguró el niño.

\- Las clases serán diferentes ahora - volvió a prometer mirando al resto de estudiantes esta vez.

 **-Sí, vas a necesitar uno -dijo Hagrid- pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

 **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas,las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron,diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

 **Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad -oyó Harry que decía uno-, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

\- ¡Esa es tu escoba! - gritó Oliver.

\- Sí, pero no la obtuve ese día... - rió el azabache.

 **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto.**

 **Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

 **-Gringotts -dijo Hagrid.**

 **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

 **-Sí, eso es un gnomo -dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.**

 **El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry.**

\- Es que Harry es como un gnomo gigante... - rió Fred.

\- ¡Dejadlo en paz! - los riñó Charlie dándoles una colleja.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no había dicho nada! - protestó George.

\- Pero te has reido - atajó el musculoso cuidador de dragones.

 **Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

 **Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

 **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

 **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

 **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

 **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

 **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

 **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

 **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

 **-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí -dijo Hagrid.**

\- ¡Deja de insistir! - le recriminó Sirius.

 **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.**

 **Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas,**

\- ¿Para qué querías saber cuantas puertas había? Es que estabas planeando algo... - se burló Bill.

\- Un robo, quizás... - añadió Charlie.

\- ¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Harry no va a robar Gringotts! - gritaron los merodeadores.

 **y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

 **-Buenos días -dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado-. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

 **-¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

 **-La tengo por aquí -dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

\- Seguro que eso no le ha gustado nada - rió Bill imaginando la cara del gnomo.

\- ¿Te ha entrado hambre Canuto? Mmm... Galletitas de perro... - se burló el castaño.

 **Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

\- ¿Te gustaban los rubíes, Harry? Hay muchos en Gringotts - tentó Bill.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi ahijado! - gritó Sirius.

\- ¡Eres una mala influencia para mi pequeño! - lo apuntó con el dedo Remus.

 **-Aquí está -dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

 **-Parece estar todo en orden.**

 **-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hagrid,dándose importancia-. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

\- No deberías haber dicho eso delante de Harry... - negó con la cabeza Hermione.

\- Ahora su curiosidad se pondrá en funcionamiento y... - siguió Ron.

\- No parará hasta averiguar "lo que usted sabe"... - terminó George.

\- ¡No soy tan curioso! - se defendío el niño.

\- No es tu culpa, cachorro... - intervino Sirius.

\- Son los genes Potter - Evans - aseguró Remus.

 **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 **-Muy bien -dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid-. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

 **-¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? -preguntó Harry.**

\- ¿Harry, por qué preguntaste eso? Si tú no eres curioso... - se burló Hermione.

\- Nada curioso... - rió Ron.

\- Está bien - admitió el azabache - Puede que sea un poco curioso...

\- ¿Sólo un poco? - preguntó la castaña levantando una ceja.

\- Vosotros también sois curiosos... - protestó el ojiverde.

\- No, tú eres el curioso, nosotros te seguimos porque... - replicó Ron.

\- ¿Porque? - lo interrumpió Harry.

\- Porque nos contagias tu curiosidad... - terminó Hermione.

 **-No te lo puedo decir -dijo misteriosamente Hagrid-. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

\- Eso tipo de respuesta sólo acrecenterá su curiosidad... - adivinó el padrino del curioso niño.

\- Si, viví con alguien así siete años... - recordó Remus.

\- Su nombre real era James " Curioso compulsivo" Potter... - citó el animago.

\- Amigo de Sirius " Descubridor de secretos" Black... - replicó burlon el hombre lobo.

\- Y amigo también de Remus " Desvelador de misterios" Lupin... - le devolvió el ojigris.

A esa altura ya todo el comedor reía sin parar por el show de los merodeadores.

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.**

\- ¡Odio los carros de Gringotts! - se quejó Pansy.

\- A mi me gustaron - replicó el ojiverde.

\- ¿En serio? ¡A mi me encantan! - coincidió feliz Sirius.

 **Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

\- ¿Para qué querias recordar los pasillos? - preguntó suspicaz Dean.

\- Para saber la salida... Por si acaso... - reveló Harry.

\- Eso está muy bien, siempre hay que saber volver... - alabó Alastor.

\- Pero fue imposible recordar todos los giros... - dijo con pena el niño.

\- Lo importante es el instinto... - lo consoló Kingsley.

 **El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón,**

\- ¿Había un dragón? - interrogó Charlie.

\- No lo sé, sólo me lo pareció... - contestó dudoso el azabache.

\- ¿Pero tú crees haber visto uno? - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras Bill le hacía señas de que dijese que no.

\- Vi el fuego... Y pensé que quizás... que podría ser un dragón... - respondió Harry siendo incapaz de mentir a Charlie.

\- Lo investigaré... - dijo decidido y apuntó a su hermano mayor con un dedo y gesto asesino - Más te vale no haberme mentido...

 **pero era demasiado cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

 **-Nunca lo he sabido -gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

\- Las estalagmitas estan abajo y las estalactitas arriba, versión corta - resumió Theo.

 **-Las estalagmitas tienen una eme -dijo Hagrid-.**

\- Me gusta más tu respuesta, Hagrid - rió Blaise.

 **Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

\- Tan grande y se marea por un poquito de velocidad... - se burló Fred.

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando.**  
 **Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

Algunos en el Gran Comedor silvaron admirados, no sabían que Harry además de famoso era rico.  
Nunca había presumido de riqueza como Malfoy o algunos sangres puras.  
Aunque la verdad es que Harry nunca había presumido de nada, ahora se daban cuenta de la humildad del gryffindor.

 **-Todo tuyo -dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se habrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

 **¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

\- No les costaba nada - dijo furioso el director.

 **Y durante todo aquel tiempo,una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

 **-Las de oro son galeones -explicó-. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil.**

 **Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. -Se volvió hacia Griphook-. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

\- Una sola velocidad - rió Bill.

 **-Una sola velocidad -contestó Griphook.**

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío,mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro,**

\- ¡No hagas eso! - lo riñó Sirius.

\- Harry, cielo, ¿es que pretendes matarnos de un susto? - gimió Molly.

\- Es muy peligroso, podrías caerte... - dijo Remus con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento, sólo quería ver - se disculpó Harry.

\- ¿Ver? ¿El qué? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Lo que había abajo... - respondió el niño con gesto inocente.

\- ¿En serio me vas a obligar a ponerle limites a tu curiosidad? - preguntó Sirius tenso.

\- No podrías, aunque quisieses... - aseguró Ron.

\- ¿Ah si? ¡Ya lo veremos! - decidió Sirius, haría lo que fuese por mantener a su ahijado a salvo.

 **pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

\- Gracias por eso, Hagrid - agradecieron los merodeadores.

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

 **-Un paso atrás -dijo Griphook, dándose importancia.**

 **Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció-. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado -añadió.**

 **-¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? -quiso saber Harry.**

\- Buena pregunta, Potter - felicitó Alastor.

\- No te gustará la respuesta, Harry - aseguró Bill.

 **-Más o menos cada diez años -dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

\- ¿Diez años? - preguntó Ron tragando saliva.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! - se horrorizó Hermione.

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

\- No se fie de las apariencias, Potter... - lo regañó el auror.

\- ¡Tiene once años! ¡Esto no es un entrenamiento para aurores! - lo defendió Sirius.

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

\- ¿Qué era? - preguntó Theo.

\- Parece que no soy el único curioso... - se burló Harry

\- Vamos Potty, dinoslo... - pidió Draco intentando leer más adelante en el libro para ver si lo averiguaba.

\- Se sabrá a lo largo del libro... - dijo el ojiverde misterioso.

\- ¡Eso no vale! - se quejaron varios.

\- Podéis averiguarlo, igual que lo hicimos nosotros - los retó Hermione.

\- Y todo lo que nos costó hacerlo - se quejó Ron.

\- Y no os quejéis que ya se os ha dado una pista mucho más clara de lo que nosotros tuvimos para empezar... - rió Harry.

Harry miró a sus mejores amigos riendo y éstos entendieron a qué se referían acompañándolo en su risa mientras el resto lis miraba desconcertado.

 **Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

\- ¿No preguntaste más? - se extrañó Percy.

\- En ese momento no... - respondió el azabache.

 **-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada -dijo Hagrid.**

\- ¡Eso va a ser complicado! Harry sin preguntar... - rieron los gemelos.

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta deque tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

\- Ese fue un feo pensamiento... - se avergonzó el niño.

-Ese fue un pensamiento totalmente normal... - lo tranquilizó Remus.

 **-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme -dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia«Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»-. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

\- ¿Dejaste a Harry solo para ir a beber a el Caldero Chorreante? - bramó Minerva.

\- No te puedo defender en esta, Hagrid, dejaste solo a mi ahijado... - intervino Sirius molesto con el semigigante.

\- Lo siento... Estaba mareado... - se disculpó Hagrid.

\- No fue para tanto, me dejó en la puerta y me recogió en la puerta... - lo defendió el azabache.

 **Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

 **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

 **-¿Hogwarts, guapo? -dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.**

\- ¡Malfoy! - adivinaron varios alumnos.

\- ¡Draco! - gritaron los Slytherin.

\- ¿Así me ves? - preguntó el rubio mirando a Harry.

\- Así eres... - le respondió Blaise.

\- No ha dicho nada malo... - intervino Dapnhe

\- Sólo ha descrito tu rostro y muy bien, en mi opinión... - opinó Theo.

 **Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

 **-Hola -dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?**

 **-Sí -respondió Harry.**

 **-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -dijo el chico.**

\- Pues tu madre ha hecho un viaje en balde, es la varita la que escoge el mago... - comentó Filius.

\- Lo sé, tuve que ir yo al final... - reveló Draco.

\- Tus padres son magos, ¿cómo no podían saber algo tan básico? - se sorprendió Hermione.

\- Seguramente pensaron que estaban por encima de las letes leyes de los magos - aventuró el rubio.

\- Si, esa es la norma habitual de hacer las cosas en nuestras familias... - dijo Theo con amargura.

\- Ellos disponen... y el resto... - añadió Pansy.

\- Mi varita... es la de mi padre... - confesó Neville.

\- Quizás por eso no le funciona como debería... - sugirió Filius.

\- Seguro que es porque soy casi un squib... - se avergonzó Neville.

\- Hablaré con su abuela Longbottom, ella sabe que la varita debe escoger al mago - prometió Minerva.

 **Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras-.**

\- ¡Yo no arrastro las palabras! - se quejó el rubio.

\- ¡Si lo haces! - replicaron sus amigos.

\- Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy - dijo Blaise en una perfecta imitación de Draco.

 **Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

\- ¿En serio dije eso? - se horrorizó el rubio.

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

\- ¡Ehhh! - se quejó ofendido.

\- Lo siento, sólo fue esa vez - se disculpó Harry.

 **-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó el muchacho.**

 **-No -dijo Harry.**

 **-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

 **-No -dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

\- Estás haciéndole sentir mal - le recriminó Dapnhe.

\- Yo no sabía que acababa de descubrir la magia... - intentó defenderse Draco.

 **-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

\- ¡Gryffindor, por supuesto! - festejaron los merodeadores.

\- Bueno, podría haber quedado en otra casa... - dijo Harry recordando que el sombrero había querido ponerlo en Slytherin.

 **-No -dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

 **-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

\- Lo siento - dijo Draco a los Hufflepuff.

\- Draco sólo repetía lo que su padre le llevaba diciendo desde que tiene uso de razón - les explicó Theo.

\- Theo lo sabe por experiencia - intervino Blaise.

\- Es la educación de un Slytherin - confesó Draco.

 **-Mmm -contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

 **-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! -dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante.**

 **Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

\- ¡Fuiste a comprarle un helado! - exclamó Remus.

\- ¡Te perdonamos por dejar solo a Harry! - lo disculpó de inmediato el animago.

 **-Ése es Hagrid -dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía-. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

 **-Oh -dijo el muchacho-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

\- Lo siento, Hagrid - se volvió a disculpar el rubio.

 **-Es el guardabosques -dijo Harry.**

 **Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

\- Lo entiendo - aseguró triste.

 **-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

\- ¡Oh! Mi padre me dijo eso y yo... - titubeó aborchonado por sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes, chico, lo entiendo - lo disculpó el semigigante al ver el arrepentimiento sincero del Slytherin.

 **-Yo creo que es estupendo -dijo Harry con frialdad.**

 **-¿Eso crees? -preguntó el chico en tono burlón-. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

 **-Están muertos -respondió en pocas palabras.**

 **No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

\- En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con nadie - confesó el ojiverde.

 **-Oh, lo siento -dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara-. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

 **-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

\- Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo Draco.

\- Deja de disculparte, ya sabemos porque dijiste todas esas cosas - le respondió el pequeño buscador.

\- Pero ni si siquiera pensé en que me habías dicho que tus padres estaban muertos y lo que eso suponía para ti - insistió el rubio.

 **-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta,ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

\- Lily fue la mejor bruja de nuestra generación y sus padres eran muggles... - comentó Remus.

\- Y Hermione es la mejor de nuestro curso y sus padres también son muggles... - intervino Harry recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de su mejor amiga.

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

 **-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

 **-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo -dijo el muchacho.**

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

\- Delicioso - se relamió Remus.

\- Yo prefiero el de vainilla... - opinó el ojigris.

 **-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hagrid.**

 **-Nada -mintió Harry.**

 **Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

\- Lily usaba ese tipo de tinta, le encantaba - le reveló el castaño.

 **Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

 **-Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

 **-Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

\- ¡No le digas eso! - le recriminó Ron.

\- Es un golpe a la poca seguridad de Harry - aseguró molesta Hermione.

 **-No me hagas sentir peor -dijo Harry.**

 **Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

 **-... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

\- Estaba totalmente equivocado - reconoció Draco.

 **-Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos.**

\- ¡Eso es cierto! - estuvo de acuerdo el Slytherin.

 **Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles.**

 **¡Mira tu madre!**

\- ¡La mejor bruja y amiga! - exclamaron Remus y Severus.

 **¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

\- ¡La peor muggle y persona! - bramó Sirius.

 **-Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

\- ¡Cómo duele escucharte decir eso! - se quejó llevándose una mano al corazón Oliver.

\- Tú me enseñaste a jugar - le agradeció el niño.

\- Yo sólo te enseñé las reglas, el resto estaba dentro de ti - aseguró el capitán.

 **-Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

 **-¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

 **-Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

\- ¡Ehhh! - se quejaron los tejones.

\- No dije que yo pensara así... - se defendió el guardabosques.

 **-Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff -dijo Harry desanimado.**

\- No me habría importado - aseguró Harry sonriéndoles a los tejones.

 **-Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin -dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre-. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin.**

\- Eso son prejuicios - se indignó Hermione.

\- Es cierto, también hubo malos en Gryffindor - apoyó Harry acordándose del traidor de Pettegrew.

 **Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

 **-¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

 **-Hace muchos años -respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda,otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.**

\- Mis padre tubieron que sacarme a rastras cuando fui a comprar mis libros para Hogwarts - recordó Hermione.

 **Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las másrecientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

\- Hiciste bien en sacarlo de ahí, Hagrid - lo felicitó Minerva.

\- Yo te lo regalaré - le prometió su padrino.

\- Hay un par de hechizos que te serán muy útiles... - sonrió travieso Remus.

 **-Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

\- Podrás hacerlo muy pronto... - rió Sirius.

\- No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los Dursley - negó Harry con un escalofrío.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos por ti - le juró Remus.

 **-No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales -dijo Hagrid-.**

\- Vengarse por diez años de maltrato es una circunstancia muy especial - replicó Blaise.

\- Yo también lo creo... - lo apoyó Dean.

 **Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía,necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

\- Yo te enseñaré algunos trucos - sugirió Tonks.

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre.**

\- Casi no la he usado en todo el año - comentó el niño.

\- El próximo curso podrás utilizar esa bonita balanza - aseguró Severus.

 **Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.**

\- ¿En serio te pareció fascinante? - se sorprendió el pocionista.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Fue el sitio que más me gustó - afirmó el azabache.

\- Este verano puedo llevarte, si quieres... Bueno si a Black y a Lupin les parece bien... - lo invitó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Puedo ir? - pidió el ojiverde.

\- No sé... - dudó el animago.

\- Claro que puedes - concedió el hombre lobo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

 **Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

\- La mejor visita del callejón, tu varita.. - celebró Sirius.

\- A mi no me gustó mucho esa visita... - reconoció el niño.

\- Pero... tu varita... - se extrañó el animago.

\- Me gusta mucho mi varita, pero no me gustó esa visita - explicó el azabache.

 **-Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

\- Ahora se sentirá avergonzado y se negará a recibir algo... - adivinó Ron.

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 **-No tienes que...**

 **-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años,**

\- A mi me gusta Trevor, aunque siempre se me escape - se ofendió Neville.

\- Tu sapo mola, Neville - le sonrió Harry.

 **se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar.**

 **Te voy a regalar una lechuza.**

\- ¡Hedwig! - adivinó Hermione.

 **Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos.**

\- ¿Te acuerdas como elegiste a Hedwig, Harry? - preguntó Hagrid sonriendo.

\- Yo no la elegí, ella me eligió a mí - recordó el niño.

\- Sí, vino volando y se posó en tu hombro - afirmó Hagrid.

\- Interesante, muy interesante - intervino Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué es lo interesante? - preguntó Sirius.

\- El comportamiento de las lechuzas con respecto a Harry, pero eso no es importante ahora - explicó el director - Prosiga señor Malfoy...

 **Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

 **-Ni lo menciones -dijo Hagrid con aspereza-. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander,**

\- Un personaje extraño Ollivander... - comentó el director.

\- Y terrorífico - se estremeció una Ravenclaw.

 **el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

\- No fue para nada como esperaba... - recordó Harry.

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382a.C.».**

\- Esa debe ser aproximadamente la edad de ese viejo loco - rió Fred.

 **En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura,se veía una única entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.**

\- Ya empiezan las comparaciones extrañas del enano... - se burló George.

 **Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir,**

\- ¡Nooo! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Harry tragándose preguntas? - gritó George fingiendose asustado.

\- ¡El fin del mundo se acerca! - chilló Fred.

\- Ja, ja... ¡Muy graciosos! - les respondió Harry.

 **y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca.**

\- Es la magia de las varitas - explicó Remus.

 **El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

\- Es magia ancestral - reveló Dumbledore.

 **-Buenas tardes -dijo una voz amable.**

 **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

\- Sus ojos son realmente extraños... - dijo Hermione con un escalofrío.

 **-Hola -dijo Harry con torpeza.**

 **-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.**

\- Pues claro que iba a verlo, tenía once años y Ollivander es el único vendedor de varitas - se burló Sirius al que nunca le había gustado Ollivander.

 **-No era una pregunta-. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

\- Lily fue mi alumna más brillante - se jactó Filius.

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara.**

\- No puede, tiene los parpados pegados - rió Charlie.

 **Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

 **\- ¿** Sólo un poco? - preguntó Bill.

 **-Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

\- James Potter y Sirius Black mis dos mejores y más alborotadores alumnos - reconoció Minerva entre orgullosa y cansada.

 **Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

\- Eso no es muy educado - intervino Dapnhe.

\- Hay que respetar el espacio vital de la gente - apoyó Pansy.

 **Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

 **-Y aquí es donde...**

\- Ya salió el tema de la cicatriz - rodó los ojos Ron.

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

\- Eso tampoco es muy educado - comentó Hermione.

 **-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso -dijo y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

 **-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

 **-Así era, sí, señor -dijo Hagrid.**

 **-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron -dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

 **-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí -respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies-. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos -añadió con vivacidad.**

 **-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono severo.**

 **-Oh, no, señor -dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

\- ¿Para qué necesita una varita si tiene un paraguas mágico? - rió Fred.

\- Un bonito y elegante paraguas rosa - añadió George.

 **-Mmm -dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid-. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. -Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

\- ¿Cómo lo va a saber si esa es su primera varita? - preguntó Neville.

 **-Eh... bien, soy diestro -respondió Harry.**

 **-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. -Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo-: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio,plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales.Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

\- ¿Ves Neville? No eres un squib, es por tu varita - lo animó Harry.

\- Mi varita era de Charlie - intervino Ron.

\- Te regalaré una nueva en septiembre - prometió Bill.

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

 **-Esto ya está -dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo-. Bien,Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

\- Parece que esa no es... - adivinó Sirius.

 **-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elá ...**

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

\- Esa tampoco... - comentó Remus.

 **-No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y ástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander.**

\- Y esta tampoco... - siguió Severus.

 **Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

\- ¿Cuántas varitas probaste? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Muchas.

\- ¿Mas de diez? - insistió Severus.

\- Si, como unas cuarenta.

\- ¿Cuarenta? - se atragantó Sirius.

\- Si, ¿por qué? ¿Eso es malo? - preguntó asustado Harry.

\- No es malo, pero normalmente la encuentras al segundo o tercer intento - le explicó Remus.

\- Pero Harry es especial y su varita no podía ser menos... - ensalzó Sirius a su ahijado.

 **-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos.**

\- ¡Es esa! - gritaron todos.

 **Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

\- ¡Ese es mi cachorro con su fantástica varita! Yo echo de menos la mía... - dijo con alegría y pena el animago.

\- Pronto la recuperarás - lo consoló el hombre lobo.

 **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

 **-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso...Realmente qué curioso...**

\- ¿Qué es lo curioso? - preguntó Theo.

\- No te preocupes, Harry lo descubrirá... - le aseguró Ron.

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar,todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

 **-Perdón -dijo Harry-. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

\- Sabía que no ibas a poder resistirte a preguntar... - rió el pelirrojo.

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

 **-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

\- ¿Tu varita es hermana de la de Voldemort? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

\- Eso dijo Ollivander.

\- Entonces Potter es el próximo mago oscuro - dijo un hufflepuff

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - gritaron los Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabeis? - preguntó un ravenclaw.

\- ¡Cierra el pico imbécil! - gritaron sus amigos Slytherin.

\- No pasa nada, que piensen lo que quieren - los tranquilizó Harry.

\- No te conocen, Harry - lo consoló Hermione.

\- Son unos estúpidos - escupió Ron.

\- No les hagas caso, no hay oscuridad en ti... - le aseguró Sirius.

\- Tú eres nuestra luz... - le confesó Remus.

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

 **-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

\- Ahora lo estoy, no me gusta nada - admitió.

\- A los merodeadores tampoco nos caía bien - dijo Sirius sumándose al desagrado por el fabricante de varitas.

 **Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío.**

\- Menos mal que estaba vacío - se alegró Dapnhe.

\- Si, así te evitaste una nueva ronda de fans y estrechamiento de manos... - estubi de acuerdo Pansy.

 **Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**

\- ¿Por qué no la metiste en la jaula? - preguntó Bill.

\- A Hedwig no le gusta estar en la jaula... - dijo Harry mirándolo ofendido.

\- Charlie, te presento a tu alma gemela - dijo Bill empujando a Harry al regazo de Charlie que lo abrazó con cariño.

 **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

 **-Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren -dijo.**

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

\- Es normal que todavía estés aturdido... - lo entendió Severus.

 **-¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso -dijo Hagrid.**

 **Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

 **-Todos creen que soy especial -dijo finalmente-.**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Era eso! - entendió Ron.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? - chilló Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Draco.

\- Harry y su inseguridad - respondió Hermione.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Todos esperan grandes cosas y él piensa que no podrá... - adivinó Theo.

 **Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol...Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

 **-No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo.**

\- Es el mejor consejo que podrías haberle dado - estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.

\- Si, estamos muy agradecidos - le sonrió Remus.

 **Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

 **-Tu billete para Hogwarts -dijo-. El uno de septiembre, en Kings á todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla,pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

\- Fin del capítulo - anunció Draco cerrando el libro.

\- Hagrid... ¿No crees que deberías haberle explicado como entrar al andén? - preguntó Charlie arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Olvide eso! - se lamentó Hagrid.

\- No importa, gracias a eso conocí a la mejor familia del mundo... - dijo Harry mirando a los Weasley.

 _ **Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis.**_  
 _ **Comentad, comentad y comentad...**_


	13. Épocas de cambios en Hogwarts

**ÉPOCAS DE CAMBIOS EN HOGWARTS**

Una vez terminado el capítulo, Dumbledore los despidió hasta el día siguiente para seguir leyendo.

Todos fueron saliendo del comedor y se fueron separando en grupos para dirigirse a los múltiples y diversos lugares de ocio del castillo.

Harry se acercó al auror Alastor Moody, el cual lo había dejado con dudas en un comentario que había hecho en la lectura del libro, y eso provocaba una comezón insoportable en alguien tan curioso como el pequeño ojiverde.

\- Señor Moody, ¿podemos hablar? - solicitó el azabache.

\- Claro Potter, paseemos - concedió el auror.

Salieron al jardín y caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? - interrogó Alastor.

\- Podría explicarme eso que dijo antes del "ojo del águila" - pidió Harry.

\- ¡Oh eso! Es curioso que pregunte por algo que usted posee - rió el hombre de las cicatrices.

\- Pero es que no sé qué es... ¿Es malo? - se preocupó el ojiverde

\- No, es un don, un don para el que muchos magos y aurores se entrenan pero casi ninguno consigue.

\- Pero yo no he entrenado - replicó el niño.

\- Lo sé, ningún niño mágico se entrena para algo así, pero usted lo posee de manera innata. Yo lo poseo gracias a mi ojo mágico - reveló Moody.

\- No entiendo nada... - admitió el ojiverde parándose delante de la cabaña del guardián de las llaves del castillo.

\- Te lo explicaré, el "ojo de águila" - empezó el auror su explicación haciendo sentar al niño para que pusiese atención - es una técnica especial del entrenamiento militar muggle.

\- ¿Es una técnica muggle? - se extrañó el niño

\- El águila tiene un sistema ocular muy avanzado, posee una vista panorámica de todo lo que lo rodea y al mismo tiempo puede mantener su vista fija en un objetivo - explicó Alastor.

\- Algo como mantener una conversación con alguien y al mismo tiempo escuchar las conversaciones que hay a tu alrededor - sugirió el azabache.

\- Sí, algo parecido - estuvo de acuerdo Moody.

\- ¿Y está seguro de que yo tengo esa habilidad? - preguntó inseguro Harry.

\- Si, Potter, lo he visto a lo largo de los capítulos que se han leído - contestó Alastor admirado - Puedes verlo todo, lo general, lo particular, el paisaje y el detalle.

Harry se quedó pensativo aún sentando delante de la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras Alastor volvía al castillo, necesitaba asimilar toda la información recibida.

Los merodeadores buscaban a Harry, llevaban más de media hora buscándolo sin éxito, lo habían perdido de vista cuando salían del Gran Comedor y parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

A lo lejos vieron a Ron y Hermione que hablaban con los compañeros de habitación del azabache y se acercaron a preguntarles.

\- Hola chicos, ¿dónde está Harry? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Se fue con "Ojoloco" - contestó Ron.

\- ¡Ronald! El señor Moody es un héroe de guerra, debes tratarle con más respeto - lo riñó Hermione.

\- Espero que no esté intentando reclutarle... - rodó los ojos el animago que se había dado cuenta de la fijación del auror con su ahijado.

\- Tranquilo, Harry es un niño todavía - lo calmó Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Bueno, si lo veis decirle que Dumbledore nos ha citado para una reunión y que lo veremos para la cena - indicó el ojigris más tranquilo.

\- De acuerdo, se lo diremos cuando regrese - prometió Hermione.

\- Pasadlo bien chicos, nos vemos en la cena - se despidió el hombre lobo.

\- Y recordad: ¡Las bromas y las travesuras te alargan la vida! - les gritó Sirius alejándose.

\- No le hagáis caso... - negó divertido Remus, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y llevándose al animago.

Sirius y Remus pasearon un rato por el lago y luego fueron a su reunión con Dumbledore para hablar del futuro de Harry.

Dumbledore se había reunido con Minerva, Severus, Filius y Pomona en el despacho de Minerva, nada más salir del Gran Comedor, para hablar de ciertos cambios en el profesorado.

\- El motivo de esta pequeña reunión de profesores y amigos es que gracias a este pequeño envío del futuro me he dado cuento de algunos fallos en nuestro sistema educativo - recitó el director con tono cordial.

\- ¿Fallos? ¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó Severus arqueando una ceja.

\- No te pongas a la defensiva, mi querido Severus, tú mismo has prometido cambios en tus clases - lo calmó el anciano de manera paternal - Pero no son esos los fallos de los que hablaba...

\- ¿Cuáles son según tu opinión los fallos, Albus? - interrumpió Minerva antes de que el director se fuese por las ramas.

\- Para empezar necesitamos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras competente - respondió el director.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, hace años que no tenemos un profesor decente - apoyó Minerva.

\- Tal vez Severus... - sugirió Filius.

\- Severus sería un profesor de lo más competente... - estuvo de acuerdo el anciano.

\- Pero... - intervino Severus.

\- Es aún más complicado encontrar a un profesor de Pociones, y más complicado todavía sería encontrar a uno tan excelente... - sonrió el amante de los caramelos de limón.

\- Eso es cierto - concordó Pomona.

\- Severus sé que ansías ese puesto... - empezó Dumbledore.

\- No, ya no... - sorprendió a todos el pocionista.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó curioso el director.

\- Si, me gusta mi puesto, quizás no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero es la verdad, no deseo cambiar de puesto - confesó el pelinegro sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

\- Me alegro mucho de oír eso, mi querido muchacho - celebró el anciano.

\- Entonces tendrás que hacer entrevistas este verano, cuando terminemos, yo te ayudaré... - suspiró Minerva sabiendo que no sería una labor fácil.

\- En realidad, hay alguien que ya está en el castillo que sería perfecto para el puesto - reveló Dumbledore.

\- ¿Quién? - interrogó Severus.

\- Sirius Black - contestó el director.

\- ¿Black? - preguntó el pocionista.

\- ¿El alborotador Sirius Black? - se asustó la subdirectora.

\- El mismo, ¿te molesta Severus? - se interesó Dumbledore.

\- Black no es de mi agrado, pero creo que eso haría a Harry muy feliz - contestó serio Severus.

\- Si, necesita a su padrino, esa es una de mis razones para ofrecerle el puesto - estuvo de acuerdo el anciano.

\- Le vendría bien tenerlo cerca, el señor Black le ofrece todo el cariño y apoyo que el pequeño Potter no ha tenido - aseguró Pomona.

\- Todos estamos de acuerdo entonces, ¿algún cambio más? - preguntó Minerva.

\- Historia de la Magia es la única asignatura que ningún alumno escoge después de los TIMOS - informó Dumbledore.

\- El profesor Bins no hace que sea una asignatura atractiva... - aportó el pelinegro.

\- Los alumnos se duermen o realizan tareas atrasadas en sus clases... - reveló la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Quizás deberías hablar con él de sus métodos... - sugirió Filius.

\- O directamente jubilarlo - atajó Severus.

\- ¡Severus! Eso ha sido muy poco amable... - le recriminó Minerva.

\- Lupin sería un buen profesor - sugirió el pocionista ignorando a Minerva.

\- ¿Así lo crees, Severus? - preguntó el director con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, le gusta la asignatura, a los alumnos les gustará él y lo más importante Harry sería el doble de feliz - recitó Severus.

\- A mi me gusta la idea... - dijo Filius.

\- Además sería de gran ayuda con Black - apoyó Pomona.

\- Sí, Lupin sabe como controlar a Black - aseguró Minerva.

\- Hablaré con los dos entonces, creo que ellos también estarán felices de permanecer cerca de Harry - decidió el anciano contento.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Minerva.

\- Sí, el profesor Kettleburn ha decidido jubilarse, pensaba pedirle que permaneciera un curso más mientras le buscaba sustituto pero... - reveló Dumbledore.

\- Ha cambiado de opinión - interrumpió Severus.

\- Sí, Charlie Weasley sería un excelente profesor y a los alumnos les gustará tener un joven profesor - confesó el director con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Weasley siempre demostró grandes aptitudes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - concordó Filius.

\- Y Molly estaría encantada de que se alejase de los dragones - sonrió Minerva.

\- No aceptará, le gustan demasiado esos dragones - replicó Severus.

\- Sé como convencerlo... - aseguró sonriendo Dumbledore.

Después de su conversación con Alastor Moody, Harry fue en busca de sus amigos.  
No tardo mucho en encontrarlos, bajo un gran árbol a las orillas del lago.

\- Hola - los saludó sentándose al lado de Ron.

\- Hola Harry - lo saludaron ellos.

\- Sirius y Remus te estuvieron buscando - informó Ron.

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó intentando buscarlos entre la multitud de alumnos que paseaban por el jardín.

\- Están reunidos con el profesor Dumbledore, él los citó, podrás verlos en la cena - contestó Hermione.

\- ¿Para qué los llamaría Dumbledore? - se interesó el ojiverde.

\- No sé, podrás preguntarle en la cena - se encogió de hombros Hermione.

\- Sí, por suerte no falta mucho para la hora de la cena - celebró el pelirrojo sobándose el estomago.

\- No creo que pueda aguantar tanto... - dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Vuelve! - intentó detenerlo Hermione.

\- ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? - gritó Ron.

\- Nos vemos en la cena... - se despidió el niño sin detenerse.

Harry se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, quería saber porque el director había llamado a su padrino y a su tío.  
Cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta que necesitaba una contraseña para poder entrar y por supuesto él no la sabía.

Sirius, Remus se encontraban en la sala de profesores esperando espectantes a Dumbledore para hablar sobre el futuro de Harry.  
El director entró en compañía de Severus, los saludó de manera efusiva y cariñosa mientras el pocionista los saludaba con un leve gesto de cabeza.

\- Harry vivirá conmigo y me da igual lo que diga - espetó Sirius para dejar clara su postura.

\- No volverá con los Dursley - apoyó Remus decidido.

\- Mis queridos muchachos, no es tan sencillo... - dijo Dumbledore aún sabiendo que la decisión de los merodeadores era inamovible.

\- El chico no volverá con esos horribles muggles - intervino Severus.

\- Dejen que les explique algo... - les pidió el director.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no me quitarás a Harry - replicó el animago.

\- Nunca pretendí hacerlo, Sirius - se disculpó el anciano.

\- Remus podía haberlo cuidado, James y Lily así lo habrían querido... - protestó el ojigris.

\- Eso es cierto, Lily jamás habría dejado a su hijo con su odiosa hermana... - estuvo de acuerdo Severus.

\- Sé que no lo entendéis, pero esa noche Lily hizo algo por Harry - intentó que lo escucharan el peliblanco.

\- Dio su vida por él, igual que James - intervino el castaño.

\- Efectivamente, y eso creo un tipo de protección en la sangre de Harry, protección sobre Voldemort - afirmó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Sobre Voldemort? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí, es un tipo de magia muy antigua... Harry lleva esa magia en la sangre... Ese amor infinito que dejó su madre en su sangre con su sacrificio lo protege - respondió el director.

\- ¿Por eso Quirrell no lo pudo tocar? - interrogó Sirius, al que finalmente Harry tras mucho insistir le había contado su pelea con Quirrell y Voldemort.

\- Eso es, esa protección funciona mientras su hogar siga estando donde esté la sangre de su madre... - siguió el anciano.

\- Su tía... - entendió Severus.

\- Efectivamente - confirmó Dumbledore.

\- Lo entiendo, entiendo porque lo dejaste en esa casa, pero... - intervino Sirius.

\- Pero no puede volver ahí... - terminó Remus.

\- No, Harry no volverá a esa casa - decidió Sirius.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera - apuntó Severus.

\- Durante el curso está protegido en Hogwarts - dijo el anciano recibiendo una mirada de escepticismo por parte de los otros tres.

\- Lo protegeremos en vacaciones, ¿verdad Remus? - aseguró el ojigris.

\- Claro, no dejaremos que le pase nada - confirmó el castaño.

\- Sé que darían su vida por Harry, pero todos los que estamos en esta habitación sabemos que Voldemort volverá y... - confesó el peliblanco.

\- Un hechizo Fidelius - propuso Severus.

\- A James y Lily... - replicó Dumbledore.

\- Esta vez elegiremos mejor al guardián - aseguró Sirius.

\- No volveremos a cometer el mismo error - apoyó Remus.

\- Podría ser una solución... - aceptó el director.

\- Es lo mejor para Harry - aseguró Severus.

\- Muy bien, ya que por una vez los tres se ponen de acuerdo... No seré yo él que cree el desacuerdo - sonrió Dumbledore.

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta y el director se levantó a abrir dejando entrar a Charlie Weasley.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, si está ocupado puedo venir en otro momento... - sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- Claro que no, pase señor Weasley... - lo animó a sentarse el anciano.

\- Hola Charlie - lo saludaron Sirius y Remus.

\- Señor Weasley - inclinó la cabeza Severus.

\- Hola a todos - devolvió el saludo de manera jovial.

\- He invitado al señor Weasley a una pequeña reunión para hacerle una propuesta... - informó Dumbledore a los merodeadores.

\- Creo que debería buscar un lugar más íntimo... - rió Sirius, al que el hecho de saber que Harry viviría con él le había devuelto el humor.

\- Veo que sigue empeñado en buscarme pareja, señor Black, pero no le veo a usted buscándose una... - devolvió con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

\- Sirius Black es un alma libre... - recitó con dramatismo el ojigris.

\- Y yo soy un alma vieja que ya perdió su oportunidad, espero que no cometa los mismos errores que cometí yo... - replicó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en la propuesta? - propuso Severus viendo que los otros dos podrían seguir con su duelo verbal durante horas.

\- Sí, si... En realidad es una propuesta triple... - volvió al tema el director.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - fingió escandalizarse Sirius arrancando una carcajada del anciano.

\- Quiero proponerles trabajar en Hogwarts - anunció aún riendo.

\- ¿A nosotros? - preguntó el animago incrédulo.

\- Sí, a ustedes - confirmó el anciano.

\- ¿A mi también? - se interesó Remus.

\- Existe una poción que Severus elabora de manera brillante que lo ayudaran con su pequeño problema de... alergia - dijo Dumbledore con cautela mirando de soslayo a Charlie.

\- ¿Pero en qué consiste el trabajo? - preguntó el ojigris.

\- En enseñarles a los alumnos, naturalmente - respondió el director.

\- ¿Profesores? - se sorprendió Remus.

\- Sí, el señor Black sería el nuevo profesor de DefensaContra las Artes Oscuras - informó el anciano.

\- ¡Acepto! - exclamó Sirius enseguida, estaba feliz de no tener que separarse de su cachorro cuando empezara el curso.

\- Me alegra oír eso, señor Black. El señor Lupin sería el profesor ideal para enseñar Historia de la Magia... - siguió Dumbledore.

\- Me encantaría, pero ¿y Bins? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Como mi buen amigo Severus me ha sugerido, el profesor Bins debe ser jubilado - resolvió el director.

\- Acepto el puesto entonces - dijo contento el hombre lobo pensando que de esa manera podría cuidar a Harry.

\- Eso es maravilloso... Y el señor Weasley podría ocupar el reciente desocupado puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - sugirió el anciano mirando sonriente al pelirrojo.

\- Gracias... Pero... Yo no podría enseñar... Además ya tengo un trabajo... - rechazó nervioso Charlie, no porque no quisiera el puesto si no porque pensaba que no estaba capacitado para el.

\- Dejaré que se lo piense un tiempo, tal vez alguien le haga cambiar de opinión - dijo Dumbledore dándose cuenta de las dudas del pelirrojo.

\- No cambiaré de opinión, yo no soy profesor - aseguró el cuidador de dragones.

\- ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi despacho para firmar el contrato? - pidió el director.

\- Claro - asintieron los merodeadores.

\- Señor Weasley puede acompañarnos, después iremos todos al comedor a disfrutar de una fantástica cena - sugirió el anciano que pensaba convencerlo para que aceptara.

Y así se encaminaron todos al despacho de Dumbledore mientras Sirius y Remus celebraban el no tener que separarse de Harry durante el curso.

Harry había estado caminando de un lado a otro delante de la gárgola mientras iba diciendo posibles contraseñas aleatorias.  
Ya iba a desistir cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.  
Subió las escaleras y se sorprendió cuando llegó a la oficina del director y la encontró vacía.  
Se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había venido y buscar por otro lado, cuando un movimiento en la ventana lo detuvo.

En la ventana había un extraño pájaro, se acercó a él mientras pensaba que no había visto nada tan bello en su vida.  
Era del tamaño de un cisne, de color rojo y una bella cola parecida a la de un pavo real de color dorada.  
El pájaro lo miraba fijamente.

\- Hola - saludó Harry fascinado - Eres tan hermoso...

Levantó una mano para acariciarlo, parándola a medio camino y bajándola, no sabía si el extraño y bello pájaro quería ser acariciado.

\- ¿P-puedo a-acariciarte? - preguntó el niño con tono de súplica.

El pájaro se acercó al niño como respuesta y éste lo acarició emitiendo un dulce y melódico canto.  
Harry jamás había escuchado algo tan bello como el canto del pájaro.  
Se sentó en un sofá del despacho y el pájaro lo siguió y se situó a su lado sin detener ese canto tan maravilloso que le producía al ojiverde una paz que nunca había sentido.

Los minutos pasaban y ni Harry ni el pájaro se habían movido del sofá, el azabache lo acariciaba mientras el pájaro parecía arrullarlo con su canto.

Seguían en la misma posición cuando Dumbledore regresó a su despacho en compañía de Sirius, Remus, Severus y Charlie.  
El director se detuvo en la puerta asombrado de la extraña escena que se desarrollaba en su despacho.  
Los merodeadores, Severus y Charlie estaban sin palabras.

\- Veo que ha conocido a mi fénix, señor Potter... - rompió el silencio el anciano.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Yo... Yo pensé que usted estaría aquí... La gárgola me dejo pasar... Me iba a ir, pero el pájaro... - barboteó el ojiverde nervioso.

\- Está bien, Harry, veo que os habéis hecho amigos... - le sonrió el anciano acariciando a su mascota, que había volado hasta su hombro.

Harry aún no había dado cuenta que el director y él no estaban solos.

\- ¿Ha dicho que es un fénix? - preguntó curioso el niño.

\- Sí, es una mascota muy especial... - respondió el director con cariño.

\- Es hermoso... - admiró Harry todavía fascinado mientras acariciaba al fénix que había vuelto a su lado.

\- Creo que tu mascota ha cambiado a su Gryffindor favorito... - escuchó la voz de su profesor de Pociones Harry a su espalda.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola! - saludó el niño a las cuatro personas que lo miraban desde la puerta.

\- Hola, cachorro - lo saludó Sirius con un abrazo.

\- Veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo - le sonrió Remus revolviéndole el cabello.

\- Ese fénix es magnífico - admiró Charlie.

\- Por qué no nos sentamos y le contamos a Harry las nuevas noticias - propuso el director.

Todos se sentaron y Dumbledore sonrió al ver la cara curiosa del pequeño león, ansioso por saber algo nuevo.

\- El próximo curso habrá nuevos profesores -

\- Bueno, suponía que habría un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -

\- Y ese será Sirius Black - anunció Dumbledore.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz.

\- Sí, Harry seré tu profesor - confirmó el ojigris sonriéndole y haciendo que el niño saltara feliz a sus brazos.

\- Y también habrá un nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia - siguió el anciano.

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó esperanzado el niño mirando a Remus.

\- Sí - confirmó el hombre lobo, y Harry se lanzó a sus brazos sin soltar del todo a su padrino.

\- No nos separaremos, estaremos juntos, podré veros todo el tiempo - repetía, como un mantra, el ojiverde abrazado a los merodeadores.

\- Me alegro de que eso te haga feliz, mi querido niño - dijo el director emocionado mientras Charlie y Severus miraban al niño con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡No podría haberme hecho más feliz! Gracias... Yo no sé como podré... - agradeció el azabache.

\- Quizás puedas ayudarme en algo... - sugirió travieso el director.

\- Claro, cuente conmigo para lo que quiera - respondió solicito el león.

\- Quería contratar un profesor más pero éste se niega a dar clases en Hogwarts... - reveló Dumbledore mirando a Charlie.

\- Es que yo ya tengo un trabajo... - dijo el pelirrojo intentando evitar mirar la carita que le ponía su hermanito.

\- Lo sé, pero seguro que a Harry lo haría muy feliz que fuese su profesor de Criaturas Mágicas... - siguió con su chantaje emocional el director.

\- Harry ni siquiera dará esa asignatura hasta dentro de dos años... - protestó Charlie al que el ojiverde seguía haciendo caritas de suplica y pena.

\- Les voy a revelar algo que he descubierto en estos días, tal vez después cambie de opinión... - insistió el anciano.

\- ¿Qué ha descubierto, profesor? - preguntó el curioso león.

\- Tienes un poder muy especial, Harry, un poder que proviene de la magia del corazón - contó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué tipo de poder es ese? - preguntó Severus.

\- Uno que por ahora se está desarrollando pero que ya le permite hacer algunas cosas increíbles - continuó el director.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? No he hecho nada increíble... - se extrañó Harry.

\- Mi pequeño Harry, siempre tan modesto... La escena que hace unos momentos tuvimos ocasión de disfrutar es una de las magias más poderosas... - rió el peliblanco.

\- ¿Se refiere a la conexión con el fénix? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí, cuando entramos Harry y Fawkes se estaban comunicando... - siguió el director.

\- Pero eso quiere decir... - entendió el castaño.

\- Eso es Remus, tu sobrino posee un corazón tan puro que es capaz de comunicarse con los animales... - confirmó Dumbledore.

\- Por eso... mi lobo... - empezó Remus callándose al mirar a Charlie, el único de la sala que no sabía de su secreto, pero éste estaba mirando sorprendido a Harry.

\- Tu lobo lo siente - asintió el director.

\- Tu lechuza voló hasta ti... - intervino Sirius.

\- La lechuza del profeta... - añadió Charlie.

\- Por ahora, sólo son las aves... - reveló el director.

\- Y las serpientes - recordó Severus pensando en el incidente del zoológico.

\- En realidad, creo que eso es diferente pero aún no puedo estar seguro... - dudo el peliblanco.

\- Creo que estáis equivocados, Hedwig y Fawkes son especiales no yo... - negó el ojiverde.

\- Este poder irá en aumento y sería bueno que alguien al que le gusten mucho las criaturas estuviera a su lado... - continuó Dumbledore ignorando las protestas del niño y mirando a Charlie.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! ¡Me ha convencido! Seré su profesor... - aceptó el pelirrojo.

\- Charlie, no tienes porque hacerlo... - le aseguró el azabache.

\- ¿No me quieres cerca? - preguntó Charlie haciéndose el dolido.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero... - protestó Harry.

\- Entonces me tendrás cerca el próximo curso - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- Pero... ¿y los dragones? - preguntó el ojiverde sabiendo de la pasión de su hermano por esas criaturas.

\- Podré ir a verlos en vacaciones, y tú tendrás que venir para que vea como te comunicas con ellos - rió Charlie.

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Mi ahijado no se relacionará con dragones! - prohibió Sirius.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius, nada de relacionarse con criaturas peligrosas - apoyó Remus tajante.

\- Pero ¿podré ir con Charlie a verlos? - pidió el niño con ojitos suplicantes.

Bueno... Ya hablaremos de eso - gruñó Sirius queriéndose negar pero siendo incapaz de resistirse a su cachorro.

 **Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios que dejáis, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**  
 **Y gracias también a toda la gente que lee, nunca esperé que mi fic** **fuera leído por alguien más que yo.**


	14. Hablando del pasado

**HABLANDO DEL PASADO**

Después de que Harry recibiera las buenas noticias, fueron a reunirse con el resto en el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupados! - le riñó Hermione.

\- Lo siento, Hermione... No quería preocuparte... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- No seas tan dura con él... Nos dijo que lo veríamos en la cena y aquí está, para la cena... - lo defendió Ron.

\- ¡Qué no sea dura Ronald! ¡Salió corriendo de repente sin decirnos a dónde iba! - gritó la niña al pelirrojo haciendo que éste se encogiese.

\- Vaya Lunático, yo pensaba que te tocaría a ti interpretar el papel de madre... Pero cree que no hace falta... - comentó divertido Sirius.

\- No, Hermione hace ese papel a la perfección... - afirmó Remus.

\- ¡No es verdad! Sólo me preocupo por él... - se defendió Hermione.

\- Todos lo hacemos... Pero también lo dejamos respirar... - apuntó Charlie.

\- ¡Está bien! Siento haberte gritado, Harry... - se disculpó la castaña.

\- Y yo siento haberte preocupado - le sonrió el azabache - Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore...

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - preguntó Percy.

\- En realidad, él me encontró a mí - respondió Harry sonriendo

\- Y nos contó algo muy interesante - intervino Charlie.

\- ¿Tú también estabas? - preguntó Ron un poco celoso de que su hermano supiese algo sobre Harry antes que él.

\- Charlie tiene que darle un gran noticia, señora Weasley - intervino el azabache intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

\- ¿Una noticia? ¿Cuál? - preguntó Molly.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un sobrinito dragón! - celebró Bill recibiendo un codazo de Charlie.

\- Cállate William, deja que tu hermano nos cuente - lo reprendió su madre.

\- Bueno Dumbledore... Dumbledore me ha ofrecido un puesto de profesor y... - reveló el cuidador de dragones.

No pudo continuar porque su madre ya lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba feliz de que por fin su pequeño estuviera más cerca de ella.

\- Mamá... Aún no he dicho si he aceptado... - dijo Charlie intentando separarse del abrazo posesivo de su madre.

\- ¡Por supuesto que aceptarás! - le contestó Molly de esa manera autoritaria que sólo una madre puede usar.

\- Mi padrino y el tío Moony también van a ser profesores, ¿a qué es estupendo? - ayudó Harry al nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Espero que no sea para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... - comentó Fred.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Porque ese puesto está gafado, nadie dura más de un año - respondió George.

Harry miró a Sirius con aprehensión, no quería que su padrino sufriese ningún tipo de maldición.  
Sirius lo abrazó y miró mal a los gemelos.

\- Sólo es un estúpido rumor - lo tranquilizó el ojigris.

\- Pero desde que el sin nariz dejó Hogwarts, hay un profesor por año... - replicó Fred.

\- Eso no es cierto, nosotros tuvimos el mismo profesor en nuestros siete años en Hogwarts... - lo interrumpió Remus poniéndose serio, no permitiría que ningún estúpido rumor preocupara a su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué os contó tan interesante Dumbledore? - cambió de tema Percy

\- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú, cachorro? - lo animó Sirius.

\- Bueno, el director dice que yo... que yo... - Harry miró a su padrino - No sé cómo decirlo...

\- Harry posee un tipo de magia muy poderosa y pura que le permite comunicarse con los animales - reveló el animago poniendo a su ahijado en su regazo.

\- Por ahora sólo son las aves, pero irá a más... - explicó Remus a los amigos de su sobrino y a los Weasley.

Todos miraron al niño asombrados por la noticia.  
Sabían que había algo especial en él, pero eso era...  
Harry se sentía incomodo siendo el centro de las miradas.

\- Siempre supe que la relación que tenías con Hedwig no era normal... - comentó Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sí, yo nunca había visto nada igual - coincidió Ron.

\- Bueno, Hedwig es muy especial... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Harry... Viene todas las mañanas al Gran Comedor aunque no tenga ningún mensaje... Es como si viniese a darte los buenos días - le rebatió Hermione.

\- Y las buenas noches también... - añadió Ron - Cada noche está esperando en la ventana de nuestra habitación a que subas a acostarte...

\- Es mi amiga... - insistió Harry.

\- Dejadlo ya chicos, mi cachorro no se siente cómodo... - les dijo Sirius dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del niño.

Harry vio que Severus se levantaba de la mesa de los profesores y se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- Padrino, tengo que hablar con el profesor Snape - le dijo al oido sin quitarle la vista de encima a su profesor de Pociones.

\- No has comido lo suficiente - negó el animago.

\- Seguiré luego, te lo prometo - juró el ojiverde.

\- Pero... - insistió el ojigris.

\- Por favor... - rogó el azabache.

\- Está bien, pero cuando termines vete a tu sala común, yo te llevaré comida... - concedió Sirius.

\- Sí, vale... - asintió rápido levantándose del regazo de su padrino para seguir a Snape.

Salió corriendo por la puerta por la que acababa de salir su profesor de Pociones.  
Lo vio a lo lejos y corrió un poco más para alcanzarlo.

\- Profesor Snape... - llamó entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico para ayudarle a recuperar el aliento.

\- Usted me dijo que me hablaría de mi madre - le recordó el niño normalizando su respiración.

Severus suspiró sabiendo que había llegado el momento de contarle una gran parte de su vida a si recientemente adquirido sobrino.

\- Sigueme Harry - dijo comenzando a andar por un pasillo.

Harry lo siguió hasta las mazmorras, hacía frío y por la cara de Snape intuía que lo que iba a descubrir no le gustaría nada.  
Llegaron hasta el despacho del pocionista y éste abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.  
Era una habitación muy amplia repleto de estanterías con millones de libros.  
Era un lugar muy cálido, la chimenea estaba encendida y una suave música empezó a sonar en cuanto entraron.

\- Siéntate - le pidió mientras le señalaba un sillón frente a la chimenea.

\- Profesor Snape, no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere... - dijo el azabache viendo la angustia de Severus.

\- Harry, creí que con nuestra reciente reconciliación habíamos dejado los formulismos atrás - gruñó el ojinegro.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó el niño confuso.

\- Dijiste que me aceptabas como tío, ¿no lo decías en serio? - preguntó alzando sus cejas el profesor.

\- ¡Claro que si! - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me llamas profesor Snape y no tío? - volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo el niño entendiendo - Es que pensé que lo... que te molestaría...

\- ¿Qué me llames tío? - sugirió Severus.

\- Si - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Pues estás equivocado, me gustaría ser tu orgulloso tío y que me trates como tal - confesó el pocionista.

\- ¿Tío Sev te parece bien? - preguntó Harry con inocencia.

\- ¿Sev? - se extrañó Severus.

\- Sí, es que Severus es un poco largo... - explicó el azabache.

\- Así me llamaba tu madre... Sev... - recordó Snape melancólico.

\- Si te molesta que... - dijo rápido el niño preocupado de ofender a su tío.

\- No, me gusta - negó el profesor.

\- Bien, entonces serás tío Sev... - decidió Harry.

\- Menos en clase - aclaró Severus.

\- Si, claro. En Hogwarts serás profesor Snape... - estuvo de acuerdo el ojiverde.

\- Tampoco tanto, sólo en clase de Pociones - dijo Snape sonriendo.

\- Vale, también tendré que llamar a mi padrino profesor Black y profesor Lupin al tío Remus... - pensó el niño.

\- Sé que será un poco confuso... - dijo el profesor.

\- Me acostumbraré - afirmó Harry.

\- Claro que lo harás, siempre lo haces... - aseguró Severus.

\- Y ahora... - empezó el ojiverde.

\- Sí, hablaremos de tu madre... - interrumpió el pocionista

\- ¿Cómo la conociste? - interrogó el azabache.

\- Eramos vecinos cuando eramos niños... - empezó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y erais amigos? - preguntó curioso el niño.

\- Al principio yo la observaba desde lejos, me di cuenta que era un bruja y esperaba el momento perfecto para acercarme y decirle lo que era, pero eso no pasó... - continuó Snape.

\- ¿No se acercó nunca a ella? - preguntó Harry.

\- Si, pero ese momento perfecto que yo esperaba nunca llegó... - confesó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué quería que fuese perfecto? - se interesó el azabache.

\- Supongo que porque en mi vida nada era perfecto, ni siquiera se acercaba... - reveló el pocionista.

\- ¿No tuvo una infancia feliz? - interrogó el niño.

\- No Harry, mi infancia se parece más a la tuya... - respondió con tristeza.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento... No quería... No me gusta verte triste... - se preocupó Harry.

\- No te preocupes, hace mucho tiempo de eso - lo tranquilizó el ojinegro.

\- Yo pensé que al haber nacido en una familia de magos... - dijo el ojiverde.

\- Mi madre era bruja y mi padre muggle, él nunca nos aceptó ni a mi ni a mi madre, pensaba que eramos fenómenos... - contó el profesor.

\- Como los Dursley... - interrumpió Harry.

\- Sí, por lo que he visto hasta ahora tu situación es muy parecida a la mía... Mi padre nos maltrataba... - lo entendió el pocionista.

\- ¿Te pegaba? - se horrorizó el pequeño Gryffindor levantándose a abrazar a su tío.

\- Sí, mi madre siempre intentó protegerme pero no siempre podía... - continuó su confesión el Slytherin.

\- Los Dursley también... - confesó el león.

\- Me lo imaginaba - siseó Severus abrazando él esta vez al ojiverde - Quería equivocarme en mis suposiciones pero, desde que empezó la lectura, algo dentro mí me lo decía...

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces cuando por fin te acercaste a mi madre? - preguntó Harry recomponiéndose y cambiando de tema.

\- Le dije que era una bruja... - contestó el ojinegro.

\- ¡Uy! Eso no le debió sentar nada bien... - rió el niño.

\- No, no lo hizo... Y Petunia no ayudó mucho... - reconoció riendo también Severus.

\- Nunca lo hace... - siseó Harry.

\- Aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue lo que yo esperaba, después nos hicimos amigos. Le conté todo lo que sabía sobre la magia y Hogwarts - relató el pelinegro.

\- Y después vinisteis a Hogwarts - adivinó el león.

\- Sí y al principio las cosas fueron diferentes... - admitió el profesor.

\- Estabais en casas opuestas... - entendió el ojiverde.

\- Sí, pero seguimos siendo amigos... Hasta quinto... - dijo el ojinegro poniéndose triste de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el niño.

\- Le dije algo horrible... La llamé sangre... sangre... - respondió el profesor sin ser capaz de repetir esa fea palabra que tan infeliz lo había hecho.

\- No hace falta que lo diga... ¿Por qué lo hizo? - se interesó el azabache.

\- Estaba enfadado... Había tenido una pelea con tu padre y... - confesó la serpiente.

\- Ella pagó los platos rotos... - terminó por él Harry.

\- Sí... Le pedí perdón pero ella... no lo hizo... Nunca me perdonó - murmuró el ojinegro agachando la cabeza.

\- Estoy seguro que al final lo hizo - aseguró el niño.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Severus levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

\- Porque me habéis dicho que me parezco a ella en la forma de ser y yo te habría perdonado - le contestó Harry tomándolo de la mano.

\- Gracias, Harry - agradeció el pocionista apretando su pequeña mano.

\- Mi padre te humilló ¿verdad? - preguntó el ojiverde sabiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - se extrañó el Slytherin.

\- Porque escuché a Remus decirle a mi padrino que si mi padre hubiese sido como yo jamás habría hecho las tonterías que ambos habían hecho... Y Sirius me dijo que el y mi padre habían sido muy tontos en sus primeros años en Hogwarts... Y también me dijo que habían humillado a alguien... Y además el tío Remus se arrepiente de no haber intervenido por miedo a perder a sus amigos... - enumeró sus argumentos el niño.

\- Y todo eso te hace pensar que yo fui el humillado, ¿no? - entendió el ojinegro

\- Sí, me parece que está bastante claro... - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- Eres muy inteligente, eso es lo que está bastante claro... - sonrió el profesor.

\- No soy tan inteligente, si lo fuera sería Ravenclaw... - negó el azabache.

\- Sí lo eres, pero ganó tu valor... Harry, no quiero que pienses mal de tu padre... - se preocupó el pocionista.

\- No lo hago, ahora sé que no era perfecto, que cometió errores... Pero él me quería... - replicó el león.

\- Claro que sí, te quería a ti y a tu madre, por ella cambió, por ella maduró... - aseguró el pelinegro.

\- Él no pudo pedirte perdón, no tuvo tiempo, así que yo te pido perdón en su nombre y en el mío... - se disculpó solemnemente el niño.

\- Olvídalo Harry, dejemos todo eso en el pasado... - respondió el profesor quitándole importancia.

\- De acuerdo - convino el ojiverde.

\- Y ahora volvamos, creo que llegó la hora de que yo también madure y hable con Lupin y Black... - reconoció Severus.

\- Quizás deberías probar a llamarlos por su nombre y no por si apellido... - le reprochó sonriendo Harry.

\- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó el ojinegro haciendo como si lo estuviese pensando.

\- A mí me funcionó con los Slytherin... - le recordó el ojiverde.

\- Todo se andará leoncito... - prometió Snape abrazándolo.

Tío y sobrino salieron del despacho y desanduvieron el camino de las mazmorras hasta la puerta de entrada de el Gran Comedor, por donde salían, en ese momento, su padrino y su tío Remus.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos - les dijo Severus.

\- Tienes razón - estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

\- Vayamos a otro lugar - propuso Sirius.

\- Harry espéranos en la Torre, ¿vale? - ordenó el castaño.

\- Sí, escucharos y no discutáis, ¿vale? - les pidió el ojiverde.

\- No te preocupes... - lo tranquilizó su padrino revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Si me preocupo, os quiero a los tres y me haría muy feliz que os llevarais bien... - replicó el azabache poniendo carita de suplica.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes, cachorro, arreglaremos nuestras diferencias - aseguró el ojigris acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Claro que sí, ahora vete a tu sala común, Molly tiene allí tu cena... - añadió el castaño empujándolo para que se fuese.

\- Hazles caso, Harry, recuerda que debes comer y descansar o dejaremos de leer... - estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro enviándole una sonrisa tierna.

\- Ya voy, ya voy... - se rindió el ojiverde sonriendo.

Los tres adultos salieron a los jardines para poder hablar tranquilos sin ser interrumpidos.

\- Lo siento, Snape - se disculpó Sirius en cuanto llegaron a los jardines.

\- ¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que fueras el primero en disculparte - se sorprendió Severus.

\- Debía ser el primero, fui el que peor se portó contigo - reconoció el ojigris.

\- Yo también te pido disculpas, Severus, debí haber hecho algo - se disculpó avergonzado el hombre lobo.

\- Esta bien, he cambiado mi forma de pensar en los últimos días y ahora me doy cuenta que el rencor me cegó y lo pagué con Harry... - confesó el ojinegro.

\- Harry nos lo ha contado y también que le salvaste la vida... - reveló el castaño.

\- Sí, aunque cuando lo leamos tendré ganas de darte un puñetazo, no lo haré porque de alguna manera lo has compensado... - reconoció el animago.

-Además Harry ya te ha perdonado - añadió Remus.

\- Pero yo no... - negó Severus.

\- Yo soy el culpable de ese rencor, me comporté como un auténtico gilipollas contigo durante siete años... - se culpó Sirius.

\- Puedes escribir eso en un papel - se burló Snape tratando de hacer sonreír al ojigris.

\- Hablo en serio, no soy diferente a los Dursley - dijo con amargura el animago.

\- Eso no es verdad, Sirius... - le replicó el castaño.

\- Eras un inmaduro Black, al igual que Potter pero no erais malos... - lo consoló el ojinegro.

\- Te humillamos... - le rebatió Sirius.

\- Sí, lo sé... Yo tampoco fui el mejor con vosotros... - lo interrumpió el pocionista.

\- Se nos fue de las manos... A todos... El odio entre Gryffindor y Slytherin...- reconoció Remus.

\- La carta que llegó con los libros decía que tres personas eran infelices, hablaba de nosotros - recordó el pelinegro cambiando de tema.

\- Sí, Harry lo adivinó... - sonrió Sirius al pensar en su cachorro.

\- Claro, tu ahijado es más perspicaz que todos los merodeadores juntos... - rió Severus.

\- Ahí te doy la razón - reconoció el ojigris sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y si cambiamos eso? - intervino Remus.

\- ¿Lo qué? - preguntó el animago.

\- Esa infelicidad de la que hablaba la carta,¿no? - entendió el pocionista.

\- Sí, hagamos feliz a nuestro niño - pidió el castaño mirándolos con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos dorados.

\- Por Harry - estiró la mano Sirius.

\- Por Harry - asintió Severus poniendo su mano sobre la del ojigris.

\- Por Harry - juró Remus colocando su mano sobre la del ojinegro.

Los tres separaron sus manos y se sonrieron sinceramente por primera vez en su vida y los tres sintieron que algo había cambiado.  
Ya no eran tres estudiantes de casas rivales, ahora eran tres adultos que harían lo que hiciese falta por cierto ojiverde que les había robado el corazón.

\- Somos los guardianes de ese niño, por él daríamos la vida, así que dejemos el pasado atrás y unámonos para protegerlo y devolverle toda la felicidad que le robaron - propuso el animago.

\- Sirius, Remus... puede que al principio sea incomodo pero... seamos amigos - sugirió Severus estirando su mano hacia el centro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos dar ejemplo... Slytherin y Gryffindor pueden ser amigos... - concedió Remus poniendo su mano encima de la del pocionista.

\- Harry ya ha dado muestra de ello, así que me parece estupendo seguir su ejemplo... - reconoció Sirius sumando su mano a las otras dos.

\- Amigos - juraron los tres frente a frente y con sus manos unidas.

Harry se encontró a Bill de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor y se dio cuenta que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley era su único cabo suelto.  
Tal vez si jugaba sus cartas podía hacer feliz a varias de las personas que amaba.

\- ¡Hola canijo! ¿No deberías estar en la sala común? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape - contestó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el pelilargo preocupado.

\- Sí, ahora que nos conocemos mejor nos llevamos bien - aseguró el azabache.

\- Me alegro. Ahora, vamos, te acompaño a la torre - le dijo el pelirrojo pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

\- Espera, ¿podemos hablar antes? - pidió el ojiverde.

\- Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- De Ron - respondió el azabache.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? - se preocupó Bill.

\- Bueno... Él se siente un poco inseguro... Piensa que es el menos valioso de los Weasley... - explicó Harry.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se siente así? No es cierto que sea el menos... - se extrañó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes... Tú premio anual, Charlie capitán de quiditch, Percy prefecto, los gemelos... Bueno, los gemelos son un caso aparte... Pero se tienen el uno al otro... - intentó que entendiera el niño.

\- Y Ron nos tiene a todos, te tiene a ti - aseguró el pelilargo.

\- Sí, pero tú estás en Egipto y Charlie en Rumanía, bueno ahora ya no... - replicó Harry.

\- ¿Lo qué me quieres decir es que se siente solo? - cuestionó Bill.

\- No, lo que quiero decirte es que Ron te necesita - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- ¿A mi? - se asombró el mayor de los Weasley.

\- Por lo que me ha contado, tú has sido siempre él que más lo ha valorado - explicó el azabache.

\- Es que el pequeño Ronnie vale mucho... - sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Eso lo sabemos todos menos él... Además cuando tú no estás los gemelos se meten mucho con él... - añadió el ojiverde.

\- Los gemelos son incorregibles, pero estoy seguro de que tú puedes controlarlos... - aseguró sonriendo el pelilargo.

\- Pero es que tú... Ron te necesita... - le rebatió Harry.

\- ¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer para ayudarlo? - preguntó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Quizás escribirle más seguido o venir más a menudo... - sugirió el ojiverde.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- O quizás podrías vivir un poco más cerca... - aventuró Harry.

\- ¿Cómo de cerca? - preguntó el pelilargo divertido.

\- Me han dicho que Hogsmeade es un pueblo mágico estupendo... - dijo el niño aparentando inocencia.

Bill estalló en carcajadas dándose cuenta de la maniobra de chantaje del pequeño ojiverde que lo miraba con carita inocente.  
Lo alzó en el aire mientras le daba vueltas y siguió riendo divertido y a la vez emocionado de que el niño quisiese tenerlo cerca.

\- Confiesa - le dijo bajándolo al suelo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que confiese? - preguntó confuso el ojiverde.

\- Mi madre te ha contratado para que me convenzas de que vuelva, ¿verdad? - trató de hacerlo confesar Bill haciéndole cosquillas.

\- No, pero estaría muy feliz de que volvieses... Todos lo estaríamos... - confesó el azabache riendo a causa de las cosquillas.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja y parando su ataque.

\- Sí, los gemelos se portan mejor cuando tú estás cerca y eres el hermano preferido de Ron... - añadió Harry.

\- No me digas... - fingió sorprenderse el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Y también... - siguió diciendo el ojiverde pensando más argumentos - También Percy es más feliz cuándo tú y Charlie estáis cerca... Se ríe mucho más y no es tan serio, me he fijado...

\- ¡Cuántos argumentos! - interrumpió el pelilargo.

\- Y el señor Weasley... - siguió el niño.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que sigas... - lo cortó Bill.

\- ¿No? - se extrañó el azabache.

\- Sólo necesito saber una cosa más - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Tú me quieres cerca? - preguntó a su vez el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

\- ¡Siiiii! - asintió Harry frenéticamente.

\- Pero ahora ya no estás solo, tienes a tú padrino, a tu tío, a mis hermanos, a mis padres... - replicó Bill.

\- Nunca he tenido a nadie - confesó avergonzado - Y ahora que el destino me dio una gran familia, siento que no puedo renunciar a ninguno de ellos...

\- Creo que lo entiendo - dijo su hermano mayor acariciándole la mejilla.

\- ¿Entonces...? - interrogó el azabache con impaciencia.

\- Entonces trabajaré en el Gringotts de Londres - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Gracias! - agradeció el ojiverde.

\- Gracias a ti, canijo, por querer tenerme a tu lado - lo abrazó el pelilargo.

\- Es cierto lo que te dije antes, lo de Ron, los gemelos y Percy... Tus hermanos... Nuestros hermanos te necesitan - aseguró Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Bill abrazó a su canijo una vez más y ambos caminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry estaba feliz, su corazón le decía que todo estaba bien, que su familia estaba y estaría unida, y eso era para él un sueño hecho realidad.

 **Bueno aquí os dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	15. El viaje desde el andén 9 y 34 parte 1

**EL VIAJE DESDE EL ANDÉN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS parte 1**

 **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad de J. , los personajes también son de ella y lo que queda pertenece a mi mente inquieta.**

Ese día amaneció dando la bienvenida a un sol deslumbrante y poderoso.

Los estudiantes desayunaban entre bromas, retos, apuestas y risas, mientras los profesores se miraban cómplices y divertidos por las ocurrencias de sus alumnos.

Había dos grandes ausencias en el gran comedor.

Severus Snape se había encontrado, apoyado al lado de la puerta con ese aire infantil y despistado que tanto lo caracterizaba, a un menudo muchachito de pelo revuelto y dos esmeraldas capaces de deslumbrar al sol, el niño lo esperaba a él para hablar de algo importante, lo supo al ver ese gesto resuelto en su cara que tanto le recordaba a su amiga.

\- Tío Sev, ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó el niño en voz baja.

\- Claro, ¿qué te preocupa ahora? - cuestionó el ojinegro mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo llevaba a su despacho.

Severus abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente a Harry, que parecía que se había quedado pegado al suelo.

\- Siéntate - le pidió el pelinegro al niño mientras palmeaba un lugar a su lado.

\- Es que... - empezó el ojiverde dejándose caer al lado del pocionista.

\- Vamos... Seguro que no es tan grave - lo animó.

Harry suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus.

\- ¿A ti te parece bien que Sirius y Remus sean profesores?

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? - preguntó el profesor enarcando una ceja.

\- Bueno, vais a ser compañeros y...

\- No te preocupes leoncito, estoy seguro de que seremos mejores compañeros como profesores de lo que lo fuimos como alumnos - lo calmó el ojinegro.

\- Me gustaría tanto que fueses amigos - deseó con desesperación el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- Todo irá bien Harry, debes dejar de preocuparte por todo - lo reprendió suave el pocionista.

\- Es que no quiero que os peleéis...

\- Harry, no quería decirte esto pero parece que es necesario para que lo entiendas, yo propuse a Remus como profesor de Historia de la Magia y estuve de acuerdo con la proposición de Black...

\- ¿Entonces a Remus lo has perdonado? ¿Y a Sirius?

\- Hemos hablado, como ya sabes...

\- Me dormí en la sala común antes de que Sirius y Remus volviesen y me dijesen lo que había pasado - lo interrumpió enfurruñado el niño.

\- ¿Y por qué no les preguntaste esta mañana? - se interesó el pelinegro.

\- Porque ya no estaban cuando me desperté - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Entonces decidiste esperar a que alguno de los tres apareciera - adivinó Severus sonriendo - Y yo fui el afortunado, el primero en llegar...

\- Un poco sí... Un poco no... No es exactamente así...

\- Vamos Harry, con esos discursos que puedes dar delante del todo el comedor y no eres capaz de hablar conmigo - se burló el pelinegro.

\- Es que tú impresionas más...

\- ¿Todavía te asusto? - preguntó el pocionista bajando la mirada.

\- No es eso...

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Llevo todo el año...

\- ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! - gritó el azabache poniéndose frente a él - Dejalo ir... Todo eso es pasado... Y ahora somos libres para empezar de nuevo, y como dice esa canción de los Beatles... Let it be... Déjalo ser... - le susurró levantándole la cabeza para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Está bien, eres demasiado bueno con tus discursos... - rió el profesor

\- Puedes abrazarme que no te voy a contagiar nada - lo miró ceñudo el león.

Severus miró a Harry que se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba enfurruñado.  
Soltó una carcajada y abrazó al niño que se dejó abrazar y le palmeó la espalda.

\- ¿Quieres contarme ahora todo eso que te preocupa tanto? - le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

\- Bueno... Es que...

\- Harry... - le susurró impaciente.

\- Tengo miedo de que cuando todos vivamos en Hogwarts volváis a ser enemigos - confesó con pesar el niño.

\- Tus tíos y el pulgoso de tu padrino hemos decidido seguir tu ejemplo - le reveló el pocionista.

\- ¿Mi ejemplo?

\- Tú decidiste darle la oportunidad a cinco serpientes y no te ha ido mal, ¿no? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora son mis amigos, no como Ron y Hermione pero...

\- Hay algo especial entre vosotros tres, sois un trío muy singular... - sonrió misterioso el mago.

\- Son mis hermanos - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- Bueno, pues puedes estar orgulloso porque has conseguido lo que nadie pensaría que podía pasar, que nosotros tres nos pusiésemos de acuerdo.

\- ¿Seréis amigos? - preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - lo desafió el pelinegro mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry asintió de manera frenética.

\- Empiezo a pensar que sí... - confesó Severus, al que aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de tal revelación.

\- Gracias, me haces muy feliz - agradeció el niño abrazándolo.

Profesor y alumno volvieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Cuando entraron, todo el mundo se giró para mirarlos.  
Harry suspiró con fastidio y buscó a sus amigos, cuando los vio se despidió de su tío y caminó hacia ellos.  
Severus se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y los saludó.

Dumbledore se levantó y anunció que seguirían leyendo en un rato, cuando terminasen de desayunar.

\- ¿Quién quiere leer? - preguntó el director.

\- Harry y yo lo haremos - gritó Sirius levantado su mano y la de su ahijado.

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó el pequeño león con cara de susto e intentando bajar su mano.

\- Claro, en algún momento tendríamos que hacerlo, ¿no? - le contestó mientras pinchaba varias salchichas con su tenedor.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no había pensado leer ningún capítulo en realidad. Siguió desayunando mientras hablaba con Ron y Hermione.

Terminaron el desayuno y Dumbledore hizo sus ya muy acostumbrados cambios a la sala y les pasó el libro a Harry y a Sirius.

Todo el mundo se acomodó rápidamente, Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius, que acomodó a Harry en su regazo y el libro en el regazo del niño, Ron y Hermione escogieron unos pufs y se sentaron en frente de Harry mientras el resto de los Weasley los rodeaban.

Padrino y ahijado se miraron y asintieron, y recostándose en el sofá comenzaron la lectura.

\- **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos** \- leyó Sirius.

\- Aquí es donde nos conocemos - dijo Ron emocionado.

\- Yo no tuve un buen comienzo con vosotros... - se lamentó Hermione.

\- No importa, eso solucionó poco después - la tranquilizó Harry.

\- Además estuviste igual en todas nuestras aventuras - lo ayudó Ron.

\- Este va a ser un capítulo interesante... - le susurró Remus a Sirius antes de que éste continuase leyendo..

 **El último mes de Harry** **con los Dursley** **no fue divertido.**

\- Nada puede ser divertido con esos idiotas - rió Draco, que junto a los otros cuatro Slytherin, estaba sentado con los Gryffindor como ya se había vuelto costumbre.

 **Es cierto que Dudley** **le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación,**

\- ¡Cerdito cobarde! - lo abucheó Blaise.

 **y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon** **no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

\- Igualmente sus acciones pasadas no quedarán impunes... - juró amenazadoramente Severus.

 **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra.**

\- Si las palabras vienen de ellos es mejor no recibirlas - intervino Ron.

 **Mitad aterrorizados,mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry** **ocupaba estuviera vacía.**

\- ¿Te ignoraban? - preguntó Neville.

\- Sí, al principio estuvo bien pero luego se volvió muy aburrido... - explicó sin ganas Harry.

\- Debió ser horrible... - aseguró triste Hermione.

\- Bueno, por suerte después ya vine a Hogwarts - la calmó el ojiverde.

 **Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

\- Te entiendo amigo... - lo consoló Ron dándole una palmadita en la pierna.

\- Sí, un mes sin hablar con nadie es peor que deprimente... - añadió Dean.

\- ¡Es para volverse loco! - se estremeció Seamus.

Harry empezó a ponerse incomodo, estaba cansado de las miradas de lástima.

\- Eso lo explica todo... No podías hablar con nadie y... - dijo de pronto Fred.

\- ¿Que es lo que explica? - preguntó el ojiverde, siempre el primero en estar preparado para preguntar.

\- Y ahí se originaron los inquietantes y alarmantes índices de locura de Harry Potter... - narró en tono grave George haciendo que todo el comedor riese y Harry los mirara agradecido por haber desviado las miradas.

 **Harry** **se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía.**

\- Una muy buena compañía... - aventuró Sirius deteniendo la lectura.

\- Hedwig fue la mejor de las compañías - aseguró Harry.

 **Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia.**

\- ¿Leíste Historia de la Magia? - preguntó Ron atónito.

\- Bueno... Sí... Me parecía interesante... - se excusó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Eso si es una sorpresa! - gritó Hermione emocionada.

\- Yo haré que vuelva a parecerte interesante - prometió Remus revolviéndole el pelo.

\- No será fácil - intervino Ron - Harry aprovecha esa clase para planear aventuras y suicidios...

\- Pues eso va a cambiar, tendrá que hacer planes en su tiempo libre - replicó el castaño terco.

\- Lunático ya se puso en modo profesor... - se burló Sirius sacándole la lengua.

\- Tú también deberías hacerlo - le espetó el hombre lobo.

\- Tiene razón Sirius, no vas a poder ser el amigo guay de tus alumnos - lo apoyó Severus.

\- ¡Pero yo soy guay! - exclamó con el dramatismo digno de una diva.

\- Déjalo por ahora Severus, tenemos un largo verano por delante para que madure - dijo Remus sonriendo y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Harry contemplaba fascinado la escena.  
Sirius tenía ese brillo pícaro en los ojos, el mismo que había visto en la foto de los merodeadores en su primer año en Hogwarts, que había aparecido esa mañana en su almohada, suponía que Sirius o Remus se la habrían dejado allí.  
Ya no quedaba nada de esa mirada asustada y angustiada que lo recibió ese día, que parecía ya tan lejano, en la sala común.

Remus miraba a Sirius con una mirada llena de sentimientos y sensaciones, había resignación a que nunca madurase del todo, alegría por verlo volver a ser el de siempre, un tipo de amor de ese que no se puede describir con palabras pero si contiene una promesa de "juntos hasta el fin".  
Se notaba en todo su cuerpo la alegría de reír de nuevo junto a su amigo del alma.

Severus interactuaba con sus futuros compañeros con una pose seria pero sus ojos sonreían y también se alegraba de que todos pudieran volver a reír después de tantos años.

Harry, al verlos,entendió lo que su tío Severus le había confesado esa mañana.  
Y estaba de acuerdo con él, serían amigos.  
Y todos juntos con él, con los Weasley y con los Slytherin serían una familia y se ayudarían y protegerían siempre.

Y no perdería a ninguno de ellos en ninguna guerra absurda con Voldemort prometió Harry.

 **Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes.**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lily se ha apoderado de tí! - fingió horrorizarse Sirius.

\- Nunca había leído sobre magia... Todo era nuevo y fascinante para mí - se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Yo me leí todos los libros varias veces antes de venir - lo apoyó Hermione.

\- Pero en ti es algo normal - rió Ron recibiendo un codazo de la niña.

 **Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig** **entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta.**  
 **Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig** **llevaba ratones muertos.**

\- Habría sido divertido ver su cara si hubiese entrado en tu habitación - intervino Severus mirando al animago con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Una pena que no lo haya hecho - se lamentó Sirius mientras sus ojos aparecía ese brillo tan característico, ese que ponía antes de hacer una travesura.

\- ¡Oh si! - estuvo de acuerdo Severus y no sólo con el lamento del ojigris.

 **Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry** **marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

\- Yo hacia lo mismo todos los veranos - confesó Sirius.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó Harry sorprendido por la coincidencia.

\- Si, hasta que me fui a vivir con tu padre - siguió el animago.

\- ¿Viviste con mi padre? - se interesó el ojiverde.

\- Si, cuando cumplí los 17 tus abuelos me acogieron de forma permanente - reveló Sirius.

\- Antes de eso, ya lo habían acogido de forma temporal - explicó Remus al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el niño - Luego te lo explicamos todo.

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King** **Cross, al día siguiente.**

\- ¡Oh no! - se quejó Blaise.

\- ¿No había otra manera? - preguntó Theo con cara de fastidio.

\- Yo no podía ir solo a la estación con un baúl que pesaba una tonelada y una lechuza enfadada por ir encerrada en una jaula - replicó Harry a ambos Slytherin sonriendo.

\- Las lechuzas están acostumbradas a ir en jaulas - replicó Bill.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Te lo han dicho ellas? - se burló Charlie vengándose del comentario de su hermano hacía unos días.

 **Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley** **gritó y salió corriendo.**

\- ¿Por qué salió corriendo? - preguntó Dapnhe extrañada.

\- A lo mejor tenía miedo de que Harry lo convirtiese en un buho... - aventuró Draco.

\- ¿Un buho con cola de cerdo? -preguntó Harry haciendo como que lo pensaba - Sí, definitivamente eso mejoraría mucho su imagen.

 **-Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**  
 **Tío Vernon** **gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

\- ¡Qué falta de modales! - se escandalizó Molly.

\- ¿Y ese es el que se cree superior a los magos? - se indignó Pomona.

 **-Hum... necesito estar mañana en King** **Cross** **para... para ir a Hogwarts.**  
 **Tío Vernon** **gruñó otra vez.**

\- ¿Es que no puede comunicarse de una manera normal? - bufó Seamus.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que se considera el muggle más normal del mundo... Debería intentarlo al menos, ser normal - rió Dean.

 **-¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**  
 **Otro** **gruñido**.  
 **Harry** **interpretó** **que** **quería** **decir** **sí.**

\- Ahora entiendo lo de tu don - interrumpió George.

\- Pero no es justo, llevas entrenando desde pequeño... - se quejó Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todo el comedor se giró para posar su vista en los gemelos y en el niño que se iba poniendo más y más rojo.

\- ¿Qué don? - preguntó Neville.

\- Ya sabéis... El don de Harry para... - empezó Fred dándose cuenta que habían metido la pata.

\- Meterse en líos... - lo ayudó George que también se había dado cuenta de su error.

\- Sí, vamos a pedirle unas clases... - terminó Fred.

\- Pero eso no tiene lógica - replicó Draco.

\- Así es la vida de Fred y George, una vida sin lógica... - intervino Hermione salvando a los gemelos y sobretodo protegiendo el secreto de Harry.

 **-Muchas** **a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon** **finalmente habló.**  
 **-Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

\- ¿No hay alguna ley para impedir que este tipo de gente haga chistes? - preguntó George indignado.

\- Si no la hay, deberían crearla - exigió Fred.

\- También podríamos encerrarlo en Azkaban y que les cuente chistes a los dementores... - sugirió Neville sorprendiendo a todos los que lo conocían al tímido y tranquilo niño.

\- Me lo apunto - sonrió Sirius asombrado por el comentario del amigo de su ahijado.

 **Harry** **no contestó nada.**  
 **-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**  
 **-No lo sé -dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid** **le había dado**

\- En realidad nadie lo sabe la primera vez que viene - dijo Pansy sonriéndole a Harry.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar pero pareció pensárselo mejor y no dijo nada.

 **-. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana -leyó.**  
 **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

\- No sé por que tu tía se asombra tanto si ya ha estado allí - siseó el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry.

\- Claro, acompañó a Lily la primera vez... Por suerte no volvió más... - contestó Severus.

\- Nosotros estaremos allí para despedirte el próximo curso - prometió Sirius en voz baja para que sólo Harry y Remus escuchasen.

\- Pero si vosotros también tendréis que venir a Hogwarts - replicó el ojiverde confuso.

\- Pero no iremos en el tren, ese será tu espacio - le explicó su tío Remus.

\- Disfrútalo que luego no te dejaremos tanto tiempo libre - lo amenazó en broma su padrino.

\- Sí Harry, ya verás que divertido cuando Sirius se pase el día corriendo alrededor tuyo y preguntándote lo mismo uno y otra vez... - se burló el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué me preguntará? - preguntó Harry curioso.

\- ¿Cachorro juegas conmigo? ¿Cachorro juegas conmigo? - respondió Remus en una magnífica imitación de su amigo.

Sirius los miraba ofendido mientras Harry y Remus se reían sin parar.  
Todo el comedor los miraba sin entender de que se reían pero algunos también reían contagiados por las risas de los dos Gryffindor.

El animago continuó leyendo y todos tuvieron que dejar de reír para poder escuchar bien y no perderse nada.

 **-¿Andén qué?**  
 **-Nueve y tres cuartos.**  
 **-No digas estupideces -dijo tío Vernon-. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**  
 **-Eso dice mi billete.**

\- Deberías decirle que a ese andén sólo puede entrar gente inteligente -aconsejó Tonks.

\- ¿Entonces por qué pudo entrar Blaise? - preguntó Pansy riendo junto a Daphne.

\- Porque me sujeté fuerte a Theo y dejé que me arrastrara - contestó Blaise con una carcajada haciendo que todos riesen.

 **-Equivocados -dijo tío Vernon-. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King** **Cross. De todos modos,tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

\- ¿Y dejarían qué fueses tú solo a la estación? - preguntó Pansy.

\- Eso ha sido una pregunta estúpida, estamos hablando de los Dursley... - le susurró Draco furioso con los muggles.

 **-¿Por qué vais a Londres? -preguntó Harry** **tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**  
 **-Llevamos a Dudley** **al hospital -gruñó tío Vernon-. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

\- De todas formas seguirá pareciendo un cerdo - rió Blaise.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry** **se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir.**

 **Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

\- Muy bien pensado, Potter, Hagrid debería haberte avisado - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- Lo siento Harry, me temo que olvidé de decirte muchas cosas... - se disculpó el semigigante.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, me explicaste muchas cosas más importantes - lo tranquilizó el azabache.

\- Además mi ahijado es muy listo y no hizo falta que se lo dijeras - sonrió Sirius al gigante antes de continuar leyendo.

 **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts** **para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig** **en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley** **se levantaran.**  
 **Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry** **estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley** **y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley** **se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

\- ¿A que se refiere con que hizo sentar a tu primo a tu lado? - preguntó Seamus.

\- Pues a que lo obligó... Dudley me tenía miedo, ¿recuerdas? - contestó Harry incomodo.

\- Claro, es el matón y te tiene miedo a ti... ¡Super normal! - resopló enfadado Neville.

 **Llegaron a King** **Cross** **a las diez y media. Tío Vernon** **cargó el baúl de Harry** **en un carrito** **y lo llevó por la estación.**

Sirius paró de leer y miró a Harry.

\- De verdad te llevó tu baúl - le preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Sí, es cierto - rió el niño - A mí también me extrañó.

\- Seguro que trama algo... - se preocupó Remus.

\- Y seguro que no es bueno - añadió Sirius empezando a enfadarse.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le pidió a su padrino que continuase leyendo.

 **Harry** **pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon** **se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

\- No me gusta como suena esto... - se auto interrumpió Sirius.

\- No te preocupes, no es tan malo... - lo tranquilizó el azabache.

\- Eso no nos tranquiliza... - le aseguró Remus.

 **-Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?Tenía razón, por supuesto.**

\- Tú nunca tienes razón Dursley - bufó Ron.

\- Estamos en el sexto capítulo ya debería saberlo... - se burló Hermione.

\- Es lo que tiene ser retrasado mental... - se encogió de hombros Dean.

\- ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Muy normal! - gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

 **Había un gran número nueve, de plástico,sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

 **-Que tengas un buen curso -dijo tío Vernon** **con una sonrisa aún más torva.**  
 **Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry** **se volvió y vio que los Dursley** **se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

\- ¡Te estaban abandonando! - chilló Hermione colérica.

\- En realidad me hacían un favor... - trató de quitarle importancia el ojiverde.

\- Lo estaban abandonando a su suerte... - susurró el animago mirando a la niña e intentando dominar su furia.

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí... - murmulló Remus furioso.

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso - le juró Sirius mientras todos los cercanos a Harry asentían como promesa.

 **Harry** **sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría?Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**  
 **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

\- Bien hecho Harry, debemos proteger nuestro mundo - lo alabó Kingsley.

\- De todas formas el guarda lo habría tomado por loco - rió divertida Tonks.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas a qué hace enfadar al guarda? - desafió Fred a su gemelo.

\- No acepto la apuesta, está claro que preguntará algo que pondrá nervioso al hombre... - rió George .

Harry les sacó la lengua a los dos y los gemelos se rieron aún más sabiendo que habían acertado.

 **El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry** **no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse,como si pensara que Harry** **se hacía el tonto a propósito.**

 **Sin saber qué hacer,Harry** **le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno.**

\- Menos mal que el de Hogwarts es el único que salia a las once - suspiró Hermione.

\- No es casualidad - reveló el director.

\- Esta pensado así para evitar posibles equivocaciones - añadió Minerva.

\- No queremos repetir errores - asintió Filius.

\- ¿Errores? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Harry.

\- Eso no es importante en este momento - le respondió amablemente el anciano, pero dejándole claro que no iba a averiguar nada más.

 **Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo.**  
 **Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts** **y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**

 **Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

\- Pobrecito, debías estar tan angustiado... - lo consoló Molly levantándose para abrazar a su "hijo".

\- Un poco, temía perder el tren - confesó Harry avergonzado por el abrazo pero cómodo con el cariño que Molly le ofrecía.

 **Hagrid** **debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar ungolpe** **al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon.**

 **Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

\- ¿No lo habras hecho? - preguntó Sirius asustado.

\- No, ¿por qué? - se interesó el ojiverde.

\- Digamos que nos habrías dado mucho trabajo ese día de haberlo hecho - sonrió Kingsley.

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**  
 **-... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**  
 **Harry** **se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer** ( **regordeta** ), pelirroja **se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

Harry miró a su padrino agradecido por el cambio de descripción de la señora Weasley, todos los Weasley se habrían enfadado y ya no querrían saber nada más de él.

 **Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una** **el corazón palpitante, Harry** **empujó el carrito** **detrás de ellos.**

\- ¡Eso es! Tú sigue a tu familia - aplaudió Bill.

 **Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

 **-Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? -dijo la madre.**  
 **-¡Nueve y tres cuartos! -dijo la voz aguda de una niño, también pelirrojo. -Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.**  
 **Harry** **observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada.**

\- Me gustaría haber estado allí para ver tu cara al verlo desaparecer, Potty - rió Draco.

\- Pues no te habría valido de nada porque no lo vi desaparecer - le devolvió el ojiverde sacándole la lengua.

 **Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

\- Mira que tienes mala suerte - se lamentó Theo.

\- A veces parece perseguirme - acordó Harry encogiendose de hombros.

 **-Fred, eres el siguiente -dijo la mujer** ( **regordeta** ) pelirroja **.**  
 **-No soy Fred, soy George** **-dijo el muchacho-. ¿De veras, mujer,puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

\- ¿En serio tú tampoco los diferencias? - preguntó Sirius a Molly.

\- A veces los confundo - confesó la pelirroja.

\- Todos los confundimos... ¡Son iguales! - exclamó obvio Bill.

\- No todos nos confunden... - rebatió Fred.

\- Eso, nuestro enano Harry sabe diferenciarnos siempre - reveló George.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó su padrino impresionado.

\- Sí, son bastante distintos en realidad - explicó el ojiverde.

\- Sí, distintos como los cuernos de una cabra - rodó los ojos Ron.

 **-Lo siento, George, cariño.**  
 **-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred** **-dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho?**

\- Debes fijarte bien, no te distraigas Potter - lo aleccionó Alastor como si se tratase de uno de sus alumnos en prácticas.

 **Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**  
 **No había nadie más.**

 **-Discúlpeme -dijo Harry** **a la mujer** ( **regordeta** ) pelirroja **.**

Harry miró a Sirius de nuevo agradeciendo su corrección.

 **-Hola, querido -dijo-. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**  
 **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso,con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

\- No soy alto y flacucho y tampoco tengo la nariz larga... - protestó Ron.

\- Bueno... Me pareciste así desde el tren... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Es normal que al canijo todos le parezcan altos a su lado - bromeó Bill.

\- Sí tienes la nariz larga, pero es bonita... - reconoció Hermione sonrojándose.

 **-Sí -dijo Harry-. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**  
 **-¿Como entrar en el andén? -preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry** **asintió con la cabeza.**  
 **-No te preocupes -dijo-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**  
 **-Hum... De acuerdo -dijo Harry.**

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme señora Weasley, siento no haberselo agradecido ese día - interrumpió Harry para agradecerle su ayuda a Molly.

\- ¡Oh Harry cariño! Estabas tan nervioso y preocupado ese día que no me extraña que lo olvidases, pero fuiste muy educado en todo momento... - le quitó importancia la pelirroja levantándose a abrazar al niño - Y llámame tía Molly...

\- Gracias, tía Molly - agradeció el niño abrazándola él esta vez y haciendo que la señora Weasley se le escaparan unas traviesas lágrimas.

 **Empujó su carrito** **y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy só ó** **a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas.**

 **Se inclinó sobre el carrito** **y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito** **estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí...**

 **Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando.**

\- Bienvenido a Hogwarts - le susurró Sirius en su cuello mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo libre y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

 **Abrió los** **locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente.**

\- La mejor imagen del mundo - intervino Harry.

\- No hay nada mejor... - estuvo de acuerdo su padrino.

\- Hay una mejor, cuando ves el castillo - les discutió Remus.

\- Tienes razón esa es mejor - le reconocieron ambos.

 **Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h».**  
 **Harry** **miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras«Andén** **Nueve y Tres Cuartos».Lo** **había logrado.**

\- Creo que nunca me sentí tan heroico como aquella vez - confesó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando entraste al equipo de Quiditch? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¿Ni cuando vencisteis al ogro? - cuestionó Dean.

\- ¿O cuando pasasteis por el cancerbero? - preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Quizás deberían de dejar de adelantar cosas que aún no pasaron en el libro - los cortó Hermione.

 **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente.**  
 **Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular,**

\- Y tú cómo sabías que estaban de mal humor - preguntó Cedric Diggory.

\- No sé, quizás me puse en su lugar - dudó Harry.

\- ¿En su lugar? - interrogó confuso el Hufflepuff.

\- Sí, ya sabes... Enjauladas y en medio de una marabunta de gente que camina en todas direcciones y los sonidos estridentes... - explicó el ojiverde.

\- No, no debe gustarles mucho la vuelta a Hogwarts - reconoció el castaño tejón.

 **por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

 **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.**

\- ¿Es ahora no? - preguntó Sirius ansioso.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - dijo Harry sin entenderlo.

\- ¿Cuando os hacéis amigos? - aclaró el animago con impaciencia.

\- ¡Primero fue nuestro amigo! - gritaron los gemelos para hacer rabiar a Ron.

\- No es verdad - negó el ojiverde pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo - Ron fue el primer amigo que tuve desde que puedo recordar...

\- Tú también fuiste mi primer amigo... - confesó el pelirrojo.

 **Harry** **empujó su carrito** **por el andén,buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**  
 **-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**  
 **-Oh, Neville** **-oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

\- Vaya gran entrada... - se lamentó Neville.

\- Lo siento Nev - se disculpó el azabache.

\- No te disculpes Harry, no has dicho nada malo. Sólo lamento la pobre primera impresión que te causé - lo tranquilizó el tímido león.

\- Pero yo no he dicho, ni pensado, nada parecido - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Lo sé, sólo describiste lo que veías, no hay burla en tus palabras - aclaró Neville.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste? - preguntó Harry, al que se le había ocurrido algo para animar a su amigo.

\- En la puerta del castillo - respondió.

\- Pero fuimos juntos en la barca - intervino Hermione.

\- Estaba muy nervioso, no me fijé hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo que escuché quien eras, luego averigüé que había ido contigo en la barca - explicó Neville.

A Harry le fastidió un poco saber que Neville no le había prestado atención hasta saber que era Harry Potter, pero puso cara de póker y siguió haciendo preguntas a su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¿Y cuál fue tu primera impresión sobre mí ese día?

\- Bueno... Pensé que... - dudó su compañero de cuarto.

\- Vamos Nev, puedes decirlo, no pasa nada... - lo tranquilizó Harry.

\- Quizás sea mejor que te lo diga en otro momento... - aseguró el inseguro león.

\- Neville... - exigió el ojiverde con impaciencia.

\- Pensé que aunque fueras Harry Potter parecías tan asustado como yo... - confesó Neville.

\- ¡Es que lo estaba! - rió Harry.

\- ¿Y quién no? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Yo estaba aterrorizado - reconoció Theo.

\- Y yo... - se fue escuchando una y otra vez a lo ancho y largo del comedor.

\- ¿Lo ves Nev? Que seamos valientes leones no quiere decir que no podamos tener miedo - expuso su punto de vista el ojiverde- Ni que las inteligentes águilas tengan que saberlo todo... Ni que ser un trabajador y leal tejón sea sinónimo de perdedor... Y aunque a muchos os cueste creerlo, que las serpientes sean astutas no quiere decir que sean malas o traicioneras...

Y en ese momento estalló el Gran Comedor.  
Todos se habían levantado tras el discurso del niño, aplaudían y vitoreaban las sabias palabras del pequeño león.

Llevó mucho tiempo que la gente se calmara y los aplausos cesaran.

 **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**  
 **-Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**  
 **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

\- Señor Jordan... - carraspeó Minerva.

\- ¿Si señora McGonagall? - preguntó Lee poniendo una cara de angelito que no se creía ni él.

\- ¿Ha traído algún animal peligroso a Hogwarts? - interrogó la profesora.

\- Señora McGonagall le juró que no poseo ningún ánimal peligroso - evadió la pregunta a propósito Lee.

\- Le mantendré vigilado señor Jordan - lo amenazó Minerva.

 **Harry** **se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig** **y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón.**  
 **Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

\- Recuerdo que dolió - rió Harry poniendo gesto de dolor.

 **-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?**  
 **Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

\- ¿Quién era George o Fred? - preguntó Hermione.

\- George, pero Fred vino enseguida.

 **-Sí, por favor -jadeó Harry.**  
 **-¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**  
 **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry** **finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**  
 **-Gracias -dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

\- ¿Ves como eres educado Harry? Has dicho por favor y gracias - interrumpió Molly.

 **-¿Qué es eso? -dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**  
 **-Vaya-dijo el otro gemelo-. ¿Eres tú...?**  
 **-Es él -dijo el primero-. Eres tú, ¿no? -se dirigió a Harry.**  
 **-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry.**

\- ¿Cómo que quién? - se burló Sirius.

\- Estaba un poco confundido en esos días,¿vale? - se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Bastante confundido diría yo... - se burló el animago.

\- Déjalo en paz Sirius - susurró serio Remus.

Sirius lo miró, conocía los distintos tonos de voz de su Lunático y aquel indicaba claramente que debía cerrar el pico, pero sólo porque no quería escuchar el tono de "sal corriendo si no quieres morir de manera lenta y violenta".

Vio como su lobito le guiñaba el ojo a su cachorro y como éste le mostraba una amplia sonrisa que destilaba agradecimiento y amor, y lo supo, supo que había perdido una batalla en la guerra por ser el favorito de su ahijado.

 **-Harry Potter** **-respondieron a coro.**  
 **-Oh, él -dijo Harry-. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

\- ¿Oh él?... ¿En serio, pequeño? - rió el hombre lobo.

\- Déjalo en paz, Remus - le ordenó Sirius.

\- Está bien padrino, no pasa nada - le sonrió el niño - Fue una conversación surrealista...

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! - intervino George.

\- ¡Fue genial! - celebró Fred.

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry** **sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

 **-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**  
 **-Ya vamos, mamá.**  
 **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

\- Te veías tan diminuto con tu gigantesco baúl al lado - recordó Fred.

\- Sí, el baúl era más grande que tú - evocó George.

\- Ahora ya no, he crecido bastante este año... - aseguró Harry y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

 **Harry** **se sentó al lado de la** **allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

\- Mamá, tienes que dejar de hacer eso... - le reprochó Bill.

\- Sí mamá, ya te lo hemos dicho mil veces... - le recordó Charlie.

\- No voy a dejar que mis hijos vayan por ahí sucios - protestó Molly.

\- No hay manera de que lo entienda - se exasperó Bill negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué querías escuchar a los Weasley? - preguntó Sirius.

\- No importa, Harry es familia, puede escuchar - aseguró Arthur.

\- Quería saber cómo era una familia de magos - contestó el niño después de enviarle una sonrisa al señor Weasley.

\- ¿Y qué te parecimos? - preguntó Percy - Ya sé que somos un poco caóticos...

\- La mejor familia del mundo - setenció Harry de manera tajante que hizo que todos los Weasley le sonrieran.

 **-Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**  
 **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle** **la punta de la nariz.**  
 **-Mamá, déjame** **-exclamó apartándose.**  
 **-¿Ah, el pequeñito** **Ronnie** **tiene algo en su naricita? -dijo uno de los gemelos.**  
 **-Cállate -dijo Ron.**

\- Os voy a enseñar a no molestar a vuestro hermano pequeño - les recriminó Bill.

\- Pero... - protestó Fred.

\- Se supone que debéis defenderlo y lo único que hacéis es avergonzarlo - les echo en cara Charlie.

\- Pero... - intentó hablar George.

\- Siempre están igual, desde que comenzó el curso... - se chivó Percy.

\- Y tú siempre lo estás riñendo, desde que se bajó del tren... - replicó Fred.

Bill negó con la cabeza, estaba molesto con sus hermanos por no haberse portado mejor con el más pequeño de los Weasley.  
Menos mal que Ron había contado con Harry y con Hermione, esos tres hacían un gran equipo, parecían brillar cuando estaban juntos.

 **-¿Dónde está Percy? -preguntó la madre.**  
 **-Ahí viene.**  
 **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry** **notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

\- ¡Prefecto perfecto! - canturrearon Sirius a Remus, y los gemelos, a Percy.

\- Madurad - les replicó el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Eh! Que yo soy un sexy y maduro melocotón - protestó el animago.

\- Controlate, Canuto... - le advirtió el castaño.

 **-No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá -dijo-. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**  
 **-Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? -dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa-. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**  
 **-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo -dijo el otro gemelo-. Una vez...**  
 **-O dos...**  
 **-Un minuto...**  
 **-Todo el verano...**  
 **-Oh, callaos -dijo Percy, el prefecto.**  
 **-Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy** **tiene túnica nueva? -dijo uno de los gemelos.**  
 **-Porque él es un prefecto-dijo** **afectuosamente la madre-. Muy bien,cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**  
 **Besó a Percy** **en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

\- Con ellos siempre tengo que tener otro tipo de palabras - explicó la pelirroja.

\- Lo entiendo, Molly - aseguró Minerva.

\- Son un sufrimiento continuo... Y también la alegría eterna - añadió Molly sonriéndoles con amor.

 **-Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os** **tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**  
 **-¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

\- Nunca debes darle ideas a un bromista - advirtió Sirius.

\- Ahora lo harán - adivinó Remus mirando a Molly con pena.

 **-Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**  
 **-No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**  
 **-No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie** **estará seguro con nosotros.**  
 **-Cállate** **-dijo otra vez Ron.**

\- Siiii... ¡Super seguro...! - rió el trio.

\- ¡Eh! Qué nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que el pequeño Ronnie haya salido tan problemático... - protestó George.

\- Ni tampoco de sus instintos suicidas - añadió Fred.

 **Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**  
 **-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

\- Ya tardabais en decirlo - se extrañó Percy.

\- Sí, es que aún estábamos asimilando que el enano del baúl grande... - empezó Fred.

\- Era el gran Harry Potter - terminó George.

\- ¿Decepcionados? - preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿De tí? ¡NUNCA! - gritaron a la vez haciendo sonreír feliz al ojiverde.

 **Harry** **se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**  
 **-¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**  
 **-¿Quién?**  
 **-¡Harry Potter!**  
 **\- ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**  
 **-Se lo pregunté. Vi** **su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

\- ¿Iluminada? - preguntó Harry.

\- Vosotros si que sois unos iluminados... - rió Blaise.

 **-Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

\- ¿Ves cielo? Me pareciste amable... - dijo Molly.

\- Gracias tía Molly - agradeció el ojiverde.

 **-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**  
 **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**  
 **-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

\- ¿En serio pensabais preguntarle eso? - les preguntó Bill enfadado.

\- ¿Os parece adecuado recordarle ese momento? - los acusó Charlie.

\- No íbamos a preguntarle - se ofendió Fred.

\- Somos bromistas no bestias... - añadió George fulminando con la mirada a Bill y a Charlie.

 **-Está bien, quédate** **tranquila.**  
 **Se oyó un silbido.**  
 **-Daos prisa -dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara.**  
 **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry** **vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano hacia el tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**  
 **Harry** **observó a la madre y hasta que desapareció, cuando el tren giró.**  
 **Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry** **sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

\- Eso es lo importante, mirar hacia delante de manera positiva - lo felicitó el director.

\- Lo que dejaba atrás era horrible así que la nueva vida que me daba este nuevo mundo era mi oasis - reconoció el ojiverde.

\- Todo será muchísimo mejor ahora - juró Sirius.

\- Lo sé - asintió Harry tomándolo a él y a su tío de la mano y paseando la mirada por todos esos rostros que ya formaban parte de su árbol familiar.

 **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**  
 **-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? -preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry-. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**  
 **Harry** **negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó.**

\- Y ahí empezó todo - susurró feliz Harry.

\- El mejor día de mi vida conocí a mi mejor amigo, ¿qué más se puede pedir? - preguntó Ron.

\- Yo viví eso mismo pero con James y Remus - confesó Sirius mirando a Ron y abrazando a Harry por la espalda - Y te puedo decir que no hace falta pedir nada más...

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo - convino Remus pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

 **Lanzó una mirada a Harry** **y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.**

 **Harry** **notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

\- ¡Qué obsesión tienes con mi nariz! - le recriminó el pelirrojo.

\- No soy yo el que no hace más que ensuciarse su naricita - se burló Harry.

\- Eso no es verdad - negó Ron.

\- Tenías la nariz sucia cuando te conocí - recordó Hermione.

\- ¿Tú también? - se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Oh!¡Vamos Ronnie! ¡No te enfades! - se rió Bill.

\- Claro, ellos sí pueden meterse con él... - refunfuñaron los gemelos.

 **-Eh, Ron.**

 **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

 **-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan** **tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

\- Señor Jordan... - siseó Minerva.

\- ¡Ya no la tengo! - aseguró Lee.

\- Averiguaré si dice la verdad y como me haya mentido... - lo amenazó por segunda vez en el día la profesora.

\- ¡No la tengo, no la tengo! - repitió el chico un poco asustado.

 **-De acuerdo -murmuró Ron.**

 **-Harry** **-dijo el otro gemelo-, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred** **y George** **Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después,entonces.**

 **-Hasta luego -dijeron Harry** **y Ron.**

 **Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

 **-¿Eres realmente Harry** **Potter? -dejó escapar Ron.**

\- ¿No te lo creías? - se extrañó Charlie.

\- ¿Viniendo de Fred y George? - preguntó Ron.

\- Ya claro... - entendió Bill.

 **Harry** **asintió.**

 **-Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred** **y George** **-dijo Ron-. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

\- Weasley tienes aún menos tacto que yo, y supongo que te haces una idea de mi escaso tacto... - le reprochó Draco haciendo que Ron se sintiese mal.

 **Señaló la frente de** **se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

\- Debería castigarte por haberlo hecho sentir incómodo - riñó Molly a Ron.

\- No te preocupes tía Molly, Ron me hizo sentir cómodo y bienvenido todo el viaje - aseguró Harry ayudando a su amigo.

 **-¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

 **-Sí -dijo Harry-, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

 **-¿Nada? -dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

\- No Weasley, no recuerda nada... - dijo Blaise.

\- Lo sé, estaba nervioso y... - reconoció Ron.

\- Es normal, todas nuestras vidas escuchando hablar de él y de repente lo tienes delante - comprendió Theo.

\- Y haces el idiota... - se avergonzó Pansy.

\- Una y otra vez - añadió Draco con pesar.

\- Pero todo cambia y los errores de ambos lados quedan en el pasado y juntos luchan por un futuro - los interrumpió Harry sonriéndoles.

 **-Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

 **-Vaya -dijo Ron.**

 **Contempló a Harry** **durante unos instantes y luego,como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _ **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**_


	16. El viaje desde el andén 9 y 34 parte 2

**EL VIAJE AL ANDÉN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS Parte 2**

Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la gran J. K, lo que resta a mis musas.

 **-¿Sois una familia de magos? -preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

\- ¡Ya lo creo que me parecía interesante! Aún me lo parece... - exclamó obvio Harry.

 **-Oh, sí, eso creo -respondió Ron-. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

\- ¿Por qué no habláis con él? - preguntó Hermione.

-Porque no sabemos donde está - contestó Arthur.

\- ¿Desapareció? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- Si, le avergonzaba ser un squib y se marchó, nunca volvimos a saber de él - relató triste Molly.

\- Es una pena - se entristeció Harry enviándole una sonrisa de apoyo a la señora Weasley.

 **-Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

\- Tanto como tú - rió Fred.

\- No es cierto, Ron sabe cosas del mundo mago que ni Harry ni yo sabemos - le rebatió Hermione apoyada por el azabache.

\- Gracias - sonrió el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

 **Era evidente que los Weasley** **eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

\- Si me lo hubieses dicho en ese momento me lo habría tomado como un insulto - reveló Ron.

\- Yo también... - confesó Draco.

\- Pero ahora no, ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupado Harry.

\- No, la comadreja y yo tenemos cosas en común y me parece bien - contestó el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A mi tampoco me parece mal tener cosas en común con la princesa de Slytherin - rió el Gryffindor esquivando un cojín que le había lanzado el rubio.

 **-Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles** **-dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo son?**

 **-Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

\- Pues ahora tienes seis - le sonrió Bill.

\- Los seis mejores hermanos que jamás podría haber soñado - afirmó Harry emocionado.

 **-Cinco -corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido-. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill** **y Charlie** **ya han terminado. Bill** **era delegado de clase y Charlie** **era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy** **es prefecto. Fred** **y George** **son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

\- Ya no pienso así - aseguró Ron avergonzado, algo había cambiado en su interior esos días.

\- Tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros, Ron - le aseguró Bill.

\- Sí, el último de los hijos de una familia numerosa de magos siempre es el más poderoso - explicó Charlie.

\- Harás grandes cosas, Ronald - le aseguró su padre.

\- Nosotros estaremos orgullosos de ti hagas lo que hagas, cariño - le prometió su madre.

\- Nosotros ya estamos orgullosos de ti, Ronnie - afirmaron los gemelos.

\- Yo también - añadió Percy.

\- No os cambiaría por nadie - afirmó emocionado el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

Sirius, Remus y Harry gruñeron ante la mención de Pettegrew.

 **-Se llama Scabbers** **y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

\- Puedes pedirme a Hermes - ofreció Percy con una sonrisa.

\- Y Hedwig está a tu disposición - le aseguró el ojiverde.

 **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

 **Harry** **no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una és** **de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley** **y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

\- ¡Soy horrible! - gimió Ron horrorizado.

\- No es cierto - le aseguró Harry.

\- ¿No has escuchado? Me animó saber que te trataban mal - le replicó el pelirrojo.

\- No Ron, te animo saber que teníamos algo en común, que no eramos unos mimados... - lo corrigió el ojiverde.

\- Como yo... - sugirió Draco triste.

\- No te des por aludido que no hablaba de tí... - rodó los ojos el azabache.

\- Es que Draco es así, un egocéntrico... - suspiró divertida Pansy.

\- Sí, algo había intuido... - bromeó Harry.

\- Claro, claro... Todos en contra de Malfoy... - dijo Draco con fingido dramatismo habiendo recuperado ya su sonrisa.

 **-... y hasta que Hagrid** **me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 **Ron bufó.**

\- Conseguiré que lo digas - prometió Harry.

\- Ni en tu sueños - le devolvió el pelirrojo con terquedad.

-Yo apuesto por Harry - le susurró Charlie a Bill al oido.

Bill miró a Harry y a Ron sopesando las posibilidades y después de pensarlo un rato se giró hacia Charlie.

\- Me gustaría apostar por Ron pero... - empezó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Pero no tiene nada que hacer ante la terquedad del pequeñajo - terminó el bronceado pelirrojo mientras su hermano asentía dándole la razón.

 **-¿Qué? -dijo Harry.**

 **-Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes** **-dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado-. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

\- Harry, entre todas las personas es el que tiene más derecho a pronunciarlo - replicó Sirius.

\- Le robó a sus padres, a sus tíos, su infancia...casi todo - añadió Remus.

\- Harry no le debe nada - siseó Charlie.

\- Ese maldito es el que le debe todo - rugió Bill.

 **-No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre -dijo Harry-. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender...**

\- A no decir el nombre no aprendiste - rió Ron resignado.

\- Preferí concentrarme en aprender cosas realmente necesarias... - le replicó el azabache riendo.

\- ¿Eso hiciste en esos ratos libres entre troles y cancerberos? - preguntó Fred divertido.

\- Sólo fue un troll, el otro ya estaba en el suelo - se defendió Harry - Y el cancerbero...

\- Espera, espera... - pidió Sirius agarrándose el pecho - ¿Te has enfrentado a un troll?

\- ¿Y a un cancerbero? - preguntó Remus al que estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

\- No es lo que parece... - intentó explicarles el niño.

\- Ya iréis conociendo a Harry y a su increíble don para estar siempre donde hay peligro... - rió amargamente Severus.

 **Seguro -añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho-,seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

\- Eso es porque no me conocías a mi - rió Neville.

\- No eres el peor de la clase - mintió Harry.

\- Es uno de los mejores de su curso en mi materia - afirmó Pomona haciendo que Neville se pusiera rojo pero sonriera con timidez.

\- Si le preocupan sus notas puedo darle algunas clases particulares de Pociones, prometo no comérmelo - ofreció Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo.. Eh... B-Bueno.. - tartamudeó el tímido león.

\- A mí también me vendrían bien unas clases extras de Pociones, ¿podría unirme? - preguntó el ojiverde ayudando a su amigo.

\- Claro que sí - le sonrió Severus contento de que Harry quisiese pasar tiempo con él.

 **-No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles** **y aprende muy deprisa.**

\- Tu madre es un ejemplo - intervino Remus.

\- Y Granger - añadió Draco.

\- Gracias, pero prefiero que me llamen Hermione - replicó la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Hermione es la mejor de nuestro curso - afirmó Theo sonriendo a la niña.

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.A** **eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

 **-¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

\- ¡Todo! - gritó Sirius auto interrumpiéndose.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo - rió Ron al recordar que su mejor amigo había comprado medio carrito ese día.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Dean.

\- Ya lo veréis... - contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

 **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.**

 **Harry** **salió al** **vivía con los Dursley** **nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars.**

\- ¿Mars? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Seamus.

\- Es una barrita de chocolate rellena de caramelo - explicó Hermione a los alumnos que no conocían los dulces muggles.

\- ¿Entonces no compraste nada? La mujer de carrito no lleva esos dulces... - intervino Cedric que se había sentado cerca del círculo de Harry.

\- Sí, de eso me di cuenta después... Yo no conocía ningún dulce mágico - le respondió el ojiverde con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Son más creativos que los muggles - opinó la niña.

 **En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie** **Bott** **de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza,pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry** **no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles** **de plata y siete knuts** **de bronce.**

\- ¡Bien hecho cachorro! Así pudiste probar todo... - celebró Sirius.

\- A eso te referías, ¿no? Harry cumplió los deseos de Sirius antes de que éste lo pensase - rió Hermione.

\- Sí, pensé que sería genético eso de la glotonería... - afirmó Ron acompañando a la niña en sus carcajadas.

\- No es glotonería, es sentido común - lo defendió Sirius.

\- Canuto, tú careces de sentido común... - se burló Remus - Pero Harry tomó una buena decisión...

 **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry** **depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

 **-Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

\- Y ahí fue cuando Ronnie supo que había encontrado a su alma gemela - rió George.

\- No todos los días encuentras a alguien dispuesto a comerse el carrito de los dulces - afirmó Fred.

\- Sigue leyendo, padrino - pidió Harry ignorando las burlas de los gemelos.

\- ¡A tus órdenes cachorro! - exclamó con exageración el ojigris.

 **-Muchísima -dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

 **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

 **-Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

\- Lo siento cariño, prometo recordarlo a partir de ahora - prometió Molly.

\- No te preocupes mamá, sé que te damos mucho trabajo y... - la disculpó el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Cuidar de vosotros es el mejor trabajo del mundo - aseguró la señora Weasley con ternura.

\- Tú eres la mejor madre del mundo - dijeron los gemelos levantándose a abrazar as u madre.

El resto de los hermanos Weasley también se levantaron y abrazaron a su madre.

 **-Te la cambio por uno de éstos -dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel-.Sírvete...**

\- Eso ha sido muy generoso, cachorro - lo felicitó Sirius.

\- Eres igual a tus padres - lo admiró Remus.

\- Me gusta compartir, no podría disfrutar de algo viendo a alguien enfrente de mí que no tiene lo mismo que yo - explicó el ojiverde.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron con el pecho henchido de orgullo.  
Pero no fueron los únicos en sentirse orgullosos del niño.  
Severus, en particular, lo miraba con inmenso cariño y el resto de los profesores, en general, estaban encantados con el carácter noble del pequeño león.

 **-No te va a gustar, está seca -dijo Ron-. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo -añadió rápidamente-... Ya sabes, con nosotros seis.**

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, hijo - agradeció Molly.

\- Es la verdad mamá... - le aseguró Ron.

\- Tiene razón, Molls, a partir de ahora todos te ayudaremos más - prometió Arthur.

 **-Vamos, sírvete** **un pastel -dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

\- Lo siento tía Molly, al final olvidamos los bocadillos... - se disculpó Harry.

\- Lo entiendo, cielo, no pasa nada - sonrió la señora Weasley.

\- Claro, todos podemos entender que con tanto dulce no os quedase sitio para los bocadillos... - rió Kingsley.

 **-¿Qué son éstos? -preguntó Harry** **a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate-. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?**

 **Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

 **-No -dijo Ron-. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa** **ni a Ptolomeo.**

\- Yo tengo a Ptolomeo repetido, después te lo doy - ofreció Blaise.

\- Eh... G- Gracias... - agradeció Ron, al que aún le costaba un poco interactuar con los Slytherin.

\- No es nada - aseguró el moreno quitándole importancia.

\- Sí te falta alguno y yo lo tengo...- empezó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué les parece si seguimos con la lectura y dejan los intercambios para después? - preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Ron se cubrió de un tono escarlata y Blaise se rascó la cabeza nervioso, todos sonrieron por la vergüenza de los chicos y la lectura continuó.

 **Harry** **desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes.**

\- ¡Dumbledore! - adivinaron los alumnos.

\- Sí, se parece bastante a mí - reconoció el director con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Dumbledore fue tu primer cromo? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Sí, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Gracias por sus palabras, joven, pero me temo que hay y ha habido magos con más talentos de los que yo pueda... - agradeció el peliblanco.

\- No es momento para modestias, Dumbledore - gruñó Alastor - Eres el mejor y punto...

Harry sonrió al autor por sus palabras y éste le guiñó un ojo antes de que Sirius continuase leyendo.

 **Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus** **Dumbledore.**

 **-¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! -dijo Harry.**

\- Espero que su primera impresión haya sido buena - sugirió el anciano.

\- Lo fue, director - aseguró el niño nervioso.

\- ¡Pelota! - se burlaron los gemelos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que su opinión sobre mi es mala, señores Weasley? - preguntó Duma le dote fingiendo un gesto serio mientras hacía esfuerzos para no reírse.

\- ¡Oh no! - replicó George avergonzado.

-No hemos dicho eso... - afirmó deprisa un muy nervioso Fred.

Todo el comedor estalló en risas al escuchar el balbuceo de los traviesos y descarados gemelos.

 **-¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! -dijo Ron-.¿Puedo** **servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

 **Harry** **dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 **Albus** **Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente,Dumbledore** **es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald** **en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore** **es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**

\- La próxima vez prestaré más atención a lo que leo - prometió Harry mirando a sus mejores amigos.

\- Yo también, eso nos ahorrará leer un montón... - añadió Ron.

\- Espero que recordéis vuestra promesa - dijo Hermione divertida.

-Y si no procuraremos leer sólo cuando estás tú - sugirió el pelirrojo haciendo que los tres sonriesen.

El trío de oro había mantenido esta conversación en voz baja para no adelantar detalles del libro.

Pero los oidos de Sirius y Remus eran muy finos y habían escuchado toda la conversación, aunque no habían entendido que importancia podía tener el cromo de Dumbledore para los niños.

 **Harry** **dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore** **había desaparecido.**

\- Eso fue muy extraño cuando lo ví la primera vez - intervino Hermione.

\- Para mí aún lo es - confesó Dean.

\- Para mí es raro que el póster de Dean no se mueva - les devolvió Seamus encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por eso es tan interesante la interacción del mundo mágico con el mundo muggle - afirmó el director.

\- Para que aprendamos unos de otros - adivinó Cedric.

\- Eso ha sido un comentario muy acertado, señor Diggory - lo felicitó Dumbledore.

 **-¡Ya no está!**

 **-Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día -dijo Ron-. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana** **y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

\- No hace falta que los colecciones, seguro que Lunático tiene varias colecciones... - se burló Sirius.

\- Muy gracioso Canuto - se rió ironico Remus antes de acercarse el oido de Harry para murmurarle - Te los regalaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

\- Gracias, tío, ya tengo algunos pero me faltan muchísimos... - le agradeció en un susurro el niño.

 **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

 **-Sírvete -dijo Harry-. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles** **la gente se queda en las fotos.**

 **-¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? -Ron estaba atónito-. ¡Qué raro!**

\- Igual de raro nos parecía a nosotros que se moviese - dijo Hermione

 **Harry** **miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore** **regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita.**

 **Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry** **no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore** **y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso** **y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

\- Eso si es un experiencia arriesgada... - rió Dapnhe.

\- No fue tan mala, ¿verdad Ron? - replicó el ojiverde.

\- No, nos tocó ninguna demasiado mala... - confirmó el pelirrojo.

 **-Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas -lo previno Ron-. Cuando dice«todos** **los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George** **dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

\- Te estaba tomando el pelo, Ron... - rió Fred.

-Como de costumbre, ¿no? - los reprendió severo Bill.

\- Bueno... nosotros... - dudó George, asustado por la mirada fulminante que su hermano mayor les dirigía.

\- Os aviso que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora... - les anunció Charlie serio.

Y los gemelos supieron que Ron había dejado de ser su conejillo de indias, sabían lo que significaban las palabras de Charlie.

 **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

 **-Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

\- Las verduras tienen muchas vitaminas - intervino Poppy.

\- Pero saben fatal - replicó Blaise haciendo muescas de asco.

 **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry** **encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

\- La maldición de los Gryffindor, siempre tienen que ser valientes... - rió sarcástico Severus.

\- No era su valentía Severus, se trataba de su insaciable curiosidad - le rebatió Remus.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, curiosidad no le falta a nuestro pequeño mago... - concedió el pocionista.

 **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes** **y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

 **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry** **había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres ía** **muy afligido.**

\- Ese eras tú, Neville - dijo el ojiverde.

\- Seguro que estaba buscando a Trevor... - rió Neville.

\- Eso creo - concordó Harry riendo también.

\- Ese sapo es un escapista - exageró Seamus.

 **-Perdón -dijo-. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

 **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

 **-¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

\- Sigue haciéndolo - dijo Neville resignado.

\- Cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts había una chica en nuestra casa que tenía un sapo y siempre se le escapaba - recordó Sirius.

\- Alice Bale, era amiga de Lily - asintió Remus.

\- Mi madre - reveló Neville.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Alice? - se sorprendió Sirius - Se casó con Frank...

\- Longbottom - terminó Neville por él.

Remus recordó lo que les había pasado a los Longbottom y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema antes de que a Sirius, que no sabía lo sucedido, le diese por preguntarle al pobre niño, que se veía muy incómodo, cómo le iba a sus padres delante de todo el comedor.

 **-Ya aparecerá -dijo Harry.**

 **-Sí -dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado-. Bueno, si la veis...Se fue.**

\- Siento no haberte ayudado Nev - se disculpó el azabache.

\- No te preocupes, me has ayudado muchas otras veces - le quitó importancia Neville.

\- Pero fue muy egoísta de mi parte - se juzgó el ojiverde.

\- No pasa nada Harry, de verdad - aseguró Neville.

 **-No sé por qué está tan triste -comentó Ron-. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible.**

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Neville - se disculpó ahora Ron.

\- No pasa nada... - lo tranquilizó el tímido león.

\- Trevor es genial... - aseguró el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a Neville.

 **Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo** **rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.-Podría** **estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia -dijo Ron con disgusto-.**

\- ¿Cuándo me contarás qué pasa con Scabbers? - preguntó el pelirrojo al oido del azabache.

\- Pronto - prometió el ojiverde.

\- Está bien - se resignó sabiendo que su amigo no le diría nada más.

\- A mí también me lo contarás, ¿verdad? - pidió Hermione.

\- Sí, prometo daros todas las explicaciones que necesitéis - juró el buscador.

 **Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

 **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

 **-Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

\- Eso no es bueno - se interrumpió el animago.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry curioso.

\- Que la varita no esté en buenas condiciones - contestó su padrino.

\- La magia no funciona bien en una varita en mal estado - explicó Remus al ver la cara de desconcierto del niño.

\- Entonces el próximo año Ron le quitará el puesto a Hermione - rió el ojiverde.

\- Es imposible sacar más nota que Hermione - negó el pelirrojo.

 **Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

 **-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville** **perdió uno -dijo.**

\- Y aquí hace su gran entrada nuestra pequeña futura prefecta perfecta - se burlaron los gemelos.

\- Callaos de una vez - los fulminó con la mirada la niña.

\- Será una magnífica prefecta para su casa - le apuntó Dumbledore a Minerva.

 **Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

\- Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó el buscador sintiéndose fatal por hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, es una buena descripción - lo tranquilizó la niña.

\- Ahora ya no eres tan mandona - añadió Harry que todavía seguía disculpándose.

\- Es cierto - lo apoyó Ron haciendo que la niña los abrazase a los dos.

 **-Ya le hemos dicho que no -dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo** **mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

\- ¿Por qué mirabas la varita de Ronnie? - preguntó con burla Fred.

\- ¿Querías que te hiciese algo con su varita? - insinuó George.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo hechizarme? - preguntó confusa la niña.

\- ¡Oh! Es tan inocente como pensábamos, Feorge... - rió Fred.

\- Algún te explicaremos todos pequeña Hermy... - le dijo con condescendencia George.

\- ¡Fred y George Weasley! Como no os calléis ahora mismo... - los amenazó su madre.

Pero como siempre no hacía falta que la pelirroja terminase la amenaza...

 **-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a** **sentó.**

\- Eso fue un poco engreído, ¿no? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Sí, lo siento chicos... - se disculpó avergonzada la niña.

\- No te preocupes, no empezamos bien pero... - le quitó importancia el ojiverde.

\- Ahora somos amigos - terminó el pelirrojo por su amigo.

\- Los mejores amigos - corrigió la niña abrazando a ambos.

 **Ron pareció desconcertado.**

 **-Eh... de acuerdo. -Se aclaró la garganta-. «Rayo de sol, margaritas,volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

 **Agitó** **la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers** **siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

\- Normal que no funcionara, no es un hechizo - dijo serio Arthur, que se sentía molesto con los gemelos.

\- Otro ejemplo de lo bien que os portáis con vuestro hermano pequeño - dijo Bill mirando con reproche a sus traviesos hermanos menores.

\- Lo sentimos - recitaron rápidamente los gemelos.

 **-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? -preguntó la niña-. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione** **Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

\- ¡Aggghh! - dijo Sirius tragando una bocanada de aire - He estado a punto de morir por falta de aire...

\- ¿En serio dije todo eso? - se sorprendió Hermione.

\- Sí - rió Harry.

\- Lo siento chicos, queda claro que me emocioné un poco ... - se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa la niña.

\- ¿Sólo un poco? - preguntó divertido Ron.

 **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Harry** **miró a Ron y** **se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

\- Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos dice un dicho muggle, ¿lo conoce? - intervino Severus.

\- Sí, ya lo había escuchado - afirmó Harry adivinando por donde iban los pensamientos de su profesor.

\- Y usted es inteligente, ¿verdad? - preguntó el ojinegro.

\- Yo no diría tanto... - negó el azabache.

\- Créame, lo es... Lo que significa... - empezó Severus.

\- Síii... Lo sé... - interrumpió el niño haciendo aspavientos para diversión del pocionista.

 **-Yo soy Ron Weasley** **-murmuró Ron.**

\- Encantada de conocerte, Ron - saludó la niña, empezando de nuevo, aunque fuera de manera simbólica.

\- Lo mismo digo - asintió sonriendo el pelirrojo.

 **-Harry Potter** **-dijo Harry.**

\- Me alegro de conocerte, Harry - dijo la niña alargando su mano hacia Harry.

\- Un placer - sonrió el ojiverde rechazando su mano y dándole un abrazo.

 **-¿Eres tú realmente? -dijo Hermione-. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

\- No sabía que fueras tan famoso - se sorprendió Sirius, que después de diez años en Azkaban no estaba muy al día.

\- Es horrible - se estremeció su ahijado.

\- No te preocupes, a partir de ahora te protegeremos de tus fans - lo consoló el animago estrechándolo contra su pecho.

\- No dejaremos que nadie que tú no quieras se te acerque - prometió Remus acariciándole la espalda.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo del niño que vivió... - añadió tajante Severus.

 **-¿Estoy yo? -dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

 **-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera-dijo** **Hermione-. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y** **espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore** **estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw** **no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

\- Eres igual de mandona que Lily - paró la lectura Sirius para mirar enfurruñado a la niña que se sonrojó.

\- ¿Mi madre era mandona? - preguntó el insaciable curioso.

\- Muchísimo - asintió frenético el ojigris.

\- No exageres... Lily tenía mucho instinto maternal y le gustaba cuidar de nosotros - lo contradijo el hombre lobo.

\- Incluso cuando fingía odiaros - rió Severus.

 **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

\- ¿Chico sin sapo? - preguntó Neville sorprendido.

\- Lo siento, no me acordaba de tu nombre - le sonrió Harry con disculpa.

\- No te preocupes, es normal que no te acordases con el discurso tan largo de Hermione - rió Neville.

 **-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté -dijo Ron.**

\- Lo siento Hermione - fue el turno para las disculpas de Ron.

\- No te preocupes, es normal que no quisieras tener por compañera a una repelente - sonrió triste la niña.

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma, sólo estabas nerviosa - replicó el ojiazul.

\- Cómo todos - lo apoyó Daphne.

 **Arrojó su varita al baúl-. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

\- Lo siento Ron, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal - se arrepintió George.

\- Es cierto, perdona hermanito - añadió también arrepentido Fred.

\- No importa, ya pasó - los disculpó el pequeño pelirrojo incapaz de sentir rencor hacia sus hermanos.

 **-¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? -preguntó Harry**

 **-Gryffindor -dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido-. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw** **sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

\- Lo siento - dijo rápidamente el ojiverde mirando a sus amigos Slytherin.

\- No somos tan malos - aseguró triste Theo.

\- Ahora lo sabemos - sonrió Dean.

 **-¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

 **-Ajá -dijo Ron.**

 **Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

\- ¿Por qué estabas abrumado? - interrogó preocupado el ojigris.

\- No era yo, era Ron - señaló el azabache a su amigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué estaba Ron abrumado? - preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

\- Temía no quedar en Gryffindor - explicó el pelirrojo.

 **-¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers** **están un poco más claras -dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas**

\- Animar a un amigo es muy Hufflepuff - intervino orgulloso Cedric.

\- Animar a un amigo es tener buen corazón, no una cuestión de casas - lo corrigió el director.

 **-. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

\- Pues yo trabajo en Gringgots - explicó Bill sonriendo al pequeño león.

\- Y yo seré el próximo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - reveló Charlie, para sorpresa de casi todo el comedor que no sabían nada de las recientes contrataciones del director.

 **Harry** **se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

\- No estoy muy seguro pero creo que sigue siendo mago - bromeó Blaise.

\- Muy gracioso - le sacó la lengua Harry.

 **-Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill** **está en África,ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts** **-explicó Ron-. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles** **lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

\- ¿En serio pasó eso? - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Sí, jamás pudimos averiguar cómo lo hicieron - afirmó Kingsley.

\- Harry lo sabe - afirmó orgulloso Ron.

\- ¿Es cierto Potter? ¿Lo sabe? - interrogó Alastor exigiendo respuestas.

\- Bueno... Saldrá al final de este libro - fue la única respuesta del niño.

 **Harry** **se sorprendió.**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por los ladrones? - preguntó Draco atónito.

\- Ya escuchaste como tratan en Gringotts a los ladrones... - asintió el ojiverde.

 **-Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes** **esté detrás de ello.**

\- Y no se equivocaban - susurró Harry a sus amigos.

\- No, ahora lo sabrán - afirmó Ron.

\- Cuando lo sepan, no estoy segura de que se alegren de saberlo... - dijo preocupada Hermione por las futuras reacciones de los aurores.

 **Harry** **repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort»** **sin preocuparse.**

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó Alicia.

\- Pronunciáis "quién-tu-sabes" con tanto miedo que... - explicó el niño.

\- Le traspasáis ese miedo... - terminó por él Severus.

 **-¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? -preguntó Ron.**

\- ¿No lo has escuchado cuando te ha dicho que acaba de descubrir la magia? - preguntó Angelina a Ron con tono severo.

\- Ya pareces Oliver... - lo acusaron Alicia y Katie ceñudas.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó el capitán mientras el pelirrojo se ponía más rojo que su pelo - Que yo no he dicho nada esta vez...

 **-Eh... no conozco ninguno -confesó Harry.**

 **-¿Cómo? -Ron pareció atónito-. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... -Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el** **estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione** **Granger.**

Harry recordó quienes habían sido los "visitantes" y supo que debía intervenir para que la paz, que había empezado a crearse, no se rompiese.

\- Antes de que continúes leyendo quiero decir algo - dijo interrumpiendo a su padrino.

\- Tienes la palabra, cachorro - afirmó el animago sonriéndole con ternura y agarrando su mano para darle apoyo.

\- Draco y yo somos amigos ahora - empezó el niño - Hemos decidido dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de cero, así que nadie debe juzgar lo que se lea en ningún capítulo.

Dicho esto, se giró para mirar a Sirius y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase leyendo.

 **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry** **reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame** **Malkin. Miraba a Harry** **con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

\- Porque ya sabías que era Harry Potter... - adivinó un Ravenclaw, que Harry reconoció como uno de los alumnos que había estado hablando mal de él, en el pasillo de la enfermería.

\- Claro y ahora querías ser su amigo... - apoyó mirando de manera despectiva a Malfoy un Hufflepuff, y el ojiverde también lo reconoció como el otro de sus detractores.

\- Yo quise ser su amigo antes de saber quien era - se defendió Draco.

\- Es cierto - lo apoyó el azabache fulminándolos con la mirada.

 **-¿Es verdad? -preguntó-. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry** **Potter** **está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

\- Me pregunto quién se chivo - dudó Tonks mirando a todos como analizándolos.

\- Nosotros no fuimos - afirmó rápidamente Fred al ver que las miradas empezaban a concentrarse en él y su gemelo.

\- Es cierto, decidimos darle al enano un viaje tranquilo - explicó George, que estaba muy lejos de sentirse intimidado por las múltiples miradas sobre él.

\- Fui yo - confesó Hermione agachando la cabeza avergonzada - Lo siento, Harry...

\- No te preocupes, no importa - la tranquilizó el ojiverde levantándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Sí -respondió Harry.**

 **Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido,parecían guardaespaldas.**

\- Eres bueno deduciendo Potty - lo felicitó Draco acompañado de las risas de Theo y Blaise.

\- Bueno, reconozcamos que los sujetos a analizar eran fáciles - rió Harry.

\- ¿Están hablando de nosotros? - preguntó aturdido Crabbe a un despistado Goyle que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ellos.

 **-Oh, éste es Crabbe** **y éste Goyle** **-dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry** **los miraba-. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco** **Malfoy**

 **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco(dragón) Malfoy** **lo miró.**

\- Al Dragoncito no le gusta su nombre - se burló Ron.

\- Sí me gusta, comadreja - replicó Draco tirándole un cojín al pelirrojo.

\- A mi me gusta tu nombre - intervino Charlie.

\- Nunca lo habría imaginado - rodó los ojos irónico Bill.

 **-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley** **son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

\- Lo siento señores Weasley, soy un idiota.. - se disculpó avergonzado el rubio.

\- No te preocupes guapo, se puede ver que has cambiado - le quitó importancia Molly que veía lo mal que se sentía la pequeña serpiente.

\- Mi mujer tiene razón, no queda nada de ese niño - añadió Arthur.

\- Gracias - agradeció emocionado Draco por las palabras de los señores Weasley, les había cogido cariño esos días y su opinión era importante para él.

 **Se volvió hacia Harry.**

 **-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

\- Y los Weasley son una de esas familias mejores que otras - afirmó tajante el rubio mirando con orgullo a la familia de pelirrojos.

 **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry** **no la aceptó.**

\- Ahora veo por qué no aceptó tu mano... - intervino Severus mirando serio a Draco.

\- Sí, omití partes de la historia cuando te la conté - admitió el Slytherin arrepentido.

\- ¿Estás arrepentido? - preguntó el pocionista arqueando una ceja.

\- Más a cada minuto que pasa y conozco más a Potty - aseguró el rubio sonriendo a su amigo león.

\- A mi me vale, ¿a ti Harry? - afirmó el profesor sonriendo al rubio antes de girarse hacia el ojiverde.

\- Yo hace unos días que olvidé... TODO - asintió el azabache recalcando la última palabra, lo que hizo sonreír a Draco.

 **-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias-dijo** **con frialdad. Draco** **Malfoy** **no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

\- Ese sonrojo denota que hay mucho bueno en ti - aseguró el director.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensa? - preguntó esperanzado Draco.

\- Por supuesto, señor Malfoy - asintió sonriéndole Dumbledore.

 **-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter** **-dijo con calma-. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley** **y ese Hagrid** **y terminarás como ellos.**

\- Ante eso ya no hay vuelta atrás - se lamentó el rubio.

\- Claro que sí - refutó Harry.

\- ¿Acaso no ves dónde estás sentado? ¿Y con quiénes? - le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa señalando el hecho de que estaba sentado con ellos.

 **Harry** **y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

 **-Repite eso -dijo.**

 **-Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? -se burló Malfoy.**

 **-Si no os** **vais ahora mismo... -dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe** **y Goyle** **eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

\- Ese es el espíritu Gryffindor - celebró Sirius.

\- ¿Fingir valor? - dudo Harry.

\- No, tener miedo y enfrentarlo - explicó Remus revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

 **-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos?Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

 **Goyle** **se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**

\- Lo único bueno que ha hecho - gruñó Sirius

 **Crabbe** **y Malfoy** **retrocedieron mientras Goyle** **agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers** **salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron maliciosos al escuchar el tortazo que se había dado la rata traidora.

 **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde,Hermione** **Granger** **volvió a entrar.**

 **-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers** **por la cola.**

\- Su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts y ya está haciendo ronda de prefectos... - rieron los gemelos.

\- Dejadla en paz - la defendió Ron.

 **-Creo que se ha desmayado -dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata-. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

\- ¿La está ignorando? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Eso no es buena idea - adivinó Alastor.

 **Y era así.**

\- Sí, siempre fue así de vago e inútil - siseó Sirius.

 **-¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

 **Harry** **le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

 **-Oí hablar sobre su familia -dijo Ron en tono lúgubre-. Son algunos de los** **primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes** **desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree.**

\- Y tiene toda la razón, sigue siendo un mortífago - confesó Draco.

\- Tu padre te desollará vivo por divulgar esa información - lo amenazó Marcus Flint.

\- No me importa - aseguró el rubio haciéndole frente.

 **Dice que el padre de Malfoy** **no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. -Se** **volvió hacia Hermione-. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! Qué clase de modales son esos? - se enfadó Molly.

\- Lo siento mamá - se disculpó el pelirrojo asustado.

\- A mí no... - siseó su madre furiosa.

\- Lo siento Hermione - volvió a disculparse Ron mirando con arrepentimiento a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, tampoco fui muy educada... - lo disculpó con sonrisa tímida la niña.

 **-Mejor que os** **apresuréis y os** **cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos** **os** **estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

\- ¡Aguafiestas! - la abuchearon los gemelos.

\- Inmaduros... - les replicó la niña.

 **-Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros -dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo-. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

\- Eso ha sido muy grosero - lo riñó con voz dulce Dapnhe.

\- Sí, estaba enfadado y lo pagué con quien no debía... - reconoció el pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes, Ron, nosotros dejamos atrás todo eso en Halloween - le recordó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Halloween? - preguntó Sirius en voz baja al ojiverde.

\- Eso lo verás más adelante... - contestó el azabache poniéndose nervioso al pensar en como se pondrían Sirius y Remus cando supiesen lo del troll.

 **-Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos -dijo Hermione** **en tono despectivo-. A propósito,¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

\- Sabía que pagarías por ignorarla - rió Tonks.

\- ¡ ZAS! En toda la... nariz... - rió Blaise.

\- ¡ Qué obsesión con mi nariz! - se quejó Ron.

 **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry** **miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.Él** **y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas** **de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de** **voz retumbó en el tren.**

\- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio - recitó de memoria Remus.

\- ¿Te lo sabes de memoria? - preguntó Harry sorprendido a su tío.

\- Claro, durante siete años esas palabras eran la bienvenida a nueve meses increíbles - confesó sonriente el hombre lobo.

 **-Llegaremos a Hogwarts** **dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 **El estómago de Harry** **se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.**

\- Entiendo que Harry estuviera nervioso, acababa de descubrir la magia... ¿Pero, tú, Ron? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Bueno, estaba a punto de saber si era digno de ser un Weasley - confesó Ron.

\- Tú siempre has sido, eres y serás un Weasley de lo más digno - afirmó Bill, que se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de hacer sentir seguro, querido y valorado a su hermanito.

 **Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry** **se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry** **oyó una voz conocida:**

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! - se adelantó Hagrid.

\- Nuestra bienvenida a Hogwarts - sonrió el ojiverde al guardabosques.

 **-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid** **rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

 **-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis.¡Los** **de primer año, seguidme!**

\- ¡Me encanta mi trabajo! - interrumpió feliz el semigigante.

\- Por eso eres el más indicado para recibir a los alumnos, compartes su entusiasmo - lo alabó el director.

\- Gracias, profesor - agradeció nerviosamente Hagrid poniéndose muy rojo.

 **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid** **por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry** **pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba** **de vez en cuando.**

\- ¿Por qué llorabas Neville? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Porque no quería ir a Hogwarts sin Trevor - confesó abochornado el niño.

 **-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts** **-exclamó Hagrid** **por encima del hombro-, justo al doblar esta** **produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

\- Conozco esa sensación - sonrió Remus nostálgico.

\- Te sientes realmente pequeño cuando lo ves - concordó Kingsley.

 **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago** **la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

\- Cuando vi el castillo por primera vez me quedé sin respiración - susurró Sirius al oido de su ahijado.

\- Es una imagen que jamás podré borrar de mi mente - afirmó Harry entendiendo lo que había sentido su padrino.

 **-¡No más de cuatro por bote! -gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos** **alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.**

 **Harry** **y Ron subieron a uno,seguidos por Neville** **y Hermione.**

 **-¿Todos habéis subido? -continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo-. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

 **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

 **-¡Bajad las cabezas! -exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.**

\- Sólo lo dice para dar más emoción al viaje - intervino Oliver.

 **Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos** **los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

 **-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? -dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

 **-¡Trevor! -gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.**

\- Sentías que era algo así como tu amuleto para la ceremonia de Selección, ¿no? - adivinó Remus.

\- Sí, era como si mis padres estuviesen conmigo de alguna manera - reconoció Neville.

\- Lo entiendo... - asintió el hombre lobo sonriendo al niño.

\- Sé que es raro y un poco estúpido pero... - intentó explicar con timidez el león.

\- Yo creo que está muy bien - aseguró Harry esbozando una sonrisa para darle confianza a su amigo.

 **Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del** **por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

 **-¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**  
 **Hagrid** **levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

\- Se terminó el capítulo - anunció Harry devolviéndole el libro a Dumbledore.

\- Bien, ahora podremos comer y tendrán la tarde libre - dijo el director.

Pasaron la tarde acostados a la sombra de un gran árbol contando anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts los adultos y confesando algunas pequeñas travesuras los que aún eran alumnos.

No hubo castigos ni reproches, porque esa era una tarde de confesiones y no de juicios.

Después de cenar los chicos se fueron a su sala común mientras los adultos se quedaban charlando en el Gran Comedor.

A media noche, Sirius y Remus, entraron en la habitación de Harry para darle las buenas noches pero se encontraron su cama vacía.

El resto de los chicos dormían en sus camas, Sirius despertó a Ron para preguntarle por su ahijado.

\- ¿ Qué pasa? - preguntó el pelirrojo adormilado.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? - interrogó Remus preocupado.

\- ¿Harry? ¿No estaba con vosotros? - se sorprendió Ron que no entendía nada.

\- No, se fue contigo y los demás cuando terminasteis de cenar - negó nervioso el animago.

\- Pero volvió a buscaros antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir - aseguró el pelirrojo empezando a preocuparse.

\- Nunca apareció - dijo Remus con un hilo de voz.

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

 _ **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **No tengo mucho tiempo así que no sé cuando podré volver a publicar.**_


	17. Aventura a medianoche

**AVENTURA A MEDIANOCHE**

Harry había desaparecido sin dejar rastro...

Todos lo buscaban recorriendo cada palmo del castillo, pero el niño seguía sin aparecer.

Sirius y Remus habían ido en busca del resto de los adultos del castillo para que los ayudaran a buscar al ojiverde.

Habían tenido que despertar a algunos de ellos y ya había pasado casi una hora y el azabache seguía sin aparecer.

Se habían reunido todos en el despacho del director después de la infructuosa búsqueda para decidir qué hacer.

\- No ha salido de Hogwarts - afirmó Dumbledore muy seguro.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Sirius cuyo rostro había desarrollado una palidez extrema.

\- Por qué los libros están ligados a Harry y si él se fuera los libros se destruirían o quedarían inservibles... - aclaró el anciano.

\- Eso tiene sentido - asintió Alastor.

\- Pero no está por ningún lado - protestó Tonks.

\- Hogwarts dispone de lugares para cuando uno quiere estar sólo... - apuntó el director.

\- Seguro que ya hemos buscado en esos sitios también... - replicó Molly.

\- Sirius, tú estás ligado a harry... - recordó el peliblanco.

\- ¿Como sabe eso? - se extrañó el ojigris.

\- James me lo contó - reveló Dumbledore.

\- Quizás podáis contárnoslo al resto para que podamos entenderlo - sugirió con impaciencia Severus.

\- James creó un hechizo vinculante familiar y lo usó conmigo y con Harry... - explicó en pocas palabras el animago.

\- ¿Y eso en qué ayuda? - interrogó el pocionista.

\- En que Canuto está conectado a Harry - susurró Remus maravillado.

\- Sirius, ¿sientes que Harry esté herido o en peligro? - preguntó con suavidad el director.

\- No, pero siento que me necesita - contestó el animago con pesar, lo que hizo que el hombre lobo se acercase más a él.

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos buscando? - rompió el silencio Severus apretando los hombros de sus antiguos enemigos en señal de apoyo.

Harry se había ido a la sala común de Gryffindor después de cenar, habían hecho una pequeña reunión "libre de adultos", a la que habían sido invitados los Slytherin amigos, algunos Hufflepuff y unos pocos Ravenclaw.

Antes de irse a dormir, con cada alumno en su respectiva casa, Hermione hizo un comentario sobre lo emocionante que sería el siguiente capitulo, el de la Ceremonia de Selección, y el ojiverde empezó a preocuparse por la lectura de dicho capítulo.

Se excusó con sus amigos diciéndoles que iba al Gran Comedor en busca de Sirius y Remus, pero no se dirigió allí cuando salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

No sabía a dónde ir, necesitaba un sitio para pensar a solas, pero no se le ocurría ninguno así que sólo caminó por los pasillos.

De repente una luz se encendió en su cabeza, ya sabía a dónde podía ir... Era una pena que no llevase consigo su capa invisible.

La invisibilidad le habría servido de ayuda para salir del castillo, pero tendría que arreglárselas sin ella porque no podía volver a su dormitorio sin levantar sospechas...

Tras unos minutos se encontraba frente a la lechucería, ver a Hedwig le haría bien y nadie lo buscaría allí lo que significaba que podría lamerse sus heridas a solas.

Subió las escaleras y su lechuza voló hacia él recibiéndole con un dulce picotazo en la oreja.

Se sentó en el suelo y Hedwig voló hasta su regazo, Harry la acarició distraídamente mientras intentaba alejar los malos pensamientos.

Llevaba media hora en la misma posición cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltase.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Casi me matas del susto! - exclamó el niño agarrándose el pecho.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte... Me sorprendió verte aquí... - se disculpó el visitante misterioso.

\- No pasa nada, ya me iba... - intentó escaquearse el ojiverde.

\- Espera, ¿va todo bien? - dijo el otro agarrándole del brazo y buscando su mirada.

\- Si... Yo sólo... Sólo... Sólo vine a ver a Hedwig... - mintió el azabache.

\- Pequeñajo, puedes comunicarte con Hedwig... Habría ido a verte a tu habitación si lo hubieses querido... - le replicó con cariño Charlie.

\- Prefería venir yo... - aseguró Harry con timidez.

\- ¿Querías estar a solas? - preguntó con suavidad Charlie, que se había dado cuenta que al niño le preocupaba algo.

\- Supongo, ¿y tú? - le devolvió el ojiverde mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió por la pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿También querías estar a solas? - preguntó con inocencia el azabache.

\- Supongo... - devolvió al ojiverde con una sonrisa picara -Necesitaba un poco de espacio...

\- Yo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco... - confesó Harry.

\- ¿Aire fresco? Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso... - sonrió Charlie.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el niño confuso.

\- Así... - contestó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo - ¡ACCIO NIMBUS 2000!

Unos segundos más tarde la escoba de Harry volaba hacia Charlie, que tras un ágil movimiento la agarró y se la pasó al azabache.

\- ¡ ACCIO ESCOBA! - volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

Y una escoba, de dueño desconocido, voló hacia el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Preparado? - preguntó el antiguo buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Preparado - asintió el jugador más joven en un siglo.

Charlie dio una patada en el suelo y ascendió como un meteorito, Harry lo siguió encantado.

Ron había sufrido un infierno desde el mismo momento en que Sirius y Remus habían salido por la puerta.

Sabía que entrar al dormitorios de las chicas sería difícil pero nunca hubiese imaginado que doliese tanto.

Ahora, tras un corte en la ceja, un raspón en la rodilla, tres chichones en su cabeza y un moretón pugnando por salir en la espalda, lo había conseguido, estaba en el cuarto de Hermione.

Despertó a la niña y le pidió que guardase silencio mientras la arrastraba a la sala común, allí le explicó que Harry nunca fue al Gran Comedor cuando se despidió de ellos.

Ambos salieron por el retrato decididos a encontrar a su amigo, con sus corazones latiéndoles a mil por hora.

Lo que los niños no sabían era que esa noche, además de buscar a Harry, iban a tener que estar escondiéndose de todos los profesores, los aurores y lo señores Weasley, que recorrían el castillo buscando al ojiverde también.

Sirius y Remus buscaban a Harry por los pasadizos secretos, los habían recorrido todos sin éxito.

\- ¡Somos idiotas! - gritó Remus deteniéndose de golpe.

\- ¡Eh! Habla por ti lobito... - le refutó Sirius.

\- Los dos lo somos, pulgoso - aseguro el hombre lobo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! - negó de manera infantil el animago.

\- ¡EL MAPA! - gritó el castaño haciendo que el ojigris se callase y lo mirase.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Somos idiotas! - exclamó el pelinegro golpeándose la frente.

Corrieron a la habitación de Harry y buscaron el mapa en su baúl, allí estaba.

Salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido y tan ensimismados que no repararon en la cama vacía de Ron.

Ya en la sala común abrieron el mapa pero Harry no aparecía por ningún lado y ofuscados cerraron el mapa de nuevo.

\- Eso quiere decir que no está en el castillo - afirmó Sirius.

\- Dumbledore dijo que... - empezó Remus.

\- Dumbledore condenó a mi ahijado a vivir diez años en un infierno - escupió con rabia el animago.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que tiene razón en esto - intentó convencerlo el hombre lobo.

\- Pero Harry no sale en el mapa - le refutó el ojigris.

\- El hechizo de los libros está ligado a él puede que haya interferido... - sugirió el castaño.

\- ¿Para que no lo encuentren ni a él ni a los libros? - preguntó Sirius empezando a entender los argumentos de su amigo.

\- Podría ser, estos libros contienen el futuro y en malas manos... - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- Menos mal que Dumbledore los guarda, con él están seguros - suspiró aliviado el animago.

\- Sigamos buscando... - ordenó el castaño sonriendo.

Siguieron buscando durante más de una hora, por todos los escondrijos que solo unos auténticos merodeadores podían conocer.

De pronto Sirius se detuvo y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Remus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se asustó el hombre lobo.

\- Volando - susurró el animago.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender el castaño.

\- Harry está volando - aseguró firme el ojigris.

\- ¿Volando? - preguntó el hombre lobo sopesando la idea - Sí, tiene sentido, vamos...

Se dirigieron a los terrenos exteriores pero no llegaron a salir del castillo ya que cuando llegaron a la puerta, por ésta entraba Charlie con Harry en brazos. 

Severus había ido con Hagrid al bosque prohibido por si al niño se le había ocurrido la genial idea de esconderse allí.

Caminaron por el sendero, rogando por que el niño no estuviese allí. Llevaban un rato caminando en silencio cuando algo hizo que se detuvieran.

Escucharon las hojas moverse y Severus apuntó con su varita, alerta a una posible criatura no amiga, pero tras los arbustos apareció la deslumbrante silueta de un bello centauro.

\- Buenas noches, Firenze - saludó Hagrid con alivio.

\- Buenas noches Hagrid y profesor Severus Snape - saludó educado el centauro.

\- ¿Has visto a Harry? - preguntó el semigigante.

\- ¿Me preguntas por el valiente Harry Potter? - interrogó Firenze.

\- Sí, te preguntamos por el niño de once años, que hace una semana evitó la vuelta de Vodelmort... - replicó sarcástico el pocionista.

\- ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre, Severus Snape? - se interesó notablemente el centauro.

\- No importa como yo lo llame, es un ser oscuro que... - se enfadó el profesor.

\- Ahora no es momento para debates - les reprochó Hagrid - ¿Has visto a Harry?

\- Un niño de corazón grande y puro... - divagó Firenze con aire soñador.

\- ¿Lo has visto? - espetó Severus impaciente.

\- Harry Potter sabe que no debe venir al bosque prohibido... - respondió sin inmutarse el centauro.

\- ¿Pero ha venido? - replicó el pocionista.

\- Harry Potter ha ganado una batalla pero la guerra está cerca... - cambió de tema Firenze.

\- Lo sabemos... Pero ahora necesitamos encontrar a Harry - lo interrumpió brusco Hagrid.

\- Harry Potter no ha vuelto al Bosque Prohibido... Debo irme... - se despidió el centauro.

\- Gracias , Firenze - agradeció el semigigante.

\- Adiós, Firenze - saludó con gracia el pelinegro.

Severus y Hagrid se dieron la vuelta para volver al castillo pero el centauro los detuvo.

\- Esperen... No sé que están haciendo en el castillo pero las estrellas cambian su mensaje cada día... - reveló Firenze misterioso.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó impaciente Hagrid.

\- Los planetas están cambiando su brillo... - divagó el centauro.

\- ¿Y? - interrumpió las divagaciones de la soñadora criatura,el semigigante empezando a enfadarse.

\- Estamos cambiando las cosas... - adivinó Severus con un gesto de emoción en su siempre imperturbable rostro.

\- Algo no ha cambiado... - añadió Firenze.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el ojinegro.

\- Las estrellas, los planetas... su designio principal permanece inamovible de su destino - empezó el centauro.

\- No tenemos todo el día... - lo apuró el pocionista.

\- El valiente y noble elegido para salvar el mundo permanece fijado al designio de los astros y los dioses... - vaticinó Firenze dando media vuelta y alejándose del profesor y el guardián de las llaves.

\- ¿Harry? - se lamentó Hagrid mirando al profesor.

\- ¿Quién sino? - siseó furioso Severus,

Severus caminaba pensativo de vuelta al castillo, estaba muy preocupado por las palabras de Firenze.

Tenía que contárselo a Sirius y a Remus, que ellos decidieran si querían contárselo o no a Dumbledore, pero estaba seguro de que se lo contarían a Harry y sabía lo mucho que este vaticinio haría sufrir a su recién estrenado sobrino, a quién sorprendentemente en pocos días, había empezado a querer de manera desmedida.

Nunca había sentido ese tipo de "amor paternal" , ni tampoco se había imaginado poseer ese instinto de protección que le provocaba Harry.

Puede que quizás su cariño por Harry no hubiera sido tan repentino y viniera de antes de conocer al niño de verdad.

Puede que su amor por Lily fuera mayor que el odio por James y aunque se hubiese negado a admitirlo ya quería al niño desde antes de que llegaran los libros.

Llegaron al castillo y se encontraron con Charlie en la puerta que cargaba con alguien.

Albus y Minerva caminaban por los pasillos del tercer piso abriendo puertas y pronunciando hechizos para encontrar a Harry.

\- Es imposible que se haya desvanecido - aseguró Minerva cansada.

Dumbledore no la oyó, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Albus? - lo llamó la subdirectora sacudiendo el hombro del director.

\- Perdona Minerva - se disculpó el anciano - Estoy algo preocupado...

\- ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo a Harry? - se preocupó la profesora.

\- No, Harry está bien... Está donde tiene que estar... - aseguró el peliblanco

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? - adivinó Minerva.

\- Por supuesto, está en el campo de quiditch con Charlie Weasley, su futuro profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas - asintió el director.

\- ¿Lo has sabido desde el principio? - se enfadó la leona.

\- Harry necesitaba un tiempo que yo he decidido concederle... - se defendió Albus.

\- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? - interrogó la subdirectora.

\- Fawkes está ligado a Harry, corazón con corazón... - reveló el anciano.

\- El fénix... Es tu familiar... - entendió Minerva.

\- Sí y como ya habrás adivinado eso hace que yo también esté ligado a Harry, es una magia tan antigua y en desuso que apenas hay información sobre ella... - afirmó Dumbledore adivinando que la profesora ya habría descubierto la verdad.

\- ¿Has hablado con Harry sobre ello? - se interesó la jefa de casa.

\- Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hablar con ese pequeño león, pero desgraciadamente ya ha acumulado demasiado peso sobre sus hombros... - negó el director.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - concedió la subdirectora.

\- Creo que ya es momento de encontrar al pequeño y solitario fugitivo - sonrió Albus.

\- Avisemos al resto - asintió Minerva.

Se reunieron con el resto ante la gran puerta del castillo pero no hizo falta que revelaran la ubicación del niño porque éste entraba en brazos del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Charlie y Harry llevaban una hora compartiendo juegos, risas y retos en el frío aire de la noche. La noche era tan negra que apenas podían distinguirse en medio de la oscuridad.

Charlie se acercó al ojiverde y le hizo gestos para que descendiese.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora qué te pasa? - pidió el pelirrojo una vez en el suelo.

\- No es nada... - mintió el ojiverde intentando marcharse.

\- Puedes confiar en mí - le aseguró Charlie agarrándolo de un brazo para que no se marchase.

\- Lo sé... es que... - tartamudeó el azabache sentándose el el suelo con gesto de rendición.

\- ¿Es que? - preguntó el ex-cuidador de dragones sentándose a su lado.

\- Es algo complicado - contestó el niño con gesto cansado.

\- No importa, puedes contarme lo que sea... - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- Mañana leeremos un capítulo que puede hacer que Sirius y Remus me odien - confesó el azabache con gran pesar.

\- Nada podría hacer que tu padrino o tu tío te odiasen - replicó Charlie.

\- Pero mañana sabrán que el sombrero quiso enviarme a Slytherin - discutió Harry.

\- ¿En serio? ¿El sombrero quería que fueras una serpiente? - se extraño el amante de los dragones que veía al niño como un auténtico y genuino león.

\- Sí... ¿Me odias? - se entristeció el ojiverde.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - negó el pelirrojo para luego añadir - Además nunca he odiado a nadie de Slytherin...

\- ¿No? - se extrañó el azabache.

\- No, nunca me llevé mal con los Slytherin cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts - confesó el chico.

\- Pero Sirius y Remus si odiaban a los Slytherin - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- Harry... - susurró Charlie desolado por la angustia del niño.

\- Y el tío Sev me odiará también porque no quise ir a su casa... - añadió el pequeño león con terquedad.

\- Nadie te odia ni va a odiarte - le aseguró el pelirrojo abrazándolo y recostándolo sobre su pecho.

Estuvieron en esa misma posición durante mucho rato mientras Charlie le contaba a Harry de sus años en el castillo y le hablaba las diferentes clases de dragones.

El niño terminó por dormirse, agotado por un largo día de emociones, en la última etapa de la conversación.

Charlie se levantó con el brazos y lo llevó de vuelta al castillo dónde, aunque no lo sabía, los esperaba una gran comitiva para recibirlos. 

Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia Charlie, que traía al niño inconsciente en sus brazos.

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Sirius alarmado intentando coger al ojiverde le los brazos del chico pero éste se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Remus preocupado, agarrando al animago al ver el gesto protector de Charlie hacia el azabache.

\- ¡Shhh... ! No le ha pasado nada, sólo duerme... Si no seguiís gritando y lo despertáis claro... - les reprochó el pelirrojo mirando a Harry con ternura para luego fulminarlos con la mirada..

\- ¿Dónde estabais Charles Weasley? - lo riño Molly.

\- Estábamos preocupados - añadió Arthur.

\- ¿Ah si? No veo a Bill aquí... - discutió el pelirrojo.

\- No lo hemos despertado... - confesó su madre.

\- Como tampoco me habríais despertado a mi y por eso sé que no sabíais nada sobre mi "paseo nocturno" - replicó de manera inteligente Charlie.

\- Eso no importa ahora - aseguró la pelirroja viéndose pillada.

\- Sí importa mamá porque ni Bill ni yo somos niños... - discutió el pelirrojo a su madre.

\- Pero nosotros si notamos la ausencia de Harry, porque él si es un niño - interrumpió el ojigris molesto, la discusión entre madre e hijo.

\- Nuestro niño - lo apoyó el hombre lobo.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que lo estabáis buscando - se disculpó el chico permitiendo que Sirius cogiese al niño esta vez.

\- Estábamos preocupados por él... - afirmó el animago estrechando a su ahijado en su pecho, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

\- Sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, lo encontré en la lechucería mirando a la nada y acariciando de manera automática a su lechuza... Una imagen desoladora - se estremeció Charlie recordándolo.

\- ¿Qué le preocupa? - preguntó el ojigris.

\- No puedo decíroslo, sería alta traición por mi parte... - negó el pelirrojo.

\- Pero tienes que hablar, o no podremos ayudarle... - intentó convencerlo el castaño.

\- Harry os lo contará... - prometió Charlie y tras pensárselo unos segundos añadió -Sólo tiene miedo a perderos... En realidad en eso se resume todo...

\- Jamás lo abandonaremos... - juró Sirius.

\- Eso lo sabemos todos, pero Harry necesita un poco de tiempo... - los consoló Dumbledore.

\- Le daremos todo el tiempo que necesite... - aseguró Remus.

\- Ahora vamos a hacer lo más urgente, llevarlo a la cama... - rió el animago.

\- Será lo mejor - coincidió Minerva.

\- Buenas noches y gracias por la ayuda - agradeció el hombre lobo.

\- Sí, gracias por vuestro colaboración - añadió el ojigris.

\- Creo que habla en nombre de todos cuando digo que no hay nada que agradecer... - replicó Severus con una sonrisa.

Todos los adultos asintieron sonrientes e inmensamente aliviados de que el ojiverde estuviese ileso.

Ron y Hermione estaban escondidos, viendo y escuchando toda la escena, y salieron corriendo hacia sus cuartos cuando escucharon a Sirius decir que llevaría a Harry a la cama.

Pero el animago no llevó al azabache a su habitación, entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Remus y depositó suavemente al niño en su cama.

\- Menos mal que está bien - murmuró aliviado mientras desvestía al niño y lo arropaba con las mantas.

\- Sí, está bien pero algo le preocupa... - susurró preocupado el hombre lobo.

\- Nos lo contará - confió el pelinegro.

\- Tienes que contárselo a Harry - susurró Remus a su amigo mientras miraba a su sobrino dormir.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó el animago sin entender.

\- Vuestra conexión, debes hablarle de ella.. - aclaró el hombre lobo.

\- Es un poco pronto, no sé si lo entendería - negó el pelinegro.

\- No hay nada que mi pequeño no pueda entender - replicó, orgulloso de "su pequeño", el castaño.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de su reacción... - confesó el ojigris.

\- Le encantará, estoy seguro... - aseguró Remus.

\- ¿Tú crees? Sé que aún no confía plenamente en nosotros - le refutó Sirius.

\- Lo sé, teme que desaparezcamos en cualquier momento, pero gracias a la oportunidad que nos ha dado Dumbledore no tendremos que separarnos de él nunca... - afirmó el hombre lobo.

\- Y terminará por confiar en nosotros... - asintió más animado el ojigris.

\- Tal vez si le cuentas lo de vuestra conexión se aceleren las cosas - insistió el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a acelerarlo? - se interesó el pelinegro.

\- Porque si Harry lo supiese podrías practicar y conectar y nuestro pequeño sabría que jamás lo abandonaremos... - explicó el castaño.

\- Me has convencido, pero practicaremos los tres - decidió el animago.

\- Pero yo no... - protestó Remus.

\- James me regaló el hechizo, quería que lo usase contigo y con Harry - reveló Sirius.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó esperanzado el hombre lobo.

\- Te lo juro - dijo el ojigris solemne.

\- ¿Lo tienes aquí? - interrogó el castaño.

\- Lo tengo justo aquí- asintió Sirius dándose toquecitos con el dedo en la sien.

\- Quiero hacerlo - decidió Remus sin dudar - Quiero estar conectado a mi pequeño...

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en Azkaban me di cuenta que nuestro mayor error fue separarnos - confesó el animago poniéndose triste.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, jamás debimos hacerlo - coincidió el hombre lobo abrazando a su más viejo amigo.

\- Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, James no está, pero sí Harry que es nuestro cachorro y es excepcional,brillante... - se animó el pelinegro tras el consolador abrazo de su amigo del alma.

\- Volveremos a ser una familia - vaticinó Remus con una seguridad, tan impropia de él, cuando se trataba de su felicidad.

 **Espero que os guste...**


	18. El sombrero seleccionador parte 1

**EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR PARTE 1**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius y Remus despertaron al ojiverde y lo invitaron a un desayuno en en los jardines.

Habían preparado un mantel en el suelo al lado del lago, llevaban una cesta que los elfos habían preparado para que desayunasen copiosamente.

Disfrutaron su desayuno entre bromas y risas, bajo un sol que comenzaba a despuntar, todo parecía indicar que ese sería un día cálido y agradable.

Harry estaba tumbado en la hierba con la cabeza en las piernas de su padrino, disfrutaba de la agradable sensación que le producía sentir su estomago saciado sumada a las dulces caricias que el ojigris le daba a su cabello.

-¿ Qué te pasó ayer cachorro? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Nada, sólo necesitaba pensar - esquivó incomodo el azabache.

\- ¿Y en qué querías pensar? - se interesó Remus.

\- En cosas... - inventó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - insistió el animago.

\- B-bueno la ce-ceremonia de se-selec-selección.. - divagó el azabache.

\- ¿Qué pasó en tu ceremonia? - empezó a preocuparse el hombre lobo.

\- Supongo que tarde o temprano os vais a enterar asi que... - se rindió el pequeño león.

\- Cachorro deja de dar vueltas... - lo presionó su padrino.

\- Puedes contarnos lo que quieras, no te juzgaremos... - lo tranquilizó suavemente el castaño.

\- El sombrero me dijo algo ese día - empezó a contar el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó el animago.

\- Quería enviarme a Slytherin... - confesó Harry girando su cara incapaz de mirar a su tío y a su padrino a los ojos.

\- ¿A SLYTHERIN? - se sorprendieron los dos adultos.

\- Sí, lo siento - se disculpó el azabache.

\- No pasa nada pequeño... - lo calmó el castaño.

\- Pero estás en Gryffindor... - insistió el ojigris extrañado.

\- Porque se lo pedí al sombrero - explicó el niño.

\- Yo también se lo pedí - confesó el animago.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- Provengo de una larga saga de magos y brujas Slytherin, pero yo quería ser diferente... - narró Sirius.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? - interrogó el azbache.

\- Ni una sola vez desde ese día - afirmó el animago.

\- Yo tampoco lo hago - aseguró el niño.

\- Sois dos magníficos leones... - les sonrió Remus orgulloso.

\- ¿Y tú? - curioseó el ojigris.

\- ¿Yo qué? - preguntó el lobo.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para que el sombrero no quisiera mandarte a Ravenclaw... - supuso el pelinegro.

\- Lo hizo, "pero en Gryffindor estaba mi hogar", eso me dijo y no se equivocó... - confesó el hombre lobo.

\- Entonces todos encontramos un hogar en la leonera... - rió el animago.

\- Deberíamos volver - comentó el castaño llevándose a Sirius y al niño de vuelta al castillo.

\- Si no queda otro remedio - suspiró Harry, al que no le apetecía nada leer ese capitulo, temía las reacciones de sus compañeros cuando supiesen su conversación con el viejo sombrero.

El perro, el lobo y el león entraron al castillo y se reunieron con el resto en el Gran Comedor, donde ya lo estaban esperando para continuar con la lectura.

Se sentaron en un sofá con Ron y Hermione y Dumbledore conjuró el libro, que apareció en sus manos.

\- ¿Quién se anima a leer? - preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Yo - levantó la mano Lupin.

\- Excelente - le sonrió el director pasándole el libro.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - le preguntó con una sonrisa a Harry.

\- Claro - asintió el niño contento mientras cogía el libro, y se recostaba con el, en el regazo de su tío.

\- **El sombrero seleccionador** \- leyó Remus.

\- ¡Por fin el sombrero va a revelar a un auténtico Gryffindor! - celebró Sirius frotándose las manos.

 **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

\- Un análisis excelente, señor Potter - lo felicitó Minerva.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? - le dijo Alastor a Kingsley - Tiene madera de auror...

 **-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall -dijo Hagrid.**

 **-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

\- Necesita ese tiempo para hacer sus apuestas... - interrumpió el animago.

\- ¿Qué apuestas? - preguntó un curioso ojiverde.

\- Los jefes de cada casa apuestan a que casa irán los tres primeros alumnos - explicó Remus.

\- ¿Oro, plata y bronce? - adivinó una inteligente leona.

\- Hermione lo ha entendido a la perfección - la felicitó el hombre lobo.

\- Pero no sé si me gusta... - protestó la niña.

\- Debería asegurarse de que su información es verdadera antes de acusarnos... - se defendió Minerva.

\- No disimules Minnie... - rió Sirius.

\- Mi nombre es Minerva... - lo regañó la profesora.

\- Nos gusta más Minnie... - replicó con ono travieso Remus.

\- ¡Son ustedes imposibles! - se quejó la jefa de los leones.

 **Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos,conducía a los pisos superiores.**

\- Vaya señor Potter, no ha olvidado ni el más pequeño detalle... - lo felicitó admirado el director.

 **Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.**

\- Ahora sé que esas voces eran el resto de los alumnos en el Gran Comedor - observó Harry recordando la increíble teoría que había tenido ese día.

 **Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

 **-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

\- Pues mi familia de leones no nos apoyó mucho cuando perdimos los puntos - se quejó Hermione.

\- Pero si les gustó cuando recibisteis los "puntos extras" - apuntó Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - curioseó Sirius.

\- Nos retiraron la palabra - se chivó la niña ceñuda.

\- Eramos el centro de un millón de miradas asesinas - confesó Harry mientras Sirius y Remus lanzaban furibundas y peligrosas miradas a todo el comedor.

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron todos los leones antes de agachar la cabeza arrepentidos de sus acciones.

\- Todos podemos equivocarnos... - los disculpó el ojiverde al ver el sincero arrepentimientos de los leones.

\- A veces eres demasiado bueno - le susurró su padrino al oido, negando con la cabeza.

 **»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor,**

Los leones aplaudieron acompañados de algunos alumnos de otras casas.

 **Hufflepuff,**

Los tejones recibieron aplausos de la mayoría de los leones, una pequeña parte de las serpientes también aplaudieron y las águilas hicieron su pequeña contribución.

 **Ravenclaw y**

Las águilas recibieron tímidos aplausos del resto de las casas.

 **Slytherin.**

Las serpientes fueron aplaudidas, en especial las cinco de primer año sentadas en la zona de Gryffindor, con entusiasmo por los leones y los tejones, también hubo algún aplauso perdido en la zona de las águilas.

 **Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.**

\- Bien dicho profesora, todas las casas han dado buenos magos y brujas.. - aplaudió Theo.

\- Y malos también... - añadió Cho mirando significativamente al slytherin.

 **Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos,**

\- Para eso tenemos a Hermione - se rió Ron antes de recibir un codazo de la castaña.

 **mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.**

\- Para eso tenéis a los gemelos - aseguró Bill sonriente.

 **Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor.**

\- La habéis ganado, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí, pero no del todo... - confesó Harry.

\- ¿Cómo que no del todo? - se rió Remus.

\- La copa se gana o no se gana - simplificó el animago riendo también.

\- Dumbledore nos dio puntos a Ron, a Hermione, a Neville y a mi en la última cena del curso por esa pequeña aventura que tuvimos... - explicó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Pequeña aventura? - preguntó sarcástico Severus.

\- Sí, bueno... - titubeó el azabache.

\- Sería más acertado decir "su gran hazaña" - rió Dumbledore.

\- Yo no creo que sea así... - negó Harry incomodo.

Remus notando la incomodidad de su sobrino reanudó la lectura, obligando a todos a prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el libro.

 **Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

\- Espero que no lo dijera por ti, Ronald... - lo amenazó "suavemente" una dulce y feroz pelirroja.

\- B-buenoooo... - dudó el pequeño pelirrojo - Creo que lo decía por todos...

\- Seguro que tenías la nariz sucia... - se rió Percy.

\- ¿Tú también? - gimió Ron mientras el serio pelirrojo sonreía y encogía los hombros, y los gemelos le daban palmadas en la espalda felicitándolo.

 **Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville,que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

\- No sé como llego ahí... - dijo Neville sonrojado.

\- Es una capa mágica, seguro que estaba nerviosa y lo hizo sola... - aventuró Dean que creía todo posible desde que había recibido su carta de Hogwarts.

\- Creo que el que estaba nervioso era Neville - rió divertida Tonks

\- Acabamos de cruzar el lago en bote... - se excusó el niño.

\- En eso tiene razón - concordó Arthur.

 **y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que estar obsesionado con mi nariz? - resopló el pelirrojo.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo cada día desde hace casi un año con mi cicatriz - lo entendió el ojiverde.

\- Tienes razón, lo tuyo es peor... Al menos a mi no me señalan... - dijo Ron arrepentido de haberse preocupado por esa tontería, cuando su mejor amigo tenía que sufrir las miradas día tras día.

\- ¿Te señalan? - se enfadó el ojigris.

Harry se encogió de hombros resignado y su padrino entendió por primera vez lo incomodo que eso debía resultar...

 **Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

\- Ni lo intentes - rió el ojigris "robándole" a Remus al niño de su regazo.

\- Supe que su cabello era una causa pérdida desde la primera vez que lo ví, siendo un tierno bebé -

\- Es la maldición Potter... - dijo el animago con voz tenebrosa antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas al niño hasta hacerlo estallar en carcajadas.

Remus rescató al niño de las garras de Sirius y continuaron con la lectura.

 **-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

\- Como si eso fuese posible - resopló Hermione.

\- Es como si te impidieran salivar en Honeydukes - comparó con cara de terror Fred.

\- O no comprar algo en Zonko... - añadió con tono de ultratumba George haciendo reír a todo el comedor.

 **Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

 **-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? -preguntó a Ron.**

\- ¿Estabas asustado? - se extrañó Angelina.

\- Muchísimo, aún no me sentía del todo dentro de Hogwarts... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Y yo no lo ayude precisamente - intervino apenado el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Alicia.

\- Ahora lo veréis... - afirmó dando paso a Remus para que siguiera leyendo.

 **-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

\- ¡Fred Gideon Weasley! - rugió Molly Weasley.

\- ¡Sólo era una broma mamá! - se defendió Fred.

\- Ya debería conocernos - apoyó nervioso George

\- Los hermanos mayores protegen a sus hermanos pequeños, los ayudan a enfrentar sus miedos... - les reprendió Bill poniéndose serio.

\- Pero vosotros no hacéis nada de eso... - les reprochó Charlie.

\- Preferís infligir miedos... - negó decepcionado su padre haciendo sonrojar aún más a los gemelos.

\- Lo sentimos, de verdad... - se disculpó George.

\- Trataremos mejor a Ron... - juró Fred.

\- Me conformo con que me tratéis como a Harry - solicitó Ron.

\- ¡Eso está hecho! - prometieron rápidamente los gemelos.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar.**

\- Siento que Ron te asustase de esa manera por mi culpa - se disculpó Fred con Harry y después miró a Ron - Perdóname tú también, Ronnie..

Harry y Ron se miraron y se sonrieron antes de girarse hacia el travieso pelirrojo.

\- ¡Te perdonamos! - gritaron a la vez.

 **Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados.**

\- No lo parecía, lo estábamos... - aseguró Susan bones.

\- Si, yo pensaba que estaba teniendo un largo y raro sueño - se rió Dean.

\- Yo quería quedarme a toda costa - confesó la tímida Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff.

\- Yo tenía miedo de no quedar en Slytherin - afirmó Draco.

\- Y yo tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin... - asintió Theo.

 **Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

\- Pensaba que debía ser la primera para poder quedarme - se sinceró la niña avergonzada.

\- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte - le aseguró sonriendo el profesor de Pociones a una atónita castaña.

 **Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso? - se rió Sirius.

\- Sí y no te rías... No fue divertido... - protestó el azabache.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías? - se interesó Remus.

\- Siete... Era un maestro bastante odioso... - confesó Harry recordando ese día.

\- ¿Y por eso le pusiste el pelo azul? - preguntó el ojigris entre carcajadas.

\- Fue sin querer, me estaba gritando y me puse nervioso... - explicó el ojiverde enfurruñado.

\- ¿Y por qué te gritaba ese animal? - interrogó el animago dejando de reír de repente.

\- Decía que había copiado en un examen, pero no era verdad... - confesó el pequeño león.

\- ¿Qué pasó al final? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

\- Los Dursley me castigaron y el profesor me suspendió... - respondió Harry indiferente.

\- Le haremos una visita a ese profesor - prometió el ojigris.

\- Le enseñaré como cambiar de color el cabello... - se apuntó enseguida Tonks.

\- Eso es, le demostraremos que nadie se mete con la familia... - añadió Charlie.

\- Ahora parecen unos mafiosos - comentó Dean a Harry, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione mientras los adultos exageraban de su cruzada personal.

 **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

\- No tenía ni idea de que te sentías así Harry, siento haber sido tan fría... - se disculpó la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- No se preocupe profesora, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo - le aseguró el azbache sonriente.

\- Quizás debería ser un poco menos severa el primer día... - aventuró Minerva.

\- Eso podría ser una buena idea - felicitó Hermione - Todos estamos asustados el primer día...

 **Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

\- Seguramente los fantasmas hicieron su acostumbrado recibimiento anual a los alumnos... - adivinó el hombre lobo con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

 **-¿Qué es...?Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.**

\- ¿Ves? - se burló el castaño de manera infantil.

\- Eres un sabelotodo insoportable - protestó el animago.

\- No le digas así - lo defendió Harry serio.

\- ¿Te pones de su parte? - preguntó el ojigris poniendo carita de pena y volviéndo a hacer sonreir al niño.

\- No le hagas caso pequeño, Canuto es un inmaduro... - lo abrazó el castaño por detrás.

 **De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

 **-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

 **-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad...**

\- Por eso no pueden decidir su futuro - intervino Severus.

\- ¿Porque no es un fantasma? - preguntó Harry interesado.

\- Exacto, los fantasmas deciden sobre los fantasmas - le explicó su tío serpiente.

 **¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer añ respondió.**

\- ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! - se burló Remus.

\- ¡Qué hipócrita! - fingió escandalizarse Sirius.

\- Los fantasmas si saben como divertirse... - sonrió Severus divertido.

 **-¡Alumnos nuevos! -dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

\- Los fantasmas están tan emocionados con los alumnos nuevos que vienen cada año, como los alumnos nuevos que vienen cada año - sonrió el director.

 **Algunos asintieron.**

 **-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff-continuó el Fraile-. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

\- ¡Eso es competencia desleal! - se indignó el animago.

\- ¿Donde está el fantasma de Gryffindor? ¿No sale a recibir a sus futuros leones? - preguntó con burla Cedric.

\- Ese chico no me cae bien - susurró Sirius al oído de Harry.

\- Tiene razón padrino, no es competencia desleal porque todos los fantasmas de las casas tienen la misma oportunidad... - intentó convencerlo el ojiverde.

 **-En marcha -dijo una voz aguda-. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

 **La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

 **-Ahora formad una hilera -dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y seguidme.**

 **Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él.**

\- Ese eras tú, Seamus - adelantó el azabache.

\- ¡Por fin salgo! - se alegró el irlandés.

\- No te quejes, yo aún no he salido... - se quejó Dean.

 **Salieron de la habitación,volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados.**

\- Realmente te fijas en los detalles - comentó admirada Tonks.

 **En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro.**

\- Eso fue mi salvación - susurró el hombre lobo en el cuello del ojiverde.

 **En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.**

\- Parecíamos piratas a punto de ser tirados por la borda a los tiburones... - rió Dean aliviando la tensión al recordar ese momento del resto de los alumnos, en especial los de los cursos inferiores ya que lo tenían más reciente.

 **Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.**

\- ¿No teníais otro sitio a dónde mirar? - protestó el hombre lobo.

\- Los alumnos nuevos son el atractivo del primer día... - se excusó Percy.

\- ¡Pues mirad a las estrellas! - gritó Sirius.

 **Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

\- Eres una sabelotodo, como Lunático... - comentó burlón el animago.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó la niña fulminando al ojigris con la mirada.

\- Nada... - contestó el animago atemorizado por la pequeña leona.

Todos estallaron en ruidosas risas al ver al "temible Sirius Black" encogido por la furia de la pequeña leona.

 **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

\- La próxima vez que necesites volar puedes hacerlo aquí - lo instruyó su padrino ante la mirada de reproche de su responsable tío..

\- Es una gran idea - asintió Harry mirando hacia el techo entusiasmado.

\- Y esta vez, estaría bien que me avisases - le sugirió el ojigris.

\- Lo prometo - juró el niño solemne.

 **Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

\- Creo que el sombrero no habría querido ir nunca a esa casa... - aseguró Severus.

\- Lo entiendo... - asintió el ojiverde.

 **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo.**

\- ¿Un conejo? - se extrañó Draco.

\- Es lo que hacen los magos muggles - explicó Harry.

\- No hacen magia, sólo son trucos... - añadió sin poder evitarlo Hermione.

 **Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió.Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

 **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

 **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

 **Puedes tener bombines negros,sombreros altos y elegantes.**

 **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwartsy puedo superar a todos.**

 **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**

 **Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,donde habitan los valientes.**

 **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales.**

 **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

 **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**

 **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

 **O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

 **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.**

 **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

 **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

 **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

 **Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

\- ¡Fue la canción más increíble que he escuchado nunca! - sonrió Harry eocionado.

\- Es que no es una simple canción... - aseguró el director.

 **-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! -susurró Ron a a matar a Fred.**

\- ¿Puedo matarlo después de perdonarlo? - bromeó Ron.

\- Hmmm... Creo que no... - le siguió el juego el azabache.

\- Entonces creo que la próxima vez debería pensármelo antes de perdonar a alguno de los gemelos - resolvió divertido el pelirrojo haciendo reír a todos.

 **Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos.**

\- ¿Por qué te importaba eso? - preguntó Katie confundida.

\- No quería hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio... - confesó el niño.

\- ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer el ridículo? - se extrañó Oliver.

\- No sé, no tenía ni idea de magia... - se encogió de hombros el ojiverde harto de tanta pregunta.

\- Pero el sombrero no selecciona por la magia... - intervino Remus.

\- Pero nosotros no sabíamos eso cuando nos pusieron el sombrero - replicó Hermione.

 **El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento.**

\- Nadie se siente así antes de ser seleccionado... - aseguró Filius.

\- Te sientes pequeño, muy pequeño... - rió Bill.

 **Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

\- Entonces todos habríamos acabado en esa casa... - afirmó Blaise.

\- Así no habría enfrentamientos... - asintió Neville.

\- ¡Mira que simple habría sido resolver la rivalidad de las casas! - se maravilló Theo.

\- Los alumnos podríamos unirnos en una sola casa si quisiésemos... - sugirió Harry.

\- Puede que algún día lo consigamos... - le prometió Hermione.

\- Sería genial poder hablar o ser amigo de quien te de la gana - aseguró Dean.

\- Me parece que ustedes ya han empezado esa utopía - apuntó Dumbledore señalando la zona dónde estaba Harry, y como a su alrededor había serpientes, tejones, águilas y leones.

 **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

 **-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen -dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

 **Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

 **-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero.**

-¡ Bieeen! - gritaron los tejones.

\- La profesora Sprout ha sido la medalla de oro este curso - aplaudió Cedric.

\- ¿De oro? - preguntó Ron despistado.

\- Las Olimpiadas de los profesores... - le explicó la castaña exasperada.

 **La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

 **-¡Bones, Susan!**

 **-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

\- ¡Ohhhh! La segunda también es una tejona... - se rió el animago.

 **-¡Boot, Terry!**

 **-¡RAVENCLAW!**

\- ¡Medalla de plata para Ravenclaw! - celebró Cho con voz chillona.

 **La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

\- Gracias por recibirme y hacerme sentir bienvenido... - agradeció la pequeña águila.

\- Eres un aguilucho, siempre tendrás un sitio en nuestro nido... - le aseguró Penolope, una de las prefectas de su casa.

 **Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda,que estalló en vivas.**

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR EN EL PODIUM! - celebró feliz el ojigris.

\- ¿En serio hacen eso los jefes de casa? - preguntó Neville a Draco, que estaba enfrente suya.

\- Creo que sí - afirmó Draco mirando el rostro furioso de Severus al recordar que Slytherin había quedado fuera del podium.

 **Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderéis a comportaros? - los riñó la pelirroja cansada.

\- Mmmmm... ¿nunca? - sonrió Fred.

\- Sí, esa parece ser la fecha correcta... - afirmó enseñando sus diente blancos George.

 **Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry;después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

\- A lo mejor era yo la que te parecía desagradable - sugirió triste la corpulenta niña.

\- No, no es eso... - aseguró el ojiverde que no quería que la slytherin se sintiese ofendida.

\- El señor Oscuro y yo eramos tus referencias de Slytherin... Normal que pensases eso... - lo entendió el rubio.

\- Eres mucho mejor de lo que crees, Draco - lo consoló Harry.

\- Claro que sí - aseguró Hermione.

\- Es un presumido pero... - rió Pansy.

\- Es el mejor amigo del mundo... - añadió Daphne abrazando a Draco.

 **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

\- Pues te aseguro que aquí todos te querían en su equipo-casa... - afirmó convencido el animago.

\- Claro que sí, en Hufflepuff habrías sido muy bien recibido - estuvo de acuerdo Cedric.

\- Yo habría sido tu compañero de habitación y tu amigo - aseguró Terry Boot.

\- Y en Slytherin habrías sido también muy bien recibido... - intervino Blaise.

\- ¡Pero es nuestro leoncito! - rió Fred haciendo reír a todos.

 **-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

 **-¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

Harry lo reconoció como el Hufflepuff de su curso al que intentaban convencer el Ravenclaw y el Hufflepuff mayores de que él era un mago oscuro.

 **Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

 **-Finnigan, Seamus.**

\- ¡Ahí voy! - gritó Seamus emocionado.

\- ¡Suerte! - le deseó Dean.

 **El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

\- Le costó decidirse entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff - confesó el irlandés.

\- Te habríamos aceptado en Hufflepuff - aseguró un Hufflepuff de séptimo.

\- Me gusta ser un león pero habría sido feliz entre tejones... - sonrió agradecido Seamus.

 **-Granger, Hermione.**

\- Me toca - comentó nerviosa la niña.

\- Suerte mini- Lily - le sonrió el ojigris.

\- Gracias Sirius - le agradeció la niña poniéndose roja.

 **Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

 **-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero.**

\- También tuvo dudas conmigo - confesó por primera vez la castaña.

\- ¿Ravenclaw verdad? - adivinó Remus.

\- Sí, pero el sombrero dijo que en Gryffindor encontraría mi lugar y una familia... - asintió Hermione, que ahora sabía lo acertado que había estado el viejo sombrero de enviarla a Gryffindor, allí había encontrado una familia.

 **Ron gruñó.**

\- Lo siento, fui un imbécil - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes, sé que ya no piensas así - le sonrió la castaña con timidez.

 **Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

\- No he conocido a nadie más pesimista - negó Remus.

\- Pues yo conozco a alguien que podría hacerte competencia... - sonrió Dumbledore mirando a Severus, que lo fulminó con la mirada ofendido.

 **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!,**

\- Todavía no me creo que sea un Gryffindor - se sonrojó el tímido león.

\- ¡Pues hazte a la idea de una vez! - le gritó Seamus riendo.

\- ¡Está claro que eres un león! - sonrió Theo.

Neville se sonrojó otra vez y sonrió complacido al sentirse querido y aceptado.

 **Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal,Morag.**

\- ¿Querías llevártelo de recuerdo? - se burló George.

\- Es un souvenir muy original.. - afirmó entre risas Fred.

\- ¡Dejadle en paz! - les riñó Harry.

\- Lo que pasa es que están celosos de que a ellos no se les haya ocurrido hacerlo en su ceremonia de selección... - se burló Charlie ayudando al ojiverde y a Neville con los descarados e incorregibles gemelos.

Los gemelos le sacaron la lengua a su hermano mayor y le giraron la cara haciéndose los ofendidos.

 **Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

\- ¡Enhorabuena Draco! ¡Conseguiste lo que querías! - lo felicitó el azabache.

\- ¿Potty? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Draco preocupado - Eso ya pasó, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí pero ese día no te felicité - le sonrió el león.

 **Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacció no quedaba mucha ... Nott...**

\- ¡Enhorabuena Theo! - volvió a felicitar el ojiverde.

\- Yo quería ser un Ravenclaw... - confesó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Pues te fastidias! ¡Eres nuestra dulce serpiente sabelotodo! - replicó Pansy.

\- Y te necesitamos... Slytherin te necesita... - aseguró Daphne.

 **Parkinson...**

\- ¡Bravo Pansy! - celebró el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Gracias Harry, eres muy dulce... - le sonrió la morena.

\- Y-yo es-tooo... Gracias - tartamudeó nervioso el azabache.

 **Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil...**

\- Una para cada casa - comentó Neville.

\- Suerte que no fueron una leona y una serpiente... - intervino el animago.

\- ¿Se habrían distanciado? - preguntó Harry entendiendo a lo que se refería su padrino.

\- Seguramente - asintió el ojigris.

 **Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

 **-¡Potter; Harry!**

\- Es el turno de mi cachorro - aplaudió el animago saltando en su asiento.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta - siseó burlón el pocionista.

\- Cállate murciélago... - replicó el ojigris sacándole la lengua.

\- Cállate tú, pulgoso... - le respondió el ojinegro devolviéndole el infantil gesto.

\- Callaos los dos o no acabaremos nunca este capítulo... - los riñó Remus antes de continuar leyendo mientras Harry sonreía al ver las muecas idénticas que su tío Sev y su padrino hacían a su tío Remus.

Estaba claro que esos dos tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban.

 **Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

 **-¿Ha dicho Potter?**

 **-¿Ese Harry Potter?**

\- ¿Qué os pasa? - los riñó Remus.

\- ¡Es sólo un niño! - se indignó Molly.

 **Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente,miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

\- Ayudó mucho dejar de verlos.. - comentó el pequeño león.

\- Nosotros te protegeremos de "toda esa gente que no respete tu espacio personal" - aseguró Sirius con mirada peligrosa.

Muchos de los alumnos tragaron saliva asustados al advertir el tono de amenaza del, hasta hacía unos días, preso de Azkaban.

 **\- Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor,lo veo.**

\- ¡Gryffindor! - celebró contento Neville

\- Eres valiente como James - murmuró orgulloso Sirius.

 **Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento,**

\- Ravenclaw - aseguró Terry.

\- Inteligente como Lily - sonrió con nostalgia Remus.

 **oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante...**

\- Hufflepuff - adivinó Justin.

\- Y leal como tu padrino y tu tío Remus - sonrió Severus con sinceridad.

 **Entonces,¿dónde te pondré?**

\- ¡En Slytherin! - gritó Blaise.

\- ¡En Gryffindor! - rugieron Seamus y Dean.

\- ¡En Hufflepuff! - bramó Cedric riendo.

\- ¡En Ravenclaw! - chilló Cho Chang.

 **Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, enSlytherin no».**

\- Lo siento, como he dicho antes... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Tranquilo, lo entendemos... - lo tranquilizó Dapnhe.

 **-En Slytherin no, ¿eh? -dijo la vocecita-. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro,mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

\- ¡Quería enviarte a Slytherin! - gritó Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw.

\- Sí - afirmó Harry con esa seguridad que le había transmitido su padrino y su tío.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Sirius fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a decir algo malo de su cachorro.

 **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido**

\- El sombrero siempre tiene en cuenta la voluntad del alumno... - intervino el director come caramelos de limón.

\- Por eso yo fuí a Gryffindor.. - afirmó Sirius orgulloso.

\- Y yo - sonrió Harry.

\- También tiene que ver el hecho de que seáis dos descerebrados y locos suicidas... - se burló Severus.

\- ¡Harry no es ningún descerebrado! - protestó Remus.

\- Eso, mi cachorro no es... - lo apoyó Sirius hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que su lobito había querido decir y lo miró con indignación - ¡Eh! Yo tampoco soy ningún descerebrado...

Harry, Remus y Severus se rieron mientras Sirius ponía morritos y los miraba a todos ofendido.

 **y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento.**

\- ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? - preguntó Sirius sonriéndole con cariño

\- Pues no... - se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - se interesó el castaño.

\- Estaba contento de estar en Gryffindor, no podía pensar en nada... - dijo sin más el niño.

 **Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».**

\- Harry no es un trofeo - los riño Arthur Weasley.

\- Lo sabemos, es nuestro hermanito enano... - afirmó George.

 **Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento cachorro... - interrumpió el ojigris aguantando la risa.

\- Habíamos planeado prepararte para esa cosas antes de que entraras en Hogwarts - le contó el castaño con tono de disculpa.

\- No importa, es un poco incomodo pero no es tan malo... - le quitó el importancia sonriendo el azabache.

 **Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió.**

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, me hacía falta - agradeció el ojiverde.

\- Lo sé, siempre estaré para ti - prometió el semigigante.

 **Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta,en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate.**

\- No hay mejor carta de presentación que mi cromo de las ranas de chocolate... - aseguró el director de Hogwarts.

\- Tiene toda la razón, director - estuvo de acuerdo Cedric.

 **El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar.**

\- Faltas tú, Ron - intervino Hermione ansiosa.

\- Y Blaise - añadió Theo.

 **A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 **Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

 **-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente -dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry,**

\- ¿Pomposamente? - preguntó Percy a Harry.

\- Y-yoo... L-lo siento - se disculpó el niño temiendo haber enfadado a uno de sus hermanos.

\- No pidas disculpas pequeñajo, es cierto que Percy se ha vuelto un pomposo... - intervino Charlie.

\- Eso es porque ahora tengo que ser el hermano mayor... Vosotros os borrastéis... - se quejó

\- Lo sentimos Pers... - se disculpó Charlie.

\- No volveremos a dejarte solo - prometió Bill.

 **mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

\- ¡Muy bien Blaise! - lo felicitó el ojiverde.

\- Gracias Harry - le sonrió feliz el moreno.

 **La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.**

\- Pronto aparecerá la comida - anunció Sirius contento.

Bueno, aquí la primera parte del capítulo. Sigo sin mucho tiempo así que no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, me encanta leerlos.


	19. El sombrero seleccionador parte 2

**EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR PARTE 2**

 _Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling, los garabatos a mi imaginación._

 **Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

\- ¡Es que no hay nada que me guste más! - exclamó contento el director.

\- El mini auror sabe hacer su trabajo - aprobó Alastor.

\- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Observar y leer de manera correcta lo que pasa a su alrededor, Dora - respondió Kingsley con paciencia y cariño.

 **-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!**

 **Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

\- ¡Me encantan tus discursos Dumby! - gritó Sirius.

\- Son tan profundos... - ironizó Severus.

\- Nada mejor que unas sabias palabras para empezar un curso escolar - añadió riendo Remus.

 **Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

 **-Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? -preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

\- Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore - se disculpó el ojiverde mirando apenado al director, que le sonreía divertido y para nada ofendido.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Harry, el director de Hogwarts está totalmente loco - lo tranquilizó Severus riendo.

\- Mi querido Severus, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo... - coincidió el peliblanco mirando al pocionista sonriente.

 **-¿Loco? -dijo Percy con frivolidad-. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

\- No sabía que supieses cambiar tan rápido de tema - sonrió Fred admirado mientras le guiñaba un ojo al más serio de sus hermanos.

\- Me siento orgullosa de vosotros - intervino Molly mirando a sus cuatro hijos pequeños.

\- ¿Por qué mamá? - preguntó Ron sorprendido.

\- Porque todos mis hijos han recibido a "su nuevo hermano" con el cariño que merece desde el primer segundo - sollozó emocionada y orgullosa la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Estoy orgulloso de vosotros - añadió su padre sonriéndoles.

\- Nosotros también lo estamos - reconocieron a la vez Bill y Charlie.

 **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín,guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

\- Mmmmm... ¡Tengo hambre! - protestó Sirius sobándose el estomago.

\- Comeremos cuando termine el capítulo - prometió Dumbledore sonriendo.

\- ¡Bieeen! - celebraron Ron y Blaise.

 **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry,**

\- No lo mataron porque todavía está vivo - replicó furioso Charlie.

\- Pero eso no significa es que no lo intentaran - añadió igual de enfadado Bill.

\- Lo que significa es que Harry es un guerrero y no se rinde - los calmó con su voz suave y envolvente Kingsley.

 **pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.**

\- Esa es la definición de estupidez - siseó furioso Blaise.

\- Y de maldad - afirmó enfadado Ron.

\- Y de imbécil - sentenció Percy, sorprendiendo a los que lo conocían, que nunca le habían escuchado hablar así.

 **Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo,salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de los bombones de menta? - preguntó ofendido Draco.

\- Hmmm... ¿Qué no me gustan? - respondió con sonrisa descarada Harry.

\- Tú te lo pierdes... En nuestra mesa no los ponen - se quejó el rubio.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? - interrogó el ojiverde emocionado a sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Qué podéis guardármelos el próximo curso? - sugirió esperanzado el Slytherin.

\- Nooo - negó Ron con sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Queréis que me siente con vosotros? ¿En la mesa de los leones? - aventuró asustado Draco.

\- Estás invitado a hacerlo, todos lo estáis,pero no era eso... - aclaró la castaña.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - se rindió la serpiente.

\- Si te gusta la comida... - empezó Ron,

\- ... De los leones, tal vez sea porque... - siguió Hermione.

\- Seas un poco león... - terminó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Un león? - dudó el rubio.

\- ¡A mí también me gusta la comida de vuestra mesa! ¡Y mucho más que la de mi mesa! - interrumpió contento Blaise.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó Theo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Siii! Soy una serpiente-león o un león-serpiente... - aseguró el moreno.

\- Ambas son igual de horripilantes - protestó Pansy.

\- Pues Blaise también es muy leal así que añade un tejón a la imagen... - rió Draco.

\- ¡Iughhh! - se horrorizaron al imaginárselo Dapnhe y Pansy.

\- Pues la de Theo sería peor porque es muy listo... - comentó Blaise.

\- ¿Una serpiente-aguila? - preguntó el ojiverde intentando imaginar en su cabeza una criatura así.

\- ¿O una águila-serpiente? - dudó Ron frotándose la frente.

\- Todo esto es muy interesante... Pero quizás deberíamos terminar el capitulo hoy... - los interrumpió sarcástico Severus.

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas murciélago! - lo reprendió riendo el ojigris.

\- ¡No pretendas creerte joven chucho inmaduro! - le devolvió con una carcajada el ojinegro.

 **-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto -dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola,observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

\- Es difícil comer con un fantasma mirándote fijamente... - se quejó el azabache.

\- Ese es el viejo Nick, no dejes que te preocupe... - lo tranquilizó Remus.

\- Si, le gusta hacer su show de bienvenida... - añadió con cariño el animago.

 **-¿No puede...?**

 **-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años -dijo el lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

\- Puedes confiar en Nick - aseguró Bill.

\- A nosotros nos ha ayudado un montón de veces - asintieron los merodeadores.

\- ¡Y a nosotros! - afirmaron los gemelos, encantados de coincidir en algo con sus ídolos.

\- ¿Ayudaros? ¿En qué? - preguntó Molly seria.

\- En... - dudó George.

\- Nos indica el camino correcto - respondió rápidamente Fred.

 **-¡Yo sé quién es usted! -dijo súbitamente Ron-. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

\- ¡Ron! ¡Eso ha sido muy grosero! - lo acusó su madre.

\- Lo siento mamá, es que estaba muy emocionado... - intentó excusarse el pelirrojo.

\- A Nick no le importa que lo llamen así, le gusta - lo ayudó Bill.

 **-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... -comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

\- No le gusta que le interrumpan... - aseguró Sirius.

\- Sí, eso lo desconcentra... - añadió Remus.

\- Y se pierde en su guión - finalizó el animago.

 **-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

\- Nick estaría encantado con vosotros.. - rió Bill.

\- Cómo no hacerlo si le estáis ayudando con su show - afirmó Tonks.

\- Ojalá nunca se lo hubieras preguntado - gimió Dean recordando lo que hizo a continuación el fantasma.

 **Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

 **-Así -dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró.**

\- Eso es lo que quería hacer desde que os vio entrar por la puerta - rió Charlie.

\- Pobre, piensa que así resulta más terrorífico... - se "compadeció" el ojigris.

\- ¿Nick terorífico? Si es más tierno... - rió Fred.

 **Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.**

\- Eso es muy desagradable - se horrorizó Molly.

\- Y más en la mesa - asintió Pomona.

 **Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo:**

 **¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el ojigris sorprendido.

\- Ya lo has oído, Slytherin ganó... - sonrió Harry.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - insistió de manera infantil el animago.

\- Obviamente porque fue mejor... - respondió con arrogancia Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¡Súperalo, león arrogante! - se burló el pocionista sacándole la lengua al animago.

 **El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

 **Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

\- Lo siento Draco, pero me sigue pareciendo divertido - se disculpó riendo el azabache.

\- Pues para mí no fue nada divertido... - protestó el rubio, estremeciendose al recordar ese desagradable momento.

\- Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con Harry... - rieron Blaise y Theo.

 **-¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? -preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - se horrorizó Angelina.

\- Sólo era curiosidad - respondió el irlandés encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Curiosidad? Querrás decir morbo.. - replicó Alicia.

 **-Nunca se lo he preguntado -dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

\- Nosotros si - afirmó Sirius.

\- Pero nunca conseguimos que nos lo dijera - aclaró Remus rápidamente, al ver todas las miradas curiosas y ansiosas que los alumnos, y muy en particular su sobrino, les dirigían a su amigo y a él.

\- Seguro que Harry podría averiguarlo... - aseguró Ron orgulloso de su mejor amigo.

 **Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea,arroz con leche...Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

\- Tarta de melaza... Mmmmm... Mi favorita... - se relamió goloso el animago.

\- ¡Y la mía! - exclamó el ojiverde, encantado por la coincidencia.

 **-Yo soy mitad y mitad -dijo Seamus-. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para é demás rieron.**

\- ¿Se enfadó? - se preocupó Severus.

\- Un poco al principio, pero ahora le encanta la magia - respondió con despreocupación Seamus.

\- Me alegro señor Finnigan. - respiró más tranquilo el pocionista.

 **-¿Y tú, Neville? -dijo Ron.**

 **-Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja -dijo Neville-, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool,**

\- ¡Eso es horrible! - se escandalizó Molly.

\- Hablaré con Augusta... - prometió Minerva.

\- ¡Oh no! El tío Algie no trataba de hacerme daño... - aseguró Neville nervioso.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues lo disimula bastante bien... - replicó irónico el pocionista.

\- Tenían tantas ganas de que fuese un mago que... - intentó explicar el niño para calmar los ánimos.

\- Es tan malo inhibir la magia como intentar hacerla salir a la fuerza... - intervino Dumbledore serio con voz grave.

 **pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó.**

\- ¡Esto es demasiado! - se horrorizó otra vez la pelirroja.

\- ¡No me paso nada! - aseguró Neville de manera enérgica.

\- ¡Pero podía haberte pasado! - replicó enfadada la señora Weasley.

\- Nosotros tendremos un conversación con tu abuela en cuanto sálgamos de aquí - prometió Remus mirando al niño con cariño.

\- No hace falta - aseguró el tímido niño poniéndose rojo.

\- Sí hace falta - replicó Sirius tajante.

 **Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos.**

\- ¿Contentos de que estuvieras vivo? - preguntó enfadada Hermione.

\- No, de que hubiera hecho magia... - aclaró Neville de manera inocente.

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió pensar que habría pasado si no hubieses podido hacer magia..? - se interesó George serio.

\- Ehhh... Supongo que no... - dudó el pequeño león.

\- Y después somos nosotros los bestias... - refunfuño molesto Fred.

 **Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba.Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí.**

\- Yo mismo le explicaré un par de cosas a tu abuela, jovencito... - interrumpió enfadado el director.

\- De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore - asintió Neville encogiéndose en su sillón.

\- No ponga esa cara Longbottom, es por su bien.. - lo tranquilizó Severus, al ver la preocupación del niño.

 **Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir.**

\- Habrían podido ver lo mágico que es si no lo hubiesen presionado - murmulló enfadada Pomona.

\- Augusta ha cometido errores graves en su educación mágica - afirmó Minerva.

\- Sí, no nos olvidemos de la varita sin lealtad... - añadió Filius.

 **El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

-Estaba tan feliz... - sonrió con cariño Neville.

\- Que te quiera no significa que no sea un bruto - replicó Hermione sonriéndole a su compañero de casa.

\- Es un poco mayor y... - intentó defénderlo el tímido león mirando a Remus con súplica para que siguiese leyendo.

 **Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

\- ¿Estáis enfermos? - preguntó dramáticamente el ojigris.

\- No podéis hablar de clases antes de empezarlas - se quejó Fred.

\- Nosotros lo hicimos y no estalló ninguna guerra... - replicó Percy altanero.

\- Bueno, en realidad si hubo una guerra... Pero no fue por eso - divagó la castaña.

\- ¿Una guerra? ¿Qué me he perdido? - interrumpió sorprendido Ron.

\- La trampilla, Ronald... - suspiró Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Ah! Claro... Una guerra... - sonrió avergonzado el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

 **Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa.**

\- Mi buen amigo Hagrid sabe como disfrutar en los banquetes -rió Dumbledore.

\- Sus banquetes son los mejores, director - halagó el semigigante con su enorme cara roja.

 **La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore.**

\- Hablábamos de lo mucho que habías crecido desde que eras un bebé - aclaró el director con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Oh! -exclamó el niño sonrojándose.

\- El dulce y pequeño Harry... - se burló George.

\- Con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus manitos... - le siguió la broma Fred.

\- ¡Callaros ya! - los interrumpió el ojiverde tirándoles un cojín.

 **El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante,**

\- Eso no ha sido muy amable, cielo - lo riño suavemente Molly.

\- Al final de libro no pensarás lo mismo, mamá - le aseguró Ron, saliendo al rescate de su amigo.

 **conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

\- Una descripción muy acertada, excepto por lo del pelo grasiento - comentó arrogante Severus.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry con tristeza.

\- Son los vapores de las pociones los que hacen que parezca grasiento - asintió Sirius, dándole la razón a un sorprendido ojinegro.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - preguntó el pocionista, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

\- Lily me lo dijo - respondió con simpleza el ojigris.

 **Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó el animago preocupado.

\- Es difícil de explicar... - dudó el ojiverde.

\- Lo entenderás al final - lo ayudó Hermione.

 **-¡Ay! -Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

 **-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

\- Sé que no fuiste tú... Así qué ¿quién fue? - preguntó el ojigris al pocionista.

\- ¿Sabes que no fui yo? - se sorprendió, otra vez, Severus.

\- Sé que no has tratado bien a mi cachorro pero también sé que no le harías daño - afirmó convencido Sirius.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no podemos contar nada - asintió Harry.

\- Harry tiene razón, siga leyendo Remus - intervino Dumbledore dando por terminadas las preguntas curiosas.

 **-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? -preguntó a Percy.**

\- ¿Pensaste que había sido yo? - interrogó Severus al azabache.

\- Sí, lo siento - se disculpó el ojiverde - Me he equivocado en mis juicios en muchas ocasiones este curso...

\- Lo entiendo, además mi mirada no fue de bienvenida precisamente... - lo tranquilizó sonriéndole el pocionista.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! - rió divertido Harry.

 **-Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta...**

\- Sí que me gusta - replicó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Claro, por eso es el mejor - aseguró Remus haciendo sonrojar a Severus.

 **Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

\- No debería haberle dicho eso a Harry - interrumpió arrepentido Percy.

\- Esa era la única descripción de mi persona que podía darle - le quitó importancia el pocionista.

\- Pero lo que le dije... - protestó el serio pelirrojo.

\- No tenía otra información - afirmó terco Severus.

\- Lo que Percy quiere decir es que siente que de alguna manera puso a Harry en contra suya... - aclaró Hermione, ayudando a Percy a expresar lo que le preocupaba.

\- Yo soy el único culpable - lo calmó Severus cuando entendió la culpa del intachable pelirrojo.

 **Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

\- Sí te miraba pero de reojo... - sonrió el ojinegro haciendo reír a Harry.

 **Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

\- Y ahí viene la parte aburrida - bostezó el animago.

\- Podías molestarte en escucharlo por una vez en tu vida - le sugirió Remus, dándole un codazo para que prestara atención.

 **-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.**

\- ¿En serio? - interrumpió el ojigris.

\- Sí, padrino - respondió extrañado el ojiverde de que fuese una novedad para su padrino.

\- En nuestra época no estaba prohibido - reveló Sirius, haciendo que algunos profesores protestaran indignados y otros como Dumbledore, Severus o Minerva sonrieran divertidos.

\- Sí que lo estaba Canuto... - afirmó Remus viendo la confusión reflejada en la cara de su sobrino.

\- Claro, como iba a cumplir las normas si ni siquiera se molestaba en saber cuales eran... - rió el profesor de Pociones, sorprendiendo una vez más a los alumnos que estaban empezando a conocer un nuevo Severus Snape.

\- ¿Seguro que estaba prohibido? - dudó con cara inocente el ojigris.

\- Sí, señor Black, estaba tan prohibido como lo está ahora... - aseguró Minerva, intentando poner un tono severo, pero aguantando la risa a duras penas.

 **Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

\- ¿Siempre tenéis que ser vosotros? - se quejó de manera dramática la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Está prohibido? - preguntaron cómicamente los gemelos mirándose el uno al otro.

\- A los señores Black y Lupin ya no puedo castigarlos pero puedo castigarlos a ustedes... - los retó con la mirada la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Ahora ya sabemos que está prohibido... - aseguró Fred de manera inocente, una cara ensayada durante horas en el espejo.

\- Claro, sólo sufríamos un pequeño problema de desinformación - añadió George con idéntica cara e idénticas horas de ensayo.

 **-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso.**

\- Sólo dos semanas para que seas buscador - aplaudió el animago emocionado.

\- En realidad, no me seleccionaron en esas pruebas... - negó con timidez el azabache.

\- ¿Entonces en cuales? - interrogó Sirius.

\- Ya lo verás, fue muy... - respondió Harry buscando la palabra correcta.

\- Emocionante - lo ayudó Ron.

\- Peligroso - replicó Hermione.

\- Divertido - sugirió Dean.

\- Valiente - afirmó Neville.

\- Noble - concedió Draco mirando al ojiverde con una sonrisa de disculpa por lo que pasaría en unos pocos capitulos.

\- Ahora si que me ha entrado la curiosidad.. - protestó el ojigris adivinando que no le contarían nada más por ahora.

 **Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

\- ¿Una muerte muy dolorosa? - se extrañó Remus.

\- ¿Es necesario asustarlos así? - preguntó Molly enfadada.

\- Y después me acusan a mí de tener poco tacto con los niños... - negó con la cabeza Alastor.

\- Era necesario que entendieran que no debían acercarse a ese pasillo - explicó el director.

\- ¿Y qué tal un hechizo que no les permitiera subir al tercer pasillo? - sugirió Sirius irónico, alzando sus cejas.

\- A lo mejor eso habría sido más efectivo para detener al trio de oro... - apoyó George.

\- Nada puede detener al trio de oro... - negó divertido Fred.

\- ¿El trío de oro? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Sí, vosotros tres lo sois - respondió Fred mirando con orgullo a los tres pequeños leones.

\- Me gusta - afirmó Tonks con aprobación.

\- A mi también, el trío de oro y los merodeadores... - murmulló el ojigris planeando aventuras y fechorías para el próximo curso.

\- No, Canuto, ahora eres profesor.. - negó con desprobación el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Y? - se encogió de hombros Sirius.

\- No puedes... - explicó paciente el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué? - insistió tercamente el eterno adolescente rebelde Black.

\- Porque debes dar ejemplo, pulgoso - señaló obvio el pocionista.

\- Y eso es lo que haré... - sonrió malicioso el animago.

 **Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

\- Pensé que estaba de broma - se excusó poniéndose rojo el ojiverde.

 **-¿Lo decía en serio? -murmuró a Percy.**

 **-Eso creo -dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore-. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

\- Contamos a los prefectos lo que consideramos correcto que deben saber - aclaró serio el director.

\- Lo entiendo, director Dumbledore - se apresuró a asegurar humildamente Percy.

 **-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! -exclamó Dumbledore.**

\- ¡Oh no! - se lamentó Minerva.

\- La tortura de cada curso - siseó molesto Severus.

 **Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

\- ¿No os gusta la canción del colegio? - preguntó el director con una sonrisa inocente.

\- La canción sí... - aclaó la profesora.

\- Pero una panda de cernícalos desafinando no - terminó tajante el pocionista.

 **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

\- Es el Karaoke más genial que ví en mi vida - recordó emocionado Dean.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo - asintió de acuerdo la castaña.

\- ¿Qué es un karaoke? - preguntó Ron.

\- Es un lugar donde te pasan la letra por una pantalla y tú cantas - le explicó de manera simple el ojiverde.

 **-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! -dijo Dumbledor-. ¡Y allá vamos!**

\- El próximo curso le pediré prestadas unas orejeras - le comento el pocionista a Pomona.

\- Traeré unas para cada profesor - prometió la profesora de Herbología.

 **Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

\- Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,enséñanos algo, por favor - cantaron los merodeadores.

\- ¡Nooo, por favor! - suplicó el ojinegro.

\- Vamos Severus, si sabemos que te encanta... - se burló Sirius.

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,enséñanos algo, por favor.** \- volvieron a empezar a cantar el animago y el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué no os saltáis esa parte? - lo intentó de nuevo el pocionista.

 **Aun que seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes.**

 **Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**

\- Tú eres el único con pulgas, chucho pulgoso... - rió burlón el ojinegro.

\- Si sigues interrumpiendo empezaremos de nuevo - lo amenazó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa dulce, que no engañaba a nadie.

 **Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

\- Eso es un poco siniestro - reprobó Molly.

\- Eso mismo he pensado yo siempre - apoyó Filius.

 **Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

\- Siempre dando la nota vosotros dos ¿eh? - reprendió con una sonrisa la pelirroja a sus traviesos y divertidos gemelos.

\- Hogwarts necesita de nuestro arte... - aseguró Fred solemnemente.

 **Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y,cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

\- Esos gemelos Weasley son unos chicos realmente estupendos y divertidos - alabó el director mirando a Molly con cariño.

\- Gracias Dumbledore, es usted muy paciente con mis pequeños demonios... - agradeció la matriarca de los Weasley.

 **-¡Ah, la música! -dijo, enjugándose los ojos-. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

\- Tu primera noche en Hogwarts... - comentó Remus enternecido.

\- Seguro que te metiste en algún lío - aventuró el animago.

\- Pues no... - respondió el ojiverde, temiendo haber decepcionado a su padrino.

 **Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de má piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida.**

\- Pareces agotado... - adivinó el hombre lo con preocupación.

\- Lo estaba, pero se me pasó en cuanto dormí... - lo tranquilizó su pequeño.

 **Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.**

\- Puede que estuviese algo dormido para sorprenderse... Pero no lo suficiente para observar los detalles... - comentó Alastor admirado, una vez más, por el talento del niño.

\- Se te cae la baba abuelo Ojoloco... - se burló Tonks de su mentor haciendo reír a Kingsley, que había pensado lo mismo.

 **Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron sú bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

\- Peeves... - adivinó Remus.

\- Ese duende es el ser casi vivo más divertido del castillo... - rió Sirius recordando las fechorías del poltergeist en sus años en Hogwarts.

 **-Peeves -susurró Percy a los de primer año-. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. -Levantó la voz-: Peeves, aparece.**

\- Es mejor que no lo llames... - recomendó el hombre lobo.

\- Ahora querrá lucirse delante de los nuevos... - añadió asintiendo el animago.

 **La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

 **-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

\- Esa amenaza resultaría mejor si fueses un Slytherin - afirmó sinceramente Theo.

\- Sí, Peeves sabe que el Baron sólo ayuda a las serpientes - apoyó Blaise a su amigo.

\- Bueno entonces si queremos algo del Baron sólo tenemos que pedirselo a un Slytherin - resolvió riendo Ron.

\- Es una buena idea, vosotros podéis ayudarnos con Nick - aceptó Draco.

\- El fraile ayuda poco, pero a todas las casas... Asi que los tejones no podemos hacer mucho... - intervino Cedric.

\- No importa, podéis pedirnos ayuda igual - aseguró Theo sonriendo.

 **Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

 **-¡Oooooh! -dijo, con un maligno cacareo-. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos.**

\- Le encanta hacer eso - rió Charlie.

\- Peeves es un genio - gimió Fred con entusiasmo.

\- Nos inspira tanto... - añadió George con adoración.

 **Todos se agacharon.**

\- Buenos reflejos - halagó Alastor a los leones.

 **-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! -gritó enfadado Percy.**

\- No valdrá de nada... - adivinó Sirius.

\- Y si te enfadas es peor - aseguró Remus al pelirrojo prefecto.

 **Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

\- Lo siento Neville, parece que tu entrada al castillo fue un poco accidentada... - lo consoló con lástima el hombre lobo.

\- Sí, bueno... - dudó nervioso el más tímido de los leones.

\- No te preocupes, los merodeadores le daremos su merecido - prometió el animago.

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta... - agradeció Neville sonrosado, pero ni Sirius ni Remus le hicieron caso, ya estaban discutiendo sobre la broma que le harían a Peeves.

 **-Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves -dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando-. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

\- A Lunático si que le hacía caso y era prefecto - replicó Sirius.

\- Que me hiciera caso no tenía nada que ver con que fuera prefecto... - sonrió con una pizca de arrepentimiento el castaño.

 **Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

 **-¿Santo y seña? -preguntó.**

 **-Caput draconis -dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared.**

 **Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

\- El mejor sitio del castillo - aseguró Alicia.

\- Nuestra sala común es genial - añadió Angelina.

\- Es muy acogedora - asintió Katie con timidez.

\- Sí, te ayuda a sentirte en casa... - afirmó Hermione.

 **Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, ya los niños por otra puerta.**

\- ¿Ya has estado en el dormitorio de las niñas? - preguntó pícaramente Sirius.

\- No, ¿para qué? - preguntó el niño de manera inocente - Ya vemos a Hermione en la sala común...

\- ¡Oh Lunático! Nuestro cachorro es tan tierno... - exclamó el pelinegro, conmovido por la ternura de su ahijado.

\- Déjalo en paz, Canuto... - lo defendió su tío.

 **Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

\- ¿En serio? Ni un sólo pequeño paseo nocturno - preguntó anhelante el ojigris.

\- No padrino, me costaba no caerme dormido - sonrió con timidez el ojiverde.

\- No le hagas caso pequeño, no tienes porque romper las normas para hacer feliz a Canuto - lo tranquilizó el hombre lobo acariciándole con ternura.

\- ¡Eh! Que yo no dije eso - se quejó el animago pero el castaño no le hizo caso y siguió la lectura.

 **-Una comida increíble, ¿no? -murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas-. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

\- Esa rata es un desperdicio de espacio - ladró Canuto.

\- Eso es lo mismo que piensa Tio Vernon de mí... - confesó el azabache avergonzado.

Remus le quitó el libro y se lo pasó a Sirius, le dio la vuelta en su regazo, para que el niño lo mirase a los ojos, y le habló con voz suave y envolvente.

\- Primero: ese Vernon no es tu tío... Severus y yo somos tus tíos, ¿de acuerdo? - le preguntó con tono firme pero dulce.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el pequeño león con timidez.

\- Segundo: Tú eres un diamante, un guerrero, un salvador de los buenos y más nobles valores - le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y yo soy tu padrino! - exclamó Sirius haciendo reir a todos y muy en concreto a Harry.

 **Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

\- Si te sirve de consuelo no me quedaba más... - lo consoló el pelirrojo.

\- Me consuela un poco no haberla desperdiciado... - afirmó solemnemente el ojiverde.

 **Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino.**

\- A lo mejor es verdad, puede que seas una serpiente - aventuró Theo.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar - lo tentó Draco.

\- Ahora soy un león amigo de las serpientes... Y me gusta tanto como me gusta ser un león... - sonrió negando con la cabeza el ojiverde.

\- Está bien, teníamos que intentarlo... - se encogió de hombros Pansy.

\- Lo entendemos, pero Harry es nuestro... - rió Ron.

\- ¿Vuestro? ¡De eso nada! ¡Es mio! - le refutó Sirius.

\- Sirius... - susurró con tono de advertencia Remus.

\- Valeeee... - accedió el ojigris con sonrisa traviesa - ¡Harry es de los merodeadores!

\- ¡Canuto! - lo riñó esta vez riendo el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! - pareció entender el animago tras mirar a su lobito y luego a su antiguo enemigo - Esta bieeeen... Harry es de sus tíos el lobo y el murciélago y... ¡Es mucho más mioooo!

\- ¡Madura de una vez, chucho pulgoso! - se burló el pocionista.

\- No tiene pulgas - lo defendió el ojiverde.

 **Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

\- Siento haberte fastidiado tu primera noche - se disculpó el rubio de Slytherin.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Draco - coincidió Severus.

\- No es culpa vuestra que mi mente sea tan retorcida... - rió Harry.

 **Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó,no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

\- Y no lo he recordado hasta ahora - murmuró el azabache.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que significa? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

\- Ahora sí, pero eso ya no importa... - sonrió el ojiverde abrazándose a él.

\- Se terminó el capitulo - anunció el castaño, que aún estaba abrazado a su pequeño.

\- Ahora comeremos y después tendrán el reto del día libre - decidió Dumbledore - Seguiremos leyendo mañana después del desayuno.

El director hizo un gesto con su varita y el Gran Comedor volvió a estar lleno de largas mesas y numerosas sillas, una floritura más y las mesas estuvieron repletas de deliciosos manjares.

Cuando terminó de comer, Harry miró disimuladamente a la mesa de los profesores. Tras asegurarse de que la persona con la que quería hablar también había terminado, se decidió a actuar.

Les explicó brevemente a su tío y padrino que tenía algo que hacer y tras prometerles solemnemente que no saldría del castillo, ni haría nada peligroso, ni desaparecería durante horas... le permitieron levantarse.

Se dirigió a la mesa más alta y se plantó delante de su "victima".

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿podría hablar con usted? - preguntó con timidez.

\- Claro, joven Potter, demos un paseo - asintió el director levántandose de su silla.

Director y alumno, leones despierto y curiosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron hablando de trivialidades mientras se encaminaban a los jardines del castillo.

\- Y bien Harry, ¿qué me querías decir? - preguntó el anciano deteniéndose debajo de un gran árbol.

\- He estado pensando mucho y creo que... deberíamos... - divagó el niño.

\- Vamos Harry, sin miedo... - lo animó el peliblanco con voz suave.

\- Creo que podríamos leer un capítulo por la mañana y otro después de cenar - se atrevió a sugerir el azabache.

\- Harry, ya habíamos hablado de esto - replicó el director serio.

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento estaba débil... No había dormido mucho esa noche... Y había estado en la enfermería una semana sin comer... - enumeró el ojiverde intentando convencer al personaje de su primer cromo en las ranas de chocolate.

\- Eso es cierto - asintió de acuerdo el anciano.

\- Pero ahora como y duermo bien - continuó su cruzada personal el ojiverde.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso - sonrió el peliblanco.

\- Puedo hacerlo... - aseguró el azabache.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres un joven noble y valiente... Y también te gusta sacrificarte con frecuencia... - añadió Dumbledore sabiendo de lo que era capaz ese pequeño niño.

\- De verdad que estoy recuperado - volvió a asegurar Harry, sin reparar mucho en las palabras del monstruo de los caramelos de limón.

\- Tu salud no es un riesgo con el que podamos jugar - replicó tajante el director.

\- Por favor... - suplicó el niño.

\- Por ahora seguiremos leyendo un único capitulo por día - afirmó rotundo Dumbledore.

\- Pero... - protestó el azabache.

\- Más adelante podemos volver a tener esta conversación - intentó convencer el anciano al pequeño y terco león.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el ojiverde a regañadientes.

No se daría por vencido, convencería a su padrino y a sus tíos y ellos convencerían al testarudo director.

 _Y aquí os dejo un capítulo más, espero que os guste..._  
 _Gracias por leer._


	20. Planes de verano y malos entendidos

_**PLANES DE VERANO Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS**_

 **Aquí os dejo el capitulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Siento la tardanza en publicar, pero he tenido algunos problemillas personales y no he podido hacerlo antes.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Severus salió del castillo, después de comer, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras paseaba por los jardines , dentro de su cabeza se mantenía una batalla que llevaba un par de días volviéndolo loco, tenía que tomar una decisión por el bien de su salud mental.

Severus quería cambiar de vida, por eso tomó esa decisión con el órgano que había decidido clausurar hacía demasiados años, por eso eligió con el corazón.

Se paro junto a un árbol que conocía muy bien, ese árbol donde tantas tardes se había sentado con Lily.

Acarició su rugosa corteza con sus largos dedos pálidos y sonrió dando la bienvenida a todos esos recuerdos que hacía años había enterrado y cerrado bajo llave por haber sido demasiado dolorosos.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo para rogar por el perdón de dos niños de once años, uno decía haberlo hecho ya pero no estaba seguro que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos lo hubiera hecho, el otro no confiaba en que lo perdonara del todo tampoco...

Se encontró a Harry, que volvía de hablar con Dumbledore, en la puerta del castillo. El niño le sonrió con cariño al verlo.

\- Hola tío Sev, ¿has salido a pasear tú solo? - le preguntó el pequeño león con esa cara inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- Sí, necesitaba poner mi mente en orden - le explicó el pocionista con dulzura.

\- Lo entiendo, han pasado tantas cosas estos días - suspiró el ojiverde con cansancio.

\- Sí, demasiadas cosas como para que todo siga igual - aceptó el profesor con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- ¿Igual? No entiendo... - lo miró confuso el azabache.

\- Ahora lo ves a entender... Necesito que busques al señor Longbottom y... - le pidió el ojinegro.

\- ¿A Neville? - lo interrumpió extrañado el ojiverde.

\- Sí, a Neville... Quiero hablar con los dos en mi despacho - repitió el Slytherin.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - se preocupó el leoncito.

\- Necesito sincerarme con vosotros y que vosotros lo hagáis conmigo... - le explicó pacientemente su tío.

\- Vale - aceptó el Gryffindor encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- Espera Harry - lo detuvo el profesor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó el niño dando media vuelta.

\- Quiero que Longbottom venga por su propia voluntad - exigió el pelinegro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - volvía a preguntar Harry sin entender.

\- No tiene que venir si no quiere... No habrá ningún castigo si no viene, quiero que lo sepa... - aclaró rotundo el pocionista.

\- Vale, se lo diré - prometió el ojiverde.

\- Tú tampoco tienes que venir si no quieres - añadió el Slytherin.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! - aseguró ofendido el león - ¿Nos esperas en tu despacho?

\- Sí... - afirmó el ojinegro.

\- Vale, voy a buscarlo - dijo, recuperando la sonrisa, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Gracias, Harry - agradeció a la espalda del chico que ya se había dado la vuelta para volver al comedor.

\- De nadaaa - respondió el ojiverde mientras se alejaba corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Severus sonrió con cariño, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista y se giró para ir a su despacho.

Unos minutos más tarde unos tímidos golpes se escucharon en el despacho del jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Dos leones entraron despacio, con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro, tras el permiso de su profesor.

\- Sentaros - les indicó Severus señalándoles un cómodo sofá.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar profesor? - preguntó Harry con solemnidad.

-¿Profesor? ¿Vuelvo a ser profesor? - inquirió decepcionado el pocionista.

\- Para mi no, pero no sé como llamarte cuando... - se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

\- Harry, sólo en mi clase soy el profesor Snape... - le explicó su tío más contento.

\- De acuerdo tío Sev - sonrió encantado el niño.

\- Aunque si es muy confuso para ti, puedes llamarme tío Sev siempre - dudó el pelinegro.

\- No te preocupes, me acostumbraré - aseguró el azabache.

\- Bien, hablemos del motivo porque os mandé llamar entonces - dijo el profesor mientras les daba la espalda para servirles un zumo.

\- Sí, por favor... Me mata la curiosidad... - gimió el ojiverde, quién aunque no lo vio hizo sonreír a Severus, divertido por su desmesurada curiosidad.

\- Empezaré por pediros disculpas - comenzó el ojinegro poniendo unos zumos de calabaza delante de ellos.

\- No hace falta - lo interrumpió el azabache agarrando su vaso.

\- No me interrumpas... - lo reprendió su tío con cariño.

\- Valeeee - aceptó el buscador de Gryffindor riendo.

\- A Harry ya le he pedido disculpas pero mi sobrino no ha sido el único al que he tratado mal este curso - continuó el pocionista.

\- No se preocupe profesor Snape, estoy seguro que el próximo curso será mucho mejor - lo tranquilizó el alumno favorito de Pomona.

\- Eso te lo garantizo - le juró Severus.

\- Yo también me esforzaré más en sus clases - prometió Neville sonriendo.

\- Te ayudaré a ponerte al día y prometo no ponerte nervioso - afirmó con seguridad el Slytherin.

\- Esa si será una gran ayuda... -rió el vergonzoso león.

\- ¿A mi tampoco me pondrás nervioso? - preguntó con un poco de celos el ojiverde.

\- A ti te daré algún susto por las espalda si te pillo hablando con Weasley... - sonrió con malicia Snape.

\- Eso será muy a meenudo... - rió Neville.

\- ¡Nev! - exclamó Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el bonachón muchacho.

\- No te disculpes Neville, tienes toda la razón - afirmó el ojinegro con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Claro... Ahora los dos os ponéis en mi contra - se quejó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca estaremos en tu contra... - afirmó serio el profesor, mientras Neville asentía frenético.

\- Lo sé - aceptó sonriendo el azabache mirando a los dos.

\- Quiero contarte el motivo de mi rencor, Neville, no es una excusa, sólo una explicación... - volvió a sus disculpas la serpiente.

\- Me encantaría escucharla - sonrió Neville con timidez.

\- Hay una profecía, no puedo contarte sobre eso, pero si decirte que había dos candidatos... Harry era uno y tú eras el otro... - explicó Severus.

\- ¿Por eso quiere matarme Voldemort? - preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño Potter.

\- Sí, esa es la razón -contestó el ojinegro asintiendo.

\- ¿Y eligió a Harry? - preguntó ahora el castaño.

\- Sí, lo marcó como su igual - reveló el Slytherin.

\- ¿Entonces yo pude haber estado en tu lugar? - preguntó Neville angustiado mirando a Harry.

\- Eso parece... - asintió asombrado el buscador de los leones.

\- Mis padres... Ellos no... Ellos no están bien... - reveló el inseguro león.

\- Sé lo que les pasó y lo siento... - se disculpó con pena el pocionista.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? Bueno, si quieres contármelo... - preguntó con timidez el ojiverde, que no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo

\- Unos mortifagos los torturaron y... Y ellos... - titubeó Neville, que era parecía incapaz de seguir hablando.

\- Sus mentes todavía no se han recuperado... No han vuelto... - lo ayudó la serpiente.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó con horror el ojiverde entendiendo a que se refería su tío - Lo siento tanto Neville...

\- Al menos están vivos y tengo la esperanza de que algún día... - aventuró soñador el tímido Gryffindor.

\- Lo harán... - terminó Harry por él - Estoy seguro de que se recuperaran... -

\- Gracias Harry - agradeció Neville a Harry para después mirar a Snape - ¿Entonces nos odiabas por esa profecía?

\- No os odiaba, pero si estaba amargado... Lo que pasa es que la muerte de Lily fue muy dolorosa para mí... Todavía me siento culpable por ello... - confesó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Mi madre murió por esa profecía... Y mi padre... - empezó a entender el azabache.

\- Así es... - afirmó su tío abrazando al niño, que se había puesto triste al recordar la muerte de sus padres.

\- Pero tú no tienes la culpa, tío Sev - le discutió el valiente y noble leoncito, separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos..

\- Yo le hablé de la profecía a Voldemort - siguió su confesión el ex mortifago, temiendo que el ojiverde lo odiara.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó serio el buscador.

\- Porque fui un idiota... Y porque no sabía la consecuencias que traería - respondió Severus, que tenía serias dificultades para mantener la mirada inquisitiva de su sobrino.

\- Te equivocaste entonces - resolvió el muchacho de cara redonda.

\- Eso es, y todos nos hemos equivocado antes... Pero te perdonamos, ¿a que sí Nev? - añadió, abrazándolo él ahora, el curioso león.

\- Pues claro - respondió obvio el castaño que ya había empezado a sentirse cómodo ante el profesor.

\- Sois demasiado buenos - negó con la cabeza Snape sonriendo con agradecimiento.

\- Tu también lo eres- afirmó Harry para añadir después, al ver que Severus levantaba las cejas en señal de incredulidad - Ahora lo eres...

\- Muchas gracias chicos... - agradeció el ojinegro.

Tras esa esclarecedora conversación, alumnos y profesor, se despidieron para la cena y salieron del despacho de Snape.

Harry y Neville fueron en busca de sus amigos, hablando de la conversación que habían mantenido con su profesor y contentos de que todo fuera a ir mejor el curso siguiente.

No los encontraron en la sala común de los leones y tampoco en el Gran Comedor así que ambos muchachos decidieron salir a los jardines.

Allí se encontraron con Draco, Theo y Dean que los llevaron hasta el lago donde las chicas, Hermione, Daphne y Pansy, hablaban de manera animada mientras Ron, Blaise y Seamus discutían sobre quidditch.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Chicos dónde os habéis metido? - los interrogó Ron.

\- Teníamos algo importante que hacer - contestó Harry de manera misteriosa.

\- Sí, muy importante - aseguró Neville con el mismo tono después de mirar al ojiverde y sonreírle.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó el azabache a Blaise para cambiar de tema.

\- Les explicaba a estos dos ignorantes quien es el mejor equipo de quidditch -les respondió el moreno con falsa arrogancia.

\- No tienes ni idea... - le rebatió el pelirrojo.

\- Ni tú tampoco, las Avispas... - lo interrumpió Seamus.

\- ¡Basta! - chilló Pansy.

\- ¡Nos tienen hartas con tanto quidditch! - protestó Hermione.

\- ¿Acaso no saben hablar de otra cosa? - se quejó Daphne.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo todos juntos? - propuso Harry intentando apaciguar los ánimos entre ambos sexos.

\- ¿Algo como qué? - se interesó Theo.

\- No sé... ¿Se te ocurre algo? - preguntó el ojiverde levantando una ceja.

\- No sé si tendremos muchas cosas en común... - dudó Draco.

\- Claro que sí... Todos queremos ser felices y tenemos sueños y planes... ¡Planes! ¡Eso es! - recitó Harry hasta que una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

\- ¡Estás muy loco Potty! - rió Draco divertido.

\- Noooo... Estoy muy cuerdooo... - aseguró el buscador poniendo cara y voz de trastornado, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Basta Harry, explica lo que se te ha ocurrido... - le pidió Hermione intentando dejar de reír.

\- Sí, porque está claro que se te ha ocurrido algo... - adivinó su mejor amigo.

\- Podemos hablar de nuestros planes de vacaciones... - sugirió el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es un buen tema de conversación... - coincidió Dean.

\- Y quizás podríamos planear algo juntos... - aventuró Harry mirando a todos los chicos.

\- ¡Eso es una idea genial! - celebró saltando Blaise.

\- Yo pasaré todas mis vacaciones con los elfos así que cualquier plan con vosotros va a ser aceptado por mi sin dudarlo... - aceptó rápidamente Blaise.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes a la Madriguera? - lo invitó Ron.

\- ¿A la Madriguera? - interrogó el Slytherin.

\- Sí, es mi casa - explicó el pelirrojo riéndose.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? - preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

\- ¡Claro! ¡A mi madre le encantará! - aseguró Ron.

\- Vaya... Gracias... Muchas gracias... - agradeció la serpiente, impresionado todavía por la invitación.

\- Theo, mi casa no es el mejor lugar pero mis padres no van a estar mucho así que... - ofreció con una media sonrisa Draco.

\- No será fácil, pero lo intentaré... - asintió el pelinegro.

\- Yo ofrezco mi casa a cualquiera que lo necesite, pero aviso que es una casa muggle... - invitó Dean, demostrando su generosidad a todos.

\- ¿Pero vendrás unos días a mi casa, no? - se aseguró Seamus recibiendo una entusiasmada respuesta afirmativa de su mejor amigo.

\- Nosotras tres vamos a ir a un concierto de un grupo musical muggle - reveló Pansy.

\- ¿Qué? - se atragantó Draco.

\- Sí, Hermione nos habló de ellos hace unos días y nos dejó su música para escuchar y... - explicó Daphne.

\- ¡Nos encantan! - chilló emocionad Pansy.

\- Harry, tú y yo tenemos un partido de fútbol pendiente, no lo olvides... -le recordó Dean.

\- Claro que no, aunque no sé que pasará conmigo este verano - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - interrogó Hermione.

\- Porque ni mi padrino, ni mis tíos me han dicho nada todavía... Y está el juicio de Sirius... - enumeró Harry.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? - le preguntó con tono maternal Daphne.

\- Un poco - reconoció el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué no les preguntas? - sugirió Blaise.

\- No sé... - dudó el ojiverde.

\- Le da miedo... - afirmó con suficiencia Hermione.

\- ¡No es cierto! - se ofendió el orgulloso leoncito.

\- Sí lo es, y es normal... - la apoyó Daphne.

\- No tengo miedo... - aseguró el niño con terquedad.

\- Acabas de conocerlos, y sí los adoras, pero te preocupa que no dure... - le explicó Hermione, toda una experta en los sentimientos de las personas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - reconoció Harry.

\- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, Harry, es normal... - lo tranquilizo Daphne, siempre maternal.

\- Al menos soy normal en algo - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros el azabache.

\- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos algo todos juntos en el mundo muggle? - propuso esta vez Hermione.

\- Sí, es un gran idea... - apoyó Theo.

\- Claro, podemos enseñaros un montón de lugares y objetos... - asintió emocionado Dean mirando a Seamus.

\- Yo me apunto... - dijo rápidamente el irlandés.

\- Y yo... - levantó la mano Blaise.

\- Aprovecharé cuando Mc Gonagall venga a hablar con la abuela para pedirle permiso... - intervino Neville con sonrisa picara.

\- Muy bien pensado Nev - lo aplaudió riendo el ojiverde.

\- Si, no podrá negarse... - asintió seguro Ron.

\- ¡Eres un genio! - lo abrazó Blaise haciendo sonrojar a Neville, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño.

\- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer? - preguntó Seamus que ya estaba deseando hacer algo todos juntos.

\- No importa lo que hagamos, lo importante es que podamos hacerlo todos juntos - se encogió de hombros sonriendo el azabache.

\- ¡Oh! Que sabiduría la tuya, Potty - se burló con cariño Draco.

\- ¡Cállate rata rubia! - respondió Harry sacándole la lengua.

\- Harry, ¿no dijiste que tenías que hablar con tu padrino y tu tío? - le recordó Neville.

\- ¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado... Gracias, Nev - agradeció el buscador levantándose para irse.

\- ¿Te vas? - le preguntó curiosa Hermione.

\- Sí, nos vemos en la cena - contestó el ojiverde empezando a alejarse hacia el castillo.

\- Adiós - se despidieron sus amigos.

Harry buscó a Sirius y a Remus por el castillo, quería convencerlos de leer dos capítulos por día y que ellos convencieran a su vez al testarudo director.

Los encontró en un aula, enseñando hechizos graciosos a los gemelos Weasley, que miraban maravillados a los dos magos adultos..

Se quedó observando desde la puerta un rato hasta que los merodeadores dieron por finalizada la clase.

Fred y George se fueron a practicar los nuevos hechizos que le había enseñado sus ídolos y Harry entró en el aula.

\- ¡Por fin te acuerdas de nosotros cachorro! - se quejó de manera exagerada y lastimera el animago cuando lo vio entrar.

\- Lo siento, estaba con los chicos y se nos pasó el tiempo volando - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- No pongas esa cara pequeño, Canuto está de broma - lo tranquilizó el hombre lobo dándole una colleja a su amigo.

\- Claro que sí, me encanta que tengas tan buenos amigos y entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con ellos... - aseguró Sirius frotándose la nuca.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó temeroso el pequeño, que temía haber dañado los sentimientos de su adorado padrino.

\- De verdad, me preocuparía que no lo hicieras... - le sonrió el ojigris abrazándolo.

\- Aclarado esto, ¿vamos a cenar? - preguntó el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia.

\- Esperad, quería hablaros de algo... - los detuvo el niño.

\- Dispara cachorro - rió Sirius.

\- He estado pensando... - empezó dudoso el ojiverde.

\- ¡Qué peligro! - bromeó el animago.

\- ¡Sirius Black deja de interrumpir! - lo reprendió el hombre lobo severo.

\- Está bien... Perdona mini cornamenta... - se disculpó el ojigris.

\- Sigue Harry, tienes toda nuestra atención - lo animó el castaño.

\- Bueno... Pues he pensado... que... quizás... a lo mejor... sería buena idea... ahora que estoy bien... porque estoy bien... que podríamos... que sería mejor... leer dos capítulos por día y así... - divagó Harry nervioso.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - lo interrumpió Sirius enfadado.

\- Pero... - intentó el azabache.

\- Harry James Potter no vamos a poner tu salud en peligro - le aseguró firme el animago.

\- Tu padrino lo ha dicho todo... - coincidió Remus.

\- No lo entendéis... - protestó el leoncito.

\- Eres tú el que no lo entiende - rebatió el castaño.

\- Tú eres lo único que nos importa... - susurró Sirius mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Pero es que... - volvió a intentarlo el terco ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó el hombre lobo con paciencia.

\- Quiero salir de aquí... Quiero vivir fuera de aquí con vosotros... Quiero ver a los chicos en verano.. - confesó el azabache.

\- Tendrás todo eso, lo prometo - juró Sirius con seriedad.

\- Tienes mi promesa también - prometió Remus poniendo su mano en el hombro del niño y apretándolo con suavidad y cariño.

\- Pero debes tener paciencia, cachorro, todo llegará... - le aconsejó su padrino.

\- Carpe diem, pequeño... - asintió Remus con la sabiduría reflejada en sus ojos ámbar.

Los tres fueron al Gran Comedor dispuestos a devorar los manjares de la cena.

Harry se sentó con sus amigos, que le habían guardado un sitio entre Hermione y Ron, y Sirius y Remus se sentaron con los señores Weasley y los aurores.

Todos hablaron de forma animada mientras llenaban sus estómagos, reían y charlaban sabiendo que la vida había detenido el tiempo para que ellos disfrutaran de cada pequeño momento.

Tras la cena, Sirius y Remus se disculparon con sus compañeros de mesa y abandonaron el Gran Comedor, no si antes despedirse de su pequeño azabache que los vio salir intrigado.

Una pregunta de Theo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos curiosos y volvió a la conversación con sus amigos.

Sirius y Remus caminaban por los pasillos del castillo después de la cena, ambos pensaban en la reciente conversación que habían tenido con el ojiverde antes de ir al Gran Comedor.

\- Tenemos que encontrar una casa para vivir - fue el primero en hablar el animago.

\- Lo sé, Grimmauld Place... - empezó el hombre lobo

\- No viviremos allí, ese lugar es el infierno... - negó tajante el ojigris

\- Lo sé, es lo que iba a decir - lo calmó el castaño.

\- En cuanto salgamos de aquí tenemos que empezar a buscar la casa más adecuada - suspiró el pelinegro.

\- Tenemos que dejar Harry con Molly y Arthur mientras arreglamos todo - afirmó Remus sabiendo la "tormenta padrinítica" que se le vendría encima.

\- No quiero separarme de él - protestó lastimeramente Sirius.

\- Yo tampoco, pero nuestro pequeño se merece que se lo hagamos fácil... - explicó con paciencia el profesor de Historia.

\- Lo entiendo, pero... - siguió negándose el animago.

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, encontrar una casa, prepararla para vivir, arreglar los papeles de la custodia... - enumeró el castaño con sus dedos ante la cara de su amigo, tratando que entendiera la necesidad de dejar a su pequeño con los Weasley.

\- El juicio por mi libertad... No quiero que mi cachorro presencie eso - asintió dando muestras de entender el recién estrenado profesor de Defensa.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es necesario - aseguró el hombre lobo.

\- Está bien... Hablemos con ellos - accedió a regañadientes el ojigris.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Remus al ver salir disparado a su loco e impulsivo amigo.

\- A hablar con Molly y Arthur... - respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio, Sirius.

\- No hace falta que se lo digamos ahora - intentó convencerlo el castaño, que sabía de antemano que no podría hacer nada con la cabezonería de Canuto.

\- Cuanto antes me quite esto de encima mejor... Tenemos muchas más cosas e las que preocuparnos y ocuparnos... - aseguró el animago, agarrándole de un brazo y arrastrándolo con él.

\- Hasta pareces un adulto y todo cuando hablas así... - sonrió burlón, y un poquito orgulloso a la vez, el hombre lobo.

Los merodeadores buscaron a los patriarcas pelirrojos para pedirles algo que les costaba la vida a los dos, pero que sabían que era necesario para hacer feliz a su pequeño león.

Cuando los encontraron, estaban hablando con los aurores, se los llevaron discretamente hasta un aula en desuso y los hicieron entrar.

\- Queremos pediros un favor... - pidió el castaño con solemnidad.

\- Claro, Remus, lo que necesitéis - se apresuró a afirmar Arthur.

-Necesitamos que cuidéis a Harry - soltó de golpe Sirius, como si tuviese miedo de no poder decirlo sin soltarlo como una bomba.

\- Sólo por unos días - añadió Remus pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

\- Claro, Harry es un Weasley más - aseguró despreocupada la maternal pelirroja.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo con mi hermosa mujer... - afirmó su marido besando la mano de Molly.

\- No queremos separarnos de él, lo queremos y... - explicó de manera atropellada el animago.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos - le sonrió con cariño la señora Weasley.

\- Pero está mi juicio, que me den la tenencia de Harry... - siguió explicando el ojigris sin escuchar a la mujer.

Molly se acercó y lo abrazó, mientras Sirius se aferró a ella dejando salir poco a poco la angustia que le producía volver a separarse de Harry, aunque esta vez fuese diferente.

\- Y sobretodo encontrar el mejor hogar del mundo para mi cachorro - susurró ilusionado, al oido de la pelirroja el pelinegro, ya más calmado.

\- Os ayudaremos en todo - prometió Arthur, apretando el hombro del castaño que miraba el abrazo de la pelirroja y el ojigris.

\- Yo cuidaré de los niños y Arthur os ayudará con ton todo el papeleo del Ministerio - añadió Molly a la promesa hecha por su marido.

\- Muchas gracias - agradeció el animago sonriendo a los señores Weasley.

\- No tenéis que darlas, las familias se ayudan siempre - le quitó importancia Arthur.

\- ¡Bien dicho cariño! Somos una familia, una familia que estará muy unida desde ahora y para siempre - celebró la señora Weasley.

\- Me gusta como suena - afirmó Remus sonriendo.

\- A mi también y sé que a mi cachorro le encantará... - concordó Sirius contento.

Harry había ido en busca de los merodeadores, preocupado por su rápida salida del Gran Comedor.

Paseó por distintos pasillos hasta que escuchó voces tras una puerta y reconoció la voz de su padrino, contento por encontrarlo levantó la mano hacia el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Pero no la abrió, se quedó con la mano congelada al oír lo que su padrino estaba diciendo.

\- Gracias por dejar que Harry se quede en la Madriguera - agradeció otra vez el animago

\- No te preocupes, Harry es un encanto... - aseguró Molly quitándole importancia.

\- Me quitáis un peso de encima... necesitaba librarme de esta carga... - suspiró aliviado el ojigris, sabiendo que su ahijado estaría en buenas manos.

\- Sí, yo también me siento mucho mejor después de esta conversación... - añadió el castaño que sentía el mismo alivio.

Algo se rompió dentro de el ojiverde, ni su padrino ni su tío querían vivir con él. Era una carga para ellos, una carga de la que habían estada intentando librarse desde el principio.

Su cabeza había dejado de funcionarle, su cuerpo parecía no responderle y solo pudo hacer una cosa, salir corriendo.

No importaba el destino, tampoco el camino, sólo quería escapar, escapar muy lejos.

Bill y Charlie volvían entre risas, después de haberle gastado una broma a Filch, y vieron a Harry escuchando tras una puerta y salir corriendo a continuación.

Extrañados por la actitud del niño, que no se había detenido cuándo lo habían llamado, entraron por la puerta del aula donde estaba Harry antes de salir tan apurado.

En el aula se encontraron a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando exactamente? - preguntó Bill con premura.

\- Es de mala educación... - empezó a reñirle Molly.

\- Harry estaba escuchando tras la puerta y algo que habéis dicho le ha hecho salir corriendo - interrumpió Charlie a su madre.

\- P-pero... - tartamudeó la pelirroja sorprendida.

\- Vamos a buscarlo - la cortó Remus saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¿Estabais hablando de algo malo? - preguntó Bill a su padre preocupado.

\- No, pero conociendo a mi cachorro seguramente lo habrá tergiversado todo - respondió Sirius, que se había puesto lívido, adelantándose a la respuesta de Arthur.

\- Sí, por eso debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes... - explicó Remus mientras agarraba del brazo a su mejor amigo y se perdían por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

Los Weasley decidieron buscar en la guarida de los leones, no lo encontraron pero decidieron confiar en los merodeadores, confiar en que encontrarían a Harry y lo traerían, asi que se sentaron delante de la chimenea de la sala común de los leones y esperaron allí el regreso de los tres leones que aún no habían vuelto a su casa..

El hombre lobo, acostumbrado a pensar, había ido directo a buscar el mapa del merodeador para saber dónde estaba Harry lo más rápido posible.

Vieron un punto en el mapa que se movía muy deprisa en dirección a las mazmorras, encima tenía un rótulo que decía "Harry J. Potter".

Se encaminaron al territorio de las serpientes, un poco confusos por el hecho de que el ojiverde hubiera escogido refugiarse allí.

Lo encontraron delante de la puerta del despacho de Severus, y entendieron porque el niño había decidido ir allí.

Harry intentaba aguantar las lagrimas y para eso tenía que evitar mirarlos a toda costa.

\- Cachorro... - susurró el animago sentándose a la izquierda del niño pero éste no le contestó.

\- Pequeño, ¿qué te pasa? - lo intentó el castaño, sentándose al otro lado y con el mismo resultado que su amigo.

Pero el ojiverde ni les contestaba ni los miraba, se miraron entre sí decidiendo el siguiente paso a seguir para que el azabache reaccionase.

Severus había ido a buscar a los merodeadores a la torre de Gryffindor para hablar de las vacaciones de Harry.

Entró en la sala común de los leones y vio la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de los señores Weasley y la angustia en los dos hermanos mayores pelirrojos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - se interesó un despistado Arthur.

\- Vuestras caras lo dicen todo - suspiró el pocionista.

\- Harry y su curiosidad... - empezó Bill.

\- Ha escuchado una conversación ajena y... - continuó Arthur.

\- Ha salido corriendo... - terminó Charlie con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué ha escuchado? - se interesó el pelinegro.

\- Harry pasará unos días con nosotros - explicó Molly.

\- Mientras Remus y Sirius resuelven algunas cosas... - aclaró Arthur al profesor y a sus hijos que se habían sorprendido por la noticia.

\- N-no lo s-sabía... - titubeó el pocionista, que no entendía porque Harry no se quedaba con él.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, profesor? - preguntó Charlie al ver el cambio de humor del pelinegro.

\- No, voy a buscar a Harry - negó el Slytherin, que cuanto más lo pensaba más furioso estaba con los merodeadores por no haber contado con él.

\- Sirius y Remus ya han ido... - intentó explicarle Bill, pero Severus ya iba saliendo por la puerta

\- Eso no significa que puedan encontrarlo - masculló el pocionista alejándose.

Severus decidió dejar su enfado para más tarde y centrarse por el momento en encontrar al pequeño león huidizo.

Recorrió los dominios de los leones sin éxito y decidió volver hacia su despacho y preguntarle a algunos de los cuadros si habían escuchado algo sobre el niño o si por casualidad lo habían visto.

No fue necesario que preguntara a los retratados porque vio al azabache sentado en la puerta de su despacho, apoyado con su espalda en la madera y su cabeza entre sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro, a cada lado estaban Sirius y Remus, con gesto angustiado, intentando hablarle a un afligido muchacho.

El pelinegro se acercó a ellos y Harry se levantó un poco la cabeza dejando ver al pocionista una cara muy triste y bañada en lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - volvió a preguntar por segunda vez esa noche.

\- Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros - murmuró el ojigris.

\- Pero este pequeño león no quiere hablar con nosotros - añadió el castaño con tono cansado.

\- ¿Y por qué habéis elegido este lugar? - se interesó el pocionista.

\- No hemos sido nosotros - aseguró el animago.

\- Harry lo hizo, nosotros sólo lo seguimos - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- Quería hablar contigo - habló por primera vez el ojiverde mirando a su profesor de Pociones.

Severus se agachó delante del niño hasta estar a su altura.

\- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme? - preguntó con un tono suave y dulce que jamás pensó que podría haber utilizado con nadie y mucho menos con el hijo de James Potter.

\- ¿También soy una carga para ti? - preguntó angustiado el pequeño león.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó atónito el ojinegro.

\- Sé sincero, puedo aguantarlo... - aseguró a punto de volver a llorar el niño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - siseó el pocionista rápidamente.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ilusionado el ojiverde.

\- De verdad... Y de verdad que no sé como se te ocurren esas ideas - negó con la cabeza el ojinegro sonriendo al niño.

\- ¿Por qué has preguntado eso, cachorro? - se interesó Sirius.

\- ¿Y por qué has dicho "también"? - añadió el castaño que se temía lo peor.

\- Os escuché - confesó el azabache volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuando? - preguntó Lupin, sin revelar que sabía que su sobrino había escuchado la conversación con los pelirrojos.

\- Cuando estabáis hablando con los señores Weasley - aclaró Harry.

\- ¿Es por eso? ¿Estas enfadado por pasar unos días con tu mejor amigo? - se extrañó Canuto.

\- No es eso, te escuché... Queréis que viva allí... Dijiste que estabas deseando librarte de esa carga... Y yo soy esa carga - dijo con voz temblorosa el ojiverde.

\- Harry James Potter Evans Black Lupin Snape, tú no eres ninguna carga... - gruño enfadado el animago.

\- Tú eres una bendición, la carga es... - añadió Remus.

\- Separarse de ti - se adelantó el ojigris a las palabras del castaño.

\- Pero si no queréis separaros de mi, ¿por qué me dejáis con los Weasley? - interrogó el niño.

\- Tenemos que hacer unas cosas... Sólo serán unos días... - se excusó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? - preguntó con interés el leoncito, más animado al saber que había entendido mal.

\- Esta claro que contigo nunca vamos a poder tener sorpresas... - se quejó el animago.

\- ¿Sorpresa? Quiero saber... - insistió el pequeño.

\- Tenemos que buscar una casa... - reveló Sirius.

\- Una casa para ti, para nosotros... Un hogar... - aclaró Remus al ver que el niño no lo había entendido.

\- Pero yo quiero ayudar... - aseguró el ojiverde que parecía haberse recuperado del disgusto de golpe y los miraba emocionado e ilusionado.

\- Déjanos hacer esto por ti, cachorro - rogó el animago poniéndole ojitos a su ahijado.

\- Te prometemos que será una separación muy corta - intervino el hombre lobo.

\- Y que será la última - juró Sirius.

-Lo siento, yo pensé que... - se disculpó el azabache, entendiendo por fin que su padrino y su tío no querían separase de él como había pensado..

\- No te disculpes, está todo bien - lo tranquilizó el ojigris guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pero no vuelvas a pensar nunca que no te queremos... - le hizo prometer el castaño con una sonrisa tierna .

\- Porque lo cierto es que te adoramos... - le aseguró el animago haciendo reír al niño.

\- No me puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con Black - fingió sorprenderse Severus.

\- ¿Black? ¿Desde cuándo he vuelto a ser Black? - se extrañó, por la frialdad del profesor de Pociones, Sirius.

\- Desde el momento en el que no pensasteis en mi para quedarme con mi sobrino - escupió el pocionista enfadado.

\- No puedes, tienes que ayudarnos a nosotros - intervino Remus conciliador.

\- ¿Para qué? - dudó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Acaso no lo hemos dicho? Harry, explícaselo tú... - se burló el animago.

\- Tienes que ayudarlos a buscar una casa - adivinó el niño con timidez.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó cada vez más sorprendido el profesor de Pociones.

\- Si, tú serpiente mal pensada - asintió el ojigris.

\- Prometimos que los tres seríamos los guardianes de Harry - añadió el hombre lobo.

\- Y así será, jamás romperé esa promesa - prometió el ojinegro sin entender que tenía eso que ver.

\- Por eso viviremos todos juntos - reveló Sirius.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Harry feliz.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? - titubeó el pocionista gratamente sorprendido, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

\- Por supuesto - aseguró el castaño.

\- ¿Aceptas verdad? - preguntó el ojiverde anhelante.

\- Aguantaré a estos dos insufribles si a tí te hace feliz - le sonrió Severus.

\- Me haría muuuuuyyy feeeeeliz - asintió el azabache de forma exagerada.

\- No se hable más entonces.. Acepto.. - concedió el ojinegro, que había descubierto que ese niño, despierto y con una insaciable curiosidad, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

\- Lo pasaremos genial - aseguró Sirius con alegría y diversión.

\- No sé por qué, pero he sentido un escalofrió al escuchar eso - le confesó el pocionista al hombre lobo.

\- Te acostumbrarás - le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa de resignación.

\- Antes de irnos a dormir quiero que entiendas una cosa - detuvo el ojigris al niño cuando intentaba levantarse.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - se interesó el ojiverde.

\- Algo muy importante... Jamás te abandonaremos, ninguno de nosotros lo hará...- afirmó con seguridad el animago.

\- Nunca - añadió el hombre lobo.

\- Tienes mi palabra - prometió el pocionista.

\- Lo sé, prometo no ser tan impulsivo la próxima vez - asintió el azabache avergonzado por la escenita que había hecho.

\- Eso espero - lo reprendió con una sonrisa Severus.

\- Tío Sev, ahora que somos una auténtica familia... - cambió de tema Harry.

\- ¿Si? - arqueó la ceja con curiosidad el ojinegro.

\- Creo que deberías sentarte con nosotros en las lecturas - afirmó el ojiverde con seguridad.

\- ¿Lo crees o lo quieres? - preguntó sonriendo el Slytherin.

\- Lo quiero mucho y lo creo bastante - confesó el niño.

\- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué pensáis? - interrogó Severus a los merodeadores.

\- Te sentarás con nosotros mañana y todos los días hasta que terminemos los siete libros - resolvió el animago apoyado por el castaño.

Severus se encogió de hombros entre resignado y divertido y tras darle un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde y desearles buenas noches a los tres, se metió en su despacho.

Los tres Gryffindor volvieron a su torre hablando de lo que harían cuando resolvieran todas las tareas urgentes.

Sirius y Remus acompañaron a Harry a su dormitorio, lo arroparon y tras dejarlo dormido en su cama , se fueron a dormir ellos también.

 **Y esto es todo...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Volveré pronto, lo prometo.**


	21. El profesor de pociones Parte 1

_**EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES Parte 1**_

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la fantástica J.K Rowling, lo que resta es pura invención mis musas.**_

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajó a desayunar muy temprano en compañía de Ron y Hermione. Habían decidido levantarse al amanecer para poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas los tres , antes de que se levantasen todos, y ponerse al día con sus distintas visiones e impresiones sobre todo lo que pasaba en el castillo.

Desayunaron tranquilos y entre risas y bromas, hasta que poco a poco fue llegando gente al Gran Comedor.

Severus entró en el Comedor distraído y se encaminó como siempre hasta la mesa de los profesores, pero una infantil voz lo hizo detenerse y mirar a la mesa de los leones.

\- ¡Tío Sev! ¡Aquí! - lo saludó con energía su inquieto y madrugador sobrino.

\- Buenos días Harry, Granger y Weasley... - sonrió el profesor, preocupado por si ese revoltijo que se removía en su silla, y que había adoptado como sobrino, estaría bajo el efecto de una sobredosis de azúcar.

\- Buenos días profesor - respondieron el pelirrojo y la castaña.

\- Buenos días, tío Sev, te guardé un sitio - cotorreó el ojiverde saltando en su asiento y señalando un sitio a su lado.

\- ¿Aquí? Pero... - dudó el Slytherin.

\- ¿No quieres desayunar conmigo? - preguntó poniendo un puchero el azabache.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - aseguró el pocionista rápidamente sentándose al lado del niño.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre como hacer que sus tíos y su padrino hiciesen lo que él quisiese...

Los merodeadores y los Weasley aparecieron poco después y se sentaron enfrente de Harry, después de darle un abrazo de buenos días.

Tras un largo desayuno, Dumbledore hizo el acondicionamiento de la sala y todos se sentaron, esperando para escuchar una nueva aventura del pequeño león.

\- ¿Quién desea leer un nuevo capitulo? - preguntó, como siempre, el director.

\- El señor Longbottom arde en deseos de leer - aseguró Severus, que tenía a Harry instalado en su regazo y no podía estar más feliz, porque había sido el niño quien había elegido sentarse ahí.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó con un hilo de voz el castaño mirando a su profesor con cara de susto.

\- Claro, Nev, ¿no lo recuerdas? - le sonrió Harry, dándole ánimos.

\- Creo que empiezo a hacerlo - accedió Neville.

\- Nos encantará escucharlo, joven - celebró el peliblanco.

Neville agarró, con cuidado, el libro que Dumbledore había hecho llegar volando hasta él y lo apoyó en su regazo.

Abrió el libro por una página al azar y se encontró con que estaba en blanco, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar a otra página un nuevo capitulo apareció escrito ante sus ojos.

Sin poderlo creerse del todo lo que acababa de presenciar, pese a haber crecido rodeado de magia, comenzó a leer intentando que su voz sonara alta y clara, y no temblorosa como cada vez que hablaba en público.

 **-Allí, mira.**

 **-¿Dónde?**

 **-Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

 **-¿El de gafas?**

 **-¿Has visto su cara?**

 **-¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

\- ¿Así fue tu primer día? - se escandalizó Sirius.

\- Y los siguientes... - bufó Ron.

\- Es como si llevase un cartel de "Señálame con el dedo" - siseó Fred recordando esos primeros días de su hermanito.

\- Y otro que dijese: "Habla de mi como si estuviese sordo y no te escuchase" - añadió enfadado George.

\- Eso era lo que hacían mis tíos - recordó con tristeza el ojiverde.

\- Sentimos haberte hecho sentir como esos bastardos - se disculpó Cedric en nombre de los tejones que asentían frenéticamente mirando a Harry con culpa.

\- Fuimos unos estúpidos que no pensamos en como te estábamos haciendo sentir - lamentó Michael Corner, apoyado por el gesto de arrepentimiento sincero de las águilas que lo acompañaban.

\- No importa, ahora sabéis que soy de lo más normal... - los disculpó con una sonrisa el ojiverde.

\- Bueno... - dudó Ron poniendo un gesto pensativo y con una sonrisa que presagiaba burla.

\- Normal, normal... - le siguió el juego la castaña sonriendo abiertamente.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó haciéndose el ofendido el azabache.

 **Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio.**

\- Parece que los leones no ayudamos mucho a hacerte sentir bien... - reconoció apenado Oliver Wood.

\- Nadie volverá a hacerte sentir mal en nuestra Torre - prometió con tono maternal Alicia.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de ello - afirmó entrecerrando sus ojos con decisión Angelina.

\- La leonera debe ser tu refugio y lo será... - añadió con convicción la tímida Katie.

 **Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos,observándolo con atención.**

\- ¡Qué pesados! - se quejó Sirius.

\- Ya me han pedido disculpas, padrino - lo reprendió Harry.

\- Y tú claro, lo has perdonado... - rodó los ojos el animago.

\- Pues claro - dijo con obviedad el ojiverde rodando también sus ojos esmeralda y haciendo reír a Remus y a Severus, y finalmente, también el ojigris se unió a los risas de sus amigos.

 **Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes.**

\- ¿Las contaste? - preguntó Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Pues claro que no, para eso esta Hermione y... - negó el ojiverde mirando a su amiga sonriente.

\- Su amor eterno a Historia de Hogwarts - terminó por él el pelirrojo sonriendo también.

\- ¡Idiotas! - los reprendió la castaña dándoles una colleja a cada uno.

\- Deberías tomar ejemplo de vuestra amiga y leerla - aconsejó con gesto serio el profesor de Pociones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus, por eso Ron y los gemelos la leerán este verano - intervino Molly, mirando de manera autoritaria a sus tres hijos menores.

\- Pero... - intentó protestar Ron.

\- Sin discusiones - interrumpió su padre al más pequeño de los pelirrojos y a los gemelos, que ya se habían levantado para protestar.

\- Harry también lo hará - intervino Remus haciendo que el pequeño león lo mirara con decepción, por su traición.

\- Y Nev - añadió el azabache sonriendo travieso a su amigo.

\- Y Dean - le siguió el juego Neville.

\- Y Seamus - sumó rápidamente el moreno.

\- Y Blaise - intervino el irlandés mirando con burla al Slytherin.

\- Y Theo - anotó éste, sacándole la lengua a Seamus.

\- Yo ya la he leído, pero Draco lo hará - sonrió la apacible serpiente, con su calma característica.

\- ¿Si? Pues Pansy también... - aceptó con una carcajada el rubio.

\- ¡Y Daphne! - chilló Pansy divertida por el juego con los leones.

\- Yo también he leído ya Historia de Hogwarts... - reconoció con una sonrisa la rubia.

\- Parece que después de este verano todos lo habrán hecho... - asintió satisfecho Severus.

\- Espera, Daphne no ha nominado a nadie... - detuvo Harry a Neville que ya había vuelto a coger el libro para leer.

\- No sé a quién... - negó sonriendo Daphne al azabache.

\- Yo tengo una sugerencia... - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirando a su padrino de reojo.

\- Te cedo mi turno, entonces... - replicó la rubia con idéntica sonrisa, al ver el sutil gesto que le había hecho Harry hacia Sirius.

\- Yo nomino a... ¡Sirius! - reveló muerto de la risa el buscador más joven del siglo.

\- ¡Noooo! ¿Por qué me haces esto cachorro? ¿Por quéeeeeeee? - gritó de manera dramática y exagerada el animago.

\- Podemos leerla juntos y simular las batallas... - lo consoló Harry acariciando su brazo.

\- Has logrado que parezca interesante... - reconoció más animado el ojigris.

 **Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.**

\- A mi sólo me ha llevado todo el curso recordarlo - se rió de si mismo Neville.

\- Creo que a tu padre le llevó algo más... - reveló divertido Sirius.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido el niño.

\- Sí, iba un curso por delante pero aún así tuvimos ocasión de verlo caerse alguna que otra vez... - afirmó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Nos hizo sentirnos muy orgullosos cuando consiguió salir del castillo sin tropezar en ningún escalón... - rió el animago haciendo reír a Neville.

\- Pero estamos aún más orgullosos de tí que has batido por mucho el récord de tu padre... - añadió Remus, que se habría propuesto hacer sentir bien al hijo de sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden de Fénix.

Neville rió contento de saber que su tan odiada torpeza era algo que tenía en común con su padre.

Su abuela nunca le contaba ese tipo de cosas de sus padres, simplemente le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, que sus padres eran héroes y que lo querían mucho.

 **Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

\- En cuarto empieza a resultar divertido, pero el primer año todas esas cosas... - reconoció Cedric.

\- ¡Son un infierno! - gritó Lavander.

\- Yo creo que son divertidas - replicó el director.

\- Y un muy buen entrenamiento para el futuro... - lo apoyó Alastor.

 **También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

\- Lo harán el día que Hogwarts lo necesite... - reveló Minerva.

-Las armaduras están para proteger el castillo ante un ataque - le explicó Severus con cariño.

\- No me imagino una guerra en Hogwarts - intervino Hermione.

\- Si quien-tu-sabes vuelve... - replicó el pelirrojo.

\- Llámalo por su nombre, Ron - lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido el ojiverde.

\- No quiero... - negó testarudo su mejor amigo.

\- Cobarde... - se burló el azabache, sabiendo que su amigo saltaría.

\- Está bien... ¡Voldemort! - gritó resignado el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir.**

\- Lo hacen adrede - aseguró convencido Bill.

\- Les parece divertido - asintió enfadado Charlie, que había tenido unos cuantos encuentros fantasmales de esos.

\- Pues no lo es... - aseguró estremeciéndose Draco.

\- Es horrible... - concordó un Ravenclaw, que debía haber tenido también su dosis de fantasmas.

 **Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors,**

\- Pero sólo a los Gryffindor - se quejó Cho.

\- Hablaremos con él - prometió el ojiverde.

\- Lograremos que ayude a todos... - añadió Hermione mirando a todos los alumnos de las diferentes casas.

\- Y si no quiere... - intervino Ron.

\- ¡Preguntadle a Harry! - gritaron los gemelos esquivando un cojín que Harry les arrojó.

\- Pueden preguntarme a mi o hacerse amigo de un Gryffindor... - asintió el azabache sonriendo con invitación.

\- Nosotros lo hemos hecho y no está tan mal... - los animó Blaise riendo.

\- Son un poco especiales pero... - continuó Pansy.

\- Les coges cariño con el tiempo... - asintió Draco con voz dulce.

\- Todo lo contrario a las serpientes... - replicó Ron.

\- Cuanto más las conoces...- añadió Dean.

\- Más quieres matarlos... - terminó con una gran sonrisa Seamus.

\- Pero al final también les coges cariño - terminó Harry poniendo fin a la divertida batalla entre sus amigos leones y sus amigos serpientes.

 **pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase.**

\- Peeves no hace diferencias de casas... - rió Charlie.

\- No, molesta a todos por igual - asintió Cho Chang.

\- Tenéis que aprender a comprenderlo... - lo defendió Sirius.

\- No, mejor que no lo hagan... Hogwarts se vendría a abajo - negó riendo Remus, en compañía de Severus, que asentía dándole la razón.

 **También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Algunos alumnos, que habían sido víctimas de un "desnarizamiento", se frotaron su nariz recordando ese momento.

 **Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.**

\- Eso es tener puntería... - se lamentó el animago preocupado por la mala suerte de su ahijado.

\- Hermione dice que debo haber sido muy malo en mi vida anterior para tener tan mal karma... - asintió el ojiverde recordando la conversación del desayuno con sus amigos.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros cambiaremos tu Karma... - lo consoló Remus abrazándolo.

\- A estas alturas no nos vamos a dejar asustar por un puñetero karma - le aseguró Severus acariciando su espalda.

\- Ya has oído a mis amigos - añadió Sirius "robando" a su ahijado del regazo de su amigo.

 **Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

\- ¿Qué hacíais allí? - preguntó suspicaz Sirius.

\- ¿No estarías pensando ya en...? - se interesó Severus sorprendido.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Nos perdimos! - aseguró el ojiverde negando frenéticamente su cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro? - insistió el pocionista dudoso.

\- Sí, Harry dice la verdad. Este castillo es muy grande... - lo defendió la castaña con solemnidad.

\- Todos nos perdemos al principio - añadió Ron.

\- Yo aún lo hago... - salió Neville, sin dudar, en ayuda del que ya se había convertido en su amigo más intimo.

\- Y yo, pero Theo es mi perro-guía - intervino Blaise.

\- ¡Dimito! - siseó Theo mirando mal a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy pérdido! - se lamentó de manera dramática el moreno.

\- Y en todos los sentidos... - rió Draco divertido, conociendo el nivel de despiste de su amigo.

 **No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell,que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

\- De Guatemala a Guatepeor... - rió sarcástica Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? - escupió Ron.

\- Es un dicho muggle... - explicó Harry riendo por la exagerada reacción de su amigo, ante un dicho que él, había escuchado tantas veces.

\- Qué raros son los muggles... - sonrió el pelirrojo rascando su cabeza confuso.

\- ¡Ronald! Eso es muy racista... - le recriminó la castaña.

\- No es un raro malo... Es un raro de... fascinantes - se defendió el león, tranquilizando a la niña.

 **Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.**

\- Eso es porque están enamorados - interrumpió, como de costumbre, Sirius.

\- No, es porque es una animaga que no consiguió recuperar su forma- replicó Remus.

\- No tenéis ni idea... Es porque es su familiar... - les rebatió Severus

\- Estáis tan equivocados, ese gata no es una animaga... - negó la profesora Mc Gonagall.

\- Te acercaste mucho Severus, pero te faltó decir que es el espíritu de su madre reencarnada - aventuró Filius.

\- Frío, frío... La verdadera historia es que la gata le salvó la vida y se vincularon de por vida - aseguró Pomona.

\- Yo he oído que es la reencarnación de un antiguo amor de Argus - inventó la enfermera Pomfrey.

\- Pues a nosotros nos dijeron que es su hermana y que el la convirtió en gata con magia accidental - discutieron los gemelos.

\- En nuestra época se decía que Filch era un gato transformado en humano por un hechizo que salió mal - recordó Arthur mirando a Molly, que asentía recordando ella también esa vieja historia de sus años en el castillo.

\- Y luego somos nosotros los fantasiosos que nos dejamos llevar - negó aturdido Ron interrumpiendo las divagaciones e hipótesis de los adultos, que lo miraron avergonzados.

 **Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie**

\- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo has podido? - saltó en su asiento George.

\- ¡Esto es alta traición! - protestó fingiendo llorar Fred.

\- Lo siento chicos, supongo que aún no os conocía lo suficiente... - se disculpó el ojiverde, incapaz de mantenerse serio cada vez que los gemelos estaban cerca.

\- Sí, eso tiene sentido... - asintió en trance George.

\- Claro, sólo habían pasado unos días... - afirmó haciéndose el loco Fred.

 **(excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),** \- añadió Neville con una sonrisa divertida al adivinar cual sería la reacción de los traviesos pelirrojos.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Ya nos conocías! - chillaron entusiasmados los gemelos levantándose para abrazar efusivamente al azabache.

\- Está claro que os caló a primera vista... - negó divertida la señora Weasley, resignada a que sus traviesos hijos no cambiarían nunca.

 **y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

\- Y pensar que nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad... - le recriminó con rencor Ron.

\- No se podía Ron... - negó con cansancio Harry, como si ya se lo hubiese explicado unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Tuvisteis la ocasión y no la aprovechasteis? - gritó el animago, mirando a su ahijado como si le hubiese arrancado algún órgano vital.

\- No se podía padrino... - repitió el ojiverde en modo automático de fastidio.

 **Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las ía mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

\- ¿Unas palabras graciosas? - se extrañó Sirius.

\- Es lo que hacen los magos muggles - se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- No son magos de verdad, sólo hacen trucos... - explicó Dean.

\- Entonces son farsantes... - juzgó Ernie Macmillan.

\- No, son ilusionistas... - los defendió Hermione.

 **Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.**

\- Es la clase perfecta para una buena siesta antes de una aventura nocturna - sonrió el sexy animago.

\- Yo prefería Historia de la Magia - confesó Charlie.

\- ¡Charlie! - se escandalizó su madre.

\- ¿Qué quieres mamá? Era imposible mantenerse despierto... - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy con Charlie, yo jamás conseguí aguantar despierto toda la clase.. - lo apoyó Bill.

\- Eso no es un buen ejemplo para vuestros hermanos, seguro que Percy... - negó con dramatismo la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento mamá, pero yo tampoco... he sido capaz... de lograrlo - negó con una sonrisa tímida el más serio de los Weasley.

\- ¡Muy bien Percy! - lo jaleó Fred.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti - aseguró George abrazándolo.

\- Claro... A vosotros ya ni os pregunto... - desistió en su empeño Molly.

\- Pues para que lo sepas jamás dormimos en esa clase - replico George poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Ah no? - preguntó dudosa su madre.

\- No, la aprovechamos muy bien... - asintió con cara de poker Fred.

\- ¿De verdad? - volvió a preguntar empezando a recuperar la esperanza.

\- Si, usamos ese tiempo para inventar bromas - sonrió con burla George.

\- ¿Cómo puedo seguir cayendo siempre con vosotros...? - se golpeó la frente resignada la pelirroja.

 **Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y (regordeta)** morena **llamada profesora Sprout,** \- leyó Neville, mientras guiñaba un ojo al ojiverde, cambiando esa palabra que habría avergonzado a su amigo.

 **y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

\- Algunos lo aprenden mejor que otros - refunfuñó Pomona.

\- Yo aprendí mucho en esa clase pero Sirius... - se chivó Remus.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso son injurias! - se quejó el animago, dando un codazo a su amigo.

 **Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma.**

\- ¿Vosotros también os dormíais? - preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, al trío.

\- Bueno... - dudó Harry, mirando a su amigo para que lo ayudase.

\- Verás mamá... - intentó explicarse Ron, sin despertar la furia de su madre.

\- ¿Es que ninguno de vosotros ha salido a mi? - se lamentó la pelirroja mirando a todos sus hijos que la miraron encogiéndose de hombros con cara de inocencia.

\- No te preocupes Molly, ninguno de estos individuos volverá, a dormirse -intervino Remus mirando primero al trío y luego a los gemelos - o a dedicarse a otras actividades, en clase de Historia.

\- Confío en ti... - asintió sonriente Molly.

 **El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo.**

\- Ni si quiera se dio cuenta - se burló Draco.

\- Y luego yo soy el despistado... - rodó los ojos Blaise.

 **Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

\- ¿No son el mismo? - preguntó fingiendo sorprenderse Sirius.

\- No, Elmerico el Malvado... - explicó solícita Hermione.

\- No te preocupes Hermione, no quiero gastar espacio con información inútil -la interrumpió Ron.

\- Toda información que parece inútil y en el momento determinado llegar a ser muy útil... - le recordó el azabache.

 **El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio.**

\- Diminuto de tamaño pero un gran mago... - interrumpió Dumbledore.

\- Y un gran profesor también... Lo siento si... - añadió con tono de disculpa el ojiverde.

\- No se preocupe Potter, soy consciente de mi tamaño... - lo tranquilizó el profesor de Encantamientos.

 **Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

\- ¿En serio? - arqueó una ceja sarcástico el pocionista.

\- Seguro que la reacción de nuestro profesor de Pociones en su primera clase de Harry fue mucho más correcta... ¿Verdad Severus? - le replicó el director con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

\- Eh... Bueno... Yo... - divagó nervioso el Slytherin.

\- Admítelo, te ha pillado... - se burló Sirius.

 **La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas.**

\- Es que mi cachorro tiene un gran olfato - interrumpió con orgullo el animago.

\- Todo el que le faltaba a su padre - refunfuñó Minerva.

\- Es que salió a Lily en eso, ella sabía calar a las personas... - afirmó Severus.

-Eso es cierto, conmigo y con James tuvo que tener un poco de manga ancha... Con vosotros lo tuvo más fácil... - reconoció con humildad el ojigris.

\- El don de Lily era leer los corazones... - aseguró el maestro de Pociones, sonriendo a su chucho favorito..

\- Y de eso, vosotros ibais sobrados - asintió con cariño Remus.

\- Eso es... - asintió el pocionista de acuerdo con las palabras del castaño, después sonrió maliciosamente y añadió - Además de dos idiotas y arrogantes inmaduros..

\- James consiguió curarse de todo eso por completo cuando nació su pequeñín... - reveló el hombre lobo, añadiendo después - Y Sirius está en proceso de curación...

\- Su curación va bien, puede notarse... - admitió con derrota el Slytherin.

\- Gracias... - susurró agradecido el animago.

\- Me hacéis tan feliz - admitió el ojiverde abrazando a los tres, feliz por la escena de cariño y amistad que había visto entre sus tres adultos favoritos en el mundo.

\- Y a nosotros nos hace feliz hacerte feliz - le dijeron ellos, unidos en ese abrazo, con el niño que les había robado el corazón.

 **Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

 **-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts -dijo-. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

\- Eso no es del todo cierto... - reveló Sirius.

\- ¿No? - se interioso el curioso niño

\- Nosotros hicimos algunas... "cositas"... Y pudimos volver... - confesó el ojigris en voz bja a su ahijado, ante la sonrisa divertida de Remus y Severus.

\- Puede que en el pasado cometiera errores señor Black, pero ya no soy tan indulgente... - siseó con furia la estricta profesora mirando a Canuto con reproche.

\- Sigues sin poder hablar sin que te pille - se burló Lunático.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? - pregunto exasperado el animago.

 **Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.**

\- Lo hace adrede - reveló Severus.

\- Es una táctica.. - asintió travieso Remus.

\- Una táctica para impresionar... - aseguró Sirius con energía.

\- ¡Maduren! - suspiró con cansancio Minerva.

\- ¡Tú primero! - le devolvieron, con idéntico gesto infantil, el trío de adultos que se haría cargo de la educación del salvador del mundo mágico..

 **Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.**

\- Tu padre lo consiguió antes de que acabara la clase - le contó el animago con emoción a su ahijado que abrió los ojos admirado del talento de su padre.

\- Lily también - rememoró Severus con sonrisa melancólica.

\- Fueron los únicos en conseguirlo en su generación - recordó Filius.

\- Hermione fue la única capaz de cambiarla - afirmó, orgulloso de su amiga, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Shst! No te anticipes... - le riño con cariño ella, sonriéndole.

 **Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.**

\- Cómo iba diciendo, Hermione... - declaró con suficiencia fingida el azabache.

\- Ya lo has dicho, tampoco es tan importante... - replicó la castaña avergonzada.

\- No puedo creer que digas eso - se extrañó Ron de la actitud de su amiga.

\- Ya no soy la misma, este libro te cambia por dentro - sonrió la niña con madurez.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Granger, este libro nos está cambiando a todos - asintió, en acuerdo, Draco.

\- Y para mejor.. - añadió Theo.

\- Este libro es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida - confesó con sinceridad Neville.

 **La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

\- Minnie ya tiene a su favorita... - se burló Sirius.

\- Yo no soy Horace, no tengo una lista de favoritos - replicó ofendida la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo siento Minnie, no pretendía ofenderte de tal manera... - se disculpó con una reverencia el animago.

\- Sirius... - le advirtió Minerva con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Me ha llamado por mi nombre, eso es que me ha perdonado - explicó el animago a su ahijado, haciendo que la profesora negara resignada, a las locuras de uno de sus alumnos más queridos.

 **La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.**

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Alastor.

\- Por que al profesor le daba miedo su asignatura - le respondió el ojiverde.

\- ¡Pues vaya profesor! - se indignó Tonks.

\- ¡Dumbledore! Es inadmisible que contrates a ese tipo de profesor... - rugió el veterano auror.

\- Todos cometemos errores... Pero a partir de ahora contaremos con un gran profesor... - se disculpó con una sonrisa el monstruo de los caramelos de limón.

\- Mi padrino - afirmó con orgullo el ojiverde.

 **Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.**

\- Este tipo es patético - se indignó Kingsley perdiendo un poco de su porte tranquilizadora.

\- Peor que eso... - estuvo de acuerdo Bill.

\- Por suerte ya no tendrán que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él - sonrió Tonks cambiando el color de su cabello a naranja..

\- Teniendo en cuenta que escondía a Voldemort en su nuca... Si, se puede decir que tenemos suerte de que ya no sea nuestro profesor... - suspiró Harry divertido en voz baja a sus dos mejores amigos, haciendo que los tres rompieran en fuertes carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? - preguntó el hombre lobo, el mismo que había descubierto que ver reí a su sobrino rejuvenecía y sanaba su maltrecho corazón.

\- Con ellos tres siempre te pierdes algo... - rió Dean, acostumbrado a la complicidad del trio.

\- Te acostumbrarás - lo consoló Neville, sonriendo a su futuro profesor.

 **Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.**

\- Demasiado no... - discutió Cormac McLaggen.

\- Nadie se la creía en absoluto - reconoció Padma Patil.

\- Normal... Era imposible creerse que ese profesor tembloroso y tartamudo hubiera hecho algo así... - los apoyó Cedric.

 **Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi,**

\- ¿Se lo preguntaste? - preguntó con diversión Angelina.

\- ¡Claro! Quería saber si era verdad.. - respondió con indiferencia Seamus.

\- Y descubriste que no lo era... - adivinó la morena.

\- Así es - reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros, el irlandés.

 **el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo,**

\- Eso se llama desviar la atención - rió amargamente Severus.

\- Hablar del tiempo es el último recurso muggle para iniciar una conversación - reveló Hermione, incapaz de soltar datos, aveces absurdos y otros relevantes.

\- Eso es verdad - dijeron Dean y Harry al mismo tiempo, mirándose divertidos por la coincidencia.

 **y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

\- Era cierto que olía a ajo - aseguró Fred mirando a sus hermanos mayores, que lo miraban con burla.

\- Lo del vampiro no.. - intervino Percy, que no sabía el final de su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

\- Pero si temía a alguien... - le discutió Hermione.

\- Al sin nariz - afirmó Harry, haciendo reir a Ron.

\- Ese nombre me gusta - lo felicitó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

\- Nadie tenía ventaja frente a Hermione - declaró orgulloso el ojiverde.

\- Claro que no, es la mejor - lo apoyó Ron.

\- Theo es el mejor también - aseguró Blaise, que también estaba muy orgulloso de su mejor amigo.

\- Son la reencarnación de Lily y Severus - rió Sirius.

\- ¡Yo no estoy muerto, chucho! - protestó el pocionista.

\- Bueno... Eso son detalles sin importancia... - respondió el animago, agitando su mano en gesto de quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Sin importancia? A mi me importa que esté vivo... - replicó Harry, mirando asustado a su padrino.

\- No le hagas caso, ni siquiera Azkaban logró quitarle su estúpido humor macabro... - lo tranquilizó el ojinegro, abrazando al niño que se había puesto pálido.

\- Lo siento, cachorro... -

\- No pasa nada, padrino... Me acostumbraré a tus bromas... -

 **El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

\- Eso te pasa por no haber salido a merodear la primera noche... -

\- Eso hiciste tú? -

\- Claro, así conocimos los caminos y atajos tu padre y yo... -

\- Salieron a recorrer el castillo la primera noche? -

\- Claro, queríamos ponernos al día cuanto antes... -

 **-¿Qué tenemos hoy? -preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

 **-Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin -respondió Ron-. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

\- Lo es, pero ya no será así - prometió el pocionista avergonzado por sus errores del pasado.

\- Es justo - asintió Theo.

\- Sí, es justo... Pero si no nos favorece... - dudó Draco.

\- Tendréis que esforzaros más - resolvió el ojinegro, mirándolo con burla.

\- ¡Qué bien! - rodó los ojos con una gran falsa sonrisa Blaise.

\- Ha sido usted tan creíble, señor Zabini - rodó los ojos Snape.

 **-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros -dijo Harry**

\- Eso no pasará nunca - le asguró la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo sé profesora - admitió el ojiverde.

\- Me alegro de ser tan clara en mis intenciones - declaró orgullosa Minerva, con ese toque de arrogancia que caracterizaba a los leones.

 **La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

\- ¿Y qué esperabas Harry? ¿Qué no le ponga deberes a Gryffindor? - lo interrogó la animaga, levantando sus cejas.

\- Era sólo una forma de hablar, profesora - salió en su ayuda Hermione .

\- Claro, no se estaba quejando de los deberes... - intervino en su auxilio Neville

\- Eso... sólo estaba cansado y... - añadió Ron.

\- No hace falta que lo defiendan, sé que al señor Potter no le asusta el trabajo duro... - sonrió, orgullosa de sus fieles leones, la profesora.

\- Eso es muy Hufflepuff - aseguró Ernie.

\- Es que soy un poquito tejón - asintió Harry.

\- Y muy león - añadieron posesivos los gemelos, mirando mal a Ernie.

 **Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado,pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

\- Supongo que eso le provocaría un amplio y desbordante abanico de emociones y sensaciones - adivinó el director.

\- ¡Eso es justo lo que me pasó! - exclamo emocionado el niño, que por fin había entendido porque se sentía así cada vez que entregaban el correo en el desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué te pasó eso? - preguntó con curiosidad Justin Finch.

\- Es largo de explicar... - esquivó la pregunta el azabache.

\- Harry tiene el don de la empatía y los tumultos son abrumadores para él - lo ayudó su padrino, dándose cuenta que no quería revelar su don con los animales.

 **Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.**

\- Ninguna lechuza hace eso - se extrañó Cedric.

\- Hedwig si lo hace... - aseguró con terquedad Harry.

\- Sí, eso ha quedado claro... Me refería a que tu lechuza es única - se explicó mejor el tejón.

\- Eso es porque mi cachorro es único - afirmó Sirius con orgullo.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo - sonrió el hombre lobo, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su sobrino.

\- Y es una suerte porque dos Harry Potter serían el apocalipsis... - rió Severus, guiñando un ojo a su sobrino.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que tampoco me meto en tantos líos! - protestó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Ah no? - arqueó una ceja, escéptico, el pocionista.

\- Bueno... Pero no es culpa mía... Es que... Atraigo... - reconoció el azabache.

\- Los problemas... - terminó, por él, el castaño reconociendo al trocito de James que habitaba en su inocente sobrino.

\- ¡Eso es! - asintió con alivio el niño, contento de alguien lo entendiese.

\- ¡Igualito a James! - babeó con orgullo Sirius.

Severus negó con la cabeza con resignación, no tendría un sólo minuto para aburrirse en esa nueva vida que lo esperaba cuando saliera del castillo.

Debía estar volviéndose loco porque, cuanto más lo pensaba más le gustaba la idea.

 **Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry**

\- Tu primera carta - se frotó las manos ansioso el animago.

 **Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

\- ¿De quién era? - preguntó con urgencia Sirius.

\- No puedes esperar dos segundos para averiguarlo - le reprochó el ojinegro.

\- No tengo por que hacerlo... - respondió, obstinado, Canuto.

\- Ignóralos Neville y sigue leyendo... - lo animó a continuar el hombre lobo.

\- Hagrid - susurró el ojiverde al oído de su padrino.

Éste sonrió con complicidad hacia Severus, que se había dado cuenta del sutil movimiento de Harry hacia la oreja del animago y también sonreía divertido por la lealtad del niño.

 **Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual),sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero queme cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**

 **Hagrid**

\- Gracias por invitarlo, Hagrid - agradeció el castaño.

\- Fuiste muy amable - asintió Sirius, apoyando a su amigo.

\- Quiero mucho a Harry, es como un hijo para mí... - aseguró el semigigante con sinceridad.

\- Muchas gracias Hagrid, yo también te quiero mucho... - confesó el niño emocionado por las palabras del gigante.

\- No me lo merezco... Por mi culpa - negó avergonzado Hagrid.

\- ¡Claro que te lo mereces! - gritaron Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Ves? - preguntó el ojiverde mirando a el semigigante con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Acabo de ver a Lily - susurró, emocionado, Severus.

\- Yo también... - asintió, tembloroso, Remus.

\- Pero con el brillo caprichoso- malicioso de James en sus ojos - afirmó, en trance, Sirius.

\- Parece que ni James ni Lily quieren renunciar a estar con su pequeño en ningún momento - sonrió el pocionista, mirando a Harry con ternura.

\- ¿Has dicho James y no Potter? - se extrañó el animago.

\- Sí, igual que Lupin y Black pasaron a ser Remus y Sirius, el "chucho pulgoso"... El pasado pisado... - se encogió de hombros el ojinegro.

\- A James le habría encantado escucharte decir eso... - aseguró el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Tu crees? - dudó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Estoy seguro - declaró el castaño.

\- Y yo también... Y Lily... - añadió el ojigris.

\- Habría saltado a tus brazos encantada... - terminó Lunático.

\- Eso ya no podrá ser... - negó triste Severus.

\- Pero tenemos a Harry - le recordó Canuto.

\- Lo tenemos - asintió, sonriendo feliz, el Slytherin.

Harry, Hermione y Harry seguían intentando convencer a Hagrid de lo buena persona que era, y los tres tutores del salvador del mundo mágico seguían reconciliándose poco a poco y el resto de los asistentes habían iniciado sus propias conversaciones..

Neville carraspeó y todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Puedo seguir leyendo? - preguntó con decisión y mirándolos con disgusto por no dejar de interrumpir.

No dejo que contestaran y continuó donde lo había dejado.

 **Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó:**

 **«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

 **Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de que te compense ese mal rato? - preguntó solícito el pocioista, dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para compensar a su "culebrilla".

\- Bueno... Ahora no... - dudó el niño con gesto inocente para luego transformarlo en la diabólica peor cara de James antes de hacer una travesura - Pero seguro que se me ocurrirá algo...

\- Siento tanto orgullo, cachorro... - intervino Sirius fingiendo secarse unas lagrimas imaginarias ante un Remus divertido por la escena.

 **Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado.**

\- Siento que pensaras eso - se disculpó de nuevo el pocionista, acariciando el rebelde cabello de su sobrino.

\- Deja de disculparte tío Sev o... - lo amenazó el azabache, señalándolo con el dedo.

\- ¿O qué? - le preguntó, con insolencia infantil, su tío.

\- O... - pensó el niño una amenaza que fuera lo suficientemente eficaz, hasta que encontró la amenaza perfecta - Empezaré a llamarte por un apodo ridículo delante de todo el colegio...

\- Está bien... - accedió Severus - Pero antes, te pido disculpas por todas las humillaciones y malos ratos que te he hecho pasar estos meses...

\- Olvídalo de una vez - rodó los ojos el ojiverde abrazándolo.

 **No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

\- ¡Eso si que no! Jamás te odie... - gritó para remarcar sus palabras el pocionista.

\- Lo sé, tío - lo tranquilizó Harry, abrazándose a su cuello, en señal de lealtad.

 **Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

\- Tienes razón en lo de tétrico - asintió Pansy.

\- Y en lo de frío... Vale que los Slytherin tengamos que comportarnos como estirados pero... - se quejó Theo.

\- ¿Es necesario matarnos de frío? - aulló lastimeramente Blaise.

\- Cuando lleguéis a tercero aprenderéis a hacer hechizos de calor - rió con diversión, por el numerito de las pequeñas serpientes, un Slytherin de quinto año.

\- ¿Nos espera otro año así? - gimió dramáticamente Zabini.

\- ¡Noooo! - protestaron las serpientes de los primeros cursos.

\- No se preocupen, pequeñas serpientes, el próximo año sera más caluroso para ustedes... - prometió Dumbledore con solemnidad.

\- ¡Gracias director! - agradecieron sonrientes la serpientes de primer y segundo año.

\- Nuestra sangre se lo agradecerá... - exageró una reverencia Blaise.

\- ¡No seas bruto! - lo reprendió Daphne dándole una colleja.

 **Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

 **-Ah, sí -murmuró-. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

\- Prefiero la reacción del profesor Flitwick - criticó Cedric.

\- Yo también... - asintió Padma.

\- No lo juzguéis... - les pidió el ojiverde.

\- Harry tiene razón, hay muchas cosas que no sabéis - lo apoyó su padrino.

\- Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez - intervino conciliador el hombre lobo.

\- Pero lo importante es reconocer tu error y pedir perdón - resolvió el director.

\- Entre el tío Sev y yo está todo más que arreglado - aseguró a todo el comedor el azabache.

\- No nos metemos entonces... - decidió Cedric, sonriendo a Harry en señal de apoyo.

 **Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca.**

\- No hace falta que digáis nada - cortó el azabache las posibles criticas de los alumnos, que aún no habían logrado entender que Draco y él eran amigos ahora.

\- Nosotros no íbamos a decir nada, nos has dejado claro que todo esto es pasado... - sonrió, con cariño, Oliver a su joven buscador.

\- Y como dice uno de mis dos tíos favoritos... el pasado pisado... - sonrió el ojiverde, dejando muy sorprendidos a sus dos tíos y a su padrino, al darse cuenta de que Harry había escuchado la conversación al mismo tiempo que él mantenía la suya propia con Hagrid.

\- A eso se le llama madurar... - lo felicitó Kingsley, con esa sonrisa que transmitía tanta paz.

 **Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

\- Eres tan observador, leoncito... - lo felicitó el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

\- Eso es porque es capaz de ver más allá, de ver lo que otros no ven... - explicó Alastor con admiración.

\- Bueno... A veces puedo estar muy ciego... - reconoció con timidez el ojiverde.

\- Eso nos pasa a todos... - rió despreocupado Dumbledore.

 **-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó.**

\- ¿Ese es tu dircusito de primer día? - se burló Sirius.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el ojinegro, a la defensiva.

\- Nada, es tan tú... - se encogió de hombros el animago.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - insistió el pocionista.

\- A que lo dices con muchas eses, para sisear como las serpientes... - explicó Canuto, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Soy una serpiente - rodó los ojos Snape, porque eso si que era obvio.

\- Lo sabemos, pero también tienes otras cualidades.. - puso paz entre ellos, como presagiaba que tendría que hacer en muchas ocasiones en un futuro, Remus Lupin.

 **Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo.**

\- Veremos si tú eres capaz de conseguirlo, pulgoso... - lo chinchó el pocionista.

\- Yo llevaré grageas de todos los sabores el primer día... - aseguró Sirius en actitud infantil.

\- ¡Mola! - celebró Seamus.

\- ¡Siiii! - chilló emocionado Blaise, ya que éstos eran sus dulces favoritos.

\- ¿Ves? No necesito discurso - rió satisfecho el animago, que le sacó la lengua al ojinegro.

\- Déjalo, ya aprenderá.. - le aconsejó Remus a Severus.

\- Claro, como si tú no fueras a llevar chocolate a tus clases... - se burló el ojigris, ahora del hombre lobo.

\- ¿Lo harás? - preguntó ansioso el ojiverde, empezando ya a salivar.

\- Puede que lo haga y premie con un trozo al que sepa responder... - concedió con una sonrisa tierna el castaño.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - protestó Ron, que sabía de su desventaja en esa materia.

\- Me parece una manera muy razonable de premiar sus esfuerzos por adquirir conocimientos - lo felicitó el director, ignorando las protestas de algunos alumnos, que se habían unido a la indignación del pelirrojo.

\- Siempre y cuando no me toque a mi después dar clase a niños con exceso de azúcar... - acepto Minerva, mirando a Remus con advertencia.

 **\- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente,con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

\- No me gusta que llames alcornoques a los alumnos... - lo reprendió con cariño Dumbledore.

\- Cambiaré el discurso, esta vez los llamaré hormonas andantes o cerebros vacíos - prometió con una sonrisa maliciosa el pocionista.

\- Esas me gustan más... Sabía que podías esforzarte más, querido Severus... - lo felicitó con una sonrisa traviesa el director.

\- ¿Tú no los llamarás cachorros verdad? - preguntó de repente Harry, con miedo, a su padrino.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tú eres mi único cachorro - aseguró ofendido el animago.

\- Vale... Sigue leyendo Nev... - respiró más tranquilo el azabache sonriendo a su adorado héroe.

 **Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso.**

 **Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas.**

\- ¿Qué os estabáis diciendo? - preguntó Sirius con sospecha, mirando al azabache y al pelirrojo, que se miraban divertidos entre ellos.

\- Que nuestro profesor estaba... - empezó Ron, evitando mirar a su temido profesor de Pociones.

\- Enamorado de su caldero... - terminó con una carcajada el ojiverde.

\- Me las pagarás - rugió el pocionista haciéndole cosquillas a un ojiverde que se revolvía en su regazo riendo con júbilo.

 **Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

\- Usted queda descartada, por supuesto - aseguró con una sonrisa el pocionista.

\- Gracias, profesor Snape - agradeció la castaña encantada.

\- Hermione es demasiado lista para ser una alcornoque, pero siempre seguirá pensando que los profesores son una especie de dioses... - se burló Ron recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la niña.

\- No seas malo... - la defendió Harry.

 **-¡Potter! -dijo de pronto Snape-. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

\- ¿Pretendías humillarlo el primer día? - se molestó el animago.

\- Espera Sirius... - lo interrumpió Remus poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y mirando a Severus para preguntarle algo - ¿Es lenguaje victoriano?

\- Sí, era la única manera en la que podía decírselo... - asintió apenado el pocionista.

\- No entiendo nada - afirmó confuso el ojigrís.

\- Ni yo... - lo apoyó el ojiverde que tampoco entendía nada.

\- Tu tío Severus estaba diciéndote un mensaje secreto con esa pregunta - reveló el castaño

\- ¿Y cuál era el mensaje? - preguntó ansioso el azabache.

\- "Me arrepiento amargamente de la muerte de Lily" - tradujo Remus

\- Vaya.. - se asombró Canuto, por el cambio que suponían esas emotivas palabras.

\- Gracias tío Sev, pero tú no tienes la culpa - agradeció emocionado el niño.

\- Harry, yo... - titubeó preocupado el ojinegro.

\- Da igual lo que hicieras... Fue Voldemort el que los mató... - le aseguró con decisión el pequeño león, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron,que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Sirius atónito.

\- Claro, Hermione lo sabe todo... - respondió Ron por ella.

\- No es verdad... - negó la niña, agachando su cabeza avergonzada.

\- Claro que sí - aseguró Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

\- Y lo que Granger no sepa, lo sabrá Theo... Y así tendremos siempre todas las respuestas...- resolvió con gracia Draco.

\- Como sigas llamándola Granger, ni ella ni yo te daremos ninguna respuesta... - lo amenazó un serio Theo, arqueando una ceja como advertencia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo Theo - lo apoyó Hermione, mirando fijamente al Slytherin.

\- Entonces no me dejais más remedio... Theo y Hermione son mis listos amigos... - declaró solemne el rubio haciendo reír a todos.

\- No sabía que podías ser ten divertido, Draquito - celebró con alegría Blaise.

 **-No lo sé, señor -contestó Harry.**

\- Pues claro que no lo sabes, ni si quiera es algo que estudiarás el próximo año... - lo tranquilizó el pocionista mirandólo con arrepentimiento sincero.

\- Por eso te lo dijo, porque sabía que no lo entenderías... - adivinó Sirius.

\- Lo importante es que esas fueran tus primeras palabras hacía mi... - afirmó el niño sonriendo a, su ya no tan temido, profesor

\- Sí, eso es bueno... - reconoció Severus con una leve sonrisa.

 **Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

 **-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

\- Capullo... - le reprochó e animago, dándole un codazo al ojinegro.

\- ¡Sirius! - lo avisó el hombre lobo con ese tono de voz que ponía firme al alma libre de Sirius Orion Black...

\- Déjalo... Tiene razón... - lo defendió el pocionista.

\- Lo digo con cariño... Es para aliviar la tensión... - aseguró sonriendo el ojigris.

\- Bueno, pero prefiero que no lo insultes - solicitó con carita seria Harry.

\- Tú mandas... - concedió con una reverencia su padrino.

 **No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

 **-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo queme encuentres un bezoar?**

\- ¿Por qué ignorabas a Hermione? - preguntó Remus.

\- Porque quería aterrorizar a Potter... A Harry... - terminó arrepentido.

 **Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

\- ¿Acaso vosotros lo sabíais? - preguntó Cho con desprecio.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - rieron de manera tonta Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Entonces de qué os reíais? - reprochó con superioridad Ernie mirando a Draco.

\- ¿Hace falta que lo explique? - preguntó irónica Hermione.

\- Yo... - empezó su explicación con cansancio el rubio.

\- Detente Draco, no tienes que explicar nada - lo detuvo el azabache.

 **-No lo sé, señor.** \- continuó leyendo Neville, apoyando a Harry y a Draco y dejando con la palabra en la boca la réplica maliciosa de algunos de los chicos.

 **-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

\- Ahora sé que si lo hiciste... - le revolvió el pelo orgulloso, Severus.

\- Sí, aunque no de la misma manera que Hermione... - sonrió con disculpa el ojiverde.

\- Este verano sólo ojearé los del próximo curso - prometió la niña.

\- ¿Tú la crees? - preguntó Ron a su amigo.

\- No sé yo... - dudó Harry.

\- ¿Quieren apostar? - replicó con el ceño fruncido la castaña ofreciéndoles su mano.

\- Aceptamos... - asintió rápidamente el pelirrojo, que se picaba con suma facilidad, estrechando su mano y empujando a Harry hasta que éste también lo hizo.

 **Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

\- Ese no es el libro de mi asignatura - intervino confuso el pocionista, mirando a Harry.

\- ¿Recordaste leer los títulos de los libros que decidiste, en contra de mi voluntad, leer antes de empezar el curso? - preguntó el ojigris hablándole despacio como si estuviese loco.

\- Las Pociones llevan ingredientes de ese libro... Libro que por cierto sé que es de Herbología... - respondió a ambos el niño con esa arrogancia heredada de su padre y un desmesurado genio heredado de su madre.

\- Si me lo permiten... Harry les ha ganado por knock out... - rió orgulloso, del pequeño león, el director, haciendo que todo el comedor riese, incluido el ojiverde.

 **Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

 **-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

\- ¿Significa algo eso? - preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

\- Nada bueno... Sólo quería dejarte quedar mal... - se disculpó una vez más el ojinegro.

\- No importa tío Sev, de verdad... - aseguró, también una vez más, el azabache.

 **Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

 **-No lo sé -dijo Harry con calma-. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe.¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

\- Bien dicho - lo aplaudió Sirius.

\- No ha sido buena idea - negó en desacuerdo Remus, que adivinaba la reacción de su nuevo amigo ante tal provocación.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Por eso es genial! - discutió el animago, que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de la insolencia de su ahijado.

\- Para Harry perder puntos no será genial... - aseguró el hombre lobo, dándole pistas al ojigris para que entendiese la situación.

\- ¡Oh! - se golpeó la frente Canuto, entendiendo ahora al castaño.

 **Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo.**

\- ¿Le pasaba algo en el ojo señor Finnigan? - preguntó con malicia Severus.

\- Eh... No... Bueno... - tartamudeó asustado Seamus.

\- No seas malo tío Sev... - lo riñó Harry.

\- Está bien... - concedió el pocionista levantando sus manos en son de paz.

 **Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

 **-Siéntate -gritó a Hermione-.**

\- Lo siento, señorita Granger, me excedí... - se disculpó el profesor arrepentido.

\- No se preocupe, puedo ser muy irritante a veces - le sonrió la castaña, que había cambiado mucho su actitud ese último año.

\- Eso no es cierto, tiene ansias de saber y aprender, y eso no es malo... - le rebatió Severus.

\- Pero a veces no puedo controlarlo.. - confesó avergonzada la niña.

\- Aprenderás a hacerlo - le aseguró el hombre lobo.

 **Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

\- ¿En esto consistía tu vida? ¿En ser un amargado? - preguntó con lástima el animago.

\- ¡Padrino! - se giró Harry hacia el ojigris para fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- He dicho consistía... Y yo también era un amagado hasta hace unos días... Así que no puede considerar que lo haya insultado... - se defendió Sirius de la mirada inquisidora del niño.

\- Tiene razón, Harry, lo conozco y sé que no lo ha dicho con mala intención... - lo apoyó Severus acariciando la espalda del pequeño ojiverde que volvía a sonreír a su admirado padrino.

 **Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

 **-Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

\- Ya te vale murciélago... - le reprochó Sirius.

\- Un punto no es mucho... - terció Remus.

\- Pensé que le habrías quitado más - reconoció Minerva.

\- Me recordó a Lily cuando se enfadó, el brillo de sus ojos... - sonrió Severus, revolviendo el cabello del niño.

-o-

 _Hasta aquí este capítulo, en unos días la segunda parte._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Gracias por los comentarios._


	22. El profesor de pociones parte 2

**-o-**

 **EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES Parte 2**

 **-o-**

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la fantástica J.K Rowling, lo que resta es pura invención mis musas.**_

 _ **-o-**_

Neville prosiguió el capitulo una vez que todos volvieron a prestar atención.

 **Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.**

\- En realidad el señor Malfoy lo estaba haciendo muy bien, para ser la primera vez claro - replicó el pocionista mirando al Slytherin.

\- Ví a mi padre hacer muchas pociones - explicó Draco.

\- A tu padre siempre se le dieron fatal las pociones. Me sorprende que siga intentándolo - aseguró preocupado el ojinegro, por los posibles accidentes que tal acción podía provocar.

\- ¿Si? - preguntaron, con un brillo de jubilo en sus ojos, el rubio y Sirius.

\- Longbottom podría darle clases... - afirmó Severus riendo.

\- ¡Eh! - defendió Harry a su amigo.

\- Draco, tu padre es un desastre en Pociones - aseguró con insistencia Neville mirando al Slytherin, que soltó una carcajada divertida.

Todos rieron por la cara solemne que había puesto el, ya no tan tímido, león.

Neville sonrió a su profesor, para hacerle saber que no se había ofendido con el comentario y continuó leyendo.

 **En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.**

\- Eso suena a que alguien ha añadido las púas de erizo antes de tiempo... - sonrió Remus con gesto de dolor.

\- Fui yo... - levantó la mano Neville, que recordó su desastrosa primera clase de Pociones.

\- Lamento oír eso, tuvo que ser doloroso... - reconoció el hombre lobo.

\- Lo fue... - aseguró el niño.

 **De alguna forma,Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

\- Espero que no fuera tan malo como suena - se dolió Sirius mirando al pequeño león.

\- Sí que lo fue... ¡Tenía una pinta horrible! - aseguró Seamus haciendo aspavientos.

\- Gracias Seamus, eres muy amable... - le agradeció Neville, irónico, por sus palabras.

\- Sólo soy sincero - se encogió de hombros el irlandés.

\- No confundas sinceridad con falta de tacto... - le rebatió Hermione.

 **-¡Chico idiota! -dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita-. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

\- Tú debías vigilar que no lo hiciera - le recriminó Minerva.

\- Sí, ese es tu trabajo - la apoyó Pomona, que miro mal al Snape.

\- Somos muchos y él sólo tiene dos ojos - lo defendió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué se siente tener tan acérrimo defensor? - preguntó Dumbledore con sonrisa maliciosa a Severus.

\- Se siente bien, muy bien - respondió el pocionista, abrazando al azabache por detrás y respirando su aroma.

 **Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

 **-Llévelo a la enfermería -ordenó Snape a Seamus.**

\- Eso es lo que deberías haber hecho desde el principio, enviármelo a mi - le recriminó Poppy.

\- Y podrías haber dejado los gritos para después - intervino Molly, que ya se había encariñado con Neville.

\- Aunque no lo creáis me pone bastante nervioso que los alumnos se lastimen... - aseguró Severus, con cansancio, empezando a estar un poco molesto con las mujeres de la sala.

\- Pero no es tu culpa - lo interrumpió Harry.

\- Estáis bajo mi responsabilidad - replicó el pocionista, tratando de hablarle suave al niño.

\- Pero somos muchos - insistió el ojiverde.

 **Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

 **-Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas?Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

\- ¿Le echaste la culpa a Harry? - protestó Sirius.

\- Lo siento, culebrilla, seguro que te hice sentir culpable... - se disculpó el ojinegro con el niño, ignorando al animago.

\- Lo pensé muchas veces, pero nunca supe como habría podido evitar el descuido de Neville - Harry

\- Es que no podías... - rodó los ojos Hermione

 **Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

 **-No lo provoques -murmuró-. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

\- Y el señor Weasley no se equivocaba - afirmó Severus.

\- No eres desagradable, solo finges serlo para que nadie te moleste... - discutió Harry.

\- ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? - preguntó, con tono sarcástico, el pocionista

\- No... Pero eres un libro abierto para mi, tio Sev - se burló el ojiverde.

\- Y aquí está la arrogancia de James - rió Remus, al ver la cara estupefacta del profesor de Pociones por la respuesta del chico.

\- Empezaba a pensar que se había quedado atascada en el óvulo de Lily - rió bravucón Sirius

\- ¿Podrías no hablar de óvulos? - pidió Ron con cara de asco.

\- Y menos del de mi madre... - suplicó el azabache.

 **Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana...**

 **¿Porqué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

\- No te odiaba - aseguró Severus, abrazando fuertemente al niño.

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento me sentía muy deprimido por perder puntos para Gryffindor - dijo Harry, agachando la cabeza.

\- No pensé que te afectaría tanto - se sorprendió el pocionista.

\- Me duele hasta el último punto - asintió el azabache.

\- ¿Y los que ganas? - preguntó serio el ojinegro, mirando a los ojos esmeralda de su sobrino.

\- ¿Cómo? - interrogó confuso el niño.

\- Los que les haces ganar a Gryffindor... - le explicó Minerva.

\- No gano muchos puntos en las clases, es Hermione... - negó el ojiverde.

\- Ganas 150 puntos para Gryffindor cada vez que atrapas la snitch - intervinoDean.

\- Esos son muchos puntos... - asintió Seamus, de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

\- También perdí muchos puntos... - replicó Harry, que aún se sentía mal por la noche en la que perdieron 150 puntos...

\- Ya lo hemos olvidado... - aseguraron los gemelos, mirando serios y amenazantes a todo el Gran Comedor para evitar así, cualquier comentario que pudiese lastimar a su hermanito.

 **-Anímate -dijo Ron-. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

\- Eres un insensible Ronald - le reprochó Hermione, mirándolo mal.

\- Harry preocupado, y tú cambias de tema como si nada... - la secundó Charlie.

\- Sólo eran dos puntos... ¡No era para tanto! - se defendió Ron.

\- Para Harry si - le replicó Neville, que estaba dejando entrever un fuerte carácter.

\- Pero entonces no lo sabía... - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

\- Y te haces llamar su mejor amigo - se burló, con mala idea, Ernie Macmillan.

\- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! - gritaron ofendidos Ron y Harry.

\- ¡Es su mejor amigo! - chilló al mismo tiempo que lo chicos, Hermione.

\- ¡Es su mejor amigo! - gritaron también el resto de los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y sus compañeros de habitación.

\- ¡ES SU MEJOR AMIGO! - bramó, la mayor parte de las casas y los profesores, al desubicado tejón

 **Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido.**

 **Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado dela puerta Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos.**

\- El pequeño Fang... - interrumpió Sirius, recordando al pequeño cachorro que Hagrid había adoptado un mes antes de que los merodeadores y Lily abordonaran Hogwarts.

\- De pequeño no tiene nada - le discutió Hermione.

\- Nosotros los conocimos de cachorro - le explicó Remus a la castaña.

\- Ha crecido mucho desde entonces... - aseguró la niña a los merodeadores.

 **Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

 **-Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

 **-Entrad -dijo- Atrás, Fang.**

 **Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro ía una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

\- Parece un lugar muy interesante - opinó Blaise.

\- Puedes venir a comprobarlo cuando quieras - lo invitó con amabilidad Hagrid.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Slytherin.

\- Pues claro, eres bienvenido a mi hogar... - aseguró el semigigante sonriendo a la serpiente de primero.

\- ¡Gracias! - agradeció, la sincera invitación, el moreno

\- Todos los amigos de Harry lo están... - añadió el hospitalario guardián.

 **-Estáis en vuestra casa -dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.**

 **Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

\- Es realmente gracioso pensar lo aterrador que me parecía Hagrid al principio - rió Neville.

\- Y a mí - reconoció, con timidez, Hannah Abbott.

\- Es que es enorme - suspiró con fascinación su amiga Susan Bones.

\- Pero inofensivo - afirmó sonriendo a su amigo el ojiverde.

 **-Éste es Ron -dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

 **-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? -dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas deRon-. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? - suspiró Molly.

\- ¿Es una pregunta retórica o... - empezó George.

\- ... tenemos que responder? - terminó Fred

 **El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.**

\- ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que no os gustaba? - preguntó Hagrid con tristeza.

\- Estaba rico pero... - contestó el azabache, pidiendo ayuda a Ron con la mirada.

\- Un poco duro.. - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- Ellos no querían herir tus sentimientos, viejo amigo - le explicó el director.

\- Tendré que aprender a cocinar - declaró el semigigante

\- Yo puedo enseñarte - se ofreció Molly.

\- Mi madre es la mejor cocinera del mundo - aseguró Ron con orgullo.

\- Que no te escuchen los elfos... - lo advirtió Sirius burlón..

\- O la secuestraran... - añadió Severus, con una sonrisa burlona, siguiéndolo el juego al animago.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - protestaron todos los pelirrojos amenazantes, nadie les robaría a su madre.

 **Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú-nica.**

\- ¡Puagh! ¡Qué asco! - expresó, con una mueca de asco, Pansy.

\- Sí que es un poco asqueroso, pero Fang es un amor y te acostumbras - sostuvo Hermione, que le tenía mucho cariño al bonachón animal.

\- Me encantan los perros - manifestó Daphne, sorprendiendo a sus amigos serpientes, que no lo sabían.

\- ¿Aunque suelten babas? - interrogó la morena, con cara de horror.

\- Aunque suelten babas - asintió, con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia.

\- A Fang le encantará conocerte - intervino Hagrid, siempre amable con los amantes de los animales.

\- Y a mi también - sostuvo, ilusionada, la niña.

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

\- No sabía que os había gustado tanto mi opinión sobre ese estúpido - Hagrid

\- Tu opinión siempre nos interesa - Ron.

\- Sobre todo si coincide con la nuestra - ojiverde.

\- ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo! - barboteó emocionado Sirius secuestrando a Harry del regazo de Severus - Somos igualitos...

 **-Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

\- Tienes razón Hagrid, Filch desconfía de ti - confesó Severus.

\- ¿Desconfía de Hagrid? - se indignó Harry.

\- ¿Es que acaso está loco? - se enfadó Ron

\- ¡Cómo va a desconfiar de Hagrid! - se escandalizó Hermione.

\- Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado - se unió a las protestas Neville.

\- Me encantan estos chicos - rió contento el semigigante.

 **Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

\- Te estaban psicopateando... - aseveró con gravedad Alastor Moody.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el azabache azabache, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Te hacían sentir como si estuvieses paranoico - expuso su teoría, el viejo auror.

\- Sentía que era el único que se daba cuenta de que había algo más... - reconoció el ojiverde en voz baja.

\- Es que tú eres muy intuitivo - mencionó Sirius, con cariño.

\- Y muy perspicaz también - añadió Kingsley.

 **-Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

 **-¡Tonterías! -dijo Hagrid-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

\- ¿Porque odiaba a su padre? - preguntó, irónico, Severus.

\- ¿Porque Harry es el doble de James? - añadió Remus.

\- ¿Porque lo humillamos? - interpeló Sirius.

\- ¿Porque le amargamos la existencia? - continuó, agachando la cabeza avergonzado, Lunático

\- ¿Porque fuimos unos capullos con él? - cuestionó Canuto con arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Porque nunca le pedimos disculpas? - terminó el hombre lobo, mirando al pocionista.

\- Creo que, ahora, que todos se han enterado de nuestras miserias... Podremos dejar todo eso en su lugar, el pasado... - los hizo callar, el Slytherin, sonriéndoles sincero.

 **Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

\- Nunca aprenderás a disimular, Hagrid... - sonrió, negando con la cabeza divertido, Remus.

\- Te daré unas clases... - prometió el ojigris.

\- Hagrid es perfecto tal y como es - aseguró la animaga, que no quería unas influencias tan malas como los merodeadores, cerca del tierno guardián del castillo.

\- Eso ha sido muy tierno, Minerva - rió Dumbledore, haciendo como si no supiese por donde iban los pensamientos de la profesora.

 **-¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? -preguntó Hagrid a Ron-. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

\- Es un honor que digas eso de mi... - agradeció el pelirrojo.

\- Eres un buen chico, Charlie Weasley - lo felicitó Hagrid.

\- Y tú eres un gran amigo con un gran corazón - replicó Charlie sonriente.

\- ¿Entiendes por qué me gusta este chico? - le preguntó el semigigante a Minerva, que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- De sobra... - lo entendió la profesora.

 **Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

 **Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones,Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

 **RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

 **Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio.**

 **Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**

 **Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

\- No sabía que eso era importante - se excusó Ron.

\- Todos los detalles son importantes... - le aseguró Harry.

\- ¡POTTER! - aulló, fuera de sí, Alastor ; quién se levantó a abrazar efusivamente al niño, niño que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó confuso Sirius.

\- Alastor está un poco... - explicó Kingsley, interrumpiéndose para buscar la palabra adecuada para describir el estado de su jefe.

\- Emocionado - lo ayudó Tonks.

\- Sí... Supongo que podría describirse así -asintió con aprobación Shacklebbot - Se siente así por las palabras del joven Harry...

\- ¿Qué palabras? - preguntó Draco.

\- "Todos los detalles son importantes" ... No hay ninguna duda que será un gran auror...- recitó con adoración el viejo auror, que por fin había soltado al ojiverde.

\- Pero como hemos hablado, Harry tiene derecho a elegir su futuro - lo interrumpió con calma Shacklebott Kingsley, algo en su tono cansado hacía ver que esa, era una conversación que habían tenido muchas veces.

\- No es un niño cualquiera... Es... - discutió Alastor.

\- Mi ahijado - lo interrumpió Sirius.

\- Mi sobrino - añadieron, de inmediato, Remus y Severus.

\- Mi hermano - declararon solemnes los hermanos Weasley y Hermione.

\- Mi amigo - dijeron Dean, Seamus, Neville, la nueva pandilla de serpientes y el equipo de quidditch.

\- Y un Weasley más - sonrieron, orgullosos, Arthur y Molly.

\- Y claro que no es un niño cualquiera, mi cachorro es especial y tendrá toda la normalidad que él desee - manifestó Canuto, con tono de advertencia a Ojoloco.

\- Eso es lo único que quiero en mi vida: A vosotros y a la normalidad - sostuvo Harry, con una mirada de anhelo.

 **-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry-. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

\- Te habría encantado... ¿no? - preguntó un Ravenclaw de último curso.

\- ¿Presenciar un robo en Gringotts? No especialmente... - negó el ojiverde, molesto por la falsa opinión que tenía de él mucha gente.

\- Prométeme que no te acercarás a Gringotts - le suplicó el animago, volviendo a su paranoia de días atrás.

\- Pero tengo que ir a... - protestó, con lógica, el azabache.

\- No necesitas nada de lo que hay allí... Yo puedo darte todo... - replicó el ojigris.

\- Está bieen... Lo prometo - accedió Harry, intuyendo que esa era la solución más rápida.

\- Se ha puesto pesadito con que Harry no robe en Gringotts... - susurró Severus al oido de Remus.

\- Es raro... Canuto no es así... Es como si percibiera algo - asintió, mirando fijamente a su viejo amigo, el hombre lobo.

\- Vamos Remus, no seas ridículo... ¿Por qué iba Harry a robar en Gringotts? No lo necesita... - se burló el Slytherin, de la obsesión de Sirius.

\- ¿Por algo estúpido y noble? - sugirió, alzando sus cejas, el castaño.

\- Habrá que mantenerlo vigilado - cambió de opinión, el ojinegro, pensando que quizás el chucho no estuviera tan paranoico. .

Neville comenzó a leer de nuevo y la serpiente y el león dieron por concluida su conversación susurrada.

 **Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel.**

\- Al final vas a necesitar esas clases... - reconoció, con derrota, Minerva.

\- Definitivamente - aseguró Bill.

\- ¿Me estás dando permiso Minnie? - preguntó algo sorprendido Sirius, pero no tanto como para olvidarse de molestar a su antigua profesora con su apodo preferido.

\- Puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento... - le replicó, mirándolo amenazante, la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Harry volvió a leer la nota.**

 **«La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado.**

 **¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

\- Y ahí comenzó todo... - suspiró, con resignación, Hermione.

\- Lo dices como si... - se ofendió el azabache.

\- Venga, Harry, te morías de la curiosidad... - insistió Neville.

\- Estaba un poco intrigado, nada más... - se mantuvo en sus trece, el ojiverde.

 **Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar;**

\- Lo peor es que por ser amables se fueron de mi casa con el estomago vacío - se lamentó el semigigante con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, en Hogwarts dan muy buena comida... - aseguró Ron, frotándose su estomago con una sonrisa golosa.

\- Lo que Ronald intenta decir es que no vamos a tu casa por la comida... - explicó Hermione, mirando con suficiencia al pelirrojo.

\- Vamos por ti - añadió, con ternura, Harry.

\- Estos chicos te quieren mucho, viejo amigo - lo felicitó, orgulloso, el director.

 **Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo?**

\- Habrá que esforzarse más para que nuestras clases lo hagan reflexionar... ¿No os parece? - preguntó Severus, con un sonrisa maliciosa, al resto de los profesores.

\- Sí, no queremos que Potter se aburra en nuestras clases - asintió, ocultando una sonrisa, Minerva

\- ¡No me aburro! - aseguró Harry.

\- No se preocupe Potter, lo arreglaremos... - insistió Pomona, con una mezcla de diversión sádica en sus ojos..

\- No hace falta... - repitió, tragando saliva lentamente, el ojiverde.

\- No es ninguna molestia - intervino, ahora, Filius.

\- ¡Haced algo! - les suplicó a Sirius y a Remus, el azabache.

\- No te preocupes cachorro, Lunático hará tus deberes... - resolvió rápidamente Canuto.

\- ¡Sirius Orion Black! - gritó Remus.

\- ¿Queeeeeeé? - preguntó, con aparente inocencia, el animago.

\- ¿Es ese ejemplo que piensas darle a nuestro pequeño? - le preguntó, con seriedad, el hombre lobo.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Lily se los habría hecho... - siguió a lo suyo, el ojigris.

\- ¡Jamás! - negaron, con indignación, el castaño y el ojinegro.

\- Buenoooo - accedió Sirius, pensando rápidamente otro argumento.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo dejes padrino - le sugirió Harry.

\- No te preocupes cachorro, yo haré tus deberes - prometió el animago, en voz baja, para que sólo su ahijado lo escuchase.

\- No hace falta - sonrió el azabache.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Así tendrás más tiempo para jugar al quiditch - insistió su padrino abrazándolo con cariño.

 **¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

\- Bueno, ahora ya sabes la respuesta a esas dos preguntas - rió Ron despreocupado.

\- ¡Me encantan las respuestas! - exclamó con entusiasmo Harry.

\- Ya... ¿Casi tanto como las preguntas, verdad? - preguntó, intentando ocultar su diversión, Remus.

\- Por cierto... Se terminó el capitulo -observó Neville, mientras miraba fascinado que el libro había vuelto a dejar sus hojas en blanco.

\- Comeremos en una hora y tendrán la tarde libre - anunció Dumbledore a los presentes, que se levantaron para que el director pudiese volver el Gran Comedor a su estado original.

 **-o-**

 _ **Bueno, no es un capitulo muy largo pero pronto publicaré el siguiente.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_

 **-o-**


	23. En el lago

**EN EL LAGO**

 **-o-**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Os prometí un nuevo capitulo pronto y aquí está.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **-o-**

Algunos se sentaron en las mesas, recientemente repuestas, para hablar y esperar por la comida. Otros salieron a recorrer el castillo o volvieron a sus salas comunes y algunos salieron a pasear por los jardines.

Harry, sus amigos leones y serpientes, su padrino y sus tíos, sus hermanos Weasley y su equipo de quidditch eligieron la tercera opción, salir a los jardines.

Los señores Weasley decidieron quedarse en el Gran Comedor hablando con los aurores, pero Tonks se aburrió enseguida y salió a buscar a los chicos al exterior. Por el camino se encontró a Cedric, que también buscaba a los chicos, y juntos fueron en su busca.

Neville había invitado a Hannah y a Susan, de Hufflepuff, a acompañarlos en su paseo.

Harry había visto a Justin Finch- Fletchley mirarlo cuando salían del comedor, y sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, lo invitó a ir con ellos. El tejón aceptó encantado y ahora caminaba feliz, parloteando con leones y serpientes.

\- ¿Sabes que sienta genial antes de la comida, cachorro? - preguntó Sirius, con una gran sonrisa.

\- No - negó el niño.

\- ¿Más comida? - sugirió Ron

\- No, un baño en el lago - rió el animago, por el apetito voraz del pelirrojo tan parecido al suyo.

\- No sé... - negó el ojiverde.

\- ¿He oido un baño en el lago? ¡Me apunto! - dijo Blaise, poniéndose al lado del ojigris.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres ligar con el calamar gigante? - se burló Draco.

\- No, a él le gusta Theo... - rió el moreno, señalando a su mejor amigo.

\- Eres tan gracioso, Zabini... - rió irónico Nott.

\- ¿Cuando nos bañamos? - preguntó Fred, colocándose al otro lado de Sirius.

\- Ahora mismo, ¿no? - sugirió George, situándose al lado de su gemelo y en el grupo de los atrevidos.

\- Yo también me apunto al baño - expresó, con una sonrisa pícara, Charlie.

\- Y yo - aseveró, con gravedad Seamus, apresurándose a situarse en el lado correcto.

Se hizo el silencio y los que todavía seguían del lado de la razón se miraron entre ellos, con disimulo, y evitando mirar al grupo de "bañistas" que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Y en esas estaban, cuando Tonks y Cedric los encontraron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - curioseó Dora.

\- Queremos darnos un baño en el lago - le contó el ojigris.

\- ¡Me apunto! - chilló, entusiasmada, la aurora.

\- ¿Y tú? - encuestó Blaise, al recién llegado tejón.

\- No sé... - dudó Cedric.

\- Entonces únete a ese grupo de aburridos de ahí - le señalaron los gemelos.

\- ¡Anímate cachorro! ¡Vamos Lunático! ¡Diviértete un poco murciélago! - los jaleó el animago, con escaso resultado.

\- Ni lo sueñes - rechazó Snape.

\- No lo haré, y tú tampoco Canuto - contradijo Lunático, a su compañero de aventuras..

\- Pero... - protestó el ojigris.

\- Sin peros - declaró, tajante, el castaño.

\- Te has vuelto muy aburrido - le reprochó Sirius molesto, cambiando de grupito.

\- ¿Te vas? - preguntó Blaise con decepción.

\- Tú no lo conoces... No sabes de lo que es capaz... - explicó el animago, mirando a su amigo con una mezcla de cuidado y temor.

Remus se agachó al lado de Harry y le susurró algo en el oido, el niño asintió y se unió al grupo de los bañistas.

\- ¡Lunático eres genial! - lo abrazó feliz, el siempre inmaduro, Sirius Black.

\- Lo sé... Y ahora los adultos nos vamos y dejamos que los jóvenes decidan... - dijo el castaño, mientras arrastraba al animago hacia el castillo.

\- Nosotros somos jóvenes - protestó Bill, que ya se había animado a bañarse.

\- Quedaros entonces - resolvió el pocionista, antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a los merodeadores.

Al final Sirius, Remus y Severus caminaron hacia el majestuoso edificio, aunque no llegaron a entrar, y los niños, Bill, Charlie y Tonks terminaron nadando todos en el lago.

Tras media hora salieron y se tumbaron al sol para secarse antes de volver a comer al Gran Comedor.

Bill y Charlie también se fueron de vuelta al castillo, después del baño, querían gastarle una nueva broma a Filch.

Los niños, hablaban entretenidos saltando de un tema a otro, cuando Neville recordó algo que había querido comentarles.

\- Ese libro que estamos leyendo es mágico - empezó la conversación, el pequeño castaño.

\- ¿Lo dices por que vino del futuro? - preguntó Theo.

\- ¡Está claro que es mágico, sino míranos aquí! - rió, con obviedad, Ron mirando a todos.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - se interesó Harry.

\- A que un grupo de alumnos de tres casas diferentes están aquí, hablando, pasándolo bien... - respondió, Cedric, señalando al extraño grupo de improvisados bañistas.

\- Sí , es raro pero mola... - sonrió Zabini.

Todos asintieron en conformidad, por las palabras de Blaise.

\- ¿Conocéis a algún Ravenclaw? Necesitamos al menos un águila para estar completos... - observó pensativo el ojiverde.

\- Conozco a Cho Chang... - recordó Diggory.

\- Ella no - rechazó el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó el tejón.

\- No me gusta como mira a mis amigos slytherin - contestó, muy serio, el buscador de los leones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry - coincidió, Hermione, con la opinión de su hermano del corazón.

\- Yo también, necesitamos alguien que piense por si mismo... - asintió, Theo, un poco triste por los estúpidos prejuicios que al final terminaban por lastimar a todos.

\- Chang nos odia por ser serpientes y ni si quiera nos conoce - opinó, con tristeza, Daphne.

\- Ella se lo pierde... - le sonrió Dean.

\- Yo conozco una chica... - habló, de pronto, Percy.

-¡ Uhhh! Una chica - se burló George.

\- Percy tiene novia... - canturreó Fred.

\- No es mi novia, es prefecta y... - desmintió el inteligente pelirrojo.

\- ¿Podrías invitarla a venir con nosotros alguna vez? - pidió Harry.

\- Claro, lo haré después de comer - prometió Percy.

\- Percy va a pedirle una cita a su novia... - empezaron sus burlas otra vez los gemelos.

\- ¡Dejadlo en paz! - los abroncó, el ojiverde, haciendo que ambos traviesos pelirrojos se pusieran serios.

\- Está muy bien todo eso que decís pero yo me refería a otra cosa - volvió, al tema que lo intrigaba, el heredero de los Longbottom.

\- Te escuchamos, Neville - lo animó a hablar Dean.

\- ¿Cuándo leísteis el libro no notasteis nada? - preguntó, el castaño, a Hermione y a Draco que habían sido los únicos junto a él que habían leído un capítulo.

\- Bueno... Yo... Sentí muchas cosas... - reconoció Hermione.

\- Sí, yo también... - confirmó Draco.

\- ¿Pero el libro hizo algo raro? - insistió Neville.

\- ¿Raro? No... - negó el rubio.

\- No que yo sepa - respondió, tras pensarlo, la niña.

\- Yo tampoco note nada raro - intervino el ojiverde.

\- ¡Es verdad! No me acordaba que tu habías leído un capítulo con tu padrino y otro con tu tío... - recordó el desmemoriado león.

\- ¿Qué hizo el libro Nev? - se interesó Harry, empezando a sentirse inquieto.

\- Cuando lo abrí para leerlo estaba en blanco... - confesó Neville.

\- ¿En blanco? - se asombró Justin.

\- Sí, y de la nada apareció el capítulo... - asintió Longbottom.

\- Pero eso es muy extraño - se sorprendió Pansy.

\- Eso no es todo - añadió, con misterio, Neville.

\- ¿Hay más? - suspiró Ron.

\- Sí, cuando acabó el capítulo volvió a quedarse en blanco - reveló el castaño.

\- Es un libro del futuro, a lo mejor... a lo mejor... - aventuró, Theodore Nott, pensando en una razón lógica.

\- Se autoprotege - murmuró de pronto Hermione, comprendiendo algo muy importante.

\- ¡Eso! - la entendió, a la perfección, Theo.

\- ¿Se autoprotege de qué? - preguntó Ron, con cara de fastidio.

\- No creo que esa sea la pregunta... - lo contradijo Hermione.

\- ¿Y cuál sería entonces? - fue el turno de preguntar para Seamus.

\- De quién... - respondió el ojiverde por la niña, intuyendo por donde iban sus pensamientos.

\- Del enemigo - entendió ahora Cedric.

\- Pero nadie puede entrar al castillo - refutó Justin.

\- Entonces es que ya está dentro - aventuró Draco.

\- Pero... ¿Quién? - preguntó, al aire, Blaise.

\- Ni idea... - se encogió de hombros Pansy

\- A lo mejor no es enemigo todavía, pero lo será en un futuro - sugirió Daphne.

\- Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando... - expuso, con gravedad, el azabache.

\- Así es como todo comienza siempre... - negó con la cabeza Hermione.

\- Se avecina una nueva aventura... - aplaudió, emocionado, Ron.

\- Pero esta vez seremos muchos más, no estaréis solos - aseguró, con lealtad, Cedric.

\- Ahora sabréis que no es tan divertido como parece... - sonrió Harry.

\- Pues a mí me parece muy emocionante - replicó Seamus.

\- Eso es porque todavía no sabes nada... - lo contradijo, enfadado, el ojiverde.

\- No discutáis... - los riñó Daphne.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver... - propuso, con timidez, Hannah, a quien disgustaban mucho los enfrentamientos.

\- Si, tengo hambre... - dijo Ron, mientras se levantaba.

\- Y yo, vamos pelirrojo, o nos quedaremos sin nada... - asintió Blaise, pasando un brazo por los hombros del hambriento león.

La nueva y diversa pandilla de amigos llevaron sus estómagos hambrientos al castillo, donde un gran banquete los esperaba.

Mientras los chicos hablaban y se bañaban en el lago, los tres tutores de Harry habían estado paseando cerca del campo de quidditch.

Severus los había llevado hasta allí para hacerles una propuesta a los merodeadores, ahora buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero éstas parecían haberse fugado de su vocabulario.

\- Hace calor... Un baño habría sido perfecto para... - se quejó, con voz infantil, Sirius.

\- Después de comer podrás darte un baño, yo mismo te acompañaré - prometió, con tono paternal, Remus.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, ilusionado como un chiquillo, el animago.

\- De verdad - juró, con solemnidad en su rostro y diversión en sus ojos, el castaño.

\- ¿Y tú murciélago? - interrogó el ojigris al ojinegro.

\- Quiero proponeros algo - lo ignoró el Slytherin.

\- Te escuchamos - asintió Lupin.

\- ¿Pero vas a bañarte o no? - insistió Sirius.

\- Te escuchamos - repitió el hombre lobo, después de darle una colleja al animago.

\- Cuando pasó eso... - empezó el pocionista, sin atreverse a mencionar el asesinato de James y Lily de manera directa - Yo quise alejarme de todo...

\- Lo entiendo, yo también quise escapar... - confesó Remus.

\- Yo no tuve elección... Pero también habría querido huir - afirmó el ojigris con comprensión.

\- Por eso compré una casa en una colina de un pueblo perdido - siguió contando Snape.

\- ¿Un pueblo perdido? - se interesó, de repente, Black.

\- Sí, se llama Èmeraude Land - respondió el ojinegro.

\- Un nombre interesante - sonrió el castaño.

\- Es una vieja mansión, llamada Little Smile, que necesita muchos arreglos... Arreglos, que hasta ahora no he hecho, pero que podríamos hacer.. Y quizás ese podría ser el lugar perfecto para la culebrilla... - recitó de manera atropellada el pocionista.

\- ¿Estás diciendo decir lo que yo pienso? - preguntó, el animago, con un brillo en sus ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Sí, león arrogante... - asintió Severus, mirando fijamente al león e intentando averiguar sus intenciones.

\- ¿Quieres que dejemos a mi cachorro, sólo, en esa mansión alejada de la civilización? - se "escandalizó" Sirius.

\- ¡Canuto! - bramó el hombre lobo.

\- Pero antes lo cerraremos con llave y le quitaremos la varita... - rió con ganas el ojinegro.

\- ¿Tú también? - preguntó con cansancio Lupin.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Ha tenido gracia... - se encogió de hombros, indiferente, el Slytherin.

\- No deberíais decir esas cosas... Harry tiene la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas y pensar siempre lo peor... - los reprendió el más maduro, o tal vez el único, de los tres.

\- Tendremos cuidado a partir de ahora... - prometió Severus.

\- Sí, hasta que se acostumbre a nuestro raro humor... - accedió el ojigris.

\- ¿Y entonces que decís? - volvió, a su sugerencia anterior, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Del baño en el lago? - se hizo el tonto el animago.

\- ¡No! De vivir en Little Smile - siseó el pocionista.

\- Hmm... No sé... ¿Tú que dices Lunático? - preguntó, fingiendo que lo tenía en cuenta, el bromista león.

\- ¿Vivir en una tierra esmeralda? Suena bien...- afirmó el castaño.

\- En el hogar de la pequeña sonrisa... No suena nada mal... - añadió el ojigris.

\- Yo pienso que es la mejor idea que... - declaró, con ilusión, el hombre lobo.

\- ... un murciélago haya tenido jamás - terminó Canuto.

\- Me lo tomaré como un si... - negó Severus divertido y contagiado por la ilusión de los merodeadores - ¿Queréis verla?

\- No podemos salir de aquí - le recordó Sirius.

\- Pero somos magos y tengo un pensadero en mi despacho - respondió con superioridad Snape.

\- ¡Quiero verla ya! - expresó el animago con apremio.

\- ¿A qué esperamos? - preguntó, ansioso también, el hasta ahora tranquilo y moderado Lupin.

\- Seguidme - les indicó el profesor de Pociones, revoleando su capa.

Severus condujo a los merodeadores a su despacho y les ofreció asiento mientras él preparaba su recuerdo en el pensadero.

Le llevó unos minutos prepararlo todo, cuando terminó los tres se agarraron de las manos y se sumergieron en la sustancia liquida que llenaba el pensadero del profesor de Pociones.

El recuerdo los llevó al día que Snape visitó esa casa por primera vez.

El Severus del recuerdo estaba en medio del recibidor, permanecía rígido, como si no pudiera moverse.

\- Este es el vestíbulo, es muy amplio y tiene mucha luz - les indicó el ojinegro, ignorando a su yo del recuerdo, que todavía seguía plantado allí inmóvil.

\- ¿Por qué estás ahí quieto? - preguntó, extrañado, Sirius.

\- Ya os dije que no estaba bien en esa época... ¿Queréis ver la casa o no? - evitó, la respuesta, el ojinegro.

\- Claro, te seguimos - asintió, poniendo una mano consoladora en su hombro, Remus.

Severus le enseñó la planta baja, que constaba de un gran salón decorado de manera sofisticada, una luminosa y soleada cocina, un espacioso comedor preparado para albergar grandes cenas, una biblioteca que enseguida entusiasmó a Lupin, dos elegantes y amplios cuartos de baño y un laboratorio que había preparado concienzudamente Snape.

Subieron al primer piso donde había varias dormitorios, un salón privado y tres baños.

La última planta se dividía en dos partes, pero parecía estar vacía.

Los merodeadores recorrieron cada rincón de la vieja mansión, que parecía necesitar algunos pequeños arreglos pero que estaba en buenas condiciones.

\- No estaba tan mal como pensaba... - suspiró aliviado el animago.

\- Dónde más arreglos necesita es en el exterior... - reveló Snape.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - se interesó Remus.

\- La fachada - resumió Severus.

\- Sé un hechizo para eso - le restó importancia el hombre lobo.

\- Y tenemos que recuperar el jardín que se esconde entre las malas hierbas... - añadió el Slytherin.

\- Podremos hacer un campo de quidditch - opinó el ojigris.

-Eso lo decidirá Harry - declaró, contundente, el ojinegro aunque... claro que Harry querría...

\- Mi cachorro lo querrá - aseguró, con decisión, Sirius.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver, ya están a punto de servir la cena - cambió de tema el castaño, antes que sus inmaduros amigos empezasen otra discusión.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a la culebrilla? - preguntó Severus.

\- Después de cenar es una buen momento, ¿no? - sugirió Remus.

\- ¿Se la enseñarás? - rogó el animago.

\- Si él quiere... - respondió, con indiferencia, el pocionista.

\- Claro que querrá - volvió a asegurar el ojigris.

Fueron al Gran Comedor, ansiosos los tres por contarle las buenas noticias a Harry, pero el niño aún no había vuelto con sus amigos del lago.

Severus se dispuso a ir a la mesa de las profesores, pero los merodeadores lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo y lo arrastraron hasta la mesa de los leones, donde lo sentaron entre ambos.

\- Con una invitación habría bastado... - protestó, indignado por las formas, el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

\- Prefiero la acción a las palabras - refutó Sirius sonriente.

\- Eso es porque te sobra valentía pero te falta cerebro... - se burló Snape.

\- Gracias por lo de valiente... - agradeció el animago.

\- Sirius "escucho lo que me conviene" Black... - rodó los ojos el Slytherin.

\- ¡Dejadlo ya! - los calló Lupin, fulminándolos con la mirada por el mal ejemplo que daban.

\- Da miedo cuando se pone así, ¿eh? - preguntó el ojigris, codeando el estómago del ojinegro.

\- He visto chispas salir de sus ojos... - murmuró, con diversión, el pocionista.

Remus miro mal a ambos e iba a comenzar una nueva reprimenda pero Sirius lo interrumpió al ver entrar a alguien por la puerta.

\- ¡Cachorro! ¡Aquí! - saludó, efusivo, Canuto.

Harry se acercó con sus amigos y todos se fueron sentando en la mesa de los leones, dónde los esperaban los Weasley y los aurores.

\- Tenemos una cosa que contarte - recitó Sirius, en cuanto Harry estuvo sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Sirius! - rugió el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Black! - siseó molesto Severus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, con ansiedad, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar el pico? - se burló el pocionista.

\- Dijimos que se lo diríamos después de la cena, ¿recuerdas? - intervino el castaño, mirando con reproche al ojigris.

\- Yo sólo lo avisaba - se encogió de hombros el animago.

\- ¿Alguien va a contestarme? - insistió el azabache, a quien su curiosidad había venido a visitar.

\- Después de la cena, cachorro, tendremos que esperar... - prometió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado.

\- No me gusta esperar... - protestó, enfurruñado, el pequeño león.

\- A mi tampoco... Pero cuanto antes cenes, antes - suspiró el animago, motivando al niño a comer más rápido.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los tres adultos se llevaron al niño al despacho del pocionista.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos y abandonó el Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron por si su amigo los necesitaba.

\- Antes de nada, deberíamos explicarle unas cosas a nuestro pequeñín - pensó sabiamente Remus.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Para empezar, debería saber que es un pensadero... - señaló, obvio, el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué es un pensadero? - no pudo dejar de preguntar, Harry.

\- Ahora te lo mostraré - le indicó el profesor de Pociones, mientras sacaba algo de un armario y lo colocaba en el medio del despacho, era un extraño recipiente que el niño no había visto jamás.

\- Eso es un pensadero - señaló, el animago, hacia el desconocido objeto.

\- ¿Para que sirve? - se interesó, intrigado, el ojiverde.

\- Excelente pregunta Potter - contestó pocionista como si estuviesen en clase.

\- Sirve para ver los recuerdos de otra persona - explicó el ojigris.

\- En este caso veremos un recuerdo de tu tío Severus - añadió Remus, con paciencia.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que veamos? - interrogó el azabache.

\- El recuerdo de un día que hice algo, sin saber muy por qué, pero que es la solución perfecta para cuando salgamos de aquí - divagó el ojinegro.

\- No entiendo nada - expresó, con confusión, el pequeño león.

\- Tendrás que confiar en nosotros para hacerlo - sostuvo el Slytherin.

\- ¿Te atreves? - preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que si - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Como no se va a atrever mi valiente cachorrito - señaló con orgullo el animago mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas.

\- Está bien, agarraros de la mano y allá vamos de nuevo... - indicó Severus.

Los cuatro entraron en el recuerdo de Snape para visitar su nuevo hogar, para que el niño conociese por primera vez el que sería su refugio.

Harry no se lo podría creer cuando apareció en un lugar que olía a polvo y humedad, los merodeadores y Severus lo llevaron de un lado a otro mostrándole todas las habitaciones.

Al niño le encantó uno de los cuartos, que tenía baño propio y una espaciosa terraza.

\- ¿Te gusta? - encuestó Remus.

\- Sí, es tan... increible... - asintió, en trance, el azabache.

\- Creo que la culebrilla acaba de elegir su habitación - sonrió el ojinegro, mirando a los otros dos adultos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querido Severus... - afirmó Sirius, imitando a Dumbledore.

\- Pero... Es muy grande para mi solo... Seguro que alguno de vosotros... - protestó, inutilmente, el ojiverde.

\- Esta será tu leonera y no hay más discusiones... - lo cortó la serpiente.

\- ¿No quieres mirar por la ventana? - aconsejó el hombre lobo.

\- A nosotros se nos olvidó antes, cuando el murciélago nos la enseñó... - recordó el ojigris, acercándose con Harry.

\- ¡Hay un jardín enorme! - chilló, emocionado, el niño.

\- Donde haremos un campo de quidditch - reveló sonriente Sirius.

\- ¿De verdad? - alucinó el niño.

\- Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños... - prometió el pocionista, recibiendo un abrazo efusivo del niño.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que la idea fue mía! - protestó, celoso, el animago.

\- ¡Se siente! Tendrás que buscar otro regalo, aunque no sé si podrás encontrar algo que esté a la altura... - respondió, con burla, el ojinegro.

\- Lo haré - juró, el más infantil de los infantiles, Sirius Black.

\- ¿Algún día maduraran? - rodó los ojos el hombre lobo.

\- A mi me gustan así, son muy divertidos - declaró el ojiverde, mirándolos con diversión y orgullo.

Los merodeadores, el pocionista y el niño volvieron al despacho donde hablaron emocionados de los cambios que harían y las cosas que pondrían.

Después de un rato, el niño se despidió para reunirse con sus amigos, estaba tan contento que temía que fuera un sueño.

Harry quería contarles las buenas noticias primero a Ron y Hermione, después se lo contaría al resto de sus amigos.

Había logrado crear un vinculo con cada uno de los chicos y las chicas de su nueva pandilla, pero el que tenía con sus dos mejores amigos era muy especial, indestructible.

Los encontró esperándolo en la escaleras y se sentó con ellos mientras les contaba las novedades. Ambos se alegraron mucho por él y juntos fueron a buscar al resto para ponerlos al día.

Los chicos también los buscaban a ellos, para hacer algo divertido por la tarde.

Cuando se encontraron, el ojiverde les habló de su nueva casa y les describió con exactitud cada detalle.

Todos lo felicitaron, estaban felices de que "el niño que vivió" tuviera por fin un hogar y una familia que lo quisiese.

Vagabundearon por los pasillos mientras cada uno iba preguntándole diferentes cosas al azabache de su nueva casa.

También les habló del pensadero, algunos ya sabían lo que era, pero a a otros les pareció tan fascinante como a Harry.

\- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que puedas irte con tu padrino y tus tíos... - confesó Ron.

\- ¿Pero? - preguntó, intuyendo una objeción, Harry

\- Pero me habría gustado que vinieses a la Madriguera - suspiró, decepcionado, el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no voy a ir? - preguntó, con un toque de misterio, el azabache.

\- ¿Vas a venir? - interpeló el ojiazul.

\- ¡Claro que si! - afirmó, obvio, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial! - saltó, con entusiasmo, Ron.

\- Lo sé... Pero iré cuando yo también tenga una casa a la que invitarte a ti y a todos... - reveló con orgullo, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una fiesta de pijamas Potty? - se burló, con cariño, Draco

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea Draquito! - aplaudió el azabache.

\- ¡No lo decía en serio! - protestó el rubio.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que no vendrás? - interrogó, con malicia, el ojiverde.

\- Tampoco he dicho eso - negó rápidamente Malfoy.

\- ¿Me incluirás en la lista de invitados? - preguntó, con interés, Pansy.

\- Por supuesto, todos los que estamos aquí están invitados y ... - asintió, con una sonrisa "invitadora", el león.

\- Harry... - lo interrumpió Hermione.

\- ¿Si? - la miró el azabache.

\- ¿No crees que antes de invitarnos deberías pedir permiso? - sugirió, sonriente, la niña.

\- Mi padrino me dejará... - aseguró, el ojiverde, convencido.

\- Sirius si, pero Snape... - le refutó Blaise.

\- Él también me dejará... Protestará y se quejará mucho, pero me dejará... Y el tío Lunático también me dejará... - afirmó el león, con una seguridad que jamás había contado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - dudó Draco, que conocía al jefe de su casa.

-Sí, son todos tan buenos... - declaró, con alegría y gratitud, Harry.

\- Acamparemos en el jardín, así no molestaremos a los adultos... - propuso Neville.

\- ¡Esa es una buena idea Nev! Después se lo diré a mi padrino y a mis tíos... - celebró, entusiasmado, el ojiverde.

Siguieron hablando y haciendo planes mientras iban en busca de un aula en desuso para practicar algunos hechizos.

Draco agarró a Harry del brazo, cuando giraron en un pasillo, y lo alejó del reto para contarle algo que había averiguado.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el apellido de soltera de mi madre? - preguntó Draco.

\- Pues no... - confesó Harry, asombrado por la pregunta.

\- Black - reveló el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo Sirius? - interrogó, interesado, el ojiverde.

\- Sí, ellos son primos - contó el Slytherin.

\- ¿En serio? Sirius no me contó nada sobre su familia todavía... - habló el azabache.

\- Puede que no lo haga... - adivinó el niño de ojos plateados.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó el buscador más joven del siglo.

\- No sé mucho, pero porque lo que he escuchado nunca encajó demasiado bien... Y cuando quedó en Gryffindor - narró el albino.

\- ¿Otra vez las casas? - preguntó, con cansancio, el Gryffindor.

\- Todos los Black son sangres puras y Slytherin... - explicó Draco.

\- Todos menos Sirius... - replicó Harry, orgulloso de su padrino.

\- Todos menos Sirius y tú, Potty - asintió el rubio.

\- Yo no soy un Black - negó el león.

\- Ahora lo serás, ¿no? - interpeló la pequeña serpiente.

\- Sí supongo que seré un poquito Black... - accedió el ojiverde.

\- Y un poquito Lupin - añadió el ojigris.

\- Y otro poquito Snape - sumó el azabache.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que significa que seas un poco Black? - pregunto, de nuevo, Draco.

\- Hmmm... No... - negó Harry, tras pensarlo.

\- Que somos un poco primos... Sé que no has tenido buena experiencia con tu primo muggle, pero... - divagó, nervioso, el rubio.

\- Me encantará que seas mi primo... Pero lo serás del todo, no sólo un poco... - afirmó, con rotundidad, el león.

\- Acepto - asintió el Slytherin, para abrazarlo después..

 **-o-**

 **Y hasta aquí podéis leer...**

 **Gracias por leer...**

 **Gracias por vuestro tiempo...**

 **Gracias por vuestras palabras...**

 **Volveré...**

 **-o-**


	24. El duelo a medianoche parte 1

**EL DUELO A MEDIA NOCHE Parte 1**

 _ANTES DE NADA QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR DE PUBLICACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR._

 _EL EDITOR DE TEXTO NO GUARDÓ LOS ÚLTIMOS CAMBIOS Y LO PUBLIQUÉ SIN TERMINAR._

 _YA ESTÁ ARREGLADO._

 _-o-_

 **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece, y pertenecerá por siempre jamás, a la gran J.K Rowling.**

 **He añadido unas palabritas, aquí y allá, y este es el resultado.**

-o-

No había sido una noche muy productiva para Harry, le había costado quedarse dormido y cuando por fin lo había logrado había sido para tener horribles pesadillas.

Por eso se había levantado temprano y, todavía en pijama, había bajado a la sala común, donde los elfos ya habían encendido la chimenea. Una agradable sensación de calor lo envolvió mientras bajaba las escaleras, haciéndolo sentir confortado.

Se sentó, con cansancio, en uno de los sofás y cogió un libro, que alguien había dejado olvidado, de encima de la pequeña mesa para ojearlo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo sólo, cuando se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y Bill y Charlie entraron a la sala común partiéndose de risa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó curioso a los hermanos.

\- Todavía nada - rió Bill.

\- Pero pasará algo muy divertido cuando Filch se despierte.. - anunció divertido Charlie, uniéndose a las risas de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - preguntó el ojiverde, dividido entre su buen corazón y su espíritu bromista.

\- Algún día te llevaré conmigo cuando sea profesor... - prometió el pelirrojo amante de los dragones.

\- ¿Me sustituirás? - gimió con dramatismo el banquero.

\- Si, pero no lo haré con cualquiera... - sonrió, el otro Weasley, mirando a Harry.

\- ¿Seguirás gastándole bromas a Filch cuando seas profesor? - preguntó con inocencia el ojiverde.

\- Lo haré hasta el fin de mis días... - juró, levantando su mano y poniendo gesto solemne.

\- Si voy a vivir en Hogsmeade... Puede que venga de visita a menudo... - intervino Bill, haciéndole cosquillas a Harry.

\- Entonces seremos los dos los que te llevemos a divertirte con Argusito... - expresó Charlie, con sonrisa malévola, uniéndose a la guerra de cosquillas.

\- Claro que sí, pero primero cuéntanos que haces aquí solo - interrogó el mayor de los Weasley deteniendo su ataque.

\- Y tan temprano... - añadió el atractivo cuidador de dragones.

\- No podía dormir - dijo una verdad a medias el azabache.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? - adivinó Charlie.

\- No, todo va bien... Demasiado bien... - negó el niño.

\- ¿Demasiado? - se extrañó Bill.

\- No me hagáis caso, yo me entiendo... - sonrió nervioso el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa pequeñajo? - preguntó, con ternura, Charlie.

\- Nada... - mintió el pequeño león.

\- No es verdad, hay algo ahí dentro, en tu cabecita... - replicó el banquero.

\- No me hagas ponerte boca abajo y sacudirte para sacártelo - lo amenazó su futuro profesor.

\- Es que me da vergüenza - protestó el niño, agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Charlie, pero Harry no contestó ni levantó la cabeza. -

\- No tienes que tener vergüenza con nosotros, somos tus hermanos... - lo intentó Bill, haciendo que el niño lo mirase.

\- Y los hermanos no se asustan de nada de lo que le cuentan sus hermanos... - añadió el profesor pelirrojo, viendo que su hermano había tenido éxito.

Harry sonrió y los miró, a los dos, profundamente agradecido de que, esos dos pelirrojos, hubieran aparecido en su vida.

\- Me da vergüenza porque es una tontería... Una parte de mi sabe que debería ser feliz y dejarme de tonterías, pero la otra tiene... - se detuvo de repente el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué tiene la otra? - insistió el primogénito de los Weasley-Prewett.

\- ¿Tiene miedo? - adivinó el más tranquilo de los seis hermanos.

\- Sí... - confesó el azabache.

\- ¿De qué tiene miedo el Gryffindor más valiente del siglo? - se extrañó Bill.

\- Yo no soy tan valiente... - negó Harry.

\- Si lo eres, lo demuestras todos los días... - replicó Charlie.

\- ¿Pero cuando? - preguntó confundido el niño.

\- Cada vez que le das la oportunidad a alguien de entrar en tu vida... - afirmó el banquero.

\- Cada vez que perdonas de corazón a algún antiguo enemigo - añadió el ojiazul.

\- Estás consiguiendo lo que nadie había logrado antes - continuó Bill.

\- ¿Qué? - siguió sin entender el ojiverde.

\- Que las casas estén más unidas - terminó, con una sonrisa, Charlie.

\- Pues alguien debería haberlo hecho antes y todo habría sido más fácil - replicó enfurruñado el pequeño león.

\- Pero es que tú eres... - sonrió el mayor de los Weasley, mirando de manera significativa a su hermano.

\- ¡EL PUTO ELEGIDO! - rugieron a pleno pulmón ambos pelirrojos.

\- Vais a despertar a todo el mundo - sonrió pidiendo silencio el niño.

\- Entonces es mejor que nos cuentes de que tienes miedo antes de que llegue todo el mundo... - sugirió Bill, dándole a entender que no se iría hasta saber que le pasaba.

\- Confía en nosotros, renacuajo... - expresó, con tono de ruego, Charlie.

\- Hace un año yo jamas podría haber pensado que podría ser feliz... Entonces llegó Hagrid, descubrí la magia, conocí a Ron, a Hermione, los gemelos... y empecé a ser un poquito feliz... y llegó la mejor Navidad de mi vida... y empecé a ser realmente feliz... Luego pasó lo del tercer pasillo... Pero estaban Ron y Hermione... Y luego llegasteis vosotros... Y mi tío... El encuentro con mi padrino... -recordó, el ojiverde, todo lo que había pasado en ese último año.

Harry tuvo que parar, su voz había empezado a temblar. Recordar todo esos momentos lo habían emocionado y estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse.

Bill y Charlie agarraron una mano cada uno, y apretándosela levemente en señal de apoyo, lo animaron a continuar.

\- Yo... Yo pensé que iba a estallar de felicidad... Y entonces vosotros me adoptasteis... El tío Sev dejó de odiarme... Tengo amigos serpientes... Es todo tan... - siguió, como pudo, el azabache deteniéndose al final.

\- ¿Perfecto? - adivinó el ojiazul.

\- Si, tan perfecto que huele raro - asintió, ceñudo, Harry.

\- ¿No te parece que eres un poco desconfiado enano? - preguntó, sonriendo, el pelilargo.

\- Desconfiado no, precavido - replicó, terco, el pequeño león.

\- Al grano... - lo apuró Bill.

\- Lo que William quiere decir es: ¿ Tienes miedo de que todo eso sea una ilusión? - preguntó el nuevo profesor, que empezaba a entender a Harry.

\- ¿Todo eso quise decir? - se extrañó su hermano mayor, haciéndole reír por su cara de confusión.

\- Contesta, pequeñajo... - suplicó Charlie, ignorando a su hermano.

\- Si... - reconoció el pequeño buscador.

\- Grábate en esa cabecita olvidadiza que tienes que no nos vas a perder - ordenó con firmeza y una sonrisa cariñosa, el segundo de los Weasley.

\- Estamos y estaremos contigo - asintió el otro pelirrojo.

Unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras los hicieron separarse y mirar quien bajaba con tanta prisa.

\- ¡Harry estás aquí! ¡Menos mal! Me desperté y no te vi... - gritó Ron, nervioso, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

\- Y pensaste... - lo interrumpió Charlie, mirando a su hermano mayor para que continuase, un juego con el que se divertían desde que los gemelos habían empezado a hacerlo, cuando tenían dos años.

\- Harry ha ido a meterse en algún lío sin mi, ¡qué desconsiderado por su parte! - intervino Bill, tomándole el pelo a su "bebé".

\- ¡No es cierto! Me preocupé... - protestó, con energía, el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento, Ron, es que me desperté temprano... - se disculpó Harry.

\- ¿Nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar? - preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo, interrumpiendo la explicación.

\- Eso en el idioma de nuestro pequeño Ronnie, es que te perdona... - rieron los pelirrojos "casi" adultos.

Hicieron una carrera hasta el Gran Comedor y entraron a desayunar jadeando.  
Ya casi habían terminado, cuando empezaron a llegar el resto en distintos grupitos y todos con cara de hambre.

Desayunaron entre carcajadas y anécdotas, haciendo que en su mesa todos estuviesen pendientes de ellos y las otras mesas se girasen para enterarse de lo que hacían y decían.

Cuando todos habían desayunado, el director se irguió de su asiento y levantó lentamente su varita. Todo el Gran Comedor captó el mensaje y se levantó para que Dumbledore hiciera el acomodamiento de la sala de lectura.

\- ¿Y quién leerá hoy? - preguntó, como de costumbre antes de cada capítulo, el director.

\- Yo - levantó su mano Theo, que quería observar el libro de cerca.

\- Muy bien, señor Nott, pero si me lo permite primero me gustaría decir unas palabras - pidió permiso, para hablar, el anciano.

\- Adelante, director - lo animó la pequeña serpiente, deseando que fuesen tan graciosas como las de su discurso de bienvenida.

\- Como he comprobado que os gusta mucho comentar estas amenas e interesantes lecturas... Y he pensado que quizás sería buena idea que dividamos el capitulo en dos partes, leeremos una antes de comer y la otra después... ¿Qué les parece? - propuso Dumbledore.

Todo el mundo se mostró de acuerdo con la propuesta del director, sobre todo aquellos a los que no les gustaba tener que madrugar en vacaciones.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Nott, le devuelvo la palabra - asintió, el monstruo de los caramelos de limón, al ver que no había objeciones.

Theodore Nott agarró el libro mirándolo con veneración, lo colocó encima de sus piernas.  
Lo abrió con cuidado, sus hojas estaban en blanco, como había dicho Neville, y unos segundos más tarde una pequeña luz iluminó la páginas abiertas y ahí estaba el capítulo.

\- " **El duelo a medianoche** " - empezó a leer Theo, mirando fascinado el libro.

 **Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara** **más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.**

\- Lo siento Draquito, tú eras mejor que mi primo ya por aquel entonces... - se disculpó Harry.

\- No sé yo... - dudó el rubio.

\- Te lo aseguro... Viví diez años con él... - afirmó, con amargura, el ojiverde.

\- Nunca más tendrás que hacerlo - aseguró con firmeza y una mirada asesina, Sirius.

 **Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor** **sólo compartían con los de Slytherin** **la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él.**

\- Tampoco es que sea la mejor clase para compartir - comentó Cedric.

\- ¿Por qué no? Así pueden unirse contra Snape... - rió Sirius.

\- Ahora seguirán tu consejo y se aliaran contra ti - amenazó Severus.

\- Yo te defenderé... - prometió Harry mirando con adoración a su padrino y haciendo que el pocionista arrugara su frente.

 **O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor;que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves...y Gryffindor** **y Slytherin** **aprenderían juntos.**

\- Esa no ha sido una buena idea Dumby... - negó con la cabeza, Sirius.

\- Nunca hay que perder la esperanza... - rebatió, con una extraña sonrisa, Dumbledore.

\- Éste no se entera de nada... - se burló Zacharias Smith, al oido de su amigo Ernie.

 **-Perfecto -dijo en tono sombrío Harry-. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

\- No lo hiciste en absoluto... - lo tranquilizó Draco.

\- ¡Chissst! ¡No adelantes nada! - lo calló Pansy.

\- ¡Pero no lo hizo! - insistió el rubio.

\- Y en minutos todos lo sabrán... - rodó los ojos, Hermione.

 **Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

\- Pero tú ya sabías volar - interrumpió Sirius.

\- Desde el día de tu primer cumpleaños... - añadió Remus.

\- ¿En serio? No me acordaba... - se maravilló Harry.

\- Es normal que no te acuerdes pero te aseguro que lo hacías muy bien - sonrió, con ternura, el animago.

\- De eso estoy seguro... - intervino Oliver mirando a su buscador con orgullo.

 **-No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón -dijo razonablemente todos modos, sé que Malfoy** **siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch,pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

\- Al final no era palabrería, sabía volar... - rió el ojiverde.

\- Y tampoco juega mal al quidditch... - reconoció Ron, recordando el partido que habían jugado el día anterior después de la cena.

\- Gracias leones, es un honor viniendo de vosotros - agradeció Draco.

\- Puedes presentarte a las pruebas el año que viene, si es cierto que eres bueno - sugirió, con altivez, Marcus Flint.

\- Pensaba hacerlo - reveló el pequeño Slytherin.

\- ¿En qué puesto? - preguntó Flint.

\- Pues... quería ser buscador para competir con Potty... Pero soy mejor... - reconoció el albino.

\- Cazador - dijeron Daphne y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y vosotras como lo sabéis? - se sorprendió Draco.

\- Que no nos gusta el quidditch no quiere decir... - empezó Daphne.

\- Que no te conozcamos... - terminó Pansy.

 **La verdad es que Malfoy** **hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch** **y contaba largas y jactanciosas** **historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

\- Puede que exagerara un poco... - reconoció el rubio, con una sonrisa traviesa pero sincera.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo me lo había creído por completo... - fingió sorprenderse, el irónico Snape.

\- No seas malo, tío Sev... - lo riñó Harry.

 **Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus** **Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.**

\- Toda no... La mitad más o menos... - sonrió Seamus.

\- ¿Y a su padre no le importa? - preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, Severus.

\- A papá le encanta verme volar... A veces siente envidia de no poder hacerlo... - contó, emocionado, el irlandés.

\- Podría hacerlo si usted lo lleva... - sugirió el pocionista, dándole una gran idea, al niño, para el cumpleaños de su padre

 **Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.**

\- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! - chilló, furiosa, la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Estaba conmigo mamá... Le estaba enseñando a volar... - mintió Bill para cubrirlo.

\- Ronnie tan solo exageraba con lo del planeador... Yo le dejé mi escoba porque él nunca lo cogería sin permiso, ¿verdad Ronnie? - lo ayudó Charlie, pese a estar fulminándolo con la mirada por cogerle su escoba.

\- Noooo... Nunca - mintió con descaro el pecoso ojiazul.

 **Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.**

\- Este verano iremos a un partido de fútbol y lo entenderás - aseveró Dean.

\- Yo también quiero ir... - se apuntó, de inmediato, Seamus.

\- Y yo - se sumó Theo.

\- Y nosotros - se anotaron los gemelos.

\- Yo también... Habéis hecho que me entre la curiosidad... - sonrió Blaise.

\- Quizás podemos ir todos... - sugirió, feliz, el ojiverde.

\- Quizás puedan hablar de eso más tarde... - sugirió, esta vez, Severus con sarcasmo.

\- Quizás tengas razón... - replicó Harry, sonriendo travieso a su tío, que lo miraba con fingida indignación por el descaro del niño.

 **Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West** **Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

\- Sabía que habías sido tú... - acusó, señalando con el dedo al pelirrojo, Dean.

\- ¡Chivato! - se quejó Ron, mirando al ojiverde con reproche.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! - protestó Harry.

 **Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes,incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

\- Esta vez todos estamos de acuerdo con el _savoir faire_ de su abuela, Longbottom - aplaudió Severus, a Augusta..

\- Sí, la abuelita me cuida mucho... Aunque a veces sea tan... temible... - sonrió, con cariño, Neville.

\- Pero te quiere, y eso es lo más importante... - afirmó serio, el azabache.

 **Hermione Granger** **estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.**

\- ¿En serio? - se mofó Ernie Macmillan.

\- Yo también lo intenté - confesó Terry Boot, apoyando a Hermione.

\- Y yo... - reconoció también, Lisa Turpin agarrando la mano de su mejor amigo, que no era otro que Terry.

\- No entiendo tus burlas... Es normal que buscaran información en los libros, querían aprender a hacer algo que no habían hecho nunca... - rechazó, con una mirada de decepción, Diggory.

\- Tú eres muggle, ¿no? Y no leemos los mugles las instrucciones de las cosas cuando no sabemos como funcionan... - añadió Justin Finch-Fletchey, mirando con desdén a Ernie.

\- ¡Bien dicho Justin! Tú si eres un buen y justo tejón - aplaudió Cedric, mirando con orgullo al pequeño tejón y lanzando una, muy poco sutil, pulla a Macmillan.

 **En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch** **a través de los tiempos.**

\- Quidditch a través de los tiempos es el mejor libro que se haya escrito jamás - aseguró con tono de adoración Sirius.

\- Y el único que Canuto ha leído - se burló Remus.

\- ¡No es verdad! - negó el ojigris.

 **Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra,desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.** \- siguió leyendo Theo, y evitando así una réplica del hombre lobo.

\- Es que muchos de nosotros estábamos aterrados y nos ponías más nerviosos... - se justificó Parvati.

\- Lo entiendo, yo también estaba muy nerviosa... - confesó Hermione.

\- Y cuando Hermione se pone nerviosa... Habla y habla... - aseguró Ron con exagerados aspavientos.

\- Y habla... - añadió riendo, Harry.

\- ¿Así me defendéis? - los regañó divertida la castaña, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de ambos como respuesta.

 **Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy** **ya había notado, por supuesto.**

 **La lechuza de Malfoy** **siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

\- Recuerda tu promesa - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Un Malfoy siempre... - el rubio se detuvo, pensó unos segundos y sonrío antes de volver a hablar - Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra...

\- Y yo creo en tu palabra, Draco - afirmó, el azabache.

 **Un lechuzón** **entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

\- ¡Una recordadora! - adivinó Sirius.

\- Son bastante útiles... - susurró Remus.

\- Es un invento tonto... - despotricó Severus.

 **-¡Es una Recordadora! -explicó-. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así,con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... -se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata-... es que has olvidado algo...**

\- Sería más útil si te dijese de qué te has olvidado - protestó Susan, con su voz suave.

\- Es mejor ejercitar la memoria - aconsejó el pocionista.

\- Yo soy un caso perdido... - negó Neville.

\- No seas tan duro Nev, tampoco es para tanto - replicó Harry.

\- Además estamos nosotros para ayudarte - añadió Dean.

\- ¡Somos tus memorias! - exclamó, con alegría, Blaise.

\- Siiiii... Sobre todo tú... - rió Theo.

\- No es tu culpa Neville, son los genes... - le sonrió, Sirius, con cariño.

\- Lo de tu gran corazón y valentía también es cosa de los genes... - añadió Severus, para regocijo del tímido león, que enrojeció encantado.

 **Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy** **que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

\- Lo siento, Lion, en realidad no iba contigo la cosa - se disculpó Draco.

\- Lo sé, sólo querías molestar a Harry y a Ron - rió Neville.

\- Veo que lo entiendes - asintió, el rubio.

\- Lo tuyo no es, precisamente, ser sutil... - se burló Daphne.

 **Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos.**

\- Qué poquito hace falta para que dos leones salten, ¿eh? - rodó lo ojos, Severus.

\- Bueno... Lo que pasa... - intentó justificarse, el pelirrojo.

\- Déjalo Ron... - lo interrumpió el ojiverde, que sabía que no había justificación posible..

 **En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy,**

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho... - sonrió, con petulancia, Draco.

\- Es verdad - reconoció, a regañadientes, Harry.

 **pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

\- Es que se transmutó con un radar... - inventó, el infantil, animago.

\- ¿Un qué? - interrogó Ron.

\- Luego te lo explico - le contestó Hermione, indicándole a Theo que continuara.

\- Si es muy complicado da igual... - le devolvió el pelirrojo a la niña, que negó con cansancio.

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Malfoy** **me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

 **Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy** **dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

 **-Sólo la miraba -dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe** **y Goyle.**

\- No debería haberme chivado, lo siento - se disculpó Neville.

\- No te preocupes, el único idiota ese día fui yo - sonrió apenado, por su comportamiento, Draco.

\- Yo creo que hubo un par de ellos más - aseguró el azabache.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó el pelirrojo, manteniendo lo que parecía un duelo de miradas con el azabache.

\- Estoy seguro - insistió Harry,

\- Puede que tengas razón... - reconoció el ojiazul, entendiendo por fin lo que el ojiverde había estado tratando de decirle.

 **Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors** **bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo.**

\- Alguien estaba emocionado, ¿eh? - rió Remus.

\- Emocionado y asustado - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- Lo harás muy bien - intentó tranquilizarlo, Sirius, como si eso estuviese pasando.

\- Lo llevas en la sangre - sonrió, Severus, al niño.

 **Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente** **en la distancia.**

\- Señor Potter, sus descripciones me elevan a otra dimensión - aplaudió, fuera de sí, Dumbledore.

\- G-gracias, director... - tartamudeó Harry, mirando confuso a su padrino.

\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes que a Dumby se le va la pinza... - lo tranquilizó Sirius, abrazando al niño con protección.

\- Está alabando sus descripciones tan reales... - sonrió Remus, comprobando que su amigo se había vuelto bastante paranoico en todo lo relacionado con su ahijado.

\- ¡Ahhh! - entendió ahora, el ojigris, respirando con alivio.

 **Los Slytherins** **ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas,cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley** **quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - gritó Moody, levantándose y mirando fijamente a la mujer encargada de enseñar a volar a los jóvenes magos.

\- Bueno... Si es cierto que son muy viejas - reconoció la profesora de vuelo.

\- ¡No se puede tolerar! - rugió el auror.

\- Calma Alastor - pidió el director.

\- ¡Es una falla de seguridad! - insistió en su paranoia, el hombre de las cicatrices.

\- Ningún chico ha sufrido ningún accidente por culpa de esas escobas - replicó, molesta, Hooch.

\- El Ministerio donará escobas nuevas - intervino Kingsley.

\- Y Hogwarts agradecerá el regalo - aseguró Dumbledore.

 **Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

\- ¿Un halcón? - preguntó la profesora Hooch.

\- Bueno... - pensó una respuesta el ojiverde.

\- Es que a Harry le gustan mucho los pájaros - lo ayudó, en su explicación, Remus.

\- Sí, le gustan tanto que hasta conecta con los murciélagos - intervino malicioso, Sirius.

\- Lo peor es su gusto por los chuchos... - replicó Severus, retando con la mirada al ojigris.

\- Ignóralos y sigue leyendo, Theo - indicó Harry, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

 **-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? -bramó-. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

 **Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

 **-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y decid «arriba».**

 **-¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos.**

\- ¿Lo conseguiste a la primera? - preguntó el animago emocionado.

\- Ahora lo verás - contestó con tono misterioso el niño.

\- Seguro que lo conseguiste... - aseguró, con convencimiento, el ojigris.

 **La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.**

\- ¡Lo sabía! - canturreó Sirius.

\- ¡Acertaste padrino! - celebró el ojiverde.

\- Fuiste el primero en conseguirlo, me acuerdo... - recordó Daphne.

\- Al final lo conseguimos todos, eso es lo importante - sonrió el azabache, a la niña.

 **La de Hermione Granger** **no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.**

\- Es bueno para ti que algo no se te de bien, si no serías una creída - aseguró Ron.

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó Neville.

\- A ti ya se te da bien Herbología... - le recordó Dean.

\- Eso, no seas llorón... - añadió Blaise.

\- Está bieeen - accedió el pequeño castaño.

 **«A lo mejor las escobas saben,como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

\- ¿Es que para qué quiero volar si puedo caminar? - preguntó, Neville

\- ¿Y para qué quieres caminar si puedes volar? - le devolvieron a coro Sirius y Harry.

\- Dais miedo... - rió Justin.

\- Tranquilo, son inofensivos... - aseguró, con una sonrisa traviesa, Remus

\- Y si se ponen agresivos los metemos en una jaula - prometió solemne Severus, antes de soltar una carcajada al ver la mirada indignada, que su culebrilla le enviaba.

 **Luego, la señora Hooch** **les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles** **la forma de sujetarla.**

 **Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy** **que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

\- Eso no estuvo bien por nuestra parte... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Pero fue muy divertido... - protestó el pelirrojo.

\- Ron... - susurró Harry.

\- ¿Fue divertido o no? - preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si, pero ya no lo es - insistió el ojiverde terco, por lo que el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y lo miró con algo en sus ojos que decía claramente: "Allá tú y tu locura... Pero fue divertido...".

 **-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch-. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos** **un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos** **suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

 **Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

 **-¡Vuelve, muchacho! -gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros...**

\- ¡Oh no! - se horrorizó Pomona.

\- Neville empiezo a creer que tienes peor suerte que mi sobrino... - comentó, un pálido,Remus.

\- Que ya es decir... - añadió Severus.

 **Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear;deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..BUM...**

 **Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

\- Eso del ruido horrible no suena bien... - comentó Poppy, con tono preocupado.

\- Yo no escuché ningún ruido - intervino Hermione.

\- Yo tampoco - se encogió de hombros Ron.

\- Ni yo - afirmó Blaise.

\- Yo no escuche nada... - concordó Dean.

\- ¿En serio no oísteis nada? Se escuchó un sonido desgarrador... - recordó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el ojiverde.

\- Quizás fuera la muñeca de Longbottom fracturándose.. - adivinó Madam Pomfrey.

\- ¿Cómo va Harry a escuchar eso? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Por que es un auror desde la cuna - explicó Alastor.

\- Ya estamos otra vez... - bufó Dora.

 **Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

 **La señora Hooch** **se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

\- En realidad estaba aliviada de que estuviese bien... - reveló la profesora de vuelo.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, profesora, pero soy propenso a los accidentes... - se encogió de hombros Neville, sonriendo.

\- Usted no es el primero ni el último que se ha caído de la escoba... Relájese un poco... - lo animó Rolanda.

 **-La muñeca fracturada -la oyó murmurar Harry-. Vamos, muchacho...Está bien... A volvió hacia el resto de la clase.-No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts** **más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

\- ¿Los dejó solos? - preguntó con incredulidad Sirius a Remus.

\- Espero que no haya que lamentarlo... - sacudió su cabeza, con preocupación, el hombre lobo.

\- En realidad... Creo que Potty no tiene nada de lo que lamentarse... En cuanto a mi... - intervino Draco.

\- Recuerda Draquito... El pasado... - replicó, sonriendo, el ojiverde.

\- Pisado - susurró el rubio, contento con su nuevo yo.

\- Muy bien, ahora Theo ya puede seguir leyendo... - rió Pansy, por el dialogo de los dos niños.

 **Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostení antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy** **ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

\- Lo siento Neville, fui muy cruel contigo - se disculpó, de nuevo, el rubio.

\- Ya está todo olvidado Draco... - rechazó, con un gesto de indiferencia, Neville.

\- Gracias, te compensaré... - prometió Draco.

\- No hace falta... - aseguró el león mirándolo con cariño.

\- Pero... - protestó el albino.

\- No hace falta - insistió el castaño, poniendo una mano en el hombre del Slytherin.

 **-¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

 **Los otros Slytherins** **le hicieron coro.**

\- Siento decir que yo estaba entre ellos, Neville - reconoció avergonzada, la hasta ahora siempre sonriente, Pansy.

\- Nosotros no, pero tampoco te defendimos... - habló Theo, con decepción en su voz.

\- Os digo lo mismo que a Draco, eso quedó todo atrás - los disculpó, sin dudarlo, el Gryffindor.

 **-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -dijo Parvati** **Patil** **en tono cortante.**

\- Gracias Parvati - agradeció el heredero de los Longbottom.

\- No es nada Neville... - sonrió, la leona Patil.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, hermanita - la abrazó su gemela.

 **-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? -dijo Pansy** **Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin** **de rostro duro.**

\- Os pido disculpas a los dos... - interrumpió la morena, que aún no había recuperado la sonrisa.

\- Y yo te doy la enhorabuena a ti Parvati, por defenderlo - aplaudió, Daphne, la actitud de la leona.

\- Solo hice lo que sentí - sonrió la niña, con timidez.

\- Y eso tiene más valor aún - añadió su gemela, mirándola con orgullo.

 **Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

\- Esa fui yo... Lo siento... Sólo quería encajar... - se disculpó, roja por la vergüenza, Millicent Bullstrode.

\- Te entiendo... Nos pasa a todos... - la apoyó Daphne, que sabía bien de las asfixiantes normas de su casa.

\- No volverá a pasar - prometió la niña Slytherin.

\- Me alegra oír eso - aplaudió Theo, antes de reanudar la lectura.

 **-¡Mirad! -dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba-. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

 **La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

 **-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy** **-dijo Harry con calma.**

\- Ya tardaba en rugir el león... - se burló Severus.

\- Me estaba provocando... - protestó Harry.

\- Eres inteligente, aprende a pensar con la mente fría - le aconsejó el pocionista.

 **Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Malfoy** **sonrió con malignidad.**

 **-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom** **la busque...¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

\- Mira que eres retorcido... - rió Sirius

\- Son los genes - se encogió de hombros Draco.

\- Tú eres mucho mejor que él - le aseguró Severus.

\- Eso espero... - suspiró el rubio.

\- Lo sois... todos vosotros lo sois... - afirmó, con rotundidad, Snape señalando a Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne y Pansy, sentados entre leones y tejones - Yo conozco a vuestros padres y os conozco a vosotros... Y os puedo garantizar que les dais mil vueltas... Como magos y como personas...

\- Gracias profesor - agradeció Theo en nombre de todos.

\- Ayuda mucho saber eso -añadió Blaise.

 **-¡Tráela** **aquí! -rugió Harry, pero Malfoy** **había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.**

\- Y claro fue detrás... - adivinó Remus, mirando serio a su sobrino, que le devolvía una mirada angelical que distaba mucho de la realidad.

\- Sin importarle que nunca se había subido a una escoba - añadió con tono de regaño, para sorpresa de muchos, Sirius.

\- Pero dijisteis que ya lo había hecho antes... - se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Pero eso tú no lo sabías... - intervino en ayuda de los merodeadores, Severus.

\- Podías ayudarme, ¿no? - protestó el azabache, indignado por la traición de su tío.

\- No te hace falta mi ayuda, tú sólito puedes con esos dos... - sonrió, perverso, el pocionista.

 **No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

 **-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

\- Como nos gusta provocar, Malfoy - siseó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Es de familia - se defendió con una sonrisa, el rubio.

\- Tu padre también nos provocaba a nosotros... Pero tu madre es diferente... - intervino el animago, mirando al hijo de su prima con cariño.

\- No la conozco mucho... - comentó la pequeña serpiente, fingiendo que no le importaba.

 **Harry cogió su escoba.**

\- Eso también es de familia... - sonrió el ojiverde, imitando a su amigo.

\- Genes James... - aulló Sirius.

\- Si, claro... Genes James pero castigan a Harry... - replicó, quejoso, el azabache.

 **-¡No! -gritó Hermione Granger-. La señora Hooch** **dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

\- Debes relajarte un poco más, pequeña... - sugirió el ojigris con despreocupación.

\- Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando terminemos el libro - rió Ron.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? - preguntó el animago a su ahijado.

\- Quizás... - rió Harry, recordando lo sorprendidos que habían estado él y Ron, con el cambio de la niña respecto a las normas.

 **Harry no le hizo caso.**

\- Claro que no... Harry nunca hace caso... - interrumpió, con tono de reproche, Hermione.

 **Le ardían las orejas.**

\- ¡Furia pelirroja a la vista! - vocearon Severus y los merodeadores.

 **Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió.**

\- ¡Carácter impulsivo James a la vista! - aullaron Sirius y Remus.

 **El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y,en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso.**

\- Te diría que me habría gustado estar ahí para ver tu cara pero... - empezó el ojigris, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- La vimos cuando tenías un año y montaste por primera vez en tu escoba - terminó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Aunque por motivos de seguridad no pudimos estar y tuvimos que verla en una foto que Lily nos envió - añadió el animago, con un profundo dolor reflejado en su ojos.

 **Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

\- Esos amigos como te animan... Si te partes la crisma no pasa nada, total... - rugió Sirius, mirando mal a los leones que agacharon la cabeza asustado por la mirada aterradora del ex preso de Azkaban.

\- No es fácil detener a Harry - se defendió Hermione, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¡Es verdad! Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza... - la apoyó Ron.

\- ¿Se obsesiona y no para hasta lograrlo? - adivinó Severus.

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabe? - preguntó, con curiosidad, la niña.

\- Crecí con alguien así... - respondió, con una sonrisa, el pocionista.

\- La pelirroja... - suspiraron con cariño los merodeadores.

\- Mi madre... - suspiró también, pero con anhelo, un pequeño león.

 **Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy** **en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

\- Claro, no pensaba que te atreverías... - confesó el rubio.

\- Nadie lo habría pensado... ¡Pero Harry está loco! - rugió Ron, henchido de orgullo por su mejor amigo.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Pero a mi me enseñó Bill a volar... - replicó el pelirrojo siendo sincero esta vez, ya que esa era la verdad, Bill había sido el encargado de enseñarle a montar en una escoba - Tú no sabías...

 **-¡Déjala -gritó Harry- o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

\- No sabía que fueras un bravucón... - siseó Severus.

\- No lo soy... - negó Harry, avergonzado por la mirada de Snape.

\- ¿No? Pues ahí estabas disimulando muy bien... - refunfuñó el pocionista, sentando al niño en su regazo y dándole un suave abrazo, para hacerle saber que pese a que lo regañara nunca dejaría de quererlo.

 **-Ah, ¿sí? -dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

\- Lo estaba - reconoció el rubio sonriendo.

\- ¿Preocupado o asustado? - preguntó el ojiverde divertido.

\- Preocupado por buscar un plan... - respondió Draco soltando una carcajada.

\- Me quedó claro que lo tuyo no es improvisar... - rió Harry.

 **Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy** **como una jabalina.**

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - lo riñó Sirius.

\- En que me devolviera la recordadora - respondió, obvio, el niño.

\- ¿Tirándolo de la escoba? - interrogó Remus, que se había puesto serio también.

\- ¡Noooo! - negó con la cabeza, de manera enérgica, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Harry no hizo eso! - lo defendió Draco.

 **Malfoy** **pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba.**

 **Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

\- Siempre hay espectadores morbosos en todos lados - se lamentó la profesora Mc Gonagall.

\- Y leones suicidas... - rió Montague, una serpiente muy desagradable.

\- Y serpientes... - protestó Ron, pero Harry le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró con súplica.

\- No entres al trapo - le pidió el ojiverde a su amigo.

 **-Aquí no están Crabbe** **y Goyle** **para salvarte, Malfoy** **-exclamó Harry**

 **Parecía que Malfoy** **también lo había pensado.**

 **-¡Atrápala** **si puedes, entonces! -gritó.**

\- ¿No la habrás dejado caer? - preguntó, juntando sus cejas, Canuto.

\- Algo así... - se avergonzó el pequeño Slytherin.

 **Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

 **Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.**

\- ¿No pensarás cogerla? - preguntó, escéptico, Cedric.

\- De hecho, lo hizo - reveló, con orgullo, Hermione.

\- ¿En serio? - se asombró el tejón.

 **Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.**

 **Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo,la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

\- ¡Eres el mejor pequeñajo! - aplaudió Charlie, levantándose a abrazarlo.

\- Cachorro, eres muchísimo mejor que lo que tu padre o yo habríamos soñado - expresó, con orgullo y emoción, Sirius.

\- No es cierto... - negó el ojiverde.

 **-¡HARRY** **POTTER!**

\- Eso suena a Minnie... - sonrió, con picardía, Remus.

\- ¡Esa es Minnie! - chilló, estando de acuerdo, el animago.

\- ¡Me rindo! - suspiró la profesora, resignada con sus dos ex alumnos.

\- Ya era hora, Minnie... - rió Severus.

\- ¿Tú también? Nooo... - negó, aterrada, Minerva.

Severus se estaba convirtiendo en todo un merodeador, y todo parecía indicar que la nueva agrupación de "profesores merodeadores" sería un continuo dolor de cabeza...

 **Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall** **corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

\- Estabas asustado,¿eh? - sonrió Remus.

\- Como para no estarlo... - replicó Harry.

\- Vosotros no visteis su cara - lo apoyó Ron.

 **-Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

 **La profesora McGonagall** **estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban** **de furia.**

\- Eso duele... Pensé que habría dejado una huella profunda en ti, mi querida Minnie - gimoteó, lastimero, el ojigris.

\- Harry Potter es peor metiéndose en líos que tú y James juntos - reveló Minerva, mirando con cariño al pequeño león.

\- ¡Imposible! - rugió el animago, mirando con fingida indignación a si ahijado, que reía a carcajadas.

 **-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

 **-No fue culpa** **de él, profesora...**

 **-Silencio, Parvati.**

\- Gracias por intentar ayudarme - le agradeció el ojiverde.

\- De nada, pero no sirvió de mucho... - se encogió de hombros la niña.

\- Por lo menos lo intentaste - rebatió su gemela.

\- Si, y eso es lo que cuenta - añadió Lisa Turpin.

 **-Pero Malfoy..**

 **-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

\- Lo siento amigo, fue imposible hacerla entrar en razón - se encogió de hombros Ron.

\- ¿A que se refiere con hacerme entrar en razón, señor Weasley? - increpó Minerva, mirándolo fijamente.

\- B-bueno... - tartamudeó Ron, intimidado por la mirada severa de la profesora.

\- Se refiere a que Harry estaba asustado y tú lo asustabas más... - lo ayudó, mamá gallina, Molly.

\- Potter no era el único asustado ese día... - suspiró Minerva.

 **En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe** **y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

\- No te expulsarán.. - rió despreocupadamente Sirius.

\- Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento... - dijo Harry, al aire.

\- Te entiendo... No era sólo que te expulsaran... Lo realmente malo era volver con los Dursley... - lo entendió Severus.

 **Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz.**

\- Lo siento Harry, estaba enfadada pero no quería... - se disculpó Minerva, buscando las palabras para expresarse.

\- Hacerlo sentir tan mal... - adivinó Poppy.

\- ¡Ah! La impulsividad de los leones... - sonrió Dumbledore, aliviando la tensión.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla.**

 **Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas.**

 **En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley** **cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

\- Ellos jamás te volverán a ver - prometió, con firmeza, Sirius.

\- Tranquilo, eso no se me va a olvidar... - sonrió, inmensamente feliz, el ojiverde.

\- A nosotros tampoco... - añadió Severus.

\- Nunca - finalizó Remus.

 **Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de má profesora McGonagall** **seguía sin hablar.**

\- ¿No te parece un poco infantil la ley del hielo? - le reprochó el ojigris.

\- No es eso... Estaba tan furiosa que temía ser hiriente con Harry... - explicó Minerva.

\- Entonces agradezco su silencio - exclamó contento el niño, haciendo reír a la profesora.

 **Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella.**

 **Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque.**

\- Yo también me puse muy triste cuando me expulsaron - confesó Hagrid.

\- Te prometimos que te ayudaríamos cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts... - recordó el animago.

\- Por distintas razones no pudimos cumplir esa promesa, pero lo haremos... - prometió el castaño.

\- Yo me uno a esa promesa... - añadió el ojiverde.

\- Y nosotros - se apuntaron, de inmediato, Ron y Hermione.

\- Contad con todos nosotros - afirmó, hablando por todos sus amigos, Draco.

\- Todos te ayudaremos - asintió, en conformidad por las palabras del Slytherin, Cedric.

\- G-gracias - gimoteó el gigante - S-sois t-tan bu-een-n-no-os...

 **Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

\- Lo siento Hagrid - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- No te disculpes, yo mejor que nadie entiende como te sentías - rechazó las disculpas el semi gigante.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

 **-Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood** **un momento?**

\- ¿A Wood? - se extrañó el hombre lobo.

\- Si, vino a buscarme a mi - admitió el capitán del equipo de los leones.

\- ¿Fue ahí cuando..? - interrogó ansioso, Sirius , que llevaba alerta, esperando ese momento, desde que había averiguado que Harry era el buscador de los leones.

-¿ Cuando qué? - preguntó Neville, despistado.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, porque el ojiverde había asentido a la pregunta de su padrino y éste le daba, ahora, un estrujante abrazo de oso.

 **«¿Wood? -pensó Harry aterrado-. ¿Wood** **sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

\- En cierta manera así es - rió Angelina.

\- La profesora Mc Gonagall elige a un sádico y lo nombra capitán - reveló, entre susurros y misterio, George.

\- ¡Eh! Que yo fui capitán... - protestó Charlie.

\- A los hechos se remite... - canturreó Fred, haciendo reír a todos.

 **Pero Wood** **era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwickcon aire confundido.**

\- Ese es el aire permanente de Oli cuando no está jugando al quidditch - rió Percy, haciendo que sus hermanos gemelos lo miraran asombrados.

\- ¡Eso ha tenido gracia, Pers! - exclamó Fred, mirando a su hermano con nuevos ojos.

\- ¡Lo estamos recuperando! - celebró, emocionado, George.

 **-Seguidme los dos -dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

 **Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood** **mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

\- ¿Ya estabas empezando a valorarlo? - interrogó Alastor al capitán.

\- No era eso, sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando... - negó firmemente Oliver.

\- Eramos dos... - sonrió, haciendo un mohín, el ojiverde.

 **-Aquí.La profesora McGonagall** **señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves,ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

\- Yo le enseñé - reveló contento Sirius.

\- ¡Black! - rugió la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué? Eso demuestra que siempre he tenido dotes de profesor... - se defendió el animago, ignorando la mirada fulminante de su ex profesora.

\- Y uno muy bueno, porque consiguió que Peeves aprendiese... - lo apoyó su fiel ahijado.

\- Espero que no aprenda todo de su padrino, señor Potter - negó con la cabeza Minerva.

\- En realidad, creo que Sirius puede enseñarme muchas cosas... - rió, con diversión, el azabache.

\- No me asuste, Potter... - suplicó la animaga.

 **-¡Fuera, Peeves! -dijo con ira la profesora.**

\- No debería tratarlo tan mal - recomendó Remus.

\- Así nunca podrá contar con su ayuda... - sonrió burlón, alzando sus cejas, Sirius.

 **Peeves** **tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall** **cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

\- ¿Es aquí? - insistió, nervioso, el ojigris.

\- Ahora lo verás, ya falta muy... muy... muy... poco... - sonrió misterioso el ojiverde.

 **-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Por fiiiiiiinnnn! Estaba deseando que leyéramos este momento... - saltó eufórico el animago.

\- ¿En serio? Nos ha pillado por sorpresa a todos... - replicó, con ironía, Severus.

\- Lo tuyo no es la discreción, Canuto... - rió Lunático.

Pero a Sirius le daba igual lo que le dijesen sus amigos, si se metían con él o no... Su cachorro acababa de ser nombrado el buscador más joven del siglo...

 **La expresión de intriga de Wood** **se convirtió en deleite.**

\- Esa es la cara de Oliver cuando habla o le hablas de quidditch - rió, la tímida, Katie.

\- Excepto si los que le hablan son los gemelos... - añadió con una carcajada Angelina.

\- ¡Oh si! Entonces su cara es de maníaco asesino... - recordó, poniendo cara de susto, Alicia.

\- Ni siquiera en el quidditch, que tanto os gusta, os podéis portar bien... - reprochó Molly a sus traviesos gemelos.

\- No es que se porten mal - los ayudó el capitán - Es que no se callan nunca...

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento entonces, puede que eso lo hayan heredado de mi... - confesó Molly ruborizándose.

 **-¿Está segura, profesora?**

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi ahijado? - se indignó Sirius.

\- Buenooo, es algo... pequeñajo... - sonrió el capitán, mirando con cariño a su buscador.

 **-Totalmente -dijo la profesora con vigor-. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba,Potter?**

\- Ahora sé que le mentí, pero no fue a propósito... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Está más que disculpado, Potter... - sonrió la profesora, conmovida por la ternura del niño.

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

\- Cualquier cosa antes de que me expulsasen - aseguró Harry.

\- No fue para tanto... - le quitó importancia Remus.

\- Nosotros hemos hecho cosas mucho peores... - admitió Sirius.

\- No hace falta que presuma de ello... - lo regañó Minerva

 **-Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros -explicó la profesora a Wood-. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley** **no lo habría hecho mejor.**

\- Gracias por acordarse de mí, profesora... - dijo Charlie, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mujer.

\- Es fácil recordarte... - le sonrió Minerva.

\- Creo que Filch también lo recuerda bastante bien... - añadió, extrañamente divertido, el director.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Es porque lo ayudabas? - preguntó sorprendida su madre.

\- Mmm... Bueno... - dudó en su repuesta el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Algo así Molly, algo así... - salió en su ayuda Dumbledore, riéndose.

 **Wood** **parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

\- Y no me equivocaba, ese día completé mi equipo, el mejor equipo de quidditch... - recitó emocionado Oliver.

\- Debería protestar por eso, pero siendo sinceros... - admitió lo evidente, Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de las águilas.

\- Sois los mejores - reconoció Cedric sin dudarlo.

\- Es cierto - asintió Susan Bones.

\- No lo es - rechazó Marcus Flint.

\- Si lo es - afirmaron, tajantes, los jefes de las cuatro casas.

 **-¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? -preguntó excitado.**

\- Nos extraña que siga vivo después de que le dijeses que no... - rieron los gemelos.

\- Me sorprendió, pero se me pasó cuando lo vi volar... - admitió, el capitán, encogiendose de hombros.

 **-Wood** **es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor** **-aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **-Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador -dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención-.**

\- No quieres mirarle los dientes también? Potter no es un caballo - siseó furioso Severus.

\- ¿Potter? - preguntó, con gesto enfurruñado, el ojiverde.

\- Harry... - se corrigió el pocionista, calmándose.

 **Ligero, veloz... Vamos atener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus** **2.000 o una Cleansweep** **7.**

\- Sólo por esa sugerencia te perdono... - sonrió Sirius.

\- Solo por perdóname... Un adelanto... ¡Me hizo caso! - reveló Oliver, haciendo que el animago saltara emocionado en su asiento.

 **-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore** **para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin** **en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus** **Snape** **en vanas semanas...**

\- Lo siento, profesora... - se disculpó Harry, por revelar sus palabras.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Minerva? - sonrió con burla, Severus.

\- No se preocupe señor Potter, no tiene la culpa de que mi comentario haya salido a luz.. - lo tranquilizó la animaga, ignorando la pregunta de su colega.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

 **-Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

\- Lo hizo profesora, se entrenó más duro que todos nosotros - aseguró el capitán.

\- Nunca lo dudé, sé que Potter es una persona honorable... - sonrió, con cariño, Minerva.

 **-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso -dijo-. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

\- Gracias por contármelo - sonrió el ojiverde, recordando lo feliz que le había hecho esa información.

\- Necesitabas saberlo... - aseguró la profesora.

\- Gracias, Minerva, por cuidar de mi ahijado... - agradeció el ojigris mirando, serio y en deuda, a la animaga.

\- Los dos sois unos buenos leoncitos... - sonrió Minnie con una mirada de cariño maternal.

 **-Es una broma.**

\- ¿Le dijiste eso a la profesora? - se sorprendió Terry.

\- No, creo que ese fue Ron... - negó el azabache.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no estaba! - protestó el pelirrojo.

 **Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¡Ahhhh! Ahora me acuerdo... - rió el ojiazul, entendiendo a su amigo.

\- Es que fue un salto un poco raro... - admitió el ojiverde.

 **Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

\- Pues si que debías estar impresionado... Tú nunca te olvidas de comer... - se burló Percy

-Sólo me cogió desprevenido - se justificó Ron

\- ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - gritó, pegando un susto de muerte a todos, Alastor.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una pastillita para los nervios de un abuelito? - preguntó Dora, mirando mal a su jefe.

\- ¿Una sola? - arqueó una ceja, "dubitativo", Kingsley.

 **-¿Buscador? -dijo-. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

 **-Un siglo -terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca.**

\- Y lo dice como si nada... - bufó Blaise.

\- Es que tenía hambre... - se justificó Harry.

\- Parece que el apetito voraz de Ron es contagioso... - rió Charlie.

 **Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde-. Wood** **me lo estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

\- Es que nunca había estado tan sorprendido en mi vida - reconoció el pelirrojo.

\- Harry consigue eso a menudo... - rió el hombre lobo, abrazando a su sobrino, con cariño.

 **-Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene -dijo no se lo digas a nadie, Wood** **quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

\- Si es un secreto todo Hogwarts lo sabrá... - aseguró con una carcajada Draco.

\- Y rápidamente... - asintió, de acuerdo, el director.

 **Fred y George Weasley** **aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

\- Ya nos habíamos enterado - explicó George.

\- ¿Oliver? - intervino Minerva mirando mal, al capitán incapaz de guardar un secreto.

\- ¡Están en el equipo! - se defendió Oliver.

 **-Bien hecho -dijo George en voz baja-. Wood** **nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

\- ¡Somos LOS golpeadores! - aulló Fred, con un cómico gesto.

\- ¡Con mayúsculas! - aseguró George,

\- Y con un minúsculo cerebro... - añadió Ron.

\- Buena esa Ron - aplaudió Charlie.

\- Nuestro pequeñín se ha hecho mayor... - fingió sollozar Bill.

 **-Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch** **este curso -dijo Fred-. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood** **casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

\- ¡No es cierto! - negó el capitán.

\- Si lo es, dabas saltitos como una niña - discutió George.

- **Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.-Seguro que es el que hay** ( _ **detrás de la estatua de Gregory**_ _**Smarm**_ **y)** en el pasillo de las mazmorras **, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.** \- mintió Theo para cubrir a los gemelos, a los que ya veía como dos amigos, ellos le sonrieron agradecidos.

\- Gracias por la información, Harry - sonrió Minerva, encantada.

\- Lo siento, chicos - fingió una disculpa el ojiverde.

\- No te preocupes, enano, sabemos que no es tu culpa - lo calmó George, acercándose junto a su gemelo a abrazar al niño.

\- Tranquilo, te aseguro que no nos has causado ninguna molestia - rió, en su oido, divertido Fred.

 **Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables.**

 **Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe** **y Goyle.**

\- ¡Oh! El duelo... - recordó, con pesar, Draco.

\- Esa noche... - sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, Harry.

\- ¿Fue cuando? - preguntó Dean a Neville.

\- ¿Queréis contarnos algo? - interrogó, con curiosidad, Remus.

\- No, no quieren - afirmó tensa Hermione, por las consecuencias del descubrimiento del tercer pasillo.

 **-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

\- ¡Te fastidias Malfoy! No lo expulsaron... - se burló Jeremy Stretton, y Harry recordó que ese era el Ravenclaw que había estado hablando con Ernie y Justin.

\- Creo que ya ha quedado claro que Draco se alegra de que no lo expulsaran - replicó, enfadado, Theo.

\- ¿Y tú eres un Ravenclaw? - se burló Blaise.

\- Lo que ha dicho no es lo que piensan todos los Ravenclaw - aseguró una chica águila de pelo rizado.

\- ¿Tú que piensas Penelope? - le preguntó Percy, mirándola embobado.

\- Que son amigos y han dejado atrás cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ellos - respondió, un poco sonrojada, la chica.

\- Es lo mismo que pienso yo - asintió Lisa.

\- Y yo, además que es asunto de ellos... - añadió Terry.

\- Gracias por entenderlo - fue el primero en agradecer, el ojiverde, a las águilas.

\- Sí, muchas gracias... - añadió rápidamente Draco, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

 **-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» -dijo fríamente Harry.**

\- Lo de amiguitos me hace gracia... - rió el rubio.

\- Parece que has cambiado la estrategia - aplaudió, sutilmente, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Es que aquí aún podía pensar... - reconoció, con aspavientos, el azabache.

 **Por supuesto que en Crabbe** **y Goyle** **no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

\- Eso es muy Slytherin - interrumpió Zacharias.

\- Creo que el sombrero ya dejó clara mi parte Slytherin... - rodó los ojos el azabache.

-¡Bien dicho culebrilla! - susurró, Severus orgulloso, en su oreja.

 **-Nos veremos cuando quieras -dijo Malfoy-. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - reconoció Harry.

\- Normal, acababas de descubrir la magia - comprendió Dean.

\- No se como hacéis los que descubrís la magia por primera vez... Yo me volvería loco... - admtió con admiración, Cedric.

\- Es complicado al principio... - asintió Hermione.

\- Pero terminas acostumbrándote... - añadió, con una sonrisa, Justin.

 **-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Ron, interviniendo-. Yo soy su segundo.¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

\- ¡Ronald! - rugió la señora Weasley.

\- Estaba en juego su honor - se defendió el pelirrojo, asustado por la furia de su madre.

\- Su deber era velar por la seguridad de tu amigo - gruño Severus, haciendo que el pelirrojo agachase la cabeza.

 **Malfoy** **miró a Crabbe** **y Goyle, valorándolos.**

 **-Crabbe** **-respondió-. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

\- ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? - preguntó Goyle.

\- ¿Qué más da a quien eligiera? - rodó los ojos Theo.

\- A mi me importa - aseguró Greggory.

\- Pues lo siento pero no me acuerdo... - admitió el rubio.

 **Cuando Malfoy** **se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

 **-¿Qué es un duelo de magos? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

\- Nunca aceptes sin antes saber... - le reclamó Alastor.

\- Si, si, si... Ya sé... - lo interrumpió el ojiverde, que ya se había acostumbrado a las manías del viejo auror.

-En realidad, fue Ron el que aceptó... - discutió Charlie.

\- Eso es verdad - asintió, con diversión, el director.

 **-Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan -dijo Ron sin darle importancia.**

\- No es que no me importara, es que no quería preocuparlo... - negó el pelirrojo.

\- No funciono mucho... - sonrió el azabache.

\- No te habría dejado ir sabiendo que corres peligro de muerte - aseguró Ron.

\- Ejem... La trampilla... - le recordó Hermione.

\- Bueno... si... ya... - titubeó el pelirrojo, sin saber como salir del paso.

\- Creo que Ron ha terminado de hablar, puedes seguir Theo.. - sonrió, triunfante, la niña.

 **Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente-: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy** **y tú es mandaros chispas uno al sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos,seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

\- Eso es verdad - admitió el rubio.

-¿Esperabas que me negara? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Eso habría sido lo normal! - exclamó Draco riendo.

\- Es que Harry no es normal - aseguraron Ron y Hermione, uniéndose a las risas.

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de él - intervino Pansy, guiñándole un ojo al león.

\- A mi también... - concordó Daphne, sonriéndole.

\- Gracias chicas... - agradeció el ojiverde, con su rostro teñido de escarlata.

 **-¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

-La tiras al suelo y le das un buen puñetazo - aconsejó Sirius, mostrándole como dar un buen derechazo.

\- ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a Harry? - le reprochó Molly.

\- El ejemplo que quiero darle es que se defienda, que luche, que viva, que ría... Harry ya es estupendo, no necesita que yo le enseñe nada... Él será el que me enseñe cosas a mi... - contestó el animago, dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras y con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos.

 **-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz -le sugirió Ron.**

\- ¿Ves? Eres bueno dando consejos... - lo felicitó Sirius.

\- Te lo dice el más maduro de los Black... - se burló Severus.

\- No le hagas caso, le diste un buen consejo - insistió el animago, sacándole la lengua al pocionista.

 **-Disculpad.**

 **Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

\- ¡Como no! - bufó Seamus.

\- El trio siempre unido - rodó los ojos Dean.

\- En ese momento no estábamos tan unidos... - admitió, con algo de culpa, Hermione.

\- Pero lo solucionamos - añadió Harry abrazando a sus amigos.

 **-¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? -dijo Ron.**

\- ¡Ronald! - se escandalizó su madre.

\- No me gustan nada esos modales, hijo - lo reprendió, con severidad, su padre.

\- Lo siento papá - se disculpó, lleno de vergüenza, el niño.

\- No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas.. - le devolvió Arthur.

\- Hermione ya sabe que lo siento... - aseguró Ron, mirando sonriente a la niña.

\- Es cierto señor Weasley, Ron, Harry y yo empezamos de cero la noche de Halloween... - coincidió la castaña con la versión del niño.

 **Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

\- Granger a por su segunda victima... - comentó Blaise.

\- Te pido disculpas por adelantado - se apresuró a decir el ojiverde.

\- Yo también... - respondió la leona con una sonrisa de disculpa.

 **-No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy** **estabais diciendo...**

\- Eso se llama escuchar conversaciones ajenas... - se burló Fred.

\- Y es de mala educación... - fingió escandalizarse George.

\- Os recordaré esas palabras algún día - les prometió enfurruñada la niña.

 **-No esperaba otra cosa -murmuró Ron.**

\- Eso quiere decir que ya lo había hecho antes... - rió Sirius, haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

\- ¡Que conste en acta! - le siguieron la broma los gemelos.

\- ¡Dejadla en paz! - la defendió Ron.

\- Oh Ronnie defiende a su novia... - se burló George.

\- Claro, porque... - iba a decir Fred, pero algo en la forma de mirarlo de su madre, lo detuvo.

\- Una sola palabra más y sabréis lo que es un verdadero castigo - los amenazó Molly.

 **-... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor** **si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

\- Estás un poquito obsesionada con los puntos - rió Pansy.

\- Los puntos son importantes... Pero son mucho más importantes los amigos - aseveró la dulce Hannah.

\- Ahora lo sé... - asintió Hermione.

 **-Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo -respondió Harry.**

\- ¡Harry! Cielo, no puedo creer que tú con lo dulce que eres... - exclamó sorprendida Molly.

\- Es que algunas veces también soy un poco idiota... - admitió, avergonzado, el ojiverde.

\- En algo se tenía que parecer a Black... - bromeó Severus.

\- Creo que James también aportó algo... - rió Remus.

Harry miró a sus dos tíos y se sentó en el regazo de su padrino, lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oido.

\- Me gustar ser un poco idiota aveces... Como tú y papá... - suspiró en el cuello del animago.

 **-Adiós -añadió Ron.**

\- ¡Qué desagradable! - lo riñó Pansy, apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Me lo merecía - la calmó, poniendo una mano en su brazo, Hermione.

\- No es cierto, no te lo merecías - replicó Daphne, agarrando la mano de la leona y apretándola suavemente en señal de apoyo.

 **De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus** **y a Dean**

\- ¿Y Neville? - se extrañó, Sirius, de la ausencia del niño.

\- ¿Aún seguías en la enfermería? - preguntó Remus , preocupado por el hijo de los que habían sido sus amigos.

\- No exactamente... - sonrió nervioso Neville.

\- ¿Dónde estabas entonces? - fue el turno de preocuparse del animago.

\- Estaba donde debía estar... Esperándonos... - salió en su ayuda, un sonriente Harry,

 **(Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo».**

\- Eres único dando consejos - rió Bill,

\- ¡Potter! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a un duelo sin saber un hechizo de desarme? - se escandalizó Alastor.

\- ¿Tú sabías alguno? - preguntó Harry a Draco.

\- No, creo que por aquel entonces practicaba el maleficio de piernas unidas... - negó el rubio.

\- Ese lo aprendiste muy bien... - sonrió, sin maldad, un tímido león.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto... Lo siento, Neville, de verdad que cambiaría todo eso si pudiera... - se disculpó nervioso el Slytherin.

\- Ya lo has hecho , tú has cambiado y eso es... - siguió sonriendo, tranquilo, Neville.

\- Muchísimo mejor... Y deja ya de pedir disculpas Draco, todos nos hemos perdonado nuestros errores del pasado... - añadió con tono severo el ojiverde.

\- Y nos seguiremos perdonando... - asintió Hermione.

\- Claro, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos... - rió, con despreocupación, Blaise. 

_ Bueno es todo por hoy...   
Y puede que por este mes también...  
Espero que os haya gustado...  
Como siempre,..  
Gracias por leer...  
Bicos..._


	25. El duelo a medianoche Parte 2

**EL DUELO A MEDIANOCHE Parte 2**

 _-o-_

 **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece, y pertenecerá por siempre jamás, a la gran J.K Rowling.**

 **He añadido unas palabritas, aquí y allá, y este es el resultado.**

-o-

 _En esta historia no ha sido creada ninguna pareja por ahora, porque en este libro, en concreto, me parecen muy niños todavía._

 _Pero puede que empiece a hacer algo con los adultos, puede que convoque a alguien al Gran Comedor... No sé, estoy abierta a shippeos._

-o-

Dumbledore había decidido parar la lectura hasta después de comer y los había animado a salir a tomar el sol y respirar aire puro.

Un numeroso grupo de leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones se había reunido a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Reían a carcajadas mientras contaban anécdotas divertidas de su vida, pero un pequeño ojiverde estaba muy callado.

Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que Harry llevaba mucho rato ausente, en su propio mundo, y con una excusa se lo levaron para hablar a solas con él.

Caminaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, en silencio, la castaña y el pelirrojo esperaban que el azabache les contase que le preocupaba, pero éste no daba señales de querer hablar.

Escucharon unos pasos a su espalda y miraron hacia atrás. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Daphne se acercaban corriendo.

\- Hola... - saludó Theo.

\- Hola chicos - devolvió el saludo la castaña, mirando a Harry de reojo.

\- ¿Molestamos? - preguntó Draco al oido de Hermione

\- Supongo que no... - se encogió de hombros la niña.

\- ¿Habéis averiguado ya que le pasa? - preguntó ahora, Theo.

\- ¿Vosotros también lo habéis notado? - suspiró Ron, mirando al azabache que hablaba con Blaise.

\- Claro, ha estado muy callado... - asintió Daphne preocupada.

\- ¿De quién habláis? - preguntó el ojiverde, acercándose.

\- De ti - contestó Pansy.

\- ¿De mi? ¿Por qué? - se extrañó el pequeño león.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti... - le reveló Draco.

\- Sabemos que te preocupa algo - añadió Hermione.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que era tan trasparente... - se disculpó, serio, Harry.

\- Lo eres... - aseguró Draco sonriendo y dándole un empujoncito amistoso.

\- Cuéntanos, sea lo que sea te ayudaremos... - rogó Daphne, con voz dulce y maternal.

\- ¿Puedes cambiar el pasado? - le preguntó el niño desolado.

\- ¿Para qué quieres cambiar el pasado, además de lo obvio? - interrogó la castaña.

\- Para que mi padrino y mis tíos no escuchen lo que se leerá después de comer... - respondió, con un suspiro, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Fluffy? - adivinó Ron.

\- Por ejemplo... - asintió Harry.

\- Pero verán que no fue nuestra culpa... - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tu madre también? - preguntó, alzando sus cejas, el azabache.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Estamos muertos! Los cuatro... - se lamentó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Nosotros también? - se asustó Neville.

\- Claro, ya sois de la familia para la bueno y para lo malo... - sonrió maliciosamente el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y si nos contáis que pasó? - cambió de tema Draco.

\- No debemos adelantarnos al libro... Aunque por otro lado... - respondió Hermione, pensativa.

\- ¿Por otro lado qué? - preguntó Pansy.

\- Por otro lado he aprendido que la amistad es mucho más importante que cualquier norma... - sonrió la castaña mirándolos a todos.

\- ¿Y si pasa algo? - dudó Harry.

\- Hermione tiene razón, somos amigos y eso nos hace fuertes... No pasará nada... - sonrió tranquilizadora, Daphne.

\- Esa noche alguno de nosotros supo por primera vez lo que era un cancerbero... - comenzó el ojiverde, con tono cansado.

\- ¿Un cancerbero? - se atragantó Seamus.

\- ¿Un perrito con tres cabezones? - preguntó, admirado, Blaise.

\- Sí, se llama Fluffy y era el motivo por el que no debíamos ir al tercer pasillo - informó la castaña mirando a la nada.

\- Pero fuisteis igual... ¿Hermione en qué estabas pensando? - los riño Daphne.

\- Fue el destino... - se encogió de hombros la leona.

\- Fuimos allí por error, de verdad... - aseguró Harry, a la rubia que lo miraba como una madre enfadada, con tono infantil.

\- Estábamos escapando de Filch... - añadió Ron, mirándola con precaución.

\- Es mi culpa... El duelo... - entendió, de pronto todo, Draco.

\- No fue tu culpa, nadie nos obligó a salir de la torre... - negó Ron con rotundidad.

\- Bueno, al menos no a Ron y a mi... - añadió el ojiverde, mirando a Hermione y a Neville.

\- A mi tampoco me obligasteis... - aseguró la castaña.

\- Yo también os acompañé por mi propia voluntad... - asintió, con una sonrisa, el castaño.

\- ¿Sabes Harry? Puede que tus tíos te riñan un poco... Pero Sirius flipará... - intervino Blaise.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dudó el azabache.

\- Claro, ¿a qué si? - preguntó el moreno a Hermione.

\- No sé, no lo conozco tanto... - mintió la castaña, que si había captado la verdadera esencia del animago, y sabía que le daría un infarto cuando se enterase que su adorado ahijado había estado a punto de acabar en el estomago de un cancerbero.

\- Pero lo que sí sabemos todos, es que Sirius te adora y pase lo que pase eso no cambiará - afirmó Dean pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry, que sonrió esperanzado.

\- ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! - asintió, enérgicamente, Neville.

\- Vamos a comer - apuró Ron a sus amigos.

\- Buena idea pelirrojo - aplaudió Blaise, adelantándose con el león.

Durante la comida todos los chicos, leones y serpientes, trataban de animar a Harry, haciéndolo reír.

Tres adultos se habían dado cuenta y observaban curiosos la escena, tratando de averiguar que habría pasado en ese paseo por los jardines.

\- ¿Sabéis qué...? - preguntó Severus a los merodeadores.

\- No tenemos ni idea - lo interrumpió Remus.

\- Pero algo pasa y quiero saberlo... - siseó Sirius, molesto.

\- Debemos esperar a que Harry quiera contar... - intentó apaciguarlo el hombre lobo.

\- Nos haremos viejos entonces - bufó el animago.

\- La culebrilla es más cerrado que el culo de una muñeca... - asintió el pocionista, de acuerdo.

\- Parece preocupado... - se lamentó el castaño.

\- Lleva así desde que empezó el capítulo... - suspiró el ojigris.

\- Entonces estará preocupado por algo que haya pasado esa noche... - adivinó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué será? - se preguntó Sirius.

\- Conociéndolo... Quizás debáis prepararos... - les advirtió Severus.

\- No puede ser peor que James y este pulgoso... - afirmó Remus.

\- Ya lo ha dicho Minerva, es mucho peor... - lo contradijo el pocionista.

\- ¿Entonces hablaba en serio? - se asombró el hombre lobo.

\- Absolutamente en serio. Potter y Black se dedicaban a molestar, sin ofender.. - aclaró Severus mirando a Sirius, que había permanecido pensativo desde hacía un rato, y que le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia - Pero Harry se mete en líos a lo grande, casi siempre por alguna estúpida y noble decisión...

\- Se parece tanto a Lily... Con la impulsividad de James, claro... - sonrió, con nostalgia, el castaño.

\- Pero ese espíritu de sacrificio... Es de la pelirroja... - aclaró el animago, sonriendo también.

\- Lily vive en él... - asintió el ojinegro.

\- Y James... - añadió el ojigris.

Severus y los merodeadores permanecieron en silencio el resto de la comida, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y aclaró su garganta, y todos supieron lo que había que hacer.

El director le pasó el libro a Theo, una vez que todos estuvieron cómodos y la lectura continuó.

 **Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch** **o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día.**

\- Lo estaba haciendo, Potter - interrumpió con tono de reproche la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Qué es la vida sin correr algunos riesgos? - sonrió, travieso, Sirius.

\- Algunos no son todos... - replicó Severus.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó, con burla, el animago.

 **Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy** **se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

\- Claro, ¿cómo dejar escapar una oportunidad así? - rodó los ojos el pocionista.

\- Tampoco hace falta que seas sarcástico... - replicó, ofendido, el ojiverde.

\- Severus usa la ironía y tú... - trató de explicarle el hombre lobo.

\- No usas la cabeza... - terminó el ojinegro con burla.

\- ¡Si que la uso! - protestó el azabache.

 **-Once y media -murmuró finalmente Ron-. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

\- Hermione será nuestra favorita, tú te pareces demasiado a Canuto - suspiró Lunático.

\- Pues para mí eso es un halago - replicó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Bien dicho Ron! Y no te preocupes, serás mi favorito siempre y cuando acompañes a Harry en busca de diversión... - le aseguró el animago.

 **Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor.**

 **Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea,haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

\- ¿Tan pronto os pillaron? - preguntó Sirius, decepcionado.

\- Algo así... - sonrió Ron, avergonzado.

\- Pero ese alguien nunca nos delataría - aseguró el azabache, mirando sonriente a Hermione.

\- ¿Amigo entonces? - sonrió Sirius mientras el ojiverde y el pelirrojo asentían.

 **-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

\- Eso suena a Hermione - interrumpió Pansy.

\- ¡Mamá leona a la vista! - rió Blaise.

\- ¡Eres tan gracioso! - exclamó, sarcástica, Hermione.

 **Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

\- Me recuerda a cuando Lily intentaba detenernos... - recordó Sirius, con nostalgia.

\- ¿Lo conseguía? - preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Nunca! - se ofendió el ojigris.

 **-¡Tu! -dijo Ron furioso-. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

 **-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano -contestó enfadada Hermione-. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

\- Deberías haberlo hecho, les habría dado un buen escarmiento... - rió, malévolo, el prefecto.

\- Siempre puedo confiar en mi Percival - intervino, con orgullo maternal, Molly.

\- Chicos, eso demuestra que necesito vuestra ayuda... - decidió Percy.

\- ¡Eso está hecho! - aplaudieron los gemelos.

\- ¡Nooo! Percy, cariño, no lo hagas... - suplicó la pelirroja, viendo como su última esperanza de tener un hijo que no diera problemas se le escapaba.

 **Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

 **-Vamos -dijo a Ron.**

\- ¡Eso es cachorro! No dejes que nadie te detenga en tu aventura nocturna - lo animó Sirius.

\- Harry no deja que nadie lo detenga en nada... - rumió la castaña.

\- Estás exagerando... - sonrió, con cara inocente, el ojiverde.

\- No lo hace - aseguró Ron, apoyando a la niña.

 **Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

 **Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

\- ¿Una gansa enfadada, Harry? - preguntó la castaña ofendida.

\- Se supone que es un pensamiento de cuando estoy enfadado... - se justificó el azabache.

\- Y cuando estás enfadado dices cosas que no sientes... - lo ayudó Charlie.

 **-No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall** **por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

\- Sueno tan estúpida... - se lamentó Hermione.

\- No seas tan dura... Sólo querías cumplir las normas... - la consoló Harry.

\- Me sentí tan feliz de venir aquí... Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena... - confesó la castaña.

\- Eso puedo entenderlo... Me pasé todo este mes deseando que me castigaran a quedarme en el castillo... - sonrió, ruborizándose, el ojiverde.

 **-Vete.**

\- Ese seguro que fue Ron - adivinó Fred.

\- Si suena a pelirrojo malhumorado - asintió George.

\- Sólo apoyaba a mi amigo - se defendió Ron.

 **-Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

\- No quería que os fuerais de Hogwarts... - reconoció la niña.

\- ¿Por qué? Si no te caíamos bien... - se extrañó Ron.

\- Vosotros erais mi experiencia mas cercana a tener amigos - confesó la castaña.

\- Pero ahora tienes más amigos... - aseguró Dean.

\- Y amigas - añadieron Daphne y Pansy.

\- Es cierto, pero Harry y Ron son muy especiales para mi... - afirmó Hermione, mirando a sus mejores amigos con un inmenso cariño.

\- Y tú para nosotros - contestaron los dos leones abrazándola.

 **Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía.**

\- Creo que Hermione acaba de descubrir las consecuencias de meterse donde no la llaman - se burló Bill.

\- En realidad lo aprendí más tarde - aseveró la niña, mirando seria a sus amigos.

\- Todos aprendimos mucho más tarde - asintió Harry, tragando saliva.

\- Has hecho que me pique la curiosidad... - intervino, Cedric, curioso.

 **La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada,fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

\- James y yo también nos encontramos con su ausencia algunas noches cuando volvíamos de las cocinas - recordó Sirius.

\- ¿Y qué hacían en las cocinas? - preguntó Minerva con tono severo.

\- ¿Comer? - sugirió Remus con sonrisa inocente.

 **-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? -preguntó con tono agudo.**

 **-Ése es tu problema -dijo Ron-. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

\- ¿Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado? - lo riñó Molly.

\- ¿A no ayudar al prójimo? - preguntó, decepcionado, Arthur.

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó Ron.

\- No busques excusas, Ronald - siseó, mirándolo furiosa, la señora Weasley.

\- Ni vosotros lo regañéis por algo que es asunto de ellos - lo defendió Bill, poniéndose delante de él.

 **No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

 **-Voy con vosotros -dijo.**

\- ¿En serio? - se asombró Sirius.

\- Sí, al final fui con ellos - reconoció, abochornada, Hermione.

\- Tanto protestar y... - rió Remus.

 **-No lo harás.**

\- Y el Ron amable surge de nuevo... - se burló George.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? - preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Porque Harry es demasiado amable para rechazar a alguien - respondió Fred.

\- Eso es verdad - aceptó el ojiazul tras pensarlo detenidamente.

 **-¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch** **me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

\- ¡Serás caradura! - rugió el animago.

\- ¡Canuto! - lo amonestó el hombre lobo.

\- Es verdad, tuve mucho morro... - admitió la niña.

 **-Eres una caradura -dijo Ron en voz alta.**

\- Sí, definitivamente estos dos se parecen demasiado... - suspiró Remus.

\- Te lo dije... - asintió Severus.

\- Tendremos que hacer algo... - propuso el hombre lobo.

\- ¿De que habláis? - preguntó Sirius, curioso.

\- De supervivencia y estrategia... - respondió con una sonrisa, el pocionista.

 **-Callaos los dos -dijo Harry en tono cortante-. He oído una especie de respiración.**

\- Cachorro tenemos que hacer algo con tu suerte - se lamentó, con amargura, Sirius.

\- ¿Por? - preguntó, distraído, Harry.

\- ¿Cuántas personas más te vas a encontrar? - lo interrogó, divertido, el animago.

\- Ya lo verás... - sonrió, resignado, el ojiverde.

 **-¿La Señora Norris? -resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

\- Si está ella, Filch no andará lejos... - adivinó el ojigris

\- No es ella, así que dejad de interrumpir... - lo increpó Hermione.

\- Vale, vale... - asintió, Canuto, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

 **No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? - preguntó Remus.

\- No recordaba la contraseña y no pude entrar... - confesó, sonrojándose, Neville.

\- Definitivamente, eres igualito a tu padre... - rió Sirius.

\- ¿El tampoco la recordaba? - preguntó, con curiosidad, el pequeño Longbottom..

\- Nunca - respondió, con una sonrisa, el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Nunca? - insistió el pequeño castaño.

\- Nunca - aseguró el animago.

\- Entonces lo de él era peor, al menos yo la recuerdo a veces... -rió contento, Neville.

 **-¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí.No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

 **-No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

\- Eso se llama abandono laboral - interrumpió el ojigris.

\- Los alumnos no deben salir por la noche, así que la guardiana de los leones no ha abandonado su puesto, estaba en su tiempo libre - rebatió, con una sonrisa, Dumbledore.

\- Claro, se cubren entre ellos... - bufó Sirius.

 **-¿Cómo está tu muñeca? -preguntó Harry**

\- Menos mal que está Harry para preocuparse por todos... - sonrió con cariño, Charlie.

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo? - preguntó Ron, ligeramente ofendido.

\- Nooooo - se apresuró a asegurar Bill, con un gran carcajada.

 **-Bien -contestó, enseñándosela-. La señora Pomfrey** **me la arregló en un minuto.**

\- ¿Entonces por qué tardaste tanto en volver? - lo interrogó Dean.

\- Madame Pomfrey me retuvo, por si acaso... - reveló Neville, mirando de reojo a la mujer.

\- Poppy es extremadamente celosa de su trabajo... - sonrió, con comprensión,el director.

\- Sólo soy cuidadosa con mis pacientes... - afirmó, con orgullo, la enfermera.

 **-Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

\- Empiezo a preguntarme como es que Ron tiene amigos... - dudó Percy, mirando a su hermano pequeño.

\- Yo también me lo pregunto... - negrita, su padre, con la cabeza.

\- Porque es genial - aclaró, con lealtad, el ojiverde.

 **-¡No me dejéis! -dijo Neville, tambaléandose-. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

\- Ya sois demasiados... Os pillarán... - se quejó Sirius.

\- No lo hicimos - anunció Severus.

\- ¿No? - se sorprendió Remus.

\- Nadie me notificó que algún león merodeara después del toque de queda... - ratificó la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

\- Debes aprender a controlar tu genio - recomendó Bill a su "bebé".

\- Es que estos dos iban a hacer que nos pillaran... - se justificó Ron.

\- No es motivo... - replicó Charlie.

 **-Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

\- ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! - gritó furiosa Molly

\- Vale, ahí me he pasado... - admitió Ron, mirando a los dos leones a los que había amenazado.

\- No lo decías en serio... - aseguró Neville.

\- Eso lo sabíamos todos, ¿verdad? - asintió, de acuerdo, Harry.

\- ¡Pues claro! Si iba a decirte como hacerla... - exclamó, como si fuera obvio, Hermione.

 **Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

\- Menos mal... - sonrió aliviada, Hannah.

\- ¡Harry es un bombero! - exclamó Dean, con un grito de euforia.

\- ¿Qué es un bombero? - preguntó Draco.

\- Son los que apagan los fuegos muggles - explicó, de manera sencilla, el pocionista.

\- Entonces el señor Potter es un gran bombero - río Dumbledore.

 **Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch** **o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte.**

\- No cantes victoria... - aconsejó Sirius.

\- No lo hago - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- No es bueno confiarse - asintió, con aprobación, Remus.

\- Nunca lo hago - repitió el azabache.

 **Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy** **y Crabbe** **todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy** **aparecía de golpe.**

\- Algo me dice que no apareciste - interrumpió Terry.

\- Entonces tienes buen instinto - señaló Draco con sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Era una trampa? - preguntó Cedric.

\- Me temo que sí... - respondió el rubio, agachando la cabeza.

 **Los minutos pasaban.**

 **-Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado -susurró Ron.**

\- Acordándome no... Porque nunca pensé en ir... - se autocastigó Draco.

\- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó Penelope, confusa.

\- Sí, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca... - admitió el rubio.

\- Todos cometemos errores, pero tú ya no te comportas así... - lo consoló Hermione, con una palmadita en su brazo.

 **Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces.**

\- ¿No decías que no habías ido? - interrogó, desafiante, Ernie.

\- Y no lo hice... - aseguró Draco.

\- ¿Entonces de quienes son esas voces? - preguntó, esta vez, Zacharias.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Potty... - respondió, con altivez, el slytherin.

 **No era Malfoy.**

\- ¿Ves? - se burló el rubio de los tejones.

\- Bueno, sigues siendo sospechoso... - insistió Smith.

\- Este tío es imbécil... - bufó, enfadado, Ron.

Molly abrió la boca para reñir a Ron, pero su hijo tenía razón, ese niño era imbécil.

 **-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Filch! - se lamentó Tonks.

\- Mi cachorro puede con ese viejo amargado, ya lo ha demostrado - aseguró, con orgullo, el ojigris.

\- Eso es cierto... - asintió, sonriendo, el hombre lobo.

 **Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente** **para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible.**

\- Ha tomado el mando - cuchicheó Alastor al oido de su alumno más aventajado.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta - asintió Kingsley, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Es un líder nato - barboteó, con evidente orgullo, el viejo auror.

\- También he notado eso... - respondió Shacklebolt reprimiendo una carcajada, le hacía gracia la adoración del viejo mago hacia el niño.

\- Es mi primito, lo lleva en la sangre... - intervino, también con orgullo, Dora en la conversación.

 **Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch** **entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

 **-Tienen que estar en algún lado -lo oyeron murmurar-. Probablemente se han escondido.**

\- Es una buena suposición... - afirmó, fingiendo pensarlo, Fred.

\- Es que aunque no lo parezca, Filch aveces piensa... - le siguió la broma el animago.

\- No como tú... - se burló Lunático de su amigo.

 **-¡Por aquí! -señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch,acercándose a ellos.**

\- Está muy cerca - se mordió las uñas Sirius, emocionado.

\- ¡Qué emoción! - saltó, Seamus, en su asiento.

\- Escucharlo quizás, vivirlo en absoluto... - aseguró, el castaño, sintiendo un escalofrío.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nev - asintió la leona.

\- Yo también - sonrió Harry.

\- Y yo - se unió Ron.

 **Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

\- Sigilo se les da tan mal como a ti... - rió Kingsley.

\- No es culpa de Harry, son los malditos genes... - protestó, enfurruñada, Tonks.

\- Yo soy sigiloso... - rebatió Sirius.

\- A lo mejor eres adoptado... - replicó la metamórfaga, sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Tú crees? - se ilusionó el ojigris.

\- ¡Nooo! - negó Draco, levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a Harry, que también negaba con su cabeza..

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué más os da? - preguntó, confusa, la pelirrosa.

\- Si Sirius es adoptado, Harry no podrá ser mi primo - confesó el rubio.

\- ¡Es verdad! Sólo por eso te aceptaré como primo a ti... - entendió Dora, haciéndole un gesto burlón al animago y abrazando después a sus dos primitos.

 **Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

 **-¡CORRED! -exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch** **los seguía.**

\- Has escogido la salida correcta, Potter - aplaudió Alastor.

\- ¿Pero no decías que había que ser invisible? - se burló Tonks.

\- Ya no eran invisibles, así que lo mejor era correr... - replicó el viejo auror.

 **Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

Theo se detuvo, el libro había empezado a parpadear, aparecía y desaparecía a pequeños intervalos, lo que dificultaba la lectura.

Miró a Harry, que era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, y pensó que tal vez... Se acercó a él y le habló entre susurros, para que sólo Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados a su lado y a los pies de los tres tutores del buscador, pudiesen escuchar.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte o no podré seguir leyendo - le susurró el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el ojiverde, agachándose para unir su cabeza a la del slytherin y sus dos amigos leones.

\- El libro parpadea porqué tu estás muy nervioso - reveló Theo.

\- Tiene lógica, los libros están ligados a tu energía... - asintió Hermione.

\- Sigue leyendo Theo, me calmaré... - prometió el azabache.

\- Te ayudaremos - dijeron Ron y la castaña, tomándose de las manos.

\- ¿Va todo bien cachorro? - preguntó Sirius preocupado.

\- Si padrino, todo está bien... - afirmó, con un ligero temblor en la voz, Harry.

 **-Creo que lo hemos despistado -dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente.**

 **Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

 **-Te... lo... dije -añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho-. Te... lo... dije.**

 **-Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor** **-dijo Ron- lo más rápido posible.**

\- Vais a tener que mejorar vuestra forma física... - se burló Bill.

\- Es que no habíamos calentado... - se defendió Ron.

\- Claro, fue por eso... - rodó los ojos, irónico, el pocionista.

 **-Malfoy** **te engañó -dijo Hermione a Harry-. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no?No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch** **sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy** **debió de avisarle.**

\- Has acertado en todo - murmuró Draco.

\- Pero fui horrible al decirle todo eso a Harry - se avergonzó la castaña.

\- Era la verdad - la tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- Eso no importa, no debí decirte esas cosas - replicó Hermione, enfadada consigo misma.

 **Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

\- Orgullo Potter - río Remus.

\- No sólo los Potter son orgullosos... - discutió el director mirando de manera significativa a los merodeadores y a Severus.

\- A Dumby le gustan mucho las indirectas, ¿no? - cuchicheó Sirius a sus amigos.

 **sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos,cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

\- ¿Más gente? - bufó, estresado, el ojigris.

\- Esto empieza a parecerse a una fiesta... - asintió, con tono exasperado, el hombre lobo.

\- Creo que a este... individuo no lo invitan a muchas fiestas - afirmó Harry, soltando una carcajada.

 **Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Estáis perdidos! - se solidarizó Susan.

\- Peeves los ayudará... - le garantizó Sirius.

\- ¿Peeves ayudar? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo duende maldito? - resopló Charlie.

\- Si sabes manejarlo, Peeves puede ser muy útil... - replicó, con sonrisa maliciosa, Remus.

\- Es cierto, en nuestra época fue un leal compañero de los merodeadores... - confesó el animago, con solemnidad.

\- Como si os hiciese falta ayuda... - rodó los ojos, Severus, haciendo reír a los merodeadores.

 **-Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

\- Esas no han sido las mejores palabras que podríais haber usado... - sonrió el castaño.

\- Le habéis dado el poder - anunció el ojigris.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó Lisa Turpin.

\- Eso puede ser muy malo... - asintió el hombre lobo.

 **Peeves** **cacareó.**

\- Eso no es una buena señal... - negó, con la cabeza, Remus.

\- Se está regocijando - asintió, de acuerdo, Sirius.

\- Va a delatarlos... - añadió Tonks.

 **-¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos,os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

\- Peeves tiene ganas de divertirse... - se lamentó Bill.

\- Y será a su costa... - bufó Charlie, que ya estaba pensando en la manera de vengar a sus hermanitos.

 **-No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

\- A Peeves no le gusta la gente que pide las cosas por favor... - declaró, con conocimiento de causa, el animago.

\- Ahora entiendo porque tú y James os llevabais tan bien con él... - se burló Severus.

\- ¡Envidioso! - le sacó la lengua, de manera muy madura, el ojigris.

 **-Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo -dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente-. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

\- Si os delató, pagará por ello... - amenazó furioso, un pelirrojo que amaba los dragones.

\- No lo hizo - aseguró el ojiverde a su protector hermano.

\- Bueno... - dudó Ron.

\- Harry tiene razón, no le dijo a Filch donde estábamos... - afirmó Hermione.

\- Eso es cierto - admitió el pelirrojo.

 **-Quítate de en medio -ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves.**

\- ¡Mala idea, pelirrojo! - gritó Sirius.

\- Eso no le gustara nada - asintió Remus.

 **Aquello fue un gran error.**

\- Lo sabemos - afirmaron los merodeadores.

 **-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! -gritó Peeves-. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

 **Pasaron debajo de Peeves** **y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

\- Lo mataré... - interrumpió la lectura, Severus, levantándose para caminar, furioso, de un lado a otro sin sentido.

\- ¿Están donde creo que están? - preguntó con un hilo de voz Pomona.

\- Me temo que sí... - asintió Minerva.

\- ¿Es que estos leones atraen los problemas? - se lamentó Filius.

\- Son imanes... - siseó Severus, que se había vuelto a sentar en su sitio, pero con Harry en su regazo, y lo abrazaba como si temiese que fuese a escurrirse entre sus dedos.

 **-¡Estamos listos! -gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta-. ¡Esto es el final!**

 **Podían oír las pisadas: Filch** **corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

 **-Oh, muévete -ordenó Hermione.**

\- ¿Vas a abrirla? - preguntó admirado Justin.

\- Claro - asintió la castaña.

\- Estarían perdidos sin ti - sonrió Theo a la niña.

 **Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró-:**

 **¡Alohomora!**

\- Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... - rodó los ojos Minerva.

\- Un valiente corazón temerario, una mente brillante y un leal y valiente soldado... Un gran equipo... - anunció, con diversión en sus ojos, Dumbledore.

\- Que nos provocará innumerables dolores de cabeza - aseguró, acariciando un revoltijo de cabello azabache que había vuelto a sentarse con sus amigos, Severus.

Todo el comedor se había girado para mirar al trío de oro, que hablaban entre ellos, entretenidos, y no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

\- ¿Están hablando de nosotros? - preguntó, de repente, Ron, que había levantado la cabeza y había visto cientos de miradas sobre sus amigos y él.

\- No creo - negó el ojiverde.

\- Pues claro que estás hablando de nosotros... - bufó la castaña, exasperada por el aturdimiento mental de sus amigos.

 **El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

 **-¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? -decía Filch-. Rápido, dímelo.**

\- Estáis a salvo, Peeves jamás ayudaría A Filch... - rió, con tranquilidad, el ojigris.

\- A salvo, a salvo tampoco estábamos... - discutió Neville.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el animago.

\- Ahora lo verás... - intentó retrasar el momento, Harry.

 **-Di «por favor».** \- continuó leyendo el slytherin, intentando obviar los destellos del libro.

 **-No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

 **-No diré nada si me lo pides por favor -dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

 **-Muy bien... por favor.**

\- Siempre pica... - rieron Lunático y Canuto, encantados con la broma.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Zacharias.

\- A que hizo que dijera por favor - contestó Ernie.

\- Por gente como vosotros todos piensan que los Hufflepuff somos unos inútiles... - tronó la voz de Cedric Diggory.

\- Yo no pienso eso - dijo Harry, rápidamente.

\- Ni yo - concordó Hermione.

\- Nosotras tampoco - dijeron las gemelas Patil.

\- Ni nosotros - añadieron Ron, Dean y Seamus.

\- A mi me gustan los tejones - admitió Neville, con alegría.

\- Gracias Nev - se sonrojó Hannah.

\- A nosotros también nos gustan - dijeron varios Ravenclaw.

\- Y a nosotros - sonrieron la pandilla de pequeñas serpientes.

\- Gracias a todos - agradeció, haciéndoles una reverencia, Cedric.

 **-¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja,ja!**

\- Filch es un blanco tan fácil... - negó, decepcionado, el castaño.

\- Sí, Peeves debería avanzar y buscarse retos mayores... - asintió el animago.

\- Tendremos que hablar seriamente con él... - afirmó el hombre lobo.

 **-Y oyeron a Peeves** **alejándose y a Filch** **maldiciendo enfurecido.**

\- Eso es lo que realmente le gusta a nuestro Peev, enfurecer al viejo amargado... - sonrió, con cariño, el ojigris.

\- Eso es bastante fácil... - aseguró George.

\- Lo importante es ser original... - añadió, con sonrisa maquiavélica, Fred.

 **-Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada -susurro Harry-. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! -Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto-. ¿Qué pasa?**

\- ¿Por qué le tirabas de la manga? - preguntó Remus.

\- No te va a gustar saberlo... - le confesó Neville.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, esta vez, Sirius.

El libro se quedó en blanco y Theo miró a Harry, que miraba a su padrino, nervioso, sin saber que contestar.

Pidió ayuda a Hermione y Ron que apretaron una mano cada uno del ojiverde y éste inspiro hondo intentando normalizar su respiración.

El texto volvió a aparecer en las páginas y la pequeña serpiente, admirado e intrigado, reanudó la lectura.

 **Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado.**

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - interrogó el animago, que ya estaba dando muestras de locura transitoria.

\- En... - empezó Harry, sin saber como seguir.

\- Con.. - intentó ayudarlo Ron, sin éxito.

\- Fluffy... - fue el débil intento de Neville.

\- ¡Oh no! - se horrorizó el semigigante.

\- Estáis empezando a preocuparme... - dijo el ojigris, con mirada asustada.

\- Sigue leyendo, cuanto antes acabemos mejor... - pidió el azabache al slytherin.

 **Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

\- ¿Por qué? - volvió con su interrogatorio Canuto.

\- Porque había un cancerbero dentro... - soltó el azabache, a bocajarro.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? - rugió, como un auténtico y fiero león, el ojigris.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron sutilmente delante de Harry, su instinto de protección fraternal se había activado al ver a Sirius saltar de su asiento fuera de sí.

Theo, aprovechando que el animago se había quedado en shock, decidió continuar leyendo para acabar con el suplicio de su amigo cuanto antes.

 **Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban** **en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos,**

\- Veo que te fijaste en todo... ¿Crees que era el momento? - preguntó Sirius, que parecía haberse recuperado, con reproche.

\- Tú chico, Black, hace todo eso en segundos... se llama analizar la situación... - intervino Alastor.

\- Haces una lectura rápida del lugar y la situación actual y decides que hacer... - explicó, brevemente, Kingsley.

\- Y buscas una salida... - añadió Tonks.

\- Todo eso en segundos - asintió el viejo auror.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste verdad Harry? - preguntó Dora, emocionada.

\- No sé cuanto tardé... - se disculpó, por si acaso, el ojiverde.

\- Ahora lo veremos... - le sonrió, con confianza, Shacklebolt.

 **y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

\- ¡Reacciona cachorro! - lo apuró el animago.

\- Estoy intentando pensar... - se quejó el azabache.

\- ¡Pues piensa rápido! - replicó su padrino, ansioso.

\- Todo eso ya pasó, y estoy seguro de que Harry salió bien parado... - intentó tranquilizarlo Remus, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡A la vista está! - ayudó Severus, señalando al niño.

 **Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch** **y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

\- Veo que tus prioridades están en orden - sonrió Remus.

\- ¿Ves? Has sido rápido - le dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué hicisteis? - preguntó Dora, al resto de aventureros.

\- Nos quedamos pegados al suelo hasta que Harry nos empujó hacia la puerta - confesó, con timidez, la castaña.

\- Es que mi amigo siempre sabe pensar en las peores situaciones... - declaró, orgulloso, el pelirrojo.

\- Y Hermione tiene los conocimientos - añadió el ojiverde.

\- Y Ron el sacrificio... - terminó, con una sonrisa, la niña.

\- ¡Iros a un hotel! - se burlaron, con cariño, Draco y Blaise.

 **Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch** **debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

\- ¡Menos mal! ¡Al fin estáis a salvo! - suspiró con alivio Sirius.

\- ¡Ronald has estado a punto de matarme de un infarto! Ni siquiera los gemelos... - chilló Molly.

\- Ronnie os ha desbancado... ¡Chuparos esa! - se burló Bill de los gemelos, distrayendo a su madre y salvando a su hermanito.

 **-¿Dónde os habíais metido? -les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

\- ¡Y a ti que te importa cotilla! - criticó el animago que todavía estaba algo exaltado.

\- No puede evitarlo... - negó con la cabeza, Remus.

\- Ella y Violeta son terribles... - asintió Minerva.

 **-No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo -jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar.**

\- A eso se le llama hacer una entrada apresurada... - rió Penelope.

\- Yo la recuerdo algo... accidentada... - sonrió Ron.

\- Una maraña de brazos y piernas... - asintió, sonriendo también, Hermione.

\- Veo que todos la recordamos igual - rió el ojiverde.

 **Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

\- Del susto se me olvidó como hablar... - confesó Neville, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Lo que no sé es como recuperaste el habla después de eso... - se asombró Terry.

\- No pude hacerlo hasta la mañana siguiente - rió el pequeño castaño.

 **-¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? -dijo finalmente Ron-. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

\- Me gusta tu humor, hermanito - celebró Fred.

\- Nos gusta este Ronnie... - asintió George.

\- A él le gustáis calladitos... - replicó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

\- Me has leído el pensamiento, Bill - sonrió Ron chocando su mano con la de el rompedor de maldiciones.

 **Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

 **-¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? -dijo enfadada-. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

\- ¿Debajo? - preguntó George.

\- ¿Debajo de su falda? - interrogó Fred.

\- Debajo de sus pies... - respondió, mirándolos mal, la castaña.

 **-¿El suelo? -sugirió Harry-. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

\- Sus cabezas eran lo realmente peligroso, hiciste bien vigilándolas... - aplaudió Alastor.

\- Yo no podía mirar, estaba demasiado asustada - reconoció Hermione.

\- Es normal que estuvieras asustada, no deberíais haber estado ahí - la consoló Remus.

\- Fue sin querer... - intentó defenderse la niña.

\- Lo sabemos, pero no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.. - intervino Sirius, con voz temblorosa.

\- No lo digas... - lo detuvo Severus, sintiendo un escalofrío.

 **-No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

\- ¿Para qué le dices nada? - le recriminó Severus.

\- Ahora querrá saber que hay debajo de la trampilla... - lloriqueó Sirius.

\- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó alegremente el ojiverde.

 **Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

 **-Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor,expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

\- Deberías poner tus prioridades en orden - le recomendó Sirius.

\- Bueno... Si me expulsaran mi madre me mataría... Así que... - replicó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, yo también preferiría morir por un mordisco de un cancerbero que a manos de mi madre... - concordó Seamus.

\- Sí, sería menos doloroso... - aseguró Ron.

 **Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

 **-No, no nos importa -dijo- Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

\- No, no lo hicisteis - sonrió la castaña.

\- Fue el destino... - rió el ojiverde.

 **Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama.**

\- Has dejado de ser mi favorita - anunció Remus, señalando a la niña.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección... - se burló Severus.

Hermione los miró a ambos y decidió ponerse a su altura, asi que con toda su madurez y su inteligencia, le sacó la lengua.

 **El perro vigilaba algo...**

\- ¡Olvídalo! - chilló histérico Sirius Black.

\- No lo hará - negó Ron, divertido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - gritó el animago.

\- Pero padrino, pensé que tu me entenderías... - protestó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero.

 **¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts** **sera el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar...excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

\- Y ahí comenzó su cruzada... - suspiró Hermione.

\- Y las horas interminables en la biblioteca para los tres... - se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tú en la biblioteca? - se sorprendió Percy.

\- Horas y horas - asintió Ron.

\- Me habría gustado verlo... - se burló Charlie.

\- Podrás hacerlo el próximo curso... - afirmó su madre.

\- No creo que quieras eso, mamá... - le aseguró Bill.

\- ¿Por qué no? - se extrañó Molly.

\- Porque me parece que esas horas en la biblioteca acaban en alguna peligrosa aventura... - anunció con una carcajada, Charlie.

\- ¡Ron Weasley no quiero que pises la biblioteca el próximo curso! - ordenó, sin saber lo que decía, la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Vale, mamá! - se apresuró a prometer el pelirrojo.

Theo cerró el libro que levitó hasta Dumbledore como un boomerang. El director lo recogió, se despidió de todos hasta la cena y se fue a su despacho.

Todos se fueron desperdigando en distintos grupos a lo ancho y largo del castillo, Sirius se llevó a Harry a un aula en desuso porque quería hablar con el niño a solas.

\- ¿Pasa algo padrino? - preguntó el ojiverde, al ver el rostro serio del adulto.

\- Tranquilo, sólo quiero que hablemos de algo - lo calmó el animago, indicándole con un gesto de su brazo que se sentara.

\- ¿De qué? - se interesó el azabache, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla polvorienta.

\- Sé que soy un inmaduro y un irresponsable que siempre te está animando a romper las normas... - comenzó el ojigris, avergonzándose por primera vez de su comportamiento.

\- Yo no pienso eso... - aseguró, rápidamente, el niño.

\- Creo que al menos una parte de ti, si piensa así - suspiró Canuto.

\- Yo... - lo intentó, de nuevo, Harry.

\- Quiero que entiendas algo, yo te animo a divertirte porque quiero que rías y seas feliz... Pero jamás... JAMÁS voy a estar de acuerdo con que pongas a tu vida en peligro - afirmó Sirius, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Eso ya lo sé, padrino - sonrió el pequeño león.

\- No lo entiendes, cachorro... Tú eres lo único que mantuvo vivo en Azkaban, me aferré a ti, a tu recuerdo... - susurró, con un inconfundible gesto de dolor en su cara, el animago.

\- No me gusta verte triste... - dijo el ojiverde, lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- No estoy triste, sólo quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo yo... - confesó con un temblor en la voz el ojigris, aferrándose a su ahijado en ese abrazo.

\- No me pasará nada, ni a ti... Salvaremos todas esas vidas... - prometió el azabache.

\- Me conformo con salvar la tuya... - suspiró Canuto.

\- Pues yo no, no quiero perder a nadie... - le contradijo el niño, con un gesto de terror en su rostro.

\- No te preocupes cachorro, para eso estamos aquí... - lo tranquilizó Sirius meciéndolo suavemente en su abrazo.

-o-

 _ **Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios.**_


	26. No hay nada más lindo que la familia uni

NO HAY NADA MÁS LINDO QUE LA FAMILIA UNIDA

-o-

 _ **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo más, espero que os guste...**_

\- o -

Sirius le había pedido a Harry que le adelantase las situaciones "peligrosas" que pasarían en el libro para poder ir haciéndose a la idea, pero el niño tras una carcajada y poniendo cara de pillo, se había negado a contarle nada.

El animago lo cargó en su hombro como un saco de patatas y lo llevó al campo de quidditch, donde tras llamar a sus escobas, volaron, jugaron y rieron hasta la hora de la cena.

Llegaron alegres y sudorosos a la torre de los leones, dónde se asearon antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, todos los estaban esperando en la mesa de Gryffindor, a la que se habían sumado serpientes, tejones y unas tímidas águilas.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamó Sirius, dejándose caer en un hueco vacío y arrastrando a Harry con él.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - interrogó Remus.

\- Volando... - respondió el ojiverde, feliz.

\- ¿Y no me avisaste? - preguntó Charlie, poniendo carita de pena.

\- Has herido a Dragonix... - se burló Bill.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el azabache.

\- Era un momento ahijado- padrino... - lo ayudó el animago, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Entonces te perdono - sonrió Charlie despeinando, aún más, a Harry.

Y en ese momento la cena apareció y todos, hambrientos, se olvidaron de las palabras y se dedicaron a ejercitar sus mandíbulas.

Después de cenar, los niños pidieron permiso para una reunión nocturna en los jardines antes de acostarse.

Los merodeadores y Severus prometieron a los adultos echarles un ojo a los pequeños y escoltarlos hasta sus dormitorios en un par de horas como máximo.

Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente del Gran Comedor, antes de que los tutores de Harry se arrepintieran de su promesa.

Tres chicas que llevaban unos días leyendo a sus compañeros muy atentamente, arrastraron a algunos alumnos, que habían seleccionado, en su atropellada salida.

El lugar para su reunión fue el lago, unos de los sitios dónde se habían forjado más vínculos, y el motivo no era otro que la investigación del libro que leían en ese momento.

\- Antes de empezar, las chicas y yo queríamos proponeros algo - habló Hermione, señalando a Pansy y Daphne.

\- Hemos pensado en crear algo así como una especie de ejercito... - explicó la rubia.

\- Pero tranquilos, que no es de mortífagos... - rió la morena.

\- Es todo lo contrario... Se llamaría "Los guardianes de la luz" - reveló la castaña.

\- ¿Qué os parece? - interrogó, ansiosa, Pansy.

\- ¿Dónde hay que firmar para hacerse miembro? - fue el primero en preguntar Harry.

\- He traído esto... - dijo Hermione, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Hermione les mostró un pergamino que había preparado con sus amigas serpientes, donde unas letras elegantes y esmeradas encabezaban el amarillento papel.

***EJERCITO DE LOS GUARDIANES DE LA LUZ***

 **Lider:**

Harry Potter

 **Miembros:**

Hermione Granger

Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Parkison

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el líder? - preguntó Harry, con evidente fastidio.

\- Porque tienes alma de héroe - afirmó Draco, con obviedad.

\- Pero... - protesté el ojiverde.

\- No discutas Harry... - lo interrumpió la castaña.

\- Está bien... - accedió el azabache, a regañadientes.

\- Y ahora el que quiera unirse, sólo tiene que decir su nombre - pasó al siguiente tema, Pansy.

\- Eso no es todo, el que quiera ser miembro debe ser leal a la luz y a sus compañeros - la corrigió, seria, Daphne.

\- Fred Weasley - fue el primero en anotarse el gemelo.

\- George Weasley - lo siguió su doble.

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- Blaise Zabini.

\- Theo Nott.

\- Neville Longbottom.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Seamus Finnigan.

Poco a poco todos los chicos fueron diciendo su nombre y Hermione los escribía en el pergamino, bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigas serpientes.

\- Cedric Diggory.

\- Justin Finch- Fletchley.

\- Penelope Clearwater.

\- Percy Weasley.

\- Hannah Abbot.

\- Susan Bones.

\- Parvati Patil.

\- Padma Patil.

\- Michael Corner.

\- Terry Boot.

\- Lisa Turpin .

\- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos arreglado el papeleo, ¿qué os parece si hablamos del libro? - los apuró Theo, que estaba ansioso por contar lo que había pasado ese día.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el libro? - preguntó Michael Corner.

Harry se dio cuenta que para poder seguir sin interrupciones era mejor que todos los miembros estuviesen al tanto de toda la información que habían ido recabando del libro.

Uno vez que el ojiverde terminó de explicarles todos a los recién llegados a esa pandilla, que se agrandaba cada día, Theo reveló los extraños destellos de libro a causa del nerviosismo del azabache.

\- El libro está conectado a Harry, lo dijo la carta - afirmó Hermione, a modo de explicación.

\- Si, acuérdate de cuando te desmayaste - asintió Ron, mirando al ojiverde.

\- Si, me quedé sin energía.. - admitió, con indiferencia, el azabache.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo entiendo! - exclamó, de repente, la castaña.

\- Pues explícanoslo al resto... - bufó Seamus.

\- ¡Está conectado a tu núcleo mágico! - resolvió Hermione, con ese gesto en la cara que sus amigos conocían tan bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó, serio, Theo.

\- Claro, ¿no lo entiendes? - se extrañó la leona.

\- Si, pero... - dudó el slytherin.

\- ¿Qué pasa Theo? - lo interrogó Blaise, que conocía muy bien a su amigo.

\- Es que... el núcleo mágico es algo muy delicado, muy puro... Y el de Harry ha estado en peligro demasiadas veces... - confesó la pequeña serpiente con preocupación.

-¿Crees...? - se preocupó también Hermione.

\- Creo que deberíais dejar de preocuparos... Estoy bien... - los interrumpió el ojiverde.

\- Por ahora... - replicó Draco.

\- No nos distraigamos de lo importante: el libro... Tenemos que averiguar que hechizo usaron y como se autoprotege... - lo ignoró el buscador.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber como se autoprotege? - se interesó Cedric.

\- Porque podríamos tener que destruirlo en caso de emergencia - respondió el azabache.

\- ¿Qué clase de emergencia? - interrogó Penelope.

\- Si la oscuridad está infiltrada... - aventuró Harry.

\- ¿Sigues con lo de que hay un enemigo en el castillo? - preguntó, con cansancio, Neville.

\- O más de uno - lo apoyó Ron.

\- Podría ser de cualquier casa... - asintió Parvati.

\- Seguro que es uno de los nuestros, hay muchos hijos de mortífagos... - adivinó Draco.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver... - rebatió Dean.

\- Recuerda lo que decía la primera carta... No todo es lo que parece... - estuvo de acuerdo, Harry.

\- Sí, un Slytherin sería demasiado evidente... - asintió Hermione.

\- La carta no se equivocaba con mi padrino... Ni con mis tíos... Sé que no se equivoca con esto... - aseguró el ojiverde, con gesto terco.

\- Si hay un infiltrado lo encontraremos y lo expulsaremos de Hogwarts... - le prometió, con firmeza, Percy.

\- Te lo prometemos - asintieron todos, con solemnidad.

\- Confío en todos los miembros de Los Guardianes de la luz - sonrió, muy feliz, el azabache.

El ejercito al completo se abrazó con tanta efusividad que acabaron todos en el suelo, enredados y muertos de la risa.

Así los encontraron los tres profesores encargados de escoltarlos a sus dormitorios.

-o-

Tras la reunión nocturna, Sirius y Remus acompañaron a los Gryffindor hasta su torre, Severus llevó a los Slytherin a las mazmorras y Cedric fue el encargado de llevarse a los tejones.

Los merodeadores, tras dejar a Harry en su cama, esperaban al pocionista en la sala de profesores con una botella de whisky de fuego y tres vasos con hielo.

Severus no se hizo esperar mucho y entró, a los pocos minutos, haciéndose anunciar con el característico frufru de su capa.

\- Ese whisky es lo único necesito para acabar el día... - habló, el pocionista, con evidente fatiga.

\- ¿Me parece a mi o este ha sido el día mas largo de la existencia? - se quejó, con dramatismo, el ojigris.

\- No hace falta que exageres, Canuto... - rió el castaño.

\- Creo que esta vez voy a ponerme de parte del chucho... - lo interrumpió el ojinegro, sonriéndole al animago - Pensé que no acabaría nunca...

\- ¿Podrías hacer alguna poción que previniese el riesgo de infarto? - pidió, con gesto de súplica, Sirius.

\- ¡Que sean dos! No estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir a mañana si ese pequeño demonio no deja de meterse en líos... - se sumó a la petición el hombre lobo.

\- Sabía que habían pasado por ahí al final de curso... Pero no tenía ni idea... - negó, todavía conmocionado, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Es que mi cachorro es una caja de sorpresas... - sonrió, con una adoración que sería su perdición, el ojigris.

\- ¿Sabes deque me he dado cuenta, Canuto? - preguntó Remus.

\- ¿De qué? - se interesó el animago.

\- De que Harry es todo lo que James fingía ser... - empezó Lunático.

\- Creo que no te sigo... - lo interrumpió, asombrado, Severus.

\- James decía que atraía los problemas... pero no era verdad... - le explicó Remus.

\- Claro que no... eran los problemas los que lo atraían a él... - rió el animago.

\- Pero Harry si atrae a los problemas... - asintió, entendiendo, el ojinegro.

\- Tendremos que tener mil ojos a partir de ahora... - afirmó, con algo muy parecido a la paranoia, el ojigris.

\- Estos libros nos darán muchas pistas... - expresó, emocionado, el Slytherin.

\- Pero ya hemos cambiado algunas cosas, el futuro ya no será igual.. - protestó Sirius.

\- Lo sé, pero sabremos de lo que es capaz la culebrilla y estaremos alertas... - sonrió Severus.

\- Es nuestro deber hacerle la vida más fácil a mi ahijado.. - aseveró el animago, con un tono de ruego y súplica en su voz que no había usado nunca..

\- Esa será nuestra única misión - lo tranquilizó Remus.

\- Y tendremos éxito con ella - añadió, apretando su hombro, el ojinegro.

Se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo a esa promesa con su pequeño, y sonrieron sabiendo lo felices que les haría esa misión.

\- Hay algo que necesito saber, Severus... - hablo, de repente Sirius, recordando algo que había querido hablar con el pocionista.

\- Me asusta tanta seriedad... - se mofó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Tu tienes trato con los Malfoy? - lo ignoró el ojigris.

\- ¿Preguntas por Lucius? - interrogó el Slytherin, sonriendo antes de volver a preguntar - ¿O por tu prima? -

\- ¿Qué tal le va a Cissy? Me cae bien su hijo... - respondió con otra pregunta el animago.

\- No la veo muy a menudo... - se encogió de hombros el pocionista.

\- ¿Fue mortífaga? - preguntó, sin dar más rodeos, el ojigris.

\- Ella no, pero Lucius si lo fue... Todavía lo es... - contestó, observando su reacción, el Slytherin.

\- Cissy siempre fue la más dulce de las tres... - sonrió, con nostalgia, Sirius.

\- Ahora es la más fría... - siseó Severus.

\- ¿Cómo es con Draco? - se interesó Remus.

\- Es una madre protectora y en mi opinión le gustaría ser más cariñosa con su hijo pero... - reveló el pocionista.

\- Si, ya sé... Las estúpidas normas y protocolos de los sangres puras... - lo interrumpió, con ira contenida en su rostro, el animago.

\- Puede que tu vuelta la haga reaccionar... - sugirió el castaño, tratando de calmar la furia de su viejo amigo.

\- Si no lo hace mi vuelta lo haré yo - prometió, habiendo tomado una decisión, el ojigris.

\- ¡Ese es mi amigo! - aplaudió Severus.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, sonriente, Sirius.

\- Lo dije sin pensar... Pero supongo que es la verdad... Aunque es... - afirmó el ojinegro.

\- Raro... - terminó por él, el animago.

\- Muy raro... - asintió, de acuerdo, el pocionista.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y se levantaron para irse a dormir, pero alguien entró en la sala justo antes de que éstes salieran.

\- Buenas noches, jóvenes, me alegro de encontrarlos - los saludó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Necesita algo director? - preguntó, educado, Remus.

\- Verá señor Black, mi fénix me ha sorprendido hoy con un regalo... - anunció el anciano.

\- Yo también quiero una mascota que me traiga regalos... - bromeó el animago.

\- En realidad el regalo es para usted... - sonrió el director.

\- ¿Para mi? ¡Tu fénix es el mejor Albi! - saltó emocionado Sirius.

\- ¿Albi? - preguntó, con gesto de burla, el ojinegro.

\- ¿No te gusta? - se extrañó el ojigris.

\- Definitivamente, me encanta... - asintió, con gesto malicioso, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de tu regalo? - tentó el peliblanco, como a un niño con un caramelo.

\- Prefiero verlo... - replicó, con gesto elegante, Black.

\- Lo suponía.. - sonrió Dumbledore, poniéndose enfrente del animago y dando la espalda a los otros dos profesores, y sacando algo de su túnica.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curioso, Severus, al ver el rostro desencajado del ojigris.

-¿Canuto?¿Estás bien? - preguntó, preocupado, el hombre lobo.

\- Mi varita... - fue lo único que pudo articular el atrevido león.

\- Es realmente un misterio para mi el motivo por el que Fawkes me la ha entregado... - se encogió de hombros el director.

\- Gracias - agradeció el animago, abrazándolo, con los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

Severus y Remus se comunicaron en silencio por gestos, miradas y medias sonrisas, y lo tuvieron claro, así que arrastraron al ojigris, ante la mirada divertida del director, y se lo llevaron a la que sería su aula de enseñanza.

Allí comenzaron un duelo de magos amistoso, en el que los hechizos más divertidos salían de las varitas de los tres magos adultos.

Una hora más tarde, los tres estaban tirados en el suelo envueltos en un ataque de risa histérica del que no podían o no querían salir.

\- Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes... - suspiró Sirius.

\- Sí, habría sido más divertido... Y no lo que hicimos en el pasado...- asintió, con sinceridad, Severus.

\- Por suerte, hemos madurado lo suficiente para unirnos... Pero no tanto como para que no usemos esta nueva unión para hacer travesuras... - sonrió, con picardía, Remus.

\- Siempre quise hacer bromas cuando estaba en Hogwarts... Ya sabéis, alguna travesura... - confesó el pocionista.

\- ¡Serás mi mejor amigo! - celebró el animago.

\- ¿Debería ofenderme por eso? - el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Tú eres mi alma gemela... - declaró, con alegría, el ojigris.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias... - agradeció, sonrojándose, el castaño.

\- En cuanto a ti... - señaló Sirius a Severus, que lo miró con interés - Te instruiré en el sutil y elegante arte de las bromas y las risas aseguradas... Recuperarás el tiempo perdido...

\- ¿Incluye eso aventuras nocturnas? - interrogó el Slytherin.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Son el ingrediente principal... - aseveró Canuto.

\- Entonces me parece bien - aceptó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que no estamos solos en este momento... - los interrumpió Remus.

\- James y Lily... - susurró el ojigris.

\- Sí, ellos están aquí... Puedo notarlo... - afirmó el pocionista.

\- Yo también... - asintió el hombre lobo.

Tras quedarse pensativos unos minutos, se levantaron y salieron del aula, unidos y felices, camino a sus dormitorios.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, hubo un madrugador en la torre de los leones, que se dirigió al dormitorio de primer año y despertó a un azabache profundamente dormido.

Lo llevó en un tierno abrazo a la sala común, y allí el ojiverde terminó de despertarse del todo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó el pequeño león, en medio de un bostezo.

\- No, pero quería contarte algo y que luego me acompañes a un lugar... - lo tranquilizó, el animago, sentándolo al lado de él en un sofá.

\- ¿A dónde? Recuerda que no podemos salir del castillo... - le recordó el azabache.

\- Eso luego... Ahora... ¡Mira! - gritó Sirius, sacando su varita del bolsillo.

\- ¿Es tu varita? - exclamó, mirándolo asombrado, Harry.

\- ¡Siiii! Dumby me la dio anoche y no sabes lo mejor... - contestó, con júbilo, el ojigris.

\- ¡Fawkes es maravilloso! ¿Sabes dónde está? Tengo que agradecerle... - lo interrumpió el niño, levantándose para salir corriendo.

-¿Agradecerle? ¿Y como sabes que ha sido el fénix? - preguntó el animago, sentándolo de nuevo.

\- Porque Fawkes me visita todas las noches y le conté que lo primero que haría cuando saliese de aquí era recuperar tu varita... - explicó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Tú querías hacer eso? - preguntó, emocionado, el ojigris.

\- Sabía que lo deseabas mucho... - asintió, con ojos brillantes, el azabache.

\- Siempre consigues sorprenderme, cachorro... - confesó Sirius, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción, estrechándolo en un torpe abrazo.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó, con curiosidad, Harry separándose de Canuto.

\- A despertar a alguien y después a desayunar - anunció el ojigris

\- ¿Al tío Moony? - supuso el ojiverde.

\- No - negó el animago, divertido.

\- ¿Al tío Sev? - volvió a intentarlo el azabache.

\- Tampoco... Te daré una pista... Es una serpiente... - reveló Sirius, que se estaba divirtiendo con el juego.

\- El tío Sev es una serpiente - replicó el niño.

\- Pero es de mi generación, y vamos a ver a alguien de la tuya... - sonrió, conciliador, el merodeador.

\- ¿A Draco? - adivinó el pequeño león.

\- ¡Acertaste! Despertaremos a tu primo y desayunaremos los tres, en familia... - anunció, con alegría, pelinegro

\- Me gusta la idea... - sonrió, feliz, el buscador.

\- Pues vete a vestirte... - sugirió el ojigris.

\- ¿No podrías...? - preguntó el ojiverde, mirando hacia las escaleras con desgana.

\- ¡Oh claro! - entendió Sirius, haciendo un movimiento con su varita y transformando su pijama en unos jeans y una camiseta.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Vamos? - apuró Harry, una vez se hubo calzado, caminando hacia el agujero del retrato.

\- Sí, que me muero de hambre... - lo siguió el animago.

Padrino y ahijado fueron a las mazmorras en busca de una pequeña serpiente platinada, para hacerle una incitación matinal.

Harry ya había estado en la sala común de Slytherin varias veces en esos días, así que caminaba tranquilo, sin miedo a encontrarse a alguna serpiente.

Draco se despertó enseguida y se vistió, emocionado, para acompañarlos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó el rubio, cuando vio que salían del castillo.

\- Hagrid me ha hecho el favor de preparara un desayuno tranquilo en su cabaña, él tenía algunas cosas que hacer en el bosque... - explicó Sirius.

\- Padrino... - lo detuvo el ojiverde, sin saber como decirle de los problemitas del semigigante con la cocina.

\- Tranquilo, no lo ha preparado Hagrid... - lo tranquilizó, el ojigris, adivinando por donde iban sus pensamientos.

\- Apuremos entonces, que me muero de hambre - se apresuró el azabache, una vez resueltas sus dudas.

\- Yo también... - confesó la pequeña serpiente.

\- Y yo.. Os propongo algo... - sugirió el animago.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, el siempre curioso, pequeño león.

\- ¡Una carrera! - gritó Sirius antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Tramposoooo! - chilló Harry, saliendo disparado tras de él para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Esperádme! - exigió Draco.

Los tres se detuvieron jadeantes delante de la cabaña, Harry miró al bosque prohibido con gesto de preocupación.

\- Estará bien... - le aseguró Sirius, rodeando los hombros del niño con su brazo, y adivinando sus pensamientos otra vez.

\- Lo sé, Hagrid sabe cuidarse - sonrió el ojiverde a su padrino.

\- Entremos... - ordenó el animago empujando a los dos niños hacia la puerta.

Entraron en la cabaña, donde les esperaba un abundante desayuno, todos se sentaron a la mesa rápidamente y empezaron a engullir entre gruñidos de satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí, Draco? - preguntó Sirius, cuando sus estómagos empezaban a llenarse.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señor Black? - dudó el rubio.

\- No me llames señor Black, soy Sirius... Y lo que quiero saber es que te han contado de mí... - lo corrigió el ojigris.

\- Nada, está prohibido hablar de todos los que ya no están en el árbol genealógicos de los Black o los Malfoy... - confesó Draco - No debería haberte contado eso...

\- No te preocupes, ya sabía que me habían borrado del árbol... Mi madre lo hizo... - lo tranquilizó el animago.

\- ¿Tu madre? - se horrorizó el ojiverde.

\- Mi madre la llamó una vez espíritu del demonio, cuando pensó que yo no la escuchaba... - reveló, con una pequeña sonrisa, la pequeña serpiente

\- Es peor aún que eso... - aseguró, con una carcajada amarga, Canuto.

\- A mi también me borrarán del árbol - pensó, de pronto, el platinado.

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Por ser tu amigo - se adelantó a su respuesta, Sirius.

\- Y tu primo... Pero tranquilo, no me importa... Nunca había sido tan feliz... - aseguró, con tranquilidad, el Slytherin.

\- Aún así, no me gustaría que perdieras a tu familia por mi culpa... - negó el azabache, preocupado.

\- Y no lo hará, nosotros seremos su familia en caso de que su familia no acepte su nuevo yo - prometió el ojigris.

\- Me preguntaste qué sabía de ti y no te contesté - cambió de tema la pequeña serpiente.

\- Si, me dijiste que... - discutió el animago.

\- Te dije que no me hablaban de ti... Pero una vez, espiando a mi madre... - declaró, con secretismo, el pequeño Malfoy.

\- ¿Espías a tu madre? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- No te escandalices tanto que tú eres un maestro en espiar a otros... - replicó el rubio.

\- Supongo que es cierto - admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, el pequeño león.

\- Lo es -asintió, sonriente, su padrino.

\- Como te decía, una vez mi a mi madre mirar una vieja foto, y sonreía... - continuó Draco.

\- ¿Viste la foto? - se interesó el merodeador.

\- No ese día no... Pero averigüé que se encerraba sola en su habitación, cada día para verla... - respondió el platinado.

\- ¿Todos los días? - se extrañó el animago.

\- Sí, cuando se suponía que yo estaba durmiendo ya... - sonrió travieso el Slytherin.

\- ¿Y al final qué pasó? - se interesó el heredero de los Potter.

\- Una noche que fueron a una fiesta y yo me quede al cuidado de los elfos, fui al cajón dónde le había visto guardarla y la vi... - siguió contando el rubio.

\- ¿Quién estaba en la foto? - lo apuró Sirius, que ya no aguantaba más con la intriga.

\- Tú, padrino... Por eso nos está contando esto... - adivinó Harry.

\- ¿Yo? No creo... - negó el ojigris

\- Pues es verdad, había cinco niños en la foto... Y tú eras uno de ellos... - afirmó Draco.

\- Mi hermano, mis tres primas y yo... - asintió, entendiendo, el pelinegro.

\- Entonces empecé a preguntarme por qué si erais tan importantes para mi madre yo no os conocía a ninguno... - siguió el rubio, tras asentir al comentario del merodeador.

\- Y decidiste investigar... - lo entendió el azabache.

\- Te habrás llevado una gran decepción... - supuso el animago.

\- Contigo no... Y creo que con la madre de Tonks tampoco... - aseguró Malfoy, mirándolo con respeto y algo de cariño.

\- Andy tiene carácter, pero es un encanto... - rió, melancólico, Canuto.

\- Entonces se parece a Dora - rió también, el pequeño buscador, que ya había tomado mucho cariño a su prima.

\- Sí, me recuerda mucho a ella a su edad... Aunque se parece más a su padre... - asintió Sirius.

\- Un nacido de muggles... - añadió Draco, recordando el dato.

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó, juntando sus cejas, el animago.

\- Me molesta que la hayan echado de la familia por eso... Y a ti por relacionarte con muggles... - siseó, con un gesto muy parecido al del merodeador, la pequeña serpiente.

\- Draco, voy a ser completamente sincero contigo respecto a mis intenciones... Quiero tenderle una mano a tu madre, que se reconcilie con tu tía Andy, que recupere la chispa, que sea parte de esta original familia que se ha ido formando... - enumeró sus propósitos el ojigris.

\- ¡Yo te ayudaré! - chilló, con energía, el rubio abrazándolo.

\- Y yo, a los dos, en lo que necesitéis... - asintió enérgicamente el ojiverde.

\- Ahora estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos... Muchas gracias... - agradeció a los dos el Slytherin.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer... - dijo el buscador de los leones, quitándole importancia.

\- Claro que no, somos familia... - afirmó Black, revolviendo el pelo de los dos niños.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de ser tu ahijado... - expresó Harry abrazándose al animago.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es lo que siento yo cada vez que te miro... - expresó, con cariño y ternura, su padrino.

\- ¿Tú estás orgulloso de mí? - preguntó asombrado, el ojiverde.

\- Muy orgulloso para ser más exactos... - corrigió Sirius.

\- Yo como primo mayor... También estoy orgulloso... - le palmeó la espalda el rubio.

\- Gracias, Draquito... - agradeció, con un cariñoso empujón, el azabache.

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar, deben de estar a punto de empezar a leer... - dijo Canuto, recogiendo la mesa.

\- No creo que puedan sin Harry... - replicó, en voz baja, la pequeña serpiente, haciendo que su amigo león esbozase una sonrisa.

Los niños y el merodeador volvieron al castillo, donde se encontraron con todos sus amigos que hablaban bajo un árbol.

Entraron todos juntos al Gran Comedor, que ya estaba casi al completo, y esperaron a que Dumbledore acondicionara la sala.

-o-

 _ **Y eso es todo amig s...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar...**_

-o-


	27. Halloween Parte 1

-o-

HALLOWEEN PARTE 1

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la genial J.K Rowling, yo simplemente he rellenado un poco**_ _**el**_ _**capítulo.**_

-o-

 _Y aquí_ _estoy, con_ _un capitulo_ _más_ _y acercándome_ _al_ _final..._

-o-

Los miembros de "Los Guardianes de la luz" habían madrugado también y se reunieron en el Gran Comedor, dónde además de desayunar, hablaron sobre el misterio de los libros.

Habían hecho una votación para elegir quien leería el capítulo de ese día y Ron resultó el ganador.

\- ¿Quién leerá hoy? - preguntó el director.

\- Yo - levantó la mano el pelirrojo.

\- Un momento... - pidió Harry, antes de volverse a su amigo y preguntarle en voz baja - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó, algo ofendido, Ron.

\- ¿Sabes que capítulo vas a leer? - interrogó, con los ojos muy abiertos, el azabache.

\- He intentado advertirle... Pero no me escucha - intervino, Hermione, exasperada con la lentitud de ideas de su pecoso amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el capitulo? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

\- Es el del trol... - le recordó el ojiverde.

\- ¡¿Quueeeé?! - gritó asustado Ron.

\- ¿Está preparado, señor Weasley? - lo animó el anciano, ajeno a la conversación del trío.

\- Y-yo.. S-sí, c-claro... - tartamudeó el niño, inseguro.

Dumbledore levitó el libro hacia el menor de los Weasley, éste lo agarró y sintió que un calor reconfortante recorría su cuerpo.

De repente sentía que todo iría bien, que nada malo podía pasarles, como si una fuerza misteriosa los protegiese.

\- Halloween - comenzó a leer el pelirrojo, sintiéndose mucho más seguro ahora.

 **Malfoy** **no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en** **Hogwarts al** **día siguiente, con** **aspecto cansado pero muy alegres.**

\- No me podía creer que tuvieras tanta suerte - reconoció Draco.

\- Ahora ya sabes que no tiene tanta suerte como parece... - intervino, serio, Severus.

\- La suerte de la fea la linda la desea... - asintió Dean.

\- Pues... La suerte de Harry... nadie la desea... - aseguró Ron, recibiendo un capón de Hermione.

 **En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el** **encuentro con** **el** **perro de** **tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, de los nervios, Sirius.

\- Una vez que pasa todo... - se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

\- ¡Estáis locos! - rió Blaise.

\- ¡Gracias! - le hicieron una reverencia los dos leones con diversión en sus rostros.

 **Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de** **Gringotts** **a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

\- Y por supuesto terminasteis averiguándolo... - negó con la cabeza Remus.

\- Sí, pero costó... - asintió Harry.

\- Y mucho... - añadió, con fastidio, su pelirrojo amigo.

 **-Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso -dijo Ron.**

\- Acertó en ambas suposiciones, señor Weasley - sonrió Dumbledore.

\- Pero yo pensaba que sólo era una de las dos - admitió Ron.

\- No importa Weasley, sería un buen auror si... - insistió Alastor.

\- Ninguno de mis niños trabajará persiguiendo a los malos - lo interrumpió Molly, mirando no sólo a sus hijos si no también a la pandilla tan diversa y dispersa que se había hermanado - No Alastor, no permitiré que los pongas en peligro...

\- Se librará una guerra, señora Weasley, y "estos niños" deberán estar preparados cuando llegue el momento - afirmo, con amargura, Moody.

\- No adelantemos acontecimientos... - intentó poner paz, antes de que se desatara "la furia roja", el director, indicándole al ojiazul que siguiese leyendo.

 **-O las dos cosas -opinó Harry**

\- Sabía que Potter acertaría... - afirmó, con sonrisa calculadora, Ojoloco.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi ahijado! - le advirtió Sirius, con su cuerpo en tensión.

\- Yo lo vigilaré... - prometió Tonks.

\- Confío en ti - asintió, tranquilizándose y depositando su confianza en la chica, el animago.

 **Pero como lo único que sabían con** **seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de** **largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de** **adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

\- Fue complicado conseguir más pistas - explicó Harry a sus nuevos amigos.

\- No tenías que conseguir más pistas... - siseó Severus.

\- ¿Entonces cómo iba a resolver el misterio? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con confusión, el ojiverde.

\- ¡No tenías que resolver ningún misterio! - rugió, el hasta ahora paciente, Remus.

\- Tranquilos, todo salió bien... - rió, despreocupado, el azabache.

\- Con lo inteligente que es... ¿ Y no lo entiende? - les preguntó el ojigris, con desesperación, a sus amigos.

\- Lo entenderá... - prometió, el hombre lobo, mirando a su sobrino con firmeza.

 **Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el** **menor interés en** **lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla.**

\- Menos mal que todavía queda algún león con cordura... - suspiró Severus.

\- No me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con ese perro de tres cabezas... - aseguró Neville.

\- Yo al principio tampoco, pero me hice amiga de estos dos y... - se encogió de hombros la castaña, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Te llevaron al lado oscuro - rió Draco.

\- Digamos que las normas dejaron de ser tan importantes... - reconoció, con una sonrisa traviesa, Hermione.

 **Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más** **al** **animal.**

\- No se te ocurra pensar que eres menos valiente por eso... - el pocionista.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Snape, eso no te hace cobarde - Alastor.

\- Conservar tu vida es muy inteligente... Aprended de él... - Sirius.

 **Hermione se** **negaba a hablar con** **Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda** **mandona, los** **chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

\- No hay palabras que puedan... - empezó su discurso de disculpa el ojiverde.

\- ¡Olvídalo Harry! Además tenías razón... - le quitó importancia la castaña.

\- Pero... - discutió el azabache.

\- ¡Olvídalo! - insistió la leona.

 **Lo que realmente deseaban en** **aquel momento era poder vengarse de** **Malfoy** **y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más** **tarde, por correo.**

\- ¿Por correo? - preguntó Theo.

\- ¿Le mandasteis un carta bomba? - comentó, con evidentes rastros de estupidez en su mente, Ernie.

\- El mismo humor de los Dursley... - escupió Fred.

\- Eso dice mucho de él... - añadió, con gesto de asco, George.

 **Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el** **Gran Comedor, como de** **costumbre,la atención de** **todos se** **fijó de** **inmediato en** **un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

\- ¿Una escoba? - preguntó, emocionado, Sirius.

\- ¿Es tu escoba? - interrogó, con entusiasmo, Charlie.

\- No va a deciros nada - negó Hermione, con actitud mandona.

\- No debo adelantaros nada... - asintió Harry, con disculpa, pero cuando Hermione no miraba se apresuró a afirmar arriba y abajo, con la cabeza, para alegría de los dos ex alumnos de Gryffindor.

 **Harry estaba tan interesado como los** **demás en** **ver qué contenía, y se** **sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el** **paquete frente a él, tirando al** **suelo su tocino.**

\- Que pena de tocino... - se lamentó Ron.

\- Las lechuzas deberían haber sido más cuidadosas... - asintió, con pena, Blaise.

\- No se puede desperdiciar algo tan rico... - continuó, con gesto de tristeza, el pelirrojo.

\- Sólo estos dos podrían hacer un monologo dramático de dos horas sobre un trozo de tocino en el suelo... - se burló, irónica, Daphne.

Los dos niños, enrojecieron, ante las risas divertidas de todo el comedor por el comentario de la niña.

 **Se estaban alejando,cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre** **el** **paquete.**

 **Harry abrió el** **sobre** **para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte**

\- ¿Por qué? - interrumpió Sirius.

\- Por lo que decía la nota... - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y qué era? - preguntó, intrigado, el animago.

\- Lo sabrás en cinco segundos... - lo cortó Hermione.

 **, porque decía:**

 **NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA**

 **Contiene tu nueva Nimbus** **2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también** **querrán una. Oliver Wood** **te esperará esta noche en** **el** **campo de** **quidditch** **a las siete, para tu primera sesión de** **entrenamiento.**

 **Profesora McGonagall**

\- ¡Favoritismo! - protestó el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

\- Yo le regalé esa escoba, ¿tienen algún problema? - preguntó, con calma y seriedad, el director.

\- Es injusto que... - intentó no ser maleducado Flint.

\- Por lo que sé... Las escobas del equipo de Slytherin han sido donadas por algún "generoso" padre... - intervino Severus.

\- Pero profesor Snape... - discutió el capitán del equipo de las serpientes.

\- ¿En serio piensa discutir conmigo? - preguntó, alzando una ceja y una linea recta por labios, el pocionista.

\- No, profesor Snape - negó, asustado, Marcus Flint.

Severus asintió conforme y le hizo una seña a su sobrino, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, para que se acercase.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - interrogó el ojinegro.

\- Tu cara - respondió, con sonrisa pilla, el azabache.

\- ¿Mi cara? - preguntó, el profesor, con confusión.

\- Es gracioso verte enfadado ahora que sé que eres tan bueno... - afirmó, el niño, dándole un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

 **Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

\- Normal... ¡Yo habría saltado como un loco encima de la mesa! - exclamó Seamus.

\- Te creo... - asintió, con burla, Dean.

\- Cualquiera lo habría hecho - replicó Michael Corner.

 **-¡Una Nimbus** **2.000! -gimió Ron con** **envidia-. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

-Parece que entre los leones hay algún envidioso... - se burló un Ravenclaw.

\- Ni caso Ron, no entiende nada... - le susurró Harry, en el oido a su amigo.

 **Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el** **paquete en** **privado, antes de** **la primera clase, pero a mitad de** **camino se** **encontraron con** **Crabbe** **y Goyle, que les cerraban el** **camino.**

\- Malfoy nos mandó... - se excusó Crabbe.

\- Fue vuestra elección hacerle caso - rebatió Blaise.

\- Pero su padre es muy poderoso... - protestó Goyle.

\- Eso no es excusa... - negó Theo, con su cabeza.

 **Malfoy** **le quitó el** **paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

\- Te dejaré abrir todos mis regalos de cumpleaños, de Navidad... - prometió Draco.

\- No hace falta... - rió el azabache.

\- De los próximos veinte años... - insistió, sin escucharlo, el rubio.

\- Te pones muy pesado Draquis - suspiró con cansancio el león.

\- Quiero reparar mis errores Potty - declaró, con terquedad, la pequeña serpiente.

\- ¿Cuándo entenderá que ya lo ha hecho? - le preguntó el ojiverde, exasperado, a los slytherin.

\- Es complicado, Harry... - sonrió, con tristeza Theo, que entendía muy bien la culpa de su amigo.

 **-Es una escoba -dijo, devolviéndoselo** **bruscamente, con** **una mezcla de** **celos y rencor en** **su cara-. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de** **primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

\- ¿Ibas a chivarte? - preguntó Sirius, mirando a Draco de manera recriminadora .

\- ¿No lo habrías hecho tú? - lo defendió Harry.

\- Sí, pero sé que tú no... - asintió el animago, sonriendo con cariño a su ahijado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius - coincidió el rubio.

 **Ron no pudo resistirse.**

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó Bill, con diversión anticipada.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? - se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose, el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Presumir de la escoba de su amigo... Lo normal en estos casos... - rió Charlie.

 **-No es ninguna escoba vieja -dijo-. Es una Nimbus** **2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en** **casa, Malfoy, una Comet** **260? -Ron rió con** **aire burlón-. Las Comet** **parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con** **las Nimbus.**

\- No hace falta que te diga que actuaste mal, ¿verdad? - preguntó Arthur mirando serio a su hijo menor.

\- No, ya lo sé... - afirmó, apenado, Ron.

 **-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? -replicó Malfoy-. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

\- Os pido perdón a todos los Weasley, sois la mejor familia que he conocido y... - dijo Draco, levantándose para mirar a todos los pelirrojos.

\- Tranquilo, cielo, no pasa nada - lo tranquilizó Molly.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermosa esposa - asintió Arthur.

\- Todos te perdonamos Draco, perdónate tú también... - le aconsejó Charlie.

 **Antes de** **que Ron pudiera contestarle, el** **profesor Flitwick** **apareció detrás de** **Malfoy**

 **-No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? -preguntó con** **voz chillona.**

 **-A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor -dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

\- Fuiste rápido, ¿eh? - sonrió Remus.

\- Tenía que centrar la atención en Potty desde el principio si quería salir indemne... - se encogió de hombros, con disculpa, Draco.

\- Me gusta su estrategia Malfoy, tiene dotes... - aprobó Alastor.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MIS PRIMITOS! - rugió, furiosa, Tonks.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS! - gritó, a la vez, Sirius.

 **-Sí, sí, está muy bien -dijo el** **profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry-. La profesora McGonagall** **me habló de** **las circunstancias especiales,Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

\- ¡Zas! ¡En toda la boca! - rió Blaise.

\- Esa no te la esperabas, ¿eh? - se unió a la burla, Cedric.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - bufó Draco.

 **-Una Nimbus** **2.000, señor -dijo Harry, tratando de** **no reír ante la cara de** **horror de** **Malfoy-. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy** **que la tengo.**

\- Es la verdad, nuestra estúpida rivalidad y Minnie me metieron en el equipo... - asintió conforme, el azabache.

\- ¡Potter! - chilló la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo siento, se me ha pegado... - se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente el ojiverde, mientras sus tres tutores se retorcían por el suelo muertos de risa.

 **Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de** **Malfoy.**

 **-Bueno, es verdad -continuó Harry cuando llegaron al** **final** **de** **la escalera de** **mármol-. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de** **Neville, yo no estaría en** **el** **equipo...**

\- Y por todo eso... ¡GRACIAS! - saltó contento el ojiverde, delante de Draco, que lo miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¡Siéntate de una vez Potty! Me estas poniendo nervioso... - barbotó, agarrándolo del brazo y sentándolo a su lado, el rubio.

\- ¿No te alegras de haberme ayudado? - preguntó con voz melosa, el pequeño león.

\- Ahora sí... - sonrió el platinado - Pero entraste al equipo por tu talento...

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - coincidió Oliver.

 **-¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? -Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas.**

\- Hermione... - apostó Remus.

\- O nuestro murciélago favorito... - replicó Sirius.

\- ¿Apostamos? - sugirió, con su sonrisa más merodeadora, el hombre lobo.

\- Por supuesto - aceptó el animago, con idéntica sonrisa.

 **Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con** **aire de** **desaprobación el** **paquete de** **Harry**

\- ¡Gané! - celebró el castaño, burlándose de su amigo.

\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! - gruño el ojigris, señalando con el dedo a Severus.

\- Me siento taaaan culpable... - gimoteó con sarcasmo, el pocionista, haciendo reír al ojiverde.

 **-Pensaba que no nos hablabas -dijo Harry.**

 **-Sí, continúa así -dijo Ron-. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

\- Los chicos lo sienten y Hermione los perdona, así que sigue... - recitó Theo, antes de que alguien interrumpiera al pelirrojo, y a continuación le hizo un gesto al león para que siguiera leyendo.

 **Hermione se** **alejó con** **la nariz hacia arriba.**

\- ¡Lily hacía lo mismo! - rió Sirius.

\- Es un honor para mí entonces... - sonrió Hermione, mirando a Harry.

\- Y para mí... - asintió el ojiverde, abrazando a su amiga.

 **Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al** **dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de** **la cama,o se** **iba al** **campo de** **quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar.**

\- Una gran idea mandarle una escoba en el desayuno... - rodó los ojos el animago.

\- Claro, eso asegura la concentración en las clases... - asintió, irónico, Remus.

\- ¿Alguna queja más? - preguntó, molesta, Minerva.

 **Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de** **lo que tragaba, y luego se** **apresuró a subir con** **Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus** **2.000 de** **su paquete.**

 **-Oh -suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre** **la colcha de** **la cama de** **Harry.**

\- Te entiendo - interrumpió Charlie.

\- Pues yo no... - replicó Hermione.

\- Yo tampoco... El quidditch es divertido, pero no entiendo tanta obsesión... - la apoyó Daphne.

\- Entonces no entiendes nada... - afirmó, con rotundidad, Blaise.

 **Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre** **las diferencias en** **las escobas,pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con** **el** **mango de** **caoba, tenía una larga cola de** **ramitas rectas y, escrito en** **letras doradas: «Nimbus** **2.000».**

\- ¡Dejad de babead! - gritó Pansy.

\- Pero... - protestó Harry, pero sin encontrar las palabras.

\- Es que... - lo intentó Ron, pero tampoco pudo decir nada.

 **Cerca de** **las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se** **encaminó hacia el** **campo de** **quidditch. Nunca había estado en** **aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de** **asientos elevados en** **tribunas alrededor del terreno de** **juego, para que los** **espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con** **aros en** **la punta. Le recordaron los** **palitos de** **plástico con** **los** **que los** **niños muggles** **hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de** **quince metros de** **alto.**

\- Tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado... - interrumpió Justin.

\- Ni yo, pero es cierto... - asintió Dean.

 **Demasiado deseoso de** **volver a volar antes de** **que llegara Wood, Harry montó en** **su escoba y dio una patada en** **el** **suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los** **postes dorados y luego bajó con** **rapidez al** **terreno de** **juego. La Nimbus2.000 iba donde él quería con** **sólo tocarla.**

\- No es la escoba eres tú... - aseguró Charlie.

\- Sí, mi buscador vuela genial... - asintió Oliver.

\- No es tuyo - le replicó el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Sí lo es... ¡Es mi buscadoooor! - metió el dedo en la llaga Wood.

\- ¡NO LO ES! - gritó el pelirrojo - Harry no es una propiedad...

\- Además mi cachorro es mio y sólo mio... - intervino el animago, celoso.

\- Ejem, ejem... - tosieron Remus y Severus.

\- So-lo mi-ooo - canturreó el ojigris, ignorándolos.

\- Da igual lo que tu digas, la culebrilla podrá decidir... - le sacó la lengua el pocionista.

\- Y elegir... - asintió el hombre lobo.

 **-¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

\- ¿Quién osa interrumpir a mi cachorro en su felicidad? - rugió Sirius.

\- Y-yo... Ten-niam-mos q-que entren-nar... - tartamudeó, con timidez, Oliver.

\- Podías haber esperado un rato... - rosmó el animago.

\- Lo hice, más de media hora - aseguró el capitán.

\- Bueno, entonces, está bien... - asintió el ojigris, recuperando la sonrisa y haciendo que Wood pudiese volver a respirar tranquilo.

 **Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de** **madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de** **él.**

\- Debo decir que fue un aterrizaje perfecto... - declaró, con admiración, Oliver.

\- Es que mi escoba es fantástica - sonrió, contento, el ojiverde.

\- Y tu también - dijo Severus, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

 **-Muy bonito -dijo Wood, con** **los** **ojos brillantes-. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al** **equipo, para el** **entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

\- Oli se enamoró de Harry ese día - se burló Fred.

\- Hacen una bonita pareja... - sonrió con diversión George.

\- Sólo hablarían de quidditch... - añadió Angelina.

\- ¿Harver? ¿Podría ser? - intervino, pensativa, Alicia.

\- ¿Se han vuelto locos? - preguntó, en voz baja, Ron a sus amigos.

\- Eso creo... - asintió Blaise, confuso.

\- Ron sigue leyendo, a ver si se callan... - ordenó Hermione.

 **Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de** **distinto tamaño.**

 **-Bueno -dijo Wood-. El quidditch** **es fácil de** **entender; aunque no tan fácil de** **jugar. Hay siete jugadores en** **cada equipo. Tres se** **llaman cazadores.**

\- Yo soy tu mejor ejemplo de cazador... - aseguró, con arrogancia, Sirius.

\- Hasta que me conoció a mi... - replicó Bill.

\- El pequeñajo prefiere a los buscadores, ¿a que sí? - discutió Charlie.

\- ¡Me prefiere a mi! - rugió el animago, agarrando al ojiverde.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Harry es mío! - gritó el amante de los dragones, quitándole al niño.

\- Claro, podéis hablar de snitchs y dragones... - se burló Bill.

\- Con Charlie puedo hablar de todo - replicó el azabache, defendiendo a su futuro profesor.

\- Gracias pequeñajo, ya sabes que cuentas con mi oreja y con mi hombro... - le agradeció el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con ternura.

\- Lo sé... - asintió, el pequeño buscador, abrazándose a él.

 **-Tres cazadores -repitió Harry, mientras Wood** **sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de** **un balón de** **fútbol.**

 **-Esta pelota se** **llama quaffle** **-dijo Wood-. Los cazadores se** **tiran la quaffle** **y tratan de** **pasarla por uno de** **los** **aros de** **gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle** **pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

\- Pues claro que te sigue, Harry no es idiota... - siseó, indignado, un ojinegro.

\- Severus... - lo riñó Remus.

\- ¿Qué? - protestó el pocionista en una actitud que le recordó, al castaño, a cierto ojigris.

 **-Los cazadores tiran la quaffle** **y la pasan por los** **aros de** **gol -recitó Harry-. Entonces es una especie de** **baloncesto, pero con** **escobas y seis canastas.**

\- ¡Eso si lo pensé! - afirmó Dean.

\- ¡Y yo! - se sumó Justin.

 **-¿Qué es el** **baloncesto? -preguntó Wood.**

 **-Olvídalo -respondió rápidamente Harry**

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Ron.

\- Es un deporte muggle, luego te lo explico... - respondió Hermione, que empezaba a pensar que si seguían así no acabarían nunca.

 **-Hay otro jugador en** **cada lado, que se** **llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de** **Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de** **nuestros aros y detener los** **lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

\- Y lo haces muy bien - aseguró Fred, con fingida seriedad.

\- Si, nuestro Oli es el "super guardian" - añadió, con carita "inocente" George.

\- ¡Sois insoportables! - suspiró Oliver.

\- Pero nos quieres igual... - replicaron, sonrientes, los gemelos.

\- Tanto que en el primer entrenamiento del próximo curso correréis alrededor del campo hasta que me canse - los amenazó el capitán de los leones.

\- Nosotros seremos lo que corran, ¿por qué ibas a cansarte tú? - preguntó George.

\- ¡Oh no sé! Pensaré en ello mientras os veo correr... - respondió, con sonrisa perversa, Wood.

\- Es un buen capitán, señor Wood, estoy orgullosa de usted... - declaró Minerva con evidente satisfacción por un castigo que cerrase la boca de dos.

 **-Tres cazadores y un guardián -dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo-.Y juegan con** **la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? -Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

\- ¡Oh! Mi cachorro ya ha visto su snitch... - aplaudió, emocionado, Sirius.

\- Sí, fue la que más me llamó la atención... - asintió, sonriente, Harry.

\- Eso es porque llevas el puesto de buscador en tu sangre... - aseguró, con orgullo, la jefa de la casa de los leones.

 **-Ahora te lo enseñaré -dijo Wood-. Toma a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de** **béisbol.**

\- ¿Beis qué? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Béisbol, es otro deporte muggle... - explicó Dean.

\- ¿Pero cuantos deportes tenéis? - interrogó Seamus.

\- Muchísimos... - respondió, orgulloso de sus origenes, Justin.

 **-Voy a enseñarte para qué son -dijo Wood-. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

 **Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más** **pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de** **las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de** **la caja.**

\- Las odiosas bludgers - afirmó, con gravedad, George.

\- Nuestras eternas rivales... - susurró, con tono tenebroso, Fred.

\- Vosotros sois más fuertes que ellas... - aseguró Percy, con una sonrisa.

 **-Quédate atrás -previno Wood** **a Harry.**

\- ¿No pensarás...? - lo amenazó Severus.

\- Y-yo... - se encogió aterrorizado Oliver, por la mirada furibunda que le lanzó el pocionista.

\- Te mataré - prometió Sirius.

\- Te lo advertí Wood, si ponías a Harry en peligro... - siseó Charlie.

\- P-pero e-es-o f-fue a-ant-tes... - tartamudeó el capitán de Gryffindor.

 **Se inclinó y soltó una de** **las bludgers. De inmediato, la pelota negra se** **elevó en** **el** **aire y se** **lanzó contra la cara de** **Harry.**

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué? - gritó, fuera de sí, Bill.

\- ¡Podría haberse hecho daño! - rugió Charlie, desprendiendo leves estallidos de magia.

\- ¿Es eso lo que entendió cuando le pedí que le explicara el juego al buscador más joven del siglo? - preguntó, furiosa, Minerva.

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó, aterrado, Oliver.

\- Dejadlo en paz, no me paso nada... Además, no fue para tanto... - lo defendió, el ojiverde, intentando que sus defensores se tranquilizaran.

 **Harry la rechazó con** **el** **bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el** **aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de** **ellos y luego se** **tiró contra Wood, que se** **las arregló para sujetarla contra el** **suelo.**

\- ¡Eres bueno! - aplaudieron los gemelos.

\- Sí, golpea con fuerza para ser tan diminuto... - sonrió Oliver.

-Yo sólo quería que no se estampara en mi cara... Alejarla lo máximo posible... - replicó, con inocencia, el ojiverde.

\- Bueno, al menos tiene instinto de supervivencia... - suspiró Sirius.

\- Eso ya lo sabía... - asintió Severus, en el mismo estado nervioso de su nuevo amigo.

 **-¿Ves? -dijo Wood** **jadeando, metiendo la pelota en** **la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola** **con** **las tiras-. Las bludgers** **andan por ahí, tratando de** **derribara los** **jugadores de** **las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en** **cada equipo(los** **gemelos Weasley** **son los** **nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo delas bludgers** **y desviarlas hacia el** **equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

\- ¿Otra vez? - siseó Severus mirando mal al capitán.

\- Sólo intentaba ser amable, tío Sev... - lo tranquilizó, con una dulce sonrisa, el ojiverde.

 **-Tres cazadores tratan de** **hacer puntos con** **la quaffle, el** **guardián vigilalos** **aros y los** **golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers** **de** **su equipo -resumió Harry.**

\- ¡Muy bien pequeñajo! Lo has entendido todo a la perfección... - aplaudió Charlie.

\- ¡Eso es porque mi cachorro es muy inteligente! - aseguro, con orgullo, el animago.

\- Sobre todo para lo que le interesa... - asintió, con retintín, Severus.

 **-Muy bien -dijo Wood.**

 **-Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers** **alguna vez a alguien? -preguntó Harry, deseando que no se** **le notara la preocupación.**

\- No te preocupes, Oliver no lo notará... - rió Katie.

\- Porque Oli nunca se entera de nada... - asintió Angelina.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó Oliver, indignado con sus jugadoras.

 **-Nunca en** **Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el** **último miembro del equipo es el** **buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle** **o las bludgers...**

\- Tú sólo debes preocuparte por la snitch... - asesoró el ojigris.

\- Aún así prefiero mantener vigiladas las bludgers... - discutió el azabache.

 **-A menos que me rompan la cabeza.**

\- Nosotros te protegemos siempre las espaldas... - aseguró George.

\- Aunque no nos veas.. - añadió, con decisión, Fred.

\- Siempre os veo - afirmó, con doble sentido el ojiverde - Sois demasiado ruidosos...

 **-Tranquilo, los** **Weasley** **son los** **oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de** **bludgers** **humanos.**

\- Gracias señor Wood... - agradeció con una reverencia, demasiado exagerada, Fred.

\- Es un placer ser de su agrado - se arrodilló, besando su mano, George.

\- Os quitaré las ganas de tomarme el pelo a base de haceros correr! - rió Oliver, sacudiendo su mano para sacarse a George de encima.

 **Wood** **buscó en** **la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con** **las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de** **una nuez grande. Era de** **un dorado brillante y con** **pequeñas alas plateadas.**

\- Una auténtica preciosidad - piropeó Charlie.

\- ¿Entonces era ella y no una coqueta dragona rumana? - preguntó, con fingido gesto de sorpresa, Bill.

\- ¿Quién? - curioseó el ojiverde.

\- El amor de Charlie... - reveló, burlón, el mayor de los pelirrojos.

\- Nunca te imaginarías quien es mi gran amor... - dijo con tono misterioso, para fastidiar a su hermano, el segundo de los pelirrojos.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó su hermano, intrigado.

\- Nunca lo sabrás - se burló el ex cuidador de dragones, sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor y guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que reía a carcajadas.

 **-Esta dorada -continuó Wood- es la snitch. Es la pelota más** **importante de** **todas. Cuesta mucho de** **atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de** **ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores,golpeadores, la quaffle** **y las bludgers, antes de** **que la coja el** **otro buscador,porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el** **ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los** **buscadores. Un partido de** **quidditch** **sólo termina cuando se** **atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el** **record** **fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los** **jugadores pudieran dormir...Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

\- Te arrepentirás de decir eso... - rieron Ron y Hermione.

\- Me estáis haciendo mala fama... - se quejó Harry.

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó con una sonrisa peligrosa, la castaña, antes de imitar la voz del ojiverde y preguntar - ¿Por qué...?

Todos rieron por la cara de indignación del azabache, que los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, lo que los hizo reír más aún.

 **Harry negó con** **la cabeza.**

\- ¡Increíble! - se sorprendieron sus mejores amigos.

\- Harry 1 - Gran Comedor 0 - anunció, con alegría, Neville.

\- Tiene que haber un error... - negó Ron.

\- No lo hay, no me preguntó nada... - afirmó, sonriendo, el capitán de los leones.

 **Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el** **problema era conseguirlo.**

\- Está claro que no tuviste problemas para lograrlo... - afirmó Oliver.

\- No perdimos ningún partido con él... - añadió Angelina.

\- ¿Jugasteis algún partido sin él? - preguntó, perspicaz, Sirius.

\- No puede decir nada - respondió rápidamente el ojiverde, haciendo señas a Ron para que continuase.

 **-Todavía no vamos a practicar con** **la snitch** **-dijo Wood, guardándola con** **cuidado en** **la caja-. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con** **unas pocas de** **éstas.**

 **Sacó una bolsa con** **pelotas de** **golf de** **su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más** **tarde, Wood** **y Harry estaban en** **el** **aire. Wood** **tiraba las pelotas de** **golf lo más** **fuertemente que podía en** **todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara.**

\- Seguro que las atrapaste todas... - aseguró, con adoración, Sirius.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo - asintió, convencido, Charlie.

\- No me acuerdo - se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, el ojiverde.

\- Sí, lo hizo - reveló Oliver.

 **Éste no perdió ni una y Wood** **estaba muy satisfecho.**

\- Más que satisfecho, estaba impresionado - confesó el capitán de Gryffindor.

\- Harry es demasiado humilde para describir algo así sobre él... - sonrió, con ternura, Remus.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - preguntó, poniéndose tan rojo como el pelo de su mejor amigo, su sobrino.

 **Después de** **media hora se** **hizo de** **noche y no pudieron continuar.**

\- Creí que le había dado un máximo de dos horas... - intervino, molesta, Minerva.

\- Se nos pasó el tiempo sin darnos cuenta... - se excusó Wood.

 **-La copa de** **quidditch** **llevará nuestro nombre este año -dijo Wood** **lleno de** **alegría mientras regresaban al** **castillo-. No me sorprendería que resultaras** **ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley.**

\- ¿Un sólo entrenamiento con el pequeñajo y ya me olvidas? - se hizo el ofendido el pelirrojo.

\- Te había olvidado antes de empezar... Cuando lo vi volar - confesó, sin una pizca de remordimiento, el capitán.

\- Lo entiendo - asintió Charlie, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

 **Él podría jugar en** **el** **equipo de** **Inglaterra si no se** **hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

\- No cazo dragones, los cuido - corrigió el pelirrojo.

\- Eso da igual, desperdicias tu tiempo... - discutió Oliver.

\- Yo te entiendo, Charlie... - lo defendió el ojiverde.

\- Pues debes ser el único... - rió Bill.

\- Con que lo hagas tú me basta... - declaró, satisfecho, Charlie, haciendo que el niño le sonriese feliz por sus palabras.

 **Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con** **las prácticas de** **quidditch, además de** **todo el** **trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se** **sorprendió al** **comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en** **Hogwarts.**

\- ¡Feliz segundo mes en Hogwarts! - felicitó Sirius.

\- Gracias padrino, fueron los dos meses más felices de mi vida - sonrió, con cariño, el azabache.

\- ¿A pesar de mis burlas? - preguntó Draco.

\- ¿Y del perro de tres cabezas? - añadió Terry.

\- ¿ Y de las clases de Pociones? - interrogó Severus.

\- Si, si y si... Era la primera vez que me sentía en casa, tenía amigos... No necesitaba que fuera todo perfecto... - declaró, emocionado, el ojiverde.

\- Pues ahora va a serlo... - aseguró Remus.

\- Lo es desde que llegasteis... Desde que arreglé algunos malos entendidos... y sobre todo desde que empecé a pertenecer a la mejor familia del mundo... - confesó, completamente feliz, el pequeño león.

 **El castillo era mucho más** **su casa de** **lo que nunca había sido Privet** **Drive.**

\- Privet Drive jamás fue un hogar... - afirmó, poniéndose rígido, Harry.

\- Nosotros te daremos ese hogar... - prometió Sirius, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo.

\- Y Hogwarts será nuestra segunda residencia... - declaró, con gracia, Severus.

 **Sus clases,también, eran cada vez más** **interesantes, una vez aprendidos los** **principios básicos.**

\- Nos emocionan sus palabras, Potter... - interrumpió el ojinegro, alzando sus cejas.

\- No hablaba de Pociones, precisamente... - replicó, con descaro, el ojiverde.

\- Cachorro 1 - Murcielago 0 - aplaudió el ojigris a su ahijado.

 **En la mañana de** **Halloween se** **despertaron con** **el** **delicioso aroma de** **calabaza asada flotando por todos los** **pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el** **profesor Flitwick** **anunció en** **su clase de** **Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se** **morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el** **sapo de** **Neville.**

\- Deberías renovarte, querido Flitty - aconsejó, con gesto de burla, el animago.

\- Flitty no me gusta nada... - se quejó Filius.

\- ¿Prefieres Filito? - sugirió Remus.

\- ¿Filito? - repitió el profesor que más cerca estaba del suelo - Sí, Filito me gusta...

 **El profesor Flitwick** **puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de** **Harry era Seamus** **Finnigan** **(lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de** **llamar su atención).**

\- Lo siento Nev, pero dos desastres juntos... - se disculpó con una sonrisa el azabache.

\- A buen árbol te fuiste a arrimar - rió Dean mirando a cierto irlandés.

\- ¡Eh! Que lo de esos incendios no fue culpa mía... Los hechizos estaban mal... - protestó Seamus.

\- Sí, claro... - rodó los ojos el moreno.

 **Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con** **Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más** **enfadado de** **los** **dos.**

\- Algo me dice que esto no acabará bien... - negó con la cabeza, Sirius.

\- Acabó bien, pero no en el aula... - reveló el ojiverde.

\- Pero al final lo resolvimos... - añadió la castaña.

 **La muchacha no les hablaba desde el** **día en** **que Harry recibió su escoba.**

\- Lo siento, Harry, no entendía que te premiaran por incumplir las normas... - se disculpó Hermione.

\- Se le premió por su valentía y lealtad - aclaró Minerva.

\- Ahora lo sé... - reconoció la castaña.

 **-Y ahora no os olvidéis de** **ese bonito movimiento de** **muñeca que hemos estado practicando -dijo con** **voz aguda el** **profesor; subido a sus libros, como de** **costumbre-. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en** **lugar de** **«efe» y se** **encontró tirado en** **el** **suelo con** **un búfalo en** **el** **pecho.**

\- Siempre el mismo chiste... - protestó Remus.

\- Lo cambiaré el próximo año, vosotros podrías ayudarme - sugirió Filius.

\- ¡Cuenta con nosotros! - se ofreció rápidamente Sirius, haciendo que a Minerva la recorriese un escalofrío.

 **Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus** **agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el** **techo no se** **movía del pupitre. Seamus** **se** **puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con** **su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con** **su sombrero.**

\- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que esos sombreros eran inútiles... - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Pues ya ves que no... - sonrió, con picardía, Harry.

\- Sobre todo si estás cerca de Seamus... - rió Dean, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de su mejor amigo.

 **Ron, en** **la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más** **suerte.**

 **-¡Wingardium** **leviosa! -gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

\- ¿Pretendes desatar un tornado o algo así? - rió Bill.

\- Ese hechizo me costó un poco... - reconoció, sonrojado, Ron.

\- Pero al final lo aprendió muy bien - aseguró, con una carcajada, el azabache.

 **-Lo estás diciendo mal. -Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía-. Es Wingar-diumlevi-o-sa, pronuncia gar** **más** **claro y más** **largo.**

\- Retiro de lo de algo... Por todo me dice que esto acabará mal - interrumpió el ojigris.

\- Sueno odiosa - se avergonzó Hermione.

\- No es para tanto - la consoló Draco.

 **\- Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente -dijo Ron con** **rabia. Hermione se** **arremangó las mangas de** **su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas.**

\- Definitivamente, esto acabará mal... - repitió, cada vez más convencido, el animago.

\- Para nada, la señorita Granger lo consiguió... - intervino Filius, en su propio mundo.

 **La pluma se** **elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más** **de** **un metro por encima de** **sus cabezas.**

\- ¡La primera en lograrlo! - aplaudió el profesor de Encantamientos.

\- Lily también lo consiguió a la primera - reveló, con una sonrisa nostálgica, Severus.

 **-¡Oh, bien hecho! -gritó el** **profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo-. ¡Mirad,Hermione Granger** **lo ha conseguido!**

\- ¡Mi alumna más brillante desde Lily Evans! - anunció Filius.

\- Eres la sucesora de mi madre - afirmó, con emoción, Harry.

\- Pero recuerda que no hace falta que te comportes como si lo fueras... - rió Ron.

 **Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de** **muy mal humor.**

\- Hay que aprender a aceptar las derrotas con buen humor - aconsejó Bill a su hermanito menor.

\- Lo sé, pero cuesta mucho... - se quejó el niño.

 **\- No es raro que nadie la aguante -dijo a Harry, cuando se** **abrían paso en** **el** **pasillo-. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en** **serio.**

\- Eso ha sido muy grosero - lo riñó Pansy.

\- Es cierto - admitió el pelirrojo.

 **Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

\- Pobrecita, mi niña, no te preocupes - la consoló Molly levantándose a abrazarla para después fulminar a Ron con la mirada - Te pasaras todo el verano lavando los platos...

\- Señora Weasley... - intentó hablar la castaña.

\- Llámame Molly, querida - la corrigió la pelirroja.

\- Molly, Ron hizo algo después de eso que lo redimió por completo de sus palabras - anunció Hermione, deprisa, para que no la interrumpieran.

\- Eso espero, jovencito... Ya puedes hacer algo verdaderamente noble para arreglarlo... - lo regañó su madre.

 **-Creo que te ha oído.**

\- Harry ya se ha arrepentido... - declaró, con seguridad, Charlie.

\- En realidad, él no dijo nada... - afirmó Hermione.

\- Pero se arrepiente por Ron - adivinó Bill.

\- Claro, Ronnie es terco y le llevará un tiempo caer de la burra... - asintió Percy.

 **-¿Y qué? -dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo-. Ya debe de** **haberse dado cuenta de** **que no tiene amigos.**

\- No dejes que el orgullo traspase el limite de la soberbia - le aconsejó Arthur a su hijo menor.

\- No lo haré - prometió el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **Hermione no apareció en** **la clase siguiente y no la vieron en** **toda la camino al** **Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de** **Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati** **Patil** **le decía a su amiga Lavender** **que Hermione estaba llorando en** **el** **cuarto de** **baño de** **las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.**

\- Espero que hayáis ido a buscarla - deseó Hannah.

\- Fuimos, aunque tardamos un poco... - confesó Harry.

 **Ron pareció más** **molesto aún, pero un momento más** **tarde habían entrado en** **el** **Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de** **Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

\- ¿Eso os importaba? ¿Menos que unas decoraciones de Halloween? - preguntó la castaña, fingiendo enfado pero con una pequeña sonrisa divertida que sus amigos notaron .

\- Bueno... Las decoraciones eran realmente estupendas... - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- No hagas ninguna estupidez el próximo año y podrás verlas... - le aconsejó el pelirrojo.

Todos habían seguido el dialogo asombrados, el trío de oro había permanecido serios en todo momento, ahora los tres reían a carcajadas, y poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo a las contagiosas risas infantiles.

 **Mil murciélagos aleteaban** **desde las paredes y el** **techo, mientras que otro millar más** **pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de** **las calabazas. El festín apareció de** **pronto en** **los** **platos dorados,como había ocurrido en** **el** **banquete de** **principio de** **año. Harry se** **estaba sirviendo una patata con** **su piel, cuando el** **profesor Quirrell** **llegó rápidamente al** **comedor; con** **el** **turbante torcido y cara de** **terror.**

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? - preguntó, con aburrimiento, el animago.

\- ¡El trol! - recordó Millicent.

\- ¿Qué trol? - interrogó, el hombre lobo, con sus instintos en estado de alerta.

\- Ahora lo sabrás - se escaqueó Harry.

 **Todos lo contemplaron mientras se** **acercaba al** **profesor Dumbledore, se** **apoyaba sobre** **la mesa y jadeaba:**

 **-Un trol... en** **las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

\- ¿En las mazmorras? - preguntó Arthur, aturdido.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - gimió, horrorizada, Molly.

\- Dumbledore, deberá dar muchas explicaciones... - rugió Alastor.

 **Y se** **desplomó en** **el** **produjo un tumulto. Para que se** **hiciera el** **silencio, el** **profesor Dumbledore** **tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de** **su varita.**

\- Tienes que sacarlo a todos del castillo - interrumpió, preocupada, Tonks.

\- Algo me dice que no lo hizo... - adivinó Kingsley.

 **-Prefectos -exclamó-, conducid** **a vuestros grupos a los** **dormitorios, de** **inmediato.**

\- ¿A los dormitorios? - bramó Moody, mirando furioso a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y los Slytherin? ¿A dónde fuisteis? - pensó, de repente, el ojiverde.

\- Nos llevaron a un lugar provisional - reveló Theo.

 **Percy estaba en** **su elemento.**

 **-¡Seguidme! ¡Los de** **primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al** **trol** **si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los** **de** **primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

\- Pompas de jabón pompean del pomposo Percival Weasley... - se burlaron, a coro, los gemelos.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta como me veo... - reconoció avergonzado el más formal de los hermanos pelirrojos.

 **-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? -preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

\- Porque alguien lo ha dejado pasar... - siseó, con furia, Severus.

\- Y ya suponemos quien... - murmulló, rabioso, el animago.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó, confusa Tonks.

\- Seguramente se sabrá en el libro... - aventuró Kingsley.

\- Y si no seguro que Harry ya lo ha averiguado, ¿verdad cachorro? - rió, con amargura, el ojigris.

\- Saldrá en el libro... - fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde.

 **-No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos -dijo vez Peeves** **lo dejó entrar; como broma de** **Halloween.**

\- Peeves nunca haría eso... - aseguró Sirius.

\- Hasta él tiene sus limites... - asintió, de acuerdo, Remus.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó, con tono de duda, Charlie.

\- Jamás pondría al castillo en peligro... - intervino Severus.

\- De lo contrario no podría vivir aquí... Creo que es hora de que hagamos un descanso para comer - dio por zanjado el tema el director.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Me muero de hambre! - aplaudió Ron.

\- ¡Comida! ¡Comida! - canturreó, feliz, Blaise.

Diez minutos más tarde todos comían en amor y compañía, mientras comentaban lo sucedido en el capitulo.

-o-

Dumbledore había programado la siguiente lectura para media tarde, lo que les dejaba tiempo para hacer alguna actividad después de comer.

"Los guardianes de la luz" se habían sentado un poco apartados del resto para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuchase. Ahora escuchaban atentos a Ron, que les contaba su experiencia con el libro.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sirius y Remus se llevaron a Harry a dar una vuelta por el castillo y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de reanudar la segunda parte del capitulo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó el ojiverde intrigado.

\- Ha llegado el momento de que conozcas otras zonas del castillo... - anunció el animago con solemnidad.

\- Sí, unas que son poco visibles... - sonrió, travieso, el castaño.

\- ¿Lugares secretos? - se interesó, de inmediato, el azabache.

\- Eres un niño muy listo... - rió, orgulloso, el hombre lobo.

\- Hoy es el día que conocerás los pasadizos secretos, que tan bien nos vinieron a los merodeadores... - declaró, con tono misterioso, el ojigris.

\- ¿Dónde están? - interrogó Harry, demasiado interesado.

\- Hay varios... Están escondidos donde menos te lo esperas... - respondió con tono de duda al ver el interés desmesurado de su sobrino, Remus.

\- ¿Y a qué esperamos? - preguntó el ojiverde, saltando emocionado y tirando de sus manos, pero sin moverse del sitio porque no sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

\- Tan impaciente como James... - rió, encantado, Sirius.

\- Empecemos la visita turística entonces... - dijo el castaño, señalando hacia un pasillo.

\- Hay siete pasadizos y te enseñaremos uno cada día... - indicó el animago, como si se tratase de alguna ceremonia ancestral.

\- ¿Cuál veremos hoy? - curioseó el azabache.

\- Te dejo elegir - concedió Canuto a su amigo.

\- Entonces hoy recorreremos el pasadizo más dulce - decidió el hombre lobo..

\- Buena elección, Lunático - aplaudió el ojigris.

Los merodeadores llevaron al niño al tercer pasillo, dónde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta y le mostraron una pequeña hendidura en su joroba.

Remus dio unos toquecitos a la estatua con su varita y después de decir "Dissendio" la joroba se abrió dejándoles paso.

Sirius fue el primero en pasar y bajar por una especie de tobogán de piedra, Harry lo siguió de inmediato, disfrutando de la aventura.

El hombre lobo bajó en último lugar, después de asegurarse de dejar la estatua igual para no levantar sospechas.

El ojigris agarró la mano del castaño para ayudarlo a levantar, ambos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

\- ¿Y a dónde lleva esto? - los interrumpió el ojiverde, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente avergonzados y muy sonrojados.

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos... - respondió, con sonrisa enigmática, Remus.

\- Dentro de una hora más o menos... - aintió, burlón, Sirius.

\- Pero eso es mucho tiempo - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Es un buen ejercicio para tu impaciencia... Te vendrá bien... - le recomendó, sonriente, el castaño.

\- Y valdrá la pena... - añadió el animago.

\- Estaaaaa bieeeeen - accedió el azabache, alargando las palabras - Confío en vosotros...

Los tres caminaron durante una hora por el suelo irregular del pasadizo, a Harry le recordó a la madriguera de un conejo.

El camino, pese a ser largo y complicado, se le hizo muy corto y ameno al niño, mientras los merodeadores le contaban anécdotas de su padre y su madre en Hogwarts.

Al azabache le gustó saber que su padre se había enamorado de su madre, desde la primera vez que la vio, y que no se había rendido pese no haber conseguido que le diese una oportunidad hasta séptimo, que pese a no haber renunciado nunca a los merodeadores si había madurado el último año, lo que le había llevado a dejar de hacer bromas pesadas...

También le gustó enterarse que su madre no había dudado en seguir su amistad con Severus, pese a las criticas de sus amigas.

Pero lo que más le gusto de ese paseo, por increíble que pareciese, no fueron las historias sobre sus padres. Fue la complicidad, los gestos de cariño y esa lealtad infinita que se demostraban su padrino y su tío, lo que lo hizo feliz aquella tarde.

Llegaron a unas escaleras de piedra y empezaron a subir y subir, hasta que una trampilla apareció sobre sus cabezas.

Sirius alzó al niño para que pasase por la trampilla, Harry los miró antes de pasar y sonrió al ver como su padrino y tío se sonreían entre ellos, mirándose con profundidad.

Estaba en un sótano oscuro, con montones de cajas polvorientas. ¿Ese era el lugar tan genial como los merodeadores habían dado a entender?

Cuando los merodeadores pasaron también por la pequeña puerta, el azabache los miró con reproche y ellos dándose cuenta de los pensamientos del niño estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry los miró asombrado y parpadeó varias veces pensando que algo iba mal con su vista, pero la imagen no cambiaba por mucho que abriese y cerrase los ojos.

Sirius y Remus aparecían ante él, riendo, y de sus cuerpos salían suaves hilos dorados que se unían entre sí, enlazándolos y volviéndolos uno.

\- No todo es lo que parece cachorro... - se burló su padrino, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros y guiándolo hacia una puerta.

\- Y-yo.. - tartamudeó el niño, que todavía no se había recuperado del shock.

\- Ahora verás la auténtica sorpresa... - le susurró al oido, Canuto, mientras le ponía una venda en los ojos.

\- Quizás deberías decir... "Probarás" la auténtica sorpresa... - replicó el hombre lobo, tomando al niño de la mano.

\- Siempre estas en todo, mi querido Moony... - declaró con admiración, el animago, tomando la otra mano de Harry.

Traspasaron la puerta y después de andar unos pasos le quitaron la venda, el azabache miró de un lado a otro, analizando cada detalle de lo que veía fascinado.

Harry se encontró con un maravilloso espectáculo, estaba ante montones de dulces, pero no de simples y aburridos dulces muggles, si no de auténticos y originales dulces para magos.

Los estantes estaban repletos de algunos de los dulces que ya había probado en el tren, pero había otros de los que nunca había oido hablar.

Un gran cartel anunciaba el mejor helado levitador, debajo había dos grandes barriles, que estaban al lado de un estantería catalogada como de dulces peligrosos.

\- Los diablillos de menta son una gran broma para tus amigos... - recomendó Sirius.

\- Puede que no sea tan buena si quieres que te vuelvan a hablar... - sugirió, con sonrisa complice, Remus.

Después de un rato de atiborrarse y llenarse todos los bolsillos con los dulces que les quedaban por probar, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

El tema de conversación esta vez fue sobre el niño, sobre sus gustos y manías, sobre sus sueños y pesadillas.

Harry se sentía mucho más ligero cuando llegaron a la estatua, y entendió que esa charla había liberado una pequeña parte de la enorme carga que llevaba sobre su espalda.

\- Bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho de mi... Os toca a vosotros... - exigió el pequeño.

\- ¿Y qué quieres saber? - preguntó Sirius, ayudándolo a pasar por el agujero de la joroba.

\- Mis padres se enamoraron en el colegio, ¿y vosotros? - se le ocurrió de pronto, al ojiverde.

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó el animago con un hilo de voz, y mirando con pánico a su amigo, antes de salir tras Harry.

\- Sí, ya sabéis... ¿No teníais a alguien en el colegio? - se interesó el azabache.

\- Había alguien pero... - confesó el hombre lobo, pasando por el agujero y recibiendo toda la atención del niño.

\- ¿Qué paso? - interrogó, curioso, Harry.

\- Fue un error... - declaró con pesar Lunático.

\- ¿Por qué? - insistió el pequeño león.

\- Porque me rompió el corazón... - reveló el castaño desviando rápido la mirada, pero no lo suficiente para que Canuto no viese unas pequeñas lagrimas asomar a esos ojos ámbar, que tanto había echado de menos en Azkaban.

\- Lo siento, tío Moony - se entristeció el niño agarrando su mano.

\- Lunático... - susurró con dolor, el animago, posando su mano en el brazo de su amigo.

\- Estoy bien - se desasió con dureza, el hombre lobo, de la mano en su brazo, para después mirar al pequeño león con suavidad y ternura - No pasa nada, pequeño... Son cosas que pasan... Ya lo he superado...

Harry no se lo creyó del todo, pero supo que su tío no le diría nada más, al menos de momento.

\- ¿Y tú, padrino, te enamoraste de alguien? - preguntó el curioso ojiverde.

\- Tu padrino es un alma libre... No puede enamorarse... - respondió deprisa, con un tono de voz cínico, el de ojos ámbar.

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó, avergonzado, el ojigris.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte? - se extrañó el niño.

\- Porque es incapaz de sentir amor... En el sentido romántico, claro... No puede atarse a nadie... - explicó con evidente amargura el castaño.

\- Me he atado a Harry - discutió Sirius.

\- Eso es distinto... - replicó , serio, Lunático.

\- Es muy tarde volvamos al comedor... - sugirió el animago, que todavía no sabía como un paseo increíble podía haber acabado así.

\- Como quieras... - asintió, con indiferencia, el hombre lobo, antes de murmurar con rabia - Cobarde...

\- Yo... Creo... - intervino el azabache intentando pensar una excusa rápidamente - Creo que iré a asearme un poco y cambiarme de ropa...

Los merodeadores se quedaron plantados en medio de un pasillo, mientras su niño se escaqueaba de esa incomoda situación.

\- Tenemos que hablar... - exigió Sirius, agarrando a Remus de la mano.

\- Ya no hace falta - se soltó el castaño.

\- Remus... - rogó el animago.

\- No es el momento ni el lugar, Black... - lo ignoró Lunático.

\- ¿Ahora soy Black? - se enfadó el ojigris.

\- Lo fuiste todo, Sirius... Pero lo rechazaste... - siseó con furia Remus, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al Gran Comedor, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta y sin signos de reacción, al menos de manera inmediata.

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - gritó el animago después de un buen rato, y tras eso salió corriendo detrás de su Moony.

Unos pocos minutos después, entró en el comedor dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a ese lobo rencoroso.

Paseó su mirada por el Gran Comedor, buscándolo, pero cuando lo hizo deseó no haberlo hecho.

Su lobito reía despreocupado por algo que Snape le estaba contando, y eso no le gustó nada, sólo él podía hacer reír a Lunático.

Se sentó con cara de pocos amigos entre el pocionista y el castaño sin saludar siquiera, éstos lo ignoraron y siguieron con su conversación, lo que aún lo molestó más.

-o-

Harry había corrido a su sala común y también corriendo, había subido las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Vació sus bolsillos y repartió una parte de los dulces por las camas de sus amigos, los restantes los guardó en su baúl para dárselos más tarde al resto de sus amigos.

Se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y suspiró con tristeza, deseando que los instantes finales del paseo no hubiesen pasado.

En esas estaba, cuando notó una presencia en el cuarto, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una cara amiga, una que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

\- ¿Algún problema pequeñajo? - le preguntó, con suavidad y ternura, sentándose en la cama.

\- No sé... Eso creo... - se encogió de hombros, angustiado, el ojiverde.

\- ¿No sabes? ¿Eso crees? - preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado - Acompáñame a dar un paseo y me cuentas...

\- De acuerdo... - asintió Harry, aceptando la mano que el ex cuidador de dragones le había tendido.

Los dos caminaron, en silencio, hacia la que sería la habitación de Charlie el próximo curso. Harry iba pensativo y cabizbajo, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con preocupación, preguntándose qué o quién le habría robado la sonrisa a su pequeñajo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Charlie lo guió hacia una pequeña salita donde había un sofá y dos butacas rodeando una pequeña mesita.

Lo empujó hacia el sofá y se sentó en el, tirando del brazo del niño, que seguía en su propio mundo, para que se sentase a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - volvió a preguntarle, mirándole a los ojos.

\- No estoy seguro... - negó el niño, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con tu padrino o tu tío? Te fuiste con ellos.. - insistió el pelirrojo.

\- Y-yo... Creo... Creo que lo he fastidiado todo... - gimió, con desesperación el azabache, intentando contener el llanto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - interrogó Charlie, acercándose más a él.

\- Porque soy horrible y siempre arruino todo... - confesó el pequeño, vencido en su batalla por aguantar las lagrimas.

\- Ven aquí... - lo calmó el profesor, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y dándole el consuelo y amor que necesitaba.

Permanecieron en la misma posición largo rato, hasta que Harry abrió los ojos y descubrió que. esos mismos hilos dorados que se habían unido con su padrino y su tío, manaban ahora de Charlie y de él y se entrelazaban, uniéndolos en uno a ellos también.

¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Estaba Charlie destinado a ser su mejor amigo, como Sirius y Remus? ¿Y qué pasaba entonces con Ron?

No, Ron era su mejor amigo, de eso no tenía dudas... Los dos lo habían sabido desde el primer momento, desde que compartieron ese viaje en tren...

Charlie era... ¿Qué era Charlie? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que si sabía es que lo necesitaba...

\- Eso que has dicho antes no es verdad pequeñajo, eres una personita muy especial... - interrumpió los pensamientos del niño, el pelirrojo, separándolo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Pero... - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Nada de peros... Tu don con los animales no es tu único don... - afirmó Charlie.

\- Lo sé... Está el don de meterme en problemas también... - asintió, con pesar, el azabache.

\- No me refiero a ese, ni al de la curiosidad... Hablo del don de hacer feliz a los que te rodean... - aclaró el dragonista.

\- Yo no tengo ese don... - negó el pequeño buscador.

\- Sí lo tienes.. A mi me haces muy feliz... - sonrió de manera tierna el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía y reanudaba la conversación.

\- Y ahora empieza desde el principio - le ordenó suavemente al niño, sentándolo a su lado.

Harry le contó todo a su confidente favorito, como se habían mirado su padrino y su tío durante el paseo a la tienda de golosinas y también el raro ambiente que se había creado tras su pregunta por el amor.

No le contó lo que había visto en el sótano de Honeydukes porque tenía miedo de que Charlie pensase que estaba loco y se alejase de él. No quería perder a ese tierno pelirrojo.

Charlie intuyó que tras esa conversación había algo más, algo que el pequeño ojiverde al que ahora volvía a abrazar, no podía imaginarse.

Decidió que no le correspondía a él explicárselo a Harry, su padrino y su tío eran los que debían contarle la verdad.

\- Tal vez tengan algún tema pendiente del pasado - aventuró el profesor.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo han arreglado ya? - preguntó el pequeño buscador.

\- Tal vez no pudieron... Tu padrino y tu tío se separaron sin despedirse,¿no? - sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, pero ya hace días que estamos aquí... - discutió el niño.

\- Puede que sea un tema delicado... - apuntó el ojiazul.

\- Pero tienen que hablarlo igual... - protestó Harry.

\- Tal vez aún no han tenido tiempo de hablarlo - planteó Charlie.

\- ¡Pero si siempre están juntos! - exclamó el azabache.

\- Diez años es muy tiempo para estar separados... Imagínate que te separan tanto tiempo de Ron... - insinuó el segundo de los Weasley.

\- Pero entonces estaría feliz de volver a verlo... Y ellos estaban... como enfadados... - rebatió el ojiverde.

\- Yo los veo felices juntos... - replicó el profesor.

\- Lo eran hasta que yo les hice esa estúpida pregunta - se lamentó el pequeño león.

\- Deja de preocuparte... Sirius y Remus tienen un vinculo muy especial, y algo así no se rompe con una pregunta... - ordenó el dragonista.

\- ¿Tú crees? - deseó el niño.

\- Claro que sí, tan sólo se deben una charla... - tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y volverán a ser amigos? - interrogó Harry.

\- No han dejado de ser amigos... - negó el ojiazul - Es sólo una pequeña disputa que tal vez hayan arreglado ya...

\- ¿Y si no lo han hecho todavía? - insistió el azabache.

\- ¿Confías en mi? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Ciegamente - asintió con seguridad el ojiverde.

\- Entonces créeme cuando te digo que esta noche como muy tarde lo habrán arreglado - prometió Charlie, que estaba dispuesto a obligar a los merodeadores a hacerlo si hacía falta.

\- Gracias por todo... Y-yo... - tartamudeó el pequeño león.

\- No hace falta pequeñajo... - lo detuvo el ojiazul.

\- Si hace falta... - discutió el niño y antes de que el adulto lo interrumpiera, añadió - Quiero hacerlo.

\- Adelante... Pero no es necesario... - asintió el dragonista.

\- Quiero agradecerte que siempre me escuches - comenzó Harry, ignorando al pelirrojo - Por tu apoyo desde el primer día, no me olvido que fuiste de los primeros en ponerte a mi lado en el Gran Comedor para defender a mi padrino...

\- A mi tampoco me gustan las injusticias... Y después de tu discurso lo tuve claro, muy claro... - sonrió Charlie.

\- A mi me cuesta mucho abrirme... - admitió el ojiverde.

\- Lo sé... - afirmó el pelirrojo.

\- Pero contigo es diferente... Nunca me juzgas... Siento que puedo hablar de todo contigo porque tú nunca me harás sentir insignificante... - confesó el azabache.

\- Creo que ya te dije que contabas con mi oreja y con mi hombro... - le recordó el profesor.

\- Sí... Y me son muy útiles - sonrió, divertido, Harry.

\- Pues ahora te ofrezco mi alma y mi corazón... - declaró, con sinceridad, el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Eso es mucho - protestó el pequeño buscador.

\- No para tí... - negó, con una sonrisa leal, el ojiazul.

\- Entonces yo te ofrezco mi alma y corazón también... - replicó, con decisión, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No tienes porque hacerlo... - aseguró Charlie.

\- Los vas a necesitar... ¿No pensarás vivir sin corazón ni alma, no? - se burló el niño.

\- Ya existe alguien así... - rumió el segundo de los Weasley.

\- Y acabaremos con él... ¿Qué hora es? - cambió de tema el pequeño buscador.

\- Hora de ir al Gran Comedor si no queremos que manden a una patrulla de combate a por nosotros... - contestó el pelirrojo, levantándose y llevando a Harry a caballito hasta la puerta.

Pelirrojo y azabache echaron una carrera hasta el comedor, que se saldó con un ajustadísimo empate.

Entraron riendo y se sentaron junto al resto, Harry miró a su padrino y a su tío que parecían seguir enfadados.

Charlie se dio cuenta y le guiñó un ojo al niño para animarlo, mientras trataba disimuladamente de llamar la atención de los merodeadores.

Pero éstos no veían a nadie más que al otro, inmersos en una batalla de miradas recriminadoras, el Gran Comedor había dejado de existir hacía rato para ellos.

Remus miraba al animago con rencor y dolor, y Sirius le devolvía miradas fulminante por hacerlo culpable de algo que se había escapado de su control.

-o-

 _Dedicado a **Nozomi-Hikari** y a **Who_Knows_You**_

 _Os prometí un poco de_ _Charry y Wolfstar_ _y esto es lo que me ha salido..._

 _Espero no decepcionaros..._

-o-

 _Gracias por leer y comentar..._

 _Hasta la próxima..._

 _-o-_


	28. Halloween Parte 2

**HALLOWEEN Parte 2**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la genial J.K Rowling, yo simplemente he rellenado un poco**_ _**el**_ _**capítulo.**_

-o-

 _Antes de nada quiero agradecer cada uno de los comentarios del último capítulo, y también a todos los que leen en silencio..._

 _Gracias a todos por "engancharos" a esta historia, en la que reconozco , que en ocasiones me sorprende mucho el rumbo que va tomando..._

-o-

Harry se sentó al lado del ojigris, que al percatarse de su presencia, lo colocó entre Severus y el castaño dejando al niño muy sorprendido.

Remus y Sirius sintieron, de pronto, una especie de calor en su pierna izquierda, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, mirando de reojo al animago, que había hecho el mismo movimiento que él.

Ambos sacaron una nota de su bolsillo que decía lo mismo:

 _Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Harry._

 _Os espero en las escaleras, en cuanto termine el capítulo._

 _Charlie_

Los merodeadores miraron al pelirrojo, que no había dejado de mirarlos desde que había hecho llegar mágicamente esas notas a sus bolsillos y asintieron confirmando su asistencia.

Dumbledore le preguntó a Ron si estaba listo para seguir leyendo, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese responder Harry pidió la palabra, que le fue concedida por el director.

\- Antes de continuar leyendo quiero aclarar algo... - empezó el ojiverde, sintiéndose muy nervioso, al notar cientos de miradas clavadas sobre él.

\- Continúa culebrilla - lo animó el ojinegro.

\- Aún queda alguna que otra situación algo peligrosa... - volvió a intentarlo el azabache.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con algo peligrosa? - preguntó Sirius, saliendo de su letargo.

\- Eso no importa ahora... - replicó el pequeño león.

\- ¿Ah no? - se interesó, inmediatamente, el pocionista.

\- Lo que tenéis que pensar cuando estemos leyendo es que... Los tres estamos aquí... Y estamos sanos y salvos... - explicó Harry.

\- ¿Y eso quiere decir? - interrogó el hombre lobo.

\- Que por favor, os lo toméis todos con calma... - suplicó el pequeño buscador.

Después de la advertencia del ojiverde, Dumbledore levitó el libro hasta Ron, que lo agarró con suavidad y respeto.

El pelirrojo abrió el libro despacio y recibió la misma descarga positiva y pacificadora de la primera vez, y con una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro comenzó a leer.

 **Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, enano? - suspiró Bill.

\- Sólo me acordé de algo importante... - respondió, con misterio, el azabache.

\- Muy importante... - asintió, sonriendo su pelirrojo amigo.

 **-¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

 **-¿Qué pasa con ella?**

\- Eso, ¿qué pasa con ella? - preguntó Theo.

\- Que no sabe lo del trol... - adivinó Blaise.

 **-No sabe nada del trol.**

\- Lo que yo decía... - rió el moreno.

\- Deberías dar clases de Adivinación... - se burló Theo.

 **Ron se mordió el labio.**

 **-Oh, bueno -dijo enfadado-. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

\- Parece que no tenías muchas ganas de romper las normas esta vez... - se sorprendió Percy.

\- Un trol andaba suelto por el castillo... No estoy tan loco para ir en busca de aventura... - bufó Ron.

\- No lo hacemos por gusto, sólo intentamos hacer lo correcto... - intervino, con cara de fastidio,Harry.

 **Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs** **que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

\- Mira que tenéis mala suerte... - suspiró Justin.

\- Según como se mire... - replicó Hermione.

 **-¡Percy! -susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

\- Yo no era... - aseguró el responsable pelirrojo.

-Una pena, porque tú los habrías mandado a su cuarto... - se lamentó su madre.

 **Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

\- ¿A dónde ibas? - preguntó Sirius, con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Intentas controlarme? - replicó Severus, intentando animar al ojigris, que estaba un poco mustio.

\- Ya te gustaría... - replicó, sin su sonrisa habitual, el animago.

 **-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? -murmuró Harry-. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

 **-No tengo la menor idea.**

\- La gente tiene derecho a tener intimidad... - lo reprendió el pocionista.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas en las mazmorras? - cambió de tema el ojigris.

\- Porque buscaba a alguien... - respondió, misterioso, el ojinegro.

 **Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

 **-Se dirige al tercer piso -dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

 **-¿No sientes un olor raro?**

\- Es esencia de murciélago... - se burló, irónico, el animago.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo pulgas... - replicó, con rapidez, el pocionista.

 **Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.**

\- ¡El troool! - gritaron Hannah y Susan.

\- ¿Un trol? ¿Seguras? - preguntó, fingiendo pensarlo, Fred.

\- Si gruñe como un trol... - intervino George.

\- Es feo como un trol... - apuntó Bill.

\- Y huele como un trol... - añadió Charlie.

\- ¡Es un trol! - terminaron los gemelos a coro.

 **Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos.**

\- Hagrid es enorme... El trol era descomunal... - discutió Ron.

\- Perdone usted, catedrático Weasley... - se disculpó, con guasa, Harry.

\- A ver si te aprendes los adjetivos de una vez... - lo reprendió, en broma, su amigo.

 **Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble.**

\- Es su mejor arma... - reveló Kingsley.

\- Ya intuía yo que no era su inteligencia... - rió Charlie.

\- ¿No lo es? Vaya... - fingió lamentarse, el ojiverde, participando en la broma del dragonista.

 **Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

\- Bueno, por lo menos no os ha visto... - respiró, con alivio pero con ojos apagados, Remus.

\- Ahora sólo tenéis que ir a buscar a Hermione... - asintió Charlie, preocupado por los dos niños..

\- Y volver inmediatamente a la sala común... - afirmó, amargamente, Sirius.

 **-La llave está en la cerradura -susurró Harry-. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

\- Buena idea cachorro - lo felicitó el animago.

\- No te creas... - replicó su ahijado.

\- Así que la idea fue tuya, ¿eh? - preguntó, fingiendo enfado, Hermione.

\- Y-yoo... Lo siento... - se disculpó, el azabache, que no se había percatado de la sonrisa burlona de la niña.

 **-Buena idea -respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

\- ¿Por qué estabas agitado Ronnie? - preguntó George.

\- ¿Algo te preocupa? - añadió Fred.

\- Si... Me preocupa que lo vuestro sea genético... - respondió, fingiendo preocupación, Ron.

\- A nosotros también... - admitieron, entre carcajadas, Bill, Charlie y Percy.

 **Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol** **no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

\- ¡Bien hecho! - lo aplaudió Alastor.

\- Para ellos sí, para mi no tanto... - discutió Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Terry.

\- Ahora lo verás... - le respondió la leona.

 **Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver,pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran:**

\- ¿Qué oísteis? - preguntó Lisa.

\- ¿Os seguía el trol? - interrogó Padma.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza, entonces a Sirius se le encendió una bombillita y se acercó al oido de su ahijado para susurrarle una pregunta.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó, siendo sólo escuchado por el niño.

Harry asintió y el animago tragó saliva, sabiendo que su cachorro volvería para ayudar a su amiga.

 **un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

 **-Oh, no -dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

\- Estabas asustado, ¿eh? - se burló Blaise.

\- Aterrorizado... - reconoció el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme... - agradeció Hermione, apretando la mano del ojiazul con cariño.

\- No me arrepiento - le devolvió el apretón, sonriéndole sonrojado, Ron.

 **-¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! -bufó Harry.**

\- ¡Hermione! - adivinaron, entrando en pánico, los que que conocían y querían a la pequeña castaña.

\- Sí, allí estaba yo... - asintió, estremeciéndose al recordarlo, la niña.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! - gritaron, sin poder evitarlo Daphne y Pansy.

\- Al final lo hice, pero costó un poco... - las tranquilizó la leona.

 **-¡Hermione! -dijeron al unísono.**

 **Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo.**

\- Esas son las cosas nobles y estúpidas de las que os hablaba... - les recordó, Severus, su anotación anterior.

\- Ya me doy cuenta... - refunfuñó Sirius.

\- Esto es un deja vu... - suspiró Remus, pensando en James.

 **Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. Hermione Granger** **estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse.**

\- Lo habría hecho si no hubieses entrado... - reconoció la leona.

\- Llegasteis a tiempo entonces - sonrió Remus.

\- ¡Por los pelos! - admitieron los pequeños leones.

 **El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella,chocando contra los lavamanos.**

 **-¡Distráelo! -gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

\- ¿Os dais cuenta? Ha tomado el mando... - se maravilló, Moody, hablando a los dos aurores que sentaban con él.

\- Siii... Ya lo vemos... Pero aléjate de él... - lo amenazó Dora.

\- Sólo quiero enseñarle un.. - afirmó el viejo auror.

\- ¿No me has oido? ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! - bramó, furiosa, la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Para qué la haces enfadar? - lo miró mal Kingsley, acariciando con su mano la espalda de la metamorfaga para tranquilizarla.

 **El trol** **se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry**

\- ¡Correeee! - gritó Sirius saltando de su asiento, a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- Tranquilo padrino, recuerda que estoy aquí... - lo tranquilizó, el ojiverde, abrazándose a él.

El efecto del niño sobre el animago fue inmediato, el ojigris se calmó rápidamente y esbozó una sonrisa, la primera desde que habían comenzado a leer.

Ron continuó leyendo, al ver que las aguas estaban calmadas por el momento.

 **Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

 **-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! -gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal.**

\- Así son los leones... Valientes kamikazes... - rió un Ravenclaw de séptimo.

\- Pero muy leales... - los defendió Cedric.

\- Y a veces muy estúpidos... - replicó Severus, mirando al ojiverde con preocupación.

 **El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

\- Gracias por eso amigo... - agradeció, Harry, abrazando a su amigo.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo... De hecho lo hiciste... - aseguró, Ron, mostrándole todos sus dientes en un gran sonrisa..

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó, preocupado, Charlie.

\- En seguida lo veréis... Es la siguiente escena... - el pelirrojo.

 **-¡Vamos, corre, corre! -Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando** **de empujarla** **hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover.**

\- Lo siento... Estaba paralizada... - se disculpó Hermione.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas... Es normal.. - la apoyó Penelope.

 **Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol.**

\- ¿Así lo hicisteis? - se interesó Fred.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó, confuso, Harry.

\- Volver loco a trol... - respondió George.

\- Poco a poco... Cada vez más... Hasta que... - añadió Fred.

\- Se murió - terminó George.

\- No se nos ocurrió eso... - rió Ron.

 **Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

\- Y aquí viene otra vez... - suspiró, con cansancio, Sirius.

\- ¡Marchando un dosis de insensatez! - refunfuño Severus.

\- Tenía que ayudar a Ron - se defendió el ojiverde.

 **corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.**

\- Eso fue tan arriesgado como cuando te colgaste al cuello de la morsa - bufó Charlie.

\- Supongo que empecé a entrenarme desde ese momento - sonrió, despreocupado, el azabache.

\- Pues ese fue tu debut y despedida.. ¿Queda claro? - exigió el animago.

\- Clarísimo... - asintió, con cara inocente, el pequeño buscador.

 **La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz,**

\- ¿Un palito de madera? - se extrañó Hannah.

\- ¿En la nariz? - preguntó Neville.

\- Su varita... En su nariz... - respondió, a las dos preguntas, Hermione.

 **pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

\- Eso suena doloroso - se estremeció Daphne.

\- Y asqueroso... - añadió, con gesto de asco, Pansy.

\- ¿No te gusta el moco de trol? - se burló Blaise.

\- No, prefiero otro tipo de sabores... - le sacó la lengua la morena.

 **Chillando de dolor; el trol** **se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida.**

\- Odio esas palabras... - masculló Remus.

\- Te entiendo... - asintió Severus.

\- ¡Sólo tiene once años! - gimió Sirius.

 **En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

\- Te voy a atar muy corto... - juró el animago.

 **Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

 **-¡Wingardium** **leviosa!**

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó con gesto burlón Ernie.

\- Veremos si dices lo mismo en un minuto - replicó, cansado del tejón, Harry.

\- Deberías mandar a tu soberbia a dar un paseo... - recomendó, con frialdad, Theo.

\- Sí, a ver si con un poco de suerte se pierde y no vuelve... - añadió, con enfado, Blaise.

 **El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño.**

\- ¡Eres mi ídolo hermanito! - aplaudió Bill.

\- ¡Estamos orgullosos de ti! - lo felicitó Charlie.

Ron enrojeció, encantado por las palabras de sus hermanos mayores, ellos eran sus ídolos desde siempre, y que le dijeran algo así, a él, a él que siempre se había sentido tan insignificante...

Sonrió a sus hermanos, agradecido, y siguió leyendo donde se había quedado.

 **El trol** **se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

\- Eso fue lo que escuchamos nosotros.. - recordó Minerva.

\- Sí, estábamos justo debajo... - asintió Pomona.

 **Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

\- ¿Contemplando mi obra? ¿Soy un pintor ahora? - se burló el pelirrojo.

\- Eres un artista... - asintió, con un aplauso al que se se unieron los Weasley y sus amigos, el ojiverde.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi pequeñajo... - sonrió Charlie.

 **Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

 **-¿Está... muerto?**

 **-No lo creo -dijo Harry-. Supongo que está desmayado.**

\- Y lo dice así, tan tranquilo... - bufó Sirius, que no estaba para nada tranquilo en ese momento..

\- ¡No estaba tranquilo! Estaba aliviado... - discutió, un poco enfadado, el azabache.

 **Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

 **-Puaj... qué asco.**

\- Tuve que limpiarla varias veces... - reconoció Harry.

\- Le sacaste brillo durante una semana... - rió Ron.

\- ¿Así que era por eso? - entendió, de pronto, Dean.

\- Pensamos que te pasaba algo raro... - admitió Seamus.

 **La limpió en la piel del súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran.**

\- Claro porque un portazo si que puede hacerte sobresaltar, no como un insignificante trol... - interrumpió, con ironía, Severus.

\- En ese momento estaba todo en silencio, por eso nos sobresaltamos... - explicó Harry.

\- Y el trol no nos sobresaltó... Nos aterrorizó - añadió Ron.

 **No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol.**

\- Sí, cualquiera que no estuviera sordo habría escuchado todo ese jaleo.. - recordó, con una mueca, el pocionista.

\- Bueno, perdone usted si interrumpimos su sueño... - replicó, con una sonrisa descarada, el ojiverde.

\- Me las pagarás culebrilla atrevida - amenazó un sonriente ojinegro, feliz de que el niño se atreviese a burlarse de él, ya que eso significaba que no le tenía miedo.

\- Te esperaré... - respondió, mirándole fijamente y con una sonrisa de adoración, el pequeño león.

 **Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall** **entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida** **por Snape** **y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha.**

\- Buscabas a Quirrell - adivinó Remus.

\- Quería saber que tramaba... - asintió, afirmando, el ojinegro.

\- Buen trabajo... - lo felicitó Sirius.

\- Debería haber ido en busca de Harry... - negó el pocionista.

\- Era imposible que supieras lo que iba a hacer... - discutió el castaño.

\- No lo entiendes... Buscar a la culebrilla fue mi primer instinto... - se lamentó Severus.

\- Nuestro niño se las arreglo con sus amigos... - le recordó el hombre lobo.

\- Y tú detuviste al amante del cara huevo... - terminó, tajante, el animago.

 **Quirrell** **dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

\- Estúpido... - escupió Blaise.

\- Traidor... - refunfuñó Hermione.

\- Inútil... - siseó Draco.

 **Snape** **se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall** **miraba a Ron y Harry**

\- No me podía creer que estuvieran vivos... - reconoció la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Hace falta mucho más para acabar con estos tres leones... - sonrió, con orgullo, el director.

\- No necesitamos comprobarlo... - replicaron los merodeadores y Severus.

 **Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor** **se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

\- ¿Esperabas ganar cincuenta puntos? - preguntó, indignada, Minerva.

\- Buen-no... Nos libramos del trol, ¿no? - titubeó, sonrojándose, el ojiverde.

\- Desobedeciendo... - sacudió su cabeza, con reproche, Pomona.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que sólo puedes hacer el bien siguiendo todas las normas? - interrogó, mirando con frialdad a las dos mujeres, el azabache.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! De vez en cuando hay que tomarse pequeñas licencias... - intervino la joven auror.

\- ¡Dora! - le reprocharon los adultos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la metamórfaga, con ese gesto tan característico de los Black.

 **-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? -dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada.**

 **Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada.**

\- ¿Aún no la había bajado? - se extrañó el pelirrojo, que no recordaba todos los detalles de esa noche tan bien como Harry.

\- No... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Supongo que tenía el brazo congelado... - se encogió de hombros Ron.

 **\- Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

\- ¿Mentirán o dirán la verdad? - preguntó Bill a su hermano.

\- Mentirán... - aseguró, Charlie, convencido.

\- Mmmm... Estoy de acuerdo... - asintió, el mayor de los Weasley, tras pensarlo unos segundos.

 **Snape** **dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la , una vocecita** **surgió de las sombras.**

 **-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

 **-¡Hermione Granger!**

\- Eso si que no te lo esperabas, ¿eh Minnie? - se burló Sirius.

\- Esa fue la mayor de las sorpresas... Mi mejor alumna... - admitió la profesora.

\- Siento haberla decepcionado profesora... - se disculpó la niña.

\- No he dicho que me decepcionara, sólo me sorprendió encontrarla ahí... - discutió Minerva, sonriendo a la castaña.

 **Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

 **-Yo vine a buscar al trol** **porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo,porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

\- Mintió... - acusó la profesora.

\- Se lo debía a mis amigos... Arriesgaron su vida por mi... - se defendió Hermione.

\- La entiendo, señorita Granger... - asintió la profesora, sorprendiendo a muchos en el Gran Comedor.

 **Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger** **diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

\- Fue más fácil de lo que parecía... - reconoció la leona.

\- Espero que no le tome el gusto... - sugirió, divertido, el director.

\- Sí, necesitamos que cuides de estos dos... - añadió Remus.

 **-Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

\- Esa parte es toda verdad... - se apresuró a afirmar la castaña.

\- Es cierto - la apoyó el ojiverde.

\- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso... - rió la profesora.

 **Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

 **-Bueno... en ese caso -dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños-... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol** **gigante tú sola?**

\- No lo habría creído en aquel entonces pero ahora... - sonrió la niña, mirando a sus amigos.

\- La leoncita parece haberse animado... - se burló Fred.

\- Con semejantes compañeros todo parece posible... - asintió Hermione, abrazando a sus leones.

 **Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape** **empezara a repartir golosinas.**

\- No contéis con eso... - aseguró Severus.

\- No lo hacíamos... - replicó Draco.

\- Nos preocuparía que lo hiciera... - añadió Blaise, fingiendo estar asustado.

\- Estaríamos demasiado cerca del apocalipsis... - asintió, de acuerdo, Pansy.

\- No los escuches... - le susurró el pocionista a su sobrino, antes de añadir una pequeña promesa - A ti si puedo darte golosinas...

 **-Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor** **perderá cinco puntos -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

-Fuiste justa, Minerva... - afirmó Filius.

\- Si hubiera sabido que... - se lamentó la jefa de la casa de los leones.

\- No te castigues... - la consoló, con una palmadita en el brazo, Pomona.

 **Hermione se marchó.La profesora McGonagall** **se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

 **-Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore** **será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

\- ¿Sólo diez puntos por derrotar a un trol? - protestó Draco.

\- ¿Ahora pide más puntos para Gryffindor? - preguntó, sorprendida, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¡Mis amigos derrotaron a un trol! ¡Por supuesto que pido más puntos para ellos! - gritó el rubio.

\- Estamos todos de acuerdo con Draco... - añadió Theo, en nombre de sus amigos serpientes, leones, tejones y águilas, que asentían todos con su cabeza en conformidad.

\- ¡Esto es realmente excepcional! - celebró, feliz y exultante, el director de Hogwarts.

 **Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

\- Yo aún puedo olerlo de vez en cuando... - admitió Hermione.

\- Eso es por el trauma psicológico... - le explicó Lupin.

 **-Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos -se quejó Ron.**

 **-Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

-Se merecían más... - refunfuñó Sirius.

\- ¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor premiarlos por desobedecer y no ir a la sala común con el resto? - siseó Minerva, ofendida.

\- ¿Y qué habría pasado entonces con Hermione? - discutió Severus.

\- Que habría acabado en el estómago del trol... - aseguró la niña.

 **-Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío -admitió Ron-. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

\- Que amable de tu parte... - rodó los ojos Hermione.

\- Te salvamos y nos salvaste... ¿Estamos en paz, no? - replicó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Estamos en paz! - respondieron, a coro Harry y la castaña, haciendo reír al ojiazul.

 **-No habría necesitado que la salváramos** **si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella -le recordó Harry.**

\- Ese es un pequeño detalle sin importancia... - sonrió, con descaro, el pelirrojo.

\- Claro, lo realmente importante es que fueron a buscarme - lo dejó disfrutar la niña.

 **Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

 **-Hocico de cerdo -dijeron, y entraron.**

 **La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta,esperándolos.**

\- Esperaba a mis amigos... - afirmó, la castaña, sonriendo a sus dos leones favoritos.

 **Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dijeron:**

 **«Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

\- Y esa es la manera de solucionar un conflicto... - declaró Parvati.

\- ¿Enfrentarte a un trol? - preguntó, fingiendo asombro, Fred.

\- Claro, nada como enfrentar un apestoso trol para estrechar lazos... - aseguró George.

\- Me refería a... - intentó aclarar la leona Patil.

\- No te preocupes... Lo hemos entendido - le aseguró Hermione, acallando la réplica de los traviesos gemelos.

 **Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger** **se convirtió en su algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol** **de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

-Y lo que siguió nos unió aún más... - afirmó, mirando con orgullo a sus mejores amigos, el ojiverde.

\- Espero que no te refieras a más episodios de este tipo... - les advirtió Severus.

\- Si, porque mi corazón ya no puede soportar más sobresaltos... - suplicó Sirius.

\- Se ha terminado el capítulo - anunció Ron, asombrado, al comprobar que el libro se había quedado en blanco.

\- Diviértanse hasta las cena, entonces- propuso Dumbledore, antes de hacer una reverencia y salir del comedor.

\- ¿Damos un paseo por el jardín? - propuso Neville.

\- Vale - aceptaron todos, levantándose.

\- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? - preguntó el ojiverde a su padrino y tíos.

\- Claro, diviértete cachorro - le deseó el animago.

\- Intenta no meterte en líos... - aconsejó el hombre lobo.

\- Puede que pidas demasiado... - se burló el pocionista.

-o-

Los niños salieron a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras seguían pensando teorías e hipótesis sobre el misterioso libro que tanto les estaba cambiando las vida a todos.

Se habían sentado en su lugar favorito, junto al lago, pensando en posibles sospechosos cuando Fawkes planeó sobre ellos y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry.

Acarició con su pico, susurrando un dulce canto que hizo que el niño se levantase de inmediato, despidiéndose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Una vez dentro, se encaminó con paso firme al despacho del director de Hogwarts, esperaba haber entendido bien la contraseña que le había dado Fawkes.

La contraseña era la correcta y la gárgola lo dejó pasar, así que subió las escaleras en busca de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Quería verme director? - preguntó el ojiverde desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar hasta que el anciano le diese permiso.

\- Adelante mi querido muchacho... Veo que Fawkes te ha comunicado mi mensaje... - lo invitó el director.

\- Sí... ¿Ha pasado algo? - se preocupó el azabache.

\- Ha pasado algo maravilloso, mi querido niño... Y usted es el artífice de este pequeño milagro... - respondió, con una sonrisa radiante, el peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué milagro? - se interesó el niño.

\- La unión de las casas... - aclaró, con evidentes signos de felicidad, Dumbledore.

\- Hemos decidido ser amigos... Todos queremos lo mismo... - reveló, sonriendo también, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Sin importar de que casa es cada uno? - interrogó el director, arqueando sus cejas.

\- Cada casa tiene sus habilidades... Juntos somos más fuertes... - señaló el pequeño león, con obviedad.

\- Sé que Alastor te quiere en sus filas... Pero si decides contemplar otros caminos no olvide el de la enseñanza... - sugirió el anciano.

\- ¿Yo profesor? - se sobresaltó el niño.

\- Sólo tendría que enseñarles a sus alumnos a ser tan buenas personas como lo eres tú... - asintió, sonriéndole con ternura, Dumbledore.

\- Gracias, director... - agradeció el pequeño buscador.

\- Es la verdad... Y ahora vuelva con sus amigos - lo animó el anciano, dándole unas breves palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

\- Nos vemos en la cena, profesor Dumbledore - se despidió el azabache.

\- Allí estaré - prometió, con solemnidad, el monstruo de los caramelos de limón.

-o-

Los merodeadores habían ido, por separado, al encuentro con Charlie en cuanto se despidieron del ojiverde..

El pelirrojo los esperaba al pie de las escaleras, los agarró a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastró hasta un pasillo desierto.

Cuando se aseguró de que no los escuchaba nadie, empezó a hablar.

\- Harry estaba muy triste hoy antes de que bajáramos a leer - anunció, con una sombra de preocupación nublando sus azules ojos, el dragonista.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, alterado, el animago.

\- Piensa que os habéis enfadado por su culpa... - reveló el nuevo profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Él no tiene la culpa de nada... - se horrorizó el hombre lobo.

\- Es culpa nuestra... - se golpeó mentalmente, Sirius.

\- Queríamos que pasara una tarde divertida y... - se lamentó Remus.

\- Le amargamos el día... - termino, por él, el ojigris.

\- Tampoco es eso... Por lo que me contó se lo pasó muy bien antes de que os preguntase por el amor... - discutió Charlie.

\- ¿Te contó eso? - preguntó el castaño preocupado.

\- Sí, y yo no soy un niño... - respondió, con gesto serio, el pelirrojo.

\- Charlie... - lo interrumpió el animago, que había visto palidecer a su lobito.

\- Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie... Es asunto vuestro... Mientras no afecte a mi pequeñajo... - aclaró con una sonrisa sincera, el ojiazul

\- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? - preguntó, entendiendo muchas cosas, el ambarino.

\- Sí y por derivación a vosotros también... - respondió, de manera despreocupada, el dragonista.

\- Es mutuo, pelirrojo... Y lo digo tanto por nosotros como por mi cachorro... - afirmó el ojigris.

\- Sí, nuestro pequeño te quiere mucho y confía en ti... - añadió el hombre lobo.

\- Jamás le fallaré - juró Charlie.

\- Te creemos - aseguraron los merodeadores.

\- Voy a deciros algo más, algo que quizás os pueda ayudar más adelante... - cambió de tema el pelirrojo.

\- Has conseguido intrigarme... - sonrió el pelilargo.

\- Harry os adora... Sois sus padres... Y pase lo que pase... Eso no cambiará... - afirmó, con seguridad, el ojiazul.

\- Gracias pelirrojo... - agradeció el animago.

\- Si, agradecemos tu apoyo... - añadió, con sinceridad, Remus.

\- ¿Podéis hablar ahora con el pequeñajo? Está sufriendo... - suplicó Charlie.

\- Vamos a buscarlo - dijeron al mismo tiempo, volviendo a estar igual de compenetrados, los merodeadores.

-o-

Harry volvía del despacho del director cuando se encontró con su padrino y su tío, que parecían haber estado buscándolo.

Lo llevaron a un lugar en el que nunca había estado, lleno de mesas viejas y sillas rotas y unos cuantos cachivaches que parecía que habían dejado de ser útiles.

\- Queremos pedirte disculpas - fue el primero en hablar, Sirius.

\- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Porque nos hemos comportados como dos estúpidos... - respondió, con amargura, Remus.

\- Y lo sentimos mucho... - se disculpó, de nuevo, el ojigris.

\- No te preocupes pequeño, nuestra discusión es por unos pequeños asuntos pendientes... - explicó el hombre lobo, al pequeño león que los miraba con preocupación.

\- Asuntos que arreglaremos... - aseguró el animago, mirando a su lobito con decisión.

\- ¿Y seremos una familia? - preguntó esperanzado el niño.

\- ¡Ya somos una familia! - protestó, fingiendo indignación, el hombre lobo.

\- Y nada ni nadie impedirá que lo sigamos siendo... - prometió Sirius.

\- Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber... - respiró tranquilo el ojiverde.

\- ¿Entonces nos perdonas? - preguntó, poniendo carita de bueno, el ojigris.

\- Prefiero que os perdonéis vosotros... - le devolvió su ahijado, mirándolos a los dos.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo arreglaremos... Pero será en privado - replicó el animago mirando fijamente al hombre lobo, que se estremeció por la penetrante mirada.

\- Valeeee - aceptó, a regañadientes, el pequeño león.

Ambos merodeadores soltaron una alegre carcajada, al ver la expresión del niño, y lo abrazaron, momento que aprovechó el ojiverde para introducir una nota en el bolsillo del castaño.

Los tres se dirigieron, ahora felices, al Gran Comedor para reunirse con el resto y saborear una gran cena por cortesía de los excelentes cocineros de Hogwarts.

-o-

El ojiverde estuvo muy nervioso durante toda la cena observando a su tío Moony de reojo cada cinco segundos, no sabía si habría leído ya la nota que le había dejado en el interior de su bolsillo izquierdo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Harry se disculpó con todos, con una excusa, y se dirigió a la que había sido su segunda cama durante el curso, el aula de Historia de la Magia.

No llevaba mucho tiempo allí, cuando una voz lo sorprendió a sus espaldas.

\- Es la segunda vez que me dejan una nota en el bolsillo hoy... - habló Lupin, con su acostumbrado tono amable y tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, confundido, el ojiverde.

\- No me hagas caso... ¿Para qué querías verme? - se interesó el hombre lobo.

\- Quería que habláramos de ti... Y de tu amor... - le confesó el azabache.

\- ¿Para qué quieres hablar de eso? - se extrañó el castaño.

\- Porque aunque dijiste que lo habías superado sé que no es verdad... - afirmó, con gesto serio, Harry.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - interrogó el merodeador.

\- Porque pude sentirlo... - reveló, como si nada, el pequeño león.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es asombroso... - se maravilló Remus.

\- Puedes confiar en mí... No se lo contaré a nadie... - prometió, solemnemente, el niño.

\- Te hablaré de... esa persona... si quieres... Pero no puedo revelarte su nombre... - le advirtió su tío.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el buscador más joven del siglo.

\- Porque el nuestro era y es un amor prohibido... - confesó Lupin.

\- No lo entiendo... - negó, el azabache, con gesto confudido.

\- No importa... No puedo decirte su nombre porque esa persona tiene derecho a tener intimidad - resumió Lunático.

\- Está bien... La llamaremos... - aceptó el ojiverde, pensando en un alias para el amor de su tío - Mmm... ¡Ya sé! La llamaremos Star...

\- ¿Star? - preguntó, poniéndose pálido, el hombre lobo.

\- Sí, me gustan las estrellas... - rió, contento, Harry.

\- A mí también... - sonrió, con una dulce expresión en el rostro, el castaño.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó? - se interesó el niño, pasando a la siguiente cuestión.

\- Mi primer día en Hogwarts... - confesó el ambarino.

\- ¡Pero tenías mi edad! - se sorprendió el leoncito.

\- ¿Y crees que no puedes enamorarte con once años? - sonrió Remus.

\- Bueno... No sé... Y-yo n-nunca me he enamorado... No sé que se siente... - confesó su sobrino.

\- Es maravilloso... Yo... tarde muchos años en darme cuenta... - admitió, Lupin, con gesto triste.

\- ¿De que era maravilloso? - preguntó el curioso león.

\- No, de que me había enamorado... - aclaró Lunático.

\- ¿Y cómo lo supiste? - volvió a preguntar el azabache.

\- Eso te lo contaré otro día... - replicó el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué? - puso morritos el azabache.

\- Porque, por decirlo de alguna manera, esa parte pertenece a otro capítulo... - explicó el merodeador.

\- Está bien - aceptó el niño, que sabía que no conseguiría sacarle más.

\- Ya te contado suficiente por hoy... - terminó la conversación, el hombre lobo.

\- Pero... - protestó Harry.

\- Cada día te contaré una pequeña parte, como si fuera el capitulo de un libro ¿de acuerdo? - le propuso su tío.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó de inmediato, el ojiverde, pensando que cada una de esas partes le daría una pista para saber quien era ese amor prohibido.

 _-o-_

 _Y aquí despedimos el capítulo de Halloween..._

 _Como Charlie es mi favorito, nadie me creería si dijese lo contrario, he creado una escenita en la que se gane a sus futuros suegros._

 _Después de esa ayudita que les da, ya lo adoran y eso, chicas, suma puntos, ¿o no?_

 _Hasta la próxima..._

 _-o-_


	29. Quidditch Parte 1

**QUIDDITCH PARTE 1**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita, así como los personajes salieron de la cabeza de J.K Rowling, lo que sobra es mi humilde aportación...**_

-o-

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más... Ya queda menos..._

-o-

Harry se despertó temprano esa mañana, Hedwig ya estaba en la ventana esperándolo para darle los buenos días.

Se acercó a la ventana, y la abrió para acariciarla, Fawkes apareció de pronto y se posó en su hombro frotando con cariño su pico en la oreja del niño.

El ojiverde disfrutó por unos minutos del cariño de ambas aves, después se despidió de ellas y se metió en el baño para ducharse y vestirse.

Veinte minutos más tarde salió del baño dudando entre despertar a sus amigos o a los merodeadores.

Fawkes estaba ahora sobre su cama, parecía estar esperándolo, se acercó a él y acarició sus suaves plumas.

El pájaro emitió un suave y arrullador canto que hizo que el ojiverde supiese lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió de su cuarto tras agradecerle al fénix y se dirigió a uno de los dormitorios de los leones a despertar a alguien.

Solo había dado unos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien.

\- Ey pequeñajo, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó la persona con la que había chocado, que aún lo sostenía mientras el niño intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Sí, perdona iba distraído... - se disculpó el azabache, feliz y sonrojado.

\- Justo ahora iba a buscarte - le sonrió Charlie.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Yo también! - exclamó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y para qué querías verme? - preguntó, intrigado, el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y tú? - le devolvió la pregunta Harry.

\- Tú primero... - negó el dragonista.

\- Quería agradecerte... - empezó el pequeño león.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - lo interrumpió el amante de los dragones.

\- Por ayudar a mi padrino y a mi tío a arreglar sus problemas - respondió el azabache.

\- Yo no he hecho nada... - negó el ojiazul.

\- No es cierto, sé que hablaste con ellos... - discutió el pequeño buscador.

\- Sí, hable con ellos... Tú estabas mal... Y no me gusta verte triste... Pero... El problema de Sirius y Remus es asunto de ellos... Y ellos deben resolverlo... - divagó Charlie.

\- Eso quiere decir que todavía no lo han arreglado... - suspiró el niño, decepcionado.

\- Pero lo harán... Sólo necesitan tiempo... - lo consoló el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tú sabes que les pasa? - lo interrogó Harry.

\- Sé algo... Pero no voy a contarte nada... - dijo el dragonista.

\- ¿Por qué? - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Porque no me corresponde a mí hacerlo... - contestó, el ojiazul, evitando mirar la carita de pena que le ponía el menor.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo... - aceptó, a regañadientes, el azabache.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - preguntó, poniéndose serio, Charlie.

\- Lo que quieras... - aseguró, Harry, con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Sé que te va a resultar difícil... Pero por favor... No les preguntes sobre ello... Dales tiempo y ellos te contaran todo... - suplicó el pelirrojo.

\- No debo presionarlos... ¿Es eso? - entendió el niño.

\- Sí, lo último que necesitan es presión... - asintió el amante de los dragones.

\- Gracias otra vez... - agradeció el pequeño león.

\- ¡Deja de darme las gracias y vamos a desayunar! - lo interrumpió, el pelirrojo, cargando al niño en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Es un poco pronto todavía... Podríamos ir a ver a las lechuzas... - propuso el ojiverde.

\- Es una gran idea... Pero antes haremos algo... - dijo el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, queriendo evitar errores del pasado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, con interés, el niño.

\- Les dejaremos una nota a tu padrino y tu tío, para que no se preocupen cuando no te vean... - respondió el ojiazul, mientras hacía una floritura con su varita y recitaba unas extrañas palabras.

\- ¡Oh si! Tienes razón... - asintió avergonzado, el ojiverde, por haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-O-

Diez minutos mas tarde dos pares de manes se afanaron en acariciar múltiples lechuzas, que los habían recibido jubilosas.

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no entiendo bien eso de tu don... - rompió el silencio el pelirrojo.

\- Yo tampoco - se encogió de hombros el niño.

\- ¿Haces algo? - interrogó el ojiazul.

\- No sé... - negó Harry.

\- ¿Entiendes su idioma? - insistió el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- No, es diferente... No sé como explicarlo...- respondió el azabache.

\- ¿Pero entiendes lo que te dicen? - preguntó el dragonista.

\- Al tocarlas... Siento algo... Y sé que quieren decirme... - explicó el leoncito.

\- Es asombroso... - se maravilló Charlie.

\- Pero no sé porque lo sé... También me pasa con mi padrino y el tío Moony... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Es normal... Sirius es un animago... Te conectas con el animal que hay en él... - afirmó el pelirrojo.

\- Supongo que sí... - se encogió de hombros, el pequeño buscador.

\- Y Remus... - continuó el ojiazul.

\- Es porque estamos unidos - afirmó rápidamente Harry, poniéndose nervioso.

\- Y porque es un hombre lobo... - añadió el profesor.

\- ¿Qué? - escupió el azabache.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada... - lo calmó Charlie, dándole un suave masaje en la espalda para ayudarlo a respirar.

\- Pero él... - intentó explicar el pequeño león.

\- No se lo contaré a nadie, te lo juro - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias, no soportaría que me alejaran de él otra vez... - suspiró, con alivio, el ojiverde.

\- No lo harán... - juró el ojiazul.

\- ¿Quieres saber que piensa Hedwig de ti? - preguntó el lider de Los Guardianes, cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Vas a preguntárselo? - se interesó, inmediatamente, el dragonista.

\- Si quieres... - sugirió Harry.

\- Claro - asintió, enérgicamente, Charlie.

Harry acarició con cariño a su lechuza, mientras le preguntaba su opinión sobre el pelirrojo, la lechuza ululó haciendo sonreír al niño.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - interrogó el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Le gustas... - respondió, todavía sonriendo, el azabache.

\- ¿En serio te ha dicho eso? - se extrañó el ojiazul.

\- Sí, piensa que eres amable y valeroso... Y que me protegerás... - añadió el ojiverde

\- No se equivoca en lo último - aseguró Charlie.

\- No se equivoca en nada - replicó el leoncito, golpeando con su dedo el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a desayunar... - cambió de tema el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, dándole un rápido abrazo al niño.

\- Sí, me muero de hambre... - aplaudió su idea, el pequeño buscador.

-o-

En el Gran Comedor reinaba la alegría, todos desayunaban con voracidad mientras miles de conversaciones surgían entre los asistentes.

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos estaba reunido en un rincón, con las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheando entre ellos.

Se trataban de Los Guardianes de la Luz que intentaban decidir quien sería el próximo en leer un capítulo del admirado libro.

Esperaban que llegara Harry para que aportase su opinión, y mientras unos y otros discutían las distintas propuestas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un pelirrojo que cargaba a sus espaldas con un azabache , que reía a carcajadas por algo que el ojiazul le contaba.

De inmediato, tres miradas fulminaban al dragonista, su padrino y sus tíos aguantaron a duras penas las ganas de levantarse y arrebatarle a su niño.

Mientras los amantes de los animales, ignorando las miradas, llegaron a la mesa de los leones, Charlie dejó a Harry en el regazo de su padrino, que lo abrazó con ternura.

El niño abrazó y les dio los buenos días a sus tíos, antes de irse a sentar con sus amigos, y Charlie huyó a sentarse con Bill al ver la mirada aterradora que le dirigía los tutores de su pequeñajo.

El ojiverde se unió a la conversación de sus amigos y al final, entre todos, decidieron que Cedric sería el próximo en leer.

Dumbledore anunció que ya que estaban todos podían empezar con la lectura y todos asintieron y se levantaron.

\- ¿Quién han decido que lea? - preguntó el director con una sonrisa, mirando a Los Guardianes, cuando todos se hubieron sentado de nuevo.

\- Yo leeré - habló Cedric.

\- Una estupenda decisión - aprobó el anciano, levitando el libro hacia el.

Cedric lo agarró y unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, no entendía lo que significaban. Eran una serie de imágenes inconexas y sin sentido alguno para él.

Apretó con fuerza el libro intentando serenarse para comenzar a leer, cerro los ojos para relejarse y cuando consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó.

\- Quidditch.

\- ¿Quidditch? - se sorprendió Justin, que se sentaba al lado de él.

\- Es el titulo del capítulo - informó el tejón antes de empezar a leer el capitulo.

-o-

 **Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado.**

\- Me encantan esos día fríos... - sonrió Lupin.

\- Y a mí... - coincidió Sirius, mirando al hombre lobo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

\- No te gusta el frío, ¿eh? - se burló Bill.

\- Odio el frío - afirmó, enfurruñado, Hagrid.

 **Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

\- Vaya manera de empezar... - silbó el ojigris.

\- Ya es mala suerte que ese fuera tu partido de debut - se quejó el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué? Si ganamos... - discutió Seamus.

\- Gracias por destriparles el final... - rodó los ojos Severus.

\- Tú no serás mi alumno favorito... - aseguró Sirius, mirándolo mal.

\- No le hagas caso... Sólo te está tomando el pelo... - tranquilizó Harry al irlandés, que se había quedado mirando al animago con terror.

 **Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood** **había decidido que sería su arma secreta.**

\- Mi mejor arma secreta... - asintió Oliver, contento.

\- No hace falta que seas tan posesivo... - reclamó Charlie.

\- ¿Celoso? - se burló el capitán.

\- Recuerda que puedo partirte la cara antes de que cuentes tres... - lo amenazó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Charlie! - se escandalizó su madre.

\- ¿Si mamá? - preguntó el pelirrojo, con tranquilidad.

\- No me gusta esa agresividad... - le llamó la atención Molly, mirando a su, hasta ahora, tranquilo hijo.

\- ¿Qué agresividad? - preguntó el dragonista con gesto inocente.

\- Le has dicho a... - explicó la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Le he dicho que cuide de Harry... ¿A qué si Oli? - preguntó al capitán, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

\- S-si... Es-so es-s lo que me ha d-dicho... - asintió, asustado, Oliver.

 **Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado,**

\- ¿De verdad? - fingió asombrarse Sirius.

\- ¡Es asombroso! - lo secundó Remus.

\- Con lo discretos que somos todos en Hogwarts, ¿cómo ha podido pasar...? - se preguntó, con ironía, Severus.

Todo el comedor rió con el show del trío de profesores, al final hizo falta que el director pidiese calma para seguir leyendo.

 **y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarle tranquilo... - adivinó Terry.

\- ¡Ya sé! Para tu próximo partido haremos un circulo protector.. - se le ocurrió a Blaise

\- ¡Claro! Así nada lo perturbará... - aplaudió Neville.

\- Suena muy bien... Pero... ¿Y si el partido es contra Slytherin? - preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Si ninguno de nosotros juega en el equipo de las serpientes, apoyaremos a Gryffindor.. - aseguró, con sinceridad, Theo.

\- Y si juega alguien de vosotros, nosotros repartiremos nuestro apoyo... - intervino Dean

\- Me parece justo... - aceptó Draco.

 **Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga.**

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- El honor es mío... - aseguró la castaña, abrazándose a su hermano del alma.

 **No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch** **que Wood** **le exigía.**

\- Más te vale haber forzado a mi ahijado más de la cuenta... - lo amenazó el ojigris.

\- Te advertí que... - siseó Charlie, al que se le habían encendido las mejillas por la rabia.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Él se sobre exige! - aseguró el capitán de los leones, asustado por las miradas que ahora recibía.

\- ¡Chivato! - lo acusó el azabache, tirándole un cojín.

 **La niña también le había prestado Quidditch** **a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

\- Veo que ejerces una gran influencia en mi ahijado... - aprobó el merodeador más travieso.

\- Ahora ella es su favorita... - volvió a rodar los ojos el pocionista.

 **Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473;**

\- Entonces eso debieron ser los mejores Mundiales de todos los tiempos... - aventuró Seamus.

\- ¡Ya lo creo! - coincidió, con entusiasmo, Blaise.

 **que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces,**

\- Veloces como nuestro pequeño Harry... - afirmó, fingiendo seriedad, George.

\- Y enanos también... - rió Fred.

 **y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch,**

\- ¿Es cierto que los accidentes mas graves les ocurren a los buscadores? - preguntó preocupado Neville.

\- No lo creo... - negó Harry.

\- Yo tampoco... - coincidió Charlie - Yo no tuve ninguno en mis seis años en Hogwarts...

 **se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

\- Hay gente que no admite las derrotas... - desaprobó Theo.

\- Sería mejor que se cambiasen de equipo... - propuso Justin.

 **Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.**

\- ¿Es un halago? - dudó Hermione.

\- ¿No está claro? - bufó, por lo que para él era obvio, el pelirrojo.

\- Yo creo que sí... - sonrió Harry, antes de ser engullido junto a su mejor amigo en un efusivo abrazo de la castaña.

 **El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.**

\- Eso es de segundo curso... - se sorprendió Pomona.

\- Pero estamos hablando de Hermione... - replicó Ron.

 **Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape** **cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape** **cojeaba.**

\- ¿No se te escapa una eh? - preguntó, divertido, Severus.

\- ¡Claro que no! Estamos hablando de Harry... - replicó, por segunda vez, el pelirrojo.

 **Los tres chicos se apiñaron** **para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.**

\- No estaban incumpliendo ninguna regla esta vez... - aclaró, con una sonrisa, Minerva.

\- No te sientas decepcionado, cachorro... Seguro que rompes una regla a continuación... - fingió consolarlo el animago, haciendo reír a todos.

 **Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

\- No buscaba una excusa para castigaros... - protestó el pocionista, fingiendo indignación.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó el ojiverde, con cara de incredulidad.

\- Sí, estoy muy seguro listillo... - respondió Severus, dándole un cariñoso abrazo a su sobrino.

 **-¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

 **Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

\- Vaya chasco, ¿eh? - se burló Sirius.

\- Ríete ahora... Comprobarás por ti mismo lo agotador que es cuidar de la culebrilla... - se defendió el ojinegro.

\- No será para tanto... - discutió el ojigris.

\- Y que por mucho que lo vigiles siempre encuentre una grieta para meterse y verse en una situación de vida o muerte... - continuó el profesor de Pociones, ignorando al animago.

\- Siento habértelo hecho tan complicado, tío Sev... - se disculpó, con algo parecido a una pizca de arrepentimiento, el ojiverde.

\- Estás perdonado... - afirmó, con una sonrisa tierna, el ojinegro.

 **-Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio -dijoSnape-. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

\- Pensaba que teníais algo escondido dentro... - explicó Severus.

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, Hermione.

\- ¡Qué desconfiado! - se quejó Ron, con gesto de indignación.

\- A ver si va a ser verdad que nos tiene manía... - aventuró Harry, poniendo gesto de sorpresa.

Severus se dio cuenta que esos tres leones ya no le temían, había perdido el factor intimidación con ellos, pero no le importaba, porque esos tres niños lo miraban con cariño y eso era infinitamente mejor.

 **-Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla -murmuró Harry con furia,mientras Snape** **se alejaba cojeando-. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

\- Tenías razón.. Me la inventé... - se burló el pocionista, sacándole la lengua a los tres niños.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó Harry entre carcajadas.

 **-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho -dijo Ron con amargura.**

\- Lo siento, profesor Snape... - se disculpó el pelirrojo, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Lo entiendo señor Weasley, estaba enfadado... - dijo Severus, intentando que el león recuperase la sonrisa.

\- Ese no es motivo para desearle mal a nadie, hijo... - intervino su padre evitando poner tono de reproche, al ver el arrepentimiento sincero de su hijo pequeño.

\- Lo sé, papá... - asintió, con tristeza, el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»),**

\- Lily tampoco nos dejaba copiar a mi y James... - reveló Sirius.

\- No creo que eso fuera un problema para vosotros... - replicó Severus.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el animago.

\- Estoy seguro que un león demasiado blando os dejaba copiar sus deberes... - adivinó el pocionista.

\- Intentaba resistirme... Pero... - se excusó, con una débil disculpa, el hombre lobo.

 **pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

\- ¿Eso no es lo mismo que copiar? - preguntó Cedric, interrumpiéndose.

\- No, sólo les aviso cuando algo está mal... - explicó, con sencillez, la castaña.

 **Harry se sentía inquieto.**

\- Y eso... ¿debería preocuparnos? - preguntó el ojigris, mirando a su ahijado con cautela.

\- No lo creo... - sonrió, misterioso, el niño.

 **Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch,**

\- ¿Tan importante era? - bufó su padrino.

\- Sí, pero en realidad... Quería saber que le pasaba al tío Sev en la pierna... - confesó el azabache.

 **para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente.**

\- Por eso quería el libro... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Lo siento, entonces... Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estabas metido en ningún lío... - se disculpó el ojinegro.

 **¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?**

 **Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape** **si podía devolverle el libro.**

\- Un poco atrevido por su parte, ¿no le parece señor Potter? - rió el director, que se divertía mucho con las ideas de bombero del niño.

\- Supongo que no lo pensé mucho... - se encogió de hombros, el azabache, que cada vez demostraba más seguridad en si mismo.

Dumbledore llevaba días observándolo y no tenía ninguna duda, Harry era feliz. El reencuentro con su padrino y su tío, su reconciliación con su otro tío, su hermanamiento con los Weasley y estar rodeado de amigos y amigas había hecho que el niño hiciese grandes avances.

Avances que nadie había notado todavía, pero que ya empezaban a ser notables...

Charlie Weasley... Recordaba a ese muchacho de cuando había estudiado en Hogwarts... Había cambiado mucho... Se había llevado una agradable sorpresa con él... Y su relación con Harry era algo... Algo indescriptible... Desde hacía unos días había visto como unos lazos dorados entrelazaban al niño y a su nuevo profesor... Y esa unión podía ser la salvación del ojiverde...

Harry había encontrado por fin su felicidad, esa que tanto se merecía, y él mismo iba a dar hasta su vida para que nada ni nadie perturbase esa felicidad.

Mientras el director había dado rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, el resto había seguido escuchando a Cedric, y a los comentaristas claro.

 **-Yo no lo haría -dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape** **no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

\- ¡Bien pensado! - aplaudió Sirius.

 **Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra .¿Tal vez Snape** **había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo.**

\- ¿Pensabas entrar a robar el libro? - pregunto, con incredulidad, Lisa.

\- Mmmm... Supongo que si... - respondió, con timidez, el azabache.

\- ¡Estás loco! - exclamó, con admiración, Parvati.

 **Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

\- ¿Qué viste? - preguntó con curiosidad, Susan.

\- ¿Qué hacía Snape? - preguntó Fred.

\- Profesor Snape - lo corrigió Harry.

Y en ese mismo momento tres atronadoras carcajadas resonaron en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore y Hagrid que se habían pasado todo el curso corrigiendo al niño, y Severus que sabía de esas correcciones.

 **Snape** **y Filch** **estaban allí, solos. Snape** **tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

\- Evitemos los comentarios desagradables... - siseó Severus al ojigris..

\- No sé si podré aguantarme... - se burló Sirius.

\- Entonces, quizás yo pueda hablar de algo que me di cuenta ayer... - lo amenazó el pocionista, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que no querían que se supiese.

\- ¿De qué te diste cuenta tío Sev? - preguntó, con curiosidad, Harry.

\- De nada... - respondió, demasiado rápido, el animago.

\- Quizás sea mejor que todos nos aguantemos... - aseguró, sonrojándose, Remus.

 **Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre.**

\- ¿Estabas herido? - se preocupó Sirius.

\- Sólo era un pequeño mordisco... - respondió Severus, sorprendido por la preocupación del animago, que miraba sus piernas buscando alguna herida.

\- No es cierto, era una herida muy fea... - replicó el ojiverde, que también parecía preocupado al igual que Lupin, que lo miraba inquisitivo.

\- Pero ya está curada - aseguró alos tres el ojinegro, sintiendo un calorcito en su cuerpo, al sentirse querido por las tres personas que más le importaban, ahora, en su vida.

\- Eso lo comprobaré por mi misma - intervino Poppy.

\- Pero... - protestó, con gesto infantil, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

\- Lo espero en la enfermería después de comer... - ordenó, tajante, la enfermera.

\- Irá querida, Poppy... - prometió, con sonrisa torcida, el animago.

\- Claro que si... Y usted también... - sonrió Pomfrey.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - aulló el ojigris, con tono lastimero.

\- Porque ha estado diez años en Azkaban y necesita que lo revisen... - explicó, con impaciencia, Poppy.

\- Además tendrá que tomar algunas pociones, ¿no? - intervino, en justa venganza, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - asintió, con obviedad, la enfermera.

\- Yo se las prepararé... - se ofreció el ojinegro.

\- Eso me ayudaría mucho... - agradeció Pomfrey.

\- Es que a mi querido amigo Severus le encanta ayudar... - refunfuñó Sirius, dándole un codazo a su amigo serpiente.

 **Filch** **le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

 **Esa cosa maldita... -decía Snape-. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

\- Esos cuatro pudieron... - replicó, burlón, Sirius.

\- Si no hubiera sido por Harry... - negó con la cabeza Ron.

\- Sí, es el único que sabe reaccionar en esas situaciones - estuvo de acuerdo, Hermione.

\- Y el más valeroso de todos los leones... - añadió Neville.

 **Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

 **¡POTTER!**

\- Has estado lento ahí... - le reprochó su padrino.

\- Lo sé... - admitió, despreocupado, el niño.

 **El rostro de Snape** **estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

\- Lo último que quería que vieras... Sabía que tratarías de averiguar... - murmulló con fastidio, el pocionista.

\- ¿Por eso te enfadaste tanto? - entendió, ahora, el ojiverde.

\- Intentaba mantenerte a salvo... - respondió, con gesto de impotencia, el ojinegro.

 **-Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro -dijo.**

\- Eso si que es echarle cara... - rió Seamus.

\- ¡Me quedé en blanco! - se defendió Harry.

 **-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

\- Y Harry salió pitando... - adivinó Theo.

\- Lo hizo, sí... - rió Severus.

 **Harry se fue, antes de que Snape** **pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor.**

\- Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste tan rápido... - volvió a reír el pocionista.

\- Tu cara de querer matarme también ayudó... - replicó su sobrino.

\- Sí, esa cara suele activar la rapidez y agilidad... - asintió, como analizándolo, Padma.

\- Para huir cuanto antes... - agregó Lisa.

 **Subió corriendo la escalera.**

 **-¿Lo has conseguido? -preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos -.¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

\- Claro... ¿Cómo no ibas a contárselo a tus dos compinches? - rodó los ojos, Severus.

\- Pues ahora tiene muchos compinches... - lo defendió Cedric, recibiendo el respaldo de todos Los Guardianes.

\- Tendremos que idear una manera para poder comunicarnos rápidamente cuando estemos en nuestras casas... - intervino Draco.

\- Hermione y Theo la encontrarán... - aseguró Ron.

 **-¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? -terminó sin aliento-. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

\- El gran Harry Potter, el buscador más joven del siglo... Ha perdido su escoba en una apuesta.. - se burló su profesor de Pociones, haciendo que el pequeño león se pusiese rojo.

 **Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

 **-No, no puede ser -dijo-. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar e robar algo que Dumbledore** **está custodiando.**

\- Gracias por su apoyo, señorita Granger... - agradeció el ojinegro.

\- Bueno... Al final terminaron convenciéndome... - reconoció, avergonzada, la niña.

\- No adelantes nada.. - la riñó Ron, vengándose de los reclamos anteriores de la niña.

 **-De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido -dijo enfadado Ron-. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape** **es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

\- Veo que usted también tenía sus reservas, señor Weasley... - afirmó, con sarcasmo, Severus.

\- Buen-no... Todas las pruebas lo apuntaban a usted... - se defendió el pelirrojo.

\- No lo tortures más... - salió Harry en su ayuda.

 **Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir.**

\- Y como Harry siga pasando noches sin dormir... - mascó Remus, con desesperación.

\- Severus le hará una poción para dormir cada noche como un angelito - amenazó Sirius

\- Me parece una excelente idea... - aprobó el pocionista.

\- Pues a mi no... - protestó el ojiverde.

 **Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch** **en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape** **cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

\- ¿Qué cara tenía? - preguntó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

\- De dolor, mucho dolor... - afirmó, estremeciéndose al recordarlo, el niño.

\- ¿Y eso te preocupaba? - se sorprendió el ojinegro.

\- ¡Pues claro! No quería que te pasase nada malo... - replicó, el ojiverde, con seguridad.

\- Con todo lo que te hacía... ¿Y aún así te preocupabas por mí? - negó con una sonrisa, mirando a los merodeadores, el pocionista.

 **La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

\- Mmmm... Puedo oler esas salchichas... - interrumpió, olfateando al aire, Sirius

\- Deliciosas salchichas, querrás decir... - se relamió Ron.

\- Son tan apetitosas... - añadió, salivando, Blaise.

\- ¿En serio esto está pasando? - preguntó Hannah a su mejor amiga, al ver estado de trance de esos tres.

\- Ni idea, hace rato que he dejado de saber que es realidad o ficción... - le contestó Susan, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

 **-No quiero nada.**

\- Tienes que desayunar todos los días... - lo reprendió, con suavidad, Remus.

\- Y el doble antes de un partido... - añadió Sirius.

\- Ahora lo hago - aseguró el azabache.

 **-Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada -suplicó Hermione.**

 **-No tengo hambre.**

\- Te agradecemos el intento, Hermione... - agradeció el hombre lobo.

\- Sí, lástima que mi ahijado sea tan cabezón... - se lamentó el animago.

 **Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

 **-Harry, necesitas fuerza -dijo Seamus Finnigan-. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

\- ¡Qué comentario tan acertado! - afirmó, con ironía, el ojigris.

\- Lo siento, no quería ponerte más nervioso... - se disculpó Seamus.

\- No te preocupes, ya estaba más nervioso de antes... - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde.

 **-Gracias, Seamus -respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

\- Bueno, por lo menos tiene buen gusto para comer las salchichas... - aprobó el animago.

\- Y sólo por eso el chucho te perdona... - se burló Severus.

 **A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

\- Y eso muchos lo aprovechan para jugar sucio... - acusó Oliver, mirando mal a Flint.

\- Y otros para ligar... - dijeron algunos Ravenclaww.

\- Y otros para gastar bromas... - añadió Angelina mirando a los gemelos.

\- ¿Soy el único jugador atento al partido? - preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

\- Parece que sí... - contestó Draco, sorprendido.

 **Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers** **había estropeado.**

\- Era una pancarta genial - recordó, emocionado, el azabache.

\- Seguro que sí... - asintió el animago deseando poder haberla visto con sus propios ojos, ya que eso habría significado que habría visto el debut de su cachorro.

\- Estarás ahí en su próximo partido... Y en todos los que sigan - le susurró su lobito al oido, que lo conocía tan bien como para leerle el pensamiento.

 **Decía: «Potter; presidente»,**

\- Algún día habrá una que diga: Potter; Ministro... - aseguró Alastor, convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¡Espero que no! - negó, rápidamente, Harry.

\- ¡Yo también! Te volverías muy aburrido... - lo apoyó Dora.

 **y Dean,que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

\- Gracias a todos chicos... Significa mucho para nosotros el apoyo que le disteis a nuestro sobrino - agradeció Remus, con voz temblorosa.

\- El que nosotros no pudimos darle... - rumió, con amargura, Sirius.

\- Pero ahora ya estamos aquí, y podremos hacerlo... - lo consoló el castaño pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Nos parece bien... - asintió Dean.

\- Pero eso no significa que nosotros dejemos de apoyarlo... - añadió Neville.

\- No esperaba menos de vosotros... - sonrió el animago, feliz por los amigos que tenía su ahijado.

 **Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch** **(Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

\- Una vez jugaron de rosa... - reveló, con una atronadora carcajada, el ojigris.

\- ¡Cállate Black! - lo amenazó Severus.

\- ¿Me lo contarás? - suplicó Harry, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del animago y una mirada fulminante de su tío Sev.

 **Wood** **se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

\- ¿Silencio estando los gemelos? - preguntó Bill.

\- El silencio no durará mucho... - adivinó Charlie.

 **-Bueno, chicos -dijo.**

 **-Y chicas -añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

 **-Y chicas -dijo Wood-.**

\- Éste es el grande... - recitó Fred.

\- El que estábamos esperando... - continúo George.

\- Ese día también lo hicieron... - contó, con diversión, el ojiverde.

 **\- Éste es...-El grande -dijo Fred Weasley**

 **\- El que estábamos esperando** **-dijo George.**

 **-Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver -dijo Fred a ábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que tengáis que fastidiarlo... - los reprendió su madre.

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley, me he acostumbrado a ellos... - sonrió el capitán, con cariño.

 **-Callaos los dos -ordenó Wood-. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

\- Y así fue, no me equivocaba... - sonrió, con orgullo, Oliver.

\- Pero no ganamos la Copa... - se lamentaron los gemelos.

\- Por mi culpa... - asumió la culpa, de inmediato, Harry.

\- ¡No fue tu culpa! - gritó a la vez todo el equipo de quidditch

 **Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

 **-Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

\- Tenéis al mejor buscador, no necesitáis suerte... - interrumpió Charlie.

\- Tú eres mejor que yo... - replicó, con admiración y respeto, el azabache.

\- No es verdad... Tu brillas más que la snitch cuando te subes a tu escoba... - discutió el pelirrojo.

\- Eso viniendo de Charlie... Es una declaración... - río Bill, haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Cedric decidió echarles una mano, y tras mirarlos con una sonrisa comprensiva, continúo leyendo.

 **Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

\- Se te olvidará todo en cuanto te subas a tu escoba... - le prometió cierto pelirrojo, que estaba siempre atento a cualquier gesto del ojiverde.

\- Eso decía James... - asintió, esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en su amigo, el ojigris.

 **La señora Hooch** **hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo,esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

 **-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos -dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

\- ¿Es que se le ha olvidado que juegan Gryffindor y Slytherin? - preguntó el animago a la ojiamarilla.

\- No, no se me ha olvidado... Y a ellos tampoco deben olvidárseles las reglas sea cual sea su rival... - respondió, con tono amenazante, la profesora de vuelo.

 **Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año.**

\- Muy observador, Potter, porque eso es exactamente lo que hacía... - asintió la señora Hooch.

\- Me tiene manía... - la acusó Flint.

\- Eres tú el que les tiene manía a los otros jugadores... - replicó, severa, la profesora de vuelo.

\- Sólo a los que se cruzan en mi camino... - respondió, altanero, Marcus.

\- Veo que aún quedan algunos fantoches en tu casa, querido Severus... - refunfuñó Sirius.

\- Son una minoría... Así que tendrán que adaptarse... - lo tranquilizó, el ojinegro, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a ciertas serpientes.

 **Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente».**

 **Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

\- Entonces es cierto que te gustó... - sonrió, contento, Dean.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ya os lo dije, ¿recuerdas? - aseguró, enérgicamente, el pequeño buscador.

\- Sí, pero no sabíamos si era para hacernos sentir bien... - rió Neville.

 **-Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

 **Harry subió a su Nimbus** **2\. señora Hooch** **dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

\- ¿A qué ya estabas más tranquilo? - preguntó, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta, el dragonista.

\- Sí, todos los nervios se habían ido y me sentía... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Libre - terminó Charlie, por él.

\- Este parece un buen momento para una pausa antes de comer... - intervino Dumbledore.

Y ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para que muchos salieran al trote del Gran Comedor.

-o-

Severus y Sirius se encaminaron a regañadientes a la enfermería, habían decidido acabar con ese asunto cuanto antes.

Media hora después ambos salían sonrientes, y cargados de pociones curativas, de la severa revisión de Poppy.

\- ¿Qué te parece una bromita antes de comer? - propuso el animago.

\- ¿Para descargar tensión? - preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, el pocionista.

\- Podría decirse que sí... - sonrió el ojigris.

\- ¿Al monstruo de los caramelos? - interrogó, emocionado, el ojinegro.

\- Yo había pensado en Filch... Pero tengo que reconocer que tu día es mejor... - admitió Sirius, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Bueno.. Si es para una broma rápida Filch está bien... - afirmó el Slytherin.

\- Sí, puede que Dumby necesite algo más elaborado... - asintió el Gryffindor.

\- Puede que un lobo y una culebrilla quieran participar... - sugirió el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¡Me encanta el nuevo Severus! - lo aplaudió el animago.

\- Este Severus es más feliz de lo que había sido nunca... - reconoció, con una sonrisa, el ojinegro.

\- Y haremos que siga siéndolo... - prometió el ojigris.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dudó el pocionista.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sé que es complicado después de nuestro pasado... Pero aprenderás a confiar en mi... - aseguró Canuto.

\- Ya lo hago... - reveló el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

\- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Sí... El nuevo Severus es así de idiota... ¡Qué se le va a hacer! - rodó los ojos, el pocionista.

\- ¿Y el nuevo Severus quiere divertirse? - preguntó, con sonrisa traviesa, el animago.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! - asintió Snape.

\- Entonces te divertirás - prometió, con sonrisa torcida, el ojigris.

Sirius, como si un maestro de ceremonias se tratase, llevó al ojinegro a cometer su primera broma pesada, una broma sólo por pura diversión.

Diez minutos más tarde un perro salía corriendo a toda velocidad del despacho del celador, una serpiente lo esperaba escondido en una esquina con una cuerda en la mano, listo para tirar.

El enorme perro negro ladró al pasar por su lado, Severus habría jurado que ese ladrido era una carcajada del animago, esa era la señal, así que tiró de la cuerda y salió corriendo tras el perro.

El caldero que colgaba del techo, y que casualmente estaba unido a la cuerda que sujetaba Snape, se volcó empapando a Filch con un liquido de color vomito, quien tosió atragantándose al intentar escupirlo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el celador, empezó a sufrir diversas transformaciones, un león y una serpiente observaban la escena, escondidos, desternillándose de risa.

Unos minutos más tarde volvieron al Gran Comedor, aún riéndose, y se sentaron con Lupin y Harry, que hablaban entretenidos sobre hechizos.

-o-

 _Quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que se han ido incorporando..._

 _Espero que lleguemos todos juntos al final del libro..._

 _Y como siempre, gracias a todos por leer..._


	30. Quidditch Parte 2

**QUIDDITCH Parte 2**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita, así como los personajes salieron de la cabeza de J.K Rowling, lo que sobra es mi humilde aportación...**_

-o-

 _Y aquí estamos con otro capitulo más por delante..._

 _A ver lo que sale..._

-o-

\- ¿Vamos a nuestro lugar? - preguntó Cedric a sus amigos, con urgencia, en cuanto el director los despidió.

\- ¿El libro? - adivinó Neville.

\- Sí, deprisa.. - asintió el tejón.

\- Vamos... - apuró a todos el ojiverde, muerto de la curiosidad.

Todos Los Guardianes se dirigieron al lago, dónde se pusieron cómodos, sentándose algunos apoyados sobre los arboles, otros apoyados en algunos, y unos pocos más tumbados sobre la hierba.

\- ¿Qué hizo el libro? - rompió el silencio el azabache.

\- Fue raro al principio... Un montón de imágenes aparecieron de la nada en mi cabeza... - divagó Cedric.

\- ¿Y qué imágenes viste? - preguntó Ron.

\- No las recuerdo todas.. Eran confusas y fueron sólo unos segundos... - respondió, con tono de disculpa, el tejón.

\- No importa, seguro que las recordarás más adelante... - lo tranquilizó Penélope.

\- ¿Y qué recuerdas ahora? - interrogó Draco.

\- Nos vi a nosotros... Estábamos en el castillo... Y había una guerra... - reveló el buscador de los tejones.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendieron algunos.

\- Eramos más mayores... - añadió Diggory.

\- ¿Viejos? - preguntó, con gesto de horror, Pansy.

\- No... Vosotros todavía estabais en Hogwarts... Teníais el uniforme... - negó Cedric.

\- ¿Una guerra en Hogwarts? - se horrorizó Padma.

\- Bueno... Tampoco es una sorpresa, ¿no? - se encogió de hombros, la tranquila Hannah.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - se extrañó Justin.

\- Lo dijo la carta... Una guerra se librará... - contestó por ella, Hermione.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que íbamos a evitar eso? - preguntó Blaise, confuso.

\- La carta nunca dijo que evitaríamos esa guerra... - replicó Harry.

\- Pero... - discutió Seamus.

\- La carta hablaba de evitar muertes injustas y seguramente totalmente innecesarias... - reveló el azabache.

\- ¿Hay alguna muerte necesaria? - preguntó, con pesar, Susan.

\- La de V-Voldemort-t... - contestó, vacilando un poco , Theo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo - aplaudió Harry, abrazando al Slytherin, que lo abrazo también, sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ganaremos la guerra sin derramar sangre - prometió Hermione.

\- ¡Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido jamás! - celebró Harry.

\- Y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de ti... - rió Ron.

\- Sois los mejores amigos del mundo - declaró, con orgullo, la niña.

\- ¿Soy el único que tiene hambre? - preguntó, de repente, Blaise.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! - afirmó rápidamente Ron, echando a correr tras el moreno, que se dirigía raudo y veloz hacia el castillo.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguirlos... - anunció Daphne, riendo.

\- Sí, cuando acabe el capitulo seguiremos hablando - asintió Cedric.

Todos volvieron al Gran Comedor y Harry vio a Lupin hablando con los autores.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ambos se sentaron y charlaron, a la espera de que Sirius y Severus volviesen de su revisión con Poppy.

-o-

Bill había sacado a Charlie a dar un paseo por los jardines, ya que notaba al futuro profesor un poco tenso, con la excusa de hablarle de algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el dragonista.

\- Eso me preguntaba yo... - jugueteó el mayor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Vamos Bill! ¡No estoy para tus estúpidos juegos! - se molestó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué te pasa? - sugirió el pelilargo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y amigo.

\- No es nada, se me pasará... - negó, nervioso, el segundo de los Weasley.

\- Venga Charls, sabes que a mí puedes contarlo... - lo empujó, con complicidad, Bill.

El dragonista suspiró mirando a su hermano, que lo miraba con preocupación y se rindió.

\- Sé que es una tontería y que está bien pero... - empezó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Te pone nervioso este partido... - adivinó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nos hablaron de ese partido? - preguntó, tras asentir, Charlie.

\- ¡Claro! Como crees que he adivinado lo qué te pasa... Yo también estoy preocupado... - reveló el ex cazador de los leones.

\- No sé si voy a ser capaz de soportar la lectura de hoy... - confesó el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Sé como te sientes... Bueno... No exactamente... Lo mío es distinto... - divagó el pelilargo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó, sin entender nada, el ojiazul.

\- De nada... No me hagas caso, sólo divagaba... - le quitó importancia, a sus sospechas, Bill.

\- Pues ahora necesito que te centres y seas mi hermano mayor, que me detengas si ves que voy a hacer alguna tontería... - suplicó el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.

\- Te lo prometo... Pero intenta pensar en un plan B... Ya sabes, por si acaso... - recomendó el trabajador de Gringgots.

\- No tengo plan B... - afirmó, con pesadumbre, Charlie.

\- Pues cuando lean... eso... prueba a mirar al enano... - sugirió el pelilargo.

\- ¿Y eso me ayudará? - se interesó, inmediatamente, el dragonista.

\- Claro, él tiene ese don... El de calmarte... - aseguró, convencido, Bill.

\- Y no sólo a mi... Mira al resto... Sirius, Remus, Snape... - replicó el ex buscador de los leones.

\- Con ellos usa otro don... - discutió el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó el ojiazul.

\- ¿No te has fijado que cada vez que pasa un rato a solas con ellos...? - respondió, con otra pregunta, el mayor de los Weasley.

\- Ya sé por donde vas... Es como si les sanase las heridas... - interrumpió el dragonista.

\- Harry es un enano muy completo... - aseguró el pelilargo.

\- ¡Ya lo creo! Habla con los animales, cura almas y viejas heridas, vuela mejor que un pájaro... - enumeró Charlie.

\- Y es un líder y un superviviente... - sonrió Bill, pensando en su valeroso hermanito.

\- Lo ha pasado tan mal... - dijo triste, el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Pero no lo hará nunca más... Todos cuidaremos del enano... - prometió el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Y Voldemort? - preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, el ojiazul.

\- Lo protegeremos, no podrá acercarse a él... - juró el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- Está bien... Volvamos... - sonrió Charlie, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a su hermano mayor.

-o-

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en el gran comedor, Dumbledore levitóel libro, de nuevo, para que el tejón terminase de leer el capitulo del día.

Cedric agarró el libro y, otra vez, una serie de imágenes, algunas borrosas, asaltaron su mente.

El buscador de los tejones respiró hondo, tratando de acomodar sus ideas y comenzó a leer.

 **-Y la quaffle** **es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

\- Ahora ya sabemos quien es el que utiliza el quidditch para ligar... - interrumpió Dora.

\- No lo decíamos por él... - negaron algunos Ravenclaw.

\- Pero encaja en papel también... - rió Penélope.

 **-¡JORDAN!**

 **-Lo siento, profesora.**

\- No lo sentía en absoluto... - negó con la cabeza Minerva.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - admitió Lee.

 **El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¡Como si sirviese de algo! - se quejó la profesora.

\- No siempre lo hago adrede... - replicó el moreno.

\- Parece sincero esta vez... - sonrió el director.

 **-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint** **se apodera de la quaffle** **y allá va... Flint** **vuela como un águila...está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood** **de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle...**

\- ¡Chúpate esa! - se burló Fred del capitán de Slytherin.

\- ¡Oli Oli Oli es cojonudo...! - empezó a cantar George.

\- ¡Como Oli no hay ninguno...! - terminó el equipo de los leones.

\- Gracias equipo... - agradeció Wood.

 **Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger** **en la nuca...**

\- Sí que dolió sí... - asintió la cazadora con una mueca de dolor.

\- Esa la especialidad de Flint... - siseó una Slytherin de quinto año

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Lastimar a las chicas... - respondió otra chica serpiente.

 **La quaffle** **en poder de Slytherin... Adrian** **Pucey** **cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos...**

\- Y te haces llamar nuestro mejor amigo! - fingieron indignarse los gemelos.

\- Lo siento... ¡Es que sois iguales! - se disculpó riendo Oliver.

\- No lo son... - negó el ojiverde.

 **bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina...el guardián Bletchley** **se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

\- Angie, Angie, Angie es cojonuda... - empezó de nuevo su cántico, George.

\- Como Angie no hay ninguna! - terminó, otra vez, el equipo de Gryffindor.

\- No hacía falta... - agradeció la morena, sonrojándose.

\- Claro que sí... - aseguró, con una tierna sonrisa, George.

 **Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

\- Hay que saber perder... - aconsejó Sirius.

\- ¿Me enseñas? - pidió Draco.

\- Yo no sé... Pídele ayuda a Severus... - respondió, con malicia, el animago.

\- ¿Me estás llamando perdedor? - preguntó, poniéndose serio, el pocionista.

\- No, sólo intento meterte en apuro... Tú tampoco sabes perder... - se burló el ojigris.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - respondió el ojinegro, soltando una carcajada.

 **-Venga, dejadme sitio.**

\- ¿Quién es? - interrogó Sirius, curioso.

\- No sé, no estaba allí... - respondió, con burla, el azabache.

 **-¡Hagrid!**

\- ¡Ehh! A nuestros partidos no venías... - se quejó el ojigris.

\- Siii... Buenoooo... Es que... Vosotros no sois Harry... - explicó el semigigante.

\- Lo que es una suerte para la culebrilla... - añadió Severus.

 **Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

 **-Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña -dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello-. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

\- Veía vuestros partidos desde la cabaña - argumentó Hagrid.

\- Ya... Pero a Harry querías verlo cerca... - replicó el animago, fingiéndose ofendido.

\- ¡Eso es! - asintió con sinceridad el guardián de las llaves, sin captar la ironía de Sirius.

 **-No -dijo Ron-. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

 **-Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo -dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos** **en la manchita que era Harry.**

\- ¡Qué bien te conoce Hagrid! - fingió sorprenderse Sirius.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Harry es un buen chico! - lo defendió Hagrid.

\- Un buen chico... Que es muy hábil para meterse en líos... - añadió Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

\- Es un buen plan, así se mantendrá alejado de las bludgers... - aprobó Remus.

\- Esa era la idea - asintió Oliver.

 **-Manténte** **apartado hasta que veas la snitch -le había dicho queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

\- Ni que te atacaran tampoco... - añadió el capitán de los leones.

\- Empieza a gustarme como piensas... - aplaudió el animago.

\- Me alegro mucho... - celebró, con alivio, Wood.

 **Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;**

\- ¡No deberíais llevar vuestros relojes! - rugió Bill.

\- ¡Os lo he dicho mil veces! - los acusó Oliver.

\- Chicos... El quidditch es muy serio... Deberíais seguir las reglas... - aconsejó Sirius, haciendo que todo el comedor lo mirase alucinando.

\- Lo haremos... - prometieron los gemelos a su ídolo merodeador.

 **en otro, una bludger** **decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley** **salió a atraparla.**

\- ¡Bien hecho Freddy! - aplaudió, con orgullo, Percy.

\- ¡Gracias Pers! - agradeció Fred.

\- ¿Pero ese no era yo? - dudó George.

\- No, era Fred... - discutió el azabache.

\- Si Harry dice que era yo... - empezó Fred, con una sonrisa.

\- Es que eres tú... - terminó George, con idéntica sonrisa.

 **-¿Está todo bien, Harry? -tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger** **con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

\- Me tienen manía... - se quejó Marcus.

\- Pobrecito - lo consoló una serpiente.

 **-Slytherin toma posesión -decía Lee Jordan-. El cazador Pucey** **esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley** **y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

\- ¡¿Para qué dices nada?! - gruñó Sirius.

\- ¡Se me escapó! - se defendió

\- Yo comentaré los partidos a partir de ahora - decidió el animago.

\- O yo... - discutió Charlie, que seguía muy callado.

\- ¡Yo me lo pedí primero! - replicó el ojigris.

\- Que elija Harry - intervino Dora.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra meterlo en ese apuro! - los amenazó Remus.

\- Mmmm... ¡Elijo a Bill! - decidió el ojiverde.

\- ¡Gracias enano! - agradeció el pelirrojo, abrazando a su hermanito.

\- Así tendrás que venir a mis partidos... - manipuló el pequeño buscador.

\- Habría venido igual... - admitió, guiñándole un ojo, Bill.

 **Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian** **Pucey** **dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

\- ¡Fue por ti! ¡Perdimos por tu culpa! - lo acusó Flint.

\- ¡No es verdad! - negaron algunos miembros del equipo de las serpientes.

\- No le hagas caso, no fue tu culpa... - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Adrian.

 **Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence** **Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

\- Claro... ¿Para qué seguir jugando? - bufó Bill.

\- Ver coger la snitch a Harry era más... - explicó Angelina.

\- Emocionante... - la ayudó Alicia.

 **Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors** **de las tribunas...**

\- ¿Por que estaban furiosos? - preguntó Dora.

\- ¿No atrapaste la snitch? - interrogó Sirius.

\- Digamos que me topé con un obstáculo... - sonrió el ojiverde.

 **Marcus Flint** **había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

\- ¡TÚ SUCIA RATA! - rugió el ojigris.

\- Y-yooo-oo... - tartamudeó Marcus.

\- Calmése señor Black... - pidió el director.

\- Sí, confiaremos en el karma - añadió Lupin, agarrando a su chucho de la mano, para calmarlo.

 **-¡Falta! -gritaron los Gryffindors.**

\- Lo mataré... - juró Sirius.

\- Y yo te ayudaré... Pero dejemos que primero seas un hombre libre... - prometió Severus.

\- Está bien... - accedió el animago, calmándose de nuevo.

 **La señora Hooch** **le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada,como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! - se quejó Kingsley.

-Sobre todo porque habría sido genial que el partido se terminase en ese momento... - pensó para sí, Hermione.

 **Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

 **-¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

\- ¿Tarjeta roja? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Cedric, dejando de leer.

\- Está hablando de fútbol - explicó Theo, que había tenido una interesante conversación con Dean sobre este deporte.

\- Sí, es un deporte muggle muy emocionante... - añadió Blaise, al que también, el león había hablado de las maravillas de dicho deporte.

\- Pero no tanto como el quidditch... - sonrió a ambos Dean.

 **-Esto no es el fútbol, Dean -le recordó Ron-. No se puede echar a lo s jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

\- Y cómo sabes que en el fútbol pueden expulsar a los jugadores si no sabes qué es una tarjeta roja... - preguntó confuso Harry.

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? - barboteó Ron, más confuso todavía.

\- Nada, es igual... - negó con la cabeza, el ojiverde, haciendo una seña a Cedric para que continuase leyendo.

 **Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

 **-Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint** **ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

\- Claro... Si se trata de su Harry pueden cambiar las reglas... - se burló, con malicia, Ernie.

\- Mi Harry podría haberse hecho daño... - replicó Hagrid, enfadado.

 **A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

\- Bueno... Eso es normal... - admitió Millicent.

\- ¡No te pongas de su parte! - le gritó una chica serpiente de último año.

\- Trato de ponerme en su lugar... - se defendió la niña.

\- Esa es la mejor manera de vivir, señorita Bullstrode, la felicito por su cambio... - aplaudió el anciano.

\- Gracias, director Dumbledore... - agradeció, sonrojada, la pequeña serpiente.

 **-Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

 **-¡Jordan! -lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¡Tiene razón! - protestó Sirius.

\- Pero no necesitabamos que echara más leña al fuego - replicó Minerva.

\- Los profesores a veces debemos ser bomberos... - explicó Filius.

\- Aunque queramos dar alguna que otra patada en el culo... - añadió Pomona.

 **-Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

 **-¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

\- Nuestro jefe de casa nos habría apoyado... - interrumpió Terence Higgs.

\- Por eso Minerva es mejor que yo... - repuso el pocionista.

\- Gracias Severus... - le sonrió la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint** **casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

\- ¿Siempre se tiene que salir con la suya? - preguntó la profesora, exasperada.

\- No suelo hacerlo muy a menudo cuando se trata de usted... - replicó, con el ceño fruncido, Lee.

\- ¡Es que nadie puede con Minnie! - rió Sirius.

 **Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas.**

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el animago.

\- Mi primer partido de quiditch... - le recordó su ahijado.

\- La escoba se volvió loca... - añadió Ron, con el rostro pálido.

 **Nunca había experimentado nada ó de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo.**

\- ¡Bájate de ella inmediatamente! - ordenó, sin sentido, el ojigris.

\- Eso ya paso... - intentó explicar el ojiverde, pero su padrino y su tío Moony parecían estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

\- No te preocupes, enseguida estarán bien... - lo tranquilizó Severus, abrazándolo de manera protectora y paternal, al ver la mirada angustiada del niño.

 **Pero las Nimbus** **2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes.**

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - exclamó Dora.

\- Lo mataré... mataré al que intentó tirarlo de la escoba.. - juró Charlie, entre dientes.

\- Creo que ya está muerto... - replicó Bill.

\- Pues lo volveré a matar... - aseguró el dragonista, con una llama furiosa en sus ojos color cielo.

 **Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood** **que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control.**

\- ¿Fuera de control? - se asustó Dora.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir para que termine rápido? - suplicó Charlie.

\- Perdona... - se disculpó la metamorfaga, al ver la cara de angustia de su amigo.

 **No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

\- ¿Es que nadie va a ayudarte? - preguntó, furioso, Kingsley.

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía... - explicó Severus.

\- ¿A qué estabais mirando? - los increpó el ojigris.

 **Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

 **-Slytherin en posesión... Flint** **con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger** **le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

\- ¡Y eso que importa! - se molestó Sirius.

\- No importa nada en absoluto... - negó Remus, enfadado y preocupado.

\- Pero entonces no lo sabíamos... - explicó, con tono cansado, el ojinegro.

 **Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

\- ¿Qué coño estabais mirando? - gritó Sirius.

\- Es que estaba muy alto... - se defendió Hermione.

\- Apenas se veía... - añadió Ron.

 **-No sé qué está haciendo Harry -murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares-. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

\- Con Potty todo puede ser... - intentó aliviar la tensión, Draco.

\- Y eso será nuestra perdición... - asintió, con dramatismo, el profesor de Pociones.

 **De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía la multitud jadeó.**

\- ¡Por fin os dais cuenta! - aplaudió, irónico, el ojigris.

\- Todo el curso acosándolo y ahora que os necesita... - añadió, con rabia, Alastor, otro que también había permanecido extrañamente callado.

\- Lo sentimos... - se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del comedor.

 **La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

\- ¡JODER! - gritó Sirius, totalmente histérico.

Las mujeres adultas de la sala lo miraron para recriminarle su lenguaje, pero al ver su cara no pudieron decirle nada.

Sirius se mordía las uñas, mientras miraba preocupado a Harry de manera automática cada cinco segundos, la lividez de su rostro era directamente proporcional a su desesperación.

 **-¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint** **le cerró el paso? -susurró Seamus.**

\- Él no ha podido hacerlo - murmuró, con un hilo de voz, el animago.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un alcornoque! - siseó Severus.

\- Severussss... - lo reprendió Minerva, guiñandole un ojo cuando éste la miró.

 **-No puede ser -dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa-. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus** **2.000.**

\- Una respuesta muy sabia, mi querido amigo - lo felicitó el director.

\- Y un poco más educada que la de Severus - ronroneó Minerva, divertida.

\- Pues yo prefiero la del murciélago... - lo apoyó el animago.

 **Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

\- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó Terry.

\- Al culpable - adivinó Theo, admirado.

 **-¿Qué haces? -gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

 **-Lo sabía -resopló Hermione-. Snape... Mira.**

\- ¿De qué habla? - interrogó Remus.

\- Ahora lo verás... - respondió, lacónico, el pocionista.

 **Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frentea** **ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

\- ¿Era el contramaleficio, verdad? - preguntó Sirius, intentando impregnar de seguridad y confianza a sus palabras todo lo posible.

\- Sí, pero no fue lo que lo salvó... - asintió el ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué fue entonces? - interrogó el hombre lobo.

\- No tengo ni idea... Pero pronto lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad? - respondió el pocionista, mirando al trío de leones.

\- Sí, supongo que se sabrá... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- ¡Oh no! - se horrorizó, de repente, la castaña.

\- Te protegeremos... - le susurró Ron.

\- No pasa nada, Hermione, el tío Sev no se enfadará... - la tranquilizó Harry en voz baja.

\- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! - negó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ron! - lo miró mal el pequeño buscador.

\- Lo siento... Te protegeremos, ¿verdad Harry? - prometió el ojiazul.

\- Claro que si... Pero no hará falta... - asintió, con tono cansado, el azabache.

 **-Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba -dijo Hermione.**

\- Lo siento, yo... - se disculpó la niña.

\- Está disculpada... - sonrió el ojinegro.

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer?**

 **-Déjamelo a mí.**

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Snape mirando fijamente a la castaña.

\- Y-yoo... Y-yoo... - tartamudeó Hermione.

 **Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.**

\- No me caí - aseguró Harry.

\- Y atrapó la snitch - añadió Seamus.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda la snitch! - gritó Sirius, haciendo que el irlandés se encogiese en su asiento.

 **Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley** **volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas.**

\- Muchas gracias por eso, chicos... - agradeció Remus.

\- Sí, contad con mi apoyo "para todo" a partir de ahora... - añadió el animago, remarcando el para todo.

\- Puede que sus pociones dejen de caerseme accidentalmente... - anunció el ojinegro.

\- ¡Severus! - exclamó Minerva, ocultando una carcajada.

 **Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volaren** **círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía.**

\- ¡Te lo dijimos! - gritaron los gemelos, mirando a Harry.

\- Y os creí... No necesitaba pruebas... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Sois los mejores - susurró Charlie, abrazando a sus traviesos hermanos.

 **Marcus Flint** **cogió la quaffle** **y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

\- Hay que ser rastrero... - rosmó Sirius.

\- Me pareció divertido en ese momento... - admitió Draco.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Estoy demasiado ocupado preocupándome... No tengo tiempo para divertirme... - negó el rubio.

 **-Vamos, Hermione -murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

 **Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell**

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta - susurró la niña a sus mejores amigos.

\- Eso si es gracioso... - sonrió el azabache.

\- Mejor no te rías... Serías el único en hacerlo... - intervino Ron.

\- Sí... Sería un poco sospechoso... - asintió la castaña.

\- ¿Podemos continuar? - preguntó Cedric, sobresaltando a los tres leones, que habían estado hablando en susurros todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, c-claro... - tartamudeó el pelirrojo avergonzado.

 **y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

 **Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape.**

Severus se había levantado en el momento que escuchó que Hermione derribaba al "traidor deletreador", y se acercó hasta ella para estrecharla en un abrazo de gratitud eterna.

\- Nunca más volveré a llamarle sabelotodo insufrible - prometió el profesor de Pociones, todavía abrazando a la niña.

\- Pero profesor Snape... ¿Lo ha escuchado? - se extrañó la castaña.

\- Claro que lo he escuchado... - asintió el ojinegro.

\- Le prendí fuego a su túnica... - repitió la pequeña leona.

\- Después de atropellar a Quirrell... - añadió Severus.

\- ¡Ah claro! Eso puso a Harry a salvo... - entendió Hermione.

\- Y por eso... - continuó el pocionista alzando sus cejas de manera interrogativa.

\- No me va castigar - adivinó la castaña.

\- Y no... - siguió el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Está enfadado conmigo? - aventuró la niña, más por deseo que por confianza en que fuera la respuesta correcta.

\- Como verán... Ella no es una alcornoque... - anunció a todo el Gran Comedor, un sonriente Severus Snape.

 **El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo.**

\- ¡Y muy bien! ¡Un trabajo impecable! - la felicitó Filius.

 **Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna.**

 **Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

\- Al final si lo supo... - rió Pansy.

\- Sí, pero no fue para nada como me lo había imaginado... - aseguró Hermione.

\- Te dije que no se enfadaría... - rió el azabache.

\- Parece que eres el único que tiene fe en mi... - sonrió Severus al ojiverde.

\- Ya no - dijeron Los Guardianes.

\- Cuentas con nosotros también - dijeron los merodeadores, poniendo cada uno, una mano sobre su hombro.

 **Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

\- ¡Por fín está a salvo! - respiró con alivio, Charlie, que había estado con el corazón en un puño desde que habían empezado a leer..

\- No respires mucho... El enano se meterá en otro lío antes de terminar el día... - replicó Bill, que empezaba a pensar que nunca volvería a disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

\- Shhh... Déjame disfrutar del momento... - se quejó el ojiazul.

 **-¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! -dijo Ron.**

 **Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid** **aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

\- Lo siento Harry... No hice nada para ayudarte... - se disculpó, avergonzado, el castaño.

\- No te preocupes... Yo tampoco habría sabido que hacer... - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- Tú siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer... - replicó Ron.

 **Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

\- Y así cogí mi primera snitch... Esta... - interrumpió el ojiverde, sacando dicha snitch de su bolsillo.

\- ¡La tienes! - gritaron muchos en el comedor, admirados.

 **-¡Tengo la snitch! -gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

\- ¿Confusión total? Yo mejor lo llamaría caos total... - replicó Daphne.

 **-No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga -todavía gritaba Flint** **veinte minutos más tarde.**

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Kingsley al capitán de las serpientes.

\- Que hicieron trampas... - respondió, claramente intimidado, Marcus.

 **Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla**

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó el animago.

\- Simplemente usó todos sus recursos... - asintió Remus.

 **y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado.**

\- Claro... Para humillarnos... - siseó Higgs.

\- No era para humillaros... ¡Estaba contento porque mi equipo había ganado! - protestó Lee.

\- ¿No lo estarías tú en su lugar? - preguntó Cedric.

\- Supongo que sí... - reconoció el Slytherin.

 **Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.**

\- ¡Vaya paliza! - se burló Sirius al oido de Severus.

\- No jugastéis mal... Sin contarlo a él, claro... - reconoció Oliver.

\- Señor Wood... - lo interrumpió, severa, Minerva.

\- Harry estaba en peligro y él se dedicó a pasearse con la quaffle tan tranquilo... - protestó el capitán de los leones.

\- Es cierto ni si quiera Oliver pensó en el partido cuando vio a nuestro niño en peligro... - lo defendió Angelina.

\- Y estamos hablando de Oliver... - añadió Katie.

 **Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

\- Porque Harry prefiere las celebraciones más íntimas - afirmó Ron.

\- ¿Como que celebraciones mas intimas? - se atragantó Charlie.

\- Si, ya sabes... Sin mucha gente... - explicó, con inocencia, Hermione.

 **-Era Snape -explicaba Ron-. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

\- Soy una mala influencia para ti... - se lamentó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Tonterías! - dijeron Harry y Severus al mismo tiempo.

 **-Tonterías -dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

\- ¿Es esto un deja vu? - preguntó, sonriendo, Remus.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir.**

\- Por dónde empezar... - interrumpió la castaña.

\- Eso era el verdadero problema... - añadió el ojiverde.

 **Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

\- Porque eres noble - afirmó el hombre lobo, con evidente orgullo.

\- No, porque Hagrid no se merece que le mienta - replicó el azabache.

\- ¿Y eso no es ser noble? - preguntó, rodando los ojos, Severus.

 **-Descubrimos algo sobre él -dijo a Hagrid-. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

\- Tiene su lógica... - asintió el ojinegro.

\- Pero me equivoqué - se lamentó el pequeño león.

\- Los tres nos equivocamos... - rectificó Hermione.

\- Eso no importa... - negó Alastor.

\- ¿Ah no? - lo miró mal el ojiverde.

\- Lo importante es que no te quedaste de brazos cruzados - explicó el autor, con algo muy parecido a la ternura en su voz.

 **Hagrid dejó caer la tetera**

 **.-¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? -dijo.**

\- Que tiene tres cabezas... - interrumpió Ron.

\- Con tres enormes bocas... - añadió Neville.

\- Y las tres muerden... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Doy fe de ello... - afirmó el pocionista.

 **-¿Fluffy?**

 **-Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore** **para guardar..**

\- Ahí va el primer desliz.. - rió Sirius.

\- ¿Cuántos más tendrá? - le siguió la broma el ojinegro.

\- No me gusta que apostéis sobre Hagrid... - los amonestó Harry.

\- ¿No veis que se siente mal? - lo apoyó Charlie.

 **.-¿Sí?-dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

\- Demasiado evidente - negó, con superioridad, el animago.

\- Estaba un poco ansioso... - se disculpó, despeinándose nervioso, el azabache.

 **-Bueno, no me preguntéis más -dijo con rudeza Hagrid-. Es un secreto.**

\- Eso es lo peor que podías haber dicho... - negó, con sonrisa traviesa, Charlie.

\- ¿Así tratas de convencerlo? Vas muy mal... - rió Bill.

 **-Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

\- ¿Es el murciélago un ladrón de guante blanco? - preguntó Sirius, divertido.

\- ¿No será de calcetín blanco? - replicó Severus, al que cada vez se le veía más en sintonía con el animago, haciendo que sacase su lado más payaso.

 **-Tonterías -repitió Hagrid-. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

\- Gracias Hagrid, pero que sea profesor no tiene nada que ver... - discutió el profesor de Pociones.

\- Ahora lo sé... - asintió el semigigante.

 **-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? -gritó Hermione.**

\- De murciélago de calcetín blanco a... - empezó Remus, con una sonrisa merodeadora, mirando a su alma gemela.

\- ¿Murciélago derribador de escobas? - continúo él, su chucho juguetón.

\- No sé yo... - dudó Severus.

 **Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

\- Y los de hoy también... - reconoció la castaña.

\- Me alegro, señorita Granger... - admitió el ojinegro.

 **-Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

\- Supongo que aún no había llegado a la parte de los contramaleficios... - reconoció, avergonzada, la castaña.

\- Entonces no se preocupe, señorita Granger... Su único problema es la edad... - replicó el pocionista.

\- ¿La edad? - preguntó, sin entender, la niña.

\- Sí, solo necesito unos años más para adquirir sabiduría... - sonrió el ojinegro.

 **-Os digo que estáis equivocados -dijo ofuscado Hagrid-. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. ..**

\- No te molestes amigo... - dijo Severus - No podrás convencerlos...

\- No me gustan las acusaciones injustas - escupió, con desagrado, Hagrid.

\- Eso le trae malos recuerdos a nuestro enorme amigo... - explicó Dumbledore.

 **¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno!**

\- Gracias Hagrid... - agradeció Severus.

\- Sé que eres un buen chico... - sonrió el entrañable gran león.

\- Y hasta empieza a ser divertido... - rió Sirius.

 **Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore** **y Nicolás Flamel...**

\- ¡Oh no! - se lamentó Severus.

\- Lo siento profesor Dumbledore... Recogeré mis cosas cuando se pueda salir del castil... - afirmó, el guardián de las llaves, agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Y a dónde te vas de vacaciones querido amigo? - interrogó, sonriente, Dumbledore.

\- ¿De vacaciones? - preguntó, confuso, el semigigante.

\- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa, a que sí padrino? - lo invitó, de inmediato, el ojiverde.

\- Claro, Hagrid siempre será bien recibido en nuestra casa - asintió Sirius.

\- Serás nuestro invitado... - estuvo de acuerdo, Severus.

\- Tal vez podríamos enseñarte algunos hechizos... - añadió, hospitalario, Remus.

\- Pero yo... Ya no viviré en Hogwarts... - lo interrumpió Hagrid.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Porque cometí el peor error y Dumbledore debe despedirme... - explicó el guardabosques.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - gritaron los merodeadores y el pocionista.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - protestó el trío de leones.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - rugieron Bill y Charlie.

\- ¡Qué tontería es esa! - exclamó Minerva.

\- ¡No lo permitiremos! - aseguraron, Los Guardianes, que sabían lo importante que era Hagrid para el trío de leones.

\- Gracias a todos por evitarme las palabras... - agradeció el anciano antes de dirigirse a el semigigante - ¿Los has escuchado verdad? Todos te esperamos aquí el uno de Septiembre...

\- Y-yo... G-gra-c-cias... - agradeció, entre lagrimones, el semigigante.

 **-¡Ah! -dijo Harry-. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel** **que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

\- Eres cruel con el pobre Hagrid... - lo riñó, suavemente, Remus.

\- Lo siento... Sólo quería desentrañar el misterio... - se disculpó, con una sonrisa inocente, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Crees que sería legal llevarlo con correa? - preguntó, de pronto, el ojigris a su lobito.

\- ¡Sirius! - lo reprendieron el castaño y el pocionista.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pretendéis que no se meta en líos entonces? - replicó, alzando sus cejas, el animago.

\- Seguro que hay correas bonitas... - afirmó, tras pensarlo unos segundos, Severus.

 **Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

\- Se acabó... - dijo Cedric, cerrando el libro y acariciándolo suavemente.

-o-

Dumbledore los despidió hasta la cena, después de recuperar el libro de las manos del Hufflepuff, y todos se dispersaron rápidamente.

Harry se llevó a los merodeadores y a su tío Sev casi a rastras, quería hablar algo con ellos cuanto antes.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar cachorro? - preguntó Sirius, en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

\- De los libros... En concreto del que estamos leyendo... - respondió, con seriedad, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - se preocupó Remus, de inmediato.

\- Vosotros... - reveló el azabache.

\- ¿Nosotros? - se sorprendió Severus.

\- Sí, no me gusta veros tan nerviosos... - confesó el niño.

\- Nos preocupan tus aventuras... - explicó el animago.

\- Lo que estamos leyendo ya ha pasado así que por favor... ¿Podríais intentar divertiros un poco? - pidió, con tono de suplica, Harry.

\- Saber que has estado en peligro tantas veces no es nada divertido... - refunfuñó el pocionista.

\- Pero estoy aquí, sano y salvo... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- No dejas de repetir eso... - rodó los ojos el castaño.

\- ¡Para el caso que me hacéis! - reclamó el azabache.

\- Sí te hacemos caso... - discutió el ojigris.

\- Quiero pruebas entonces... - exigió el niño.

\- ¿Qué clase de pruebas? - interrogó el hombre lobo.

\- Ya os lo he dicho... Quiero que os divirtáis... - afirmó, con una tímida sonrisa, Harry.

\- Nos estás pidiendo mucho... - lo interrumpió su padrino.

\- Por favor... - suplicó, el pequeño león, con carita de pena.

\- Lo intentaremos... - prometió, a regañadientes, Sirius.

\- ¡Gracias! - agradeció Harry, abrazando a los tres.

-o-

Antes de volver al Gran Comedor, Harry tiró de la manga de Remus para que éste se agachase a su altura, cuando el castaño lo hizo, el niño le susurró algo al oido.

\- No te habrás olvidado, ¿verdad? - preguntó con recelo, el ojiverde.

\- No, no me he olvidado... Acompáñame... - le ordenó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿A dónde vais? - interrogó Sirius.

\- Harry yo tenemos algo pendiente... Nos vemos luego - aclaró Lunático.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la cena! - se despidió, alegremente, el niño.

Remus se llevó a Harry a la habitación que el director le había otorgado para ocupar el próximo curso, los dos se sentaron en un sofá y se pusieron cómodos para una larga charla.

\- ¿Que te gustaría saber? - preguntó, con derrota, el castaño.

\- Antes de nada me gustaría contarte algo - respondió el ojiverde.

\- Claro, puedes contarme lo que sea - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- Charlie sabe que eres un hombre lobo - reveló el azabache.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se lo has contado? - exclamó, con cara de susto, Lunático.

\- ¡NO! ¡Jamás te traicionaría! - se ofendió el niño.

\- Lo sé pequeño, no he querido decir eso... Es sólo que sé que Charlie es especial para ti... - se disculpó Remus.

\- Lo que pasa es que es muy inteligente... Él solito se dio cuenta... - afirmó Harry.

\- ¿Y qué piensa de ello? - se interesó, su tío Moony.

\- Me ha dicho que guardará tu secreto... - respondió el pequeño león.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno... Eso es una suerte... - suspiró, con alivio, el castaño.

\- Estás preocupado... - dijo, el ojiverde, arrugando su frente.

\- No sé... Supongo que no... Es un buen chico... ¿Desde cuando lo sabe? - interrogó el hombre lobo.

\- No sé, no le pregunté... Pero creo que Charlie también tiene un don con los animales... - se encogió de hombros, el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - se interesó, el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia.

\- Porque ahora que lo pienso, también sabe que padrino es un animago... - recordó, de pronto, el buscador de los leones.

\- ¿Qué? - se atragantó Lunático.

\- Sí, no me di cuenta cuando lo dijo... Me preocupaba más que supiera que eres un hombre lobo... - confesó el niño.

\- Llámale P.P.P... - lo corrigió Remus.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó Harry.

\- No me hagas caso... - sonrió, con disculpa, su tío.

\- Jooo... Cuéntamelo... - lloriqueó el ojiverde.

\- P.P.P, significa Pequeño Problema Peludo... Así lo llamaban tu padre y tu padrino cuando eramos los indestructibles merodeadores... - explicó el castaño.

\- P.P.P... Me gusta... - sonrió el azabache.

\- Volvamos al don de tu amigo... - cambió de tema, el hombre lobo.

\- Creo que puede sentir a los animales... Por eso supo lo vuestro... Porque puede sentir vuestra parte animal... - afirmó, con seguridad, el pequeño león.

\- Eres muy inteligente pequeño, y es posible que estés en lo cierto... - dijo, mirándolo con orgullo, el ambarino.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de un capitulo... - urgió, curioso, Harry.

\- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber? - preguntó, por segunda vez, Remus.

\- Dijiste que tardaste en darte cuenta que estabas enamorado... - rememoró el ojiverde.

\- Sí, así fue - asintió el castaño.

\- ¿Y cuándo crees que te enamoraste de Star, aunque en ese momento no lo supieras? - preguntó, por fin, el azabache.

\- ¡Vaya! Esa es una pregunta muy buena... - aprobó Remus.

\- ¿Y tiene respuesta? - interrogó el niño.

\- En realidad la estoy pensando... Creo que fue después de una luna llena... Las transformaciones son complicadas... Y... Star... me cuidó con una suavidad y una dulzura muy poco propias de su personalidad... - reveló Lunático, tras pensarlo un rato.

\- Quizás Star también sentía algo por ti... - aventuró el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- No lo creo... - negó el ambarino.

\- ¿Te cuidó alguna vez más? - se interesó Harry.

\- Todos los meses... Después de cada transformación... - confesó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Siempre? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- Siempre... Yo estaba algo triste y... Star se encargaba de hacerme reír... - sonrió, con nostalgia, el castaño.

\- No hace falta que me digas más... Entiendo que te enamoraras... - declaró, con entusiasmo, el azabache.

\- ¿Ah si? - se extrañó Remus.

\- Sí, yo nunca me he enamorado... Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo... Pero si lo hago, será de alguien así... - se sinceró el niño.

\- Espero que te vaya mejor que a mí entonces... Una cosa te garantizo... Con alguien así te sentirás cuidado pero vivirás en una montaña rusa... - le aseguró el castaño.

\- ¿Así te sentías tú? - preguntó, con una sonrisa cómplice, el buscador más joven del siglo.

\- Lo nuestro fue complicado desde el principio... Pero pese a que al final no funcionase, no me arrepiento de nada... Nadie me ha protegido y querido nunca tanto como... Star - declaró, con firmeza, Lunático.

\- Tienes que hablar con Star... Se nota que aún lo quieres... - afirmó, sin dejar opciones, Harry.

\- No es tan fácil pequeño... - replicó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué importa eso? ¿No crees que valga la pena? Yo quiero que seas feliz y siento que tu felicidad está ligada a la de Star - discutió el niño.

\- Pensaré en ello... - prometió el castaño.

\- Eso espero - lo señaló con el dedo, el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- Deberíamos ir a cenar... - sugirió el ambarino, intentando entretener al niño.

\- Como diría Ron... ¡Me muero de hambre! - rió el ojiverde.

-o-

Después de cenar, Harry fue a la torre de Astronomía para pensar un poco en todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba tranquilidad para poder hacerlo y por eso había elegido ese solitario lugar.

Estaba pensando en la conversación con su tío Moony, cuando alguien interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿En qué piensas pequeñajo? - preguntó el recién llegado.

\- En el tío Moony... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? - preguntó Charlie.

\- No, es por su P.P.P - explicó el azabache.

\- ¿P.P.P? - se extrañó el dragonista.

\- Pequeño Problema Peludo - reveló Harry.

\- ¡Ah! Sus "asuntos lobunos"... - entendió el pelirrojo.

\- Así le llamaban mi padre y mi padrino cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts... - contó el pequeño buscador.

\- Creo que ese P.P.P los unió mucho a los tres - adivinó el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Yo también lo creo... Por cierto, Moony ya sabe que los sabes... - dijo el ojiverde, poniéndolo al día.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? - se interesó Charlie.

\- Se asustó un poco al principio, pero sabe que eres de fiar... - respondió el niño.

\- Puede confiar en mí... No le fallaré... Y mucho menos a ti... - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias... Eres como mi... Mi ángel guardián... - declaró, sonrojándose, el azabache.

\- Cuidaré de ti siempre, así que si... Eso soy... - asintió el dragonista.

\- Yo también cuidaré de ti... - afirmó, con rotundidad, el pequeño león.

\- Me conformo con que te cuides a ti... Y ahora dime... ¿por qué pensabas en el P.P.P de Remus? - interrogó el ojiazul.

\- Porque me he dado cuenta de algo... -respondió el ojiverde.

\- ¿De qué? - volvió a preguntar Charlie.

\- Mientras estemos aquí, Moony no se transformará... - reveló el niño.

\- Así es, estamos detenidos en el tiempo... - asintió afirmativamente, el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Yo quería que leyéramos dos capítulos por día... Y ahora me doy cuenta que cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí más... - continúo Harry.

\- Más tiempo tendrá Remus para recuperarse... - terminó por él, el pelirrojo.

\- Eso mismo - asintió el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- He leído que las transformaciones son bastantes dolorosas - informó, sin pensar, el dragonista.

\- ¿Si? - se preocupó, de inmediato, Harry.

\- Pero hay una poción que ayuda a no sentir dolor... - aclaró, rápidamente, el ojiazul.

\- Seguro que el tío Sev puede hacerla, no hay ninguna poción que él no sepa hacer... - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- A lo mejor ya la está tomando... - lo intentó, de nuevo, Charlie.

\- Seguramente no... - negó el niño.

\- Es muy tarde pequeñajo, te acompaño a tu habitación... - cambió de tema, el pelirrojo.

\- Está bien - accedió el azabache.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por comentar..._

 _Gracias por votar..._

 _Gracias por ayudarme a escribir esta historia..._

-o-


	31. Un cambio de guardián, una clase de Poci

**UN CAMBIO DE GUARDIÁN, UNA CLASE DE POCIONES Y UNA MERECIDA BROMA**

 **-o-**

 **_Hacia tiempo que no escribía un capítulo de los míos y ya me tocaba..._**

 **_Lo siento por aquello/as que prefieren que publique sólo los capítulos del libro..._**

 **_En mi mente se resume así:_**

 **_"¡Eche o qué hai!"_**

 **-o-**

Mientras Charlie y Harry se habían reunido en la torre de Astronomía, Severus salía sigilosamente del castillo.

Un enorme perro peludo había irrumpido en su cuarto, lo había reconocido como la forma animaga de Sirius, así que supuso que sería su patronus.

\- " _Te esperamos delante del Sauce Boxeador. No nos dejes esperando..._ " - habló el perro.

Por eso, ahora, se dirigía hacia dicho árbol, en media de la noche, a su cita con los merodeadores, anticipando que seguramente sería una noche divertida, si se trataba de ese par.

Y efectivamente, allí lo esperaban Sirius y Remus con un par de sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué tramáis? - preguntó el ojinegro, acercándose a ellos.

\- Queremos enseñarte un lugar... - respondió el hombre lobo.

\- Conoces una parte de el porque... bueno yo... me excedí... en nuestra guerra de bromas... - divagó, avergonzado, el animago.

\- Recuerda que todo eso quedó atrás... - le señaló el pocionista, arqueando su ceja izquierda.

\- Pero está bien que Canuto reconozca su error... Estuve a punto de dejarle de hablar por aquello... - reconoció el castaño.

\- En realidad lo hiciste - replicó el ojigris.

\- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió Severus.

\- Sólo fue por unos días... Al final me ablandé... - se encogió de hombros, con cara de disculpa, Remus.

\- Gracias por ponerte de mi parte aunque no fuera tu amigo... Y... Supongo que hiciste bien en perdonar al pulgoso... Estaría perdido sin ti... - sonrió, agradecido, el Slytherin.

\- Y eso que Lunático no es de perdonar... - metió púa Sirius.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Black! - le ordenó el hombre lobo.

\- Otra vez vuelvo a ser Black... - refunfuñó el animago.

\- Por aquí, Severus... - indicó el castaño, ignorando a su infantil amigo.

Remus levitó una pequeña ramita y presionó, con ella, un lugar específico del tronco del agresivo árbol, y éste detuvo su movimiento de inmediato.

Los tres pasaron a través de un hueco del tronco, y llevaron a Severus por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación que olía a polvo y humedad.

\- Te hemos traído aquí porque este es el escondite de los merodeadores... - explicó Sirius.

\- Y nos gustaría que aceptaras ser un merodeador... - anunció Remus.

\- N-no p-puedo... - tartamudeó el Slytherin.

\- ¿Todavía no nos has perdonado? - preguntó el ojigris, decepcionado.

\- No es eso, es por Harry... - aclaró el ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? A él le va a encantar la idea... - aseguró el castaño.

\- No, pensará que estoy sustituyendo a su padre... - negó, con terquedad, el pocionista.

\- En realidad será Harry el que ocupe el lugar de su padre - reveló el animago.

\- Tu ocuparás por tu lealtad... - declaró el hombre lobo.

\- El que la rata traidora perdió por deslealtad... - terminó el Sirius.

\- Si la culebrilla acepta esta... nueva formación de merodeadores... Yo acepto encantado... - afirmó, ahora feliz, la serpiente.

\- ¡Eso es lo que queríamos oír! - celebró Remus.

\- Sí, queríamos saber si aceptabas antes de hablar con mi cachorro... - explicó el ojigris.

\- Por si decías que no... - aclaró el castaño.

\- Bien pensado... ¿Y tendré que hacerme un animago? - preguntó, de repente, el pocionista.

\- No hace falta... - negó el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó, desilusionado, el ojinegro.

\- No hace falta pero... - añadió Sirius, al ver la cara de decepción del Slytherin.

\- ¿Pero? - preguntó Severus, esperanzado.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - rugió el Gryffindor.

\- ¿El qué? - interrogó Remus.

\- ¡Quieres ser un animago! - reveló el animago, ignorando a su lobito.

\- No puede ser... Te equivocas... ¿Severus? - negó el castaño, mirando al pocionista.

\- Es cierto... Me sé toda la teoría pero nunca me he atrevido con la parte práctica... - confesó el ojinegro, ruborizándose.

\- La teoría es lo más complicado, el resto está tirado... - declaró el ojigris, con seguridad.

\- Podemos ayudarte, si quieres... - sugirió el hombre lobo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, con cierta inseguridad, el Slytherin.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Sabes ya que animal te gustaría ser? - interrogó Sirius.

\- No... - negó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Es probable que sea el mismo que el de tu patronus...- supuso el castaño.

\- Hablando de eso... Quizás hay algo que deberíais saber... - recordó, de pronto, Severus.

\- Desembucha - lo apuró, Canuto.

\- Como sabéis, Lily y yo nos conocimos de niños... Fuimos amigos antes de entrar en Hogwarts... - empezó el pocionista.

\- Y después también... - lo interrumpió Remus.

\- Hasta que le dije esa horrible... - se lamentó el ojinegro.

\- Nosotros tenemos más culpa que tú en eso... - replicó el ojigris.

\- Pero fui yo el que la dije... - discutió el profesor de Pociones.

\- Lily te perdonó por eso... Me lo dijo... - reveló el animago.

\- ¿De verdad? - dudó el Slytherin.

\- Te lo juro - aseguró Sirius, con sinceridad.

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí saber eso... - agradeció, emocionado, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

\- Sigue contándonos... - lo animó el ambarino.

\- Yo quería mucho a Lily... - confesó Severus.

\- Suele pasar cuando estás enamorado de alguien - sonrió Canuto.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Remus.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? - se extrañó el ojinegro.

\- Claro, ¿porque crees que Corni y yo teníamos tanta fijación con él? - preguntó el ojigris a su lobito.

\- Porque Cornamenta se enamoró de la pelirroja... - entendió el hombre lobo.

\- ¿James me consideraba un rival? - preguntó, con incredulidad, el pocionista.

\- Un rival muy fuerte - asintió el animago.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡De lo que se entera uno! - rió el Slytherin.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu patronus? - intervino el castaño.

\- Ahora lo veréis... - prometió el profesor de Pociones.

Severus levantó su varita lanzando el hechizo para llamar a su patronus, éste apareció pero no fue el que el pocionista estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Un tierno y adorable cachorro de león jugueteaba a sus pies, sustituyendo a su pequeña y delicada cierva.

\- No lo entiendo... Era una cierva... - aseguró, confuso, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Tu patronus era una cierva? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

\- Como el de Lily... - asintió Sirius, con superioridad.

\- Ha cambiado... - susurró el Slytherin.

\- Porque has avanzado... Has dejado el pasado atrás... - explicó, con sabiduría, Lupin.

\- Es mi cachorro... - sonrió Canuto, sin quitar la vista del patronus.

\- Puede que sea tu cachorro pulgoso, pero también es mi fiero cachorro león... - replicó el jefe de las serpientes, haciendo que el patronus fuese hasta él para hacerlo desaparecer.

\- A Harry le encantará que se lo enseñes... - recomendó, con una sonrisa amable, el castaño.

\- Podría hacerlo mañana... Tenía pensado hacer algo con él por la mañana... ¿Os parece bien? - les preguntó el pocionista.

\- ¡Pues claro! Eres su tío, como nosotros...- replicó, riendo, el ambarino.

\- Yo soy su padrino también... - intervino el ojigris.

\- ¿Y? - interrogó el ojinegro, esperando una de las divertidas e infantiles salidas del Gryffindor.

\- ¡Qué Harry es más mio que vuestro! - gritó el animago, sacándoles la lengua a los otros dos.

\- Eso mejor discútelo con Charlie... - lo picó el Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - interrogó, Sirius, con cautela.

\- ¿No se ha dado cuenta? - le preguntó Severus al castaño, sin poder dar crédito.

\- Cuando se trata de ese tema se queda ciego por completo... - reveló, con cansancio, el hombre lobo.

\- Te compadezco entonces... - replicó la serpiente, con tono de pésame.

\- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? - se puso nervioso, el castaño.

\- Porque yo no estoy ciego... - sonrió, con burla, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Me puede explicar alguien de que estáis hablando? - los interrumpió, molesto, Canuto.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Charlie? - lo interrogó el hombre lobo

\- Es un buen chico, me gusta... - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, el ojigris.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de su cercanía con Harry? - le preguntó, ésta vez, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Él y Bill se han declarado sus hermanos mayores... - contestó, con indiferencia, el animago.

\- Intentémoslo de otra manera... - siseó, exasperado, el Slytherin.

\- Está bien... ¿Recuerdas la noche que Harry desapareció y Charlie lo trajo? - lo intentó, de nuevo, Remus.

\- Claro... - asintió Sirius.

\- ¿Y recuerdas qué hizo Weasley cuando intentaste coger a tu ahijado? - dijo el pocionista.

\- No me dejó... - recordó Black.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo? - insistió el castaño.

\- Quería protegerlo - entendió, abriendo mucho los ojos, Canuto.

\- Eso es... - asintió el ambarino, sin poder creerse que por fin lo hubiese entendido.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con qué Harry sea más mío que vuestro? - preguntó, con interés, el ojigris.

\- ¿En serio? - se golpeó la frente, con frustración, el ojinegro.

\- Te lo dije... - suspiró Lupin.

\- No pienso rendirme... ¿Cuántas veces has escuchado hablar a Weasley esta tarde? - insistió, son darse por vencido, Snape.

\- No sé... - se encogió de hombros el animago.

\- Yo puedo contestar a eso... Ha estado toda la lectura callado, nervioso y preocupado... - respondió el castaño, mirando a su chucho.

\- Como nosotros... - asintió el Slytherin, mirándolo también.

\- ¿Me estáis queriendo decir que el pelirrojo también quiere ser su tío? - se indignó Sirius.

\- Tenías razón... De verdad que lo siento, amigo... - se compadeció, el pocionista, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lupin.

\- Veo que ahora entiendes de lo que hablo - sonrió, con tristeza, Remus.

\- Ese pelirrojo puede ser su amigo... Pero el cupo de tíos está completo... - aseguró, Canuto, ajeno a todo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No lo permitiremos... - le siguió el rollo Lunático, acostumbrado al comportamiento impulsivo de su amigo.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos... - intervino Severus, para echarle una mano al hombre lobo, y también para evitar golpear al ciego animago, que era incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices.

Y los tres volvieron al castillo, hablando sobre cual podría ser la forma animaga del pocionista y haciendo planes para empezar con las practicas.

Una vez dentro, se despidieron para descansar después de un largo día lleno de sorpresas y sobresaltos.

-o-

Un nuevo día amaneció en Hogwarts, y un ojinegro salió muy temprano de las mazmorras y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de primer año y despertó, con cuidado, a un azabache más despeinado de lo habitual.

Llevó en brazos al adormilado león a la sala común y lo depositó, con suavidad, en uno de los sofás.

\- ¿Por qué os gusta tanto madrugar? - se quejó el niño, de mal humor, empezando a despertarse.

\- Lo siento culebrilla... Es que necesitaba tu ayuda y... - se disculpó el pelilargo.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? - se interesó, de inmediato, el ojiverde.

\- Sí... ¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor? - preguntó el Slytherin.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - declaró con obviedad el azabache, que ya se había despejado por completo.

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a estar muy ocupados y no voy a tener tiempo de preparar las nuevas clases de Pociones que prometí... - empezó el pocionista.

\- Tus clases no están tan mal... Si no fuera por la presión... - afirmó el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos tener una clase de pociones para practicar? - sugirió el ojinegro.

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Harry.

\- Puede ser después de comer si quieres o cuando... - divagó, con nerviosismo, Severus.

\- Yo puedo ahora, ¿y tu? - lo interrumpió el niño.

\- Dame un segundo - respondió el Slytherin.

\- ¿Para? - interrogó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Listo! - sonrió el pocionista, tras convertir el pijama de su sobrino en unos jeans, una camiseta y unas cómodas deportivas.

\- Gracias... A partir de ahora te llamaré cada mañana... - aseguró emocionado, el azabache, dando saltitos .

\- También puedes aprender a hacerlo... - replicó, con una sonrisa irónica, el ojinegro.

\- También... - respondió, como si fuese una idea dudosa, el buscador de los leones.

\- Eres un listillo - le revolvió el pelo, Severus.

Profesor y alumno, tío y sobrino, se dirigieron al aula de Pociones hablando animadamente sobre la poción que el niño debía realizar.

Entraron en el aula y el pocionista situó al niño ante un caldero mientras el se dirigía a la pizarra, anotó unas instrucciones para realizar la poción, y cuando terminó se giró para mirar al ojiverde, que no se había movido del lugar en que lo había dejado.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga? - preguntó el pelilargo, queriendo que el niño se sintiese cómodo.

\- Puedes ponerte a mi lado y decirme si me equivoco... - sugirió, con timidez, el pequeño león.

\- ¿Eso es lo que esperas que haga en clase? - se burló, con cariño, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo al menos en esta clase? - pidió, con carita de súplica, el ojiverde.

\- Me encantaría - aseguró el pocionista, colocándose justo donde su sobrino le había pedido.

Harry cortó, trituró y espolvoreó ingredientes para su poción, mientras miraba atento a su caldero.

Severus por su parte, se había situado detrás del azabache y seguía todos sus movimientos en silencio, dándole libertad total en su hacer.

Media hora más tarde una poción de un verde brillante humeaba en el caldero del niño, mientras su profesor revisaba que la poción estuviese bien hecho.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excepcional culebrilla... Y no sé si sentirme más orgulloso o sorprendido... - sonrió el pocionista.

\- Yo prefiero que sea orgulloso... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso, créeme... - lo abrazó su tío.

\- Pero... - dudó el azabache.

\- Tus pociones hasta ahora habían sido... - intentó explicar, sin resultar hiriente, el ojinegro.

\- Un asco, lo sé... Quizás haya sido suerte... - se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida, Harry.

\- O quizás sea porque tu profesor te cae un poco mejor... - replicó, con una carcajada, el pelilargo.

\- Quizás sea eso... - asintió, riendo, el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- O que te sientes menos presionado... - añadió la serpiente.

\- Es curioso, porque estabas detrás mía, pero eso no me hacía sentir presionado... Me sentía apoyado, y eso me hizo concentrarme en las instrucciones... - confesó el niño.

\- Estaré detrás de ti en cada clase si eso te ayuda... - prometió el ojinegro.

\- No hace falta... Y quizás debas saber algo... - reveló, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué? - preguntó, arqueando una ceja, Severus.

\- Algo como que... Antes no me interesaba mucho destacar en Pociones... - confesó el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué? Creí que habías dicho que al principio te gustaban... - se extrañó el pocionista.

\- Sí, pero después creí que si se me daba bien me odiarías más... - respondió el Gryffindor.

\- Me alegra que me lo hayas contado - afirmó el pelilargo.

\- ¿No estás enfadado? - preguntó el pequeño buscador.

\- ¡Claro que no! Esto es más culpa mía que tuya... - aseguró el Slytherin.

\- No empecemos con las culpas... - lo regañó Harry.

\- Está bien... ¿Te parece si me ayudas con una poción muy especial? - cambió de tema el ojinegro.

\- ¿Cuál? - se interesó el niño.

\- La poción Matalobos - respondió el pocionista.

\- ¿Es para el tío Moony? - exclamó, con alegría, el ojiverde.

\- Sí, solo puedo preparar bases mientras estemos aquí... - explicó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Algo es algo... - le sonrió el azabache.

\- ¿Entonces me ayudas? - preguntó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, el pelilargo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - aseguró su sobrino.

\- Pero antes desayunaremos - dijo Severus, invocando un delicioso desayuno.

\- No voy a discutir eso... - aseguró, relamiéndose, el niño.

\- Eso es porque empezamos a entendernos... - rió el pocionista, haciéndole cosquillas.

Después del abundante y sabroso desayuno, se pusieron manos a la obra con su tarea. El Slytherin y el Gryffindor preparaban los ingredientes en silencio, Severus notaba que a su culebrilla le pasaba algo, suspiró resignado, sabiendo lo complicado que sería sacarle algo al ojiverde.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - decidió ir al grano el ojinegro.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió el azabache.

\- Sí, tú... - asintió su tío.

\- Ehh... Nooo... - tartamudeó, viéndose pillado, Harry.

\- ¿Seguro? - dudó el pelilargo.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? - se enfadó el niño.

\- Porque no sabes mentir... Porque he aprendido a leer en tus ojos... - enumeró con sus largos dedos, Severus.

\- ¿Tú tienes miedo? - se rindió, el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- ¿Miedo en general o en concreto? - le devolvió el pocionista.

\- No sé... Miedo a no ser lo que otros esperan... - se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Hablas del miedo a decepcionar? - empezó a entender el ojinegro.

\- Sí... O a fracasar... - añadió el buscador de los leones.

\- El fracaso a veces es relativo... - replicó el pelilargo.

\- ¿Ah si? - lo miró, con curiosidad, el azabache.

\- A veces es necesario perder para poder ganar - declaró el Slytherin.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ganar si pierdes? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Te voy a poner un ejemplo... ¿Recuerdas en tu primera clase de vuelo? - preguntó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Claro - asintió, con una gran sonrisa, el leoncito.

\- ¿Tenías miedo? - lo interrogó el ojinegro.

\- Estaba muy nervioso... Y sí, supongo que tenía un poco de miedo - confesó el niño.

\- Imagínate que ese miedo te hubiese impedido subir a la escoba... A lo mejor, aún ahora no sabrías volar... - explicó la serpiente.

\- Prefiero no imaginarme eso... - se estremeció el azabache.

\- Porque adoras volar, ¿verdad? - sonrió su tío.

\- Si, volar me hace sentir libre... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Pues para ganar esa libertad, antes tuviste que perder el miedo... - afirmó el pocionista.

\- Creo que ya lo entiendo... Pero no me sirve para lo mío... - suspiró Harry.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo tuyo? - preguntó el Slytherin.

\- Todos piensan que voy a ser el que derrote a Voldemort pero yo soy sólo... - confesó el niño.

\- Un niño... Un niño de once años que ya ha tenido una vida suficientemente dura... - asintió, con comprensión, el ojinegro.

\- No es por eso... Es sólo que yo soy un mago mediocre... - se lamentó el leoncito.

\- No estoy de acuerdo en eso, eres un mago extraordinario... - le discutió Severus.

\- Pero mis notas... - protestó el ojiverde.

\- ¡A la mierda las notas! Un cancerbero, un trol, tu encuentro en el bosque, una escoba embrujada... ¿Qué esperabas? Ni si quiera sé como pudiste aprobar... - suspiró el pelilargo.

\- Visto así.. - sonrió, ahora, el azabache.

\- Pero el próximo curso te dedicarás a los estudios y verás como tus notas subirán... - prometió el Slytherin.

\- Eso tampoco arregla el hecho de que yo no soy tan poderoso como Voldemort - alegó Harry.

\- Tú eres más poderoso que Voldemort, de eso no tengas duda... - aseguró el pocionista.

\- P-pero... Y-yo... - tartamudeó el niño.

\- Lo sé pequeño, no te preocupes... Encontraremos la forma de vencerlo... Te protegeremos... - lo arropó en un consolador abrazo el pelinegro.

\- Lo sé... Es que... - suspiró el pequeño buscador, acomodándose en el regazo de su tío.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo... - le susurró el pelilargo, levantándose y dejando al niño en el suelo.

Severus le mostró a su culebrilla su nuevo patronus, que jugó de manera traviesa con los cordones del niño.

Harry lo miraba con fascinación, y su tío lo miraba a él con la misma fascinación.

\- ¿Sabes por qué es un cachorro de león? - preguntó el pocionista, haciendo desaparecer su patronus.

\- ¿Porque son muy bonitos? - preguntó el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- El cachorro eres tú... Lo que más me importa en el mundo... - reveló el ojinegro, mirando a su sobrino con los ojos brillantes.

\- Tío Sev... Yo también te quiero mucho - afirmó el ojiverde, fundiéndose en un apretujado abrazo con su tío.

-o-

Tras unos minutos abrazados, la puerta se abrió, y dos pelirrojos entraron sonrientes.

\- ¡Buenos días pequeñajo! - saludó efusivo Charlie al ojiverde, para después dirigirse respetuosamente al pocionista - Buenos días Snape...

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! - exclamó con felicidad el azabache, al ver a sus hermanos mayores.

\- Buenos días leones... - les devolvió el ojinegro, con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días... Enano, te estábamos buscando... - intervino Bill.

\- ¿Una broma? - adivinó el niño.

\- Bueno... - dudó Charlie, mirando al Slytherin

\- Si la broma es a Filch, os recomendaría que lo dejaseis para mañana... - aconsejó el pocionista.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, el curioso leoncito.

\- Puede que hoy necesite descansar después de la bromita que Sirius y yo le hicimos ayer... - Severus.

\- ¿Tú y padrino le hicisteis una broma a Filch? - se sorprendió el azabache.

\- ¿Te parece mal? - el ojinegro.

\- Me parece mal que no me hayáis avisado... Veréis cuando se lo cuente al tío Moony... - se quejó, haciendo un puchero, Harry.

\- Prometo avisarte para la próxima... - le juró su tío.

\- Pero hasta entonces... ¡Aquí estamos nosotros! - aseguró, con una alegre carcajada, el mayor de los Weasley.

\- Con diversión asegurada... Y Filch no es la víctima esta vez... - añadió el dragonista.

\- ¿Entonces quien? - se interesó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Un par de bromistas que se merecen un poco de su propia medicina... - sonrió, con un brillo de maldad, el rompedor de maldiciones.

Severus miró a los pelirrojos con ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa malvada, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

\- Contad con mi ayuda para toooodo lo que necesitéis... - se ofreció el ojinegro.

\- ¡Vaya profesor! Me sorprende realmente! - fingió escandalizarse Charlie.

\- Esos dos demonios que tiene por hermanos me han... - refunfuñó el profesor de Pociones.

\- No hace falta que siga... Lo entendemos... - lo interrumpió Bill.

\- Sí, no necesita explicarnos nada... Los conocemos desde que nacieron... - añadió el amante de los dragones.

\- Los gemelos son muy buenos en realidad, es sólo que... - el ojiverde.

\- Ni lo intentes... - lo interrumpió el pocionista, antes de dirigirse a los Weasley - Y para vosotros dos tengo algo...

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó, con curiosidad, el ojiazul.

\- Este es mi laboratorio, Bill puede utilizarlo... Vosotros dos mejor no... - respondió el Slytherin.

\- ¡Eh! - protestaron los amantes de los animales.

\- No es nada personal... O si... Le tengo mucho cariño a mi laboratorio... - aclaró, con una sonrisa de disculpa, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Qué hay en ese armario de ahí? - lo interrumpió el trabajador de Gringotts.

\- ¿Veis por qué lo elijo a él? - respondió, con una pregunta para los protestantes, el ojinegro.

\- Pues no - se enfurruñó Harry.

\- Ese es mi armario de pociones especiales... - reveló Severus.

\- Y qué clase pociones contiene - interrogó, ansioso, Bill.

\- Bueno... Son... Pociones divertidas... - confesó el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

\- "Verrugas en cinco segundos" - leyó el primogénito de los Weasley, cogiendo un frasco

\- "Aumenta su nariz" - dijo Charlie, mirando la inscripción de un frasco que contenía un liquido de color verdoso.

\- "Arcoiris capilar" - los imitó el ojiverde, soltando una carcajada.

\- Creo que con eso os podéis divertir bastante... - sonrió el ojinegro.

\- ¡Eres un genio! - declaró, eufórico, Bill.

\- ¿Has utilizado estas pociones alguna vez? - le preguntó su sobrino levantando una ceja, gesto que le recordó a Lily.

\- No, hacer bromas solo no es divertido... - confesó Severus.

\- Te entiendo... Cuando Bill se fue de Hogwarts yo dejé de hacer bromas... - intervino el dragonista, con gesto de comprensión.

\- Lo que seguramente fue un alivio para el viejo Filch... - rió el pocionista.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Mi pequeño Charls me echaba de menos? - se burló el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¡Pues claro idiota! - refunfuño el ojiazul.

\- No te burles de él - lo riño Harry.

\- ¿O qué? - preguntó Bill.

\- O te las verás con nosotros... - siseó la serpiente, apoyando a su culebrilla.

\- Está bien... Me rindo... - sonrió el pelirrojo, levantando sus manos en gesto de paz.

\- Chico listo... - aplaudió, con burla, el ojinegro.

\- Ahora estas pociones no se desperdiciarán... - cambió de tema el dragonista.

\- Lo sé, vosotros le daréis un buen uso... - asintió el Slytherin.

\- Nosotros no necesitamos todas... Y tú ahora tienes a mi padrino... Tu amigo... - le recordó el ojiverde.

\- Bueno, él tiene a Remus... - discutió el pocionista.

\- Al tío Moony no le gustan tanto las bromas... Era a mi padre al que le gustaban... Así que los dos necesitáis... - replicó el azabache.

\- Un compañero de bromas... - terminó por él, mostrándole su apoyo, Charlie.

\- Por curiosidad... ¿Ron es tu compañero de bromas? - peguntó, de repente, Bill.

\- Nosotros no hacemos bromas... - reveló, confuso, el niño.

\- ¿No? - se sorprendió el ojiazul.

\- No tienen tiempo para ello entre tanto cancerbero, trol... - rió Severus, revolviendo el cabello del niño.

\- ¿No habías venido a buscarme para hacer una broma? - preguntó, el azabache, cambiando de tema a propósito.

\- Correcto - asintió Bill.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? - preguntó, con una mueca de burla, el ojiverde.

\- Irnos - contestó Charlie, cargando en su hombro al niño, que sonrió mientras le decía adiós con la mano a su tío Sev.

-o-

Los dos pelirrojos y el azabache fueron en busca de sus víctimas, la suerte les sonrió porque no tuvieron que buscar mucho para localizarlos.

Los encontraron en la sala común, estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación en susurros y sonrisas cómplices.

Charlie le hizo una seña al ojiverde y éste se acercó sonriente a los gemelos, con un frasco de poción de "Arcoiris capilar".

\- Buenos días chicos... - los saludó el azabache.

\- Buenos días enano... No te vimos en el desayuno - le respondió George.

\- Desayuné con el tío Sev en otro sitio... - explicó el buscador.

\- Sería un desayuno amargo entonces... - se burló Fred.

\- Y grasiento... - añadió George, con una mueca de asco.

\- ¡No os riáis de él! - los riño el niño, dándoles una colleja a cada uno y aprovechando la distracción para verter la poción en ambas cabelleras pelirrojas.

\- Vale, vale... - se defendió Fred.

\- ¡Qué carácter! - se quejó George.

Harry se marchó y volvió con los Weasley mayores, que lo recibieron con felicitaciones.

\- Mi turno - anunció con una sonrisa malvada, Bill.

Se acercó a sus hermanos, que todavía no se habían dado cuenta del estado tan colorido de sus cabezas, y como si de un actor profesional se tratase gritó horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Fred con fastidio, por verse interrumpidos.

\- Miraros - les ordenó su hermano mayor.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HICISTE EN EL PELO? - gritaron, al mismo tiempo, los gemelos.

\- ¡YO NO ME HICE NADA! - volvieron a rugir a la vez.

\- Tranquilos chicos, tengo algo que os ayudará... - los calmó Bill.

\- ¿Es efectivo? - preguntó George.

\- ¿Y rápido? - añadió Fred.

\- Efectivo y rápido, ambas cosas... - asintió el pelilargo.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas? - le urgieron los traviesos pelirrojos.

\- ¡Accio poción Z! - dijo Bill, alzando su varita.

\- ¿Poción Z? - se extrañó George.

\- ¡Qué importa el nombre! - replicó Fred.

\- Tomárosla rápido y veréis que vuestro pelo deja de ser vuestro reclamo... - les aconsejó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Gracias Bill... - le agradecieron los gemelos.

\- De nada, ahora me tengo que ir... - se despidió, antes de que la poción hiciese efecto, el trabajador de Gringotts.

El mayor de los Weasley se reunió con sus compinches, que lo esperaban escondidos.  
Pronto escucharon unos gritos y algún que otro golpe, y supieron que los gemelos habían descubierto para qué era la poción de Bill.

\- Te toca - le dijo el pelilargo al dragonista.

\- Yo ya he hecho mi parte... - aseguró, con gesto inocente, el ojiazul.

\- ¿Cuando? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- Mezclé mi poción con la de Billy... - respondió, mirándose las uñas con indiferencia, el dragonista.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado? - lo reprendió, con severidad, Bill.

\- La respuesta es : NADA... Le pregunté a Snape - contestó, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de triunfo, el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¡Charlie... Eres genial! - aplaudió el azabache.

\- ¡Gracias pequeñajo! Y ahora vamos a ver cómo han quedado los gemelos malvados... - le sonrió el ojiazul, agachándose para que el niño se subiese a su espalda.

Los gemelos malvados tenían un arcoiris en su pelo, verrugas por la cara y el cuerpo y un par de narices del tamaño de una baguette.

Los tres bromistas se retorcían de la risa tirados en el suelo, ante las furibundas miradas de dos pelirrojos que no se estaban divirtiendo.

Arthur y Molly no tardaron mucho en aparecer en escena, y también rieron divertidos de que esta vez fueron los gemelos las víctimas.

Al final se apiadaron de ellos y los devolvieron a la normalidad, no sin antes conseguir algunas promesas de mejor comportamiento.

-o-

Tras los incidentes matinales, finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos en el Gran Comedor para empezar un nuevo capítulo del libro.

\- ¿Quién leerá hoy? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Yo lo haré - levantó la mano Daphne.

\- ¿Estupendo señorita Greengrass! - aplaudió el director.

-o-

 _ **Gracias por leer...**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar...**_

 _ **Gracias por votar...**_

-o-


	32. El espejo de Oesed parte 1

**EL ESPEJO DE OESED Parte 1**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la musa de J.K Rowling, mi musa ha querido contribuir y ha puesto unas cositas aquí y allá...**_

-o-

 _Y aquí estoy de nuevo..._

 _Con un nuevo capítulo..._

 _Bla, bla, bla..._

 _Mejor escribo..._

-o-

Hermione no podía dormir, la conversación que había tenido un par de horas antes con Harry la había dejado muy preocupada.

Igual que al ojiverde, pero éste había asumido que no podría dormir y se había ido a la torre de Astronomía.

 _Flashback_

\- Harry, creo que no has pensado en algo... - le había dicho, antes de entrar en la sala común.

\- ¿En qué? - se interesó el azabache.

\- Hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando... No te dije nada porque pensé que podría ocurrírseme un plan... - confesó la castaña.

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso... - la interrumpió el niño.

\- Está bien... Te lo digo... Tu capa... - empezó la niña.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi capa? - preguntó el león.

\- Que mañana todo el mundo sabrá que la tienes... - descubrió, con miedo, Hermione.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo el ojiverde.

\- Sí, es una auténtica mierda... - asintió Hermione.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - suspiró el azabache.

\- No dejes que lean mañana... - sugirió la Gryffindor.

\- No puedo hacer eso, hay vidas en peligro... - negó el león.

\- Lo sé... Y te admiro... Pero también sé que esa capa es lo único... - se compadeció la niña.

\- Ahora tengo a mi padrino y a Moony para que me cuenten cosas de él... Y al tío Sev para que me cuente cosas de mi madre... ¿No te parece que eso es mucho más? - preguntó, recuperando la ilusión, el buscador.

\- Claro que lo es - asintió la castaña, abrazando emocionada a Harry.

\- La esconderé... Voy a buscarla... - soltándose de su amiga, el niño.

\- No, mañana temprano... Ahora aún hay demasiada gente por ahí - replicó Hermione.

\- Está bien, mañana lo haré... - accedió Harry.

\- Lo haremos - lo corrigió la leona.

\- Lo haremos... Y también tendremos que hablar con los Guardianes... - recordó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó la castaña.

\- No me gustaría que se enteraran por el libro... - confesó el azabache.

\- Quieres ser tú el que se lo confíe... - entendió la niña.

\- Sí, algo así... - asintió el león.

\- Lo entiendo, se lo contaremos antes de la lectura - planeó Hermione.

\- Me parece bien. Bueno, voy a hacer algo antes de ir a dormir... - se despidió el niño.

\- Harry James Potter... - lo detuvo la leona.

\- Te juro que no me meteré en ningún lío - prometió el ojiverde, con cara de bueno.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir - replicó la castaña, antes de pasar por el retrato.

 _Fín del Flashback_

Sin poder hacer nada más por el momento, la niña terminó por quedarse dormida, a pesar de su preocupación.

-o-

Harry había escondido la capa un poco mejor, en espera de un lugar más recóndito, antes de irse a dormir.

Severus lo había despertado temprano a la mañana siguiente, después se había ido con Charlie y Bill... Y, claro, el azabache no había tenido la oportunidad de esconder mejor su adorada capa.

Hermione y Ron lo estaban esperando a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Harry se despidió de los Weasley, que entraron, y los tres niños se alejaron de la puerta, para hablar sin que nadie los escuchase.

La castaña puso al día al ojiverde, contándole que al no tener noticias de él, le había hablado a Los Guardianes de la capa invisible.

Harry le confesó que no había podido esconder muy bien la capa pero que leerían igual, Ron no estaba muy seguro pero al final, el azabache lo convenció.

Los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor, y fueron a sentarse con Los Guardianes para informarlos de sus planes.

Hubo algunas objeciones, nadie quería que Harry perdiese el regalo de su padre, pero el león supo convencerlos a todos, igual que había hecho con el pelirrojo.

Por último, votaron para elegir a la persona que leería el capítulo, y Daphne Greengrass fue la ganadora.

Tras todos los incidentes matinales ocurridos, y con los gemelos en buenas condiciones físicas, todos estuvieron reunidos en el Gran Comedorfinalmente para empezar un nuevo capítulo del libro.

\- ¿Quién leerá hoy? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Yo lo haré - levantó la mano Daphne.

\- ¡Estupendo señorita Greengrass! - aplaudió el director, pasándole el libro.

Daphne lo agarró y lo puso en su regazo, como si se tratase de un bebé, al momento unas carcajadas infantiles asaltaron su mente, eran risas dulces e inocentes, que la inundaron de una paz que no había sentido nunca.

Abrió el libro, agradecida por el regalo tan maravilloso que éste le había hecho, y comenzó a leer.

-o-

 **Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve.** \- leyó la rubia, con una dulce voz, que los envolvió a todos.

 **El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell** **y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

\- Voldemort estaba ahí... - susurró Harry, asustado.

-Mis hermanos... - tembló Ron.

-No pensemos en eso... - intentó tranquilizarlos, en vano, Hermione.

\- ¿Y si se quiere vengar de ellos? ¿Y si los convierte en sus objetivos? - estalló el ojiverde, preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo a ti? - preguntó, alzando sus cejas, la niña.

\- No es lo mismo... - negó el azabache.

\- Sí lo es... - replicó la castaña.

\- Tarde o temprano todos estaremos en peligro... - intervino Theo, que había escuchado todo.

\- Es cierto... Recuerda lo que ví... - lo apoyó Cedric, que también había seguido la conversación del trío.

\- Así que deja de preocuparte por todo el mundo... - lo riñó Pansy.

\- Pides un imposible... - suspiró Ron.

 **Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

\- Nadie debería enviar lechuzas cuando nieva - interrumpió Charlie muy molesto.

\- Es cierto - estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

\- Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... - suspiró Bill, mirando al techo.

 **Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.**

 **Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape,**

\- Gracias culebrilla, eso ha sido muy amable... - interrumpió, irónico, Severus.

\- ¡No era por tí! Ya verás... - se defendió el ojiverde.

 **abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

\- ¿Ves? Era por el frío - apuntó el azabache.

\- Quizás pueda poner un hechizo calentador en mi aula... - sugirió el pocionista.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! - exclamó el alumnado al completo.

\- Quizás debas eliminar el quizás... - se burló Sirius.

 **\- Me da mucha lástima -dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones- toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

\- No sé como puedo disculp... - empezó Draco.

\- Era la verdad, en esa casa no me querían... - lo interrumpió el ojiverde.

\- Cachorro... - suspiró Sirius, con tristeza.

\- Y también es verdad... Que yo tampoco quería ir a esa casa... - siguió el niño, ignorando a su padrino.

\- Es lo que tiene ser inteligente... - aprobó Padma.

 **Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe** **y Goyle** **lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.**

\- Claro, porque no me molestó en absoluto - explicó el ojiverde.

\- Es cierto, si le hubiese molestado se habría puesto furioso - asintió Hermione.

\- Y habría estallado... - rió Ron.

 **Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca.**

\- Esa es tu sangre Black... - se burló Severus, mirando de reojo a un ojigris que estaba entretenido con un ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó el rubio.

\- Los Black no saben perder... - rió divertido Remus, mirando a su chucho con gesto burlón.

\- ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! - protestó, ofendido, el ojigris.

 **Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador.**

\- Creo que necesitas un par de clases de humor... - bufaron los gemelos.

\- ¡Draqui es divertido! - lo defendió Pansy.

\- Cuando no está enfadado... - añadió Daphne.

\- O en modo capricho... - rió Blaise, recibiendo un empujón cariñoso del rubio.

 **Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba.**

\- Lo que era normal... - interrumpió Justin.

-Fue increíble lo que hizo - asintió Cedric.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has subido a un toro mecánico? - preguntó Dean.

\- No... - negó Harry.

\- Serías el que aguantaría más tiempo... - aseguró Justin.

\- Harry... - los interrumpió Lupin.

\- ¿Si? - se interesó el niño, al ver el rostro serio del ambarino.

\- NO vas a subirte a un toro mecánico - respondió, remarcando el no, el hombre lobo.

\- ¿No? - preguntó el niño, con mirada inocente.

\- NO - prohibió, de manera tajante, el castaño.

\- ¡Ah! Vale... - se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, el azabache.

 **Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

\- En eso tenía razón... Ahora si tienes una familia apropiada... - afirmó Draco.

\- Que tú formes parte de ella no quiere decir nada, ¿no? - preguntó, sarcástico, Severus.

\- Influye algo... - sonrió, con picardía, el pequeño Slytherin.

 **Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet** **Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall** **había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato.**

\- De hecho, fue el primero... - apuntó Minerva.

\- No quería aplazarlo ni un segundo... - aclaró Harry.

 **Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.**

\- Y lo fue... Hasta hace unos días... - sonrió el azabache.

\- Pues espera a la próxima... - le aseguró Sirius.

 **Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

\- Eso no es del todo cierto... Ellos no quisieron venir... - interrumpió, Charlie, mirando a sus hermanos pequeños.

\- Preferimos quedarnos con nuestro hermanito... - se justificaron los gemelos.

\- Nos necesitaba más que tú... - explicó Percy.

\- Estoy orgulloso de vosotros... - les sonrió, ahora, el dragonista.

\- Y yo... - se apuntó Bill, al elogio.

\- Y yo estoy profundamente agradecido - afirmó el ojiverde sonriendo a todos los hermanos Weasley.

 **Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones,encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

\- ¡Vaya! Sólo por un resoplido... - se burló Blaise.

\- Eso si que es intuición... - le siguió la corriente Terry.

\- Es que Hagrid deja huella... - les sonrió Harry.

 **-Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

 **-No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

 **-¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? -La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás-.**

\- ¡Yo no tengo la voz gangosa! - protestó Draco.

\- Estarías resfriado... - le quitó importancia, Dora.

\- ¿Te pones de su parte? - gritó la pequeña serpiente.

\- ¡Un respeto a tu prima mayor, mocoso! - rugió la metamorfaga, haciendo que el rubio se escondiese entre Blaise y Justin.

\- Perdón... - susurró, sumiso, el heredero de los Malfoy.

 **¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley?Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

\- No soy un gangoso... Soy un idiota... - se lamentó Draco.

\- ¡Olvídalo rubia! - replicó Ron, dándole un palmada amistosa en el brazo.

 **Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape** **en lo alto de las escaleras.**

 **-¡WEASLEY!**

\- ¡Castigo a la vista! - canturreó Sirius.

\- Tendré que dejar de ser tan previsible... - suspiró Severus.

 **Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

 **-Lo han provocado, profesor Snape** **-dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol-. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

\- Gracias por defender a mi bebé, Hagrid - agradeció Bill.

\- ¡No soy tu bebé! - protestó Ron, poniéndose rojo.

\- Lo que tu digas bebé... - lo ignoró el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Mamaaa - se quejó el más pequeño de los Weasley.

\- Bill deja en paz a tu bebé... - lo riñó, divertida, Molly.

\- ¡Me voy a vivir contigo! - gritó Ron, enfadado, mirando a Harry.

\- ¡Vale! - aceptó, de inmediato, el azabache.

 **-Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid -dijo Snape** **con voz amable-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

\- Tendría que haberle quitado puntos a los dos, lo sé... - afirmó Severus, mirando a Sirius.

\- No iba decir nada... - sonrió el animago.

\- ¿Ah no? - se sorprendió el pocionista.

\- No, yo también quiero dejar de ser previsible... - respondió el ojigris.

 **Malfoy, Crabbe** **y Goyle** **pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

 **-Voy a atraparlo -dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy-. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

\- Cuando quieras puedes darme ese puñetazo que tanto merezco... - le ofreció Draco, intentando ser humilde.

\- Ya se me han ido las ganas... Además la violencia no lleva a nada... - desechó la idea, el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti... - aplaudió, emocionada, Hermione, haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul.

 **-Los detesto a los dos -añadió Harry-. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

\- No era cierto... Sólo estaba enfadado... - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- Cuando estamos enfadados, a veces decimos cosas que no sentimos... - lo apoyó Kingsley, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida del pequeño león.

 **-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad -dijo Hagrid-. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está í que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall** **y el profesor Flitwick** **estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

\- Eso si que es un espectáculo increíble de elegancia... - alabó Daphne.

\- Es usted muy amable señorita Greengrass... - agradeció Minerva, sonriendo a la niña.

 **El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos develas.**

\- Es todo tan bonito... - suspiró Lisa.

\- Es que en Hogwarts todo es más bonito y mejor... - aseguró Terry.

 **-¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? -preguntó Hagrid.**

\- Esa es una gran pregunta - afirmó Sirius.

-Las vacaciones de Navidad son las mejores porque no hay clases... - asintió el azabache.

\- ¡Pero puedes estar en Hogwarts! - gritaron todos los compañeros de cuarto del ojiverde, que ya habían tenido antes esta conversación.

 **-Sólo uno -respondió Hermione-. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

\- ¿A la biblioteca? - se horrorizó el animago.

-Somos chicos responsables que.. - mintió Ron.

\- Que necesitan documentarse para resolver misterios... - lo interrumpió un pelirrojo.

\- ¡Charlie! - se indignó Harry.

\- Perdona pequeñajo, pero es la verdad... - se disculpó el dragonista, con una sonrisa.

 **-Sí, claro, tienes razón -dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

\- Hizo un gran sacrificio, Weasley... Eso habla bien de usted... - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- G-grac-cias s-señor M-Moody... - tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

 **-¿La biblioteca? -preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta-.¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

\- ¡Gracias por traerlos de vuelta a la realidad, amigo! - agradeció Sirius.

\- Como si pudiese hacerles cambiar de idea... - gruño Hagrid.

\- Nadie puede - suspiró Neville.

 **-Oh, no es un trabajo -explicó alegremente Harry-. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

\- ¿Es que quieres matarlo de un infarto? - lo reprendió Remus.

\- Lo siento, Hagrid... - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- No pasa nada, pequeñ... canijo... - se corrigió el semigigante.

\- Veo que nos entendemos... - asintió, con aprobación, cierto pelirrojo.

\- Es fácil entenderte a ti, Charlie... - sonrió Hagrid.

 **-¿Qué? -Hagrid parecía impresionado-. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije...No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

\- No gastes saliva... - rodó los ojos, Severus.

\- No te harán ni caso... - asintió, con exasperación, el hombre lobo.

\- Tenía que intentarlo... - se encogió de hombros, el semigigante.

 **-Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo -dijo Hermione.**

\- Recordaré esto cuando trates de engañarme fingiendo inocencia... - la señaló con el dedo Sirius.

\- Se trata de Granger... Encontrará otra manera de hacerlo... - replicó el profesor de Pociones.

 **-Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo -añadió Harry-. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

\- Al menos es sincero... - intentó ayudarlo Hannah.

\- Esa es su mejor arma para conseguir información... - replicó Severus.

 **-No voy a deciros nada -dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

 **-Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros -dijo Ron.**

\- ¡Ronald! - chilló Molly.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me animas siempre a buscar respuestas? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Pero jamás te he dicho que te metas en líos! - discutió su madre.

\- El conocimiento viene acompañado de los problemas... - lo ayudó Bill.

\- No intentes apañarle... - replicó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Por supuesto que voy a ayudarlo! - rugió el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Gracias Bill, siempre puedo contar contigo - le agradeció el ojiazul.

\- Siempre hermanito... - le sonrió el mayor de los Weasley.

 **Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la ían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel** **desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape?**

\- Severus Snape... El murciélago de calcetín blanco... - tarareó con tono misterioso Sirius.

\- En busca de su botín... - añadió, en el mismo tono, Remus.

\- Sois un par de payasos - rió el pocionista, para después añadir - Supongo que por eso me empezáis a caer bien...

\- Tú vas por buen camino para caernos bien a nosotros... - sonrió el animago.

\- Pues seguid sumando puntos entre vosotros... - los animó, feliz, Harry.

 **El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel** **para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del sigloXX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

\- Un trabajo pesado, ¿eh? - sonrió, divertido, Michael Corner.

\- Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en desistir... - intervino Zacharias.

\- ¿Es qué no has escuchado nada? - le preguntó Cedric, mirándolo serio.

\- No desistirán... - aseguró Justin.

\- No, el trío de oro no se rinde... Sois unos chicos muy... - asintió, Penelope, deteniéndose para buscar la palabra apropiada.

\- Persistentes - la ayudó Percy.

 **Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar;mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar.**

\- La chica tiene cabeza y el pelirrojo instinto... - interrumpió Moody.

\- ¿Quién crees que lo encontrará primero? - preguntó Dora, a su compañero de trabajo.

\- Cualquiera puede hacerlo - le sonrió Kingsley a la metamorfaga.

 **Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel** **no estaría allí.Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo.**

\- Pero entraste igual en la Sección Prohibida, ¿verdad? - afirmó más que pregunto su padrino.

\- Bueno... Si... - reconoció el ojiverde.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Severus.

\- ¿Pero no lo pillaste? - se sorprendió Remus.

\- No la culebrilla es muy escurridiza... - negó el pocionista, mirando fijamente a su sobrino.

 **Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

-Los futuros aurores... - afirmó, con emoción, la joven auror.

\- Aquí podría haber una futura generación de aurores... - asintió Alastor.

\- O no... - replicó la pelirrosa mirando mal al viejo auror, que se alejó disimuladamente de la chica.

 **-¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

 **-Nada -respondió Harry.**

\- Demasiado rápido... - negó con la cabeza, el ojigris.

\- Resultas poco creíble... - añadió el hombre lobo.

 **La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

 **-Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

\- ¡Estaba cantado! - rió Bill.

\- Bueno, aprenderé a disimular... - se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Ni se te ocurra ofrecerte... - amenazó Severus al animago.

\- ¡No iba a hacerlo! - protestó, ofendido, Black.

\- No pienses que me has engañado - susurró Remus al oido de Sirius, una vez que la lectura se reanudó, haciendo que el ojigris se estremeciese.

 **Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo.**

 **Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel.**

\- Bien pensado - los felicitó Kingsley.

\- Sí, esa fue una muy buena idea... - asintió Dora.

 **Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape** **se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

-De haberme enterado en qué andabais... - suspiró el pocionista.

\- El destino no quiso que lo hicieras... - se encogió de hombros Harry.

 **Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo,pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada.**

\- Me gusta como piensas... - lo alabó Alastor.

\- Es ansioso... Pero sabe tener paciencia... - asintió, con aprobación, Kingsley.

\- ¿Tú también? Dijiste que me ayudarías... - lo acusó Dora.

\- Sólo alabo la forma de actuar de Harry... - explicó, con calma, el alto moreno.

\- Más te vale no traicionarme - lo amenazó la metamórfaga.

\- Jamás lo haré - prometió Shacklebbot.

 **Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación,sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

-Lo que es sumamente imposible... - bufó Seamus.

\- Al final si que pude, pero tampoco sirvió... - reveló el azabache.

 **Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

-Llenar el estomago es bueno para... - intentó explicar Theo.

\- ¡Para el hambre! - lo interrumpió Blaise.

\- Sí, para eso también... - sonrió Theo, negando con la cabeza.

 **-Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? -dijo encontráis algo, enviadme** **una lechuza.**

-La pequeña Hermi se ha vuelto muy traviesa... - se burló Fred.

\- Es que Harry me pegó la curiosidad... - se defendió la niña.

\- Noooo... Tú ya la traías cuando te conocí... - negó el ojiverde, sacudiendo su dedo indice de derecha a izquierda delante de la cara de la castaña.

\- Los tres sois demasiado curiosos... - rió Sirius.

\- Por eso acabasteis juntos... - asintió Remus.

\- Tan diferentes... Pero tan iguales... - añadió Severus.

 **-Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel** **-dijo Ron-. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

\- Ellos tampoco lo conocían... - anticipó, en voz baja, la castaña a los Guardianes.

\- Pero era una buena idea... - la animó Daphne.

 **-Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas -respondió Hermione.**

\- ¿Qué son dentistas? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Son como médicos de los dientes... - respondió Dean.

\- Los muggles tienen diferentes médicos para distintas zonas del cuerpo - explicó Hermione.

\- Eso es interesante... ¿Podríais contarme más luego? - preguntó Terence Higgs.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea - siseó Flint.

\- ¿Y? - se encogió de hombros su buscador.

\- Después hablamos - asintió, en apoyo, Dean.

 **Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego.**

\- Qué recuerdos... - pensó Remus, extrañando terriblemente aquellos dulces y felices momentos.

\- Mis mejores recuerdos... - pensaba, a su vez, Sirius con un ataque de melancolía.

 **Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy,**

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? A veces podemos ser muy infantiles... - rió nervioso Harry.

\- Me parece bien, ya que YO ahora participaré en la diversión... - aseguró el rubio.

 **muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

\- Eso es lo más divertido... - sonrió Harry.

\- ¿Qué es lo divertido? - preguntó un Slytherin.

\- Que son imposibles... - explicó Draco, que lo había entendido desde el principio.

\- Que sean imposibles le quita maldad al acto - añadió Theo, mirando sonriente al ojiverde.

 **Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla.**

\- ¡Y mucho más divertido que el muggle! - aseguró Dean.

\- Yo jamás había jugado al ajedrez muggle... ¡Pero me encanta el ajedrez mágico! - confesó Justin.

 **El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja.**

\- Claro que no, mi ajedrez es como de mi familia... - interrumpió el pelirrojo.

\- Eso es porque ha pertenecido a ella desde su creación... - reveló Arthur.

\- Es leal a los Weasley... - sonrió Molly.

 **Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

-En el caso de Ronnie, las piezas son un extra... - afirmó, con orgullo, Bill.

\- Por eso él tiene el ajedrez de la familia... Nadie lo merece como Ron - sonrió el patriarca pequeño, mirando con cariño al más pequeño de sus hijos.

\- Gracias papá - agradeció el pelirrojo, sintiéndose inmensamente dichoso por las palabras de su padre.

 **Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan** **le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

\- Nunca las escuches... - aconsejó el animago.

\- ¡Es imposible no escucharlas! - se quejó el niño, resoplando.

 **En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban,pero sin esperar ningún regalo.**

\- Y el que nada espera... - sonrió Remus.

\- ¡Mucho recibe! - exclamó Sirius.

\- Me gusta... - aprobó el ojiverde, divertido.

 **Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano,lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

-Tuve muchos regalos - recordó, aún sorprendido, el azabache.

-No fueron tantos - replicó Ron, recibiendo un manotazo, de Hermione, en su nuca - Pero fueron geniales...

 **-¡Feliz Navidad! -lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.-**

 **\- Para ti también -contestó Harry-. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

-Estabas realmente sorprendido, ¿eh? - lo abrazó, con cariño, el ojigris.

\- Muchísimo... - confesó el niño.

 **-¿Qué esperabas, nabos? -dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry**

\- Siento haber dicho eso... - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes... Harry ya está acostumbrado a tu falta de tacto... - rió Percy.

\- Ron es genial tal y como es... - replicó, con lealtad, el ojiverde.

\- Y eso es el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad... - aplaudió Dumbledore.

 **Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid».**

-Gracias por acordarte - agradeció el hombre lobo.

-Harry siempre ha estado en mis pensamientos... Desde que lo llevé en tu moto, ¿verdad pequeñajo? - respondió, con alegría, el semigigante.

\- No lo llames así - gruñó Charlie.

\- Contrólate... - le susurró Bill.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó el dragonista.

\- Que te delatas tú solo... - le indicó, con mirada burlona, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Qué? - siguió sin entender el ojiazul.

\- Que te calles, cabezón... - dio por terminado la conversación el pelilargo.

 **Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

\- ¿Para llamar a su lechuza? - preguntó una Ravenclaw de segundo año.

-Harry no necesita llamar a Hedwig - negó Seamus.

\- Si, ella viene cuando la necesita... - añadió Neville.

 **El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon** **y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

\- Qué amables... ¿No os parece? - preguntó Severus, con ironía, a los merodeadores.

\- Pienso que deberíamos agradecerles de alguna manera... ¿No creéis? - asintió Remus, con una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Y creo que debería ser en persona... ¿Qué opináis? - intervino Sirius, con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- Estos tres juntos dan mucho miedo... - se estremeció un Slytherin de tercero.

 **-Qué detalle -comentó Harry.**

 **Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

\- Tenías que salir a tu padre... - suspiró, con cansancio, Molly.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Papá es genial! - replicó Ron.

\- Gracias hijo... - le sonrió Arthur, asombrado de que su hijo lo viese así.

 **-¡Qué raro! -dijo- ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

\- Muy perspicaz... - se burló Ernie.

\- Weasley es perspicaz sí... Todo lo contrario a usted... - replicó, con una gélida sonrisa, Alastor.

 **-Puedes quedarte con ella -dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de , mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

 **-Creo que sé de quién es ése -dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme-. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no -gruñó-, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

\- Mi mejor jersey... Me ha mantenido calentito todo el invierno... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Eres tan dulce, Harry... - babeó la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Mamá ya tiene a su favorito... - se pitorrearon los gemelos.

 **Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

\- ¡El mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo! - aulló Harry.

\- Exageras... - replicó Molly, mirando con ternura al azabache.

 **-Cada año nos teje un jersey -dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete- y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

 **-Es muy amable de parte de tu madre -dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

\- Parece que el pequeñajo no exageraba... - sonrió Charlie.

\- ¿Dudabas de mi palabra? - fingió indignarse, el niño.

\- ¡Nunca! - exclamó, haciendo gestos exagerados, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

 **El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

\- Y la respuesta a nuestra búsqueda... - reveló el ojiverde.

\- Aunque yo no lo sabía... - especificó Hermione.

\- Y aunque tardamos en encontrarla... - añadió Ron.

\- Menos mal que tenemos a Nev - reconoció el azabache.

\- ¿A mi? - se extrañó el castaño.

\- Sí, fuiste tú el que la encontraste... - le confesó Harry.

\- ¿Yo? - seguía sin entender Neville.

\- Si, ya verás... - le aseguró el buscador.

 **Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Angelina.

\- ¿Quieres que siga leyendo Harry? - preguntó Daphne

\- Sigue... - le indicó el ojiverde.

 **-Había oído hablar de esto -dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione-. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

\- ¿Qué es? - se interesó Alicia.

\- ¿Estas seguro Harry? - preguntó la rubia, de nuevo.

\- Continúa - asintió el azabache.

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado.**

 **El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

\- ¿Es lo que pienso? - le preguntó su padrino, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo, y mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

\- Creo que sí... - asintió el niño.

\- Se la devolvió... - susurró, para sí mismo, Remus.

\- ¿Quién? - interrogó el animago, que pese al bajo tono en el que había hablado el castaño, lo había escuchado.

\- El profesor Dumbledore... - murmuró Harry, que había estado atento a la conversación.

\- James se la había prestado... - reveló el hombre lobo en voz baja.

 **-Es una capa invisible -dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial-. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

\- ¿Tienes una capa invisible? - preguntó un Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Puedo verla? - rogó un Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó otro tejón, sentado a su lado.

\- ¿En serio la tienes? - dudó un Slytherin.

\- No la tiene, esa capa le fue confiscada al señor Potter a final de curso... - puso fin al alboroto, el temido profesor de Pociones.

\- Y me temo que no le será devuelta... - lo apoyó el director, guiñándole un ojo al ojiverde, que los miraba a los dos con sorpresa, confusión y agradecimiento.

\- ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! - rugió su padrino, dispuesto a defenderlo de quién fuese.

\- No padrino... No digas nada... - trató de calmarlo el niño.

\- No cachorro... Esto no quedará así... - le aseguró el ojigris.

\- Ayúdame - suplicó el azabache, mirando a su tío Moony.

\- Tranquilo, Paddy... - susurró Remus al oído de su pulgoso, que se estremeció y se quedó tranquilo, al instante.

\- Sigue leyendo Daphne - indicó Harry, al ver que su padrino ya estaba calmado.

 **Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

 **-¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

\- ¿No estabas? - se asombró Seamus.

\- Estaba pero no se veía... - asintió Ron, recordando ese emocionante momento.

\- ¡Era invisible! - aulló Dean.

 **Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al : su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire,porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

-Y así empezaron los paseos nocturnos... - gruñó Severus.

\- No, acuérdate que hace rato que empezaron... - replicó el ojiverde, sin pensar.

\- ¡Serás descarado! - fingió escandalizarse el pocionista.

 **-¡Hay una nota! -dijo de pronto Ron-. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

\- ¿De quien era? - preguntó Sirius, tan ansioso como siempre.

\- ¿A qué no lo adivinas? - se burló el azabache.

\- ¿A que sí? - entró al trapo el animago.

\- ¿En serio? Harry, te creía más maduro... - los interrumpió el pocionista, recibiendo la lengua burlona de su sobrino.

\- Pues te equivocabas... - rió el animago, sacándole la lengua también.

\- Eso me pasa por meterme entre... - suspiró el ojinegro.

\- Aprenderás con el tiempo... Yo tuve que hacerlo con Canuto y Cornamenta - lo consoló el hombre lobo.

 **Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas,era desconocida para él. Decía:**

 **Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo** **muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**

-¿Utilízalo bien? ¿Para qué querías que la usara? - siseó Severus.

\- Evidentemente para lo mismo que la usó su padre... Para hacer travesuras... - respondió el director.

\- ¿Se da cuenta de que esta a cargo de quinientos alumnos? - lo criticó Alastor.

\- Y protegería a cada uno de ellos con mi vida - asintió, con gravedad, Dumbledore.

\- Lo sabemos - asintió el Gran Comedor, casi al completo.

 **No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

\- ¿No estaba firmada? - se extrañó Theo.

\- No... - negó Harry.

\- Pero es Potty... Seguro que adivinó quién fue - aventuró Draco.

\- ¿Alguien quiere apostar en contra? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Yo - levantaron la mano tres Slytherin.

\- Nosotros - dijeron Ernie y Zacharias.

\- Y nosotros - se apuntaron tres Ravenclaws.

\- ¿Alguien más? - interrogó Cedric, con cara de poker.

\- Bueno, entonces cómo hacemos... ¿Presentamos ahora a los ocho perdedores de Hogwarts o esperamos al final? - preguntó Blaise, con gesto dudoso.

\- Dejemos que lo vean por ellos mismos... - les sonrió Remus.

\- Cuando lleguemos al momento, los coronaremos... - les prometió Sirius.

\- Yo puede hacer las coronas... - se ofreció Dean.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres... - intervino Hannah, con timidez.

\- Claro, muchas gracias... - asintió el moreno.

 **-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una -dijo- Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

 **-Nada -dijo Harry**

\- Mientes... - negó con la cabeza, preocupado, el ojigris.

\- Sentía algo extraño... - intentó explicarse el ojiverde, y haciendo señas a su rubia amiga para que continuase leyendo.

 **Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron.**

\- Y la mente del enano ya ha comenzado a trabajar para buscar respuestas... - se burló Fred.

\- A todo el mundo le gustan las respuestas... - se defendió el azabache.

\- Pero no ponen su vida en peligro para obtenerlas... - replicó el pocionista.

 **Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

\- Lo siento chicos... - se disculpó el pequeño buscador, con los gemelos.

\- Tranquilo, lo entendemos... La capa había pertenecido a tu padre... - lo tranquilizó George.

\- Es normal que quisieses guardártelo para ti... - añadió Fred, mirándolo con comprensión.

\- ¡Sois los mejores! - aplaudió Harry.

 **-¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **-¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque es un Weasley! - afirmó Charlie.

 **Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

 **-El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro -dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry-. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - se indignó Molly.

\- Era una broma mamá... - la calmó Fred.

\- Está claro que el enano es de la familia... - asintió, con seguridad, George.

 **-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? -quiso saber , pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

 **-Detesto el rojo oscuro -se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

\- Lo siento Ron... Yo... - se disculpó, triste, la pelirroja.

\- No me hagas caso mamá... - negó Ron, sintiéndose culpable por herir los sentimientos de su madre.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - lo interrumpió Molly.

\- Es el azul... - respondió por él, Hermione.

\- Está Navidad tendrás un jersey a juego con tus ojos... - le prometió su madre.

\- Estoy deseando verlo, mamá... - aseguró el pelirrojo, levantándose a abrazarla.

 **-No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros -observó George-. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred** **y Feorge.**

\- Nunca cambiareis... - suspiró la señora Weasley.

\- Pero mamá y yo os querremos siempre... - aseguró, con una sonrisa bonachona, su padre.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - declaró, enérgicamente, la pelirroja.

 **-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

\- Ese seguro que es Pers... - adivinó Charlie.

\- Sí, porque Hermione no está... - asintió Bill.

 **Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

\- ¿Y qué hizo Fred? - preguntó, con burla, el primogenito de los Weasley.

-Nada... - respondió, con sonrisa inocente, el gemelo.

\- No te creo... - negó Bill.

\- Haces bien... - rió, ahora, Fred.

 **-¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto,hasta Harry tiene uno.**

 **-Yo... no... quiero -dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

 **-Y hoy no te sentarás** **con los prefectos -dijo George-. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

\- ¡Bien dicho! - aplaudió su padre.

\- No por nada somos Weasley... - afirmó George.

 **Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

\- Estoy orgulloso de vosotros chicos - los felicitó, de nuevo, su padre.

\- Yo también... Gracias por recordarle a vuestro hermano como debe pasar la Navidad... - les agradeció su madre.

 **Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla.**

\- Te adelanto que tus Navidades a partir de ahora serán algo raras... - le confesó Sirius.

\- Haremos una mezcla de las tradiciones de cada uno... - reveló Remus.

\- Todos cumpliremos con las costumbres de los otros... - prometió Severus.

\- Suena divertido... - aplaudió el niño, con entusiasmo, y deseando que llegara ya Navidad.

 **Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley** **habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel.**

\- Esos huevos son la razón de que la Navidad exista... - salivó el ojigris.

Un grupito de alumnos de séptimo,de diferentes casas, tras haber hablado varias veces habían terminado sentándose juntos, ya que encajaban muy bien entre sí, y ahora comentaban sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.

\- Me cae bien nuestro nuevo profesor... - dijo uno de ellos.

\- A mi también... - asintió otro.

\- Al menos este nos entenderá... - se alegró una chica.

\- Y bajará de su pedestal para hablar con nosotros... - añadió su amiga.

 **Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul,mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos.**

\- Fue genial - recordó el ojiverde.

\- Compraremos montones de ellos las próximas Navidades... - le prometió su padrino.

\- ¡Bieeeeennn! - celebró el pequeño león.

 **En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore** **había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.**

\- Usted si que sabe disfrutar de las fiestas - rió Blaise.

\- ¡Me encantan las fiestas! - confesó el director.

 **A los pavos les siguieron los pudines** **de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle** **de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó.**

\- Lo siento mucho, señor Weasley - se disculpó, fingiendo seriedad, Dumbledore.

\- No se preocupe director, no fue nada... - le quito importancia Percy.

\- Chupamedias... - se burlaron los gemelos.

 **Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall** **en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió,** **con el sombrero medio torcido.**

\- A mi también me gusta divertirme de vez en cuando, jovencito - afirmó, con altivez, la profesora.

\- Y eso la hace más humana... - respondió, rápido, el azabache.

\- Buena respuesta - lo felicitó su jefa de casa, cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa tierna.

 **Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban,un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez.**

\- Recibí juntos todos los regalos de otras Navidades... - sonrió el pequeño buscador.

\- Pues las próximas Navidades... - empezó Sirius.

\- Lo sabemos, pulgoso... ¡Serán las mejores de su vida! - lo imitó Severus.

 **Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.**

-Pobres ratoncitos... - se lamentó Susan.

\- Son mágicos... - le recordó Dumbledore.

\- Simplemente desaparecieron... - explicó Filius.

\- Eso me deja más tranquilo... - suspiró, con alivio, Harry.

 **Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque.**

\- Todavía no entiendo como pudimos perder - se lamentó Fred.

\- Porque nosotros tenemos nuestros trucos... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Y mucha experiencia en batallas... - añadió, con una carcajada, Ron.

 **Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes,regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego.**

\- Pasamos muchos buenos momentos ahí, delante de esa chimenea... ¿los recuerdas? - susurró el ojigris al oido de su lobito.

\- Me sorprende que tú los recuerdes... - lo esquivó el hombre lobo.

 **Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron.**

\- Es lo normal con Ronnie - declaró Bill, con orgullo.

 **Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

\- Es lo normal con Pers - rió Charlie.

 **Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

\- Este verano haremos que olvides esa insignia - prometió Bill.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? - se asustó Percy.

\- Seremos persistentes... Pero no violentos... - aclaró Charlie.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de mis niños... - suspiró, con felicidad, Molly.

 **Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente.**

\- ¿Qué era? - preguntó Pansy.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡Algún misterio! - respondió, como si fuera obvio, Blaise.

\- Se trata de Harry, ¿recuerdas? - añadió Daphne.

\- Lo acepto, ha sido una pregunta estúpida... - asumió la morena.

\- Aprovechemos para hacer un descanso... Si les parece... - intervino Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y si mejor aprovechamos para comer? - sugirió Blaise.

\- Por fín alguien que habla mi idioma - aplaudió Ron.

\- ¡Son tal para cual! - rió Theo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-o-

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, este es mi primer fic y siempre es más fácil si te se sientes acompañada..._

-o-


	33. El espejo de Oesed Parte 2

EL ESPEJO DE OESED Parte 2

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a la musa de J.K Rowling, mi musa ha querido contribuir y ha puesto unas cositas aquí y allá...**_

-o-

 _El libro se está terminando..._

 _Y este fic también..._

-o-

 **En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

\- ¿Tan importante era saber quién te la había enviado? - preguntó, con cierta exasperación, Sirius.

\- Bueno... Tenía curiosidad... - se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Tú siempre tienes curiosidad... - refunfuñó Severus.

 **Ron, ahíto** **de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama.**

\- Ese es nuestro Ronnie - aplaudió George.

\- Nada puede perturbar su sueño... - añadió Fred.

\- Vosotros lo habéis perturbado desde que puedo recordar... - replicó el menor de los Weasley.

 **Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire.**

\- Y tremendamente útil - sonrió el hombre lobo.

\- El secreto de nuestro éxito... - reveló el animago.

 **«Utilízalo** **bien»,decía la ía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa.**

\- Ya tardabas en salir a vagabundear... - se burló el pocionista.

\- No seas así... Es normal... - intervino Remus.

\- Es un mini merodeador - rió el ojigris.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa... - suspiró el ojinegro.

 **Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

 **«Utilízalo** **bien.»De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él.**

\- ¡Y ahí se desató la locura! - gritaron los gemelos.

\- Tampoco tanto... - negó Harry.

\- Pero la capa fue de gran ayuda... - reconoció Ron.

 **Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él.**

\- Pareces divertirte - lo acusó la señora Weasley, con tono divertido.

\- Me sentía poderoso... - confesó el azabache.

\- Es que eres poderoso... - replicó Charlie.

\- Pero Harry no se siente así... - explicó Hermione.

 **Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado,y Filch** **nunca lo sabría.**

\- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto... - interrumpió el castaño.

\- Es por culpa de su estúpida gata - gruñó Sirius.

\- Siempre lo atrae hacia sus objetivos... - asintió Remus.

 **Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

\- Lo siento Ron, yo... - se disculpó Harry.

\- Ya me pediste disculpas por eso... Y ni siquiera tenías que hacerlo... - contestó el pelirrojo.

\- Pero es cómo si hubiese pasado otra vez... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Entonces te vuelvo a decir que no me molesta que quisieras utilizar solo la capa la primera vez... - suspiró, con cansancio, el ojiazul.

 **Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

\- ¡Mi cachorro en busca de aventuras! - exclamó con júbilo el animago, deteniendo su celebración de golpe al darse cuenta de algo - No te pusiste en peligro, ¿verdad?

\- No, esta vez no... - sonrió su ahijado.

 **-¿Quién está ahí? -chilló la Dama Gorda.**

\- Es una cotilla sin remedio... - se quejó el hombre lobo.

\- Sus días deben ser muy aburridos... - la defendió Susan.

\- Que no tenga una vida hace que quiera meterse en la de los demás... - refunfuñó Remus, recordando que esa mujer lo había puesto en un aprieto más de una vez.

 **Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.¿A dónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo.**

\- La biblioteca... - adivinó Blaise.

\- La Sección prohibida... - asintió Theo.

\- Era mi única oportunidad... - se encogió de hombros el pequeño león.

 **La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

 **Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

\- Terco como su madre - rumió Severus.

\- Y como su padre - añadió Remus.

 **La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

\- ¿Y si tenías miedo por qué no volviste a tu cuarto? - preguntó Padma.

\- Porque es un Gryffindor - respondió, con orgullo, Bill.

 **La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo** **de la biblioteca. Pasando** **con cuidado** **sobre la soga** **que separaba** **aquellos** **libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los tí le decían** **mucho.**

\- Mejor así... - rió George.

\- ¿Por? - preguntó, Michael Corner, sin entender el chiste

\- Imagínate que se ponen a gritarle... - explicó Fred, riendo.

 **Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía.**

 **Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.**

\- Pero Harry no volvió a su cuarto... - adivinó Dora.

\- No podía... - se excusó el azabache.

 **Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

\- ¡Los libros lo saben! - exclamó Fred, fingiendo sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh no! - le siguió el juego George, poniendo cara de susto.

 **Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado** **en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante.**

\- ¿Esa es tu técnica? - le preguntó la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No sabía por donde buscar... - admitió el ojiverde, sonriéndole.

 **Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad,porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo** **sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba!**

\- Te mereces el susto que te llevaste... - aseguró Remus.

\- Cómo si eso fuese a detenerlo... - bufó Sirius.

 **Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda,ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato.**

\- A oscuras en la Sección Prohibida... -fingió pensarlo Fred.

\- Con libros que susurran y gritan... - meditó, también, George.

\- ¡Es un buen plan nocturno! - exclamaron, como siempre a la vez, ambos pelirrojos.

 **Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch** **casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry.**

\- ¿Te vio? - preguntó, asustada, Hannah.

\- No, tuve suerte... - admitió el niño, con una sonrisa.

 **El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch** **y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

\- A eso se le llama tener sangre fría... - silbó Cedric, admirado.

\- Harry siempre sabe mantener la calma... - intervino con tono de orgullo, Hermione.

 **Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

\- Estabas donde debías estar - afirmó el director.

\- ¿Y eso es en...? - interrogó Sirius.

\- No es una información necesaria... - se escaqueó el peliblanco.

 **-Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

\- ¿Dumby? - preguntó, esperanzado, el ojigris.

\- No, exactamente... - negó el niño, con cara de circunstancias.

 **Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch** **debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

\- Eso si que es mala suerte... - bufó el animago.

\- No lo pillé... - aclaró Severus.

\- Lo siento Severus, pero... - intervino Lunático.

\- Sí, lo sé... Estás orgulloso por eso... - adivinó el ojinegro, recibiendo una sonrisa afirmativa del castaño.

 **-¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

 **Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch** **y Snape** **se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él.**

\- Y ahí fue cuando Harry se convirtió en un chicle pegado a la pared... - rió Blaise.

\- Pues no... - negó, sacándole la lengua, el ojiverde.

 **La capa no ocultaba su ó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza.**

\- Y naturalmente no pensaste que tras esa puerta podría haber algo peor... - rosmó el ojinegro.

\- En realidad, no pensé que pudiera haber nada peor... - confesó el niño.

 **Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran.**

\- Eso le otorga un extraordinario en sigilo... - lo alabó Alastor.

\- Tu primito puede enseñarte algunas cosillas... - se burló Kingsley de Tonks.

\- ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! - gritó la metamórfaga, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Recuérdalo la próxima vez que te quejes de que soy demasiado serio... - le susurró el enorme auror, sin inmutarse por la furia de la pelirrosa.

\- Definitivamente, debo darte unas clases de sentido del humor... - negó con la cabeza, Tonks.

\- Estoy a tu disposición... - replicó, sugerente, Shacklebbot.

 **Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared,respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se ían estado cerca, muy cerca.**

\- Y otra vez Potty se libra... - rió, alegre, Draco.

\- ¿No te molesta? - le preguntó un Slytherin de tercero.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es genial que los haya despistado! - exclamó, con entusiasmo, el rubio.

 **Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ía un aula en desuso.**

\- Hay de esas por todo el castillo... - bufó Sirius, con inquietud.

\- Sí, ese no es un dato relevante... - lo apoyó su fiel Lunático.

\- ¡Qué importa eso! - los interrumpió Severus, dándoles una colleja a cada uno.

 **Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

\- Está en el segundo piso... - interrumpió, el animago, resolviendo su misterio particular.

\- Al norte... - asintió el hombre lobo, sabiendo ya el punto exacto donde se encontraba su sobrino.

\- ¿Ya estáis contentos? - se burló el pocionista.

 **Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:**

 **Oesed** **lenoz** **aro cut** **edon** **isara** **cut** **seonotse.**

\- ¿Qué significa? - preguntó Justin.

\- Es un mensaje... - susurró Hermione.

\- En un espejo... - murmuró Theo.

\- ¡ESTÁ AL REVÉS! - descubrieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y al instante se pusieron a descifrar el mensaje, mientras el resto seguía con la lectura. Cuando descubrieron el enigma ambos se sonrieron y decidieron, sin palabras, guardar el secreto.

 **Ya no oía ni a Filch** **ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo.**

\- El leoncito vuelve a agitar su melena... - se burló Severus.

\- Di mejor que mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo... - replicó el ojiverde.

 **Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

\- ¿Y estabas en el espejo? - preguntó Parvati.

\- Sí, pero no estaba solo... - respondió, misterioso, el niño.

 **Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

\- ¿Fantasmas? - interrogó Seamus.

\- Algo así... - intentó esquivar el tema el azabache.

\- ¿Hablaste con ellos? - se interesó un Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? - se escuchó a la izquierda.

\- Tal vez podáis averiguarlo si me permitís seguir leyendo... - lo sacó del apuro Daphne, poniendo su cara más Slytherin.

 **Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez.**

\- ¿Quienes eran? - susurró, sin atreverse del todo a preguntar, Hannah.

\- Mi familia... - respondió, con una sonrisa triste, el ojiverde

\- ¿Pero no estaban...? - preguntó Blaise, tapándose la boca antes de terminar, al darse cuenta de la pregunta.

\- Lo están... Pero ese espejo es especial... - respondió Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

 **Harry miró por encima del hombro,pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación** **llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba,invisibles o no?**

\- Tu imaginación nunca deja de sorprenderme... - le sonrió Kingsley.

\- La creatividad puede ser muy útil si quiere sobrevivir... - apuntó Moody.

\- ¡No digas eso! - gritó Tonks histérica.

 **Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba.**

\- ¿Era tu madre? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz, Severus.

\- Sí... - asintió el niño, con un suspiro de tristeza.

\- Seguro que estaba feliz de volver a verte... - le aseguró Remus, sentando a su pequeño en su regazo.

 **Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca...Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos...**

\- Son iguales a los tuyos... - sonrió el pocionista.

\- Sí, me gustó ver que no me habían mentido... - afirmó el ojiverde, desde el regazo del castaño.

 **«Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.**

\- Lloraba de alegría... - aclaró, por si acaso, Remus.

\- Supongo que si... - asintió, sin mucha convicción, Harry.

\- ¿Y James? - preguntó Sirius, con curiosidad.

\- Estaba a su lado - respondió su ahijado.

 **El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

\- Y ese no puede ser otro que Corni - aplaudió el animago.

\- Mi padre... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Nuestro hermano... - afirmó, con gesto de dolor, el hombre lobo.

 **Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

 **-¿Mamá? -susurró-. ¿Papá?**

 **Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos,otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry.**

\- Tus antepasados... - le sonrió, con ternura, Charlie.

\- Había mucha gente... - replicó el pequeño león.

\- Eso es porque todos tenemos muchos antepasados... - rió Bill.

 **Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos.**

\- Te estaban dando la bienvenida a la familia - reveló el ojigris.

\- Y yo quería traspasar el cristal - confesó el niño, con un aire de tristeza en su aura.

\- Se que no es lo mismo... Pero con nosotros no tendrás que traspasar ningún cristal... - lo consoló el castaño, abrazándolo por detrás.

 **En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio.**

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí? - se preocupó Sirius.

\- No lo recuerdo... - se escaqueó el ojiverde.

\- Seguro que mucho... - aseguró Ron, metiendo la pata y despertando la preocupación de los adultos.

 **Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró:**

 **«Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

\- No debes volver - suplicó Charlie, aún sabiendo que era inútil.

\- Eso ya se lo dije yo más adelante pero... - se encogió de hombros Ron, sin necesidad de terminar la frase.

\- Pero no te hizo ni caso... - adivinó su padrino, con un suspiro de derrota.

 **-Podías haberme despertado -dijo malhumorado Ron.**

 **-Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

 **-Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre -dijo Ron con interés.**

\- Tu bebé es una mala influencia para mi bebé.. - rió Bill, intentando animar a su hermano.

\- ¡No es cierto! - discutió el dragonista.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie... ¡Y no somos bebés! - gritó, exasperado, Ron.

 **-Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

\- No te hace falta ningún espejo para eso... - le aseguró Charlie.

\- ¡Estamos aquí! - gritaron los gemelos.

\- Puedo veros... - rió Harry.

 **-Puedes verlos cuando quieras -dijo Ron-. Ven a mi casa este todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

\- ¿En serio, Ron? - bufó, Percy, ajustándose sus gafas en su nariz.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el menor de los Weasley, algo despistado.

\- ¿A lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta? - imitó con mucho acierto, el miope de los Weasley, el tono chillón de su hermano pequeño, haciendo que los gemelos y sus hermanos mayores lo miraran fascinados.

\- ¡No sé! ¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa! - se excusó el ojiazul.

 **Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche.**

\- Pues si que estabas obsesionado... - se sorprendió Pansy.

\- Sólo quería que se hiciera de noche para volver... - confesó el ojiverde.

 **Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas?**

\- Ese no eras tú... - negó, con sorpresa, su padrino.

\- Lo sé... Lo siento... - se disculpó el azabache.

\- ¡Deja de pedir disculpas! - gritó Ron.

\- No tienes que ser perfecto... - asintió Remus, apoyando al mejor amigo de su sobrino.

 **¿Y qué más daba si Snape** **lo robaba?**

\- Siempre y cuando lo comparta contigo, ¿no? - rió Severus.

\- No sé para que querría yo eso... - replicó, con extrañeza, el ojiverde.

\- Porque no hay maldad ni ambición en ti... - rió el pocionista, moviéndole el cabello.

 **-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron-. Te veo raro.**

\- Es raro - replicó Fred.

\- Pero un raro al que queremos... - asintió, riendo, George.

\- Gracias... Supongo... - dudó Harry.

 **Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca,vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

\- Una hora vagabundeando y nadie los pilló... - se regocijó Sirius.

\- No hace falta que lo felicites... - siseó Severus.

\- No puede evitarlo... - negó con la cabeza Remus, mirando con cariño a su chucho.

 **-Estoy congelado -se quejó Ron-. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

\- Esa es una gran idea... - aplaudió su madre.

\- Que estoy seguro que cayó en saco roto... - adivinó, con una carcajada, su padre.

\- Sí, eso fue lo que pasó... - asintió el niño, con cara de no haber roto un plato.

 **-¡No! -susurró Harry-. Sé que está por aquí.**

\- Ahí está la terquedad de Lily... - renegó el ojinegro, con cansancio.

\- Pero jamás vagabundearía después del toque de queda... - replicó, poniendo gesto serio el ojigris, y haciendo sonreir a los otros dos.

\- Está claro que James intervino en eso... - adivinó Remus.

 **Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie má cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

 **-Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

\- Buena memoria - aprobó Alastor.

\- Pésima orientación... - rió Dora.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó, ofendido, su primito.

 **Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al í estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

\- Eso no quiere decir que debieras estar allí... - aclaró Severus.

\- Ahora ya no se puede cambiar... - se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

 **-¿Ves? -murmuró Harry.**

 **-No puedo ver nada.**

\- Normal... - sonrió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ver nada? - preguntó Lisa.

\- Porque lo que refleja es tan intimo y personal que sólo la persona dueña de ese reflejo puedo verlo... - respondió el director.

 **-¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

 **-Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

\- Esa es la magia del espejo - aclaró, de nuevo, el anciano.

 **-Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

 **Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía vera su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

\- ¡Draco también hace eso! - rió Blaise.

\- ¡No es cierto! - discutió el rubio.

\- Mi primito es un príncipe así que puede mirarse en el espejo todo lo que quiera... ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Dora con mirada amenazante, haciendo que el platinado sintiese un profundo cariño por la pelirrosa.

 **-¡Mírame! -dijo.**

 **-¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

\- Ron no nos verá a nosotros - adivinó Bill.

\- Claro, no se desea lo que ya se tiene... - asintió Percy.

 **-No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa dela casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

\- ¿Todo eso? - rió George.

\- No está mal... - fingió meditarlo, Percy.

\- Te faltó derrotar a Voldemort... - apuntó Fred.

\- ¡Cómo si quisiera hacer eso! - replicó, horrorizado, su hermano menor.

 **Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

 **-¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

\- ¡Oh no! - se golpeó la frente Theo.

\- Parece que Harry no es el único que no pensaba con claridad... - siseó Hermione, mirando mal a su pelirrojo amigo.

 **-¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

\- Creo que por fin Harry se ha acostumbrado a tus meteduras de lengua... - rió Blaise, burlándose de su recién mejor amigo león.

\- ¡Eso ha sonado asqueroso! - chilló Pansy.

 **-Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

\- ¡Oh, oh... ! - adivinó lo que se avecinaba Fred.

\- Huele a pelea... - asintió, de acuerdo, George.

 **-Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

 **-No me empujes.**

\- ¿En serio lo empujaste? - se sorprendió su padrino.

\- Los dos estábamos forcejeando un poco... - admitió Ron, ya que Harry había agachado la cabeza avergonzado.

 **Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

 **-¡Rápido!**

\- ¡Sois unos inconscientes! - los acusó Alastor.

\- Está vez no puedo defenderte... - se disculpó Dora.

 **Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos?**

\- No del todo - reveló el animago.

\- No te ven pero... - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- De alguna manera saben que estás ahí... - añadió el ojigris.

 **Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

 **-No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

\- Buena idea... - aprobó Severus.

\- No funcionará... - negó Remus.

\- Pero está con el pelirrojo... - apuntó Sirius.

 **Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

\- ¡Bien hecho Ron! - aplaudió el animago.

\- Me costó arrastrarlo... - reveló el pelirrojo.

\- Muchas gracias por protegerme las espaldas - le agradeció el ojiverde.

\- ¡Para eso están los amigos! - aseguró el ojiazul, quitándole importancia.

 **La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

 **-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? -preguntó Ron.**

 **-No.**

\- No necesita perder contra ti en este momento... - refunfuñó Charlie.

\- Lo iba a dejar ganar... - replicó Ron.

 **-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

 **\- No... ve tú...**

\- Lo siento, Hagrid... - se disculpó el azabache, temiendo haber herido los sentimientos de su entrañable amigo.

\- No pasa nada Harry, pero me preocupa que estés tan abatido... - le habló, con ternura, el semigigante.

\- Estaba... Ya se me pasó... - aclaró el ojiverde, con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

\- Gracias por eso, pelirrojo - agradeció Sirius.

\- ¡Para el caso que me hizo! - bufó Ron.

 **-¿Por qué no?**

\- ¡Y encima lo pregunta! - bufó Cedric.

\- Estaba un poco ofuscado, supongo... - admitió, con timidez, Harry.

\- ¿Supones? - replicó Daphne, mirándolo como una madre furiosa.

 **\- No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape** **y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

\- ¡Por fin sacas a relucir tu inteligencia! - aplaudió Hermione.

\- No sé cómo tomarme eso... - dudó el pelirrojo.

\- Es un halago, naturalmente... - afirmó la castaña, revoleando sus ojos.

 **-Pareces Hermione.**

\- Querías ofenderlo - se sorprendió la niña.

\- Lo siento... Os pido perdón a los dos... - se disculpó, muy arrepentido, el ojiverde.

\- Te entendemos... - lo tranquilizó la leona.

\- Y te perdonamos... - añadió Ron.

 **-Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

\- Te felicito por no haber entrado al trapo - habló Penélope.

\- No prestaba atención a lo que decía... Estaba concentrado en conseguir que volviéramos a la sala común... - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

 **Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

\- Ni Ron, ni nadie... Igualito a Lily... - bufó Severus.

\- Que era amiga de un Slytherin sin importarle lo que dijera nadie... - apuntó Remus.

 **La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

\- La prudencia se alejó en cuanto llegó la ansiedad... - afirmó Kingsley.

\- ¡Sólo tiene once años! - protestó Dora.

\- Cierto... Es tan maduro y responsable que a veces se me olvida... - asintió el auror.

\- Y luego yo soy la despistada... - rodó los ojos la pelirrosa.

\- Tendrás que ayudarme a partir de ahora... Como yo te ayudo a ti... - le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, Shacklebbot.

 **Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole** **otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. ...**

\- ¿A quién te encontraste esta vez? - preguntó, curiosa, Susan Bones.

\- Alguien que no lo delató... - intervino Minerva, mirando significativamente a cierto director, de cierto colegio.

 **-Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

\- ¿Es Dumby, verdad? - adivinó Sirius

\- ¡Quién si no! - replicó irónico Severus.

 **Harry sintió como si se le helaran** **las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus** **Dumbledore.**

\- Y las bolitas del enano se mudaron a su garganta... - rió Fred.

\- ¡Fred! - intentó reprenderlo Molly, muy a duras penas, ya que estaba envuelta en un ataque de risa.

 **Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

\- Eso no es propio de ti, chico... - lo reprendió Moody.

\- ¡No le hables así! - lo defendió Dora.

\- Tu protegido debe aprender a no bajar nunca la guardia... - replicó Alastor.

\- ¡Es un niño! - chilló Tonks, cambiando el color de su pelo a un rojo fuego.

\- Está bien... - aceptó, intimidado, el veterano y experimentado viejo auror.

 **-No... no lo había visto, señor.**

 **-Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible -dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía-.**

\- Porque para Harry eso significa que no hay castigo... - entendió, de inmediato, el hombre lobo.

\- No soporto eso... - gruñó Sirius.

\- Aprenderá a vivir de nuevo... - aseguró Remus.

\- Y esta vez lo hará sin miedos... - juró Severus.

 **Entonces -continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry-, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

\- ¿Espejo de Oesed? - interrogó Cedric.

\- ¿Para qué sirve? - preguntó Roger Davis.

 **-No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

\- ¿Intentabas ganar tiempo? - rió el ojigris.

\- Algo así... - asintió el niño.

 **-Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

 **-Bueno... me mostró a** **mi familia y...**

\- ¡Y el resto le importa un carajo! - exclamó, con diversión, Sirius.

\- En ese momento lo único que me importaba era que mis padres no estaban en el espejo... - admitió el leoncito.

 **-Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

\- Porque Dumby sabe casi todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts - respondió Remus.

\- Casi... Esa es la clave... - rió, con cara de pillo, el animago.

 **-No necesito una capa para ser invisible -dijo amablemente Dumbledore-. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed** **a todos nosotros?**

 **Harry negó con la cabeza.**

\- ¿Todavía no lo habías averiguado? - preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

\- Desde que encontré ese espejo... Yo... Dejé de pensar claramente - confesó después de muchas vueltas el ojiverde.

 **-Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed** **como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

 **Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

 **-Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

\- ¡Casi! - sonrió Severus, orgulloso de que se hubiese acercado tanto.

\- Es un respuesta bastante acertada... - asintió, con aprobación, el director.

 **-Sí y no -dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote.**

\- Pero ahora si tengo una familia y ya no necesito ningún espejo... - sonrió, más feliz de lo que jamás habría soñado, Harry.

\- Te juro que jamás volverás a sentirte solo... - prometió, por millonésima vez, el ojigris.

 **Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.**

\- Tampoco es eso... - negó, avergonzado, el menor de los Weasley.

\- Ya es el mejor de todos nosotros - aseguró Bill.

\- Yo no quiero ser mejor que vosotros... Sólo quiero que estéis orgullosos de mi... - confesó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Ya estamos orgullosos de ti! - replicaron los gemelos.

\- Los gemelos han hablado por todos... - asintió, junto a Percy y Bill, el dragonista.

\- Gracias... Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros... - declaró, emocionado, Ron.

 **Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

\- Yo sabía que no era real... Pero me daba igual... - reconoció el azabache.

\- No podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejar de vivir en la realidad... Y no olvide que en la vida real tambien está permitido soñar... - le aconsejó el peliblanco.

\- ¡Excelentes palabras! - aplaudió Molly.

 **Continuó:-El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no o busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

\- ¿Eso es todo, Albus? - interrogó Minerva.

\- ¿Me he olvidado de algo? - fingió interesarse el anciano.

\- ¿Sacarle puntos por estar fuera de su cama en medio de la noche? - sugirió la profesora de Herbología.

\- ¿Castigarlo? - preguntó Severus, recibiendo una mirada indignada de su sobrino.

\- Harry ya había aprendido la lección... No era necesario castigarlo... - respondió, como si fuese algo obvio, el director.

\- ¡Y por eso todo el colegio adora a su director! - aplaudieron los gemelos.

\- ¡Siiiiii! - los secundaron el resto de los alumnos.

 **Harry se puso de pie.**

 **-Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

 **-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho -sonrió Dumbledore-. Sin embargo,puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

\- Odio cuando se hace el listillo... - murmulló el animago.

\- El director es muy inteligente, padrino... - afirmó, con lealtad, Harry.

\- Y un listillo insoportable cuando quiere... - aseguró el pocionista, poniéndose del lado del ojigris.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

\- Sabes hacer las preguntas adecuados, muchacho - lo felicitó Ojoloco.

\- Gracias, señor Moody, pero no tuve la respuesta que esperaba... - admitió el ojiverde.

 **-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

 **Harry lo miró asombrado.**

\- A veces es más loco que genio... - suspiró Remus.

\- Y un mentiroso descarado... - afirmó, furioso, Sirius.

\- ¿Acaso querrías que cargase a Harry con eso? - preguntó, alzando sus cejas, el hombre lobo.

\- Tienes razón... Mejor no... - reconoció el animago.

\- ¿De que habláis? - se interesó el pocionista, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

\- Luego te contamos... - respondió el castaño, volviendo a poner su atención en la lectura.

 **-Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines -explicó Dumbledore-. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

\- Si te regalan libros es porque... - habló Filius conciliador.

\- Te ven falto de conocimientos... - lo interrumpió Sirius.

\- ¡Canuto! - lo riñó Lunático.

\- ¿Qué? No soy yo el que le regala libros... - protestó, con tono infantil, el ojigris.

\- No, el último regalo del señor Black fue un increíble relato que me tuvo semanas riendo - lo apoyó Dumbledore, riendo a carcajadas.

 **En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero.**

\- Eres algo ingenuo, chico... - le reprochó Moody.

\- Pero es muy intuitivo... - lo defendió Kingsley, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de la pelirrosa.

 **Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers** **de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

\- Se termino - anunció Daphne.

\- Sucia rata... - gruñó Sirius entre dientes.

\- No soporto que haya estado cerca de Harry... - murmulló furioso, el hombre lobo.

\- Eso ya está más que solucionado... - los consoló, a su manera, Severus.

\- Pronto estará en compañía de sus semejantes... - sonrió, taciturno, el ojigris.

\- Los dementores... - asintió, con un brillo peligroso el castaño.

-o-

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore había llamado la atención de todos los asistentes en el Gran Comedor, anunciando que en unos minutos servirían la comida y dándoles la tarde libre ya que habían leído el capitulo del tirón.

Y así, todos juntos, comieron en paz y armonía, entre chistes y anécdotas, degustando los más deliciosos manjares.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry le preguntó a Bill si tenía un momento para hablar con él, quería resolver un asunto con el pelirrojo que lo estaba atormentando.

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, que por suerte estaba vacía, y se sentaron.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- interrogó Bill, que estaba intrigadísimo, en cuanto sus traseros rozaron los bancos de la polvorienta biblioteca.

\- B-bueno.. Y-yo... - dudó el ojiverde.

\- Al grano, canijo - lo apuró el pelirrojo.

\- Q-quiero q-que s-se-p-pas q-que esto-oy d-dispues-sto a a-alejarm-me de Ron - prometió, tartamudeando, el azabache.

\- ¿QUÉ? - se atragantó por la sorpresa, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Dijiste que era una mala influencia... - le recordó el leoncito.

\- ¡Oh! Harry... No sabes como lo siento... - se lamentó, tirandose del pelo, Bill.

\- Y-yo sé que he metid... - reconoció Harry.

\- No pienso eso, de verdad - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- Pero tú dijiste... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Sólo intentaba animar a Charlie... - le aclaró el pelilargo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo? - se preocupó, de inmediato, el niño.

\- Se pone un poco tenso cuando te metes en líos... Y estoy descubriendo que eso es muy a menudo... - afirmó, con media sonrisa, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¡Cambiaré! ¡Te lo juro! - prometió, con energía, el azabache.

\- Canijo... - lo interrumpió Bill.

\- De verdad... Dejaré de meterme en líos... - repitió el leoncito, sin prestarle atención.

\- Escucha... - lo intentó, de nuevo, el pelilargo.

\- No preocuparé a nadie nunca más... - añadió el pequeño buscador, sin escuchar a su hermano mayor.

\- Enano... - volvió a la carga el pelirrojo.

\- Y no dejaré que Ron se meta en líos tampoco... - siguió a lo suyo, Harry.

\- ¡HARRY! - gritó Bill, sacudiendo al niño por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el ojiverde, empezando a recuperar la cordura.

El pelilargo lo vio tan indefenso que no dudó en estirar sus brazos atrapando al leoncito en su pecho, el pequeño buscador se aferró a él intentando calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

\- Escúchame con atención porque lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el pelirrojo, separándose del niño y mirándole a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo - asintió el azabache.

\- No sólo he descubierto el numero infinito de veces que te metes en líos, también he podido darme cuenta que ninguna de esas veces quisiste meterte en problemas. Tú eres noble, valiente, inteligente y altruista, y actúas en coherencia a todas esas cualidades - le explicó, con paciencia, el pelilargo.

\- No entiendo... - afirmó confuso el niño.

\- Lo que intentó decirte es que vas a seguir metiéndote en líos... - le aclaró el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Y-yo... - suspiró el ojiverde, sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Sólo quiero que cambies algo esta vez... - pidió el trabajador más atractivo de Gringgotts.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el leoncito.

\- Que acudas a Charlie o a mi... Digan lo que digan y quien lo diga... - suplicó Bill.

\- Pero yo no quiero meteros en problemas... - discutió el pequeño Gryffindor.

\- Canijo, nosotros somos libres de elegir si queremos o no queremos meternos... - replicó, con una sonrisa sexy y descarada, el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- No sé... - dudó el niño.

\- Te diré algo más... Tu alma gemela y yo estamos en ese momento perfecto de la vida en la que somos lo suficientes jóvenes para participar con nuestros hermanitos en una de sus emocionantes aventuras... Y también lo suficientemente adultos para ser de gran ayuda... - argumentó el pelilargo.

\- Me has convencido - sonrió Harry.

\- ¡Vayamos a tomar el aire entonces! Que tanto libro empieza a darme urticaria... - sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Nos vemos después? Quiero ir a buscar a alguien... - se disculpó el azabache.

\- Claro - asintió el pelilargo, para después añadir con tono misterioso - Puede que ese alguien esté en la lechucería...

\- Gracias, Bill... - agradeció el ojiverde, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

El mayor de los Weasley sonrió mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse veloz ansioso por encontrarse con alguien que se alegraría mucho de verlo.

-o-

 _Una sola palabra..._

 _Gracias..._

-o-


	34. Nicolas Flamel

**NICOLAS FLAMEL**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad de J.K Rowling, pensé que quizás podía añadir algunas cositas y...**_

-o-

 _Me habéis preguntado mucho últimamente si escribiré todos los libros..._

 _Bien, la respuesta es no._

 _La razón es muy simple, terminaría por aburrirme._

-o-

Mientras Harry y Bill hablaban en la biblioteca, Sirius se había llevado a Remus y a Severus al cuarto que Dumbledore le había asignado, que casualmente estaba al lado del de su lobito.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, el ojigris los hizo sentar y levitó unos vasos de whisky de fuego hacia ellos, preparándose para contarle un gran secreto que los merodeadores y Lily habían descubierto cuando habían salido del colegio.

\- ¿Quieres empezar tú? - le propuso Sirius al hombre lobo.

\- Como quieras... Por suerte es Severus, así que no tendremos que explicarle todo... - se encogió de hombros el castaño.

\- Empezad de una vez - los apuró, impaciente, el pocionista.

\- James y Lily eran vecinos de Batilda Bagshot, que a su vez fue vecina de Dumbledore cuando era niño - empezó a narrar Lupin.

\- Y le contó a Lily una historia un poco increíble sobre Dumby... - añadió el animago.

\- Lo que nos llevó a investigar si era verdad o un cuento de vieja - siguió Remus.

\- ¿Y qué averiguasteis? - se interesó el Slytherin.

\- Que Dumbledore fue amigo de Grindelwald en su juventud... - reveló Lunático.

\- Y sospechamos que algo más... - apuntó el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? - interrogó el profesor de Pociones.

\- No se sabe con exactitud... Sólo que ocurrió una desgracia que cambió sus vidas para siempre... - contó el hombre lobo.

\- Contadme todo desde el principio - pidió el ojinegro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiesen haber averiguado esos dos.

\- Cuando Dumby se graduó se iba a ir de viaje, pero tuvo que cancelarlo... - empezó desde el principio Black.

\- Su madre murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos menores... - aclaró el castaño.

\- Entonces Bathilda recibió la visita de su sobrino Gellertcito... - continúo Sirius.

\- ¿Grindelwald? - preguntó, impresionado, Severus.

\- Ese mismo... - asintió Canuto.

\- Se hicieron amigos... - añadió el ambarino.

\- Muy amigos... - especificó el animago.

\- ¿Ellos dos...? - cotilleó el pocionista.

\- Creemos que sí... - asintió Remus, creando un silencio mientras Severus se hacía a la idea de lo que le estaban contando.

\- Fuera lo que fuera no duro mucho... - rompió el silencio el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - se interesó el jefe de Slytherin.

\- La hermana pequeña, Ariadna, tenía problemas con la magia... - respondió el hombre lobo.

\- Pensaba que era una squib - lo interrumpió Snape.

\- No era una squib, tenía magia pero no la controlaba... - le reveló el castaño.

\- Hubo una discusión... Las cosas se calentaron y... - volvió a la historia, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Ariadna murió... - terminó Lupin, con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, impactado, Severus.

\- Eso pasó... Grindelwald se fue y Albus nunca se recuperó de aquello... - asintió, confirmándoselo, Lunático.

\- Su hermana... En el espejo... - entendió, de pronto, el ojinegro.

\- Sí, Ariadna es el deseo del corazón de Dumbledore... - le confirmó Canuto.

\- La culebrilla sufriría mucho si llegase a saber esto... - pensó, en voz alta, el pocionista.

\- No tiene porque saberlo... - resolvió Remus.

\- Me parece bien... ¿Tú que dices? - propuso el profesor de Pociones, al ojigris.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que mi cachorro sufra - habló el animago, mostrándose de acuerdo.

\- Decidido entonces, debemos ocultarle ciertas cosas porqu... - continúo el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de tu pasado que tampoco quieras contarle? - lo interrumpió Sirius.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, con cierto recelo, el castaño.

\- No sé... Quizás te arrepientas de algo... - sugirió, Canuto, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Sirius Orion Black! - gritó, fuera de sí, Lupin.

-o-

Remus se había marchado furioso, dando un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes, Sirius suspiró lamentando ser el imbécil que siempre alejaba su lobito.

Severus, después de una terrible discusión en su mente, decidió intervenir y echarle una mano a los que ya consideraba sus amigos.

\- Así no lo recuperarás... - murmuró el ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, el animago, saliendo de su mundo.

\- ¿Quieres recuperarlo o no? - fue al grano el pocionista.

\- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Te ha dicho algo? - interrogó el león.

\- No ha sido necesario, tengo ojos en la cara - respondió, mordaz, Snape.

\- ¡Ah! Se nota mucho... - suspiró, preocupado, el ojigris.

\- ¿Intentas esquivar mi pregunta? - insistió el Slytherin.

\- Claro que quiero recuperarlo, necesito recuperarlo... - confesó, abatido, Black.

\- Pues puede que te ayude a conseguirlo - siseó Severus.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, ilusionado, Sirius.

\- Supongo que si - se encogió de hombros, incomodo, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos aceptas? - se interesó, el animago, con un tono de suplica en su voz que jamás pensó escuchar.

\- ¿Como pareja? - se hizo el tonto el ojinegro.

\- Y como amigos... - añadió el león.

\- La respuesta a ambas es si... Me habéis demostrado muchas cosas en este tiempo aquí, encerrados... -respondió sonriente el pocionista.

\- Me alegra que veas que ya no soy el mismo imbécil... Remus, él siempre intentó detenernos... - explicó, de manera atropellada, el ojigris.

\- Lo sé, Lily me contó eso... Pero era más fácil odiarlo a él también... - confesó Snape.

\- Lo entiendo... - asintió Sirius.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros dos para que no estéis juntos? - se interesó Severus.

\- Cometí un grave error... Y después me encerraron en Azkaban y jamás pude repararlo... - resumió Canuto.

\- Pero llevamos dos semanas en el castillo - replicó el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

\- No es tan fácil... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo... - se defendió Black.

\- Por eso mismo no debes dejar que pase más... - insistió el ojinegro.

\- Lunático jamás me perdonará... Le rompí el corazón... - negó, desolado, el animago.

\- Por qué no me lo cuentas y te sacas toda esa culpa que te hace poner cara de perro mojado... - propuso el pocionista.

\- Lo abandoné... - reveló, con mucha culpa, el ojigris.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - interrogó el Slytherin.

\- Estaba furioso con él... Dumbledore quería que se infiltrara con los hombres lobos y yo... - intentó explicarse el león.

\- Y tú no querías, normal... Dumbledore y sus misiones... - lo entendió Snape.

\- Rem no puede olvidar que ese viejo chiflado le cambió la vida al admitirlo en Hogwarts y... - siguió hablando Sirius.

\- Se siente en deuda - adivinó Severus.

\- Lo que hizo que no pudiera negarse - asintió Canuto.

\- Y eso te puso furioso - volvió a adivinar el ojinegro.

\- Pensé que no me quería lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo... Estaba acostumbrado a eso con mi familia... Pero no podía soportar que él... - confesó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Yo creo que Remus todavía te quiere, pero tiene miedo de ti... - sugirió el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Y qué hago? - suplicó ayuda, el león.

\- Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti, que no lo lastimarás... - aconsejó Severus.

\- No me escuchará... - negó, con la cabeza, el animago.

\- Busca la manera... - insistió Snape.

\- Gracias por la ayuda... Y por la charla... - le agradeció el ojigris ofreciéndole su mano.

\- La verdad... Ha sido un placer... - se sinceró el pocionista, rechazando su mano y abrazándolo.

-o-

Harry encontró, al que se había convertido en su pelirrojo favorito, acariciando a un par de lechuzas, que parecían encantadas con los mimos y cuidados del dragonista.

\- Hola... ¿Molesto? - preguntó el niño, con temor a ser rechazado.

\- ¡Claro que no pequeñajo! - sonrió el pelirrojo, feliz de verlo.

\- Te estaba buscando... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- ¿A mi? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? - se interesó el ojiazul, llevándolo al exterior.

\- No paso nada, sólo quería hablar contigo... - lo tranquilizó el azabache.

\- Pues aquí estoy... Sentémonos... - dijo Charlie, invocando un par de sillas.

\- Charlie... - susurró Harry, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Dime - lo animó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole para darle confianza.

\- Yo... S-siento mucho preocuparte cuando están leyendo... - se disculpó, atropelladamente, el pequeño buscador.

\- No es tu culpa... Creo... - dudó Charlie, antes de amenazarlo - De todas formas te marcaré muy de cerca el próximo curso...

\- Eso suena bien... ¿También cuando vuele? - replicó feliz, el ojiverde.

\- Sobre todo cuando vueles... - afirmó, divertido, el ojiazul.

\- ¡Eso suena a un mejor! - aplaudió, eufórico, el azabache.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de hacerlo ahora? - propuso el pelirrojo, siempre deseoso de cumplirle los caprichos.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el niño, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Claro! - asintió Charlie.

\- ¡Accio Nimbus 2000! - gritó Harry, alzando su varita.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - interrogó, el dragonista, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

\- Tú me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas? - respondió, confuso, el leoncito.

\- No te enseñé... Dije el hechizo delante de ti... - le recordó, hablando despacio, el ojiazul.

\- Bueno, eso es casi lo mismo, ¿no? - replicó, con resolución, el azabache.

\- Parece que es exactamente igual en tu caso... - afirmó, todavía sorprendido, su futuro profesor.

\- Me pareció un hechizo realmente útil... - se encogió de hombros, con gesto inocente, el ojiverde.

\- Lo es... - asintió el pelirrojo, levantando su varita antes de gritar - ¡Accio escoba!

Charlie y Harry pasaron juntos toda la tarde, estuvieron volando y jugando a hacer arriesgados descensos hasta la hora de la cena.

Cenó en compañía de su padrino y sus tío, mientras se contaban las novedades del día, y se despidió de ellos tras la cena para irse a una reunión con Los Guardianes.

La reunión era para intercambiar cierta información que les seria muy util en los cursos que les quedaban en Hogwarts, también hablaron del posible traidor, el infiltrado desconocido.

Ya pasaban de la medianoche cuando se despidieron y fueron cada cual para su torre, el trío de oro decidió quedarse a charlar un rato en la sala común de los leones.

Sentían que todos los guardianes eran sus amigos y estaban felices de esa nueva y diversa amistad, pero lo que tenían ellos tres no tenía comparación con nada.

Por eso necesitaban seguir teniendo sus charlas intimas, porque los tres sabían que podían contarse cualquier cosa entre ellos sin temor a ser juzgados.

Una hora más tarde se despidieron, entre bostezo y bostezo, y se fueron a dormir.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el trío de oro salió muy temprano del castillo para acudir a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien los había invitado a desayunar.

Llamaron a la puerta y el semigigante les abrió, dejándolos pasar, y ya dentro tuvieron la grata sorpresa de averiguar que no eran los únicos invitados de su hospitalario amigo; Sirius, Remus y Severus también estaban sentados a la mesa.

Desayunaron todos juntos, en familia, y después de recoger todo se dirigieron al castillo para leer un nuevo capítulo.

En el Gran Comedor los estaban esperando ansiosos, todos habían desayunado ya y estaban deseando escuchar una nueva aventura de los Gryffindor.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos todos... Podemos comenzar a leer... - anunció el director.

\- Yo quiero leer, director Dumbledore - pidió Ernie, mirando con malicia a Los Guardianes.

\- Sí así lo quiere... - respondió, no muy convencido, el anciano.

Ernie agarró el libro de un manotazo y lo abrió con ansia, pero el libro estaba en blanco. El tejón se puso nervioso y comenzó a pasar las páginas adelante y atrás, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Lo vas a romper! - perdió la paciencia Harry.

\- ¡Está en blanco! - gritó, furioso, el tejón.

\- Eso es porque no quiere que tú lo leas... - replicó Cedric.

\- ¡Dámelo! - intervino Hermione quitándoselo de las manos.

\- ¡Ha aparecido algo! - gritó Neville, señalando al libro.

\- ¿Qué pone? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Charlie Weasley... - leyó la castaña.

\- Está claro que el libro ya ha escogido al siguiente lector... - sonrió, muy contento, Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y yo? - exigió Ernie.

\- Puede probar más adelante... - lo esquivó el director.

El libro salió disparado de las manos de Hermione hacia Charlie, que lo agarró mostrando sus dotes de buscador.

\- ¡Bien hecho! - aplaudió Harry.

El pelirrojo sonrió al niño y abrió el libro con suavidad y cariño, al instante una sensación muy intensa impactó en su pecho, y un olor, nuevo pero muy conocido ya, lo inundó y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

El dragonista sonrió, y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y lo primero que vio fue un destello del que se había convertido en su color favorito, el esmeralda.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó el ojiverde, mirándolo preocupado.

\- No podría estar mejor... - respondió el amante de los dragones, dándose cuenta de que se había metido en un gran lío.

-o-

\- **Nicolas Flamel** \- fue el detonante para que empezara la lectura.

 **Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.** \- empezó a leer el pelirrojo, antes de ser interrumpido por el director, la primera de otras muchas veces que quedarían.

\- Eres un buen chico Harry Potter... - lo aplaudió el anciano.

\- Gracias director - dijo el niño sonrojándose.

\- Gracias a ti... Por cumplir tu promesa... - replicó el peliblanco.

 **Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas.**

\- ¿Tenías pesadillas con James y Lily? - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Ellos no eran los malos... - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- Sí, eso ya lo suponía - sonrío conmovido, el animago, por la inocencia de su ahijado.

 **Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

\- No era un sueño... - negó el ojigris.

\- Era un recuerdo... - añadió, sorprendido, el pocionista.

\- ¿Si? - se interesó el azabache.

\- Debió guardarse en tu inconsciente... - razonó el hombre lobo.

 **-¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco -dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

\- No creo que el enano quisiese escuchar de ti que estaba loco... - sermoneó Bill a su hermanito.

\- Ya... Supongo que no... Lo siento - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No pasa nada... Tú siempre terminas animándome y haciéndome reír... - aseguró el ojiverde.

 **Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch** **te hubiera atrapado!»)**

\- ¿Te preocupaba que vagara o que Filch lo descubriese? - preguntó, malicioso, Severus.

\- Que Filch lo descubriese, naturalmente... - respondió con sinceridad la niña, haciendo soltar una carcajada a los merodeadores.

 **y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.**

\- ¡Esa es nuestra Hermy! - aplaudieron los gemelos.

\- ¡No es vuestra! - discutió Ron.

\- Las personas no pertenecen a nadie en concreto... - lo apoyó Theo.

 **Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel** **en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado.**

\- Una vez más me impresiona, señor Potter... - interrumpió el director.

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó el niño.

\- En su primer viaje a Hogwarts, después de descubrir que la magía existe y que eres un mago... - enumeró el peliblanco.

\- ¡Al grano Dumby! - lo corto, sin ningún miramiento, Sirius.

\- Me impresiona que pueda recordar, aunque sea muy vagamente, algo que apenas leyó en las circunstancias que decía antes de que el señor Black se impacientase... - terminó el director con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos.**

\- Ojalá tuvieran esa disciplina para las clases... - suspiró, dramáticamente, Minerva.

\- Bueno... quizás... podríamos intentar... - dudó el azabache.

\- Prestar atención durante diez minutos en cada clase... - lo ayudó Ron.

\- ¡Seréis sinvergüenzas! - rió la profesora.

 **Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.**

\- ¿No es demasiado? - preguntó Remus.

\- Me venía bien tener la mente ocupada... - respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- La mente, el cuerpo y el alma... - refunfuñó el animago.

 **Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo.**

\- Nada puede doblegar el entusiasmo de este tirano - aseguró George.

\- Sí, nadie puede con Oli "el tirano"... - lo apoyó Angelina.

\- ¡No soy tan exigente! - protestó Wood.

\- Es divertido volar con lluvia... Pero tampoco hay que pasarse - reconoció Charlie, antes de volver a leer.

 **Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood.**

\- ¡Nooooo! - gritó Fred, tirándose al suelo como si hubiese sido impactado por una bala.

\- ¡Alta traición! - lo imitó George.

\- Todos queríamos ganar, ¿no? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Correcto! - asintieron las chicas del equipo.

\- Pues para eso hay que esforzarse... - replicó el niño.

\- Sabias palabras... - asintió Kingsley.

\- Por eso es mi favorito... - sonrió Oliver.

 **Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.**

\- Siete años... No me lo puedo creer... - lloriqueó Sirius.

\- ¿Duele? - se burló Severus.

\- Sólo un poco... - mintió el animago.

\- Ya... - rodó los ojos Remus, que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

 **Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

\- No pienses que te vamos a agradecer que agotaras a Harry - refunfuñó Sirius.

\- ¿Aunque gracias a eso por fin pude dormir? - preguntó, inocentemente, Harry.

\- Buenoooo... - accedió el animago.

 **Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

\- No sé como los aguantas... Yo porque soy su madre y no me queda otra... - confesó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejaron los gemelos, haciendo pucheros.

\- ¿Sí, cielos? - les preguntó con tono dulce, pero mirando con severidad a sus traviesos hijos.

 **-¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! -gritó-. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

\- ¡Eso si es un baldazo de agua fría! - se carcajeó Sirius.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! - protestó el pocionista.

\- Seguramente Harry pensó lo mismo que tú... - afirmó, sonriendo, Lupin.

 **George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

\- Te está bien empleado... Por payaso... - se rió su madre.

 **-¿Snape** **va a ser el árbitro? -Escupió un puñado de barro-. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

\- Esas son unas graves acusaciones... - interrumpió Alastor.

\- Y muy ciertas... - asintió el ojinegro.

\- Pero Snape ya no es un amargado - lo consoló, a su manera, George.

\- ¡GEORGE! - le gritó la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes Molly, al menos piensa que ya no lo soy... - lo defendió el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¡ES QUE NO LO ERES! - gritaron Harry y Draco, que se miraron sonrientes por la coincidencia.

 **El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

 **-No es culpa mía -dijo Wood-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape** **para marcarnos faltas.**

\- Es una buena estrategia - afirmó Severus.

\- Lo felicito, señor Wood - lo alabó Minerva.

\- Gracias, profesora... Solo imparto lo que usted me enseñó - respondió, con humildad, el capitán de Gryffindor.

\- Oh... G-gracias.. - agradeció la profesora, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

 **Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape** **mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

\- Me temías... - murmuró, con tristeza, el ojinegro.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...! - repetía Harry sin cesar, mientras saltaba al regazo de su tío serpiente para abrazarlo.

\- Lo entiendo... Alguien intentaba matarte... Y yo te trataba muy mal... - lo tranquilizó el pocionista, abrazándolo, al ver la desazón del niño.

\- Pero en realidad me protegías... Fui un estúpido... - se juzgó, duramente, el ojiverde.

\- No es cierto, sólo intentabas sobrevivir y eso me alegra - le aseguró Severus, separándolo de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

 **Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ello sal finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez.**

\- Me encantará saber vuestras reacciones... - sonrió, perverso, el pocionista.

\- B-bueno... - dudó Ron, mirando de reojo a su madre, e intentando recordar si había dicho algo grosero.

\- No estábamos contentos precisamente... - dijo Hermione, como si se tratara de un presagio del fin de mundo.

\- Algo me puedo imaginar - sonrió, divertido, Severus.

 **El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó la niña, alzando una ceja.

\- Sí, necesitas perder de vez en cuando... - afirmó, con valentía, el ojiverde.

 **-No me hables durante un momento -dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado-. Necesito concen... -vio el rostro de Harry-. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

\- Puede que tus modales no sean los más correctos pero siempre estás ahí para tu amigo y eso es... - declaró, con admiración, Daphne.

\- Lo más importante - terminó Theo.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo - asintió, en acuerdo, Cedric.

 **En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape** **de ser árbitro de quidditch.**

\- ¿Súbito y siniestro? Tienes mucha imaginación... - negó con la cabeza Severus.

\- Supongo que si... - sonrió, avergonzado, el azabache.

 **-No juegues -dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

\- No aceptará - aseguró Sirius.

 **-Diles que estás enfermo -añadió Ron.**

\- Mmmm... Tampooco... - negó Remus.

 **-Finge que se te ha roto una pierna -sugirió Hermione.**

\- Esa es interesante... - sonrió el ojinegro.

 **-Rómpete** **una pierna de verdad -dijo Ron.**

\- Eso si es siniestro - se horrorizó el hombre lobo.

\- Y un poco extremista - añadió el pocionista.

\- Bueno... Era una lluvia de ideas - se defendió el pelirrojo.

\- Y en las lluvias de idea no se juzga - lo apoyó la niña.

\- Eso, sólo Hermione puede juzgar... - dijo envalentonado el ojiazul.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó la castaña.

\- Tiene razón - se rió Harry.

\- Puede ser... - terminó aceptando la leona.

 **-No puedo -dijo Harry-. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego,Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

\- Y eso deja fuera cualquier plan que se os pueda ocurrir para que no juegue... - suspiró, derrotado, el animago.

 **En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio delas Piernas Unidas.**

\- Antes de nada quiero decir algo - interrumpió la recientemente mencionada victima del maleficio.

\- Tienes toda nuestra atención, Nev - le sonrió Harry.

\- El que lanzó ese maleficio ya me ha perdido perdón... Así que por favor, evitemos los insultos... - exigió Neville.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? - preguntó Tonks.

\- Si, yo fui el idiota - asintió Draco, agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - interrogó Percy.

\- Porque me he dado cuenta que mi primito "el principito", casualmente, siempre molestaba a los que está claro que quería que fuesen sus amigos... - contestó la pelirrosa.

\- Bien visto, Dora - la felicitó Kingsley.

\- No lo había pensado... - confesó el rubio.

\- Pero ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza del Slytherin y sonriéndole.

\- Sí - asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, el platinado.

 **Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

\- Fue un poco humillante... Pero no me venía mal un poco de ejercicio... - rió, con buen humor, Neville.

\- Lo siento tanto... - empezó Draco.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - lo interrumpió el castaño.

 **Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contra maleficio.**

\- Gracias por eso Hermione... - le agradeció Nev.

\- ¿Tú te reíste cachorro? - preguntó Sirius.

\- No lo hizo, y Ron tampoco - respondió, rápidamente, el castaño.

\- Me siento orgulloso de vosotros, bebés... - los felicitó Bill.

\- ¡Te han dicho que no lo llames así! - gruñó, demasiado molesto, Charlie.

\- Bueno, en realidad ese fue Ron... - replicó el rompedor de maldiciones mirando a su hermano dragonista con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos - A Harry no le importa, ¿verdad?

\- Si a Charlie le molesta, si que me importa... - respondió, serio, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Ese es mi pequeñajo! - festejó el dragonista, abrazando al niño, y dándole vueltas en el aire.

\- ¡Traidor! - lo abucheó, cómicamente, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de esta escena? - aprovechó para preguntar Severus.

\- Está muy claro,¿no? Mi ahijado prefiere a Charlie - respondió el animago, mirando raro al pocionista.

\- Te lo dije... - se rió Remus.

\- Pues yo creo que he avanzado... - replicó con terquedad el ojinegro, que se negaba a rendirse.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - se interesó el ojigris.

\- Hablamos de un libro... - lo esquivó el hombre lobo.

 **Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie,temblando.**

 **-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

 **-Malfoy -respondió Neville temblando-. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

 **-¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! -lo instó Hermione-.¡Acúsalo!**

\- Esas cosas no se arreglan así... - afirmó el ojigris.

\- ¿Y cómo se arreglan entonces? - preguntó la profesora.

\- Pregúntales a ellos... Ahora son todos amigos... - intervino Lupin, señalando a Los Guardianes.

\- Entonces creo que la respuesta es... Seguir los deseos de tu corazón... Nosotros queríamos ser amigos y ahora lo somos... - respondió el ojiverde, tras pensarlo un rato.

\- Es bastante simple en realidad... - añadió Theo, que en ese momento estaba sentado al lado de Harry, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de éste.

\- ¡Y eso lo hace aún más maravilloso! - exclamó, maravillado, Dumbledore.

 **Neville negó con la cabeza.**

 **-No quiero tener más problemas -murmuró.**

 **-¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! -dijo Ron-. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

\- ¡Pues si que lo tenías calado! - rió Blaise, recibiendo un codazo de su rubio amigo.

\- Es lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero ahora sé que hay otras maneras... - habló, con un hilo de voz, el platinado.

\- Sólo era un problema de perspectivas... Necesitabas ver más... - lo entendió, de inmediato, el ojiverde.

\- Exacto - asintió Draco, feliz de que al menos su primo lo hubiese entendido.

 **-No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy -dijo Neville,atragantándose.**

\- Ron no te ha dicho eso en ningún momento... - aseguró Hannah.

\- Lo sé, estaba algo susceptible... - le sonrió Neville, poniéndose rojo.

\- Es normal, acababa de humillarte - murmulló Draco, deseando que ese capitulo se acabase pronto.

 **Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

\- ¡No iba a llorar! - protestó Neville.

\- Perdón... - se disculpó el ojiverde, con una sonrisa arrepentida.

 **-Tu vales por doce Malfoys** **-dijo Harry-. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

\- Tú si que sabes como levantarle la moral a alguien... - rió Fred.

\- Siento haber dicho eso de Slytherin... Pero no me arrepiento de lo que te dije... - se disculpó, de alguna manera, el azabache.

\- Nunca he olvidado esas palabras, Harry... Y me han sido de mucha ayuda... - confesó, con cierta emoción, el tímido león.

\- Me alegro... - sonrió el buscador de Gryffindor.

 **Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

 **-Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

\- Y ese fue tu gran momento - adelantó, sin poder contenerse, Harry.

\- ¿Mi gran momento? - preguntó, confuso, Neville.

\- La clave para que averiguáramos lo que llevábamos tanto tiempo buscando... - respodió, misteriosa, Hermione.

 **Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

 **-Dumbledore otra vez -dijo- Él fue el primero que...Bufó.**

\- ¡Vaya! Se ha dado cuenta rápido... - se sorprendió el director.

\- Cuando ví su foto, lo recordé... - confesó el niño.

 **Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

 **-¡Lo encontré! -susurró-. ¡Encontré a Flamel!**

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Cedric.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó, al mismo tiempo, Penélope.

\- ¡En el cromo! - fue el primero en darse cuenta, Theo.

\- ¡Y yo te di el cromo! - se emocionó Nev.

\- Sí, fuiste el mensajero - asintió Harry, feliz de la felicidad de su amigo.

 **Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice:«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»**

\- ¿La piedra filosofal? - preguntó Theo.

\- ¿Era eso lo que escondía el cancerbero? - interrogó Blaise.

\- Si, pero ya ha sido destruida... - respondió a los dos, el director.

\- ¿Tú la destruiste? - preguntó Ernie, a Harry.

\- No, lo hice yo - volvió a responder Dumbledore.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó un Ravenclaw.

\- Porque era demasiado peligrosa - reveló el peliblanco, dando el tema por zanjado.

 **Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

 **-¡Esperad aquí! -dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.**

\- Y ahora Hermione se lo dirá... - suspiró, con cansancio, Minerva.

 **Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

\- ¿Tenías justo ese libro en tu habitación? - se extrañó Remus.

\- Es una larga historia... - esquivó la pregunta Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese libro? - interrogó Sirius.

\- Hay habla de Flamel... - explicó, Lupin, al resto.

\- Demasiada casualidad, entonces... - aseguró, al instante, Severus.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - asintió el animago.

 **-¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! -susurró excitada-. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

\- ¿Ligero? - dudó Remus.

\- Es una lectura entretenida... - se encogió de hombros Hermione.

 **-¿Ligero? -dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

\- ¿Enloquecida? - se indignó la castaña.

\- Das un poco miedo cuando te pones así... - asintió, con cierta precaución, el azabache.

 **Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

 **-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

 **-¿Podemos hablar ahora? -dijo Ron con malhumor.**

\- A ver si mejoramos ese humor, hijo... - lo sermoneó su padre.

\- Déjalo Arthur... Siempre podemos mandarlo de vacaciones con la tía Muriel... - propuso su madre.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó horrorizado el pelirrojo.

\- Siempre funciona... - se burló Molly, riendo a carcajadas junto a Arthur.

 **Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

\- Como siempre... - refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

 **-Nicolás Flamel** **-susurró con tono teatral- es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

\- Tal vez se hayan dormido... - sugirió Terry.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy aburrida? - preguntó, ofendida, Hermione.

\- Noooo... Jaaamás se me ocurriría... - negó, asustado, el águila.

 **-¿La qué? -dijeron Harry y Ron.**

 **-¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí.**

\- Debes ser más tolerante, niña - la reprobó Alastor.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la castaña, avergonzada.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! - la defendió su pelirrojo amigo, recibiendo una mirada calculadora del veterano auror.

 **Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

 **El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos,pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel,que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon** **con su esposa Perenela** **(de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**

\- ¿Y por qué guardaba ese Flamel su piedra en Hogwarts? - preguntó Justin.

\- Hermione te responderá en un momento - respondió Ron.

 **-¿Veis? -dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron-. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

\- Bien hilado, niña - la felicitó, esta vez, Alastor.

\- Gracias - agradeció, la niña, con timidez.

 **-¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! -dijo Harry-. ¡No es raro que Snape** **la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

\- ¿Tú también? - interrogó Sirius.

\- ¿Yo? Nooooo - negó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Seguro? - volvió a preguntar el animago.

\- ¿Para qué quiero no morir nunca? - replicó el niño, mirándolo con extrañeza.

 **-Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel** **en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería -dijo Ron-. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

\- No, de eso no hay duda... - rió Severus.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una.**

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no querías la piedra... - le echó en cara Roger Davies.

\- Y no la quería para utilizarla... - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- Y esa fue la clave de su éxito... - lo defendió Dumbledore.

 **Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch**

\- Un poco pretencioso, ¿no? - se burló Bill.

\- Fue la emoción del momento... - respondió, avergonzado, el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape** **de árbitro.**

\- Y Harry se cayó de la nube... - adivinó Blaise.

\- En realidad fue como si me estrellase... - rió el Gryffindor.

 **-Jugaré -informó a Ron y Hermione-. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins** **pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

\- Y lo lograste - le sonrió Draco.

\- Aunque a nosotros no tuviste que borrarnos la sonrisa... - aseguró Theo, señalándose a él y a Blaise.

\- Y por eso no se debe generalizar... - asintió, con una sonrisa de disculpa, el azabache.

\- Veo que ha aprendido la lección, señor Potter - celebró el director, orgulloso de su pequeño héroe.

 **-Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego -dijo Hermione.**

\- Es es tener mente positiva... - afirmó, con ironía, Severus.

 **Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos.**

\- Estaba aterrado... - confesó el ojiverde.

 **El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años,pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

\- ¿Pudistéis? - preguntó, ansiosa, Tonks.

\- No has escuchado que jugaba mi cachorro... - replicó Sirius, presumiendo de ahijado.

\- Pero eso no es garantía de victoria... - apuntó Kingsley.

\- En el caso de Harry si... - discutió Oliver, muy orgulloso de su pequeño buscador, que en ese momento se escondía entres sus amigos, demasiado avergonzado para mirar al resto de asistentes al Gran Comedor.

 **Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape** **por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape** **no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape.**

\- Lo siento tanto, culebrilla - se disculpó Severus, arrepentido de todas las penurias por las que había hecho pasar a su sobrino.

 **¿Era posible que Snape** **supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal?**

\- No, no lo sabía... - aclaró el pocionista.

 **Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape** **podía leer los pensamientos.**

\- Y puedo hacerlo... Pero contigo no es necesario... - rió el ojinegro.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el azabache.

\- Porque eres transparente para mí... - reveló, con una tierna sonrisa, su tío.

 **Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.**

\- ¡Acertaste! - rió Ron.

\- ¡No te rías de eso! Fueron momentos horribles... - aseguró Hermione, golpeando el brazo del pelirrojo.

\- Pero nuestro hermano y amigo está aquí, delante tuya... - replicó el ojiazul, sobando su brazo con gesto de dolor.

 **Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus** **2.000.**

\- No tienes por que preocuparte... - lo tranquilizó Fred.

\- Sí, nosotros nunca lo escuchamos antes del partido... - aseguró George.

\- Ni nosotras... - reveló Katie.

\- ¡Genial! Sois un gran equipo... - exclamó, sarcástico, el capitán.

\- ¡Gracias Oli! - le respondieron todos, con falsas caras inocentes.

 **Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido.**

\- Ojalá me lo hubierais contado, os habría... - interrumpió Neville.

\- Lo sabemos Nev, pero no queríamos poner a nadie en peligro... - explicó el ojiverde.

\- Claro, con vosotros era suficiente... - replicó el castaño, alzando sus cejas.

 **Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

\- Eso no me lo habíais contado... - fingió sorprenderse el buscador de Gryffindor.

 **Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville,**

\- Bueno, al menos valió un poco la pena - susurró Draco, sintiéndose un poco menos mal por lo que había hecho.

\- Si se trata de la vida de Harry... ¡Valió la pena por completo! - le discutió Neville, de manera tajante, haciendo sonreír al rubio y al azabache.

 **y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape,**

\- ¿Ah si? - interrumpió Severus, con cara de póker.

\- N-nosot-tros... - tartamudeó Ron.

\- Harry... - lo intentó, sin éxito, Hermione.

 **si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry**

\- Esa aclaración parece cambiarlo todo, ¿no? - interrumpió, ahora, Lupin.

\- Yo diría que sí - asintió el pocionista.

\- ¿No vas a agradecerles? - preguntó el animago.

\- Tienes toda la razón... ¿Dónde están mis modales? - afirmó el ojinegro, dándose un golpe con la palma de su mano en su frente. - Gracias por proteger a la culebrilla, chicos...

 **-No te olvides, es locomotor mortis -murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

 **-Ya lo sé -respondió enfadado-. No me des la lata.**

\- ¡Qué genio tiene tu bebé! - rió Tonks, mirando a Bill.

\- Es la furia pelirroja... - reveló el primogénito de los Weasley.

 **Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

 **-No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape** **pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

\- Para no querer presionarlo... Lo disimulas bastante bien... - refunfuñó Charlie, parando de leer.

\- Señor Weasley, creo que a partir de ahora usted se encargará del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor - resolvió, de pronto, Minerva.

\- ¿Yo? - se extrañó el dragonista.

\- Sí, el señor Wood seguirá siendo el capitán, y usted coordinara los entrenamientos... - explicó la profesora.

\- Me gusta... ¿Tú que dices Oliver? - preguntó el ojiazul al capitán.

\- A mi me parece bien - estuvo de acuerdo Wood.

\- ¡Arreglado entonces! - exclamó, encantado, Dumbledore.

 **-¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! -dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta-. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

\- ¡Gracias Dumby! - respiró, por fin, el nervioso animago.

\- Eso garantiza la seguridad de nuestro pequeño... Muchas gracias, Albus... - agradeció Remus, sonriendo al director.

\- A vosotros, por seguir confiando en mi... - les devolvió, emocionado, el anciano.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

\- El cachorro también se ha dado cuenta de eso... - rió el ojigris.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó, con confusión, el niño.

\- Que con el viejo chiflado... estás a salvo - le respondió Severus.

 **-¿Dumbledore? -dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- ¡Buenísimo! - respondió, exultante, el ojiverde.

 **Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía.**

\- ¡Vaya! Me has hecho sonrojar, Harry... - se emocionó el director.

\- Sólo es la verdad, sabía que estaba a salvo de nuevo... - replicó el azabache, con mucha seguridad.

 **Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape** **se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

\- Al final siempre soy el malo de la película... - protestó Severus.

\- Pero es que esa no era tu película... Esta es tu película - replicó Harry, señalándose a él y a los merodeadores.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por eso me iba tan mal... - fingió acabar de entenderlo, el pocionista.

\- Pero ahora estás en la película correcta... Como todos... - afirmó el niño.

\- ¿Cómo todos? - se interesó, de inmediato, Draco.

\- Sí, yo creo que todos estábamos en una película en la que no nos iba demasiado bien... Pero ahora, todos juntos, hicimos una película nueva y diferente... Y creo que somos mucho más felices... - declaró, con decisión, el azabache.

\- ¡Que levante la mano el que esté de acuerdo con todas y cada unas de las palabras de Harry Potter! - gritó Blaise, siendo el primero en levantar su mano.

Y de inmediato, el Gran Comedor se llenó de manos alzadas hasta que poco a poco, todos, absolutamente todos, tenían la mano levantada.

 **Tal vez por eso Snape** **parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

\- Estaba enfadado por otro motivo - le confesó, en voz baja, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Me lo contarás? - pidió Harry, poniendo carita de suplica.

\- No es importante ya... - lo esquivó el Slytherin.

 **-Nunca vi a Snape** **con esa cara de malo -dijo a Hermione-. Mira, ya salen.**

\- La cara de malo venía de serie... - rió Sirius.

\- Que gracioso... - sonrió, falsamente, Severus.

 **¡Eh!Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

\- Creo que ya recuerdo ese partido en particular... - susurró Draco, agachando la cabeza.

\- Sí... Yo también... - recordó Ron, mirando de reojo a su madre.

\- Quizás deberíamos aclararles algo antes... - sugirió Daphne.

\- Yo creo que con lo que dijo Nev antes es suficiente... - afirmó Harry.

 **-Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

 **Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe** **y Goyle.**

\- Te encanta provocar, ¿eh? - se burló Sirius del rubio.

\- Te sientes identificado, ¿eh? - le replicó, mordaz, Severus.

\- Mucho... - asintió, con algo de arrendamiento, el ojigris.

\- Pero ambos tenéis grandes cualidades que compensan vuestra diversión por las provocaciones - los consoló Remus.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Lupin - le sonrió, con agradecimiento, el platinado.

\- De nada, Draco - le quitó importancia el castaño.

\- Graciasss lobito - susurró Sirius, con tono sexy y hambriento, al oido de el hombre lobo, en cuanto Charlie había retomado la lectura.

 **-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez.¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

 **Ron no le respondió: Snape** **acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff,**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - protestó el animago.

\- ¿Crees que lo recuerdo? - replicó, con incredulidad, el pocionista.

 **porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger.**

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta - habló Severus.

\- ¡George! Tu padre y yo no te hemos educado para que seas agresivo... - lo riñó Molly.

\- Mamá soy golpeador... Mi trabajo es tirar bludgers... - discutió el pelirrojo.

\- Pero no a tu profesor... - aclaró su padre, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Ah! Es que... - intentó pensar algo, rápidamente, George.

\- ¡Se puso en medio! - lo ayudó Fred.

\- Claro, ya lo recuerdo... - fingió el ojinegro, salvando al león de su madre.

 **Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

\- Como un halcón... Me gusta... - affirmó, con satisfacción, Alastor.

 **-¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?-dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape** **daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo-.**

\- Al menos esta vez no tengo que preguntar... - bufó el ojigris.

 **Es gente a la que le tienen lá ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

\- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó Malfoy, desolado, mirando al castaño.

\- Ahora seguimos leyendo... - lo animó Neville, sentándose a su lado y pasandole un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

Ron miró el movimiento del castaño y decidió imitarlo, así que se sentó al otro lado de rubio, para mostrarle también su apoyo, y que todos viesen que lo habían solucionado ya.

 **Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

 **-Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy -tartamudeó.**

\- ¡Bien dicho Neville! - aplaudió Pansy.

\- En realidad... Nadie es mejor que nadie... - afirmó el castaño, sonrojado, al sentirse tan observado.

\- Todos somos iguales pero especiales... - añadió Daphne.

 **Malfoy, Crabbe** **y Goyle** **estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

 **-Así se habla, Neville.**

\- Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti - confesó Ron.

\- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió el castaño.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Fuiste muy valiente! - aseguró el pelirrojo, golpeando, con afecto, la espalda de su amigo.

 **-Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

\- No hace falta decir que eras tú el del cerebro pequeño, ¿verdad? - preguntó, severa, Tonks a Draco.

\- No, creo que no... - asintió el rubio, ruborizándose.

 **La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

 **-Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

 **-¡Ron! -dijo de pronto Hermione-. ¡Harry...!**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - urgió, con desesperación, Sirius.

\- ¿Intrigado? - se burló Ron.

\- No juegues con fuego pelirrojo... - lo amenazó el animago, mirando mal al niño, que tragó saliva asustado.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

 **Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores.**

\- ¡Ha visto la snitch! - aplaudió, eufórico, Sirius.

 **Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

 **-Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo -dijo Malfoy**

\- Eso ha sido mezquino hasta para ti... - susurró Theo a Draco.

\- En esa época conseguía superarme muchas veces... - suspiró, abochornado, el rubio.

 **Ron estalló.**

\- ¡Normal! - exclamó Blaise.

\- Ron nació estallando... - rió George.

\- ¡BOOOOMMMM! - gritó Fred.

 **Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo.**

\- Es rápido de movimientos... Tiene futuro... - aprobó Alastor.

\- Déjalo de una vez... Dora te lo ha dicho cien veces pero te lo dirá una más... - intervinoKingsley, perdiendo su paciente semblante, y dando la palabra a su compañera favorita - Dora...

\- ¡TIENEN ONCE AÑOS! - chilló, furiosa, la pelirrosa.

 **Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

\- Eso ha sido muy valiente de tu parte - reconoció, con admiración, Sirius.

\- Y también muy estúpido... Lo harán papilla... - discutió Severus mirando, con preocupación, a su más torpe alumno.

\- Pero no se ha quedado mirando... Ha luchado... Y eso lo convierte en un guerrero... - replicó Moody, haciendo muy feliz al tímido león con sus palabras.

 **-¡Vamos, Harry! -gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oírlos gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe** **y Goyle.**

\- Bueno... Al menos mi amiga me vio coger la snitch... - dijo Harry, abrazando a la niña y sacándole la lengua a Ron.

 **En el aire, Snape** **puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros.**

\- ¡Confiésalo! - exigió, sonriente, Severus.

\- ¿El qué? - se hizo el tonto, el niño.

\- Ya lo sabes... - aseguró, sin dejarse engañar, el pocionista.

\- Si... - susurró el ojiverde.

\- Si... ¿Qué más? - preguntó el ojinegro.

\- Si, lo hice adrede... - añadió, de mala gana, el azabache.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Querías tirarlo? - se escandalizó Molly.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quería asustarlo... - se horrorizó el leoncito.

 **Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

\- ¡Bien hecho cachorro! - aplaudió Sirius, abrazando a su ahijado, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, por él y por James.

\- ¡Estamos orgullosos de ti! - lo abrazó también Lunático.

\- ¡ESO HA SIDO INCREÍBLE! Seguro que batiste algún récord... - exclamó admirado Charlie dejando el libro en el sofá, e izando a Harry en el aire que rió encantado.

\- Si, ha sido muy rápido... - asintió Bill, robándole el niño a su hermano, y devolviéndolo a su asiento.

 **Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

\- ¡Lo sabía! - apuntó el dragonista, antes de seguir leyendo.

 **-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado!¡Gryffindor es el primero! -Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

\- ¿Ves Harry? Hermione no era la única de tus amigas que te estaba viendo... - le dijo Parvati al ojiverde.

\- Nosotras... - intervino Daphne, buscando las palabras correctas, para explicarle a Harry porque no habían estado allí.

\- Te ayudaremos a luchar contra "el hombre serpiente "... Pero no nos pidas que veamos quidditch... - la ayudó Pansy.

\- Tranquilas, jamás os pediría semejante sacrificio... - rió, divertido, el azabache.

 **Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape** **aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes.**

\- Creía que habías intentado tirarme de la escoba... - confesó el pocionista.

\- ¿Tú también? - se entristeció el niño.

\- Lo siento culebrilla, te compensaré... - prometió el ojinegro, haciendo que el leoncito sonriese de nuevo al instante.

 **Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

\- ¿Lo felicitaste en persona? - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- Por supuesto... - asintió el director.

\- Nunca lo he visto hacer eso antes... - insistió el ojigris.

\- Ni yo... - apuntó el pocionista.

\- Nunca antes había visto una actuación tan espectacular como la de ese pequeño león... - replicó, con una sonrisa traviesa, el anciano.

\- Touché - concedió el animago.

 **-Bien hecho -dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera-. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

\- Estaba muy orgulloso de ti ese día - confesó el anciano.

\- G-graciass... - agradeció, ruborizado, el ojiverde.

 **Snape** **escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

\- No hice eso - protestó el pocionista.

\- Bueno, puede que lo imaginara... - concedió el azabache.

 **Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus** **2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento.**

\- Parece que al final el día terminó bien... - declaró, aliviado, el ojigris.

\- Bueno... Aún falta... - adelantó, sin querer, Ron.

\- ¿Te metiste en un lío después del partido? - preguntó Sirius, alucinado, a su ahijado.

\- Puede que escuchara algo... - se encogió de hombros, incomodo, el leoncito.

\- ¡No tienes remedio! - bufó su padrino, haciendo reír a Remus y a Severus.

 **Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.**

\- Tú eres mucho más que un nombre celebre... - replicó Kingsley.

\- Claro, eres nuestro amigo - afirmaron Ron y Hermione.

\- Nuestro primo - añadieron Dora y Draco.

\- ¡Nuestro hermano! - gritaron los Weasley.

\- Mi cachorro - dijo Sirius.

\- Mi pequeño - sonrió Remus.

\- Bueno... Creo que Harry ya se ha hecho a la idea... - los cortó Severus sentando a su sobrino en su regazo, para susurrar cerca de su cuello - Mi culebrilla...

 **El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors** **corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia,saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

\- Todo super normal... - rió Percy.

\- Eso es lo normal para nosotros - replicó, de buen humor, Ron.

 **Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...Y hablando de Snape. Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo.**

\- ¿Qué querías demostrarme? - le preguntó Severus.

\- No importa ya... - respondió con gesto burlón su sobrino, emulando su respuesta anterior.

 **Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido.**

\- En eso tenías razón... - refunfuñó el ojinegro.

\- Está claro que no contabas con Harry... - rió el ojigris.

\- Pues no... Pero sé aprender de mis errores... - replicó el profesor de Pociones, mirando al ojiverde con severidad.

 **La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena...**

\- Lo que para ti era muy sospechoso, ¿no? - preguntó, con retintín, el Slytherin.

\- ¡Sospechosísimo! - asintió, enérgicamente, el azabache.

\- Y ya sabemos lo que viene después... - rodó los ojos el pocionista.

 **¿Qué sucedía?**

\- Hace mucho que tu curiosidad sobrepasó a la de Lily - afirmó, absolutamente seguro, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que ya no puedo echarle la culpa a la genética? - se lamentó el ojiverde.

\- Lo has entendido a la perfección... - sonrió, con gesto burlón, Severus.

 **Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus** **2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape** **entrando en el bosque.**

\- Y fue tras él... - adivinó el animago.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - gruñó Severus.

 **Lo siguió.**

\- No esperábamos otra cosa... - suspiró Lunático.

\- A estas alturas nadie lo hace - añadió Charlie, antes de volver a leer.

 **Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las , en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo.**

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta? - interrogó el ojigris a Severus.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó, confuso, el niño.

\- Tú eras la snitch de Harry en ese momento... - reveló, divertido, el animago.

\- Haré como que no he escuchado eso... - negó con la cabeza el ojinegro.

 **Quirrell** **también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

\- ¡Cótilla! - gritaron sus compañeras de equipo.

\- Quizás deberíais taparos los oidos a partir de ahora entonces... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Ni de coña! - protestó Alicia.

\- ¡Nosotras también somos unas cotillas! - declaró, orgullosa, Angelina.

\- No te juzgábamos... - aclaró Katie.

\- Te estábamos dando la bienvenida - asintió Alicia.

\- ¡Ah! Gracias entonces... - sonrió el pequeño buscador.

 **-... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

 **-Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado -dijo Snape** **con voz gélida-. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

\- Exceptuando a mi sobrino y su banda, claro... - rodó los ojos Severus.

\- Gracias por la aclaración - sonrió Lupin.

 **Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell** **tartamudeaba algo y Snape** **lo interrumpió.**

 **-¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

 **-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell** **-dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

 **-Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

 **-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

\- ¿Alguien necesita que aclare esto? - preguntó Severus.

\- No, no tienes que explicar nada - replicó Sirius.

\- Eso, que piensen lo que quieran... - lo apoyó Remus.

\- Sí, nosotros confíamos en ti - asintió el azabache.

\- Pues eso es lo único que me importa... - sonrió el pocionista.

 **Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol.**

\- ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Podías haberte caído! - lo riñó Sirius.

\- Pero me agarré y no me caí... - replicó, encongiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, el niño.

 **Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape** **decir:**

 **-... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

 **-P-pero y-yo no...**

 **-Muy bien -lo interrumpió Snape-. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro.**

\- Ambos las teníais muy claras - aseguró Dumbledore.

\- Por desgracia para él, sí... - añadió el ojinegro.

 **Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell** **inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

\- Maldito cobarde... - bufó Severus.

\- Pagó caro su error... - lo tranquilizó Remus.

 **-¿Harry, dónde estabas? -preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

 **-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! -gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda-. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe** **y Goyle** **él solo! Todavía está inconsciente,pero la señora Pomfrey** **dice que se pondrá bien.**

\- ¿Le pusiste un ojo negro a mi principito? - preguntó Tonks al pelirrojo, mirándolo mal.

\- ¡Deja en paz a mi bebé abusona! - lo defendió Bill.

 **Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

\- ¿Habéis estado en la cocina? - preguntó, admirado, Justin.

\- ¡Pues claro! - respondió George.

\- A los elfos les encanta que lo vayamos a visitar... - añadió Fred.

\- ¿No querrás decir saquear? - replicó Angelina.

\- ¡A ellos los hace felices! - aseguraron los dos.

 **-Ahora eso no importa -dijo Harry sin aliento-. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

\- Esto se pone interesante... - se frotó las manos Severus.

\- ¿Otra vez está deseando escuchar nuestros comentarios cuando Harry nos cuente lo que escucho? - preguntó, con cierta derrota, la castaña.

 **Se aseguró de que Peeves** **no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

\- ¿Habéis visto lo que ha hecho? - les preguntó Alastor a los otros aurores.

\- ¿Correr a contarle sus averiguaciones a sus amigos? - lo intentó Tonks.

\- Nooo... Tomar precauciones antes de hablar para evitar oidos indiscretos... - respondió, impaciente, el viejo auror.

\- Es bueno... - admitió Kingsley.

\- ¡Shack! - lo miró indignada Dora.

\- ¡Perdón! - se disculpó el enorme auror, girándose hacia su jefe para subsanar su error y recitar la frase favorita de su colega - ¡Harry no será auror!

\- Eso está mucho mejor... - afirmó la pelirrosa, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su compañero, haciendo que los ojos de éste adquirieran un brillo especial.

 **-Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape** **trata de obligar a Quirrell** **a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy** **y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y** **Quirrell** **puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape** **necesita romper...**

\- Es una teoría bastante creíble... - habló Severus, sonriendo a su sobrino.

\- Pero completamente equivocada - se lamentó el ojiverde.

\- Todos nos equivocamos - lo consoló el pocionista.

 **-¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell** **se oponga a Snape? -preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

\- Haces bien en alarmarte - la apoyó Cedric.

-Es como dejar un pastel delante de Blaise o Ron y esperar que no se lo coman - asintió Draco.

\- Ese es un gran ejemplo, señor Malfoy - sonrió el director.

 **-En ese caso no durará mucho -dijo Ron.**

\- Qué pesimista hijo - suspiró Arthur.

\- Pues yo diría que tu hijo es muy realista... - replicó Alastor.

-o-

 _Como siempre, y de nuevo, GRACIAS..._

-o-


	35. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego Parte 1

**NORBERTO, EL RIDGEBACK NORUEGO Parte 1**

 _-o-_

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling, el resto forma parte**_ _**de**_ _**mi**_ _**autoría**_ _**y de**_ _**mi**_ _**corazón**_

 _-o-_

Tras haber leído algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior y alunos mensajes privados, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

Este fic, como todo lo que escribo, tiene una parte de mí, de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mis ideas, de mis sueños e inquietudes, de mis inseguridades...

Cada capítulo, aunque parezca exagerado, es como un hijo y ninguna madre cede o deja que otros eduquen a su bebé.

Espero que con esto entendáis, que si esta historia continua será porque yo la escriba, y no porque me dedique a dar instrucciones de lo que quiero que pase en cada capítulo.

Además ni siquiera yo sé lo que va a pasar en cada capítulo, las ideas van surgiendo cuando comienzo a escribir.

Por otro lado, parece ser que hay a quien no le convence que no haya Hanny...

Para eso sólo os puedo aconsejar una cosa...

En el inicio de Wattpad, en la parte de arriba a la derecha, hay el dibujo de una lupa, le das ahí y ponéis: "Hanny".

Veréis cuantos fics salen...

Bien, eso es todo.

Os dejo con el capítulo, para quien quiera seguir leyendo, y hasta la próxima...

-o-

Sin apenas darse cuenta habían leído el capítulo entero, Charlie cerró el libro y éste volvió a Dumbledore, levitando por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos..

\- Mi fino y entrenado oido me ha hecho darme cuenta de que es la hora de alimentar esos estomagos - sonrió el peliblanco.

\- ¿Podemos leer otro capitulo después? - preguntó cierto ojiverde.

\- Bueno, Harry... - suspiró el anciano, con cansancio.

\- Por favor... - suplicó el niño.

\- Hagamos un trato... - propuso el director.

\- ¿Cuál? - se interesó, de inmediato, el azabache.

\- Después de comer serás revisado por Poppy y ella nos dirá si estás listo para otro capítulo o no... - anunció Dumbledore, ocultando una sonrisa al ver el gesto de fastidio del leoncito.

\- Me parece bien... - aceptó el pequeño buscador, sabiendo que ese era el mejor trato que podía conseguir.

\- Pensé que había dicho que no se leería más de un... - se opuso Severus, mirando a los merodeadores, que asintieron apoyando las palabras del ojinegro.

\- ¡Porfi tío Sev! - rogó el ojiverde.

\- Conmigo esa carita no te va a funcionar... - declaró con severidad el pocionista, pero tras un duelo de miradas con el ojiverde, tuvo que aceptar su derrota - Está bien... Pero dependerá de lo que Poppy diga...

\- ¡Qué duro eres! - se burló Sirius.

\- ¿Quieres negarte tú? - le devolvió Snape, alzando sus cejas.

\- No, no quiere - contestó por él, Harry.

\- Comamos ahora y discutamos después... - sugirió el peliblanco, intentando poner paz.

\- ¡Buena idea director Dumbledore! - aplaudió Blaise emocionado, al que rapidamente se le unieron Ron y Seamus.

La mesa se llenó de ricos y apetitosos manjares, y todos se lanzaron a ellos famélicos

Harry se levantó en cuanto acabo de comer, dispuesto a acabar con el reconocimiento cuanto antes, automáticamente su padrino, sus tíos, los Weasley, Los Guardianes, los aurores y el equipo de quiditch se levantaron también, dispuestos a acompañar al niño a la enfermería.

\- Alto ahí - los detuvo Poppy - Potter vendrá con Dumbledore y conmigo únicamente...

\- Querida Poppy... - la interrumpió el director, deteniendo la protesta de Sirius - Harry tiene ahora tres padres que seguramente querrán acompañarlo

\- ¡Por supuesto! - afirmó el ojigris, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su ahijado, y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo de modo protector.

\- Tenemos derecho - gruñó Severus, situándose al otro lado del niño.

\- No puede detenernos - aseguró Remus, situándose detrás de su sobrino.

Harry se sentía inmensamente feliz en ese momento, saber que su padrino y sus tíos lo consideraban su hijo, y tenía que ser así porque habían estado de acuerdo con las palabras del director, llenaba su alma y su corazón de una paz y un calor placentero.

Volvió a la conversación, en la que sus amigos se apresuraban a asegurar que ellos también tenían derecho a acompañarlo.

\- Nosotros también queremos ir... - insistía, en ese momento, tercamente Draco.

\- ¡Eso si que no! - negó, rotundamente, la enfermera.

\- Volveré en un momento - tranquilizó, el ojiverde, a todos sus amigos.

Tras despedirse de los Weasley, que le desearon suerte, y de sus amigos, que prometieron ir en su rescate si se retrasaba más de la cuenta, Harry salió del Gran Comedor en compañía de Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore y Poppy rumbo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey hizó sentar al niño en una camilla y le lanzó varios hechizos de diagnóstico, mientras el resto observaba.

Una sonrisa en la cara de la enfermera le hizo darse cuenta de que todo había ido bien, o quizás debería decir muy bien teniendo en cuenta el celo de la mujer con sus pacientes.

\- Potter nunca había estado tan sano desde que llegó a Hogwarts - anunció Poppy al director y a los tutores del azabache.

\- Eso es porque nunca había sido tan feliz - sonrió Harry.

\- Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar - prometió Sirius.

\- No permitiremos que vuelvas a ser infeliz - juró Severus.

\- Lo sé y eso me hace muy feliz - asintió, emocionado, el ojiverde.

\- Estáis haciendo un muy trabajo con él - afirmó Dumbledore - Estoy orgulloso de los tres.

\- El mérito es de Harry... - respondió Remus.

\- Sí, todo es fácil con mi cachorro... - sonrió el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué tal si volvemos? - preguntó el niño, ansioso por volver con sus amigos.

\- Esta bien... ¡Impaciente! - rodó los ojos, el pocionista, sonriéndole con indulgencia.

El Gryffindor fue aclamado cuando entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor y anunció que todo estaba bien y que leerían otro capítulo.

Tras él, entraron los adultos, y cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, Dumbledore preguntó quién quería leer.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que el libro decida? - sugirió Theo.

\- A mi me parece una gran idea - lo apoyó Harry.

El anciano sonrió a ambos muchachos y abrió el libro.

\- Bill Weasley - anunció, leyendo las palabras que aparecieron escritas, en la página en blanco del libro.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió el rompedor de maldiciones, aceptando ese gran honor de inmediato - ¡De acuerdo!

-o-

\- **Norberto, el ridgeback** **noruego** \- leyó el pelirrojo, dando comienzo a la segunda lectura del día.

 **Sin embargo, Quirrell** **debía de** **ser más valiente de** **lo** **que** **habían pensado.**

\- Sólo esperaba el momento correcto... - siseó Harry.

\- Para clavar el puñal... - añadió, furioso, Ron.

\- Todavía me cuesta creerlo - negó, decepcionada, Hermione.

 **En las semanas que** **siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido,pero no parecía que** **su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

\- ¡Qué equivocados estábamos! - se lamentó el azabache.

\- No, en eso no nos equivocamos... Su voluntad no cedió... - replicó la castaña.

 **Cada vez que** **pasaban por el pasillo del** **tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy** **estaba gruñendo, allí dentro.**

\- Lo de estos chicos no es normal... - negó, alucinado, Severus.

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó, con inocencia, Harry.

\- ¿Escuchar detrás de una puerta con un cancerbero? - replicó, Remus, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Visto así... - respondió, despeinándose con nerviosismo, el ojiverde.

 **Snape** **seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo** **que** **seguramente significaba que** **la Piedra estaba a salvo.**

\- Mi mal humor no tenía nada que ver con la piedra... - reveló el pocionista.

\- ¿Qué era? - se interesó el animago.

\- Este no es el momento ni el lugar... - replicó el Slytherin.

\- Hablaremos de ello más tarde, entonces... - le devolvió el hombre lobo, haciendo que el ojinegro lo mirase mal.

 **Cada vez que** **Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una** **sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que** **no se rieran del** **tartamudeo del** **profesor.**

\- ¡Fuímos tan estúpidos! - se juzgaron, con dureza, el trío de oro.

\- No os castigueis más - intervino Tonks.

\- Lo hicisteis muy bien - aseguró Kingsley, sonriéndoles.

 **Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de** **la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes.**

 **A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado,pero los fastidiaba todo** **el tiempo para que** **hicieran lo** **mismo.**

\- Eso no está bien... Lunático era un empollón pero nos dejaba tranquilo al resto... - la reprendió Sirius.

\- Los exámenes son muy importantes - le discutió Hermione.

\- No pierdas el tiempo... Ese concepto jamás alcanzará la mente de Canuto... - intervino, antes de que se desatara una guerra, Lupin.

 **-Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

\- Ese seguro que fue Ron... - rió Percy.

\- ¡Era la verdad! - se defendió el ojiazul.

 **-Diez semanas -replicó Hermione-. Eso no son siglos, es un** **segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

 **-Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años -le recordó Ron-. Detodos** **modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo** **sabes todo?**

\- Por eso se llama repasar... - le explicó despacio Bill, deteniendo la lectura.

\- Tú no lo entiendes porque para eso hay que estudiar primero... - añadió Percy.

Ron los miró a ambos dudando entre sentirse ofendido y gritarles o tomárselo con una broma fraternal sin maldad, miró a sus hermanos y vio lo que nunca había sido capaz de ver, que le sonreían con cariño.

Ese detalle definió su respuesta ante los comentarios de sus hermanos, y actúo en consecuencia a la acción, les sacó la lengua a ambos y les tiró un cojín a cada uno.

 **-¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de** **que** **tenemos que** **pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año?** \- reanudó la lectura el primogénito de los Weasley, después de haberle devuelto el cojín a su bebé.

\- No lo sabíamos... - se encogió de hombros Ron.

\- Estaba preocupada... No quería que os fuerais... No quiero estar en Hogwarts sin vosotros... - confesó Hermione.

\- Sentimos darte tanto trabajo... - se disculpó Harry con su amiga, que le sonrió con cariño.

 **Son muy importantes, tendría que** **haber** **empezado a estudiar hace un** **mes, no sé lo** **que** **me pasó...**

\- Ellos te pasaron... - rió Daphne.

\- Entonces valió la pena... - afirmó, con seguridad, la castaña.

 **Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo** **mismo que** **Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que** **las vacaciones de** **Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como** **las de** **Navidad.**

\- Las vacaciones de Pascua nunca son tan divertidas como las de Navidad... - gruñó Sirius.

\- Los profesores se encargan de ello... - asintió Remus.

 **Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de** **la sangre de** **dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte** **de** **su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de** **hacer todo** **el trabajo suplementario.**

\- ¿Tratando? - interrogó Kingsley, divertido.

\- Hacíamos lo que podíamos... - confesó el azabache.

\- Se distraen con facilidad... - explicó la castaña.

 **-Nunca podré acordarme de** **esto -estalló Ron una** **tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de** **la biblioteca con nostalgia.**

 **Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

\- Es cruel... - gruñó Sirius.

\- ¿Ron? - preguntó, confuso, el ojiverde.

\- No, estudiar con un día así... - aclaró el animago.

 **Harry, que** **estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que** **oyó que** **Ron decía:**

 **-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

\- Tal vez buscaba un libro... - se burló Fred.

\- Eso se suele hacer en las bibliotecas... - añadió George.

\- ¿Y vosotros cómo lo sabéis? - preguntó Ron, con gesto burlón, haciendo cerrar el pico a los gemelos.

 **Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de** **la espalda.**

\- Eso es muy sospechoso... - afirmó Sirius.

\- ¿Verdad? - preguntó el azabache, completamente de acuerdo con su padrino.

 **Parecía muy fuera de** **lugar; con su abrigo de** **piel de** **topo.**

 **-Estaba mirando -dijo con una** **voz evasiva que** **les llamó la atención-.¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? -De pronto pareció sospechar algo-.**

\- Y todos en la biblioteca pasaron a estar bajo sospecha - rió el ojigris.

\- Eso pasa cuando se junta lo mejor de cada casa... - añadió con una carcajada, Severus.

 **No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

\- Tranquilo Hagrid, ya han resuelto ese tema... - bromeó Tonks.

\- Son de avanzar rápido... - añadió Kingsley.

\- ¿Rápido? Si nos llevó medio curso averiguarlo - replicó Ron.

\- Y la otra mitad descifrar todo el enigma - lo apoyó Harry.

\- Y también son impacientes... - rió Dora.

 **-Oh, lo** **encontramos hace siglos -dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente-. Y también sabemos lo** **que** **custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

\- ¡Eres muy descuidado Weasley! - gritó Alastor.

\- Alguien podría haberte escuchado... - asintió, de acuerdo con su jefe, Shacklebbot.

\- Estaba emocionado... - se defendió el pelirrojo.

 **-¡Shhh! -Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba-. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

\- ¡Bien dicho Hagrid! - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- Un poco de sentido común no viene mal - asintió Kingsley.

\- Once años, tienen once años... - les recordó Dora, mirándolos mal.

 **-En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas** **que** **queremos preguntarte -dijo Harry- sobre qué cosas** **más custodian la Piedra, además de** **Fluffy...**

\- Y ahí está el descaro Potter... - rodó los ojos, irónico, Severus.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el ojiverde, sintiéndose muy mal.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes... Sólo bromeaba... - lo tranquilizó, preocupado al ver la reacción del niño, el pocionista.

\- ¿Estás bien? - intervino Remus, quién también había visto apagarse a su sobrino

\- Sí - respondió el azabache, sin entender porque de repente se sentía tan devastado.

 **-¡SHHHH! -dijo Hagrid otra vez-. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que** **os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que** **yo os lo** **he contado...**

\- Podríamos pensar eso antes de conocer a estos tres... - rió Sirius.

\- Pero ahora ya sabemos lo que hay... - asintió Severus.

 **-Te vemos más tarde, entonces -dijo Harry**

 **Hagrid se escabulló.**

\- ¿Tienes que fijarte siempre en todo? - preguntó, ofendido, el semigigante.

\- No puedo evitarlo... - se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa, el leoncito.

 **-¿Qué escondía detrás de** **la espalda? -dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.-¿Creéis que** **tiene** **que** **ver con la Piedra?**

\- No tenía nada que ver... - reveló la castaña.

\- ¡Pero nos trajo unos cuantos problemas! - bufó el pelirrojo.

 **-Voy a ver en qué sección estaba -dijo Ron, cansado de** **sus trabajos.**

 **Regresó un** **minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

\- Creo que el director Dumbledore quiere decirles algo... - interrumpió

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó, alzando una ceja, su padrino.

\- Sí, es el momento... - asintió el niño, mirando al director.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, es el momento apropiado para aclarar que cualquier acción pasada está pisada... - anunció el anciano, con una extraña sonrisa.

Harry lo miró confuso, dudando que el director hubiese aclarado algo con sus acostumbradas frases con doble sentido.

 **-¡Dragones! -susurró-. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas** **sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de** **dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de** **dragones...**

\- Hagrid... - siseó Minerva, con una gesto que anunciaba un gran chaparrón para el semigigante.

\- Ese asunto ya ha sido arreglado hace unos meses Minerva... - la interrumpió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? - lo acusó la profesora.

\- Tarde demasiado en enterarme, pero siempre hay gente dispuesta a resolver mis descuidos... - respondió, con su tónica habitual, el peliblanco.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que no hay ningún dragón en Hogwarts? - interrogó Alastor.

\- No hay ningún dragón en Hogwarts - asintió el director.

\- Sigamos con la lectura, entonces... - sugirió Remus.

 **-Hagrid siempre quiso tener un** **dragón, me lo** **dijo el día que** **lo** **conocí -dijo Harry**

 **-Pero va contra nuestras leyes -dijo Ron-. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de** **Magos de** **1709, todos lo** **saben.**

\- ¿Cómo sabías todo eso? - preguntó, asombrado, Justin.

\- Vivo con Charlie - respondió, a modo de explicación, el pecoso pelirrojo.

 **Era difícil que** **los muggles** **no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un** **dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que** **ver las quemaduras que** **Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de** **Rumania.**

\- Mi pobre bebé sobreviviendo entre dragones malvados... - sollozó, con dramatismo, Molly.

\- ¡Los dragones no son malos! - negaron, indignados, Hagrid y Charlie.

 **-Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry**

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te llevaré a verlos! - prometió

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! - rugió

\- Pero... - protestó

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - afirmó, Remus, apoyando a su chucho.

\- Y yo - añadió Severus.

\- Te llevaré cuando cumplas diecisiete - consoló el pelirrojo al niño, que se había quedado desconcertado ante la negativa de sus tutores.

\- Falta mucho para eso - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Y eso nos hace muy felices a tus padres - afirmó el hombre lobo, haciendo sonreír al azabache.

 **-Por supuesto que** **hay -respondió Ron-. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de** **Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo** **aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que** **hacerles encantamientos a los muggles** **que** **los han visto para que** **los olviden.**

\- ¡Vaya Ron! Tu sabiduría me hace sentirme muy orgulloso... - afirmó, sonriente, Charlie.

\- Lo he aprendido todo de ti así que... - se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, el menor de los Weasley.

 **-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? -dijo Hermione.**

\- Buena pregunta... - apuntó Tonks.

\- Y no pararán hasta conseguir la respuesta - añadió Kingsley, con buen humor.

 **Cuando llamaron a la puerta de** **la cabaña del** **guardabosques, una** **hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas.**

\- Hagrid tiene derecho a la intimidad... - los reprendió Minerva.

\- No con ellos... - replicó Severus, quién empezaba a divertirse con los comportamientos de los tres leones.

 **Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de** **dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

\- Te prestaré un libro que te vendrá muy bien... Se llama el arte del disimulo... - prometió Dora al semigigante.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias... - agradeció, el enorme Gryffindor, sonrojándose bajo su barba.

 **En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que** **era un** **día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un** **buen fuego.**

\- Lo normal si tienes un huevo de dragón... - afirmó, con aprobación, el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que lo tuviera... - siseó, Minerva, que aún estaba furiosa con el irresponsable guardián.

 **Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de** **comadreja, que** **ellos no aceptaron.**

 **-Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

\- Eso ha sido un error... - negó con la cabeza, Severus.

\- Ahora lo sé... - afirmó Hagrid, que empezaba a aprender sobre las peligrosas preguntas que le hacía el inocente niño.

 **-Sí -dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas-. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que** **custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de** **Fluffy.**

\- Breve y conciso, si señor... - soltó una carcajada el animago.

\- Prefería ir al grano... - se encogió de hombros, a modo de defensa, el ojiverde.

 **Hagrid lo** **miró con aire adusto.**

 **-Por supuesto que** **no puedo -dijo-. En primer lugar; no lo** **sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que** **tampoco os lo** **diría si lo** **supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un** **buen motivo. Casi la roban de** **Gringotts...Aunque eso ya lo** **sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis** **lo** **de** **Fluffy.**

\- Por accidente... - sonrió Theo.

\- Algo habitual en ellos... - rió Draco.

 **-Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo** **lo** **que** **sucede por aquí -dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera.**

\- ¡Hermione! - se escandalizó Molly.

\- Lo siento señora Weasley... - se disculpó la niña.

\- No le hagas caso... Estuviste estupenda... - la defendió Ron.

 **La barba de** **Hagrid se agitó y vieron que** **sonreía. Hermione continuó:**

 **\- Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo** **suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de** **ti.**

\- ¡Eres buena! Puedes enseñarle a esos dos... - sugirió Dora.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - rugió Minerva.

 **Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de** **Hagrid se ensanchó.**

 **Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

\- ¿De verdad estabais orgullosos? - preguntó la niña, con incredulidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - aseguró el pelirrojo.

\- Ron ha hablado por los dos - sonrió el azabache.

\- ¡Sois los mejores! - exclamó la riña, abrazando a ambos.

 **-Bueno, supongo que** **no tiene** **nada de** **malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de** **los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall** **-contó con los dedos-, el profesor Quirrell** **y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de** **alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

\- ¡Hagrid voy a coserte la boca! - lo riñó Minerva.

\- Lo siento, profesora... - se disculpó el semigigante.

 **-¿Snape?**

\- ¿Te sorprendió? - preguntó, divertido, el ojinegro.

\- Un poco... - confesó el ojiverde.

 **-Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape** **ayudó a protegerla Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

\- Eso no es lo que Harry quiere escuchar ahora... - replicó el pocionista.

\- Que no quisieras robarla no encajaba en mi teoría... - asintió el azabache.

\- Osea que al final te fastidié tu teoría conspiradora... - sonrió, divertido, el ojinegro.

\- Sí, pero tranquilo... Ya te he perdonado por eso... - fingió consolarlo el niño.

\- ¡Qué afortunado soy! - suspiró, con sarcasmo, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Bueno... Que al final no estuvieras intentando matarme ayudó bastante - añadió, con una carcajada traviesa, su sobrino.

 **Harry sabía que** **Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo** **mismo que** **él. Si Snape** **había formado parte** **de** **la protección de** **la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores.**

\- En eso tienes razón... - lo apoyó Severus.

\- Y lo mismo pasó con Quirrell... - afirmó Harry.

\- Eres demasiado confiado Dumbledore... - rugió Alastor.

\- Ese es un defecto que me cuesta corregir... - aceptó el director.

 **Es probable que** **supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de** **Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.**

 **-Tu eres el único que** **sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? -preguntó Harry con ansiedad-. Y no se lo** **dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un** **profesor?**

\- ¡Claro que no! Hagrid es leal a Dumbledore... - lo defendió Ron.

\- Pero no sabe guardar un secreto... - replicó Pomona.

 **-Ni un** **alma** **lo** **sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo -dijo Hagrid con orgullo.**

\- Lo siento tanto... - se lamentó el semi gigante.

\- No te preocupes tanto, viejo amigo, a veces las cosas pasan por una razón... - lo consoló el peliblanco.

 **-Bueno, eso es algo -murmuró Harry a los demás-. Hagrid,¿podríamos abrir una** **ventana? Me estoy asando.**

\- Eso quiere decir que Hagrid ha conseguido la temperatura ideal para el huevo... - afirmó, ansioso porque llegase el momento del nacimiento, Charlie.

\- Y que está metido en un buen lío... - apuntó, con suficiencia, Percy.

\- Eso también... - sonrió el ex cuidador de dragones.

 **-No puedo, Harry, lo** **siento -respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry notó que** **miraba de** **reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

\- ¡Otra vez esa manía de observarlo todo! - se quejó Hagrid.

\- Lo hago sin querer... - se disculpó el niño.

\- No pidas disculpas Potter, es una virtud y no un defecto... - replicó Moody.

 **-Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Pero ya sabía lo** **que** **era.**

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía... - afirmó, con un bufido, el ojiverde.

\- Hasta ya lo habría adivinado... - aseguró Neville.

 **En el centro de** **la chimenea, debajo de** **la cazuela, había un** **enorme huevo negro.**

 **-Ah -dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de** **la barba-. Eso... eh...**

\- Eso es un huevo de dragón... No es tan difícil... - se burló Fred.

 **-¿Dónde lo** **has conseguido, Hagrid? -preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de** **cerca el huevo- Debe de** **haberte costado una** **fortuna.**

\- Tú sabes que es ilegal... ¿Y eso es lo primero qué se te ocurre preguntar? - lo riñó Percy.

\- Podría haberle preguntado por Fluffy... - replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo palidecer a su hermano.

 **-Lo gané -explicó Hagrid-. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un** **desconocido. Creo que** **se alegró mucho de** **librarse de** **él, si he de** **ser sincero.**

\- ¿Y no te pareció sospechoso? - interrogó Cedric.

\- Estamos hablando de Hagrid... No de Harry... - replicó

\- Cierto - admitió su error, el tejón.

 **-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del** **cascarón? -preguntó Hermione.**

\- Hacernos la vida muy complicada... - refunfuño Ron.

\- Tampoco fue para tanto - discutió el ojiverde, que por alguna razón, había empezado a interesarse por los dragones.

 **-Bueno, estuve leyendo un** **poco -dijo Hagrid, sacando un** **gran libro de** **debajo de** **su almohada-. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de** **dragones para placer y provecho. Está un** **poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y,cuando salen del** **cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de** **pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que** **tengo es un** **ridgeback** **noruego.**

\- ¿Y el libro no decía nada de que era ilegal tener uno como mascota? - preguntó, inocentemente, Pansy guiñando un ojo al guardián.

\- No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre eso... - admitió Hagrid.

\- Entonces no es tu culpa - resolvió la morena.

 **Y son muy ía muy satisfecho de** **sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

\- Porque Granger a diferencia de estos dos tiene dos dedos de frente... - rosmó Minerva.

\- Gracias, supongo... - dudó la castaña.

 **-Hagrid, tú vives en una** **casa de** **madera -dijo.**

\- Ahí estuviste rápida... - admitió Penélope.

\- Casa de madera más dragón, igual a desastre... - sumó Terry.

\- Se te dan bien las matemáticas, ¿eh? - se burló Lisa.

 **Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego. Así que** **ya tenían algo más de** **qué preocuparse: lo** **que** **podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que** **ocultaba un** **dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

\- ¿Otra vez el trío de oro al rescate? - preguntó Theo.

\- ¿Eso es a lo que os dedicáis? ¿A salvar el mundo? - los interrogó Blaise.

\- Bueno... Harry tiene experiencia en eso... - contestó, con gracia, Ron.

\- Vosotros también... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Tú nos llevas unos diez años de ventaja... - rió Hermione.

 **-Me pregunto cómo será tener una** **vida tranquila -suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo** **el trabajo extra que** **les daban los profesores.**

\- Intuyo que nunca lo sabrás... - adivinó Bill, resignado.

\- Pues yo no pierdo la esperanza... - replicó la castaña.

\- Ingenua... - se burló Fred.

 **Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de** **repaso para Harry y Ron.**

 **Los estaba volviendo locos.**

\- Sí, eso es correcto... - gruño Ron.

\- No lo es - discutió Hermione.

\- Sí lo es - replicó Harry.

\- ¿Te pones de su parte? - preguntó, ofendida, la leona.

\- Para una vez que lo hace... No hace falta que lo martirices... - respondió el ojiazul, adelantándose al azabache.

 **Entonces, durante un** **desayuno, Hedwig** **entregó a Harry otra nota de** **Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de** **salir».**

\- Y ahí empezó nuestro calvario... - suspiró el pelirrojo.

\- No seas tan quejica - se rió el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Todavía tengo su marca en mi mano... - refunfuño Ron, enseñándole una fina cicatriz.

 **Ron quería faltar a la clase de** **Herbología** **e ir directamente a la cabaña.**

\- ¡No me digas! - exclamó su madre, fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Mamá... Es que... - intentó justificarse el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Tengo curiosidad por saber tu excusa... - confesó la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Yo puedo responder por él - salió Charlie en su ayuda.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja.

\- Es muy difícil presenciar el nacimiento de un dragón... - explicó el sexy profesor.

\- Normal... No creo que a las madres les haga mucha gracia tener espectadores... - lo interrumpió George.

\- Por eso... Es algo que no te puedes perder... - insistió el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Lo dejaremos pasar entonces... - sonrió, con benevolencia, Molly.

\- Señora Weasley... ¿Le gustaría adoptarme? - preguntó, de pronto, Zabini.

\- Estaría encantada Blaise, eres un chico estupendo... - aceptó, de inmediato, la pelirroja.

\- Antes de aceptar debería saber que a dónde va Blaise voy yo... - intervino Theo, dejando de lado su timidez.

\- Estoy de acuerdo entonces, tú también eres encantador... - asintió, con una sonrisa maternal, la señora Weasley.

\- Todos los amigos de nuestros hijos serán siempre bien recibidos en nuestro hogar... - añadió Arthur, mirando a todos los amigos de sus hijos.

\- Pueda que algún día te arrepìentas de esas palabras... - rió Sirius, al ver como Los Guardianes miraban, muy interesados, a los patriarcas de los Weasley.

 **Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de** **eso.**

\- No me puedo creer que rechazaras el honor de ver nacer a un dragón... - le reprochó Charlie.

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó la niña, sin saber que decir.

\- No le hagas caso... Ya sabes que está obsesionado con los dragones... - aseguró Ron, sacando a la castaña del apuro.

 **-Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un** **dragón saliendo de** **su huevo?**

\- Menos mal que está Ron para enseñarte lo importante... - interrumpió Fred.

\- Simplemente se lo recuerdo... - se encogió de hombros, el menor de los Weasley.

\- Y yo te lo agradezco... - afirmó la niña, sonriéndole con timidez.

 **-Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo** **que** **Hagrid está haciendo...**

\- Eso es usar la cabeza... - aprobó Molly.

\- Tenéis mucha suerte de que ella cuide de vosotros... - asintió Minerva.

\- Lo sabemos - afirmaron ambos muchachos, abrazando a su amiga.

 **-¡Cállate! -susurró Harry.**

 **Malfoy estaba cerca de** **ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos.¿Cuánto había oído?**

\- Todo - afirmó Malfoy.

\- A ver si aprendeis de vuestro amigo y mirais a vuestro alrededor antes de hablar... - los sermoneó Dora.

 **A Harry no le gustó la expresión de** **su cara.**

\- Quería verlo - reveló Draco.

\- ¿Al dragón? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Sí, ya sabes que me interesan los dragones... - explicó, a medias, el Slytherin.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste? - entendió muchas cosas, de repente, el ojiverde.

\- Sí, yo también lo vi nacer... Fue increíble... - asintió, con un brillo de felicidad, el rubio.

\- Me caes bien Draco - intervino Charlie.

\- Tú también a mi - le sonrió el platinado.

\- Eso es fantástico... ¿Podemos seguir leyendo ahora? - los interrumpió el buscador más joven del siglo, que de repente quería acabar el capítulo cuanto antes..

 **Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo** **el camino hacia la clase de** **Herbología** **y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de** **Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de** **la mañana.**

\- No me puedo creer que te hayas dejado convencer... - le reprochó Charlie.

\- La culpa es de Harry - se defendió Ron.

\- ¿Mia? ¿Por qué? - preguntó, confuso, el azabache.

\- Porque siempre eres neutral - se adelantó Hermione, a la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Nunca me das la razón... - asintió el ojiazul.

\- Ni a mi - añadió la niña.

\- Es que casi siempre estoy de acuerdo con los dos - se justificó el ojiverde.

\- Eso es porque eres un punto intermedio de los dos... - resolvió, con obviedad, Neville.

 **Cuando al final de** **las clases sonó la campana del** **castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores** **y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del** **bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

\- ¿Llegastéis a tiempo? - preguntó, con urgencia, Justin.

\- Por los pelos... - reveló Ron.

 **-Ya casi está fuera -dijo cuando huevo estaba sobre la mesa.**

 **Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un** **curioso ruido salía de** **allí.**

\- ¡Va a nacer! - exclamaron, emocionados, los únicos fanáticos de los dragones de la sala.

 **Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitació pronto se oyó un** **ruido y el huevo se abrió.**

 **La cría de** **dragón aleteó** **en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que** **parecía un** **paraguas negro arrugado.**

\- Eso lo describe muy bien... - rió Charlie.

 **Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un** **hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de** **los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

\- ¡Todo una belleza! - bufó Cho.

\- Puede que no sean bonitos pero son muy simpáticos... - replicó, ofendido, el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Este no lo era... - discutió Ron.

\- En eso tiene razón - intervino Harry, en defensa de su mejor amigo.

 **Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

\- ¡Qué mono! - exclamó, con ternura, Charlie.

\- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! - se lamentó el rompedor de maldiciones, haciendo reír a Harry, que de repente empezó a sentirse muy cansado.

 **-¿No es precioso? -murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una** **mano para acariciar la cabeza del** **dragón. Este le dio un** **mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

\- ¡Adorable! - babeó el futuro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Hagrid es muy bueno... - le susurró Harry a Bill, haciendo referencia al temor del pelirrojo, que su hermano se convirtiese en una versión futura del guardián de Hogwarts.

 **-¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá -dijo Hagrid.**

\- ¿No estás exagerando un poco? - le preguntó, el ex cuidador de dragones, al guardián.

\- Creo que todavía hay esperanza... - le susurró Bill al ojiverde, que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

 **-Hagrid -dijo Hermione-. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks** **noruegos?**

\- Muy poco... - informó Charlie.

 **Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de** **golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de** **pie de** **un** **salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? - preguntó Cedric.

\- Creo que yo... - adivinó Draco.

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Alguien estaba mirando por una** **rendija de** **la cortina... Era un** **chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

 **Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

\- Eso si qué es mala suerte... - rió Sirius, congelándose de repente al mirar el rostro pálido de su ahijado - Cachorro... ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Creo que no - susurró Harry antes de desplomarse.

-o-

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí..._

-o-


	36. De vuelta a la enfermería

**DE VUELTA A LA ENFERMERÍA**

-o-

 _Aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más..._

 _No es muy largo... Falta de tiempo..._

 _Ahí va..._

-o-

Todo se volvió un caos en el Gran comedor, nadie podía entender que había pasado con el pequeño y valiente Gryffindor.

Sirius había conseguido sostenerlo en sus brazos, antes de que el ojiverde aterrizase en el frío y duro suelo, y salió corriendo con el niño en brazos hacia la enfermería.

Poppy, Dumbledore, Severus, Remus y Minerva lo siguieron de inmediato, mientras los aurores, los profesores y los patriarcas Weasley intentaban detener a todos los chicos que querían ir trás Harry.

\- ¡Tenemos derecho a estar con Harry! - protestó Ron.

\- Nosotros también somos su familia - añadió Hermione.

\- Calmaros, Dumbledore sabrá que hacer... - intentó calmarlos Arthur.

\- Está en las mejores manos... Y ahora sentaros... - pidió Molly.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - se negó, Charlie, indignado.

\- ¡Queremos ir! - gritó Blaise.

\- ¡No podéis detenernos! - discutió Draco.

\- ¡Sileeeeeeeeeeeencio! - vociferó Bill.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó, el dragonista, de mal humor.

\- El enano necesita que se ocupen de él ahora... Mucha gente allí sería una distracción para Dumbledore y Pomfrey... - contestó, intentando mantener la calma, el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- Bill tiene razón... - asintió Daphne.

\- Pero es mi amigo y... - protestó débilmente Ron.

\- Lo sé... - afirmó Theo, con tristeza.

\- Potty es fuerte... - aseguró Draco, que confiaba en la fortaleza y la capacidad de superación, de su recién adquirido amigo y primo.

\- Confiemos en él... - sugirió Cedric.

-o-

Mientras, en la enfermería, el director y Poppy revisaban al ojiverde bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de los histéricos "padres" del menor y una maternal Minerva.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Sirius, con un hilo de voz, tirándose del pelo y retorciéndose las manos por la preocupación.

Dumbledore y la enfermera ignoraron al animago y siguieron observando los resultados de los hechizos de diagnostico que le habían realizado.

\- ¡Podéis hablar de una puta vez! - exigió el ojigris.

\- ¡Cálmate! Tus gritos no ayudan... - siseó Snape.

\- Lo siento... Yo... - se disculpó Canuto, al ver las caras de angustia de sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, te entendemos... - lo disculpó Lupin.

\- Perdóname tú también... Yo también estoy muy nervioso... - fue el turno de disculparse del pocionista.

\- Me alegra que hayan aprendido a disculparse a tiempo... Pero me alegra aún más, comunicaros que vuestro chico está perfectamente... - intervino Dumbledore.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, Sirius, con ojos brillantes por la esperanza.

\- Sí, sólo duerme... - respondió el anciano, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué no se despierta? - interrogó Minerva, que se había quedado muda de la impresión cuando vio caer a Harry, pero que parecía haber recuperado el habla.

\- Porque este segundo capítulo ha consumido su energía... - explicó el director.

\- Le daremos una poción para que se recupere y lo despertaremos - añadió la medimaga.

Tras darle la poción, Poppy le lanzó un ennervate al niño y éste comenzó a despertarse poco a poco.

\- Me ha pasado otra vez, ¿verdad? - preguntó, el ojiverde, sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

\- Sí, pero esta vez nosotros somos los culpables... - respondió, con amargura, el heredero de los Black abrazando a su ahijado.

\- ¡No es cierto! - protestó el pequeño león.

\- Nunca debimos haber accedido - reconoció Remus, abrazándolo él también.

\- ¡Pero es mi culpa! ¡Yo os convencí! - replicó el despeinado azabache.

\- Pero tú tienes once años y nosotros somos adultos... - rebatió Severus en su cuello, al que le había llegado su turno de abrazo.

\- No os culpéis por favor... - suplicó el buscador.

\- Harry... - susurró su padrino, con dolor.

\- Nos equivocamos... Pero ya aprendimos la lección, ¿no? - insistió el ojiverde.

\- Te aseguro que sí - se apresuró a afirmar su profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¿No podemos olvidarlo entonces? - preguntó, con tono de suplica, el azabache.

\- No es tan fácil... - contestó Lupin.

\- Por favor... - rogó el niño.

\- Tú ganas... - se rindió el ojigris.

\- Como siempre... - farfulló el ojinegro.

\- Eso parece... - observó el ambarino.

Dumbledore decidió llevar a Harry a su habitación, aprovechando que todos estaban en el comedor, y el azabache, pese a la dura mirada que le envió Poppy al director, recibió con enorme felicidad esa decisión.

-o-

Minerva volvió al Gran Comedor para comunicar las buenas noticias a todos, que respiraron aliviados en cuanto supieron que el ojiverde se encontraba en plena forma..

\- ¡Menos mal que sólo ha sido un susto! - suspiró aliviada Molly, que había hecho un corrillo con los aurores y los profesores..

\- No debimos permitir que se leyera un nuevo capítulo - se lamentó Alastor.

\- Harry está bien y eso es lo único que importa... - aseguró Kingsley, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Dora, que había tenido el pelo de color azabache desde que se habían llevado al menor, y recién había recuperado su color rosa chillón.

\- Potter no quiere que nadie se culpe - los informó Minerva.

\- Eso es muy propio de él... - sonrió, con ternura, Pomona.

\- Sabes de qué estábamos hablando antes de que entraras, Minerva - intervino Filius, queriendo pasar a un tema más positivo.

\- Sorpréndeme... - lo animó la profesora.

\- ¿Te has fijado en los alumnos? - le preguntó Charity, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que había captado las intenciones del entusiasta profesor Flitwick..

\- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? - se preocupó, inmediatamente, Mc Gonaggall.

\- Relacionarse - respondió, con simpleza, Pomona.

\- ¿Relacionarse? - se extrañó la jefa de los leones.

\- Sí, relacionarse entre ellos sin prejuicios... - asintió, con enorme felicidad, Filius.

\- Parecen haber olvidado esa estúpida rivalidad entre casas... - asintió la metamórfaga.

\- Y todo es obra de Potter... - afirmó, Alastor, con tono de orgullo y respeto.

\- Mi primito... - sonrió, orgullosa, la pelirrosa.

\- Dumbledore va a trasladar a Harry a su cuarto, y piensa que le vendría bien ver a su familia de pelirrojos... - informó Minerva a Molly y a Arthur.

\- Ahora mismo reúno a los chicos... - dijo el señor Weasley, poniéndose en movimiento.

\- Llévate a Granger... - recomendó Filius.

\- ¡Pues claro que vendrá! ¡Hermione también es una Weasley! ¡Y es familia de Harry! - exclamó, ofendida, la pelirroja.

\- Claro, claro... D-disculpa... - tartamudeó el profesor de Encantamientos.

-o-

Al final, el ojiverde, fue instalado en el cuarto de Sirius, donde ya lo estaban esperando todos los Weasley y Hermione.

Ron y la castaña lo apretujaron en un ansioso abrazo en cuanto cruzó la puerta, cuando lo soltaron fue Charlie el que lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso, mientras murmuraba algo en su cuello, que Harry no alcanzó a entender.

Después de pasar por la revisión microscópica de Molly y ser abrazado por el resto de los pelirrojos, el ojiverde fue obligado a acostarse en la cama de su padrino para dormir una pequeña siesta.

El azabache se encontraba mejor después de la poción reponedora que le había dado Poppy, pero no tuvo otro remedio que tomarse una poción de sueño que su tío Severus le dio.

En cuanto Harry se quedó dormido, todos salieron del cuarto para que éste pudiese descansar tranquilo.

Sirius, Severus y Remus fueron al cuarto del último, el más próximo al del ojigris, ya que querían permanecer cerca del niño.

Los tres necesitaban hablar sobre el ojiverde y el libro, había decisiones que tomar, no querían otra visita de Harry a la enfermería.

Ron,Hermione, los gemelos y Percy fueron en busca de Los Guardianes para ponerlos al día y esperar juntos a que su amigo se despertase.

Bill decidió hacerle una broma a Filch para animar un poco a Charlie, y al final la idea resultó un éxito y para la cena, el dragonista, ya había recuperado su buen humor.

Los patriarcas Weasley, decidieron aprovechar el tiempo libre hasta la cena para dar un romántico paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, y así visitar antiguos escondites de su época de estudiantes.

-o-

Los tutores del aventurero ojiverde discutían los pros y contras de continuar con la lectura del mágico libro.

\- No sé porque seguimos discutiendo... Ese libro no le hace bien... - gruñó Sirius.

\- Canuto... - lo interrumpió el hombre lobo con un suspiro cansado - Yo tampoco quiero volver a ver desplomarse a Harry...

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó el animago, también cansado de la discusión.

\- El libro os trajo a vosotros... Y eso es lo mejor que le ha pasado a la culebrilla desde que tiene uso de razón... - se adelantó a responder el ojinegro.

\- Yo no quiero separarme de mi cachorro... Ni de mi lobito... - murmuró, con tristeza profunda, el ojigris.

\- Canuto... - susurró Lunático, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.

\- Y tampoco soportaría volver a Azkaban... - confesó Sirius.

\- ¡NO VAS A VOLVER ALLÍ! - gritaron sus dos amigos.

\- Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida allí y que mi ahijado esté bien... - replicó el animago, mirando fijamente a ambos.

\- No sabía que habías cambiado tus entrenamientos de auror por clases de arte drámatico - se burló Severus, intentando que el ojigris recuperara su buen humor.

\- Severus tiene razón, no seas tan dramático... Leeremos un único capitulo por día y todo saldrá bien... - lo apoyó Lupin.

\- Pero mi cachorro... - insistió Canuto.

\- Estará bien... Confía en mi - le pidió su lobito.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo más... - intervino el ojinegro

\- Te escuchamos - lo animó el castaño.

\- Me he dado cuenta que la culebrilla tiene el poder de manipularnos... - empezó el pocionista, que había captado la atención absoluta de los otros dos.

\- Lo sé... Pero es que me pone esa carita y... - protestó Sirius.

\- Te entiendo... A mí me pasa lo mismo... - se sumó Remus.

\- Y a mí... Ese es el problema... - confirmó el Slytherin.

\- Entonces me parece que vamos a tener que pensar una estrategia... - pensó en voz alta, el animago.

\- Algo me dice que tú ya has pensado en algo - intuyó el hombre lobo.

\- Debemos unirnos... Pero unirnos de verdad... Si uno dice no, los otros no pueden decir sí... - explicó, con entusiasmo, el ojinegro.

\- Pero los otros pueden intentar convencerlo - matizó el ojigris.

\- Sí, eso es legal - asintió el pocionista.

\- No es un mal plan... Yo añadiría también que no discutamos delante de él... - propuso Lupin.

\- Eso es importante... - afirmó Canuto.

\- Tampoco deberíamos competir... Pero con Black es imposible... - se burló Snape.

\- ¡Claro! Porque soy su favorito indiscutible... - exclamó el ex prisionero de Azkaban, sacándole la lengua al Slytherin.

\- Sí, por eso lo decía... - rodó los ojos Severus.

Una vez resueltas sus preocupaciones más urgentes, los ex alumnos de Hogwarts se sirvieron unos whiskies y se pusieron cómodos, mientras intentaban conocerse mejor, una costumbre que habían comenzado unas noches atrás, pensando que conociéndose en profundidad los unos a los otros les aseguraría una mejor convivencia en el futuro.

-o-

Harry abrió los ojos después de un par de horas de siesta y se encontró con muchos pares de ojos observándolo.

Los Guardianes al completo estaban allí desde hacía una hora, velando el sueño del ojiverde y esperando con ansiedad que se despertara para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

\- ¡Vaya! Por un momento pensé que me había quedado dormido en Historia de la Magia - rió el azabache, cuando pudo recuperarse del susto.

\- Olvídate de tus siestas en esa asignatura a partir de ahora... - le aseguró Parvati, con una risita.

\- No me molesta escuchar a mi tío Rem... - se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- Nosotros también haremos el esfuerzo de mantenernos despiertos por respeto a ti - prometió Cedric.

\- Os lo agradezco - agradeció el pequeño buscador, sonriendo a todos sus amigos, sabía que a algunos les costaría más que a otros mantener esa promesa.

\- ¿Y cómo estás? - le preguntó Pansy, que había perdido su habitual gesto de frialdad desde hacía un par de semanas.

\- Bien, sólo necesitaba dormir - los tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- Fue una locura lo de leer dos capítulos... - lo acusó, la maternal Daphne.

\- Me encontraba bien... - se defendió el azabache.

\- Pero te habían advertido - le recordó Penélope.

\- Bueno... Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada... - intentó ayudarlo Percy.

\- Claro que sí... A partir de ahora... - aseguró, con firmeza, Hermione.

\- Nosotras cuidaremos de ti - terminó por ella Hannah, con el mismo gesto firme que la castaña.

\- Se acabó lo de ponerte en peligro - añadió Lisa, mirándolo ceñuda.

Todas sus amigas lo miraban fijamente, con un amor maternal y un instinto de protección que empezaban a preocupar al ojiverde, que tragó saliva asustado.

\- No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo - se burló Michael.

\- ¿Es que no pensáis decir nada? - preguntó Harry, buscando el apoyo de los chicos.

\- Mmmm... No se me ocurre nada... - negó Blaise.

\- Cobardes... - los acusó el azabache.

\- ¡Ah! Nosotros no somos Gryffindor... - se excusó, con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco.

\- Pero habéis demostrado que no sólo hay valientes en nuestra casa - replicó el león mirando primero a los Slytherin y luego al resto de Los Guardianes - Todos vosotros lo habéis hecho...

\- Yo nunca pensé que podría ser valiente - confesó Justin.

\- Ni yo - se sumó Terry.

\- Pues os equivocabais... - aseguró el Gryffindor.

\- Yo pensaba que con ser listo era suficiente... - reveló Michael.

\- Todo suma... - intervino Hermione.

\- Y recordad que habrá una guerra... La valentía, la astucia, la inteligencia, la lealtad... Va a ser necesario todo eso... - les recordó Cedric.

\- He estado pensando en algo... - confesó Harry.

\- ¡Eh! Ese es el papel de Hermione... - se burló Ron.

\- Gracias por concederme un descanso... - agradeció, divertida, la castaña.

\- De nada. He recordado que el paquete tenía siete libros... - empezó el buscador más joven del siglo.

\- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo - asintió la leona.

\- Siete libros... Siete años en Hogwarts... - siguió el azabache.

\- Sí, ya lo había pensado... Supongo que será un libro por año... - explicó al resto, Hermione.

\- Claro... El primer libro es tu primer año... - asumió Padma

\- Lo que quiere decir que la guerra será dentro de seis años - reveló el ojiverde, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, Ron.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Theo

\- Claro, el último es la batalla final... - asintió Hermione, entendiendo de inmediato lo que su amigo había descubierto.

\- Falta mucho para eso - replicó el azabache, que no quería saber nada sobre las vidas que se perderían en la guerra.

\- Mi mejor amigo tiene razón - lo apoyó Ron, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y encontrándose algo pegado a la espalda de su amigo - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Harry.

\- Aquí - respondió el pelirrojo, alcanzándoselo - Es un pergamino...

Harry agarró el pergamino que le tendía el pelirrojo y lo abrió, desdoblándolo con cuidado, había unas pocas palabras grabadas en el.

 _ **Si vuelves a hacerlo, todo**_ _**se terminará y volverás al día del**_ _**banquete**_ __

El pequeño león se quedó lívido al leer la amenaza, Hermione le quitó el pergamino de las manos, al ver el estado del ojiverde, y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

\- No pasará nada... - le prometió la castaña, abrazándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Blaise, preocupado.

La leona les leyó la carta, mientras Harry seguía en su mundo, paralizado por el miedo a perder a su recién adquirida familia.

Draco miró a su primo sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo, salió del cuarto de los leones corriendo y volvió cinco minutos más tarde con compañía.

\- Chicos, bajemos al comedor... - les dijo el rubio, a Los Guardianes, para dejar intimidad a su primo con los visitantes.

\- Pero... - protestaron algunos.

\- Nos vemos en un rato Harry... - dijeron Hermione, Daphne y Pansy, ayudando al platinado a sacar a todos del cuarto.

Los Guardianes salieron de la habitación dejando a su líder con los recién llegados, a los que Draco ya había puesto al corriente de la situación.

\- Ya estamos aquí cachorro... - susurró Sirius.

\- Y no vamos a desaparecer... - añadió Remus.

\- Pero si volvemos a ese día... - habló, por fin, el niño.

\- No vamos a volver a ese día porque tú no vas a volver a hacerlo... - replicó Severus.

\- Así es... Nada ni nadie va a separarnos... - aseguró el animago.

\- Tengo miedo... - confesó, el azabache, con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿A qué? - se interesó el ojinegro.

\- A perderos... - respondió el ojiverde.

\- No vas a perdernos... - repitió el animago.

\- Pero la guerra... - rebatió el pequeño león.

\- No vas a perdernos - interrumpió, esta vez, el hombre lobo.

\- Pero vamos a tener que apurarnos si no queremos perdernos la cena - aseguró con una carcajada, el ojigris, aliviando la tensión.

\- Está bien... - accedió el ojiverde.

Los cuatro bajaron a cenar y se reunieron con el resto, Harry fue recibido con cariño y alegría, pero esta vez el niño no se sintió acosado, sino querido.

-o-

 _Gracias a los que habéis estado desde el principio..._

 _A los nuevos lectores os doy la bienvenida..._

 _Hasta la próxima..._

-o-


	37. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego Parte 2

**NORBERTO, EL RIDGEBACK NORUEGO Parte 2**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling, el resto forma parte**_ _**de**_ _**mi**_ _**autoría**_ _**y de**_ _**mi**_ _**corazón**_

-o-

 _Bueno, ya sólo quedan tres capítulos del libro..._

 _Lo que para este fic significará alrededor de unos diez capítulos más, algo que sé que molesta a alguna persona que otra._

 _Tenéis prisa por llegar al final, pero_ _yo_ _escribo a mi ritmo..._

 _Este fic no es una obligación, ni quiero que se convierta en ello, para eso ya tengo un trabajo al que acudo seis días a la semana..._

 _Escribo cuando puedo, cuando quiero o cuando me apetece..._

 _Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo..._

-o-

Después de la cena, la estricta medimaga envió a Harry a la cama. Pese a las protestas del niño, a éste no le quedo otro remedio que obedecer, tras ser amenazado por el director con no continuar leyendo al día siguiente.

Se despidió de sus amigos y su padrino y tíos lo acompañaron a la torre de los leones, para evitar algún posible despiste del niño en el camino a su cuarto.

Sirius vio tan apenado a su ahijado que le ofreció dormir con él, a lo que le ojiverde aceptó encantado.

Una vez en el cuarto del animago, el azabache pidió a sus tíos que ellos se quedaran también, éstos aunque extrañados, aceptaron gustosos.

Una vez que Harry estuvo cómodamente instalado en la cama de su padrino, los tres adultos se sentaron alrededor del niño, dispuestos a averiguar los motivos de la repentina dependencia del pequeño.

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? - interrogó Remus.

\- No - respondió, demasiado rápido para el parecer de los tres adultos, el pequeño león.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó, arqueando una ceja escéptico, Severus.

\- No estoy mintiendo - protestó, ofendido, el azabache.

\- No he dicho eso - aclaró, acariciándole el cabello, el pocionista.

\- Estamos un poco preocupados por ti... - confesó el ojigris.

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy bien... ¿Es por que os he pedido que os quedéis? - adivinó el niño.

\- Te gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros pero... - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- Pero sueles ser bastante independiente... - terminó el ojinegro.

\- Es que... Todavía tengo miedo de que el libro decida... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Eso no pasará... - aseguró el castaño, con firmeza y seguridad.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso... - añadió Severus, con gesto serio.

\- No volverás perdernos - prometió Sirius, recostándose en su cama y apoyando al niño contra su pecho.

Poco a poco el ojiverde se fue quedando dormido, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su padrino.

Durmió toda la noche, bajo la atenta mirada y cuidado de sus tutores, que se desvivían por su pequeño y noble aventurero.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el azabache se despertó bastante más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero mucho más animado.

Bajó a desayunar, ansioso por reencontrarse con sus, ahora innumerables, amigos.

Éstos los recibieron felices, poniéndolo al día sobre sus últimos planes para el verano, que Harry escuchó muy ilusionado.

Charlie le preguntó si lo podía acompañarlo a un lugar cuando terminasen de leer el capítulo, y el ojiverde aceptó encantado, ya que le encantaba pasar tiempo con el dragonista.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el director les pidió amablemente que se levantasen para acomodar la sala.

\- ¿Preparado para continuar leyendo señor Weasley? - preguntó Dumbledore, cuando todos estuvieron acomodados.

\- ¡Estoy listo! - exclamó Bill, con entusiasmo, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una complicada pirueta.

\- Y ese es mi ejemplo a seguir... - rodó los ojos Ron.

\- Es un magnífico ejemplo... Aunque yo prefiero a Charlie... - aseguró su ojiverde amigo.

-o-

 **Algo en la sonrisa burlona de** **Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nervioso a Harry,** **Ron y Hermione.** \- empezó a leer el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- No puedo pedirte disculpas por esto... No serían sinceras... - reconoció Draco, en un arranque de sinceridad.

\- ¿No te arrepientes? - se extrañó Justin.

\- Es que era divertido... - se encogió de hombros el rubio.

\- Para nosotros no fue nada divertido... - refunfuñó Ron.

\- Esperábamos el momento que te chivases y nos expulsaran... - asintió Harry.

\- Eso sí que lo siento... Haceros sentir mal... - se disculpó, de inmediato, el platinado.

\- ¡Ya no importa! - sonrieron ambos leones.

 **Pasaban la mayor parte** **de** **su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de** **Hagrid, tratando de** **hacerlo entrar en razón.**

\- Lo que asumo fue difícil - supuso Remus.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto! - bufó Hermione.

 **-Déjalo ir -lo instaba Harry-. Déjalo en libertad.**

 **-No puedo -decía Hagrid-. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

\- En eso tiene razón - intervino a favor del semigigante, Charlie.

\- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro - replicó Severus, furioso consigo mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta de que su culebrilla había estado en contacto con un dragón.

 **Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una** **semana. Ya le salía humo de** **las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de** **guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo** **su tiempo.**

\- Debería despedirme - dijo el semigigante avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- ¡Eso si que es una estupidez querido amigo! Y tú no eres ningún estúpido... - replicó el director, devolviendo la sonrisa al rostro del guardián de las llaves.

 **Había botellas vacías de** **brandy y plumas de** **pollo por todo** **el suelo.**

 **-He decidido llamarlo Norberto -dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos-. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

\- Mejor que su mamá no venga... - rió Cedric.

\- ¡Yo soy su mamá! - aseguró, indignado, Hagrid.

 **-Ha perdido el juicio -murmuró Ron a Harry.**

\- ¡No había perdido el juicio! - se defendió el semigigante.

\- ¿Y ahora tampoco? - preguntó, arqueando su ceja izquierda, Severus.

 **-Hagrid -dijo Harry en voz muy alta-, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como** **tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

\- A Dumbledore no... Quizás a Snape... - confesó Draco.

\- Eso habría sido nuestra ruina - reconoció el ojiverde.

\- ¡Qué exagerado! - se burló el pocionista.

\- ¡Que dotes para el drama! - exclamó Sirius, siguiéndole el juego al ojinegro.

\- Juventud... Divino tesoro... - se unió a sus amigos, Remus.

 **Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

 **-Yo... yo** **sé que** **no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero** **no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

\- Empezaba a recapacitar... Pero no podía abandonarlo... - confesó Hagrid.

\- Te entiendo... - aseguró Charlie.

\- ¿Ah si? Nunca lo habría imaginado... - rodó los ojos, irónico, Bill.

 **Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

 **-Charlie -dijo.**

\- Gracias por pensar en mi - agradeció el pelirrojo.

\- No, gracias a ti por llevarte a nuestra peor pesadilla - replicó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Pensé que ese era yo! - fingió ofenderse Draco.

\- ¡No seas tan altivo Malfoy! Ese era yo... - le discutió el profesor de Pociones.

\- Los dos sois un poco soberbios... Norberto fue mucho peor... - se burló Harry de ambos, mirándolos divertido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, al menos vosotros no mordisteis mi mano... - reconoció Ron, soltando una gran carcajada junto a su mejor amigo.

 **-Tu también estás mal de** **la cabeza -dijo Ron-. Yo soy Ron,¿recuerdas?**

\- Gracias a ti también hermanito, por acordarte de mi... - agradeció, con sarcasmo, Charlie.

\- Bueno... Estaba sometido a mucha presión... - se defendió el menor de los Weasley.

\- La misma que mi pequeñajo... - replicó el dragonista.

\- ¡Deja en paz a mi bebé! - intervino Bill.

\- Por última vez... . siseó Ron, intentando dominar su genio, algo de lo que no fue capaz y terminó gritando a su hermano mayor - ¡No soy tu bebé!

\- Claro que no, bebé... - le respondió el rompedor de maldiciones.

 **-No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

\- Un plan excelente... - aplaudió Kingsley.

\- Tienes una mente brillante, Potter... - lo felicitó su fan número uno, Alastor.

\- Y ahora que lo sabe podrá sacar mejores notas, ¿verdad Harry? - le sonrió con malicia, su tío Slytherin.

\- Supongo... - asintió, de mala gana, el ojiverde.

 **-¡Genial! -dijo Ron-. ¿Qué piensas de** **eso, Hagrid?**

\- Hagrid va a aceptar, ¿verdad Hagrid? - aseguró Sirius, mirando amenazante al guardián.

\- Claro que Hagrid aceptará porque... - añadió Remus, con sus ojos ambar clavados en el semigigante.

\- Porque si no lo hace, Hagrid estará en problemas - lo interrumpió Severus mirando al peor mentiroso del mundo con una mezcla de maldad y diversión.

\- ¡Dejad de tomarle el pelo! - los riñó el ojiverde.

\- ¡No seas aburrido cachorro! - protestó lastimeramente su padrino, pero el niño lo ignoró y le indicó a Bill que siguiese leyendo.

 **Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que** **enviaran una** **lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

\- Muy bien Hagrid, nos alegra tu decisión - aplaudió el ojigris.

\- Hagrid ha hecho lo correcto... - corroboró el pocionista.

\- No empecéis de nuevo... - los amonestó el azabache.

\- Estaaa bieeeen... - sonrió Lupin, levantando las manos en son de paz.

 **La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de** **que** **todos se fueran a acostar.**

\- ¿Y tú donde estabas? - preguntó Michael, curioso, al pelirrojo.

\- Pasando por la experiencia más dolorosa de mi vida... - respondió Ron, con dramatismo.

\- Aún eres muy joven... Te queda mucho por sufrir... - replicó, con amargura, Alastor.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es muy reconfortante... - rodó los ojos el pelirrojo.

\- Así es nuestro querido Ojoloco... Un tierno total... - se burló Tonks.

\- Es la verdad... - protestó Moody.

\- Claro que sí... - afirmó la pelirrosa, dándole la razón como a los locos.

 **El reloj de** **la pared acababa de** **dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de** **la pared se abrió de** **golpe. Ron surgió de** **la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de** **Harry**

\- Esa capa... ¿No podéis devolvérsela? - preguntó, inocentemente, un Ravenclaw de segundo.

\- Eso... Es suya y... - lo apoyó otro Hufflepuff.

\- No os preocupéis, no pasa nada... - los tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- Pero... - replicó el águila.

\- ¿No habéis escuchado a Potter? - preguntó Severus, con su tono más temible, haciendo que los chicos se encogiesen en ss asientos y Harry rodara los ojos exasperado.

 **Había estado en la cabaña de** **Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que** **ya comía ratas muertas.**

\- Hagrid... Eso es tan irresponsable... - siseó Minerva, incapaz de hablar por la furia.

\- L-lo s-siento... - se disculpó el semigigante.

\- Está bien Minerva, Molly y yo confiamos en Hagrid... - lo defendió Arthur.

 **-¡Me ha mordido! -dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado-. No podré escribir en una** **semana. Os aseguro que** **los dragones son los animales más** **horribles que** **conozco,**

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - gritaron Charlie y Hagrid.

\- Decírselo a mi mano... - replicó Ron, enseñándoles una imperceptible cicatriz.

\- A mi también me han mordido dragones y no montó tanto escándalo por ello... - rebatió el dragonista.

\- ¡Pero tú estás loco! - le replicaron todos sus hermanos.

 **pero** **para Hagrid es como** **si fuera un osito de** **peluche.**

\- Era mi bebé... - aseguró el guardián de las llaves, afligido.

\- Un bebé muy agresivo... - añadió Dean.

 **Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque,según él, yo** **lo había asustado.**

\- Lo siento Ron... Estaba muy cansado... - se disculpó Hagrid, avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada... - le sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Así que eso era la mordedura de tu mano... La mordedura de un dragón... - entendió, de pronto, Poppy.

 **Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una** **canción de** **cuna.** \- siguió leyendo Bill para salvar a su bebé de la furia de la medimaga.

\- Para que se calmase... - explicó Hagrid al ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Habría sido mejor darle algo para que lo destrozase... Eso si que los calma... - rió Charlie.

\- Hagrid no necesita saber eso... - le reprochó Minerva, ,irando al semigigante con gesto de advertencia.

 **Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

 **-¡Es Hedwig! -dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar-. ¡Debe de** **traerla respuesta de** **Charlie!**

\- Ya no tendrás que volver a esperar por mi ayuda - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- No la necesitará... Me tiene a mí... - aseguró Sirius con tono posesivo, luego miró a sus amigos y añadió - A nosotros tres, sus padres... -

\- Os necesito a todos... - cerró la discusión el ojiverde.

 **Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

 **Querido Ron:**

 **¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta.**

 **Estaré encantado de** **quedarme con el ridgeback** **noruego, pero** **no será fácil traerlo aquí.Creo que** **lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que** **vienen a visitarme la semana que** **viene.**

 **El problema es que** **no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback** **noruego a la torre más** **alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**

 **Besos,Charlie**

\- Eres un buen hermano Charles - lo felicitó su padre.

\- Gracias papá - sonrió el ojiazul, ruborizándose.

 **Se miraron.**

 **-Tenemos la capa invisible -dijo Harry-. No será tan difícil... creo que** **la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de** **nosotros.**

\- Y ya tienen un plan... - interrumpió Alastor, frotándose sus manos.

\- Nunca sirven de nada... - replicó el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué? Es un buen plan... - se extrañó Neville.

\- Eso es cierto, pero al final siempre pasa algo y tiene que improvisar... - explicó Hermione.

\- Menos mal que eso también se le da bien, si no estaríamos perdidos... - rió Ron.

 **La prueba de** **lo mala que** **había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que** **aceptaron de** **inmediato.**

\- Necesitábamos deshacernos de ese dragón - asintió Harry.

\- Era bonito - intervino Draco.

\- ¿Lo viste? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- De lejos... - confesó el rubio.

\- Si te hubieses acercado no te habría parecido tan bonito... - refunfuñó Ron.

 **Cualquier cosa para liberarse de** **Norberto... y de** **Malfoy.**

\- Era de tu mirada chantajista de lo que nos queríamos librar... - gruño el pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento... Pero fue muy divertido... El juego quiero decir... - se apresuró a explicar el platinado.

\- Tranquilo, te hemos entendido... - lo tranquilizó Harry.

 **Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de** **Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal.**

\- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño... - se preocupó Molly.

\- Eso fue hace mucho mamá... - la calmó Ron, de manera despreocupada.

 **No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey**

\- ¡Claro que te convenía venir a verme! - gruñó Poppy.

 **¿Reconocería una** **mordedura de** **dragón?**

\- Lo habría hecho si supiese de la existencia de un dragón en Hogwarts... - refunfuñó la medimaga.

\- Ese era un dato difícil de revelar... - se atrevió a replicar, Seamus.

 **Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una** **horrible cosa verde.**

\- No deberías haber tardado tanto en venir - le reprochó Madame Pomfrey.

\- En eso tiene razón - asintió Charlie.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda... - replicó, sarcástico, Ron.

\- Charlie tiene razón, fuiste un irresponsable... - apoyó Percy a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Teníamos que ayudar a Hagrid! - protestó el menor.

\- Claro que sí, te admiro y respeto por ello, pero deberías haber ido a la enfermería... - lo sermoneó su hermano miope.

\- Tú sabes que las mordeduras de dragón son peligrosas... - añadió el dragonista.

\- Supongo que tenéis razón... La próxima vez iré antes... - reconoció, por fin, Ron.

\- ¿Planeando ya la próxima aventura? - preguntó Bill, divertido.

\- Nunca se sabe - se encogió de hombros su bebé.

\- ¿Puedo pediros que esperéis al curso que viene al menos? - preguntó Molly, sorprendiendo a todos, mirando a Los Guardianes.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - asintieron, obedientes, los chicos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo! ¡De ninguna manera! - protestó Minerva.

\- El próximo curso parece que va a ser muy interesante... - canturreó burlón Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a la profesora.

\- ¡DIMITO! - rugió la jefa de los leones.

\- Vamos Minnie, no seas cobarde... - la picó Severus.

\- ¿Tú tambieeen? - preguntó, dolida, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Es divertido... - se encogió de hombros, con actitud infantil, el pocionista.

\- Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, Severus... - expreso, visiblemente emocionado, Dumbledore.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba! - resopló Minnie.

\- Vamos Minerva... Tú también deberías divertirte un poco más... - la animó el director.

 **Parecía que** **los colmillos de** **Norberto tenían veneno.**

\- Por eso deberías haber ido cuanto antes - dijo esta vez, Pomona.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una campaña de todos contra Ron? - susurró el pelirrojo al oído del ojiverde que se rió divertido.

 **Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de** **la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

\- Por qué nadie me avisó de que mi pequeñín estaba tan mal - protestó Molly.

\- A mi tampoco me avisaron... - se quejó Percy.

\- Y eso que eres prefecto... - se burló George.

\- ¿Prefecto? ¡Qué importa eso ahora! Lo que soy es el hermano mayor de Ron, él está a mi cargo en Hogwarts - replicó el más responsable de los Weasley.

\- Pues creo que no te ha salido muy bien.. - se regodeó Fred.

\- No es culpa de Pers - lo defendió Ron.

\- No, Fred tiene razón... - afirmó, con tristeza, el tercero de los Weasley.

\- Era una broma Pers, nosotros también intentamos cuidar de él... - le aseguró Fred.

\- Pero es muy escurridizo... - añadió George.

\- ¿Vosotros cuidando de mi? - se sorprendió el menor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Eres nuestro hermanito! - respodieron los gemelos.

\- ¡Vaya! Nunca lo habría imaginado... - sonrió, feliz, Ron.

\- ¿Que te queremos? - preguntó George.

\- Supongo... - asintió, avergonzado, el ojiazul.

\- Nosotros amamos a los Weasley... Mamá, papá, Bill, Charlie, Pers, a ti, a Harry, a Hermione... - enumeró Fred con los dedos, haciendo que el corazón del ojiverde y la castaña saltase de felicidad.

\- Resumiendo, todos los Weasley menos a la tía Muriel... - lo interrumpió George.

\- Eso es comprensible... - asintió su padre.

\- ¡Arthur! - lo reprendió su mujer.

\- Vamos Molls... Tú tampoco la soportas... - replicó, con una sonrisa bonachona, Arthur.

\- Es una vieja bruja malvada que siempre ha intentado atemorizar a mis niños... - siseó furiosa la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, gracias a los gemelos ya no tenemos que verla muy a menudo... - rió Percy.

\- Es que mis traviesos bebés pueden llegar a ser muy útiles a veces... - confesó Molly con una carcajada.

\- Si esa es tu forma de usarnos... - hizo como que lo pensaba Fred.

\- ¡Nos gusta! - gritaron ambos pelirrojos a la vez, haciendo reír a todos.

 **-No es sólo mi mano -susurró- aunque parece que** **se me vaya a caer a trozos.**

\- ¿Había algo más? - preguntó Padma.

\- Algo mucho peor que mi mano... - asintió Ron.

 **Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey** **que** **quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de** **mí.**

\- En realidad encontré al señor Malfoy escondido en la enfermería... - reveló la medimaga.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? - se interesó Harry.

\- Escuche que Ron estaba en la enfermería... Sabía que tenían un dragón... - confesó, de manera evasiva, el rubio.

\- ¿Y? - insistió el ojiverde.

\- Yo he leido mucho sobre dragones... Y algunas mordeduras son fatales... - explicó Draco.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado? - se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

\- Supongo... - reconoció el platinado.

\- ¡Pero te reíste de mi! Y... - replicó Ron, quien no entendía nada.

\- ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Casi me escupiste cuando me viste! - se quejó el Slytherin.

\- ¡Pensé que tramabas algo! - confesó el campeón de ajedrez.

\- En fin... Que sois un par de idiotas... - resolvió Daphne.

\- Sí, eso lo resume bastante bien... - asintió, apoyándola, Hermione.

 **Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo** **le había dicho que** **era un perro, pero** **creo que** **no me creyó).**

\- Por supuesto que no lo creí... - gruñó Poppy.

\- Eso suponía... - asintió el pelirrojo, mirando con cautela a la mujer.

 **No debí pegarle en el partido de** **quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

 **Harry y Hermione trataron de** **calmarlo.**

\- En realidad quería que tu mismo le dijeses la verdad... - reveló el rubio.

\- ¿Para que me expulsase? ¡Estás loco! - exclamó Ron.

\- Para que te curase - replicó Draco.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien... entonces... - dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- Esto me recuerda a lo que decía la primera carta... - susurró Harry al oido de Hermione.

\- ¿No todo es lo que parece? - adivinó la niña.

\- Así es... - asintió el ojiverde.

 **-Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche -dijo Hermione, pero** **eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

\- El libro... - asintió Draco.

\- No me di cuenta hasta ese momento - reconoció el pelirrojo.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - se interesó Cho.

\- Sigue leyendo, Bill... - la ignoró Harry.

 **-¡La medianoche del sábado! -dijo con voz ronca-. Oh, no, oh, no...acabo de** **acordarme... la carta de** **Charlie estaba en el libro que** **se llevó Malfoy,se enterará de** **la forma en que** **nos libraremos de** **Norberto.**

\- Eso ha sido muy chapucero de su parte Weasley - le reprochó Alastor.

\- ¡Estaba herido! - lo defendieron Harry y Hermione.

 **Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de** **contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey** **y los hizo salir; diciendo que** **Ron necesitaba dormir.**

\- Sí, una poción sin sueños le vendrá como anillo al dedo... - asintió Molly.

\- Y eso le dí... - confirmó Poppy.

 **-Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes -dijo Harry a Hermione-. No tenemos tiempo de** **enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de** **librarnos de** **Norberto. Tendremos que** **arriesgarnos.**

\- Y así es como Harry resuelve todo al final... - bufó Ron.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Neville.

\- Arriesgándose... - contestó Hermione.

 **Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

\- Pero ahora lo sé... Y quiero probarla... - susurró Draco al oído de Harry, para que nadie se enterase de que el ojiverde conservaba su escoba.

\- Puedes pedirmela cuando quieras - lo invitó el azabache.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? - solicitó el rubio.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Esta noche? - propuso, rápidamente, el león.

\- Me parece perfecto - aceptó, con una gran sonrisa, el platinado.

\- ¿De que habláis vosotros dos? - preguntó, curioso, Severus.

\- Shhh... Que te lo estás perdiendo... - lo silenció Remus, guiñándole, cómplice, un ojo a sobrino.

 **Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de** **jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de** **la ventana.**

 **-No os hago entrar -jadeó- porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de** **él.**

\- Estaba fuera de control, ¿verdad? - adivinó Charlie.

\- Sí, no sabía como calmarlo... - confesó el semigigante.

 **Cuando le contaron lo que** **decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de** **lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de** **morderle la pierna.**

\- Todo influye... - admitió Hagrid.

\- Tuviste suerte que no provocara ningún daño realmente importante - masculló Minerva.

 **-¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de** **todo** **es sólo un cachorro.**

 **El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas.**

\- Mamá... - se interrumpió el rompedor de maldiciones, mirando a su progenitora.

\- ¿Si cariño? - le preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja.

\- Estoy preocupado por Charlie... ¿Tú crees que con los años se volverá así? - cuestionó Bill, fingiendo preocupación.

\- ¡IDIOTA! - lo insultó el ex cuidador de dragones, dándole una colleja.

\- Confiemos en que no... - suspiró Molly.

\- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAÁ! - protestó Charlie, mirándola ofendido.

 **Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de** **que** **el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

\- Y no lo hizo - aseguró Hermione.

\- Tardo muuuuuucho en llegar - añadió el ojiverde, con el ceño fruncido.

 **Tendrían que** **haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de** **la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que** **tenían que** **hacer.**

\- Fuimos un poco insensibles... - reconoció el azabache, mirando a la castaña.

\- Estabamos nerviosos e irritados... - intentó consolarlo, la leona, que conocía a su amigo y sabía lo mal que se estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Lo sentimos Hagrid - se disculpó el ojiverde, ignorando a su amiga.

\- Soy yo el que lo siente... Perdí el norte... Os puse en peligro... - replicó el semigigante, avergonzado por sus acciones.

 **Era una** **noche oscura y llena de** **nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de** **Hagrid, porque tuvieron que** **esperar a que** **Peeves** **saliera del vestíbulo,donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.**

\- Le encanta ese juego - rió Sirius.

\- Tú y James se lo enseñásteis... - recordó Remus.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? - rodó los ojos Severus.

 **Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una** **gran jaula.**

 **-Tiene muchas ratas y algo de** **brandy para el viaje -dijo Hagrid con voz amable-. Y le puse su osito de** **peluche por si se siente solo.**

\- ¡Ah! Era eso lo que vomitó... - entendió, ahora, Charlie.

\- ¿Vomitó? Pobrecito mi bebé... - se preocupó Hagrid.

\- Se mareó un poco... Nada grave... - lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

 **Del interior de** **la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que** **hicieron pensar a Harry que** **Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

\- ¡Tienes dotes para la Adivinación! - exclamó Cho.

\- Espero que Potter escoja un camino más certero... - replicó, entre dientes, la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **-¡Adiós, Norberto! -sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también-. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

\- Y no lo he hecho... - aseguró el semigigante, al que había venido a visitarlo la melancolía.

 **Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que** **nunca supieron.**

\- Lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo... - reveló Hermione.

 **Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de** **Norberto por las escaleras de** **mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una** **escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de** **los atajos de** **Harry hizo el trabajo más** **fácil.**

\- Nuestro cachorro ya tiene sus atajos... - aplaudió, orgulloso, Sirius.

 **-¡Ya casi llegamos! -resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que** **había bajo la torre más** **alta.**

\- ¡Casi lo habéis logrado! - interrumpió, ansioso, Blaise.

\- Aún no cantes victoria... - murmuró el ojiverde, recordando la escena de su jefa de casa castigando a Draco.

 **Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de** **ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que** **eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras,contemplando las siluetas oscuras de** **dos personas que** **discutían a unos** **tres** **metros de** **ellos.**

\- ¿Quienes eran? - preguntó Parvati.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! - recordó el heredero de los Malfoy.

 **Una lámpara brilló.La profesora McGonagall, con una** **bata de** **tejido escocés y una** **redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

\- ¡Qué pena de foto perdida! - se carcajeó Severus.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! - sisearon Minerva y Draco, mirando mal al pocionista, que les devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

 **-¡Castigo! -gritaba-. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de** **la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

\- ¿Veinte puntos por un simple paseo? ¡Es injusto! - protestó Sirius.

\- ¿A qué sí? - estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

\- Qué decepción Minnie... - negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, el animago.

\- ¡No me cuestione Black! - exigió Minerva.

\- Si se pone asi por veinte puntos a Slytherin... ¿Cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que...? - murmuró Ron a sus amigos.

\- ¡Sshhh! Mejor no lo digas... - lo calló Hermione.

 **-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

\- Siento no haberle creido, señor Malfoy - se disculpó, una vez revelada la existencia del dragón, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo entiendo, era una historia un poco increíble - aceptó, las disculpas, el rubio.

\- Ahora ya sabemos que no hay historias increíbles cuando Harry Potter es el protagonista... - rió Theo.

 **-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos,hablaré de** **ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

\- Yo tampoco te creí - reconoció el ojinegro.

\- ¿Acaso dudabas de las aventuras de nuestro niño? - preguntó Sirius, fingiéndose ofendido.

\- ¡Cómo se me pudo ocurrir! - exclamó con ironía, el pocionista, golpeandose la frente.

 **Después de** **aquello, la escalera de** **caracol hacia la torre más** **alta les pareció lo más** **fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de** **la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de** **poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una** **especie de** **salto.**

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Daphne asombrada.

\- Estaba contenta... - esquivó la pregunta la castaña, aún sabiendo que a continuación se revelarían sus motivos.

 **-¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

\- Lo siento... Hasta yo puedo ser muy infantil a veces... - se disculpó, de inmediato, con el rubio.

\- No pasa nada... - la tranquilizó el Slytherin, con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Tu lado infantil te hace más divertida... - intervino Harry.

\- Y nos gusta esa Hermione... - asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo, Ron.

\- No la reprimiré más entonces... - sonrió la leona.

 **-No lo hagas -la previno Harry.**

 **Riéndose de** **Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula.**

\- Como ya sabes, yo también soy infantil... - sonrió, disculpándose, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Tienes once años! ¡Tienes que ser infantil! - replicó su padrino.

\- Todos vosotros debéis disfrutar de vuestra niñez... - asintió Arthur.

\- No dejéis que la proximidad de una guerra os arruine vuestra infancia... - les aconsejó, sabiamente, Dumbledore.

 **Diez minutos más** **tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la amigos de** **Charlie eran muy simpáticos.**

\- Les caistéis muy bien... - reveló el dragonista.

\- Y ellos a nosotros - aseguró la castaña.

 **Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que** **habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos.**

\- Tu bebé viajó muy comodo - sonrió el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Gracias Charlie, sabía que contigo estaría en buenas manos... - agradeció, enjugándose unas lágrimas, el semigigante.

 **Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que** **estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de** **los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

\- Fueron realmente amables... - explicó Harry a sus tutores.

 **Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

\- Y nosotros pensamos que lo peor había pasado... - suspiró el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y no era así? - se extrañó Cedric.

\- Eso es otro capítulo... - intervino la castaña.

 **Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de** **caracol, con los corazones tan libres como** **sus manos, que** **ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón,y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

\- Filch consiguió estropearla - se le escapó a Ron.

\- ¡Sshhh! - lo silenció Hermione.

\- ¡Ese viejo palo de escoba! - siseó el ojinegro.

 **La respuesta los esperaba al pie de** **la escalera.**

\- Nos vengaremos de él - prometió Charlie.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro - aseguró Bill, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

 **Cuando llegaron al pasillo,el rostro de** **Filch** **apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

 **-Bien, bien, bien -susurró Harry-. Tenemos problemas.**

 **Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

\- ¡Ese es un error de novato Potter! - lo riñó Alastor.

\- ¡Tiene once años! ¡Ni siquiera es un novato! - lo defendió su prima pelirrosa.

\- Potter podría ser un auror experto con un par de entrenamientos especiales... - replicó, entusiasmado, el veterano auror.

\- Que nunca recibirá... - rebatió Sirius.

\- Hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda decidir por si mismo - añadió Remus.

\- Lo habéis expresado muy bien los dos - los felicitó Severus, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-o-

A pesar de no haber leído el capítulo entero, con tantas interrupciones y conversaciones improvisadas, la lectura se había alargado hasta la hora de la comida.

Algunos comieron, otros devoraron; pero todos rieron felices y despreocupados, aprovechando la calma que antecede a la tormenta.

Harry fue el primero en dejar de comer, mirando de manera ansiosa a Charlie, esperando a que éste terminase su comida, para acompañarlo a dónde el pelirrojo quisiese llevarlo.

-o-

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí..._

-o-


	38. El bosque prohibido Parte 1

**EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO Parte 1**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad del mundo de J.K. Rowling**_ , **lo restante son unas pequeñas anotaciones que se me han ido ocurriendo...**

-o-

 _¿Hola?_

 _¿Hay alguien?_

 _¿No?_

 _Bueno... Entonces me voy..._

 _..._

 _Rbjuvvswbfdbehh_

 _..._

 _Minbsdfgbbjj_

 _..._

Gfjmdudrwqhq

 _..._

 _¡Está bieeeeennnn!_

Dejaré el capítulo aunque nadie responda...

 _Pd: Te odio angelito bueno..._

-o-

Para cuando el estómago del pelirrojo se dio por satisfecho, el ojiverde ya había acabado de comerse sus uñas y había empezado con sus dedos.

\- ¿Terminaste pequeñajo? - preguntó Charlie.

\- Hace siglos... - contestó, ansioso, el azabache.

\- ¿Vamos entonces? - sonrió, divertido, el dragonista.

\- ¡Siiiii! - exclamó, levantándose de un salto, el pequeño león.

\- No tardéis mucho... - les pidió Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué? - salió, automáticamente, de los labios del ojiverde.

\- Porque hemos organizado una actividad para por la tarde... - respondió Remus, sin querer explicar mucho para no fastidiar la sorpresa.

\- En un par de horas estaremos de vuelta - prometió el ojiazul.

El pelirrojo y el azabache, que no podía estar más intrigado, abandonaron el Gran Comedor entre las miradas curiosas de los alumnos y los profesores.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - interrogó, sin aguantarse más, el niño.

\- A la cabaña de Hagrid - respondió, brevemente, Charlie.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé qué... - se sorprendió Harry.

\- ¿Estás decepcionado? - preguntó, el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, es sólo que... - intentó explicarse el azabache.

\- ¿Esperabas algo más emocionante? - adivinó el dragonista.

\- Supongo... - asintió el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Por qué no cambias la pregunta entonces? - sugirió el ojiazul.

\- ¿La pregunta? ¡Ah! Ya entiendo - sonrió ahora, el niño, apuntándose al juego del mayor - ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí?

\- Vamos a ver a Hagrid - informó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por algún motivo en especial? - insistió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Tiene que haberlo? - rió el nuevo profesor.

\- Supongo que no... Pero... ¿Vamos a hacer algo en especial? - volvió a intentarlo el menor.

\- Hablar con Hagrid... - contestó, evasivo, el dragonista.

\- ¿De algún tema en concreto? - siguió Harry, sin darse por vencido.

\- ¡Muy bien pequeñajo! ¡Te estás acercando! - lo felicitó el ojiazul, levantándolo al vuelo y dándole vueltas en el aire.

\- ¿De qué vamos a hablar con Hagrid? - preguntó, de nuevo, el ojiverde, cuando estuvo otra vez en tierra firme.

\- Quiero proponerle algo... - reveló Charlie.

\- ¿Qué le vas a proponer? - se interesó, de inmediato, el azabache.

\- Eso es una sorpresa - sonrió, misterioso, el segundo de los Weasley.

\- Pero... Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda... - protestó el niño.

\- Y no mentía... Hagrid es un poco inseguro como tú... Por eso le costará aceptar... Y ahí es donde entras tú..- explicó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - interrogó Harry.

\- Convencerlo de que acepte - respondió el ojiazul.

\- ¿Y si no puedo? - se preocupó el leoncito.

\- Claro que podrás, tú puedes lograr cualquier milagro que te propongas... - lo tranquilizó Charlie.

\- Te ayudaré con una condición... Bueno con dos... Aunque una es un poco ridícula... Pero debo asegurarme... - divagó el ojiverde.

\- Me tienes en ascuas... - rió el dragonista.

\- La primera... ¿Es algo bueno para Hagrid? - quiso asegurarse, el azabache.

\- Esa es la ridícula, ¿no? - preguntó, alzando una ceja interrogante, el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hace falta que conteste? - replicó, con una mueca, el menor.

\- ¿Y yo? - le devolvió el amante de los dragones.

\- Pasemos a la segunda entonces... Quiero que me cuentes por qué odias tanto a Filch - soltó de golpe, el pequeño buscador, sobresaltando al mayor.

\- Es una historia muy larga... - intentó escaquearse Charlie.

\- ¿No quieres contármela? - preguntó Harry, poniéndole un puchero.

\- Hagamos un trato... - propuso el ojiazul, sin poder resistirse a su pequeñajo.

\- Te escucho - replicó, el leoncito, siempre dispuesto a hacer un trato.

\- Te espero en la sala común hoy a media noche, daremos un paseo y prometo contarte todo... - lo citó el dragonista.

\- Trato hecho... Pero no puede ser hoy... - denegó, el ojiverde, acordándose de su cita con Draco.

\- ¿Por qué? - se interesó el pelirrojo.

\- Tengo algo que hacer... - respondió, evasivo, el niño.

\- ¿Con quién? - interrogó, muy interesado, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¿Qué tal mañana? - sugirió, ignorando su pregunta, Harry.

\- No estarás pensando en meterte en algún lío está noche, ¿verdad? - se preocupó el ojiazul.

\- No, te lo prometo... - juró el azabache.

\- Te creo... Y me parece bien lo de mañana... - asintió Charlie.

\- Misma hora, mismo lugar... - asintió el ojiverde, deteniéndose delante de la puerta de la cabaña.

\- ¿Entramos? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No deberíamos llamar? - replicó, demostrando una vez más sus excelentes modales, el menor.

\- No te preocupes, le he dicho que vendríamos a tomar el té... - lo tranquilizó el azabache.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la enorme cara peluda de Hagrid, apareció ante ellos.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Os estaba esperando! ¡Pasad! - los invitó el semigigante.

\- He traído unas pastas... - dijo Charlie

\- Huelen muy bien... - sonrió el pequeño buscador.

\- Yo había preparado unas galletas... Pero no importa... ¡Comamos las pastas que ha traido Charlie! - decidió el guardián de las llaves.

\- Es una gran idea... - aseguró el ojiazul, cruzando una mirada de alivio con Harry.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, que Hagrid había preparado previamente, y durante unos minutos bebieron el té y degustaron las ricas pastas, que había traído el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- ¿Sabes viejo amigo? Se me olvidó comentarte una cosita con respecto a Norberto... - fue el primero en hablar, Charlie.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - se preocupó, atragántandose, Hagrid.

\- Nooooo... Se encuentra muy feliz con sus amiguitos dragones... - lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Me echa de menos? - se interesó el semigigante.

\- Seguramente... Aunque eso es algo que sólo el pequeñajo podría saber... - se encogió de hombros, el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Yo estoy seguro de que te echa mucho de menos... - intervino, queriendo hacer sentir bien a su amigo, el ojiverde.

\- Ese tema podemos resolverlo después... Ahora hablemos del anteriormente nombrado Norberto... - quiso ir al grano, el ojiazul, sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tener que regresar al castillo.

\- ¿Anteriormente? - lo interrumpió, siempre alerta, Harry.

\- Sí, tuvimos que dejar de usar ese nombre - asintió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No os gustaba? - se entristeció el guardián.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no encajaba... Ahora la llamamos Norberta... - aclaró, con una sonrisa pícara, el profesor.

\- ¿Norberta? - se extrañó Hagrid.

\- ¿Es una dragona? - se sorprendió el niño.

\- Así es... - asintió el ojiazul.

\- ¿Y como lo supiste? - interrogó el azabache.

\- Son más crueles... - informó Charlie, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo todo... - rió Harry.

\- Norberta... Me gusta... - decidió Hagrid.

\- ¿Y te gustaría visitarla? - preguntó el sexy experto en dragones.

\- ¡Pues claro! Pero Rumanía está muy lejos... - explicó el semigigante.

\- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

\- Dumbledore me necesita... - respondió, a modo de explicación, el guardián de las llaves.

\- Podrías ir en vacaciones... - sugirió el niño.

\- Había pensado que quizás cuando hable con mi jefe para dimitir, podría hablarle de ti... - siguió hablando el ojiazul.

\- ¿Irse de Hogwarts? - se asustó Harry.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Hablaba de un trabajo de verano... Podrías pasar dos meses al año rodeado de dragones, y de gente que entenderá tu amor por los dragones... - explicó el segundo de los Weasley.

\- ¡Vaya Hagrid! ¡Eso suena muy bien! - se alegró por su amigo, el azabache.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dudó el barbudo.

\- ¿Tienes dudas? - se sorprendió el menor, sabiendo que la reserva sería un paraíso para el guardián de Hogwarts.

\- Dumbledore... - recitó, su mantra, el semigigante.

\- Te prometo que estará de acuerdo... - juró el pequeño buscador, dispuesto a convencerlo él mismo si hacia falta.

\- Entonces... ¡Sería un honor trabajar en la reserva! - aplaudió, entusiasmado, Hagrid.

\- Y Harry y yo podríamos acompañarte hasta que te adaptes... - propuso el pelirrojo, que ya había planeado una visita guiada por la reserva con su pequeñajo.

\- ¡Claro! - estuvo de acuerdo, al instante, el ojiverde.

\- Sólo tienes que convencer a Sirius... - terminó Charlie, mirando al semigigante con sonrisa inocente.

\- Hablando de mi padrino... Deberíamos volver... - recordó, de pronto, el niño.

\- Tienes razón, vámonos... - asintió el ojiazul, levantándose.

Los tres caminaron de vuelta al castillo, mientras Charlie les hablaba de la reserva de dragones y de la gente que trabajaba allí.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se separaron, Hagrid fue en busca de Dumbledore para hablarle acerca de la propuesta del pelirrojo, y los dos mejores buscadores de Hogwarts de los últimos años, en busca de los merodeadores para ver qué habían preparado.

-o-

No hizo falta que los buscaron mucho, Sirius y Remus los encontraron en la puerta del castillo y los llevaron al campo de quidditch, donde los esperaba casi todo el colegio.

Los adultos habían organizado un campeonato de quidditch, donde absolutamente todo el mundo podía participar.

La sorpresa para los organizadores fue mayúscula cuando, inmediatamente y sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, se formaron equipos muy diversos. Estudiantes de diferentes casas, edades o sexo se unían para pasar una tarde divertida.

Y ninguno resultó decepcionado, todo el que participó, ya fuera de manera indirecta o directa, se lo pasó realmente bien.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, todos fueron a sus cuartos para asearse antes de cenar.

Sirius, Remus y Severus hablaban entre ellos, mientras esperaban a Harry, para bajar juntos a cenar, en la sala común de los leones.

El ojigris llevaba toda la tarde muy pensativo y más despistado que de costumbre, y eso tenía muy inquieto a cierto castaño, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que algo andaba rondando por la cabeza de su chucho.

\- ¿Estás bien Canuto? - preguntó, preocupado, el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, claro... - respondió, con aire despistado, el animago.

\- No te lo crees ni tú - replicó el pocionista, que también había reparado en la extraña actitud del Gryffindor.

\- Vamos... Somos amigos... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Con nosotros - se corrigió, de inmediato, Lunático.

\- Os váis a reír... - confesó el ojigris.

\- ¡Estamos acostumbrados a eso! ¡Suéltalo ya! - lo apuró el ojinegro.

\- Veréis... Puede que sólo sea imaginación mía pero... - empezó Sirius.

\- A ver... ¿Qué has imaginado? - preguntó, con paciencia, el castaño.

\- Puede que esté viendo cosas donde no las hay... - volvió a dudar el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¡Habla de una vez! - gritó Severus, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Esta bien! Pero no digáis que no os avisé... - los previno el animago.

\- No damos por advertidos... - aseguró Remus.

\- ¿No creéis que Charlie está demasiado cerca de Harry? - preguntó, por fín, Canuto.

\- ¿En serio? - suspiró, con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo, el pocionista al castaño.

\- Calma... - le pidió el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué he dicho? Ya os dije que... - se extrañó el ojigris por la reacción de sus amigos.

\- No pasa nada... A Severus simplemente le cuesta hacerse a la idea... - inventó el de ojos ámbar, mirando con suplica al profesor de Pociones para que le siguiese la corriente.

\- No te preocupes... Lo vigilaremos de cerca... - aseguró Sirius, "tranquilizando" al Slytherin.

\- No te quepa la menor duda... - repuso el pocionista, con gesto perverso.

\- Si Charlie le hace bien a Harry, ninguno de vosotros se interpondrá - aclaró, serio, Remus.

\- Pero Rem... - protestó el animago.

\- Lupin... - siseó el ojinegro.

\- No os lo permitiré - aseguró el castaño, con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas.

Y con estas palabras la discusión se dio por finalizada, y justo a tiempo, porque el ojiverde hizo su entrada en escena, bajando las escaleras al trote, y poniendo a sus tutores en marcha para bajar a rellenar, sus ya vacíos estómagos.

-o-

La cena fue muy entretenida; comiendo, riendo y escuchando viejas historias y anécdotas del castillo y sus habitantes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, ya que después de el campeonato de quidditch estaban muy cansados.

Harry le dijo a Draco que pasaría a recogerlo a media noche en su sala común, y el rubio aceptó encantado.

-o-

Poco antes de media noche, un pequeño león se dirigía al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se puso su capa invisible y salió con sigilo para no ser escuchado.

Antes de encaminarse a las mazmorras, se le ocurrió algo y cambió de dirección, quería hacer algo antes de ir a buscar al rubio.

Abrió una puerta y entró sin hacer ruido, atravesando un pequeño salón llegó hasta un elegante dormitorio, dónde descansaba el rebelde Sirius Black.

\- Padrino... padrino... - lo sacudió, despacio, el niño.

\- ¿Qué pasa cachorro? ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó Sirius, al abrir los ojos y ver a su ahijado.

\- Sí, sólo quería avisarte que me voy a dar una vuelta con Draco por el castillo... - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Llevas la capa? - preguntó el animago.

\- Si - respondió mostrándosela.

\- ¿Y el mapa? - se aseguró el ojigris.

\- También - sonrió el niño, sacudiéndolo delante de la cara de su adormilado padrino.

\- ¿Vais a salir del castillo? - interrogó, con gesto grave, Canuto.

\- No - prometió Harry.

\- ¡Pasalo bien cachorro! - le deseó, el animago, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

\- Gracias padrino... Buenas noches... - se despidió con un rápido abrazo, antes de correr al encuentro con su amigo.

\- Que tengas buena noche tú también... - sonrió, perruno, el animago.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación y de la suerte que tenía de tener a Sirius.

Se dio la vuelta antes de salir del cuarto y lo miró.

\- ¿Padrino? - lo llamó, en voz baja.

\- ¿Si Harry? - preguntó éste, mirándolo con adoración.

\- Te quiero mucho - respondió el azabache.

\- Y yo a ti cachorro... - le sonrió, con ternura, el ojigris.

El ojiverde salió del cuarto con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, lástima que tuviera que cubrirse con la capa para no ser visto.

Draco lo estaba esperando ya cuando Harry llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, ambos niños se ocultaron bajo la capa y se alejaron de las mazmorras.

Durante un par de horas, el azabache y el rubio, recorrieron el castillo en silencio, e invisibles bajo la capa.

Se encontraron con Filch y se dedicaron a molestarlo y volverlo loco durante un rato, hasta que Draco recordó un lugar que quería enseñarle a Harry.

Al final, después de que ambos hubiesen mostrado al otro, todos los escondrijos que habían descubierto ese año, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y se fueron a dormir.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiverde fue despertado, muy temprano, por sus compañeros de cuarto, que lo arrastraron hasta la ducha primero, y al Gran Comedor después.

Sus tutores lo esperaban ya allí, y desayunaron todos en amor y compañía, con la alegría y las bromas como invitadas de lujo.

\- ¿Quién quiere leer hoy? - preguntó, como de costumbre, Dumbledore, cuando todos habían dejado ya sus platos vacíos.

No hizo falta que nadie respondiese, porque el libro salió disparado de las manos del director y levitó hasta pararse delante de Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¿Quiere que yo lo lea? - se sorprendió, gratamente, la pelinegra.

\- Eso parece... - le sonrió Theo.

\- ¡Por fin me toca! - celebró, con entusiasmo, la niña.

\- Cuando quiera puede empezar, señorita Parkinson - la animó el director, divertido por la alegría de la Slytherin.

Pansy, que tenía ya el libro en sus manos, lo abrió para empezar a leer, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Una película empezó a desarrollarse en su mente, estaba con Los Guardianes en King Cross, pero eran adultos y estaban despidiendo a sus hijos.

Todos los niños, que iban con los uniformes de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, hablaban y jugaban entre ellos sin importarles la rivalidad de las casas.

Pansy sonrió, muy feliz por lo que había visto, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer.

-o-

\- **El bosque prohibido** \- leyó la morena, con voz alta y clara.

 **Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. Filch** **los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso,donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra.**

\- No teníamos nada que decir... - repuso, cabizbaja, la castaña.

\- Sólo queríamos salir corriendo... - asintió, apenado, el ojiverde.

 **Hermione , disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más** **débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados.**

\- ¿Pudiste librarte al final? - preguntó Sirius, esperanzado.

\- No, no pude... - negó, triste, el niño.

 **¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?**

\- Sí, eso fue realmente estúpido - gruñó Alastor.

\- Gracias, es usted muy amable - replicó irónico Harry, haciendo que se escucharan estrenduosas carcajadas, provenientes de los aurores y sus tutores.

 **No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall** **aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más** **alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases.**

\- No la había no... Aunque sabiendo lo que pasó en realidad... - murmuró muy bajito la profesora, por lo que sólo Pomona, que se sentaba a su lado, pudo escucharla.

\- ¿Habrías cambiado tu castigo? - se interesó la profesora de Herbología.

\- Ya no importa - suspiró la jefa de los leones.

 **Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya** **podían empezar a hacer las maletas.¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado.**

\- Las cosas siempre se ponen peor cuando Harry está involucrado - apuntó Theo.

\- No es mi culpa que la mala suerte me persiga - se defendió el pequeño león.

 **Cuando la profesora McGonagall** **apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

\- Lo siento tanto Nev - se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Soy yo el que lo siente... - replicó el castaño.

 **-¡Harry! -estalló Neville en cuanto los vio-. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

\- Metí la pata hasta el fondo y más allá - admitió, con tristeza, Neville.

\- No fue tu culpa - aseguró Hermione, consolando al niño.

\- Es verdad, tú sólo querías ayudar - la apoyó Harry.

 **Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más,pero** **la profesora McGonagall** **lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

\- Lo has descrito muy bien - susurró Neville al ojiverde.

\- ¿Me estaba comparando con un dragón? - interrogó la profesora de Transformaciones, alzando sus cejas.

\- Bueno... Eso parece... - respondió, con una sonrisa angelical, el azabache.

 **-Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch** **dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

\- ¡Cómo si pudieran darsela! - bufó Seamus.

\- ¡Deberían haberme dicho la verdad! - replicó Minerva.

\- Eso habría sido mucho peor... - discutió el azabache.

 **Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor.**

\- No podía decir la verdad y no quería mentir - reconoció la niña.

\- A veces, el silencio, es la mejor opción - asintió, entendiéndola, Theo.

Harry miró a su serio y responsable nuevo amigo y vio como su luz se apagaba un poquito, decidió que tendría que averiguar el significado de las palabras del pelinegro, si descifraba ese enigma podría ayudar al leal e inteligente Slytherin.

 **Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

\- Pensé que nos expulsarían - recordó la castaña.

\- ¡Jamás los habría expulsado! ¡Son dos magos y una bruja brillantes! - se indignó la jefa de los leones.

\- Gracias profesora... - le sonrió la niña, agradecida.

\- Yo no soy brillante - intervino Harry.

\- Ni yo - se sumó el castaño.

\- A usted Longbottom, sólo le falta un poco de seguridad en sí mismo, cuando la obtenga brillará... - aseguró la profesora sonriendo al inseguro león, después miró fijamente al ojiverde y arqueó una ceja con escepticismo - Y usted, Potter... ¿Se atreve a negar que es brillante, después de todo lo ocurrido a final de curso?

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó el azabache.

\- Vamos Harry, tú puedes hacerlo... Soy brillante... No es tan difícil... - bromeó Bill.

\- Para él si, así que déjalo en paz - lo defendió su dragonista favorito.

\- Gracias Charlie - agradeció el menudo león.

\- De nada pequeñajo - le sonrió el pelirrojo.

 **-Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió -dijo la profesora hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado.**

\- Menos mal que no es aurora... Es malísima en Deducción... - dijo Dora, en tono de confidente al oído de Kingsley.

\- Sí que lo es, sí... - sonrió, divertido, Shacklebbot.

 **Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom** **oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

\- Nunca debí hacer caso a sus palabras... - negó, arrepentido, Neville.

\- Jamás pensaría que algo así es divertido... - le aseguró, preocupado, el ojiverde.

\- Te pido disculpas por eso Harry... Sé que tú nunca harías algo así... - se disculpó el castaño.

 **Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido.**

\- Es que tú siempre habías sido tan bueno conmigo... Me costaba entenderlo... - explicó el tímido león.

\- Normal... - lo entendió Hannah.

 **Pobre metepatas** **Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

\- En realidad no lo pensé mucho... - repuso Nev.

\- Eso es porque la lealtad activa tu valor... - lo alabó Remus, haciendo que el niño se sonrojase.

 **-Estoy disgustada -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así!**

\- ¡Será mentirosa! - bufó Sirius, con gesto incrédulo.

\- ¡Black! - se enfureció

\- Acaso perdió la memoria, ¿entonces? - replicó el animago, para nada impresionado por la furia de la mujer.

\- No, lo que pasa es que las ratas no cuentan... - intervino Severus.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces vale... - se conformó, de inmediato, el ojigris.

 **Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más** **sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más** **para ti.**

\- ¡Chantaje emocional a la vista! - aulló Alicia.

\- Es un poco rastrero, ¿no? - susurró Michael al oído de Terry.

 **Los tres** **sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también,Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche,en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

\- ¿Cincuenta puntos? - vociferó Sirius.

\- ¿Preparados? - les preguntó Hermione a sus compañeros de aventuras.

\- Nunca lo estaremos lo suficiente... - respondió, resignado, el ojiverde.

\- Allá vamos... - suspiró Ron, haciendo que abría un paraguas, y cubriéndolos a los tres, a modo de escudo invisible.

 **-¿Cincuenta? -resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.**

\- A ti no pueden acusarte de favorecer a tu casa... - se burló Severus de su colega profesional.

\- No tiene gracia - repuso el ex prisionero de Azkaban, fulminando al ojinegro con la mirada.

 **-Cincuenta puntos cada uno -dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? - rugió el ojigris, levantandose de un salto.

\- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? - aulló Remus, dejando al descubierto su mirada lobuna.

\- Llevaban rompiendo las reglas desde que pusieron un pie en el castillo... Se merecían un escarmiento... - intentó explicarse, entre tanto abucheo, la profesora.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! - bramó Sirius, caminando de un lado a otro, intentando no matar a su ex profesora y amiga.

\- Tantos años admirándote... - escupió decepcionado el hombre lobo, abrazando a su amigo.

\- No digáis nada más por favor... - rogó el ojiverde, abrazándose a los dos.

\- Pero, Harry... - discutió su padrino, separándose de su abrazo para mirarlo.

\- Hacedlo por mi... - suplicó el azabache.

\- Por ti - aceptó, el primero, Lupin.

\- Por ti - repitió Black, sin dejar de aniquilar, con sus ojos, a la jefa de los leones.

 **-Profesora... por favor...**

\- No supliquéis... - siseó Severus, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el castigo para su sobrino.

\- Podrá quitaros los puntos pero le regaléis vuestra dignidad... - refunfuñó Sirius, al que ni siquiera su ahijado había conseguido devolverle el buen humor.

\- Vamos, vamos... Eso ya pasó... Y al final no tuvo relevancia... - intentó poner paz, el director.

\- No la tendría para él... Porque a vosotros tres... - rebatió Seamus.

\- Os hicieron la vida imposible... - asintió, Dean, terminando la frase por el irlandés.

 **-Usted, usted no...**

 **-No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

\- Ni yo de una profesora de Gryffindor... - acusó el animago.

 **Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa.**

\- Yo lo celebré en su momento, pero ahora... - reconoció Millicent.

\- Ahora no se siente tan bien... - asintió Terence.

\- No, no lo hace - admitió la corpulenta niña.

\- Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo... - afirmó otro Slytherin de cuarto.

\- Es que los castigaron por ser buena gente... - intervino Draco.

\- Los Slytherin somos malos y nos juzgan... Los Gryffindor se arriesgan por un amigo y también los castigan... - protestó el buscador de las serpientes.

\- A lo mejor prefieren que seamos robots... - sugirió Blaise, con evidentes signos de enfado en su rostro.

\- Claro, así seríamos perfectos... - asintió Theo, con idéntica actitud.

\- ¿Sabía yo acaso lo que estaban haciendo Potter y Granger? - detuvo la revuelta estudiantil, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Le doy la razón en eso... Se merecían un castigo por deambular... - declaró Bill, haciendo una pausa para manifestar de paso su opinión respecto al duro castigo - Aunque fuese excesivo... ¿Pero era necesario castigar a Neville? -

\- Le pido disculpas, Longbottom - se disculpó la jefa de los leones, tras pensarlo unos segundos,

\- Ya lo he olvidado profesora... - aseguró nervioso, Neville, deseando terminar cuanto antes con el asunto.

\- Mentiroso - corearon en voz baja Los Guardianes, devolviendo la sonrisa al león.

 **Harry sentía como si le retorcieran** **el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?Harry no durmió aquella noche.**

 **Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas.**

\- Sabía lo que pasaría al día siguiente cuando todos se enterasen... - confirmó el castaño.

\- Sentimos... - empezó Penélope.

\- Eso ya pasó - la cortó Harry, antes de que pudiera disculparse.

 **No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville,como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera.**

\- Y era un miedo real - afirmó el ojiverde.

\- Fue aún peor... - reveló Hermione, haciendo que todos esos alumnos que antes la hicieron sentir mal, sintieran en sus propias carnes, lo que ella y sus amigos habían sentido.

\- ¿Os sentís tan mal como yo? - fue la pregunta más repetida, y escuchada, durante los siguientes diez minutos.

 **¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

\- Que nos comportamos tan mal como ellos esperaban - respondió, arrepentido, un Gryffindor de último año.

\- Sé que no podemos volver atrás, pero... - añadió Angelina.

\- ¿Quizás haya algo que podamos hacer? - sugirió Katie.

\- ¡Síii! Compensaros de alguna manera... - celebró la idea Lee.

\- Tiene que haber algo... - agregó, Oliver, pensativo.

\- Dejad que pensemos en ello... - propuso Harry, adivinando que podría lograr algo bueno con esa desinteresada oferta.

 **Al principio, los Gryffindors** **que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena,que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error.¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior?**

\- Nosotros también pensamos que era un error - confesó Penelope.

\- Y nosotros - se sumó Cedric, hablando por los tejones.

 **Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter,el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos,**

\- ¿No te habrán hecho nada? - interrogó Sirius, mirando amenazodaramente a todo el comedor.

\- Nadie me hizo nada, padrino... - lo tranquilizó Harry.

\- Más les vale... - intervino Charlie, fulminando a todo aquel que pudiese haber lastimado a su pequeñajo.

 **él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

\- Esos somos nosotros... - afirmó, con timidez, Neville.

\- No sois estúpidos... - los defendió Ron.

\- La parte de ser estúpidos era la menos relevante... - aseguró Hermione, con gesto dolido.

 **De ser una de las personas más** **populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más** **detestado.**

\- Así es la fama... Del cielo al infierno en una noche... - intentó bromear el ojiverde, sin ningún éxito.

\- No tiene gracia... - refunfuñó el ojigris.

\- ¡Anímate padrino! No me gusta verte así... - pidió Harry, acariciandole la mejilla.

 **Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff** **le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa.**

\- Visto así... Fuimos muy ruines... - susurró Lisa a su compañera de habitación.

\- Peor que eso... - le dió la razón Padma.

 **Por donde quiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo.**

\- ¿Y alguno le preguntó qué había pasado? - preguntó Remus, enfadado.

\- Claro que no... - adivinó Charlie, mirando mal a todos.

\- Eso tampoco importa mucho... No habría podido contarles la verdad - se encogió de hombros el azabache.

 **Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

\- Todo encaja... El sombrero lo dijo.. Un slytherin y ayudó a ganar a su casa... - intervino Ernie, erróneamente como era habitual,

\- Ganamos por los puntos extras que le dieron a Potter, estúpido - replicó un Gryffindor de sexto año.

\- Seguro que lo hizo para no levantar sospechosas... - aventuró Zacharias.

\- Cuando pienso que no se puede ser más imbécil, éstos dos siempre consiguen sorprenderme... - rodó los ojos Percy.

\- ¡Percy! - exclamó Molly, sorprendidisima.

\- Lo siento mamá... Es que... - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sientas cariño... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti - le aseguró su madre, con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¡Tenemos la mejor madre del mundo! - celebraron los gemelos.

\- Es cierto - asintió Draco.

\- Sois muy afortunados... - afirmó Blaise.

 **Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

\- ¡Bien hecho, hijo! - aplaudió Arthur.

\- Es mi mejor amigo... Aunque tenga dudas en algún momento... Al final siempre lo apoyaré... - declaró, como si se tratara de un juramento, el pelirrojo.

\- Y yo a ti - juró el ojiverde.

 **-Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

\- Pero nunca tantos - replicó Fred.

\- Ni de una sola vez - añadió George.

 **-Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry tristemente.**

\- ¿Ves? El enano piensa lo mismo - interrumpieron los gemelos.

\- En ese momento sólo quería que el curso acabase pronto... - reveló el azabache.

\- Yo rezaba por lo mismo... - confesó Neville.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos agachó la cabeza y se removió, incómodos, en sus asientos. No hace falta decir que se sentían terriblemente culpables por el trato que le habían dado a los tres pequeños leones.

 **-Bueno... no -admitió Ron.**

\- Intentaba animarlo... Pero no me lo hacía nada fácil... - suspiró el pelirrojo.

\- No es tu culpa... Es que no había nada que me pudiese hacer sentir mejor... - le aseguró el ojiverde.

 **Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero** **Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo! - aulló, lastimeramente, el ojigris.

\- Me lo merecía - afirmó Harry, levantando su barbilla.

\- ¡No es cierto! - replicaron, sus tres tutores, a coro.

 **-¿Renunciar? -exclamó Wood-. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?**

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? - rugió Charlie, antes de cualquiera de sus tutores pudiesen saltar en defensa del menor.

\- L-lo s-siento... Estaba enfadado... - se disculpó Wood, mirando con pavor a su ex capitán.

\- Eso no es disculpa - siseó el dragonista.

\- No te enfades con él... Siempre se porta bien conmigo... - le pidió el ojiverde, haciendo que el pelirrojo se calmase como por arte de magia, y Oliver suspirase aliviado.

 **Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

\- ¿Vosotros también? - preguntó Bill, con tono amenazante.

\- Sí - confesaron los gemelos, temiendo por su vida por primera vez, al mirar el rostro de Charlie, que se había desfigurado por la furia.

\- ¡Hipócritas! - los acusó, intempestivo, el dragonista.

\- ¡Seguro que habéis perdido más puntos que el canijo! - lo apoyó el primogenito de los Weasley.

\- Y ganado menos... - añadió su padre, que tampoco es que estuviera muy orgulloso de los gemelos en ese momento.

\- Ya se han disculpado por eso hace mucho... - lo calmó, Harry, acercándose a su futuro profesor para abrazarlo y transmitirle un poco de paz.

\- ¡Es cierto! Fue mucho antes de que llegaran los libros - apoyó Ron la versión de su amigo.

\- Pero podemos volver a hacerlo - intervino George.

\- ¡Lo sentimos hermanitos! - se disculparon los gemelos.

\- Y yo - se apuntó a la ronda de disculpas, el capitán.

\- ¡Y nosotras! - se sumaron sus compañeras de quidditch.

\- Ya os había perdonado, ¿os acordáis? - les sonrió el ojiverde a todos.

 **Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero** **nadie les hablaba.**

\- Yo tampoco noté mucho la diferencia - sonrió, divertida, la castaña.

\- Ni yo - rió Neville.

 **Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja,trabajando en silencio.**

\- ¡Oh! Era por eso... - entendió, de pronto, Severus.

\- ¡Qué lástima! ¡Con lo que me gusta sus participaciones en mis clases! - se apenó Filius.

\- ¡A nosotros también nos gustan! - exclamó Seamus, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Nos hacen ganar muchos puntos! - asintió, sonriente, Dean.

\- Claro, si los gana... ¡Hermione es estupenda! Pero si los pierde... - refunfuñó Tonks.

\- Dean y Seamus no dejaron de hablarnos - aclaró Harry, rápidamente, al ver la confusión.

\- ¿Ah no? - se extrañaron todos, que habían asumido que los dos leones se habrían sumado a la campaña hostil iniciada por el resto de los alumnos.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - se ofendió el irlandés.

\- Harry y Neville no sólo son nuestros compañeros de cuarto... También son nuestros amigos... - explicó, con rotundidad, el moreno.

\- ¡Y Hermione pasó a serlo por... Por... - afirmó el trigueño, deteniéndose para pensar, hasta que su rostro se iluminó - ¡Herencia!

\- Sois unos buenos chicos - rió divertido, con ambos niños, Remus.

\- Habéis sumado puntos en Historia de la Magia... - bromeó Blaise.

 **Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran** **los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente.**

\- Pero sólo lo hacían un poco... - recordó, con cierta angustia, el ojiverde.

\- Todavía no entiendo como conseguiste aprobar... - declaró, incrédulo, Kingsley.

\- Yo tampoco... - confesó Hermione.

 **Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche,tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**

\- ¿Así que estudiabais Pociones? - preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa,

\- ¡No hagas como que te sorprendes! - replicó, frunciendo su entrecejo, el azabache.

 **Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera** **sufrieron una prueba inesperada.**

\- ¡Ay cachorro! Así es la vida... - rió el ojigris.

\- Siempre te pone a prueba... - asintió, de acuerdo, el hombre lobo.

 **Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba,oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

\- No sé cómo lo haces... - negó, derrotado, el pocionista.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó, confuso, Harry.

\- Estar siempre en el lugar menos indicado... - respondió el ojinegro.

\- ¿No querrás decir el más indicado? - se extrañó el ojiverde.

\- Puede que sea el más indicado para tu curiosidad... Pero es el menos indicado para la salud de nuestros corazones... - aclaró el animago, que había adivinado lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Slytherin.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo... - asintió el ambarino, de acuerdo con sus amigos.

 **-No... no... otra** **vez no, por favor...Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando.**

\- Y así era... - asintió el azabache.

\- ¿Quién lo amenazaba? - preguntó Dean.

\- Pronto lo sabréis... - respondió, misterioso, el pequeño buscador.

 **Harry se acerco.**

 **-Muy bien... muy bien. -Oyó que Quirrell** **sollozaba.**

\- Maldito cobarde... - siseó Severus.

 **Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell** **salió apresuradamente del aula,enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar.**

 **Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell** **y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero** **la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta.**

\- Osea que no pudiste averiguar quién lo amenazaba - supuso Justin.

\- Al final sí lo hice... - replicó, con una sonrisa traviesa, el niño.

 **Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondí mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor...**

\- Y al final siempre llegas a mí - rió el pocionista.

\- Supongo que era mi manera inconsciente de introducirte en mi vida... - sugirió el niño

\- Ahora entiendo por qué el sombrero quería enviarte a Slytherin... - replicó el profesor de Pociones.

 **Quirrell** **parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

 **Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole** **Astronomía a Ron.**

 **Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

\- No esperábamos menos... - aseguró Dean.

\- El trío de oro no tiene secretos... - rió Seamus.

 **-¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! -dijo Ron-. Si Quirrell** **le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

 **-Pero todavía queda Fluffy** **-dijo Hermione.**

\- Menos mal que hay un cerebro entre vosotros... - se burló Severus.

\- ¡Harry y Ron tienen cerebro! - los defendió la niña.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero se ve que no quieren gastarlo... - replicó, con una carcajada burlona, el pocionista.

\- Lo guardamos para las ocasiones importantes... - le devolvió el azabache, con media sonrisa.

\- Puede que no sea mala idea... - intervino Remus.

\- Mi madre siempre decía: "El que guarda siempre tiene", y mi madre era muy sabia... - contó el Slytherin, sorprendiendo a todos por la confidencia.

\- Entonces tendrás que hablarme de ella... - pidió/ordenó Harry.

 **-Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid -dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban-. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro** **que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres** **cabezas.¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?**

\- ¡Esa es una muy buena pregunta Weasley! - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- Harry siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer... - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

 **La luz de la aventura brillaba otra** **vez en los ojos de Ron, pero** **Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

\- ¡Aguafiestas! - abucheó el ojigris a la castaña.

\- ¡Si todavía no he dicho nada! - protestó Hermione.

\- Pero lo harás... - adivinó el animago.

 **-Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.**

\- ¿Ves? - se burló Sirius, de la niña, con su actitud infantil en modo on.

\- Es un buen plan, Canuto... - intentó convencerlo Remus.

 **-¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! -exclamó Harry-. Quirrell** **está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento.¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos.**

\- Olvida lo último... - pidió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Sólo lo último? - preguntó el pocionista.

\- Mejor olvida todo hasta el día que llegó ese paquete... - cambió de opinión, el niño.

\- Sólo si tú también lo haces... - exigió el ojinegro.

\- Trato hecho - aceptó, rápidamente, el leoncito.

 **Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch** **no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más** **alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él.**

\- No los creo capaces de dañar la imagen de alguien... - aseguró el director, sonriéndole a los tres muchachos.

\- Pero en lo de Filch tenéis razón... - replicó Charlie.

 **Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

 **Hermione pareció convencida, pero** **Ron no.**

\- ¿Ronnie tenía dudas? - preguntó, con burla, Fred.

\- No quería dejar de investigar... - se encogió de hombros el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Eso es lo malo de ellos... Sólo hace falta que uno tenga ganas de aventuras, para que los otros lo sigan... - explicó Minerva a su amiga, la profesora de Herbología.

\- Espero que te equivoques - rezó Pomona, mirando al numeroso grupo de Los Guardianes, y sabiendo que siempre habría alguno con ganas de diversión.

 **\- Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

 **-No -dijo Harry en tono terminante-: ya** **hemos investigado demasiado.**

\- ¡Ese no es mi cachorro! - se indignó Sirius.

\- ¡Nos lo han cambiado! - lo secundó Remus.

\- Tranquilos, no le durará mucho - los apaciguó el ojinegro.

 **Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas. A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

\- El castigo... - recordó Padma.

\- Lo había olvidado... - reconoció Lisa.

 **Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**

 **El señor Filch** **os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**

 **Prof** **M. McGonagall**

\- Cómo si no fuera suficiente todos los puntos que os quitó... - rumió Oliver.

\- ¿No será ella la espía? - apuntó Blaise.

\- No digas tonterías... - lo silenció Daphne.

 **En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos.**

\- Normal, tenías más cosas en las que pensar... - lo entendió su padrino.

\- Y mucho más importantes... - asintió el hombre lobo.

 **De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero** **la muchacha no dijo una palabra.**

\- Sabía que me lo merecía... - admitió la niña, con culpa.

\- ¡No es cierto! - gritaron sus amigos.

 **Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville.**

 **Filch** **ya** **estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

\- Pues la profesora no se olvido... - intervino Parvati.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo ningún tipo de problema con mi memoria... - repuso, ofendida, Minerva.

\- Ya... El problema lo tiene en otro sitio... - siseó Pansy.

 **-Seguidme -dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera-. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra** **regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón-. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi** **opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros** **de las muñecas, del techo,unos** **pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi** **oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

\- Castiga a los chicos y premia al viejo palo de escoba... - bufó Dora.

\- Sí, eso es muy justo... - replicó, irónico, Cedric.

 **Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch** **no estaría tan contento.**

\- Al final no fue tan malo... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Si lo fue... - afirmó, con terquedad,

\- ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que pasó? - preguntó Ron, incrédulo, al azabache.

\- Pero eso es otra historia... - rió el pequeño buscador, sabiendo a que se referían sus mejores amigos.

 **La luna brillaba, pero** **las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la , Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

 **-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

\- ¿Es Hagrid? - preguntó, ansioso, el ojigris.

\- Sí - reveló el azabache.

\- Eso es bueno, Hagrid no os hará pasarlo mal... - suspiró, aliviado, el animago.

 **El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo.**

 **Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch** **dijo:**

 **-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno,piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

\- ¡Albus! - chillaron Minerva y Pomona, indignadas.

\- Si, si... Hablaré con él de nuevo... - prometió el director, aún sabiendo que no valdría de nada.

 **Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

 **-¿El bosque? -repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre-. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

\- Hay otras cosas mucho peores... - aseguró Harry.

\- No es un lugar para niños de once años... - resumió Molly, mirando seria a Dumbledore.

 **Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

 **-Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? -dijo Filch, con voz íais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

\- Ojalá hubiera podido pensar en ti en ese momento... - susurró el ojiverde al oído de su tío.

\- Ojalá... Pero puedes hacerlo ahora... - lo consoló, como pudo, el castaño.

\- Aunque no haga falta porque estaremos cerca de ti tooooooodo el tiempo - aseguró, con pasión, el ojigris, alargando mucho el todo.

 **Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang** **pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj** **con flechas en la espalda.**

 **-Menos mal -dijo-. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien,Harry, Hermione?**

\- Ahora que están contigo sí - respiró, tranquilo, el animago.

\- Gracias por tu confianza Sirius... - agradeció el semigigante.

\- No me agradezcas... Tú te has ganado esa confianza... - replicó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

 **-Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid -dijo con frialdad és de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

 **-Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? -dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch-. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer.A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

\- ¡Bien dicho Hagrid! - aplaudió Charlie.

\- No me gusta como ese viejo amargado les habla a los chicos... - refunfuñó el guardián de las llaves.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - lo apoyó Pomona.

\- Me parece que todos estamos de acuerdo con nuestro buen amigo Hagrid... - rió Filius, con esa extraña mezcla de felicidad y entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

 **-Volveré al amanecer -dijo Filch- para recoger lo que quede de ellos -añadió con malignidad.**

 **Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo,agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

\- Yo lo escuché reirse... - reveló Draco.

\- Yo también... - asintió Neville.

\- Se reía de nosotros... - refunfuñó Harry.

\- Estaba satisfecho por habernos asustado... - adivinó Hermione.

\- ¡Ese viejo palo de escoba amargado no sabe lo que le espera! - amenazó Bill.

\- No la vendrá venir... - siseó Charlie, con un gesto en su cara, que no le auguraba nada bueno al conserje.

 **Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

 **-No iré a ese bosque -dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

\- ¡Claro que estaba asustado! ¿Tú no? - preguntó, sorprendido, Draco.

\- Estaba aterrorizado... - admitió, con una amplia sonrisa, el ojiverde.

 **-Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid con severidad-. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

 **-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi** **padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

\- Buen intento... - reconoció Tonks.

\- Tenía que intentarlo... Pero Hagrid es demasiado listo para mis triquiñuelas... - se encogió de hombros, indiferente, el rubio.

 **-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts -gruñó Hagrid-.¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o sino os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

\- ¿Ves? No funcionó... - rió la pequeña serpiente.

\- Sabía que jamás abandonarías Hogwarts voluntariamente... - reveló, soltando una escandalosa carcajada, el guardián de las llaves.

 **Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero** **luego bajó la mirada.**

\- ¡Uhh! Hagrid te ha puesto en tu sitio - se burló, con cariño, Dora.

\- Siempre lo hace... Y a lo mejor todavía tiene que hacerlo alguna vez más... - admitió, con una humildad poco característica de la casa Slytherin, Draco.

\- Si eso sucede... Prometo ser menos duro... - juró, con solemnidad, el semigigante.

\- ¿Tú duro? ¿No conoces a mi padre? - replicó con sonrisa amarga, el rubio.

\- Como te haya puesto la mano encima... - rugió Sirius.

\- No, mi padre es frío y calculador... Pero jamás me ha pegado... - lo calmó el platinado.

 **-Bien, entonces -dijo Hagrid-. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se por aquí, un momento.**

\- ¿Peligroso? - se asustó Molly.

\- Están en el bosque prohibido, querida... - le recordó su esposo.

\- No pasa nada... Están con Hagrid - murmuró, una y otra vez, la pelirroja, tratando de autocalmarse.

 **Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

\- Estaba muy oscuro y... - recordó Neville.

\- Era espeluznante... - añadió Hermione.

\- Sí, eso lo describe muy bien... - asintió Draco.

 **-Mirad allí -dijo Hagrid-. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

\- ¿Quién puede matar a un unicornio? - se horrorizó Parvati.

\- Alguien muy horrible... - aseguró, espantada, Pansy.

 **-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? -dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

\- Esa es una gran pregunta Malfoy... Puede que no esté todo perdido contigo muchacho... - dijo, con aprobación, Alastor.

\- G-gracias señor M-Moody... - tartamudeó Draco.

 **-No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang** **-dijo Hagrid-. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

\- Definitivamente es un castigo horrible... - murmulló Hannah, disgustada, a su amiga.

\- Ciento cincuenta puntos y una tarea a medianoche en el bosque prohibido... - asintió, molesta, Susan.

\- Excesivo para un simple paseo nocturno... - les dió la razón, Justin.

 **-Yo quiero ir con Fang** **-dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

\- Yo habría elegido a Hagrid... - opinó Charlie.

\- Yo también... - se sumó Harry.

\- ¡Como no! Dios los cría y ellos se juntan! - se burló Bill.

 **-Muy bien, pero** **te informo de que es un cobarde -dijo yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo?**

\- ¿Dejaste a Malfoy y Longbottom juntos? - interrogó, con incredulidad, Severus.

\- Fue una mala idea... Ahora lo sé... - admitió el semigigante.

\- NO - negó Draco.

\- ¿No qué? - preguntó Hagrid.

\- Ahora NO es una mala idea - respondió Neville, adelantándose al rubio.

 **Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

 **El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba.**

 **Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang** **se dirigieron a la derecha.**

\- ¡En busca de una nueva aventura! - exclamó el ojigris.

\- ¿No te parecen suficientes las que lleva ya? - preguntó, matándolo con la mirada, el pocionista.

\- A mi si... Es mini cornamenta al que parecen no bastarle - rió Sirius.

 _-o-_

 _Gracias por vuestro tiempo..._

 _Gracias por vuestros ánimos..._

 _Gracias por ser tan freakes como yo..._

 _-o-_


	39. El bosque prohibido parte 2

**EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO Parte 2**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita es propiedad del mundo de J.K. Rowling**_ , **lo restante son unas pequeñas anotaciones que se me han ido ocurriendo...**

-o-

 _Quiero aclarar algo..._

 _Sí, lo sé... Yo y mis aclaraciones..._

 _Pero me parece importante que todo aquel que lea esta historia sepa algo..._

 _Esta historia comenzó a surgir en mi inquieta mente por un sólo motivo..._

 _Más que un motivo, sería un alguien..._

 _Y sí, por supuesto que es Charlie..._

 _Sin él, esta historia no existiría..._

 _Y lo digo, más que nada, por aquell s que han comentado que Charlie tiene demasiado protagonismo en el fic..._

 _Sí, lo tiene y así seguirá_ _siendo..._

 _¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo?_

 _Y ahora, vamos a lo importante..._

 _El capítulo..._

-o-

 **Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando,un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas. Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

\- Lo estaba - asintió el semigigante.

\- ¿Por el unicornio herido? - preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Y por el causante de la agresión... - añadió Hagrid.

 **-¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? -preguntó Harry**

\- Lo sientooo - se disculpó en voz baja, un avergonzado ojiverde.

\- No te preocupes, es normal... - lo tranquilizó, con una tierna sonrisa, el hombre lobo.

 **-No son bastante rápidos -dijo Hagrid-. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

\- Yo tampoco... - intervino Cedric.

\- Él que le haga daño a un unicornio debería ir a Azkaban... - aseguró, horrorizada, Hannah.

\- Para siempre - añadió, enfurruñada, Susan.

 **Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca.**

\- ¡Tiene un oido excelente! - lo aplaudió Alastor.

\- Gracias... - respondió Harry con timidez.

 **Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

 **-¿Estás bien, Hermione? -susurró Hagrid-. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS** **DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

\- ¿Por que has gritado? - le reprochó, Draco, mirándola mal.

\- Está en mayúsculas - respondió, sacándole la lengua la Slytherin, antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble.**

 **Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar.**

\- Por eso nos tranquiliza saber que están contigo... - afirmó, con confianza, Sirius.

\- Jamás dejaría que le pasase algo a algún alumno de Hogwarts... Y mucho menos a Harry, Hermione o Ron... - aseguró Hagrid.

\- Lo sabemos - coreó, con lealtad, el trío de oro.

 **Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas ía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

\- ¡Menos mal! - suspiró, con alivio, el hombre lobo.

\- No cantes victoria todavía... - replicó el pocionista, dudando que su sobrino estuviese a salvo todavía.

\- ¿Volvió? - preguntó, preocupado, su padrino.

\- Me temo que sí... Pero estoy aquí... - respondió, con sonrisa inocente,

\- Sí, eso puedo verlo - masculló el animago, sintiéndose culpable por no haber protegido a su niño todo ese año y los anteriores.

 **-Lo sabía -murmuró-. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.**

 **-¿Un hombre lobo? -sugirió Harry.**

\- Veo que estabas muy interesado en los hombres lobos... - se burló Sirius.

\- L-lo siento - volvió a disculparse, arrepentido, el azabache.

\- No pasa nada pequeño... - lo arropó su tío Moony, con un abrazo consolador.

 **-Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio -dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío-. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.**

\- Obedeced siempre a Hagrid - ordenó Charlie.

\- Siempre lo hacemos - afirmó Ron.

\- Bueno... - dudó Hermione.

\- Dejémoslo en que lo intentamos... - propuso Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

 **-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó Hagrid-. ¡Déjese** **ver... estoy armado!**

\- ¡Eso es! Demuestra quien manda desde el principio - lo felicitó Alastor.

 **Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza.**

\- ¿Un centauro? - adivinó Charlie.

\- ¡Correcto! - aplaudió Harry.

\- ¡Qué guay! - se maravilló Parvati.

 **Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

\- Tenéis mucha suerte... - interrumpió Terry.

\- ¿Tú crees? - interrogó Hermione, no muy convencida.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Vistéis un centauro! - respondió, con obviedad, Michael.

\- En realidad vimos más de uno... Pero antes de decir que tenemos suerte... - replicó la castaña.

\- Espera a que termine el capítulo... - terminó por ella, Ron.

 **-Oh, eres tú, Ronan** **-dijo aliviado Hagrid-. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

\- Hagrid es amigo de todos... - informó, orgulloso, el ojiverde.

\- Y por eso todos son amigos de nuestro entrañable guardián... - añadió el director, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño león.

 **-Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid -dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada-. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

 **-Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso -dijo Hagrid, tocando su alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

\- Creo que de eso ya se habían dado cuenta... - rió Padma.

\- Bueno, yo no estaba seguro de que se llamase así... - admitió el azabache.

\- Pues yo ni siquiera sabía que eran reales... - le sonrió Dean.

 **-Nos hemos dado cuenta -dijo débilmente Hermione.**

\- A la pequeña Hermi no se le escapa nada... - se burlaron los gemelos.

\- Es como una scout... ¡Siempre lista! - rió Justin.

\- ¿Una qué? - preguntaron Draco y Blaise.

\- Los scouts son como mini soldados de la naturaleza, hacen reuniones, venden galletas... - explicó, a su manera, Dean.

\- Después os lo explico mejor... - les susurró Hermione, al ver que no habían entendido nada.

 **-Buenas noches -los saludó Ronan-. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

 **-Eh...-Un poquito -dijo con timidez Hermione.**

\- ¡Eso si que es irónico! - rió Theo.

\- Lo irónico es que lo diga justamente Hermione... - asintió, divertida, Daphne.

\- Gracias chicos... Significa mucho viniendo de vosotros... - les agradeció la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué son Slytherin? - preguntó Ernie.

\- No, porque ambos son cultos e inteligentes - replicó la niña, mirando despectivamente al tejón.

 **-Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. -Ronan** **suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo-. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es super interesante... - fingió asombrarse, Fred.

\- No lo he entendido bien... ¿Está brillante o super brillante? - le preguntó su gemelo.

\- Creo que ha dicho super mega brillante... - intervino Ron.

\- Sí, yo también he escuchado eso... - asintió Blaise.

\- ¿Puedo seguir? Empezáis a resultar más aburridos que Bins... - los interrumpió Pansy, mirándolos ceñuda.

 **-Ajá -dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada-. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

 **Ronan** **no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

 **-Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas -dijo-. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

\- Eso no es una respuesta... - bufó Penélope.

\- Los centauros son muy sabios, pero no le gusta compartir su sabiduría... - informó Alastor.

\- Entonces son muy egoístas... - aseguró Lisa.

\- Moony tiene otra teoría... Cuéntasela... - ordenó Sirius.

\- No hace falta que se lo digas así... - lo riñó Severus, confundiendo al animago, después sonrió de manera maligna y añadió - Él no es un perro...

\- ¡Qué gracioso te has vuelto murciélago! - replicó el ojigris.

\- ¿Cuál es tu teoría tío Rem? - preguntó el niño, ignorando los juegos verbales de los otros dos.

\- Creo que ellos piensan que somos demasiado imbéciles para entender sus conocimientos... - explicó, pacientemente, el hombre lobo.

\- Tiene mucho sentido... ¿No quieres ser auror? - ofreció Alastor, siempre a la búsqueda de talentos.

\- Prefiero ser profesor... - sonrió el ambarino.

\- Y yo que seas mi profesor... - aseguró el ojiverde, abrazandose a su amado tío Moony.

 **-Sí -dijo Hagrid-. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

 **-Marte brilla mucho esta noche -repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia-. Está inusualmente brillante.**

\- ¡Qué pesado! - bufó Lee.

\- ¿Estará enamorado de Marte? - se burló Angelina.

\- Seguramente... - rosmó Hagrid.

 **-Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros -dijo Hagrid-. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

 **Otra vez, Ronan** **se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente,dijo:**

 **-El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

\- Creo que han dejado de gustarme los centauros... - declaró, enfadada, Padma.

\- Y a mí... - se unió su gemela.

\- No sois las únicas... - refunfuñó Susan, apoyada por su inseparable Hannah.

 **Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan** **hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

\- Y mucho más desagradable... - murmuró Hermione.

\- ¿Os hizo algo? - interrogó el animago a su ahijado.

\- Noooo - aseguró el niño.

 **-Hola, Bane** **-saludó Hagrid-. ¿Qué tal?**

 **-Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

 **-Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan** **si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

 **Bane** **se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

\- Eso no augura una respuesta directa... - adivinó Charlie.

\- Por desgracia, estás en lo cierto... - confirmó Hermione.

 **-Esta noche Marte brilla mucho -dijo simplemente.**

 **-Eso dicen -dijo Hagrid de malhumor-. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

\- Esa es una gran idea, no sacarás nada más de ahí... - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- Serán muy sabios... Pero son bastante duros de mollera... - refunfuñó Tonks.

 **Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan** **y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

 **-Nunca -dijo irritado Hagrid- tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

\- Lo que es un gran error... - interrumpió Penélope.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lisa.

\- Porque viven en la Tierra... - respondió la Ravenclaw de quinto año.

\- Es un buen punto - asintió Cedric.

 **-¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? -preguntó Hermione.**

 **-Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

\- No quieren ser entendidos... - rectificó el jefe de aurores.

\- ¡Pues ellos se lo pierden! - replicó la pelirrosa.

 **-¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? -dijo Harry.**

 **-¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

\- No, definitivamente no era un centauro... - negó el semigigante.

\- No pensaba con claridad... - se disculpó, una vez más ese día,

\- Nos pasa a todos alguna vez, Potter... - lo tranquilizó, el veterano auror, sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras de consuelo, y también por la dulzura con la que le habló al azabache.

 **Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban.**

 **Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Padma.

\- No lo recuerdo - se encogió de hombros, Hermione.

\- Entonces no será importante... - supuso la gemela águila.

 **-¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

\- Retiro lo dicho... - interrumpió Padma, preocupada por el destino de sus amigos.

\- Un placer conoceros a todos... - se despidió Draco, dramáticamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, a la defensiva, Theo.

\- Nada importante... - negó el rubio, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te despides? - interrogó Blaise.

\- ¡Ah! Lo dices por eso... Ya dije que no era nada importante... - aseguró el platinado, poniéndose más nervioso aún.

\- Draco... - siseó Daphne.

\- En un par de minutos todos querréis lincharme... - reveló, agachando la cabeza, Malfoy.

\- ¡Qué habrás hecho! - rió divertida, Padma.

Draco levantó la cabeza y vio que todos Los Guardianes, sus amigos, lo miraban con una sonrisa divertida, y los ojos rebosantes de cariño y aceptación.

\- Gracias... - fue todo cuánto pudo decir, pero no hacía falta decir nada más.

 **-¡Vosotros esperad aquí! -gritó Hagrid-. ¡Quedaos en el sendero,volveré a buscaros!**

\- ¿Vas a dejarlos solos? - preguntó, con cierta duda, Molly.

\- No sabía que pasaba con los otros... No podía llevarlos... - se justificó el semigigante, temiendo haber defraudado a la maternal mujer.

\- Lo siento Hagrid, no te estaba juzgando... - se disculpó la pelirroja, levántandose a abrazar, maternalmente, al corpulento guardián - Sólo estoy preocupada por mis niños...

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo... - le sonrió, mucho más tranquilo ya, Hagrid.

 **Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

 **-¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? -susurró Hermione.**

 **-No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy,**

\- Lo siento Draquis... Sabes que no lo decía en serio... - interrumpió Harry, poniendo gesto de disculpa.

\- Tranquilo, lo sé... - lo disculpó, de inmediato, el rubio.

\- Todos sabemos eso... - intervino Charlie.

\- Porque sabemos que siempre te preocupas por todos... - añadió Percy.

 **pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

\- Eso si lo decía en serio... Yo era el único culpable de que estuviese en el bosque.. - se culpó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Elimina de una vez toda la culpa que puedas sentir por mi! ¡Te lo ordeno! - exigió, con una sonrisa pero de manera contundente, el tímido león.

\- Me caes bien Neville, muy bien... - le sonrió Sirius, haciendo que un pequeño castaño sonriese de felicidad y un castaño más maduro lo mirase con amor.

 **Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía.**

\- Ya sé que no queréis escucharlo pero... - les murmuró Alastor a sus discípulos.

\- No te preocupes, yo también estoy impresionada... - lo interrumpió Dora.

\- No sólo es un gran mago... - asintió Kingsley.

 **¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid.**

 **Malfoy, Neville y Fang** **estaban con él.**

\- ¡Menos mal que no te pasó nada! - suspiró aliviada Hannah.

\- ¿Y a mi? - fingió ofenderse Draco.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento... Y-yo... - tartamudeó la tímida tejona.

\- ¡No hace falta que te disculpes! Sólo te tomaba el pelo... - le sonrió, amistoso, el rubio.

\- También me alegro de que no te pasase nada a ti... Tú también eres mi amigo ahora... - le devolvió la sonrisa la niña.

\- Y tu mi amiga - afirmó el platinado.

 **Hagrid estaba furioso.**

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó Tonks, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Asustar a Neville... - respondió Draco, agachando su cabeza.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - insistió su prima.

\- Te lo juro - aseguró el menor, tragando saliva.

 **Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

\- ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Ser gracioso? - lo riñó Daphne.

\- Supongo... - se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, el rubio.

\- ¡No fue para tanto! Estaba aterrorizado desde que entramos en el bosque... - lo defendió Neville.

\- Gracias Nev - expresó su gratitud, estrechándole una mano, el Slytherin.

 **-Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang** **y este idiota. Lo siento-añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry- pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

\- No sé si esa fue una buena idea... - interrumpió Sirius.

\- No tenía muchas opciones... - se justificó el semigigante.

\- Tenía la de no separarse de ellos - murmuró en voz baja Severus a los merodeadores, para no herir los sentimientos del semigigante.

 **Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente,hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más ía manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

 **-Mira... -murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

\- ¿Qué viste? - preguntó Justin.

\- Algo horrible - respondió Draco por él.

 **Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto.**

\- ¡Oh! Pobrecito - se entristeció Hannah.

\- ¡Es espantoso! - se horrorizó Parvati.

 **Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste.**

\- Nunca había visto nada igual... - asintió, con pena, el ojiverde.

\- Y no dejaremos que vuelvas a hacerlo... - le prometió su padrino, acariciandole el pelo.

 **Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras. Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba.**

\- ¿Un centauro? - preguntó Lee.

\- Ojalá fuese eso... - bufó Ron, estremeciéndose al recordar lo cerca que había estado de su amigo, de ese ser monstruoso.

 **Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó...**

 **Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.**

 **Harry, Malfoy y Fang** **permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang.**

\- Esto es con diferencia lo peor que he hecho desde que nací... Lo siento Potty... - asumió, aún más pálido de lo habitual, Malfoy.

\- ¡No seas tan exagerado! - replicó el azabache.

\- ¡Te dejé allí! - discutió el rubio, con los ojos llorosos.

\- Saliste corriendo... Lo mismo que tenía que haber hecho yo... - rebatió, de nuevo, Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole, intentando demostrarle al Slytherin que todo iba bien.

\- En eso estoy muy de acuerdo... - intervino Severus.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - interrogó Remus.

\- Me quedé paralizado... - confesó el ojiverde, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

\- Y yo no te ayudé... - volvió a culparse Draco.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta que Harry se había quedado? - preguntó Daphne.

\- No, pensé que me seguía... - respondió el platinado, sorprendido por la pregunta de la rubia.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué carajo te culpas? - exclamó, enfadada, Dora - ¡No sabías que estaba allí!

\- ¡Señorita Tonks! - la reprendió Pomona, por el exabrupto.

\- Gracias Dora... - agradeció, Draco, sus palabras.

\- De nada principito - le sonrió la pelirrosa.

 **La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry.**

\- ¿Era él? - preguntó, con nerviosismo, el ojigris.

\- Sí - asintió Harry, estremeciéndose al recordarlo.

 **La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

\- ¡Normal! - bufó Seamus.

\- Es normal tener miedo, pero no debí dejar que me paralizara - replicó el pequeño buscador.

\- No seas tan duro contigo, Harry... Sólo tienes once años... - lo consoló Alastor, una vez más.

\- ¡Te quiero viejo amargado paranóico! - gritó emocionada Dora, abrazando a su mentor.

 **Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido,como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

\- ¡Menos mal! - suspiró Charlie.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? - interrogó Sirius.

\- No, mi me tocó... - aseguró el azabache.

 **El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él.**

\- ¡Han vuelto a gustarme los centauros! - exclamó Parvati.

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Bane o Ronan? - preguntó Remus.

\- Ninguno de los dos - sonrió el ojiverde, recordando al joven centauro que lo había ayudado.

 **No era ni Ronan** **ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

 **-¿Estás bien? -dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

 **-Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

\- Eso es lo que queremos saber todos... - interrumpió Bill.

\- Pero es un centauro, así que sólo dirá que Marte está brillante... - bufó, con fastidio, Charlie.

\- Este centauro era muy diferente a los otros dos... - afirmó, sonriente, Harry.

\- ¿No será? - susurró Sirius, interrogativo, a su lobito.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dudó el hombre lobo.

 **El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

\- ¡Es Firenze! - celebraron los merodeadores.

\- ¿Lo conocéis? - preguntó el azabache, entusiasmado.

\- Es un viejo y leal amigo de los merodeadores... - explicó Sirius.

 **-Tú eres el chico Potter -dijo-. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze** **-añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

\- El bueno de Fire... - sonrió, con cariño, el ojigris.

\- Si lo ven los otros... - se preocupó el castaño.

 **Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan** **yBane** **aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

\- Sabeis lo qué pasara, ¿no? - les preguntó Severus a los dos.

-Sí, y lo siento por nuestro amigo... - respondió Sirius.

 **-¡Firenze! -rugió Bane-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

\- No, es una criatura muy sabia... - rectificó el hombre lobo.

\- A diferencia de ti - masculló el animago.

 **-¿Te das cuenta de quién es? -dijo Firenze-. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

\- Ese si es un centauro inteligente y no lo otros... - lo aplaudió Bill.

\- A mí este me cae genial... - añadió Charlie.

\- Y a mí... - se apuntó Percy.

 **-¿Qué le has estado diciendo? -gruñó Bane-. Recuerda, Firenze,juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

\- Parece que va a ser algo malo... - se asustó Justin.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieren cambiarlo? - preguntó, confuso, Michael.

\- Porque son idiotas - bufó el semigigante.

\- ¡Hagrid! - fingió reprenderlo Minerva, pero delatándose al soltar una divertida carcajada.

 **Ronan** **dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

 **-Estoy seguro de que Firenze** **pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible-dijo, con voz sombría.**

\- ¿Y ese se supone que es el centauro bueno? - intervino Percy.

\- En realidad simplemente fue el menos desagradable de los dos... - aclaró Hermione.

 **También Bane** **dio una patada, enfadado.**

 **-¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

\- Eso es la confirmación oficial de que ese de sabio no tiene nada... - afirmó Bill.

\- Es la ignorancia personificada... - asintió Padma.

 **De pronto, Firenze** **levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

\- Fire está enfadado... - adivinó Sirius, con cierto regocijo.

\- Tiene que estarlo para haber puesto a Harry en peligro... - añadió Remus.

 **-¿No has visto ese unicornio? -preguntó Firenze** **a Bane-. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

\- ¡Así se habla! - aplaudió Charlie.

\- Firenze debería formar parte de Los Guardianes... - sugirió Draco, en voz baja a sus amigos.

\- ¡Esa es una excelente idea Dragón! - celebró Harry, entusiasmado.

 **Y Firenze** **partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan** **y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles. Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

\- Aún ahora me cuesta entender ciertas cosas... - confesó, con tristeza, el ojiverde.

\- A todos nos cuesta, cachorro... - lo consoló, estrechándolo contra su pecho, su padrino.

 **-¿Por qué Bane** **está tan enfadado? -preguntó-. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

\- Sí, ¿qué era esa cosa? - quiso saber Charlie, preocupado por su pequeñajo.

\- Voldemort - reveló Harry, enmudeciendo a todo el comedor.

Pansy miraba asombrada al ojiverde, con una mezcla de pánico y orgullo, cuando pudo recuperarse reanudó la lectura, sacando al resto de los alumnos de su trance.

 **Firenze** **redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze** **no volvería a hablarle.**

\- Pero al final lo hizo, ¿no? - adivinó Remus.

\- ¡Vaya si lo hizo! - rió Harry.

\- Eso huele a problemas... - suspiró Sirius.

\- ¿Te refieres al olor de tu cachorro? - le preguntó, con sarcasmo, el pocionista.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no huelo! - se indignó el azabache.

\- A ver... Sniff... Sniffff - olió el animago a un ofendido niño.

\- ¿Y? - lo interrogó el ojinegro.

\- Mi querido Severus -comenzó Sirius en una magnifica imitación de Dumbledore - Tienes toda la razón... Mi adorado cachorro desprende un dulce y embriagador aroma a problemas...

El ojiverde trató de defenderse, pero el hecho de estar retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa, le incapacitaba notablemente para exponer sus argumentos de defensa.

 **Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido,Firenze** **se detuvo.**

 **-Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

 **-No -dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta-. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

\- Eso es porque la sangre de unicornio robada está maldita... - aclaró Snape.

 **-Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso -dijo Firenze-.Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita,desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

\- Eso suena demasiado horrible - se estremeció Hannah.

-Y seguramente sea aún peor... - asintió Penélope.

 **Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

 **-Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? -se preguntó en voz alta-. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

\- Para alguien tan puro como tú, sí... - le sonrió, con ternura, Dumbledore.

\- No creo que nadie de esta sala desee algo así - aseguró el ojiverde, incluyendo a propósito al infiltrado.

 **-Es así -dijo Firenze- a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

 **-¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

\- Estabas algo lento ese día, ¿no? - se burló, sin malicia, su padrino.

\- ¡Parece que sí! - rió, sin ofenderse, el pequeño buscador.

 **-¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

\- Ahí lo entendí - aclaró el niño.

 **Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

\- ¡Vaya memoria Harry! - se sorprendió Hagrid.

\- Recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche... Me cambió la vida... - explicó el ojiverde.

 **-¿Quieres decir -dijo con voz ronca Harry- que era Vol...?**

 **-¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien? Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

\- Qué pena que llegarais en ese momento... - se lamentó Harry.

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó su mejor amigo.

\- Porque eso habrían significado menos horas de biblioteca... - reveló el azabache.

\- No podías haberlos retrasado un poco... - le reprochó, fastidiado, el pelirrojo a Hermione.

\- ¡No soy adivina Ronald! - replicó ofendida la castaña, dándole la espalda.

 **-Estoy bien -dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba-. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

 **-Aquí es donde te dejo -murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio-. Ya estás a salvo.**

\- Tenemos que visitar a Firenze - murmuró el animago.

\- Hoy mismo... - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- Tenemos mucho que agradecerle... - añadió el ojigris.

\- Os acompaño... Hablé con él hace unos días... Pero no sabía esto... - se apuntó el pocionista.

\- Entiendo... - susurró, con comprensión, el castaño.

 **Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

 **-Buena suerte, Harry Potter -dijo Firenze-. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

\- Nosotros haremos que así sea - afirmó Theo con seguridad, haciendo que todos Los Guardianes asintieran, sonrientes y solemnes, mirando a Harry.

\- Juntos lo haremos - respondió en acuerdo, el ojiverde, con idéntica solemnidad y alegría.

 **Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a** **Harry se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a** **que volvieran.**

\- Pobre Ronnie que se quedó fuera de la aventura... - le tomó el pelo Fred, a su víctima preferida.

\- ¡Como si yo estuviera estado mucho más! - replicó Hermione, mirando mal a los gemelos.

\- ¡Qué carácter! - suspiró, cómicamente, George.

 **Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

\- Siempre es así, ¿no? - interrogó Sirius.

\- ¿Así cómo? - preguntó, confuso, el niño.

\- Os contáis la nueva información y... - respondió, sabiendo por donde iba su chucho, el de ojos ámbar.

\- Trazáis un plan - continúo el animago.

\- Supongo que sí... - se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar inocencia, Harry.

 **Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la ía temblaba.**

\- Igualito a Corni... - rió el ojigris.

\- ¿En qué? - se interesó rápidamente el ojiverde, cómo cada vez que hablaban de su padre.

\- Cuando estaba ansioso se paseaba de un lado a otro... - contó, divertido, el castaño.

\- Hasta volverte loco... - añadió el animago.

\- Entonces eres igualito a tu padre en eso... - aseguró Ron, soltando una carcajada.

\- ¿Te gustan los sugus? - preguntó, de pronto, Severus.

\- ¡Me encantan! - exclamó Harry.

\- Bien... Eres igualito a tu madre en eso... - sonrió el pocionista.

\- Y luego el infantil soy yo... - bufó Sirius.

\- Todo se pega, pulgoso... - replicó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Qué son los...? - empezó a preguntar Ron, antes de ser silenciado.

\- Después te explico - lo cortó la castaña, mirando con reproche a dos de sus profesores.

 **-Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort** **está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

\- Ya soy rico... - replicó Severus.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Tú también lo eres... - respondió Remus.

\- Y Harry... - añadió el ojinegro.

\- Y Moony... - sumó el animago.

\- Yo no... - negó el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Tú si! - afirmó, con fiereza, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? - interrogó Cedric a Harry.

\- No tengo ni idea... - se encogió de hombros, tan confuso como el resto, el azabache.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntaron, de repente, el pocionista y el ojigris, al castaño.

\- ¿Me lo preguntais a mí? ¡Empezasteis vosotros! - suspiró, con cansancio, el de ojos ámbar.

\- Pansy, ¿podrías continuar leyendo? - pidió Harry, con un leve tono de súplica en su voz.

\- Nada me gustaría más - aseguró la niña, con alivio, retomando donde lo había dejado.

 **-¡Deja de decir el nombre! -dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort** **pudiera oírlos.**

\- Hay demasiado valor en usted para actuar de esa manera tan ridícula... - le reprochó Alastor al pelirrojo.

\- No puedo evitarlo... - se defendió Ron.

 **Harry no lo escuchó.**

\- Nunca lo hace - refunfuñó su mejor amigo.

 **-Firenze** **me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane** **estaba furioso...Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort** **ha vuelto... Bane** **piensa que Firenze** **debió dejar que Voldemort** **me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

\- ¡Me da igual lo que digan las estrellas! ¡No morirás! - rugió su padrino.

\- ¿Sabe que él es una estrella? - murmuró Severus a Remus, alzando una ceja interrogante.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Se comporta como una estrella desde que lo conozco! - suspiró el ambarino, resignado y enamorado.

 **-¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? -dijo Ron.**

 **-Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra -continuó febrilmente Harry-.. Entonces Voldemort** **podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane** **estará contento.**

\- Me temo que te ha entrado el Mal de Ojoloco - rió Tonks.

-¡Más respeto Nimphadora! - la amonestó

\- ¡ NO ME LLAMES NIMPHADORA! - vociferó Dora, haciendo temblar a Moody.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Te levantas pensando como molestarla? - rugió Shacklebbot, acariciando suavemente la espalda de la metamorfaga, dándole sosiego.

\- ¡Deja en paz a nuestra prima! - le gritaron Harry y Draco, que habían corrido a calmar a la pelirrosa.

A cada recriminación, el veterano auror había ido haciéndose más y más pequeño, hasta estar completamente encogido en su asiento, y esperando algún que otro grito más.

Por suerte, todos se calmaron, y Pansy pudo seguir con el capítulo.

 **Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

 **-Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall** **dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

\- Gracias por tener en cuenta mi opinión, señorita Granger... - agradeció la profesora, sonriendo a la niña.

\- Confío en su juicio... Casi siempre - respondió la castaña, haciendo un inciso antes de terminar.

Minerva hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, y la morena de Slytherin siguió leyendo.

 **El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas.**

\- ¡Siempre estáis trasnochando! - se quejó Molly.

\- Lo sentimos señora Weasley, no seguirá pasando... - prometió Hermione.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que no! - resopló Severus.

 **Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada.**

 **Tenía sujeta una nota:**

 **Por las dudas**

\- Se terminó - les informó la Slytherin.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? - preguntó Sirius al director.

\- Sólo fui un obrero en esa devolución... - respondió, misterioso, Dumbledore.

-o-

Una vez terminado el capítulo, Dumbledore anunció que en unos minutos servirían la comida y tendrían el resto del día libre.

Harry necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente, y creía que no podía esperar hasta después de comer, por eso se acercó a su tío Moony y tiró de su manga.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? - le preguntó Remus, agachándose a su altura.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar? - le pidió, con carita de súplica, el niño.

\- ¿Ahora? - se extrañó Sirius.

\- Vamos a comer... - apuntó Severus.

\- Es sólo un momento... - resopló el ojiverde, mirando con enojo a los metomentodos.

\- Volvemos ahora... - anunció el hombre lobo, llevándose al niño a caballito.

\- Ya sabemos quien será el blando... - se burló el ojigris.

\- ¡Claro! Y eso lo dice el durito Sirius Black... - replicó el pocionista, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Serás tu entonces el durito de los tres? - le devolvió, con una sonrisa maliciosa, Canuto.

\- ¡Ni de coña! - negó, Snape, resoplando indignación.

\- Me lo imaginaba... - suspiró el animago, sabiendo que ese rol no era apto para ser cubierto por ninguno de ellos.

\- Tal vez Minerva... - sugirió, pensativo, el ojinegro.

\- ¡Si! ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Minnie será la mala! - aplaudió el Gryffindor.

\- Es el plan perfecto... - asintió, el profesor de Pociones, sintiéndose genial por su elaborado plan.

Mientras los dos pelinegros estaban entretenidos con sus maquiavélicos planes, Harry se había llevado a su tío a un aula en desuso y lo había hecho sentar en una vieja y polvorienta silla.

\- Empiezas a preocuparme... ¿Qué has hecho? - habló el hombre lobo, con gesto de preocupación, al ver que el ojiverde no se decidía a hablar.

\- Buen-no... Y-yooo... L-lo s-sien-nto... - tartamudeó el azabache, dejando aún más confuso a su tío.

\- Está bien, cuéntame qué ha pasado... - le pidió con suavidad el castaño.

\- Te he ofendido... - confesó el niño.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Cuándo? - se extrañó Lupin.

\- En el bosque... Dije que un hombre lobo podría haber matado al unicornio... - le recordó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Ahh! Eso... - entendió, ahora, el ambarino.

\- Sí, de verdad que lo siento, y-yo... - volvió a intentar disculparse el pequeño buscador.

\- Harry... - lo silenció Remus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - fue el turno de confusión para el leoncito.

\- Voy a hacerte una pregunta, ¿vale? - le explicó despacio, el hombre lobo, sentándolo en su regazo.

\- Vale... - asintió, obediente, el azabache.

\- ¿Dijiste que tu tío Moony podría haber matado al unicornio? - preguntó, el castaño, mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeralda.

\- ¡NOOOO! - negó frenético el ojiverde, estando a punto de caerse con tanto movimiento - Ni siquiera te conocía... -

\- Esa es la clave... No me conocías... - asintió, Lunático, sujetando firmemente a su sobrino en su regazo.

\- Tampoco sabía mucho de los hombres lobos... Sólo los de las películas muggles... - admitió el niño.

\- No son el mejor ejemplo... Los reales los estudiarás más adelante... - sonrió el ambarino, divertido por la confesión del menor.

\- ¿Y me lo enseñará padrino? - se interesó, entusiasmado, su sobrino.

\- Sí, él sabe mucho sobre el tema... - rió el castaño.

\- Ahora yo también lo haré... - lo acompañó con una carcajada, Harry.

\- Claro que sí... Pero lo básico y fundamental que deberás saber es que no debes acercarte a mi en luna llena... - informó, poniéndose serio, Lupin.

\- Te quiero mucho tío Moony... - fue la respuesta del niño, que le sonrió con con adoración y amor eterno.

\- Y yo a ti pequeño, eres el mejor regalo que la vida me podía haber dado... - lo abrazó, enternecido, el de ojos ámbar.

\- Para mí todo es un regalo desde que aparecieron esos libros... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Y todo será aun mejor... ¿Volvemos? - aseguró, el hombre lobo, levantándose con el niño en sus brazos.

\- Si... ¡Me muero de hambre! - declaró famélico, el pequeño león, agarrado al cuello del licántropo.

Remus alzó a su sobrino, hasta sentarlo en sus hombros, y ambos leones volvieron al Gran Comedor y se unieron al resto, que acaban de empezar a comer.

-o-

Después del exquisito banquete Los Guardianes celebraron una reunión en su cuartel general, el lago.

\- ¿Qué te pasó con el libro Pansy? - preguntó, incapaz de mantener su curiosidad a raya, Harry.

\- Algo increíble y maravilloso - suspiró la rubia, que todavía podía sentir la felicidad que le habían provocado las imágenes que ese maravilloso libro le había instaurado en su cabeza.

\- Cuéntanos, por favor... - suplicó Hermione.

\- Ví el futuro... - reveló la Slytherin, dejando sin palabras a todos, durante unos segundos.

\- ¿El futuro? - fue el primero en reaccionar el ojiverde.

\- Nuestro futuro - asintió, confirmando que no habían escuchado mal, Pansy.

\- ¿Estábamos todos? - preguntó Cedric, mirando con preocupación a sus amigos.

\- Sí, pero no estábamos solos... - respondió, misteriosa, la rubia.

\- ¿Los Guardianes añadirán miembros? - se alegró Blaise.

\- Sí, pero serán unos miembros muy especiales... - sonrió de nuevo, la niña, dejando claro que había algo más detrás de esa frase.

\- ¿Quienes? - preguntó, curiosa, Padma.

\- Nuestros hijos... - susurró la Slytherin, despertando una enorme sonrisa en todos.

\- ¿Los viste? - interrogó Parvati.

\- Por qué no dejáis que nos cuente todo sin interrupciones... - propuso Daphne.

\- Esa es una gran idea - la apoyó Hermione.

\- Estábamos en King Cross, y despedíamos a nuestros hijos... Eran de todas las casas pero... Os juro que se podía ver que se querían todos como hermanos... - pudo narrar su experiencia, por fin, Pansy.

\- Eso es tan bonito... - suspiró Hannah.

\- Tenemos que lograr que pase... - decidió Percy.

\- Lo haremos... - afirmó Harry.

\- Venceremos a Voldemort - habló Malfoy, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo, asombrados.

\- ¡Draco! Lo has dicho... - aulló Padma, gratamente impresionada.

\- Potty tiene razón, debemos empezar a llamar a las cosas por su nombre... Aunque sean cosas horrorosas y espantosas... - sonrió, sacando toda su valentía escondida, el rubio.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Dragón... - le susurró el ojiverde al oido, cuando abrazo con cariño a su primo.

\- Gracias... - murmuró agradecido, el platinado.

\- Hermione y yo hemos pensado algo - cambió de tema, Theo.

\- ¿Qué? - se interesó el azabache más curios de Hogwarts.

\- Hacer una lista con todos los errores cometidos para... - intervino la castaña.

\- No volver a cometerlos - adivinó Michael.

\- Sí, pero no es exactamente lo que pensáis... - negó el pelinegro.

\- No hablamos de los errores evidentes... - explicó la leona.

\- Nos referimos a errores del tipo... - intentó explicarles, el ojigris, sin encontrar las palabras.

\- Pongamos el ejemplo del castigo... - propuso Hermione.

\- Es una buena idea... Veréis en un futuro los puntos de las casas deberán estar más repartidos... - volvió a empezar Theo.

\- ¿Y cómo haréis eso? - interrumpió Terry.

\- A ver si hoy tuviéramos que acudir a algún lugar y transgrediéramos alguna norma con eso... - puso como ejemplo la castaña.

\- No podríamos ir todos... - explicó el pelinegro.

\- Tendrían que ir un numero equitativo de cada casa - aclaró la leona.

\- No entiendo nada - suspiró Justin.

\- Creo que yo sí los he entendido... Si hacemos algo prohibido iremos dos serpientes, dos águilas, dos tejones y dos leones... Si nos pillan nos quitaran el mismo numero de puntos a cada casa... - resumió el ojiverde.

\- ¡Eres aún más inteligente de lo que pensaba Harry! - lo aplaudió Theo.

\- Gracias... Pero los inteligentes sois vosotros que lo habéis pensado... - replicó el león.

\- Hemos pensado que nos vendría bien la ayuda de alguna mente despierta... - añadió Hermione.

\- No sé si mi mente está despierta o dormida... Pero me ofrezco voluntaria... - rió Penelope.

\- Y yo... - se apuntó Percy.

\- Apúntame a mi también... - se sumó Padma.

\- Quizás deberíamos empezar a designar algunas tareas... - propuso el buscador de los leones.

\- ¡Esa es una excelente idea Harry! - aplaudió Hermione, ansiosa por empezar a organizar la actividad cuanto antes.

Y así pasaron la tarde Los Guardianes, repartiéndose las tareas tácticas, logísticas y estratégicas.

Volvieron al castillo, para la hora de la cena y se reunieron con el resto en el Gran Comedor.

-o-

Después de cenar, el azabache se fue con su padrino y sus tíos a la habitación del primero, para contarse como les había ido el día.

Después de ponerse al día, Severus, que había pasado la noche anterior en vela buscando información sobre la protección de sangre de su sobrino, estaba molido, asi que se despidió de los merodeadores y de Harry y se fue a su cuarto, temiendo no llegar a tiempo a su cama antes de quedarse dormido.

Remus se despidió, también, del animago y le dijo a su sobrino que lo acompañaría a su cuarto.

\- ¡No soy un crío! ¡Puedo ir solo! - protestó, fingiendo indignación, el ojiverde.

\- Está bien... - sonrió derrotado el castaño, besó su mejilla y se despidió - Buenas noches, pequeño.

\- Buenas noches tío Moony... - se despidió, sonriéndole ahora, el niño.

El hombre lobo salió del cuarto, creando el escenario ideal para el azabache, que necesitaba estar a solas con su padrino para comentarle lo de su cita con el dragonista.

\- Padrino... - empezó el leoncito.

\- ¿Pasa algo cachorro? - se preocupó el animago, al ver el nerviosismo de su ahijado.

\- Hoy... Hoy daré un paseo... - divagó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Otro paseo nocturno? - sonrió, divertido, Sirius.

\- Algo así... - asintió Harry.

\- Sabes las normas... - dijo el ojigris levantando su puño.

\- Llevaré la capa y el mapa... - enumeró el azabache, y su padrino levantó dos dedos.

\- ¿Y? - arqueó una ceja Canuto.

\- Y no saldré de Hogwarts... - recordó, la última regla, el pequeño buscador.

\- Ni del castillo... - añadió el animago.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes... Voy con Charlie - intentó tranquilizarlo, de la manera errónea, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Con el dragón pelirrojo? ¿Por qué con él? - protestó, con actitud infantil, Black.

\- No puedo decírtelo... No es algo sobre mi... - explicó el niño.

\- ¿Y ayer? - interrogó su padrino, de nuevo.

\- ¿Ayer qué? - preguntó confuso Harry.

\- ¿Con quien diste ayer tu paseo nocturno? - se interesó, con actitud posesiva, el animago.

\- Con Draco... - respondió, con inocencia, su ahijado.

\- ¡Ah! El dragón rubio... ¿Y crees que mañana podrás reservarme un hueco? ¿O hay algún otro dragón por ahí? - sugirió, con tono celoso, Sirius.

\- ¡Claro que no! Mañana iremos tu y yo... - prometió el azabache, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Solos? - se aseguró, el posesivo ojigris.

\- Solos -asintió el ojiverde.

\- Acepto - sonrió Canuto.

\- ¿Me cubrirás hoy? - fue el turno de asegurarse de Harry.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - afirmó su padrino, cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Te quiero padrino - declaró, feliz, el menor.

\- Y yo más cachorrito - replicó el animago, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso.

Sirius vio como su ahijado se alejaba por el pasillo, dando saltitos de felicidad, sonrió y se fue a acostar, sin saber que una hora más tarde lo despertarían.

\- ¡Sirius despierta! - lo sacudió Remus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, adormilado, el ojigris.

\- ¡Es Harry! ¡No está en su cama! - volvió a sacudirlo, histérico, el castaño.

\- Está con Charlie... Han ido a dar un paseo... - bostezó Canuto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú le has dado permiso? - rugió Lunático.

\- Hmmmnnn... Nooo... Harry me avisó de que... - contestó Sirius, con un hilito de voz.

\- ¿Te avisó? - preguntó el hombre lobo haciendo una mueca y tratando de mantener la calma - Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre la educación de nuestro niño...

\- Te hago sitio, ¿entonces? - preguntó, sugerente, el ojigris, levantando la sabana y dejándole espacio.

\- ¡No vamos a hablar de Harry en tu cama! - escupió Remus furioso, antes de salir dando un portazo.

\- Creo que he vuelto a meter la pata... - murmuró confuso el animago, antes de que una bombillita se encendiera en su mente - ¡Ya sé! Le preguntaré a Severus...

-o-

Harry se había encontrado con Charlie en la sala común de Gryffindor, el pelirrojo subió al menor a caballito y los cubrió a ambos con la capa antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Caminó en silencio hasta la Torre de Astronomía, y subió despacio las escaleras, con el ojiverde firmemente sujeto a su espalda.

Cuando llegó arriba, retiró la capa y dejo al azabache en el suelo, que le tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia una esquina donde ambos se sentaron.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo? Tu odio hacia Filch... - rompió el silencio Harry.

\- En mi primer año en Hogwarts me hice muy amigo de Hagrid... - empezó a contar Charlie.

\- ¡Como yo! - exclamó, feliz por la coincidencia, el pequeño buscador.

\- Sí, y yo como tú, también lo visitaba muy a menudo... - siguió narrando el dragonista.

\- Por eso Hagrid te quiere tanto, siempre le preguntaba a Ron por ti... - informó, con orgullo, el ojiverde.

\- También, como a ti, me gustaba dar algún paseo que otro por el bosque... - confesó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Por el bosque prohibido? - fingió escandalizarse, el azabache.

\- Por ese mismo... Y un día me encontré un cachorro de lobo... Estaba herido... - continuó su historia Charlie.

\- ¡Pobrecito! ¿Lo curaste? - lo interrumpióHarry, interesándose de inmediato, por el estado del lobezno.

\- Sí, y lo escondí en un aula en desuso del castillo... - reveló el dragonista.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el? ¿Dónde está ahora? - interrogo el curioso niño.

\- Ahí es donde entra Filch... - siseó, furioso, el ojiazul.

\- ¿Lo encontró? - se preocupó Harry.

\- Sí, y él... Esa bestia inhumana... - escupió, el ex cuidador de dragones , con la verdad atragantada en la garganta.

\- ¿Lo mató? - entendió horrorizado, el ojiverde, dejando caer una lagrima.

\- Sí, lo hizo... Y de manera cruel... - asintió el pelirrojo.

\- Es horrible... Lo odio... - lloró desconsolado, sin poder evitarlo, el azabache.

\- Shhhh... Tranquilo... Ya está... No llores, por favor... No quería que te pusieras así... - intentó consolarlo Charlie, arropándolo en un abrazo de oso, y tartamudeando palabras de consuelo.

\- No es tu culpa... Es sólo que... Es tan triste... - lo tranquilizó, el niño, sorbiéndose los mocos.

\- Lo sé... Se llamaba Cobalt... Y sólo Bill sabía de su existencia... - contó el pelirrojo, secando las lagrimas de su pequeñajo.

\- Quiero unirme a ti y a Bill... Quiero ayudar a vengar a Cobalt... - informó el pequeño buscador.

\- Te aceptamos en el club... Ahora volvamos, es muy tarde y tienes que dormir... - aceptó el dragonista, agarrándolo de la mano y cubriendo a ambos con la capa invisible.

-o-

Los paseadores nocturnos, ya regresaban a la torre de los leones, cuando escucharon unas voces, los dos buscadores, curiosos por naturaleza, fueron en busca de su snitch.

\- ¿No piensas decirme nada? - se escuchó la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, querida? - habló su interlocutor, que no era otro, que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts.

\- A veces te odio... ¿No vas a amonestarme por el castigo excesivo? - preguntó Minerva, y eso fue el detonante final para que ambos muchachos se quedasen a escuchar.

\- Ya me lo explicaste en su momento... Y lo entendí, hasta te apoyé... - afirmó, con paciencia, el anciano.

\- ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡Estaban ayudando a Hagrid! - replicó, exasperada, la mujer.

\- Este trío tan magnifico lleva todo el curso poniendo su vida en riesgo... - sonrió Dumbledore.

\- Y nosotros no lo hemos cuidado... - se reprochó la profesora.

\- Hemos fallado, pero lo haremos mucho mejor a partir de ahora... - la consoló el director.

\- No soporto como me miran Sirius y Remus... - confesó Minerva.

\- Explícaselo y lo entenderán... Son buenos chicos... Y adoran a Harry... - sugirió el anciano.

\- Yo sólo quería protegerlo... - murmuró la jefa de los leones.

\- Lo sé querida, lo sé... - asintió el peliblanco, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Harry no aguantó más y decidió anunciarse, y sin que Charlie pudiese hacer nada por detener al impulsivo ojiverde, dio un paso saliendo de la protección invisible de la capa, y caminó hacia los adultos.

\- ¿Podría explicármelo a mí también profesora Mc Gonagall? - preguntó, haciendo que los dos adultos se volvieran, sorprendidos, hacia él.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? - interrogó el director, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Salí a dar un paseo y... - intentó explicarse, nervioso, el azabache.

\- ¿No piensa corregir esa costumbre de dar paseos nocturnos y escuchar tras las puertas? - le recriminó Minerva.

\- No hay ninguna puerta... - se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia, el menor.

Y pasaron dos cosas, Dumbledore hizo un ruidito muy extraño, girándose para dar la espalda a Harry, y que Charlie irrumpió en escena para salir en defensa de su pequeñajo.

\- Harry está conmigo, soy un mago adulto y está bajo mi responsabilidad... - declaró, desafiante, mirando a la profesora Mc Gonagall.

\- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Qué alegría verlo! - celebró el anciano, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado de normalidad, la diversión permanente.

\- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore... - saludó el pelirrojo.

\- Buenas noches a ambos... - sonrió, con amabilidad, el peliblanco.

\- Sí... Buenas noches... - saludó despistado Harry, antes de volver a su pregunta inicial, pero esta vez formulada de manera diferente - Si prometo reducir mis paseos nocturnos... ¿Me lo explicará?

\- ¡Está bieeen! ¡Me rindo! - suspiró la veterana y severa profesora, incapaz de rendirse a los ojitos tiernos del leoncito.

\- ¿Porque no nos sentamos entonces? - propuso Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer unas sillas, en las que se sentaron.

\- Verás Harry... Ya había pasado lo del trol... Te subiste a una escoba sin saber volar... - enumeró la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Lo que Minerva trata de explicar... Es que tus acciones suelen resultar excesivamente temerarias... - explicó el director.

\- Y pensó que con un castigo ejemplar se me quitarían las ganas de diversión... - adivinó el ojiverde.

\- ¡No me preocupan tus ganas de diversión! ¡Lo que me preocupa es que no salga con vida de alguna de sus aventuras! Y sé de su lealtad hacia Gryffindor... - rugió la mujer, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Oh! L-lo s-siento... No quería preocuparla... - afirmó Harry, rápidamente, sorprendido por las palabras de su profesora.

\- Eso ya no importa Harry, sólo intenta ser más cuidadoso, ¿si? - pidió, con una dulce sonrisa, Minerva.

\- ¡Se lo prometo! Y le pido disculpas por... - empezó a disculparse el azabache.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte! Somos muchos los que te debemos muchas disculpas... - replicó la leona.

\- Nadie me debe nada... Sólo Voldemort... Que me robó a mis padres... - replicó, con gesto demasiado serio para su edad, el leoncito.

\- Pagará por todo lo que te hizo pequeñajo - prometió Charlie, abrazando al niño - Te lo juro...

\- Creo que es hora de que ustedes se vayan a descansar... - sugirió, como una orden, el anciano.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - pidió permiso el ojiverde.

\- Claro, Harry... - sonrió, con diversión anticipada, el peliblanco.

\- ¿No has conseguido suficiente información por hoy? - preguntó. rodando los ojos al cielo, Minerva.

\- Usted dijo que solo había sido un emisario... - empezó el pequeño buscador, ignorando la queja de su profesora.

\- Verás pequeño, esa es una excelente historia... Yo pensaba que la había encontrado por casualidad... Pero en realidad, fue Fawkes el que me llevó allí... - explicó el director.

\- ¿Entonces fue Fawkes? - se sorprendió la profesora.

\- Eso parece... Creo que mi fénix lo ha adoptado... - sonrió, divertido, el anciano.

\- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó, entusiasmado, el azabache.

\- Me alegro que le guste la noticia... Ahora... ¡A dormir Potter! - gritó Minerva, señalando la dirección por la que debían salir pitando.

\- Buenas nocheeeees - aullaron ambos leones mientras corrían de vuelta a su sala común.

-o-

 _Me he dado cuenta que el número de lector s ha aumentado considerablemente..._

 _Ante eso, sólo puedo deciros una cosa:_

 _**GRACIAS**_

-o-


	40. A través de la trampilla Parte 1

**A TRAVÉS DE LA TRAMPILLA Parte 1**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece al corazón de J.K Rowling, lo restante al mio...**_

-o-

 _¡Que_ _viene, que viene!_

 _Se viene el final..._

-o-

Por suerte Severus, estaba demasiado cansado para matar a Sirius, cuando irrumpió en su cuarto en medio de la noche.

Que estuviera agotado física y psíquicamente no fue lo único que detuvo el triste final del ojigris, su rostro angustiado y desolado ablandaron el corazón del pocionista.

Tras una breve charla, el ojinegro pudo convencer al animago de que al día siguiente su lobito ya lo habría perdonado, ya que era incapaz de albergar rencor en su corazón, al igual que Harry.

Sirius volvió a su cuarto mucho más tranquilo, y el Slytherin pudo descansar unas pocas horas más, antes de ser despertado por el patronus de Dumbledore, para invitarlo amablemente a su despacho, dónde se celebraría una reunión de profesores tras el desayuno.

-o-

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente y quiso hacerla cuanto antes.

Miró a la ventana y sonrió, allí estaban como cada mañana, Hedwig y Fawkes. Se levantó y acarició a ambas aves, dándoles los buenos días.

Hedwig se posó en su hombro, y le pellizco la oreja con cariño, haciendo que el niño sonriese complacido.

El fénix acercó su pico a su otra oreja y la acarició, a continuación, emitió un breve y dulce canto que liberó al ojiverde de toda la angustia y el estrés de la noche anterior.

Se despidió de sus amigos alados, y entró al baño, dónde se aseó y vistió en silencio, para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, y cuando estuvo listo salió en busca de dos de sus adultos favoritos.

Entró en la habitación de su padrino y descubrió que su cama estaba vacía, parecía que había llegado tarde.

\- Buenos días cachorro - sonó una voz, a su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡Padrino! ¡Me has asustado! - se quejó el ojiverde, con una mano sobre su corazón, que había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el animago, extrañado de que su ahijado hubiese ido a despertarlo.

\- No, venía a buscarte para ir a desayunar... ¿Vamos a buscar al tío Moony? - propuso el azabache.

\- Eso mismo me disponía yo a hacer... Para ir juntos a despertarte a ti... Pero te me has adelantado... - fingió molestarse el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento... - respondió, el niño, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No pasa nada... El orden de factores no altera el producto... - rió el ojigris.

Sirius abrió la puerta, y se encontraron con Remus delante de ella, que los miró sorprendido.

\- Vaya... ¡Os habéis vuelto muy madrugadores! - se burló, el hombre lobo, de los leones remolones.

\- Íbamos a buscarte... - reveló Harry.

\- Yo venía a despertar a Canuto... Para ir después a despertarte a ti... - confesó, con una dulce sonrisa, el castaño

\- Parece que hoy todos hemos tenido la misma idea - replicó, con una exuberante sonrisa, Sirius.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar? - preguntó Lupin.

\- Esperad... Antes tengo que contaros una cosa... Hay algo que debéis saber... - los detuvo Harry.

\- Eso no suena bien... - se preocupó el animago.

\- ¿En que lío te has metido ahora? - suspiró, con cansancio, el castaño.

\- ¡No me he metido en ningún lío! - protestó el ojiverde.

\- Esta bien... Perdona nuestra desconfianza... Te escuchamos... - se disculpó, por los dos, el ambarino.

\- Ayer escuché una conversación y... - empezó el azabache.

\- Cachorro... ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - lo interrumpió el ojigris.

\- Hablaban de vosotros dos... - replicó el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? - se interesó, de inmediato, su padrino.

\- ¿Ahora te interesa? - preguntó Harry, con una mueca de burla.

\- Vamos... No seas rencoroso... - rogó Canuto.

\- Está bieeen... Os lo contaré todo... - accedió el menor.

Harry les contó con pelos y señales la conversación que escucho y también lo que se habló después, los merodeadores lo escucharon con atención, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que el niño había descubierto.

\- A la profe le duelen vuestras miradas... ¿Podéis hacer algo? - suplicó el menor.

\- Déjalo de nuestra cuenta... - le prometió el castaño.

\- Gracias... - dijo el azabache, abrazando a ambos merodeadores.

\- Pasemos a otro tema ahora... - propuso el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Cuál? - se interesó, como siempre, el ojiverde.

\- Tus paseos nocturnos, por ejemplo... - respondió Lunático.

\- ¡Ah! Eso... Y-yo... - intentó pensar algo rápido, el niño.

\- No puedes deambular por ahí todas las noches... - lo sermoneó Lupin.

\- Pero... - protestó Harry.

\- El de anoche fue el último paseo del curso... - anunció el ambarino.

\- ¡Noooo! - aulló Canuto.

\- Sirius Orion Black... - siseó,el castaño, mirándolo con advertencia.

\- Siento haber estropeado tu sorpresa, padrino... - se le ocurrió, de pronto, al ojiverde.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? - se interesó, como es normal, Remus.

\- No importa... - negó el animago, siguiéndole el juego a su ahijado, y poniendo cara de pena.

\- Quizás aún podáis ir vosotros... No te pongas triste... - siguió actuando el descarado y pequeño león.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué estáis hablando? - los interrumpió ansioso,el hombre lobo, con su corazón hecho mantequilla al ver la carita de su chucho.

\- Está bien... Padrino y yo te habíamos preparado una sorpresa especial para esta noche... - inventó el niño.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió Lunático.

\- Porque te queremos... - lo ayudó Sirius.

\- Y-yo... L-lo s-siento... - tartamudeó Lupin.

\- No importa... - lo silenció, levantando una mano de manera dramática, el animago.

\- Quizás podamos hacer una excepción... - sugirió el ambarino, cayendo en la trampa.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó con esperanza, real, y no fingida, el ojiverde.

\- Sí, creo que si... - asintió su tío.

\- ¡Genial! Por qué no vas yendo tú primero a desayunar... - lo apuró, con escaso disimulo, el ojigris.

\- ¿Por qué? - interrogó, con desconfianza, Remus.

\- Queremos ultimar algunos detalles... - mintió Sirius.

\- Aunque ya no sea una sorpresa del todo, queremos mantener el misterio... - le echó una mano, el niño, al ver que su tío seguía desconfiando.

\- Está bien, pero no tardéis, Harry tiene que desayunar bien... - accedió, por fin, el castaño.

\- No te preocupes Moony, lo llevaré en unos minutos... - prometió, el animago, empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Remus salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Una vez fuera sonrió, eses dos eran un par de actores magnificos, aunque a él no habían conseguido engañarlo. Lo que le parecía más gracioso, es que estaba seguro que todo había sido improvisado por Harry, y eso le hizo recordar el episodio con Filch y el mapa.

Su sobrino era un muchacho brillante, y tendrían que tener mil ojos puestos en él. Esa sería la única forma de protegerlo de Voldemort y de si mismo.

Dentro de la habitación se había iniciado una conversación, en el mismo momento que escucharon los pasos de Lupin alejarse.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Has estado de diez! - lo felicitó el ojigris.

\- Ya te dije que se me daba bien improvisar... - se encogió de hombros, con humildad, el niño.

\- Lo que hiciste no fue improvisar... ¡Fue arte! - replicó, con entusiasmo, el animago.

\- No seas exagerado... - rechazó, con incomodidad, Harry.

\- No lo soy... Y lo siento... Pero tengo que estropear este magnífico momento para decirte que ahora tenemos un problema... - reveló Black.

\- ¿Cuál? - interrogó el menor.

\- No hemos preparado ninguna sorpresa... - le recordó Canuto.

\- Esa es tu parte... - replicó, con una sonrisa torcida, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué? - escupió Sirius, que acaba de ver a James, en esa sonrisa de su cachorro.

\- Yo hice que pudiéramos salir esta noche... Tú tienes que hacer que podamos repetirlo. Somos un equipo, ¿no? - siguió el azabache, con frescura y algo de mala leche.

\- Eres un listillo... - bufó el ojigris.

\- Creo que te dejaré a solas para que puedas pensar tranquilo... - decidió Harry, abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? - ladró Canuto.

\- Me voy a desayunar con el tío Moony... Te guardaremos algo... - prometió con una sonrisa, muy Slytherin, el leoncito.

\- Cachorro... - lo llamó el animago.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó el niño, dándose la vuelta.

\- Aunque me dejes tirado en esto... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... - confesó el ojigris, con los ojitos brillantes por la emoción.

\- Gracias... Mmm... Quizás la sorpresa debas pensarla con el corazón... - aconsejó el ojiverde, feliz por las palabras del adulto.

\- Creo que ese es un gran consejo... - asintió, Canuto, y en ese mismo instante tuvo una idea.

Dumbledore había estado toda la noche pensando ideas para solucionar algo que le preocupaba mucho, el enfrentamiento de varios Slytherin de primeros cursos con las ideas de sus familias.

Debía proteger a esas pequeñas serpientes que habían tenido las agallas de escoger el camino correcto, aunque esto les trajese consecuencias.

Decidió convocar una reunión para después del desayuno, ya que con el estomago lleno se piensa mejor, con sus profesores de confianza, esperaba que todos juntos pudiesen encontrar una solución.

Envió su patronus a las personas que creyó más oportunas para desempeñar una labor tan importante como la que tenían entre manos, y tras eso decidió ir a desayunar..

Antes de salir de su cuarto, Fawkes irrumpió por la ventana emitiendo pequeños destellos, el anciano supo que su fénix estaba muy enfadado y que el desayuno tendría que esperar a que averiguase que podía haber tan furioso al pájaro.

-o-

Harry había sentido remordimientos cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y vio a su tío Moony sentado en la mesa de los leones, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, pensando como compensar el haberlo engañado.

\- ¿Sabes tío Moony? - empezó el ojiverde.

\- Todavía no, pero seguro que tu me lo dirás... - aseguró, muy convencido, Remus.

\- Te quiero mucho... Muchísimo... - fue la única verdad que le salió al azabache.

\- Y yo a ti pequeño manipulador... - sonrió el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Ya sabes de lo que hablo... - dijo Lupin, alzando sus cejas.

\- Supongo que si... - admitió el niño, agachando la cabeza.

\- Fue una grandiosa actuación... - lo felicitó Lunático, levantando la cabeza de su sobrino.

\- Pero no conseguimos engañarte... - replicó el buscador.

\- Pero te saliste con la tuya, ¿no? - sonrió Remus.

\- Lo siento... Siento haberte intentado engañar... - se disculpó el leoncito.

\- No me importa que lo hagas con cosas pequeñas... Todos los hijos hacen eso... - explicó con tono paternal Moony, antes de añadir - Pero quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo, con nosotros, en las cosas grandes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Te lo prometo - juró el ojiverde, muy emocionado de que Lupin lo viese como un hijo.

\- Te quiero, pequeño - susurró, el hombre lobo, estrechándolo en un apretado abrazo.

Y tras este momento padre- hijo, el desayuno transcurrió sin sobresaltos, varios profesores fueron convocados a una reunión urgente, los gemelos le gastaron una broma a Lee Jordan, el ojiverde les contó a Los Guardianes la conversación con la jefa de su casa, y Sirius llegó poco antes de que los platos desaparecieran de la mesa, susurrándole a su ahijado en el oido: "Todo listo".

-o-

Después del desayuno, los jefes de las cuatro casas, Sirius, Remus y Charlie se encaminaron al despacho del director, intrigados por el motivo de dicha reunión.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Pensé que leeríamos después de desayunar... - preguntó el ojigris, en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados.

\- Yo también... - confesó Remus.

\- Debemos resolver algunos temitas de Hogwarts... - explicó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué clase de temitas? - interrogó, suspicaz, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Errores y fallas que han quedado al descubierto... - respondió el anciano.

\- ¿Podrías ser más especifico? - pidió Pomona.

\- Filch - pronunció, únicamente, el peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? - se interesó Charlie, que había permanecido un poco al margen del resto, hasta ese momento.

\- Después hablaremos de él, antes debemos hablar algo más urgente - cambió de tema, el director, haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciese una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - interrogó, curioso, Filius.

\- Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass - enumeró Dumbledore.

\- Eses son los amigos serpientes de mi cachorro... - apuntó, con orgullo, el animago.

\- Y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe... - asintió Severus, entendiendo por donde iba el viejo chiflado.

\- Le prometimos a Harry que los protegeríamos... - reveló Sirius.

\- Y eso tenemos que hacer... Puede que tengamos que intervenir... Debemos estar atentos... - anunció el anciano.

\- ¿Intervenir? - se sorprendió Filius.

\- Sacarlos de sus casas... - asintió Dumbledore.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Crees que sus familias pueden hacerles algo? - se preocupó, de inmediato, Pomona.

\- No nos podemos arriesgar... - respondió, por él, Lupin.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? - pidió instrucciones, sin necesitar más explicaciones, la jefa de los leones.

\- Diseñaremos un plan con los aurores... - resolvió, sabiamente, el director.

\- Buena idea... - aplaudió Canuto.

\- Volvamos a Filch ahora... - retomó, la conversación pendiente, el peliblanco.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? - interrogó, muy interesado, Charlie.

\- He pensado que quizás sea hora de que se jubile... - confesó Dumbledore.

\- ¡Esa una gran idea! - celebraron los merodeadores, Severus y Charlie.

\- Trata mal a los alumnos... Hace tiempo que no debe estar aquí... - afirmó, con el ceño fruncido, Minerva.

\- Los chicos harán una fiesta en cuanto se enteren... - sonrió Filius.

\- ¿Os dais cuenta? Esto puede ser la unión definitiva de las casas... - rió Sirius.

\- Esa unión se llevara a cabo... Tenlo por seguro... - vaticinó Lunático.

\- ¿Y has pensado en alguien para su puesto? - se interesó el profesor de Encantamientos.

\- En realidad, he pensado en hacer en algunos cambios... - sonrió, como si hubiera sido pillado en una travesura, el hombre con el nombre más largo de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Debemos preocuparnos? - lo interrogó, como si fuese un paciente padre, el ojinegro.

\- Los elfos pueden realizar las tareas de Filch... - indicó el dirigente de Hogwarts.

\- Pero los elfos limpian solo de noche... - objetó la jefa de los tejones.

\- No tiene porque seguir siendo así... - resolvió Minerva.

\- Sólo hay un problema... - interrumpió el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Filius.

\- Los Slytherin que han visto desde niños como se maltrata a los elfos... - respondió, con amargura, el ojinegro.

\- Cualquier alumno que maltrate de cualquier manera a un elfo, será castigado con la expulsión... Nos encargaremos que quede claro desde el principio - aclaró, poniéndose muy serio, el peliblanco.

\- A mi me gusta la idea... Es bueno para los chicos relacionarse con distintas criaturas mágicas... - aprobó Charlie.

\- Sí, eso les enseñará a ser tolerantes... - asintió Lunático, sonriéndole al pelirrojo, y dándose cuenta que era un gran chico.

\- ¿Algún cambio más? - preguntó la jefa de los leones.

\- Molly Weasley... - mencionó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? - se preocupó el pelirrojo.

\- Por lo que sé es una excelente cocinera... Y posee mucho instinto maternal... - sonrió el director.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? - preguntó Pomona.

\- Ella dirigirá a los elfos - anunció el anciano.

\- Es una buena idea... Aceptará encantada... - adivinó el ojiazul.

\- No sé si a tus hermanos les hará la misma gracia tener a tu madre encima... - replicó el animago.

\- Verás Sirius, Molly desprende amor, fuerza,energía y disciplina... ¿Te imaginas lo que eso puede ser eso para las pequeñas serpientes que no han recibido amor pero si caprichos? - preguntó el peliblanco.

\- La pelirroja no se dejará intimidar por ningún niñato consentido, les hará frente como una leona, pero les dará todo el cariño de madre que necesitan - respondió, por el león, Severus.

\- ¿Sabes Dumby? He amado Hogwarts desde el primer día... Pero estos cambios... Esto que estás haciendo aquí... Es... - declaró, con emoción, el ojigris.

\- Es el mejor hogar que podrías haber creado... - asintió Remus.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mis amigos - intervino Severus, enorgulleciéndose de poder llamarlos así, y descubriendo el orgullo, también, en los ojos de ellos - Mucha gente podrá saber ahora lo que es un hogar... -

\- Sólo soy un viejo tonto y sentimental... Vosotros y los alumnos... Sois mi familia - confesó, emocionado, el adorable anciano.

\- Una pregunta... ¿Qué te hizo decidir lo de Filch? - soltó, de repente, Charlie.

\- Fawkes - respondió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tu fénix? - se sorprendió Minerva.

\- Sí, me dio una valiosa información y un sabio consejo... - reveló, con cierto misterio, el director.

\- ¿Ah si? - se interesó el pelirrojo.

\- Por qué no volvemos con los alumnos y comenzamos un nuevo capitulo... Ya estamos terminando el primer libro... - lo ignoró, a propósito, Dumbledore.

\- Aún quedan seis... - bufó Canuto, ansioso por limpiar su nombre y hacer justicia, para después formar una familia, y una nueva y muy diferente generación de merodeadores.

\- El tiempo se nos pasará volando... - sonrió, el anciano, abriéndoles la puerta.

Todos los profesores de confianza de Dumbledore se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, y se sentaron en la larga mesa reservada para los profesores, excepto Charlie, los merodeadores y el pocionista, que buscaron a Harry en la mesa de los leones y fueron a sentarse con él.

Sirius, Remus y Severus habían ido hablando de camino al comedor, entre susurros y sonrisas orgullosas.

\- Esto me huele a la culebrilla... - murmuró el ojinegro a sus amigos, agarrándolos del brazo, para quedarse un poco retrasados.

\- Si eso es verdad... Espero que no se entere nadie.. - asintió, divertido, el ojigris.

\- Esta vez no podrá negar que es un héroe con todas las letras.. - sonrió el castaño.

\- Pobre cachorro... No puede con su genio... - rió el animago.

\- Es inevitable para él... - lo acompañó, en sus risas, el pocionista.

-o-

En cuanto Dumbledore hizo el hechizo acondicionador del Gran Comedor, invocó el libro para empezar a leer, y éste salió disparado por el aire, hasta aterrizar suavemente en las rodillas de Hannah Abbot.

La niña miró muy sorprendida al libro, no se podía creer que la hubiese escogido a ella, ella que era tan insignificante.

\- Me parece que el libro ha tomado una excelente decisión... - le sonrió, amablemente, el director.

\- Yo también lo creo... Es tu turno, Hannah... - la animó, con un sonrisa confiada, Harry.

Y la tejona sabía a lo que se refería el ojiverde, el libro le daría algo especial, igual que al resto de lectores anteriores.

Sabían que no era casualidad que el libro escogiese a Los Guardianes para que leyesen, habían hablado de ello la tarde anterior, el libro les mostraba trocitos del futuro, y ahora ella recibiría uno de esos cachitos.

Harry seguía mirándola con cariño, dándole su apoyo, y Neville y Susan se sentaron a su izquierda y a su derecha, y sintiéndose arropada la tímida Hufflepuff, cogió aire y abrió el libro.

Unas risas llenaron sus oidos, se oían cantos de victoria, cuerpos estrechándose en intensos abrazos y gritos de alegría.

Hannah se sintió victoriosa y satisfecha, de alguna manera sabía que lo que había escuchado era el final de Voldemort.

-o-

\- **A traves** **de la trampilla** \- empezó a leer la tejona, con una voz dulce y melodiosa.

 **En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.**

\- ¿Esperabas que interrumpiera en medio de los exámenes? - preguntó, con sorna, Severus.

\- Supongo... - se encogió de hombros, el azabache.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste concentrarte entonces para aprobar? - se sorprendió Bill.

\- Eso si que es un misterio... Y no los que investigas tú... - refunfuñó Minerva.

 **Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy** **seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

\- ¿Lo comprobabais a menudo? - se interesó Charlie.

\- Claro, tres o cuatro veces al día... - asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el azabache.

\- ¡Estáis locos! - bufó Sirius.

 **Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

\- Eso es porque no confían en nosotros - interrumpió Roger Davis.

\- ¿Y no le parece que tenemos motivos? - replicó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Podría ser... - concedió el águila.

 **También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick** **los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio.**

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? - cotilleó el ojigris.

\- Si lo hizo, aunque más que un piña bailarina fuera una piña acróbata - rió el pequeño y entusiasta profesor.

\- ¿Acróbata? - sonrió, divertido, Remus.

\- Algo así... - le devolvió, una sonrisa tímida, el niño.

\- ¡Eso se merece más puntos! - exigió Sirius.

 **La profesora McGonagall** **los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes.**

\- ¡Pues los bigotes son muy elegantes! - protestó George.

\- ¡Pero las cajas no tienen bigotes! - discutió la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

\- Ya se cual es tu plan... - presumió el animago.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó, suspicaz, el pocionista.

\- Quieres hacerlos olvidar la poción de olvidar... Para qué olviden lo olvidado y... - aseguró, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, inventando su propio trabalenguas.

\- Canuto... O te callas tu sólito o te ayudo yo metiéndote un huesito en tu boquita... - lo amenazó el castaño.

\- ¡Qué lo haga! ¡Qué lo haga! - canturreó el ojinegro.

\- También puedo cerrarte el pico a ti... - replicó, el hombre lobo, mirándolo con advertencia.

\- ¡Qué carácter! - se quejó el Slytherin.

 **Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque.**

\- ¿Te dolía la cicatriz? - se preocupó Sirius.

\- Sólo me molestaba un poco... - mintió el ojiverde.

\- ¿En serio? - bufó Severus.

\- Harry, acabamos de leer que te dolía desde la noche del bosque... - explicó Remus, al ver la confusión del niño ante la reacción del Slytherin.

\- Bueeeeno - admitió, a regañadientes, el menor.

 **Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches.**

\- Me tenías muy preocupado... - confesó el pequeño castaño.

\- Y a nosotros... - se sumaron Dean y Seamus.

 **Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor,porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

\- ¡Deberías haber acudido a mi Potter! - lo riñó Poppy.

\- ¿Por una pesadilla? - se burló el azabache.

\- Poción sin sueños... - murmuró, revoleando los ojos, el pocionista.

\- ¡Oh! - entendió, poniéndose rojo, el ojiverde.

 **Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry.**

\- Nosotros estábamos preocupados, pero tú estabas... - explicó el pelirrojo, buscando una palabra que no ofendiera a su mejor amigo.

\- Obsesionado... - lo ayudó Hermione.

\- Sí, eso quería decir... - asintió Ron.

 **La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

\- Si que estábamos inquietos - aseguró el ojiazul.

\- Pero no queríamos que te preocuparas más de lo que ya estabas - añadió la leona.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el buscador.

\- ¡No nos pidas disculpas! - le gritaron ambos leones, furiosos.

\- Vale, vale... - los tranquilizó su amigo, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

 **El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes.**

\- Una de las mejores semanas en Hogwarts... - sonrió Bill, con nostalgia.

\- Estás semanas están siendo mejores... - replicó Charlie.

\- Mucho mejores - asintió Percy.

 **Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns** **les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran** **sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

 **-Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé -dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado-. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico** **el Vehemente.**

\- Hermione, debes relajarte un poco... - le sugirió el animago.

\- Canuto sabe mucho de eso... - asintió, burlón, Lunático.

 **A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol.**

 **Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

\- ¡Vosotros siempre igual hijos! - se quejó la pelirroja.

\- ¡A él le gusta! - aseguró George.

\- ¿Os lo ha dicho? - preguntó Bill.

\- ¿No tienes otro chiste? - bufó Fred.

 **-Basta de repasos -suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

\- Me gusta como piensas... - sonrió Charlie a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Pues a mi no! - siseó Severus.

\- Ni a mi, y si Harry decide pensar así comprobará que tiene consecuencias... - amenazó Sirius

\- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? ¡Lo estáis asustando! - los riñó Remus, antes de girarse hacia su sobrino para tranquilizarlo - No les hagas caso, pequeño, sólo te toman el pelo...

\- ¡Inocente! - se burlaron los otros dos.

\- ¿A qué no sabes qué, Ron? - preguntó a su mejor amigo, entre dientes y fulminándolos con la mirada, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué? - interrogó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ya tengo tutor favorito! - celebró el azabache, abrazandose, a su tío Moony.

\- ¡Eh! Eso no vale... - protestó Severus.

\- ¡No es justo! - se quejó, de manera infantil, el ojigris.

\- Hablad con mi mano, yo estoy ocupado... - los ignoró Harry.

\- Se siente... - se encogió de hombros, con diversión, el hombre lobo.

 **Harry se frotaba la frente.**

 **-¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! -estalló enfadado-. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

\- ¿Por qué le duele? - preguntó el animago a Dumbledore.

\- Por ahora, sólo podemos hacer conjeturas... - respondió, misterioso, el director.

 **-Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey** **-sugirió Hermione.**

\- ¡Cómo si fuera a hacerte caso! - bufó, Charlie, preocupado.

\- Tenía que intentarlo... - replicó, ofuscada, la niña.

 **-No estoy enfermo -dijo Harry-. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

 **Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

 **-Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez,no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

\- Lo siento Nev - se disculpó el azabache.

\- Es un ejemplo muy bueno... Y muy real - rió, con humor, Neville.

 **Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante.**

\- ¿Olvidaste cambiar los calzoncillos? - bromeó Sirius.

\- ¡No soy tan despistado! - negó, el ojiverde, sonrojándose.

 **Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

 **-Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

\- Pero lo tuyo es diferente... - interrumpió Bill.

\- Estoy segura de que el señor Potter no repasó nada por error... - replicó Minerva.

\- Eh... No lo creo... - sonrió, con timidez, el niño.

 **Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes.**

\- Todos estamos seguros de eso... - rió Charlie.

 **Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas.**

\- A partir de ahora recibirás muchas cartas... Miles... - aseguró Sirius, dispuesto a escribirlas todas el mismo, con tal de que su cachorro fuese feliz.

\- No necesitáis escribirme... Estaréis conmigo, ¿no? - preguntó, con un leve toque de pánico en su voz, el pequeño león.

\- ¡Pues claro! - juraron sus tutores, haciendo que el niño recuperase la sonrisa.

 **Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy...**

\- Cuando te pones a divagar... - bufó Severus.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a la imposibilidad de Hagrid traicionando a Dumbledore al ver una lechuza? - preguntó Tonks, muy interesada.

\- Bueno... La lechuza llevaba una nota y... - explicó el Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y? - siguió sin entender, la metamórfaga.

\- Hagrid me manda cartas... - lo intentó otra vez, el azabache.

\- No importa... Ya me enseñarás como piensas en otro momento... - le sonrió, con cariño, su prima mayor.

 **nunca... Pero...Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? - preguntó, agotado, el ojigris.

\- Descubrí porque tenía esa extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo... - respondió, con tono indiferente, Harry.

 **-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

\- ¡Despierta Ronnie! - exclamó George.

\- ¡Aventura a la vista! - aulló Fred.

 **-Acabo de pensar en algo -dijo Harry. Se había puesto pá que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

 **-¿Por qué? -suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

\- Porque Harry ha descubierto algo importante - explicó, con burla, Sirius.

\- Eso ya me lo imaginaba... Y también que volveríamos a meternos en líos... - refunfuñó la castaña.

 **-¿No os parece un poco raro -dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba- que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo?¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué no se me ocurrió antes?**

\- ¡Eres un genio Harry! - lo alabó Alastor.

\- No empezarás otra vez... - le advirtió Dora.

\- Este chico es demasiado listo para ser auror... - negó el veterano cazador de mortífagos.

\- ¿Inefable? - sugirió Kingsley.

\- Tal vez... - aceptó su jefe.

\- ¿Qué es un inefable? - preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, Harry.

\- Nadie lo sabe en realidad, sólo los inefables... - explicó Tonks.

\- Parece muy misterioso... - se regocijó el pequeño y curioso león.

\- ¡Creo que has encontrado tu trabajo ideal amigo! - celebró Ron.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - denegaron, a coro, sus tutores.

\- ¿Por qué? No sabéis que es... - protestó el niño, enfurruñándose.

\- ¡Por eso! - respondieron, de nuevo al mismo tiempo, los merodeadores y Severus.

 **-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

\- Siento haberte dejado con la palabra en la boca... - se disculpó, sonriente, el ojiverde.

\- Estoy acostumbrado... Entre tú, que sales corriendo hacia el peligro, y Hermione, que sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca... He tenido que acostumbrarme... - se encogió de hombros, el pelirrojo.

 **Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba** **guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

 **-Hola -dijo sonriente-. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

\- Creo que no van por la bebida - bufó Alastor.

\- Ni por la comida... - susurró Ron, al oído de su mejor amigo.

 **-Sí, por favor -dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

\- ¡Qué grosero! - exclamó Pansy, tomándole el pelo, al buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Pídele disculpas! - le siguió la broma, Padma.

\- Le pido disculpas señor Weasley... - se disculpó Harry, de manera ceremoniosa, haciendo una complicada y exagerada reverencia.

\- Las acepto señor Potter... - lo perdonó el pelirrojo, haciendo una reverencia igual de complicada.

 **-No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

\- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? - se burló Severus.

\- No teníamos mucho y había que aprovecharlo... - se encogió de hombros el azabache.

 **-No lo sé -dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia-. No se quitó la capa.**

 **Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

\- ¿No te pareció sospechoso? - se sorprendió, Draco, de la inocencia del gigante.

\- Seguro que ocultaba su rostro para que no lo reconocieras... - adivinó Theo.

 **-No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el** bar **de** **la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

\- Debes ser más cuidadoso - lo amonestó Moody.

\- Lo sientoooo - se disculpó, torpemente, el semigigante.

\- No es tu culpa Hagrid... Lo que pasa es que eres muy bueno... - lo consoló el ojiverde.

 **Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

\- Eso fue muy dramático - sonrió, divertido, Blaise.

\- Es que Potty puede ser muy intenso cuando quiere... - rió Draco.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó el azabache, dándole un puñetazo de broma a su primo.

 **-¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

\- ¡Pues claro que lo hizo! - adivinó Alicia.

\- Hagrid menciona Hogwarts cada veinte palabras... - rió Angelina.

\- ¡Exagerada! - replicó, con una carcajada, el guardián.

 **-Puede ser -dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar-. Sí...Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí...**

\- Seguro que eso ya lo sabía... - dio por supuesto Theo.

\- Buena intuición - lo felicitó Kingsley.

 **Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas.**

\- ¡Qué casualidad! - bufó Cedric.

\- No es raro que... - discutió Hagrid.

\- ¡Si lo es! - discutió Hermione.

\- ¿Segura? - dudó el semigigante.

\- Sí, Hagrid, estoy muy segura... - asintió, rodando los ojos, la leona.

 **Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.**

\- ¿Le hablaste de Fluffy? - chilló Cho.

\- Eso es algo del pasado - resolvió, tajante, el ojiverde, haciendo señas a Hannah para que continuase.

 **-¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? -preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry... - aprobó Dora.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso... - negó el niño.

\- Pues yo si - replicaron sus tutores.

\- Y nosotros - se sumaron sus amigos.

 **-Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto?Entonces le dije que Fluffy** **era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

\- ¡HAGRID! - gritaron Minerva y Pomona.

\- ¡PERDÓN! - se disculpó, poniéndose de pie de golpe, el semigigante.

\- ¡Fue sin querer! - lo defendieron Los Guardianes.

\- ¡Dejad de mirarlo así! - rugió Harry.

Cuando todos se calmaron, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, continúo leyendo.

 **De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

\- ¡No es para menos! - comentó, con saña, Ernie.

\- ¡Ni un solo comentario más! - lo amenazó, el ojiverde, harto del estúpido tejón.

 **-¡No debí decir eso! -estalló-. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

\- ¿Tú que crees? - bufó Severus.

\- ¡Directos a la cueva del lobo! - se golpeó la frente Sirius.

\- ¡Ojalá! - suspiró Lupin.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, confuso, Cedric.

\- Nada-nada... - negó el hombre lobo.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada,que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

 **-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore -dijo Harry-.**

\- Me alegra saber que tu primer instinto fue el correcto... - le sonrió, con cariño, su tío serpiente.

\- Para que veáis que no soy un suicida... - asintió, sonriente, el azabache.

 **Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa...**

\- El segundo instinto ya me gusta menos... - murmuró el pocionista.

\- Lo siento, odio haber desconfiado de ti... - de disculpó, arrepentido, el niño.

\- No seas tan exigente contigo mismo... Todos cometemos errores... - lo consoló, abrazándolo, Severus.

\- Lo sé, pero... - suspiró el ojiverde.

\- No entiendo como tienes esa facilidad para perdonar a los demás, y al mismo tiempo, esa incapacidad para perdonarte a ti.. - refunfuñó el ojinegro, arullándolo en sus brazos.

 **No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane** **no lo detiene.¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

\- Siempre parece que pides permiso para todo, pero cuando quieres... - rió Dean.

\- ¡Le echas mucha cara! - añadió Seamus.

 **Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

\- ¿Y nosotros qué? - preguntó, ofendido, Fred.

\- No quería involucraros... - confesó el buscador.

\- Os cuidamos las espaldas... - añadió Ron.

\- ¡Lo qué hay que oír! - bufó George.

 **-Tendremos que... -empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

 **-¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

\- ¡Y aquí llegó el tío Sev! - anunció, con una carcajada, Harry.

\- ¿Dónde quedó ese serio muchachito que no sabía si podía llamarme tío en público? - interrogó el pocionista, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva? - preguntó, dudando por un momento, el niño.

\- No, pero si lo ves mándale saludos y dile que se quede donde esté... No lo necesitamos... - explicó el ojinegro, con una amplia sonrisa.

 **Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

 **-Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hermione con valentía,según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

\- Yo más que valentía... Lo llamaría descaro - la juzgó un Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Yo no soy descarada! - protestó la niña.

 **-¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? -repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil-. ¿Por qué?**

\- ¿Le filtras las llamadas a Dumby? - se burló Sirius.

\- ¡Más respeto Black! - siseó la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

 **-Es algo secreto -dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho,porque la profesora McGonagall** **se enfadó.**

\- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre! - bufó su padrino.

\- Todavía está aprendiendo, Black... ¿No se da cuenta que es sólo un niño? - lo reprendió Alastor, dejando a todos en shock.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó confuso, el animago a sus amigos, una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

\- Lo mismo que el resto... - se encogió de hombros, igual de confuso, el animago.

 **-El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos -dijo con ó una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

\- Eso formaba parte del plan para alejar al profesor Dumbledore... - adivinó Draco.

\- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo... - asintió Harry.

 **-¿Se fue? -preguntó Harry con aire desesperado-. ¿Ahora?**

 **-El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

\- Cualquier alumno de Hogwarts siempre será más importante que el Ministerio... - declaró, con orgullo, Dumbledore.

\- Lo sé, Albus... - se disculpó la mujer.

 **-Pero esto es importante.**

 **-¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

\- Lo siento, Potter, si que era más importante lo suyo... - volvió a disculparse, la jefa de los leones.

\- No se preocupe profesora - la perdonó, sin pensárselo, el leoncito.

 **-Mire -dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución-, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

\- ¡Zas! ¡En toda la boca! - rió Fred.

\- ¿Dónde dejó olvidada la sutileza señor Potter? - preguntó Alastor, soltando una ronca carcajada.

\- No podía llevarlo todo esa noche... Tuve que llevar lo imprescindible... - se encogió de hombros, con picardía, Harry.

 **Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall** **no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

 **-¿Cómo es que sabes...? -farfulló.**

\- ¿Harry si sabe como sorprenderte eh Minnie? - rió Lunático.

\- ¡Remus! - lo amonestó Minerva, que todavía no había asimilado, que ese castaño inteligente y travieso, no tenía nada que ver con el niño callado y responsable, que creía haber conocido.

\- ¿Por qué a él cuando te enfadas lo llamas por su nombre y a mi por mi apellido? ¡No es justo! - protestó el ojigris.

\- Tienes razón, padrino - lo defendió, su fiel ahijado.

 **-Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

\- Me habría gustado ver tu cara si llega a decirte que yo quería robar la piedra - se burló el ojinegro.

\- Sé leer entre líneas, Severus - replicó Minerva - Además, cometió un desliz verbal...

 **La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

 **-El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana -dijo finalmente-. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

\- ¡Error! - silbó Charlie.

\- ¡Sigue participando Minnie! - se burló Sirius.

 **-Pero profesora...**

 **-Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando -dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros-. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

\- Síii... ¡Lo sé! - levantó la mano, con gesto derrotado, la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida, el animago.

\- Que fue una sugerencia muy estúpida... - respondió, con fastidio, la mujer.

\- Me alegra que me hayas ahorrado el trabajo, querida Minerva - le hizo una reverencia el animago, imitando al director, y acercándose después a besar la mejilla de su ex profesora, que sonrió divertida y le pellizco la mejilla con cariño.

 **Pero no lo hicieron.**

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó, rodando los ojos, el ojinegro.

\- Quisimos hacerlo pero... - se defendió Ron.

\- ¿Quisisteis hacerlo? - interrogó la jefa de los leones, mirándolos fijamente.

\- Bueno... - intentó salir en su ayuda, Hermione.

\- Puede que en algún momento... - sugirió Harry.

\- ¡Si claro! - bufó la profesora.

 **-Será esta noche -dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall** **no podía oírlos-. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.**

\- Si cambiamos el nombre del profesor... - sugirió Kingsley, que ya sabía el incidente de fin de curso.

\- Potter dio de lleno en el clavo... - asintió Alastor, mirando con orgullo y aprobación al ojiverde.

 **-Pero ¿qué podemos...?**

 **Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron. Snape estaba allí.**

\- Porque sabía que tramabáis algo - reveló el pocionista.

\- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió si sobrino.

\- Llevo todo el curso observándote... Conozco todos tus gestos y expresiones... - informó

\- ¿Y por qué vigilabas al pequeñajo? - se interesó, con instinto protector, Charlie.

\- Para cuidarlo, el trabajo más difícil de toda mi vida... - respondió, rodando los ojos,

\- Lo siento... Seré bueno... - prometió, agachando la cabeza, el niño.

\- Ya eres bueno... - replicó el Slytherin, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, y levantándole la cabeza, para que lo mirase a los a ojos - Puede que sea un trabajo complicado... Pero es el mejor trabajo del mundo...

\- Y el más gratificante... - añadió su padrino.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ambos... Harry, no queremos que cambies... Nos gustas tal y como eres... - asintió el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Pues claro! - exclamaron, evidentes, sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Harry es genial! - aplaudieron Los Guardianes.

 **-Buenas tardes -dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada.-No deberíais estar dentro en un día así -dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

\- ¡Estabas tratando de ser amable! - se sorprendió Sirius.

\- ¡Qué va! Estaba intimidándolos... - confesó el pocionista.

\- Se le da genial... - refunfuñó Harry.

\- Cómo si algo o alguien pudiera intimidarte a ti.. - sonrió Remus.

\- ¡Pues para que lo sepas no soy un robot! - protestó el azabache.

\- Claro que no, R2-D2... - replicó, burlón, el castaño.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has pasado a ser mi adulto favorito! - exclamó el ojiverde tirándose de golpe al regazo de Charlie, que lo acogió encantado.

\- ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! - gritaron, celosos, sus tutores.

 **-Nosotros... -comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

 **-Debéis ser más cuidadosos -dijo Snape-. Si os ven andando por aquí,pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

\- Usé la táctica de Minnie... - explicó el pocionista, que sabía los motivos de la profesora para castigar a su culebrilla.

\- Fue una buena idea... - asintió el ojigris.

\- Fue ruin... - discutió Charlie.

\- No,no,no... - replicó Severus, moviendo su dedo indice de izquierda a derecha, delante de la cara del pelirrojo - No te conviene llevarte mal con nosotros...

\- No te conviene nada... - lo apoyó Sirius.

\- ¡Dejadlo en paz! - lo defendió el ojiverde.

 **Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

\- ¡Qué pesado eres! - resopló, con fastidio, el ojigris.

\- Me pagan para eso... - replicó el ojinegro, sacándole la lengua.

 **-Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos** **y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

\- Y esa misma noche... La culebrilla desobedeció... - gruñó Severus.

\- Creo que vas a tener que cambiar tus técnicas intimidatorias... - se burló  
Sirius.  
\- Con el resto funcionan... Mira... - le mostró el pocionista, lanzando una de esas miradas tan suyas a todos los alumnos, deteniéndose especialmente en Charlie, al final.

\- ¡Tío Sev! - lo amonestó el ojiverde, lanzándole una mirada severa.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Es genial! ¡Tienes que enseñarme! - rogó el animago al ver las caras de pánico de los alumnos y, disfrutando especialmente, del estado de nerviosismo y pavor de cierto pelirrojo.

\- ¡Padrino! - lo increpó Harry, cambiando su letal mirada hacia él.

\- Vosotros seguid perdiendo puntos... -los sermoneó Remus.

 **Se alejó en dirección a la sala de vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

\- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - se extrañó Susan.

\- ¡Nooooo! Iba a contarles cual era el plan... - negó el azabache.

 **-Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer -susurró con prisa-. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

\- Más que contar un plan suena a decirles lo que tienen que hacer... - comentó, con malicia, Zacharias.

\- Harry es el líder... ¿Algún problema? - salió Hermione, en su defensa.

\- ¡Alguien tiene que serlo! - añadió, con lealtad, Ron.

\- ¡Yo no quiero serlo! - protestó Harry.

\- Por eso eres un buen líder... - sonrió Dumbledore.

 **-¿Por qué yo?**

 **-Es obvio -intervino Ron-. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo -la imitó con voz aguda-: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».**

\- Buena esa Ron... - aplaudió Blaise, muerto de la risa.

\- No tiene gracia... - replicó la leona, con una mirada fulminante, que hizo que la serpiente tragase saliva con nerviosismo.

\- Eso mismo decía... - aseguró, el moreno, haciendo reír a la niña.

 **-Oh, cállate -dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

 **-Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso -dijo Harry a .**

\- No sabía que era tan mandón... - se lamentó el ojiverde.

\- No eres mandón... Simplemente... - intentó explicarle Ron.

\- Eres el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer... - lo intentó Hermione.

\- Los que sus amigos intentan decirle Potter, es que es un buen estratega... - intervino Alastor, echando un mano a los mejores amigos del ojiverde.

\- Gracias... - sonrió, agradecido, el pequeño buscador.

 **Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy** **del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall** **apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

\- ¿Alguna vez la tuvo? - dudó George.

\- ¡La perdió cuando era pequeñita! - aseguró Fred.

\- ¡Señores Weasley! - rugió la profesora de Transformaciones, intentando intimidar a los gemelos, pero sin éxito alguno.

 **-Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos -dijo con rabia-. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

\- Entiendo tu incredulidad... - lo apoyó Bill.

\- ¡Pues yo no! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Nabos? - le recriminó su madre.

\- No, mamá... - respondió, dócil, el menor de los pelirrojos.

 **Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gordas e abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

\- El plan comienza a hacer aguas... - rió Fred.

\- Seguro que Harry tiene salvavidas... - aseguró Charlie, siempre listo para salir en defensa de su pequeñajo.

 **-¡Lo siento, Harry! -se quejó-. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

\- Snape os buscaba a vosotros dos... - rosmó Severus.

\- Entonces esa noche hicimos lo mismo... - replicó, divertido, el azabache.

\- No, no lo hicimos... - negó, serio, el pocionista.

 **-Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

 **Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

\- ¿A quién te recuerda? - preguntó Remus, con gesto de derrota.

\- Pero con James era divertido... - protestó el ojigris.

\- Harry no es James... - le recordó su lobito.

\- Lo sé... James era mi hermano... - asintió el ojigris con nostalgia y tristeza, al recordar a su hermano del alma, pero recuperando la sonrisa, mientras acariciaba, con ternura, el rebelde cabello de su cachorro - Y Harry es mi niño...

\- Tú eres muy importante para mí... - confesó el niño, enterrándose en su pecho, y llenando de luz y amor al ex prisionero de Azkaban.

 **-Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

\- ¡Tu segundo nombre es James! ¡Y no suicida! - le recriminó Remus.

\- ¿Te queda claro? - exigió Snape.

\- ¡Clarísimo! - asintió el azabache tragando saliva, al ver la seriedad en los rostros de sus tutores.

 **-¡Estás loco! -dijo Ron.**

 **-¡No puedes! -dijo Hermione-. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

\- ¡Cómo si eso importara! - aulló Sirius.

\- A mi si me importaba, pero... - aclaró el ojiverde, antes de detenerse.

\- ¿Pero? - interrogó el castaño.

\- Da igual... - negó el niño, con tristeza.

\- Lo entenderán en unos segundos... - lo animó Hermione.

\- No lo creo... - aseguró Harry.

\- Ya veremos - lo desafió Ron, al que todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando recordaba el discurso de su mejor amigo.

 **-¿Y qué? -gritó Harry-. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley** **y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?Los miró con furia.**

Todo el comedor había escuchado con atención hasta la última palabra del discurso del ojiverde sin atreverse a interrumpir, ahora, se encontraban en shock, no entendían que un niño de once años pudiese hablar así, sacrificarse así por el bien de todos.

Harry agachó la cabeza, y fingió sentir fascinación por sus flamantes deportivas azules, sentía todas las miradas sobre él, seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

Sus "padres", notando la incomodidad del niño, salieron en su ayuda y desviaron la atención, como solo ellos sabían hacer.

\- ¿Ministro de Magia? - dudó Remus, cómo si barajase la idea.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - siseó el pocionista.

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - rugió el ojigris.

\- Yo no quiero ser ministro... - negó el niño.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres ser? - se interesó Charlie.

\- Feliz - se encogió de hombros, con humildad, el azabache.

\- ¡Te contratamos para ese trabajo hasta el fin de tus días! - concedieron, con júbilo, sus tutores.

 **-Tienes razón, Harry -dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

\- Me temblaban las rodillas - confesó la niña.

\- Normal... - la entendió Theo.

 **-Voy a llevar la capa invisible -dijo Harry-. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

\- No la recuperó para eso... - replicó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Ah no? - fingió sorprenderse el ojiverde.

 **-Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? -preguntó Ron.**

\- ¡Ese es mi niño! - exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, Molly.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, preocupado de que su madre hubiese perdido la cordura.

\- No estoy loca... Tengo ganas de matarte... Pero también estoy muy orgullosa de ti... - explicó, con dulzura, la pelirroja.

\- Gracias por entenderme... - agradeció el menor de los Weasley.

 **-¿A... nosotros tres?**

 **-Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

 **-Por supuesto que no -dijo Hermione con voz enérgica-. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

\- Esperaba más resistencia por su parte... - refunfuñó Minerva.

\- ¿No ha escuchado lo que dijo Harry? - replicó la castaña.

\- Touché - fue la respuesta de la mujer.

 **-Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

 **-No, si yo puedo evitarlo -dijo Hermione con severidad-. Flitwick** **me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

\- Pequeña manipuladora... - interrumpió

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó la leona.

\- No le hagas caso... - intervino Harry, mirando con reproche a su tío serpiente, que le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros divertido.

 **Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó.**

\- Bueno, al menos por una noche te vino bien nuestra estupidez... - afirmó, Katie, con timidez.

\- Claro... Seamos positivos... - le sonrió el ojiverde.

 **Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar.**

\- ¿Y cuales creías que eran? - interrogó, curioso, Filius.

\- No importa, no use ninguno... - confesó la niña.

 **Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

\- Esa es otra parte fundamental del operativo... - afirmó Alastor.

\- Se complementan muy bien... - asintió Kingsley.

 **Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

 **-Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa -murmuró Ron, mientras LeeJordan** **finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose.**

\- ¿Tenías prisa? - preguntó burlón, Percy.

\- Quería acabar cuanto antes... - asintió su hermano menor.

 **Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...Regresó a la sala común.**

\- Muy previsor de su parte... - aprobó el jefe de los aurores.

 **-Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch** **descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

\- Hay que atar todos los cabos, si... - asintió Bill.

\- ¡Eres un gran líder pequeñajo! - lo felicitó Charlie.

 **-¿Qué vais a hacer? -dijo una voz desde un rincón.**

\- Y aquí está otro de mis grandes momentos... - se lamentó Neville.

\- ¿Entonces eres tú? - preguntó Michael.

\- Lo soy... - asintió, con pesar, el pequeño castaño.

 **Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

\- Siempre se escapa... - asintió, aún cabizbajo, el castaño.

\- Es un sapo libre... No debes preocuparte... - lo consoló Dean.

\- Claro, al final siempre vuelve... - añadió Seamus.

 **-Nada, Neville, nada -dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

 **Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

\- Es que eran muy evidentes... - rió Neville.

\- ¿Tanto se nos notaba? - preguntó, preocupado, Harry.

\- Deberíais haberos mirado a un espejo... - asintió, divertido, el tímido león.

 **-Vais a salir de nuevo -dijo.**

 **-No, no, no -aseguró Hermione-. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

\- ¡Por cierto! Mientes fatal... - apuntó, de nuevo, el pequeño castaño.

\- Es por la falta de costumbre... - se defendió la niña.

\- Y espero que siga siendo así... - sermoneó Minerva.

\- ¡Oh claro! - asintió, enérgicamente, la leona.

 **Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.**

\- Yo no... Fluffy y yo somos incompatibles... - negó, burlón, el pocionista.

\- ¿Hay alguien compatible con Fluffy? - rodó los ojos Pansy.

\- Tal vez Filch... - sugirió Fred.

\- Puede ser... - aprobó George.

 **-No podéis iros -insistió Neville-. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

\- Lo siento... Yo... - se disculpó, de nuevo, Neville.

\- Lo entendemos... - lo absolvió Harry.

\- No sabías lo que pasaba... - añadió Ron.

\- Y nuestros antecedentes dejan mucho que desear... - le sonrió Hermione.

 **-Tú no lo entiendes -dijo Harry-. Esto es importante.**

\- Ahora lo sé.. - interrumpió el torpe, pero adorable, león.

\- ¿No me dijiste que olvidara el pasado? - intervino Draco.

\- Si... - asintió, el Gryffindor, sin entender al Slytherin.

\- ¿Y por qué eso no se aplica a ti? - volvió a preguntar el rubio.

\- Está bien... - concedió el castaño, dándose cuenta que había sido pillado por sus propios consejos.

 **Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

 **-No dejaré que lo hagáis -dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato-. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

\- ¿En serio Longbottom? - se burló Flint.

\- Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte... - lo halagó Theo.

\- ¡Claro que si! - lo apoyó Draco.

 **-¡Neville! -estalló Ron-. ¡Apártate** **de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

 **-¡No me llames idiota! -dijo Neville-. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

\- En eso tenía razón... - rió Blaise, intentando aliviar la tensión.

\- Es cierto... Además no tenía ningún derecho a llamarte idiota... - se disculpó, de manera torpe, Ron.

\- No pasa nada... Todos nos pusimos un poco nerviosos... - afirmó, restándole importancia, Neville.

 **-Sí, pero no a nosotros -dijo irritado Ron-. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.**

\- Tenía ganas de darte un puñetazo... - confesó el pelirrojo.

\- Y yo... - se sumó a la confesión, el castaño.

\- No os lo habría permitido... - aseguró el azabache.

 **-¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! -dijo Neville, levantando los puños-.¡Estoy listo!**

\- ¿Cómo lo arreglastéis? - se interesó Cedric.

\- Lo arregló Hermione... - reveló Harry.

\- Hice algo horrible... - se lamentó la niña.

 **Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

 **-Haz algo -dijo desesperado.**

\- Buena idea, las chicas saben como convencer... - aprobó Sirius, la decisión de su ahijado.

 **Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

 **-Neville -dijo-, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, ó la varita.**

 **-¡Petrificus** **totalus! -gritó, señalando a Neville.**

\- ¿Lo inmovilizaste? - se sorprendió Alastor.

\- Yo... - fue incapaz de contestar, la niña, girándose para disculparse con su amigo - Lo siento Nev...

\- Tomaste la decisión correcta... - le sonrió el castaño, demostrándole que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

 **Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

\- ¡Tenéis que darle la vuelta! - los urgió Padma.

\- ¡Rápido o se axfisiará! - añadió, nerviosa, Penélope.

 **Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta.**

\- ¡Menos mal! - suspiró, con alivio, Hannah.

\- No deberíais dudar de Hermione... - las riñó Daphne.

\- Tienes razón... - asintió la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

\- Lo sentimos... - se disculpó, arrepentida, la águila de primero.

 **Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

\- Me cogió por sorpresa... - confesó Neville.

\- A nosotros también... - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- Aprendimos a no meternos con ella... - añadió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ah si Ronald? - preguntó, rodando los ojos, la leona.

 **-¿Qué le has hecho? -susurró Harry.**

 **-Es la Inmovilización Total -dijo Hermione angustiada-. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

\- Me alegro de que te disculparas... - aprobó Tonks.

\- Como si eso le valiese de algo a Neville - replicó la castaña.

\- Pues aún que no lo creas.. Me alivió ver que no lo hacías por burla... - confesó Nev.

\- Como yo.. - fue el turno de los lamentos para el rubio de Slytherin.

\- ¡No he dicho eso! - aclaró el Gryffindor.

\- Reprime tu egocentrismo Dragón... - se burló Harry.

 **-Lo comprenderás después, Neville -dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

\- No te equivocabas en eso... - asintió el niño de ojos castaños.

 **Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch,y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves** **que los perseguía.**

\- ¿Filch y Peeves? ¿Y yo? - se ofendió el pocionista.

\- A ti trataba de encontrarte, ¿te acuerdas? - le recordó su sobrino.

\- Ah claro... - asintió el ojinegro, ligeramente sonrojado, por el despiste.

 **Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris.**

 **-Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez -murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijiste que no? - protestó Sirius, mirándolo como si le hubiesen dicho que tenía que volver a Azkaban.

\- No me gusta al maltrato... Aunque sea a esa gata odiosa... - le explicó, con gravedad, su cachorro.

 **Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso.**

\- ¿Quién fue el afortunado o afortunada? - se interesó Parvati.

\- Ahora lo verás... - sonrió Hermione, recordando lo ocurrido con el polstergeit esa noche.

 **Peeves** **estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

\- ¡Oh no! - se lamentó el animago.

\- Peeves es igual a problemas... - añadió Remus.

\- Harry sabe como manejarlo... - los tranquilizó Ron.

\- ¿Ah si? - dudó Bill.

 **-¿Quién anda por ahí? -dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia é ó sus malignos ojos negros-. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos** **detestables?**

\- ¡Tú si que eres detestable! - lo vapuleó Bill.

\- Nos vengaremos... - juró Charlie.

 **Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

 **-Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

\- Claro... A ti te encanta ayudar a Filch... - refunfuñó Percy.

\- Hipócrita de mierda... - lo insultó, entre dientes, Tonks.

\- Vamos Dora, confía en tu primo... - la consoló Shacklebbot.

 **Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

\- Mi cachorro ha tenido una idea... ¡Esto se pone interesante! - se frotó las manos, con anticipación, el animago.

\- No te imaginas lo que pasará ahora - anunció Hermione, con un brillo travieso, que sorprendió al ojigris.

 **-Peeves** **-dijo en un ronco susurró-, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

\- ¡ERES BRILLANTE! - rugió Sirius.

\- Impecable... - silbó Severus.

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti... - le sonrió el hombre lobo.

 **Peeves** **casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

\- ¿No te esperabas esa eh? - se regocijó el ojigris.

\- ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Claro que no! - rió el castaño.

 **-Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría -dijo en tono meloso-. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves** **por su broma, señor.**

\- ¡Harry eres genial! - aplaudió Percy, encantado de que alguien le diese su merecido al molesto conserje.

\- Gracias, pero no fue para tanto... - afirmó, con humildad, el azabache.

\- ¡Si que lo fue! - replicaron, entusiasmados y admirados, los gemelos.

 **-Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves** **-gruñó Harry-. Manténte** **lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

\- Y lo aleja... Inmejorable... - aprobó, con orgullo de abuelo, Alastor.

\- Primito... ¿Quieres ser nuestro jefe? - preguntó, con solemnidad, la pelirrosa.

\- Me temo que te han sustituido... - se burló Kingsley de su jefe.

\- Al menos ha sido por alguien competente... - replicó, con una sonrisa, el veterano auror.

 **-Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré -dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire-. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré. Y desapareció.**

\- ¡Nos inclinamos ante ti! - gritó su padrino, y lo hizo junto a Remus.

Poco a poco todos los asistentes en el Gran Comedor se inclinaron ante Harry, alumnos, adultos, aurores, profesores y finalmente, el mismísimo director le hizo una grácil y elegante reverencia.

Todos tenían algo en común en ese momento, el sabor de la venganza, ya que todos habían sido molestados por Peeves alguna vez.

\- ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! - refunfuñó el ojiverde, escondiendo su cara, roja de la vergüenza.

 **-¡Genial, Harry! -susurró Ron.**

 **Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

\- No eráis los primeros... - supuso Kingsley.

\- No lo eramos, no... - le dio la razón, el azabache.

 **-Bueno, ya lo veis -dijo Harry con calma-. Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy.**

 **Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse.**

\- Fluffy... - bufó Ron.

\- Y sus tres cabezas... - añadió Harry.

\- Con sus tres dentaduras... - recordó, estremeciéndose, Hermione.

 **Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

 **-Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé** **-dijo-. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

\- No te abandonaran... - adivinó Remus.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamaron ambos leones.

 **-No seas estúpido -dijo Ron.**

 **-Vamos contigo -dijo Hermione.**

\- Dejarte sólo jamás fue una opción... - afirmó el pelirrojo.

\- Ni lo será nunca - prometió la castaña.

 **Harry empujó la la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban** **en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

\- Pero si olernos... - interrumpió Ron.

\- Y su olfato es muy bueno... - asintió, sombrío, el ojiverde.

 **-¿Qué tiene en los pies? -susurró Hermione.**

 **-Parece un arpa -dijo Ron-. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

\- ¿Tengo pinta de tener un arpa? - preguntó, ofendido, el jefe de las serpientes.

\- Yo lo veo más heavy metal... - replicó, con valentía, Justin

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Un tipo de música muggle... - explicó Dean.

\- Una música horrible... - siseó Severus.

 **-Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar -dijo , empecemos...**

 **Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló.**

\- La suerte está echada... - canturreó Sirius.

\- Y la suerte nos salvó... - reveló el azabache.

\- Fue tu valor el que nos salvó - replicó Hermione.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por llegar hasta el capítulo 40..._

-o-


	41. A través de la trampilla Parte 2

**A TRAVÉS DE LA TRAMPILLA Parte 2**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenece al corazón de J.K Rowling, lo restante al mio...**_

-o-

 _Bueno, sólo queda un capítulo más del libro..._

 _Tras pensarlo mucho, he decidido hacer dos capítulos más después de ese único capitulo restante..._

 _Dos capítulos que serán dos finales alternativos..._

 _Dos finales alternativos que darán paso a dos fics_ _diferentes..._

 _Dos fics_ _diferentes, de los que cuales todavía no he decidido, cual escribir primero..._

 _Por lo que me tomaré un tiempo para escribir un poco de cada una de ellas..._

 _Volveré con la que mejor haya fluido entre mis dedos..._

-o-

 **No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse.**

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿La música amansa a las fieras? - bromeó Draco.

\- A ésta en concreto si... - sonrió Harry.

 **Harry casi ni respiraba.**

\- Bastante tenía con soplar... - suspiró el ojiverde.

\- Di que sí, cachorro... Respirar está sobrevalorado... - lo apoyó su padrino.

 **Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo,profundamente dormido.**

\- ¡Bieeeennnnn! - celebraron los alumnos.

\- Eso sólo fue el principio... - advirtió Hermione, que los veía demasiado emocionados, para su gusto.

 **-Sigue tocando -advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla.**

\- No se me había pasado por la cabeza lo contrario... - aseguró, muy convencido, el azabache.

\- Y me alegro mucho de eso... - replicó, sonriente, Ron.

 **Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

\- No fue una sensación agradable precisamente... - reconoció el pelirrojo.

\- No tenía que serlo... - lo entendió Hannah.

 **-Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla -dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro-. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

\- ¡Qué caballero! - rió Seamus.

\- Para que luego digas... - sonrió Ron, mirando con diversión a la leona.

 **-¡No, no quiero!**

\- ¡Claro! Estarías loca si quisieses... - bufó Pansy.

\- Al final lo hice igual... - confesó Hermione.

\- ¿En serio? Me cuesta creerlo... - se sorprendió Daphne.

\- Hermione es una Gryffindor, no lo olvidéis... - les recordó Dean.

 **-Muy bien.**

 **Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

\- ¿Qué había debajo? - se interesó Padma.

\- Oscuridad... - respondió, con misterio, el pelirrojo.

 **-¿Qué puedes ver? -preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

 **-Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

\- No, no hay que dejarse caer... - negó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Definitivamente no - añadió Severus, con idéntico gesto.

 **Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

\- ¡No vas a saltar primero! - rugió el animago.

\- ¡Ni segundo, ni tercero! - se unió, de nuevo, el pocionista.

 **-¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? -dijo Ron-. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

\- ¡Dile que no! - ordenó Sirius.

\- Eso sería gastar saliva... Si Harry quiere hacer algo... - explicó, con paciencia, Hermione.

\- Lo hace - terminó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

\- Duerme Fluffito... - canturrearon los gemelos.

\- Duermete ya... - entonó George.

\- O viene Bins y te aburrirá... - finalizó Fred.

 **Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos.**

\- ¡Y se va tirar! - bufó, sintiéndose impotente, el ojigris.

\- Bienvenido al mundo de los ataques al corazón... - lo recibió Severus.

\- Tenía que hacerlo... - se justificó el menor.

\- ¡No es cierto! - replicó, Canuto, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- ¡Sí lo es! - discutió, con terquedad, el ojiverde.

 **Miró a Ron y dijo:**

 **-Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería** **y enviad a Hedwig** **a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

\- ¡Tú tenias que esperarlo! - interrumpió, de nuevo, el animago.

\- Eso habría sido demasiado tarde... - replicó el azabache.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro... - susurró en voz baja, Severus, tan baja que sólo los merodeadores lo escucharon.

\- Habla... - ordenó Sirius, en susurros.

\- Después... - prometió el ojinegro.

 **-De acuerdo -respondió Ron.**

 **-Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

\- ¿Espero? - volvió a interrumpir, el animago, que cada vez estaba más histérico.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Estás agobiando a Harry... - le sugirió Lunático al oído.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó el ojigris, intentando recuperar la calma.

 **Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..¡PAF!**

\- ¿Te lastimaste? - se preocupó, Sirius, revisando al niño de arriba a abajo.

\- Noooo - respondió el ojiverde exasperado.

\- ¿Soy un pesado? - preguntó, desolado, Canuto.

\- No, pero creo que te preocupas demasiado... - respondió Harry, sonriéndole con cariño, y acariciando su mejilla.

 **Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño.**

\- ¡Buen aterrizaje! - aplaudió, Sirius, que intentaba comportarse.

 **Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados** **a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

\- ¿Una planta? Eso no suena bien... - suspiró Remus.

\- Y es aún peor... - aseguró Severus, que sabía del peligro de la planta.

 **-¡Todo bien! -gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla-. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

\- ¡Y Ronnie saltó! - jaleó George.

\- ¡Pues claro! No iba dejar a Harry solo... - exclamó, con obviedad, el pelirrojo.

 **Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

 **-¿Qué es esta cosa? -fueron sus primeras palabras.**

 **-No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

\- ¡Y Hermy saltó! - adivinó Fred.

\- ¡Pues claro! - replicó la niña.

\- Habríamos estado perdidos si no lo hubiese hecho... - admitió el azabache.

 **La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado.**

 **Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

\- ¡Y ya está el trío reunido! - celebró Neville.

\- Y el trío unido... - empezó Dean.

\- Jamás será vencido... - terminó Seamus.

 **-Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio -dijo la niña.**

 **-Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí -dijo Ron.**

 **-¿Te alegras? -gritó Hermione-. ¡Miraos!**

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se preocupó Parvati.

\- Esa planta no será... - dudó Remus, mirando al ojinegro.

\- Lo es... - asintió, confirmando su preocupación, Severus.

 **Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos.**

\- ¡Oh no! - se lamentaron Los Guardianes.

\- Tranquilos... - los tranquilizó la castaña.

 **Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

\- Hay que estar más atentos... - los sermoneó el veterano auror.

\- Lo estaremos a partir de ahora... - prometió el ojiverde.

\- No he querido decir eso.. - aseguró Alastor, nervioso, por las duras miradas que lo atravesaban.

 **Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara.**

\- ¡Bien por ti pequeña! - aplaudió Filius.

 **En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

 **-¡Dejad de moveros! -ordenó Hermione-. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

\- Eso me temía... - se lamentó Theo.

\- Y es malo? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Sí, muy malo... - refunfuñó Daphne.

\- Esto es muy estresante... - suspiró Pansy, preocupada por sus nuevos amigos.

 **-Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda -gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

\- Eres un poco gruñón, tío - se burló Blaise del pelirrojo.

\- No estaba en mi mejor momento, ¿sabes? - replicó, con el ceño fruncido, Ron.

 **-¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! -dijo Hermione.**

\- ¡Menos mal que estás tú! - celebró Draco.

\- Claro, Herm podrá con el Lazo del Diablo... - aseguró Padma.

 **-¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! -jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

 **-Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

 **-¡Entonces enciende un fuego! -dijo Harry.**

\- Menos mal que ni cachorro sabe pensar en situaciones límites... - interrumpió Sirius.

\- Sí, ahora entiendo muchas cosas... - añadió Remus.

\- Ya os dije que tuve que aprender a improvisar... - les recordó el ojiverde.

\- Ahora ya sabemos cual fue tu entrenamiento... - rió el animago.

 **-Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! -gimió Hermione,retorciéndose las manos.**

\- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Penélope.

\- Lo sé... Estaba histérica... - admitió la castaña.

 **-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? -preguntó Ron-. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

\- Yo también estaba histérico... Lo siento... - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No pasa nada... Fue como una bofetada para salir del shock... Pero menos violento... - rió la leona.

 **-¡Oh, de acuerdo! -dijo Hermione.**

 **Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape.**

\- Es la segunda vez que ese hechizo te salva la vida... - apuntó Severus.

\- Es la segunda vez que Hermione me salva la vida... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Cuando tienes razón... Tienes razón... - admitió su derrota, el pocionista.

 **En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor.**

 **Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

\- Estuvo bien eso de poder moverse de nuevo... - rió Ron.

\- La libertad de movimientos es importante, sí... - afirmó Kingsley.

 **-Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione -dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos de eso - aseguró Sirius.

\- Y esperamos que vosotros aprendáis algo más... - añadió, serio, Lupin.

 **-Sí -dijo Ron-, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

\- Un poco desagradecido, ¿no? - lo regañó Susan.

\- Sí... Lo siento... Fui un idiota... - se disculpó el ojiazul.

\- No te preocupes... Estoy acostumbrada... - replicó la niña, dejando muy confuso al pelirrojo, que ahora no sabía si le había perdonado o no.

 **-Por aquí -dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts.**

\- ¿Algún plan para entrar en Gringotts sin ser detectado? - fingió interesarse Bill.

\- ¡HARRY NO VA A ROBAR EN GRINGOTTS! - bramaron sus tres tutores, haciendo temblar al mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

\- ¡Claro que no! - aseguró el niño.

 **Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos.**

\- Pero eso es tan sólo una leyenda, ¿verdad Billie? - preguntó Charlie, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

\- ¿Dragones? ¿No te parece un poco absurdo? - mintió a medias, el rompedor de maldiciones.

 **Si encontraban un dragón,un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...**

\- ¡Eh pequeñajo! - chistó el dragonista a Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el ojiverde, en susurros, para no interrumpir la lectura.

\- Si planeas entrar en Gringotts... - empezó Charlie.

\- ¿Tú también? - lo miró, decepcionado, el azabache.

\- Te acompañaré... - afirmó, el pelirrojo, muy decidido.

\- ¿Quieres liberar al dragón? - se interesó el pequeño buscador, tras pensarlo un rato.

\- Antes de matar a mi hermano... - asintió, furioso, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Yo te ayudo a liberar al dragón si tu prometes no matar a nuestro hermano mayor... - propuso el menor.

\- ¿Puedo torturarlo al menos? - suplicó Charlie.

\- Lo pensaré... - prometió, con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry.

 **-¿Oyes algo? -susurró Ron.**

 **Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

 **-¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

 **-No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

\- ¿Alas? - se interesó Terry.

\- ¡Vaya tontería! - intervino Ernie.

\- ¡Tú si que eres una tontería! - defendió Ron, a su mejor amigo.

\- Harry tenía razón, eran alas lo que se escuchaba... - reveló Hermione, mirando al Hufflepuff con una gélida mirada.

\- Pero... - interrumpió el tejón.

\- Aprende a escuchar todo antes de opinar... - lo silenció la leona, sin dejar que el estúpido chico la interrumpiese de nuevo.

 **Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto,había una pesada puerta de madera.**

\- Tenéis que cruzar... - entendió Cedric.

\- ¡No! No tienen que hacerlo... - negó el ojigris.

\- Pero lo harán... - aseguró Justin.

 **-¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? -preguntó Ron.**

 **-Es probable -contestó Harry-. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

\- ¿No hay nada que hacer? - interrumpió Sirius, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Es sólo una manera de hablar... - se justificó el niño.

\- No me preocupa tu manera de hablar... Tus discursos son increíbles... - replicó el animago.

\- Nos preocupa que te lances al peligro tan... - explicó Remus, deteniéndose para buscar la palabra adecuada.

\- Alegremente - intervino Severus.

\- Bueno... tampoco creo que sea eso... - negó Lupin; que sabía que su sobrino tenía alma de héroe, pero ni un pelo de tonto.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - aseguró, enfadado, el pequeño león.

 **Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo,pero no sucedió nada.**

\- ¿Decepcionado? - bufó Canuto.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo estaba sorprendido! - escupió con furia el ojiverde, harto del exceso de celo de su padrino.

\- Lo siento cachorro, me he pasado de la raya... - se disculpó, de inmediato, el ojigris.

\- Perdóname tu también, no debí hablarte así... - dijo Harry, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato de genio.

\- Tranquilo, me lo merecía... - lo consoló su padrino abrazándolo, y asegurándole así, que ninguna discusión podría alejarlos.

 **Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija,pero estaba cerrada con otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía,ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.**

\- ¿En serio? - se burló Severus.

\- ¡Se supone que tú eres la inteligente! - le recriminó Sirius.

\- Dadle algo de margen... Lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora... - la defendió Filius.

 **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Ron.**

 **-Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración -dijo Hermione.**

 **Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando...¿Brillando?**

 **-¡No son pájaros! -dijo de pronto Harry-. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas,mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar...**

\- ¡Muy bien Potter! ¡Estoy impresionado! - aplaudió, dando saltitos, el profesor de Encantamientos.

\- Gracias profesor... Su hechizo fue el más divertido... - confesó Harry.

\- A mi me gustó más el de la profesora Mc Gonagall - intervino Ron.

\- Gracias Weasley, un placer haberlo entretenido... - siseó, con ironía, la profesora.

\- Yo me quedo con el del profesor Snape... - reveló Hermione, sorprendiendo gratamente al ojinegro.

\- Es un honor tal privilegio... - agradeció el pocionista, levantándose para hacerle una reverencia.

 **Miró alrededor de la habitación,mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves.**

 **-Sí... mirad ahí.¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

\- ¡Error! - corrigió Severus.

\- ¿Por qué? Si... - protestó su sobrino.

\- Porque no tenéis que conseguir la llave... Tenéis que volver - explicó Remus.

\- ¡Correcto! - aplaudió el ojinegro.

 **-¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

\- ¿Demasiado complicado? - se burló Michael.

\- ¿Complicado? - preguntó Ron, haciendo como que lo pensaba, para después mirar a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa - No lo creo...

 **Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

 **-Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente,como la manija.**

\- Estos tres niños son más listos que el hambre... - afirmó Alastor, con cariño y orgullo.

\- Se puede decir más alto pero no más claro... - asintió Shacklebbot.

 **Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire,remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

\- Esas llaves todavía no saben que el mejor buscador está ahí... - rió el dragonista.

\- Gracias Charlie, pero no soy el mejor... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres! - gritaron su familia y amigos.

 **Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía.**

\- ¿Ves? - dijo el animago.

\- Se me da bien ver cosas... Pero no soy tan especial... - siguió en sus trece, el azabache.

\- Pues si lo eres... Además de humilde... - aseguró, con una tierna sonrisa, el director.

 **Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

\- ¡Buen trabajo Potter! - aplaudió, entusiasmado, Flitwick.

\- Gracias profesor... - agradeció, divertido, el ojiverde.

 **-¡Es ésa! -gritó a los otros-. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

\- ¡A por ella! - jaleó el ojigris.

\- ¿Te diviertes? - le preguntó, alzando una ceja, Remus.

\- Harry tiene razón, esta prueba es divertida... - afirmó el animago, haciendo que el castaño suspirara derrotado.

\- Sois tal para cual... - bufó Severus.

 **Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

\- Quiero que esto acabe pronto... - gimió Molly, abrazada a su marido.

\- Tranquila, cielo, ya falta poco... - la reconfortó Arthur.

 **-¡Tenemos que encerrarla! -gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada-. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

\- Serás un gran capitán Harry... - aseguró, muy convencido, Wood.

\- Gracias Oli... - le agradeció el pequeño buscador.

 **Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano.**

\- ¡Bravo cachorro! - aclamó, orgulloso, Sirius.

\- ¡Han pasado mi prueba! ¡Se merecen un extraordinario! - aplaudió el diminuto profesor de Encantamientos.

\- Reprime el entusiasmo Filius... No era un examen... - lo silenció Minerva.

 **Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta...Funcionaba.**

\- Una menos... - interrumpió Justin.

\- ¿Qué será lo próximo? - se preguntó Cedric.

\- A saber... - suspiró Penélope.

 **En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

\- La pobre no tuvo un buen día... - se compadeció Susan.

 **-¿Listos? -preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada.**

\- Eso no es bueno... - se estremeció Parvati.

 **Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra.**

\- ¡Mc Gonagall! - adivinó Theo.

\- Buena deducción... - lo felicitó Severus.

 **Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

 **-¿Ahora qué hacemos? -susurró Harry**

 **-Está claro, ¿no? -dijo Ron-. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

\- Muy perspicaz, señor Weasley... - rió Kingsley.

\- Mi hijo es un genio del ajedrez... - aseguró, muy orgulloso, Arthur.

 **Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

 **-¿Cómo? -dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

 **-Creo -contestó Ron- que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

\- Ronnie ha tomado el mando - anunció George.

 **Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

 **-¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

 **El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza.**

\- ¿Vais a ser piezas? - se asustó Daphne.

\- No quedó otro remedio... - le explicó Hermione.

 **Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

 **-Esto hay que pensarlo... -dijo-. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

\- ¡Silencio! La mente de nuestro hermanito está trabajando... - pidió Fred.

\- No molestéis al genio... - exigió George.

 **Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

 **-Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

\- Menos mal que no querías ofenderlos... - refunfuñó su madre.

\- No fue ofensivo... Fue sincero... - lo defendió Harry.

 **-No nos ofendemos -dijo rápidamente Harry-. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

 **-Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

 **-Yo seré un caballo.**

\- Lo que quiere decir que eres un guerrero... - aclaró Alastor.

\- Nobleza y corazón... No existe nada mejor...- asintió Dumbledore, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase por los halagos de ambos adultos.

 **Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

\- ¡Qué comience el juego! - rugió Seamus.

\- No es divertido... - lo regañó Parvati.

\- Ya lo sé... - asintió el irlandés, sonrojándose.

 **-Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez -dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero-. Sí... mirad.**

 **Un peón blanco se movió hacia comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

\- Mejor que no pensemos en eso... - propuso Minerva, espantada con la idea.

\- Hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades... - replicó el testarudo ojiverde.

 **-Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

 **La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

\- ¡ Aghgggh! - gritaron varios estudiantes asustados.

-Eso mismo teníamos ganas de hacer nosotros... - rió Ron, secundado por sus mejores amigos.

 **-Tuve que dejar que sucediera -dijo Ron, conmovido-. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

\- Sacrificios necesarios... - murmuró pensativo Alastor, girándose para interrogar a su discípulo - ¿Estás seguro de que sólo tienen once años?

\- Quizás deberíamos hacer algunas comprobaciones... - propuso, con una sonrisa, Kingsley.

 **Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas** **a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti bebé... - lo felicitó Bill.

\- ¡Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie...! - aclamaron los gemelos.

\- ¡Ronnie es brillante! - gritó, como si fuese una animadora, Fred.

\- ¡Ronnie es el mejor! - cantó, imitando los movimientos de su hermano, George.

 **-Ya casi estamos -murmuró de pronto-. Dejadme pensar... dejadme reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

 **-Sí... -murmuró Ron-. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

\- ¡NO! - gritaron al unísono su familia y sus amigos.

\- Era necesario... - replicó el pelirrojo.

 **-¡NO! -gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

 **-¡Esto es ajedrez! -dijo enfadado Ron-. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

\- Lo felicito señor Weasley, es el mejor estratega que he conocido... - aseguró Minerva, aplaudiendo al menor de los pelirrojos.

\- G-gracias p-profesora Mc Gonagall - agradeció tartamudeando Ron.

 **-Pero...**

 **-¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

\- El pelirrojo ha jugado duro... - bromeó Sirius, tratando de evitar otro ataque de culpa de su ahijado.

 **-Ron...**

 **-¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

\- Tú si sabes como convencer... - lo alabó Remus.

 **No había nada que hacer.**

\- Créeme que lo había... - discutió Severus.

 **-¿Listo? -preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido-. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

\- Un héroe hasta el final... - aprobó Moody.

\- ¡Ese no fue su final! - replicó furiosa Dora, preocupada por el hermano de sus amigos y el amigo de sus primos.

 **Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo.**

\- ¡Mi niñoooo! - sollozó Molly.

\- Estoy bien mamá... - la tranquilizó, abochornado, el pelirrojo.

 **Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un ía desmayado.**

\- Y ahí se acabó la aventura para mí.. - anunció Ron.

\- Fuiste muy valiente - lo felicitó Blaise, que se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

\- No fue para tanto... - se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, el ojiazul.

 **Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado.**

\- Una victoria horrible... - se estremeció, recordando los duros momentos, la leona.

\- La peor de mi vida... - asintió, pesaroso, el azabache.

Los adultos miraron a los niños preocupados, llevaban en sus hombros una carga demasiado pesada para sus menudos cuerpecitos.

 **Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

\- ¿Le toca a tu protección? - interrogó Remus al ojinegro.

\- No,la mía es la penúltima... - respondió el pocionista.

\- ¿Pero no faltaban sólo dos? - intervino, confuso, Sirius.

\- Se han olvidado de la de Dumby... - reveló el inteligente hombre lobo.

\- Correcto... - asintió el Slytherin.

 **-¿Y si él está...?**

\- ¿Estabas preocupada? - se sorprendió Ron.

\- ¡Pues claro idiota! - respondió, enfadada, la niña.

 **-Él estará bien -dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo-. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

\- ¿Tú también estabas preocupado? - volvió a sorprenderse, el pelirrojo.

\- Hermione... Esta vez me voy a posicionar de un lado... Y será del tuyo... Ron es idiota... - anunció el ojiverde, mirando mal a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó el ojiazul.

\- Si no quieres que tus mejores amigos piensen eso de ti... - le aconsejó Blaise.

\- Deja de preguntar lo obvio... - rodó los ojos Theo.

\- ¡Claro que estaban preocupados por ti! - siseó Draco.

\- Te quieren mucho, por si no te habías dado cuenta... - añadió Pansy.

 **-Tuvimos a Sprout** **en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick** **debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall** **transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell** **y el de Snape...**

\- Me preocupa el tuyo... - confesó el animago.

\- Ese estoy seguro que lo resolvió Granger, alias "tengo respuesta para todos" - lo tranquilizó Severus.

\- Gracias por su confianza... - le devolvió, agradecida y sorprendida, Hermione.

 **Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

 **-¿Todo bien? -susurró Harry.**

 **-Adelante.**

 **Harry empujó y abrió.**

 **Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica.**

\- ¿Un trol? - adivinó Charlie.

\- Así es... - asintió Harry.

\- ¿Otra vez lucharéis contra un trol? - bufó Neville.

\- Esta vez fue mucho más fácil... - lo calmó el ojiverde, con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Con ojos que lagrimeaban** **debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

\- Un obstáculo menos... - celebró Dean.

\- Y creerme, lo agradecimos mucho... - aseguró el azabache.

 **-Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste -susurró Harry,mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas-. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

\- Normal... Huelen peor que los calcetines de Fred y George juntos... - aseguró, burlón, el menor de los Weasley.

\- ¿Ah si? Ya verás cuando... - amenazó Fred.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra! - rugió, amenazante, Bill.

\- Pero... - protestó George.

\- ¿Queréis volver a ser nuestro blanco? - intervino Charlie.

\- ¡Está bieeeeeeenn! - accedieron rápidamente, los gemelos, que temían las venganzas de sus dos hermanos mayores, más que a nada en el mundo.

\- Creo que las cosas serán más fáciles para ti a partir de ahora... - susurro Arthur al oido de su esposa.

\- Eso parece... Creo que voy a aburrirme... - asintió, divertida, la pelirroja.

 **Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía...Pero no había nada terrorífico allí,**

 **Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

 **-Snape -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

\- ¿Ves? Harry también sabe que Hermione lo resolverá... - presumió el ojinegro.

\- Era mi única esperanza... - sonrió el niño.

 **Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

\- ¿Era necesario? - le reprocho Sirius al pocionista.

\- Recuerda que era una protección para la piedra y no un examen de primer año... - se defendió el Slytherin.

\- Sí, lo siento... - se disculpó, enseguida, el ojigris.

\- No hace falta... Entiendo y vivo tu angustia... - rechazó las disculpas el profesor de Pociones.

 **-¡Mira! -Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas.**

 **Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

\- ¿Es otro de tus dones? - interrogó, divertida, Alicia.

\- No, tan sólo es su curiosidad... - bromeó Angelina.

 **El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la , a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**

\- Es digno de ti... - sonrió Remus.

\- E igual de rebuscado... - añadió, ceñudo, Sirius.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú no serías capaz de resolverlo... - le tomó el pelo, el pocionista.

\- Tengo a Lunático... Y él es más listo que... que... - aseguró el ojigris, buscando una palabra que describiera lo increíble que era su lobito, pero no existía.

\- Eso ya lo sé... - sonrió el Slytherin, al ver que Lupin se había puesto más rojo que el emblema de Gryffindor.

 **Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**

 **Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**

 **Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**

 **Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**

\- Pura lógica... Me gusta... - aprobó Lunático.

\- A mi no... - negó el animago.

 **Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

\- A mi tampoco se me dan bien los acertijos... - admitió el ojiverde.

\- Pero tienes a Hermione... - lo consoló Canuto.

\- A esta señorita y a mi nos encanta resultaros tan útiles... - rodó los ojos, irónico, el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Eh! Que yo no dije nada... - protestó el azabache.

\- Traidor... - lo acusó su padrino.

\- Pero estoy de acuerdo con padrino... Porque no quiso ofenderos, solo resaltaba vuestra inteligencia... - añadió el niño, mirando al ojigris con gesto de suficiencia.

Severus no aguanto más y tras soltar una gran carcajada, se levantó y alzó a su sobrino para abrazarlo, orgulloso de su inteligencia y también de su astucia.

Todos en el Gran Comedor contemplaban la escena atónitos, se habían acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño del profesor de Pociones con Harry, pero jamás habrían esperado verlo así, tan alegre y humano.

 **-Muy bueno -dijo Hermione-. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

\- Cómo yo... - se apuntó Harry.

\- Yo te haría compañía cachorro.. - le prometió su padrino.

\- Entonces seria un encierro muy divertido... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro... - rió el animago.

 **-Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

 **-Por supuesto que no -dijo Hermione-. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

-Parece interesante... - murmuró Theo, poniéndose manos a la obra para resolver el acertijo.

 **-Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

 **-Dame un minuto.**

\- ¿Sólo un minuto? - preguntó Cedric.

\- No necesitará más... Es Hermione... - aseguró Daphne.

 **Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

 **-Lo tengo -dijo-. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

\- ¡Correcto! - aplaudió Severus.

\- Sólo había que pensar un poco... - se encogió de hombros la niña.

\- No todos podemos hacer eso... - replicó el buscador de los leones.

\- Tú no puedes incluirte... No después de todo lo que hemos leído... - intervino Daphne.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso - la apoyó Penélope.

 **Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

 **-Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros -dijo-. No hay más que un miraron.**

 **-¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

\- La de la derecha - intervino Theodore Nott, que ya había conseguido resolver el acertijo.

\- ¡Muy bien Theo! - aplaudió, entusiasmada, Hermione.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Esta ha sido la prueba más divertida... - anunció, con una gran sonrisa, el Slytherin.

\- Con esto murciélago ya puedes escoger a tu alumno y alumna favoritos... - murmuró, divertido, el ojigris.

\- Es un buen comienzo... Pero mi culebrilla será aún mejor que ellos... - replicó el pocionista.

\- Te lo prometo... - intervino, el ojiverde, que había escuchado todo.

\- Entonces también tendrás que ser el mejor en nuestras clases... - lo puso en un aprieto su padrino.

\- Contigo chucho no tendrá problema... Pero estás en problemas con Historia de la Magia... - rió el ojinegro, al ver la cara de angustia de su sobrino.

\- Lo sé... - asintió, el niño, sabiendo que se había metido en un buen lío.

\- Pues yo confío en mi pequeño... Y contará con mi apoyo... - lo rescató de las burlas, el hombre lobo.

\- Gracias, tío Moony - agradeció, conmovido, el menor.

 **Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

 **-Tú bebe de ésa -dijo Harry-. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería** **y enviad a Hedwig** **a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

\- Ese ha sido un comentario muy arrogante, ¿no crees, querido Severus? - se burló Dumbledore.

\- No hace falta que me lo restriegues... - siseó el ojinegro.

\- ¿De qué habla? - se interesó Harry.

\- Ya sabes... Harry Potter es arrogante como su padre... - respondió el Slytherin , con un tono de voz monótono e impersonal.

\- ¡Ah! Eso... - entendió el ojiverde, antes de girarse hacia el anciano con mirada y rostro serio - Director Dumbledore creí que habíamos acordado dejar el pasado atrás...

\- Le pido disculpas, señor Potter, no volverá a suceder... - se disculpó, ocultando su diversión, el peliblanco.

\- Eso espero... - le sermoneó el pequeño león.

 **-Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

 **-Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? -dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz-. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

\- Lo tuyo no es suerte, muchachito... Es valor... Y una gran cantidad de amor... - interrumpió el amante de los caramelos de limón.

\- G-gracias d-director... - agradeció el niño, sonrojado.

 **Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

\- Gracias por hacerlo... - agradeció Remus.

\- Sí, gracias... Me dio suerte... - confesó el azabache.

\- Y dale con la suerte... - rosmó Sirius.

\- Lo último que tú tienes es suerte... - negó Dean.

\- Estamos hablando de buena suerte, ¿no? - intervino Justin.

\- ¡Claro! Mala suerte tiene un montón... - aseguró Seamus.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - preguntó, incomodo, el ojiverde.

 **-¡Hermione!**

 **-Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

\- ¡Pues claro que lo es! - exclamaron, al mismo tiempo, Pansy y Padma.

\- Pero no lo sabe... - refunfuñó Draco.

 **-No soy tan bueno como tú -contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

\- ¡Eres igual de bueno! - discutió Ron.

 **-¡Yo! -exclamó Hermione-. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

\- Sabias palabras, jovencita... - la felicitó Alastor.

 **-Bebe primero -dijo Harry-. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

 **-Totalmente -dijo Hermione.**

 **Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

\- ¿Eso es normal? - se preocupó el ojigris.

\- Sí, eso indica que todo va bien... - lo tranquilizó el pocionista.

 **-No es veneno, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

\- ¿Desconfiabas de mi lógica? - fingió ofenderse la leona.

\- No es eso... - sonrió, con disculpa, Harry.

 **-No... pero parece hielo.**

 **-Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

 **-Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

 **-¡VETE!**

\- ¡Hazle caso a tu amigo! ¡El efecto no dura mucho! - la apuró Severus.

\- Lo siento... Es que estaba tan preocupada por Harry... - explicó la niña.

\- Te entendemos... - asintió, el hombre lobo, comprensivo.

 **Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

\- Llamas negras... Suena tan terrorífico... - se estremeció Hannah.

\- Con la poción del tío Sev no me pasó nada... - la tranquilizó el ojiverde, antes de que la niña retomase la lectura donde la había dejado.

 **-Allá voy -dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

\- ¡A por la última prueba! - jaleó Sirius, con falso entusiasmo.

\- ¿Pero no pasó todas ya? - se extrañó Percy.

\- Aún faltaba lo peor... - anunció Ron.

\- ¿Peor que la planta asfixiadora? - preguntó Michael.

\- ¿Que el ajedrez? - interrogó Neville.

\- Mucho peor... - asintió el pequeño buscador.

 **Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitació había alguien allí.**

 **Pero no era Snape.**

\- ¡Por fín! El momento en que descubriste que no era yo él que andaba tras la piedra... - celebró el pocionista.

\- Ojalá hubieras estado allí - susurró Harry.

\- Ojalá... - susurró en su oído, sorprendiéndolo, Severus.

 **Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

\- ¿Quién era entonces? - interrogó Angelina.

\- Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo... - supuso la tejona.

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron los más ansiosos.

\- Se ha terminado el capítulo... - anunció Hannah.

-o-

Tras las protestas de los curiosos alumnos, por dejarlos con la intriga hasta el día siguiente, el director pidió silencio ya que quería anunciar unos pequeños cambios más en Hogwarts.

\- El próximo curso queremos que sea diferentes para todos los alumnos, queremos que sean felices aquí, en su hogar... Por eso hemos decidido que Filch sea sustituido por los elfos domésticos que... - explicó el director.

Dumbledore no pudo seguir, porque pese al respeto que todos tenían al peliblanco, la alegría de perder de vista al insoportable conserje era mucho mayor, y los alumnos habían improvisado una celebración festiva y muy ruidosa.

Hizo falta más de veinte minutos, para que todos pudieran apaciguarse lo suficiente, y seguir escuchando los cambios ideados por el director.

\- Queda terminante prohibido cualquier tipo de maltrato, físico o verbal, a los elfos... Si alguien incumple esta regla será expulsado sin excepción... Y la cocina y el bienestar de los alumnos estará a cargo de la persona más capacitada que conozco... Molly Weasley... - volvió a su discurso, Dumbledore.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Lo harás muy bien querida! - la animó Arthur.

\- Tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien, Molly... - añadió, con una sonrisa cómplice, Minerva.

\- Es un honor que hayáis pensado en mí... - habló la señora Weasley, embargada por la emoción.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - se interesó el anciano.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la pelirroja, con ojos brillantes.

\- ¡Enhorabuena mamá! - la felicitaron Bill y Percy.

\- Estamos en problemas... - susurraron, al mismo tiempo, los gemelos y Ron.

\- ¿No te dan un poco de pena? - preguntó Bill, divertido, a Charlie.

\- Yo también estaré aquí... - le recordó el dragonista, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Upsss! Tú sólo recuerda siempre que esto hará muy feliz a mamá... - se burló el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Te odio... - siseó el ojiazul, haciendo que su hermano mayor se riese aún más.

Después de anunciar los cambios que se llevarían a cabo el curso siguiente, el director hizo una floritura con su varita, y las mesas estuvieron repletas de sabrosos alimentos.

La comida transcurrió con un único tema de conversación; la jubilación de Filch, todos querían saber donde estaba ahora el conserje, si sabría ya de su sustitución...

-o-

Después de comer, Los Guardianes celebraron su reunión diaria a las orillas del lago, apartados de oidos indiscretos.

\- ¿Qué te mostró el libro? - preguntó Harry a Hannah, en cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados.

\- Algo maravilloso... - suspiró la tejona.

\- ¿Podrías ser más especifica? - bufó, exasperada, Pansy.

\- ¡No le hables así! - le recriminó Neville.

\- Lo siento Hannah, estoy ansiosa por saber y... - se disculpó la Slytherin.

\- No te preocupes... Yo también he estado en tu lugar y sé lo que se siente... - le quito importancia la niña, antes de revelarles su experiencia - Escuché el final de la batalla...

\- ¿Qué pasó? - interrogó Cedric.

\- No lo sé... - negó la tejona.

\- ¿Ganamos? - preguntó Seamus.

\- Ganamos - asintió, sonriente, la niña.

\- ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! - exclamó, con júbilo, Blaise.

\- Mejor cuando lo logremos... - propuso, cauteloso, Theo.

\- Celebremos entonces que... - pensó en algo Ron.

\- Filch no está... Filch se fue... - canturrearon los gemelos, haciendo que todos se sumaran a la cancioncita.

\- Dumbledore es realmente listo... - sonrió Daphne.

\- ¿Lo dices por el castigo? - preguntó Theo.

\- Sí, nadie se arriesgaría a ser expulsado... - asintió la rubia.

\- No entiendo... ¿quién maltrataría a los elfos? - se sorprendió el ojiverde.

\- Muchos Slytherin... - reveló Draco, cabizbajo.

\- Y algunos Ravenclaw se burlarían de ellos... - adivinó Padma.

\- ¡No lo permitiremos! - exclamó, autoritario, el azabache.

\- Creo que el director se ha ocupado ya de eso... - sonrió, divertido, Blaise.

\- ¿Estás bien Dragón? - se interesó Harry, al ver que Draco se había quedado pensativo.

\- Sí... Pensaba en Dobby... - asintió el rubio.

\- ¿Quién es Dobby? - interrogó Ron.

\- Es uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión Malfoy... Pero Dobby no es como el resto de los elfos... Es diferente... Más listo... Y me cuida... - contó, con una sonrisa de cariño, el platinado.

\- Si, Dobby es el mejor elfo del mundo... Siempre dispuesto a ayudar... - asintió Pansy, que conocía al nombrado.

\- Y mi padre lo maltrata... - confesó, con voz temblorosa, el Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió el buscador de los leones.

\- Lo siento... - dijo Draco, antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó, confuso, Blaise.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Pansy.

\- ¡Draco! - lo llamó Daphne.

\- Dejadme a mi - pidió el ojiverde, antes de levantarse e ir tras su primo.

-o-

Mientras Los Guardianes estaban entretenidos en su reunión, los merodeadores y Severus fueron al bosque prohibido, en busca de un viejo amigo.

Entraron en el bosque, sin salirse del camino, y poco a poco se adentraron en la maraña de ramas y plantas demasiado crecidas, hasta que una alegre voz los hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Lunático! ¡Canuto! Que alegría siente mi corazón de poder contemplaros con salud y ... - los saludó emocionado, un apuesto centauro.

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Fire - sonrió Sirius, estrechando su mano.

\- ¿Cómo te va, viejo amigo? - preguntó el hombre lobo, saludando también al centauro.

\- Aburrido, desde que os fuisteis... - respondió, con tono infantil, Firenze.

\- Sentimos no haber venido a visitarte... - se disculpó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Siento que tú no hayas venido... Podría haberte hablado de la inocencia de las estrellas... - se lamentó el centauro, mirando a Lupin.

\- Ese es un error que jamás podré pagar... - admitió, cabizbajo, el castaño.

\- ¡No hay nada que debas pagar! - rugió el ojigris.

\- Canuto... - intentó replicar Lunático.

\- Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? - propuso, conciliador, el animago.

\- De acuerdo... - asintió, el hombre lobo, perdido en sus orbes plateados.

\- Severus Snape me visita de nuevo... Todo un honor... - cambió de tema el centauro.

\- El honor es mío... - se inclinó ante él, el pocionista, con una elegante reverencia, antes de darle la mano de manera afectuosa.

\- ¡Vaya! Sabía de los cambios en el castillo pero esto es sorprendente... Tu aura ha cambiado... - celebró, entusiasmado, Firenze.

\- ¿Qué sabes de los cambios en el castillo? - se interesó Sirius.

\- Sé que el bien ha ganado muchos aliados... Harry Potter está haciendo un gran trabajo... - reveló el centauro.

\- No te recordaba tan directo... - sonrió, admirado y sorprendido,

\- No puedo ser muy directo con Hagrid... Es noble y puro... Pero no sabe cuando callar... - confesó, divertido, Fire.

\- No puede evitarlo... - rió Canuto.

\- Lo sé... - asintió la atractiva criatura mágica.

\- Los tres queremos decirte algo... - habló Remus.

\- Os escucho, entonces... - los animó el centauro.

\- En realidad, queremos agradecerte... - especificó el ojigris.

\- Sabemos lo que hiciste por Harry... - empezó , antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Podría deciros que lo hice por James, nuestro viejo amigo Cornamenta... O podría haberlo hecho por el cachorro de Canuto y Lunático... Pero la realidad es que Harry es un gran chico, jamás había visto un corazón tan puro... Su vida no ha sido fácil... Pero no se ha corrompido... - aclaró Firenze, con un brillo de vida en sus zafiros.

\- Sí, ese es mi ahijado... Nuestro hijo... - sonrió, orgulloso, Sirius.

\- Seréis felices los cuatro... Muy felices... - aseguró su viejo amigo.

\- La otra vez dijiste algo... ¿Lo recuerdas? - interrogó, el profesor de Pociones, quién no había podido sacarse esa información de su cabeza.

\- Lo recuerdo - asintió el ojiazul.

\- ¿Ha cambiado eso? - preguntó, con tono esperanzado, el ojinegro.

\- No, y no lo hará... - negó, con tristeza, Fire.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? - interrumpió el animago.

\- Hay algo que hace tiempo quiero deciros... Pero lamentablemente no soy un Gryffindor y me ha faltado el valor... - confesó el Slytherin.

\- Tú eres valiente Severus... - replicó el castaño.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... Y puedes ser todo lo Gryffindor que quieras... - lo apoyó el ojigris.

\- Puede ser lo que quieras... Una serpiente, un león, un águila o un tejón... - enumeró sus opciones el ambarino.

\- O un murciélago... - añadió, malicioso, Black.

\- O un chucho pulgoso como tú... - le devolvió, con una sonrisa torcida, Snape.

\- Lo de ser hombre lobo no te lo recomiendo... - murmuró, cabizbajo, Lupin.

\- Todo irá mejor a partir de ahora, Remus... - prometió Severus, al ver la tristeza de su amigo.

\- ¡Claro que sí lobito! - aseguró Sirius.

\- ¡No me llames así! - gruñó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres mi lobito... - insistió Canuto.

\- ¡No soy tu lobito! - discutió el castaño.

\- ¡Claro que eres su lobito! - replicaron el pocionista y el centauro.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! - bufó Lunático, marchándose furioso.

\- ¡Moony! ¡Espera! - lo llamó el ojigris.

\- Un placer volver a verte Firenze... - se despidió el ojinegro.

\- Llamame Fire... Ahora eres un amigo... - le propuso el centauro.

\- Yo todavía no tengo un apodo... - sonrió, como disculpándose, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Pronto lo tendrás... - vaticinó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Te lo han dicho las estrellas? - bromeó el Slytherin.

\- Algo así... - sonrió Fire.

Severus se reunió de camino al castillo con los merodeadores, y decidió contarles todo lo que Firenze había dicho la noche que buscaban a Harry.

Fue duro saber que su niño era el elegido para salvar al mundo, pero decidieron que pasase lo que pasase no se separarían de él.

También decidieron no decirle nada al menor, al menos por ahora, no querían añadirle semejante carga a sus hombros, ya tenía más cargas de las que debía y está ya era pesada de por si.

Como se había vuelto habitual en ellos hicieron un juramento de lealtad y protección absoluta a su "hijo", y brindaron por su futuro y felicidad.

\- ¿Qué querías decir antes? - recordó Remus.

\- Es algo que no sé si la culebrilla deba saber... - empezó Severus.

\- ¿Cómo lo que nos dijo Firenze? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Algo así... Veréis... Quirrell no podría haber pasado la prueba del espejo de Oesed... - reveló el pocionista.

\- Pero la piedra... - interrumpió el animago.

\- Harry consiguió la piedra... Quirrell no pudo hacerlo... - especificó el ojinegro.

\- No entiendo... - negó, confuso, el ojigris.

\- Harry fue el instrumento para llegar a la piedra... - explicó el Slytherin.

\- ¿Crees que Voldemort lo esperaba? - se preocupó Lupin.

\- No lo sé... Prefiero pensar que no... - se encogió de hombros Snape.

\- Si mejor no pensemos que el idiota de Quirrel pudo haberlo guiado hasta allí... - asintió Sirius, sintiendo un escalofrío.

\- ¿Tú sabes por qué Harry pudo conseguir la piedra? Quirrel llegó primero... - se interesó Lunático.

\- Es la protección de Dumbledore... ¿Lo has olvidado? - sonrió, con diversión, el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Y qué intentaba protegerlo o matarlo? - masculló Canuto.

\- El viejo ha fallado en cuidar el bienestar de la culebrilla... Pero no dudes que daría su vida por él... - intentó mediar Severus.

\- Lo sé... Pero me cuesta perdonarle los años con los Dursley... - confesó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- No pienses que yo lo he hecho... Muchas veces tengo ganas de torturarlo... Pero entonces me acuerdo del cariño que le tiene al mocoso y... - explicó el ojinegro, con un suspiro.

\- Te entiendo... Yo también intento lidiar con las dos cosas... - lo entendió Remus.

-o-

Harry encontró a Draco oculto tras un árbol, se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó, en silencio, respetando los tiempos y espacio del rubio.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa Dragón... - lo consoló el ojiverde.

\- No lo entiendes Potty... - negó, afligido, el platinado.

\- Explícamelo, entonces... - replicó, testarudo, el azabache.

\- Dobby siempre me ayuda... Me cubre... Me protege de mi padre... Y mi padre lo castiga... Y yo no hago nada... - confesó, tras un suspiro derrotado, el Slytherin.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - preguntó, con interés, Harry.

\- Quiero ayudarlo - respondió, sin pensarlo, Draco.

\- Entonces... ¡Lo ayudaremos! - prometió el Gryffindor.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - interrogó, ilusionado, el rubio.

\- ¡Pues claro! - asintió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos? - se interesó el platinado.

\- Trazaremos un plan... Saldrá mal... Y tendremos que improvisar... - explicó, divertido, el azbache.

\- Suena bien... - asintió, con una carcajada, el Slytherin.

\- ¿Puedo contárselo a Charlie? - pidió permiso el buscador.

\- ¿A Charlie? ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Malfoy.

\- No sé... - se encogió de hombros, confuso, el Gryffindor.

\- Tienes que saberlo... - replicó Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es bueno... Me entiende... - enumeró Harry, sin saber muy bien por qué necesitaba contárselo al pelirrojo - Y nos ayudará con el plan "liberar a Dobby".

\- Está bien... Puedes contárselo... - accedió el platinado.

\- Volvamos con los demás... Seguro que las chicas están preocupadas... - sugirió el azabache.

\- Te echo una carrera... - desafió el rubio, antes de salir corriendo, de nuevo.

\- ¡Tramposo! - lo acusó el ojiverde, mientras corría tras él.

Al final los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se tiraron en plancha sobre el resto de los Guardianes, que estaban sentados sobre la hierba en la orilla de lago, iniciando una guerra de cosquillas y cabellos despeinados.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y jugando, hasta que sus estómagos anunciaron la hora de la cena y regresaron al castillo.

Se reunieron con los Weasley, Severus, los merodeadores y los aurores , y cenaron en amor y compañía.

-o-

Sirius ya había mandado las indicaciones oportunas a sus invitados de honor esa noche, y fue el primero en abandonar el Gran Comedor esa noche.

Remus se fue a su cuarto, poco después, citándose más tarde con su sobrino, que se fue a dar una vuela por el castillo con sus amigos.

Una hora más tarde había dejado a sus amigos en la torre de los leones e iba al cuarto de su tío, para descubrir que había preparado su divertido padrino, cuando tropezó con alguien.

\- Hola pequeñajo, te he estado buscando - lo saludó Charlie.

\- Ron me dijo que preguntaste por mi por la tarde, pero no te ví en la cena - explicó el ojiverde.

\- Estaba ayudando a Hagrid... ¿Y tú dónde estabas? - interrogó, muy interesado, el pelirrojo, ya que sabía que no había estado ni con sus tutores ni con sus amigos.

\- Haciendo algo con Dragón - contestó Harry.

\- ¿Por qué lo llamas así? - preguntó, de manera inquisitoria, el ojiazul.

\- No te entiendo... Es su nombre... Draco... Dragón... - divagó, confuso, el azabache.

\- Todos lo llaman Draco... ¿Por qué tienes tú que llamarlo Dragón? - siguió, con su interrogatorio, el dragonista.

\- Porque desde que te conozco me han empezado a gustar los dragones... - se encogió de hombros el pequeño buscador..

\- ¿Te gusta Malfoy? - se atragantó Charlie.

\- Es mi amigo... Y mi primo... Y me gusta que lo sea... ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? - respondió, con franqueza, el leoncito.

\- Supongo que sí... - asintió el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¿Estás bien? Actúas un poco raro... No pareces tú... - se preocupó el ojiverde.

\- Lo siento... ¿Te he hecho pasar un mal rato verdad? - se disculpó, arrepentido, el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes... ¿Y tú? ¿Te pasa algo? - volvió a preguntar el menor.

\- Todo va bien pequeñajo, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte... - lo tranquilizó el ojiazul, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

\- En realidad si... Necesito ayuda con... - replicó, en voz baja, Harry.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - se interesó Charlie.

\- Liberar a un elfo... - respondió, con cierto temor, el azabache.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo! - aceptó, de inmediato, el profesor.

\- ¡Gracias Charlie! ¡Eres el mejor! - le agradeció el niño, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Me encanta ayudarte! Y más si es para ayudar a una criatura mágica... - sonrió el pelirrojo, alzando al menor en sus brazos.

\- Por eso serás el mejor profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... - aseguró el ojiverde, abrazado a su cuello.

\- ¿Y a qué elfo debemos liberar? - interrogó el ojiazul, bajando a su pequeñajo.

\- A Dobby... El elfo de Dragón... - reveló el azabache.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Charlie.

\- Me ha contado que su padre lo trata fatal... - confesó Harry.

\- ¿Eso era lo que hacías con Draco? ¿Planear la liberación de su elfo? - preguntó el dragonista, con una gran sonrisa y liberado de una tonelada de peso en su corazón.

\- Si... ¿Lo preguntas por algo? - se extrañó el pequeño león.

\- No, por nada... Os ayudaré... - prometió el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Vale, hablamos mañana... Ahora tengo que ir a buscar al tío Moony... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Buenas noches, pequeñajo... - se despidió, con un beso en la mejilla, Charlie.

\- Buenas noches, profe... - le sonrió el azabache, antes de salir corriendo.

-o-

Harry caminó, feliz y despreocupado, hasta el cuarto de su tío, y golpeó antes de abrir la puerta y asomar su cabeza despeinada y sonriente.

\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó, ansioso, el ojiverde.

\- Claro, te estaba esperando... - sonrió Lunático.

El hombre lobo y el pequeño león fueron a la Torre de Astronomía, dónde Sirius los había citado, por medio de una solemne y divertida invitación.

El animago los esperaba allí, con una sala de cine muggle improvisada, había de todo: palomitas, chocolate, galletas, snacks, gominolas, refrescos...

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó, curioso, el niño.

\- Esto es una reunión familiar... Y veremos una película... - anunció el ojigris, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

\- ¿Una reunión familiar? - preguntó el castaño, arqueando sus cejas de manera inquisitoria.

\- Sí... Tú... Yo... Y nuestro cachorro... - asintió Sirius, sin poder apartar la mirada de su lobito, que también lo miraba profundamente con ojos brillantes.

\- Suena muy bien... - sonrió, sonrojándose, el ambarino.

\- Los elfos me han ayudado con algunas cosas... - admitió Canuto.

\- Querrás decir que han hecho todo el trabajo... - se burló Lupin, que estaba de un excelente humor.

\- Todo no, yo me encargué de escoger la película... - replicó, fingiendo estar ofendido, Black.

\- Parece muy emocionante, padrino... - intervino el ojiverde, que había estado mirando muy atento, el intercambio de miradas entre los merodeadores.

\- Sí, parece que no has perdido el mal gusto... - le tomó el pelo, Remus, mientras fingía mirar la sinopsis de la película.

\- Mi gusto ha sido siempre el mismo... Y es impecable... - respondió, sin vueltas, el ojigris.

\- ¿La vemos? - preguntó el niño, que se aburría, al desconocer el lenguaje íntimo y secreto de los merodeadores.

\- Sí... Mejor veamos la película... - asintió, Lunático, mirando a su chucho con advertencia, al ver que quería seguir con el tema.

Los tres se sentaron en un cómodo sillón, y Sirius llenó unas copas de vino, para él y Remus, y una de coca-cola para el azabache, e hizo un brindis, antes de darle al play.

\- Por la familia - brindó, el animago, alzando su copa.

\- Por la familia - brindaron, el hombre lobo y el azabache, chocando sus copas con la de Canuto.

\- ¿Estás bien cachorro? - preguntó el ojigris, al ver una sombra de preocupación en las esmeraldas de su ahijado.

\- No estoy seguro... - respondió, inseguro, Harry.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - se preocupó, de inmediato, el castaño.

\- Siento un vacío... - intentó explicar el menor.

\- Yo siento algo parecido... - lo entendió el hombre lobo.

\- Pensé que era el único... - suspiró Sirius.

\- Creo que puedo resolverlo... - dijo Lupin, que creía saber el motivo de ese misterioso vacío, que habían sentido desde el brindis.

\- ¿Si? - dudó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Eso creo... Dadme unos minutos - pidió el de ojos ámbar.

Remus volvió acompañado de alguien, y padrino y ahijado, entendieron, al instante, el motivo de su vacío.

\- Ahora si podemos empezar... Ya estamos todos... - anunció el castaño.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó Severus, con confusión.

\- Bueno... - dudó el ojigris, que se sentía fatal por haberse olvidado de él.

\- Padrino ha preparado una sesión de cine familiar... - explicó el pequeño buscador, agarrándolo de la mano para enseñarle todo.

\- Ya veo... - asintió el pocionista, entendiendo lo que había pasado, y viendo miradas avergonzadas por parte de los otros adultos.

\- ¿Te gustan las palomitas? - rompió, Harry, la tensión que se había creado.

\- ¡Muchísimo! - aseguró el ojinegro, fingiendo estar entusiasmado, para hacer feliz a su culebrilla.

\- ¡Genial! - celebró el niño, arrastrando a los tres al sillón.

Y ahora sí, uno vez todos reunidos, pudieron disfrutar del tan ansiado momento familiar, dónde no faltaron las bromas y los piques, pero donde reinó el amor y el buen humor toda la noche.

Harry empezaba a pensar que tal vez había muerto en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y ahora estaba en el cielo, donde había encontrado una felicidad que jamás pensó que pudiera existir.

-o-

Tras dejar al ojiverde en su cuarto, los merodeadores y Severus caminaron de vuelta sus cuartos, todos querían hablar pero ninguno sabía como empezar.

\- Lo sentimos... - fue el primero en hablar, Remus.

\- No tenéis por qué... - le quitó importancia el pocionista.

\- No lo hicimos con mala intención... - aseguró el animago,

\- Teníais derecho a no invitarme... Pero os agradezco que hayáis venido a buscarme... - replicó, compresivo, Snape.

\- Lo hicimos antes de hacer nada, y fue porque nos dimos cuenta de que te echábamos de menos... - se apresuró a aclarar el ojigris, aliviado de que el Slytherin no se hubiese molestado.

\- En realidad, saber qué me echasteis de menos, me alegra más que haber sido invitado desde el principio... - confesó, con una tímida sonrisa, el ojinegro.

\- Pues a mi me alegra saber que al menos nuestro error sirvió para que todos nos diéramos cuenta que somos una familia... - aseguró el hombre lobo, feliz de que su reciente amistad no se hubiese estropeado por ese pequeño descuido.

\- Y que no puede faltar ninguno - añadió Sirius.

\- ¡Alegrémonos entonces! Hemos aprendido una valiosa lección... - rió despreocupado Severus, contagiando a los otros dos.

-o-

 _Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo..._

 _GRACIAS_

-o-


	42. El hombre con dos caras Parte 1

**EL HOMBRE CON DOS CARAS Parte 1**

-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenecerá por toda la existencia a J.K Rowling, el resto me pertenece, nos pertenece...**_

-o-

 _Se me está haciendo más complicado de lo que pensaba llegar al final..._

 _Estado de la escritora: *Meláncolica_ _*_

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, se vistió y bajó a la sala común, esperando a que sus amigos se despertasen, para bajar todos juntos a desayunar.

No llevaba mucho rato solo, cuando alguien bajó las escaleras.

\- ¡Buenos días canijo! - lo saludó, revolviéndole el cabello, un pelilargo pelirrojo.

\- ¡Buenos días Bill! - le devolvió el saludo, el ojiverde.

\- Has madrugado mucho... ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó, suspicaz, el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Sí, sólo estoy un poco nervioso... - reveló el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué? - se interesó Bill.

\- Hoy leeremos el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? - confesó, preocupado, el leoncito.

\- No es algo fácil de olvidar... Pero tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar... - respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, pero me preocupa como se lo tomará el resto... Voldemort estuvo aquí todo el curso... - apuntó el pequeño buscador.

\- Van a rodar cabezas... - asintió, entendiendo su preocupación, el pelilargo.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa... Nadie tiene la culpa, en realidad... - aseguró, convencido, Harry.

\- Hablaré con mi padre, y entre los dos trataremos de calmar las aguas antes del maremoto... - planeó el de ojos marrones.

\- Creo que no te entiendo... - confesó, confuso, el ojiverde.

\- Hablaremos con los adultos antes de leer... - explicó Bill.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es una gran idea! - asintió, aliviado, el niño.

\- ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a llenar nuestras barriguitas? - propuso el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¡Esa es otra gran idea! - celebró, el azabache, que se encontraba realmente hambriento.

Desayunaron copiosamente, mientras el pelirrojo le contaba a Harry sus aventuras y desventuras en Egipto.

El Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco, y también la mesa de los leones, ahora abarrotada siempre por gente de todas las casas.

Antes de empezar a leer, Bill habló con su padre, y éste entendiendo la situación, decidió intervenir para evitar futuras recriminaciones y culpas innecesarias.

Aprovechó también, para advertirle a su hermano Charlie, que su pequeñajo necesitaría de su apoyo, y mucho, en este capítulo.

Una vez las mesas estuvieron vacias, Dumbledore se levantó, y todos lo imitaron, para que el director hiciese el acondicionamiento de la sala.

\- ¿Puedo leer? - preguntó Harry al peliblanco, cuando éste terminó su hechizo, sorprendiendo a todos.

No hizo falta que Albus respondiese, el libro se apareció, de repente, en el regazo del ojiverde, que lo acarició con inmenso cariño.

\- Creo que tiene su respuesta... - sonrió el director.

Pero el pequeño león no lo escuchó, no pudo hacerlo porque se encontraba muy lejos del Gran Comedor en ese momento...

Harry se encontró de repente en un pasillo de paredes blancas, había una puerta ante él, de la que salían gritos de dolor.

Miró a derecha e izquierda, no había nadie a la vista, tendría que abrir esa puerta y caminar hacia los gritos.

Estiró su mano hasta el picaporte, para abrir la puerta, pero su mano lo traspasó. Probó a cruzar su mano por la madera y ésta desapareció de su vista.

Decidió adentrarse en la habitación y descubrir que estaba pasando, no era la opción que más le complacía, pero nunca había huido del dolor y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, los gemidos de dolor, que había escuchado hacía unos momentos, provenían de una pelirroja acostada en una cama.

A su izquierda, agarrando la mano, había un hombre exactamente igual a él... Sus padres estaban ante él, vivos... Y parecía que él, estaba viniendo al mundo...

Harry tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, al sentir que sus piernas le fallaban, mientras su padre le secaba la cara a su madre... Se notaba el amor que había entre ellos...

\- Vamos mi amor... Ya falta poco... - alentó su padre a su madre.

\- ¡Harry James Potter esta no es manera de tratar a tu madre! - gritó, en medio de una contracción, Lily.

\- No te preocupes Lils, lo enseñaré a tratar una dama... - prometió James.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! - aulló, como respuesta, la bruja.

\- Ya casi está... Un último empujón... - intervino un medimago, con voz amable.

\- Vamos, mi amor, un último esfuerzo... - le pidió, con suavidad, su esposo.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! - chilló su madre, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Bienvenido pequeño! - anunció el medimago, alzando al recién nacido, que por fin había salido.

\- ¡Es Harry! ¡Mi hijo! Nuestro niño... - rugió, jubiloso y tembloroso, James.

\- Es hermoso... - sollozó, emocionada, Lily.

\- Se parece a ti... - sonrió, el ojiavellana, besando a su mujer.

\- Es idéntico a ti.. Y sé que te encanta... - rió, complacida, la bruja.

\- ¡Dios mio! Tiene tus ojos... - se maravilló el de gafas, en cuanto el bultito abrió sus ojos y los miró.

\- Y espero que también herede mi sentido común... - deseó Lily, mirándolo maravillada.

\- Será mi pequeño merodeador... - babeó Cornamenta.

\- ¡De eso nada! - replicó la pelirroja.

\- Está bien... Será lo que quiera ser... - accedió el aprendiz de auror.

\- Eso me parece una gran idea... - aprobó la bruja.

Los medimagos salieron de la sala, dándoles intimidad a los nuevos padres, y se dirigieron a la salita donde los esperaban ansiosos los familiares.

La feliz pareja se quedó adorando y mimando al nuevo miembro de la familia, ajenos a toda realidad más allá de su bebé o ellos mismos.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejando ver a unos Sirius y Remus mucho más jovenes y felices.

\- ¡Mi cachorro está aquí! - exclamó, emocionado,

\- ¡Shhh! No grites... - lo riñó, con una sonrisa de felicidad,

\- ¡Perdón! - se disculpó el animago, acercándose ansioso a conocer a su ahijado.

\- Os presento a Harry James Potter Evans... - anunció Cornamenta, mostrándoles a su hijo.

\- ¡Oh! Es adorable... - babeó el castaño.

\- Es muy pequeño... - susurró el ojigris, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - se ofendió el ojiavellana.

\- No es una critica... Me gusta... - sonrió, Canuto, besando la frente de su cachorro.

\- Parece que tú también le gustas a él... - rió James, al ver como su hijo, agarraba un mechón de pelo de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo? - preguntó, esperanzado, Black.

\- ¡Claro! Es tu ahijado... - asintió Cornamenta, pasándole con cuidado al bebé.

\- ¿Qué tal estás Lily? - se interesó Remus, al darse cuenta de que su amiga había permanecido muy callada.

\- Feliz... Muy feliz... - sonrió la pelirroja, en estado de éxtasis puro.

\- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida... Todo la gente que amo está aquí... - declaró, lloroso, su marido.

\- Tu papi es un tonto sentimental... Pero lo queremos igual... - se burló el animago.

\- ¿Me lo dejas? - pidió Lunático.

\- Claro, los dos debemos practicar, ¿no? - le guiñó un ojo Canuto, de manera traviesa, antes de depositar al niño en sus brazos.

\- Tu padrino es un bocazas... - murmuró el hombre lobo, bajando la voz para añadir al oido de su sobrino - Pero lo quiero igual...

\- En realidad, tu tío Moony me adora, pequeñín... - replicó un bravucón Sirius, besando la frente del bebe y susurrándole muy bajito - Y yo a él...

\- He visto a Frank en la entrada... Parece que el pequeño Neville ha elegido el mismo día que Harry para nacer... - cambió de tema, Lupin.

\- Alice debe estar feliz... - adivinó Lily.

\- Frank estaba... diferente... Menos torpe... - recordó Sirius.

\- Estaba eufórico - sonrió Remus.

\- Iré a felicitarlo luego... - afirmó James, entendiendo a su amigo, y recién estrenado, padre león.

\- Te acompañamos... - se apuntaron sus amigos.

\- Dadle un beso a Neville y decidle que su amiguito Harry está deseando conocerlo... - intervino la pelirroja, en su permanente estado de felicidad.

Una enfermera entró y se llevó al bebé, para realizarle unos estudios de rutina, y los merodeadores aprovecharon para visitar a sus amigos.  
Harry decidió salir tras ellos, quería conocer a los padres de su amigo.

Preguntaron a una enfermera cuál era la habitación, y fueron a conocer al otro niño león.

Encontraron a Frank antes de llegar, y éste los condujo entusiasmado hasta la habitación de su mujer y su hijo.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Alice! - la felicitaron los merodeadores.

\- Gracias... ¿Ha nacido Harry? - se interesó la leona.

\- Si, soy padre... - asintió, con evidente orgullo, James.

\- Yo también... Os presento a Neville... - anunció Frank, cogiendo el bebé, de los brazos de su mujer.

\- Hola Nev... - saludó el hombre lobo.

\- Hola bebé... Mi cachorro está deseando jugar contigo... - dijo Sirius, agarrando la manita del bebé.

\- Ojalá se hagan amigos... - deseó Potter.

\- Irán juntos a Hogwarts por primera vez... - le recordó Frank.

\- Se apoyaran... Y así no se sentirán tan solos... - sonrió, contenta, Alice.

\- Creo que aún falta mucho para eso... - los detuvo en sus planes, con una sonrisa, Lupin.

\- Empezaremos por que se conozcan... El resto vendrá solo... - aseguró Cornamenta.

\- ¡Parece que James Potter ha madurado! - exclamó la leona, mucho menos tímida, de lo que los merodeadores la recordaban.

\- Ahora soy padre... - se encogió de hombros, el ojiavellana.

\- Y yo padrino... - se apuntó el animago.

\- Tranquilo, Sirius, nadie espera que tú madures... - afirmó, fingiendo seriedad, el papá de Nev.

\- Pues yo aún creo en los milagros... - replicó Lunático, que confiaba ciegamente en su chucho.

-o-

Harry no pudo escuchar el final de la conversación de los merodeadores y los padres de su amigo, porque una energía extraña lo trasladó a otra habitación.

Una enfermera le realizaba diversos hechizos de diagnósticos, parecía algo rutinario, y todo debió de ser del agrado de la mujer, porque bajó su varita y salió de la habitación, dejando al niño en una cunita.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un cuerpo cubierto por una capa se aproximó con celeridad a la cunita, se quedó quieto mirando al bebé, que dormía pacíficamente.

El intruso se quitó la capa, y Harry descubrió que era su tío Sev, le sorprendió mucho verlo allí, colándose para verlo.

\- Eres la copia de tu padre... - siseó el ojinegro.

El bebé se despertó y abrió los ojos, dos orbes esmeraldas impactaron en los ónices del pocionista, haciendo que éste diese un salto hacia atrás.

\- Tus ojos... - susurró, acercándose de nuevo muy despacio, e inclinándose para verlos más de cerca.

Su versión bebé alzó sus manitas y agarró la nariz de Snape, que se quedó quieto, mirándolo horrorizado.

Poco a poco su gesto de terror se fue suavizando, hasta convertirse en una tierna sonrisa.

\- Debería odiarte... Pero no puedo... Eres tan tierno... - murmuró, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Harry, sintió de nuevo esa extraña energía, y volvió al Gran Comedor, sabiendo que tenía mucho en lo que pensar... No sólo había descubierto que su tío Sev lo había visitado el mismo día de su nacimiento, también había notado algo diferente en la relación de su padrino y el hombre lobo.

Interactuaban de una manera parecida a sus padres, y millones de pequeños detalles asaltaron su mente, miradas profundas, comentarios misteriosos, esos hilos que había visto entrelazando sus magias...

Y la venda cayó de sus ojos, en esa habitación de hospital no había solo cuatro amigos... Había dos parejas...

\- ¿Todo bien, cachorro? - preguntó Sirius, al ver que Harry tardaba en empezar a leer.

\- Sí, tan sólo me quedé pensando en algo... - se disculpó, con una sonrisa, el azabache.

\- ¿Listo, señor Potter? - preguntó el director.

\- Listo - asintió, tomando aire, el ojiverde.

-o-

 **Era Quirrell.** \- leyó Harry, deteniéndose adrede.

\- ¿QUÉ? - se escuchó, una y otra vez, a lo largo y ancho, del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿El inútil de Quirrel quería robar la piedra? - se sorprendió Cedric.

\- Pues si... - asintió Hermione.

\- ¿Y para qué la quería? - preguntó, curioso, Michael.

\- Para entregársela a alguien... - reveló, misterioso, el ojiverde.

\- Nos hacemos una idea de quién era ese alguien... - bufó Draco.

 **-¡Usted! -exclamó Harry.**

\- Parece que no fuimos los únicos sorprendidos - bromeó Blaise.

\- Os aseguro que yo me llevé una buena sorpresa... - sonrió el azabache.

 **Quirrell** **sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

\- ¿Entonces lo fingía? - se sorprendió Michael.

\- Fingía todo... Menos lo de ser estúpido... - refunfuñó Ron.

 **-Yo -dijo con calma- me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí,Potter.**

\- ¿Era una trampa? - exclamó, atónito, Percy.

\- No lo sé... Supongo que de alguna manera me esperaba... - se encogió de hombros el azabache.

 **-Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

\- Gracias por pensar en mí en los malos momentos... - agradeció, sarcástico, Severus.

\- De nada... - replicó, descarado, el ojiverde.

 **-¿Severus? -Quirrell** **rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda-. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme.**

\- ¡Sólo yo puedo llamarte murciélago! - exclamó, indignado, Sirius.

\- ¿Celos? - preguntó, con sus labios en una línea recta, Remus.

\- ¡No seas absurdo! - replicó el pocionista.

\- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo... - agradeció el ojigris, mirando ofendido al castaño.

 **Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo** **p-profesor Quirrell?**

\- ¿También fingía eso? - preguntó Justin.

\- También... Pero tampoco importa mucho... - asintió, despreocupado, el pequeño buscador.

 **Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

 **-¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

\- Lo siento, tío Sev - se disculpó, una vez más, el niño.

\- Me he acostumbrado a escucharlo... - suspiró el ojinegro.

\- No lo escucharás nunca más cuando salgamos de aquí... - prometió el azabache.

\- Acepto esa promesa pero añado una cláusula... - replicó el ojinegro.

\- ¿Cuál? - se interesó Harry.

\- Yo no volveré a escucharlo... Y tú... No volverás a pensarlo... - propuso el Slytherin.

\- Me parece justo... - aceptó su sobrino.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo... - lo felicitó el ojigris, antes de añadir - Tú puedes ocuparte de las negociaciones en nuestra paternidad compartida...

 **-No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger,accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba.**

\- Y entonces ese traidor habría muerto un poco antes... - siseó Severus.

 **Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio,tratando de salvarte.**

\- Por suerte uno de nosotros pudo protegerte... - suspiró el animago.

\- Eso es lo bueno de ser tres... - rió, tratando de levantar el ánimo de sus amigos, el pocionista.

\- No estáis solos... - intervino Molly.

\- Lo sabemos - le sonrió Lunático.

 **-¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

\- Me da la impresión a mí... ¿o pareces sorprendido? - se burló el profesor de Pociones.

\- Buenoooooo... - titubeó el azabache, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

 **-Por supuesto -dijo fríamente Quirrell-. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez.**

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba? - bufó Severus.

\- Que no te interpusieras... - adivinó Lupin.

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó, con actitud infantil, el ojinegro.

 **Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando.**

\- Otro que también te protegía... - comentó, sin malicia, Terry.

\- El señor Potter es escurridizo en lo que se refiere a mantenerse a salvo... - explicó, con una media sonrisa, Dumbledore.

 **Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular...**

\- Te debemos unas disculpas, Severus... - interrumpió Minerva.

\- Había motivos más que suficientes para que pensarais mal de mí... - le quitó importancia el pocionista.

 **Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

\- ¿Estás seguro Q-Quirrell? - lo imitó Seamus.

\- Harry está aquí y... - afirmó Dean, con solemnidad.

\- ¡Y tú no! - terminó Neville, con una carcajada.

\- Ese estúpido se equivocaba en muchas cosas... - se burló Penélope.

 **Quirrell** **chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

\- ¡NOOOOO! - gritaron, asustados, Los Guardianes.

\- ¡Tránquilos! Estoy aquí... ¿Recordáis? - los tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Vaya consuelo! - bufó Draco.

 **-Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote** **por el colegio,como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

\- Y yo ni siquiera sabía que lo había descubierto... - aclaró Harry, con inocencia.

\- A menudo, la terquedad, nos impide ver lo que tenemos frente a nosotros... - le sonrió el director, mirándolo con ternura.

 **-¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

 **-Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí,**

\- Porque es más listo que tú... - aseguró Remus.

\- Tampoco hace falta mucho para eso... - rió el ojinegro.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo pasar las pruebas... - se extrañó Hannah.

\- Digamos que tuvo ayuda... - rosmó Hermione.

 **fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte,**

\- Ese tema los resolvistéis vosotros solitos - aclaró, con una sonrisa orgullosa, el pocionista.

\- Pero tú impediste que entrara... - replicó el ojiverde.

\- Sólo lo retrasé... - discutió, con terquedad, el Slytherin.

 **sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

\- Parece que los dos eráis sus objetivos... - afirmó, sintiendo un escalofrío, Sirius.

\- Tiene suerte de estar muerto... - gruñó Remus.

\- Quizás podamos resucitarlo para torturarlo un poco... - sugirió el animago.

\- Preferiría que no - intervino Harry, mirando con decepción a su padrino.

\- De acuerdo, cachorro... Tus deseos son órdenes... - aceptó, arrepentido, el ojigris.

 **Hizo una pausa:**

 **-Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

\- ¿Tú esperando tranquilo? - lo interrumpió Hagrid.

\- Se nota que no te conoce... - rió Ron.

\- ¡Qué graciosos! - replicó el azabache, antes de volver a leer.

 **De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

\- ¡Genial! Ya sabes cómo funciona... - se alegró Pansy.

\- Y seguro que él no... - adivinó Daphne.

\- No, no sabía cómo funcionaba... - asintió, sonriente, el ojiverde.

 **-Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra -murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos** **alrededor del marco-. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver,yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

\- Eso se creía él... - murmuró Hermione.

\- Pero se equivocó... - añadió Ron.

\- Por suerte para mí... - asintió, el pequeño buscador, sonriente.

 **Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell** **siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

\- ¡Es una excelente táctica! - lo felicitó Alastor.

\- No sé de tácticas... Sólo improviso... - se encogió de hombros, con humildad, el azabache.

 **-Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... -dijo de golpe.**

\- No es hora de confesarse... - se burló Tonks.

\- ¡No me estaba confesando! ¡Lo estaba entreteniendo! - protestó el pequeño león.

 **-Sí -dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior-. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme...Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

\- Eso no le sirvió de mucho... - apuntó Charlie.

\- En realidad "eso" fue su final... - asintió Harry.

 **Quirrell** **salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

\- Eso es porque es muy feo... - interrumpió Alicia.

\- Creo que tenía más motivos... - afirmó, con una sonrisa divertida, el ojiverde.

\- Aparte de ese, claro... - aclaró Angelina.

\- Sí, aparte de ese... - asintió, riendo, el niño.

 **-Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

\- Alguien debería haberle explicado que los espejos no hablan... - se burló Blaise.

\- Menos el de Blancanieves... - apuntó Dean.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Seamus.

\- Es un cuento infantil muggle... - los cortó Hermione, que estaba deseando que acabase el capítulo - No es importante ahora...

\- Entonces nos lo explicas después - la ayudó, Daphne, al ver el apuro de la castaña.

\- Me parece bien - asintió, con una sonrisa agradecida, la leona.

 **Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron.**

\- Las sogas mágicas no se aflojan... - le explicó Remus.

\- Es que estoy acostumbrado a las muggles... - respondió, sin darse cuenta, el niño.

\- ¡Los mataré! - rugió Sirius.

\- ¡Era una broma! - se apresuró a explicar, el ojiverde.

\- No te creo... - negó Severus.

\- Ni nosotros - se sumaron los merodeadores.

\- ¿No confiáis en mí? - preguntó, manipulador, el azabache.

\- Sí, pero te conocemos demasiado bien... - rodó los ojos el ojinegro.

\- Ahora ya no sé si eso es bueno... - replicó, con el ceño fruncido, Harry, lo que hizo reír a "sus padres".

 **Tenía que evitar que Quirrell** **centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

\- Eres brillante, pequeño... - aplaudió Moody.

\- Es increíble que tu cabeza pudiera funcionar así de bien en esas circunstancias... - lo felicitó Kingsley.

\- Creo que se llama supervivencia... - se encogió de hombros, el azabache.

\- ¡Y a Harry eso se le da muy bien! - aseguró, con entusiasmo, Ron.

 **-Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

\- Ahora ya sabes que las apariencias engañan... - lo interrumpió el director.

\- Sí, he aprendido la lección... - asintió el niño.

\- Todos lo hemos hecho... - replicó el pocionista, guiñándole un ojo a su culebrilla.

 **-Oh, sí-dijo Quirrell, con aire casual- claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

\- Nunca le desee la muerte a tu padre... Y mucho menos a tí... - aseguró Severus, al niño, que lo abrazó para calmarlo.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Eres una buena persona... Y jamás le desearías la muerte a alguien... - exclamó, con firmeza, el hombre lobo.

\- Ni nosotros te la deseamos nunca a ti - aclaró el animago.

\- Lo sé... Eráis idiotas, no malos... - asintió el ojinegro, todavía abrazado a Harry.

 **-Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

\- Claro... Siempre el malo soy yo... - se quejó, de manera cómica, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Te gusta que piensen eso... - lo retó con la mirada su sobrino.

\- Porque soy temible, ¿recuerdas? - replicó, guiñándole un ojo, el Slytherin.

\- ¡Oh si! Se me olvida muy a menudo... - respondió, con una carcajada, Harry.

 **Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

\- ¿Tenía miedo de Snape? - interrogó Lee.

\- No, del que lo amenazaba... - aclaró el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Y quién era? - se interesó Seamus.

\- Callaros, y todos podremos averiguarlo... - los riñó Daphne.

 **-Algunas veces -dijo- me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

\- Entonces era... ¿Él... quién lo amenazaba? - preguntó, dando muchas vueltas, Justin.

\- ¿Preguntas si lo amenazaba Voldemort? - replicó Draco.

\- Sí... - asintió, con timidez, el tejón.

\- Pues si quieres que te conteste... - afirmó Blaise.

\- Formula bien la pregunta... - terminó Theo.

\- Está bieeeeennnn... ¿Lo amenazaba Voldemort? - preguntó, sin vueltas está vez, el Hufflepuff.

\- Sí, era Voldemort quien lo amenazaba... - asintió, divertido por la actitud de las serpientes, el ojiverde.

 **-¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? -preguntó Harry**

\- Eso si que me desconcertó... - admitió el pequeño león.

\- Claro... Porque el resto era super normal... - bufó Percy.

 **-Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya -dijo con calma Quirrell-. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien.**

\- El mal y el bien no es nada ridículo... - replicó Daphne.

\- Para el mal, el bien es ridículo... O no existe... - intervino Theo.

\- ¿Y para el bien qué es el mal? - se interesó Neville.

\- Dígamelo usted... - le sonrió, con cariño, el director.

\- Yo creo que están de ese lado porque no saben lo feliz que se está en el bien... - explicó, a su manera, el tímido Gryffindor.

\- Es un buen punto... - aprobó Severus.

\- A mi me parece muy razonable... - asintió, conforme, Remus.

 **Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...**

\- Eso es porque él desea el poder más que nada en el mundo... - reveló Snape.

\- ¿Y para qué lo quiere? - preguntó su sobrino.

\- Para dominar el mundo... - respondió el pocionista.

\- ¿Y de qué le sirve eso? - insistió el ojiverde.

\- Para hacer lo que quiere... - contestó Sirius, con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Pero aunque domine el mundo... Va a seguir estando solo... - siguió sin entender el niño.

\- Por eso, Harry, tú y él sois tan diferentes... - aclaró, sonriéndole amablemente, Dumbledore.

 **Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. -Quirrell** **se estremeció súbitamente-. No perdona fácilmente los errores.**

\- Porque no conoce la compasión... - entendió Penélope.

\- Es un sádico - aseguró Blaise.

\- Y un monstruo - gruñó Pansy.

 **Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme** **muy de cerca...**

\- ¿Estaba en Hogwarts? - se asustó Parvati.

\- Lo estuvo todo el curso... - afirmó Hermione.

\- Pero ya no está... - aseguró rápidamente, Harry, antes de que el pánico invadiese el Gran Comedor.

 **La voz de Quirrell** **se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon...¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?**

\- ¡No eres estúpido! - gritaron Ron y Hermione, dándole una colleja cada uno.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó el ojiverde, sobándose la nuca.

 **Había visto a Quirrell** **aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Dora.

\- Debería haber sospechado... - explicó, cabizbajo, el ojiverde.

\- Ni siquiera yo sospeché de ese encuentro... - replicó Alastor.

\- ¡Y eso es mucho decir! - exclamó, divertida, Tonks.

 **Quirrell** **maldijo entre dientes.**

\- ¿Qué le pasaba? - se interesó Cedric.

\- Que estaba impaciente por conseguir la piedra... - explicó el azabache.

\- Pero no la consiguió, ¿verdad? - quiso asegurarse un Ravenclaw.

\- No gracias a Harry - aclaró, orgulloso de su amigo, Ron.

 **-No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

\- ¡Será estúpido! - siseó Michael.

 **La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento -pensó- es encontrarla Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola...**

\- ¡Bien pensado cachorro! - lo felicitó Sirius.

\- ¿Te importaría no felicitarlo cuando se mete en situaciones de vida o muerte? - gruñó Severus.

\- ¡Pero estoy orgulloso de él! - protestó el ojigris.

\- Y nosotros, pero estamos en contra de Harry se ponga en peligro, ¿lo recuerdas? - intervino, conciliador, Remus.

\- ¡Claro! - prohibió el animago - No más peleas con Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Es imposible! - bufó el pocionista.

\- Lo es... - sonrió Lunático, mirándolo con amor.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó sonriente, Harry, ajeno a las idas de olla de su padrino.

 **¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida!**

\- ¿Ahora te interesa la piedra? - preguntó, maliciosa, Cho.

\- Me interesa que no la consiga él... - respondió, el azabache, con frialdad.

 **Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell** **se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

\- Esa es una buena pregunta... - asintió, pensativo, Theo.

\- Seguro que se te ocurre algo... - lo animó Charlie.

\- No hizo falta... - sonrió el azabache.

 **Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell** **lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer.**

\- Eso debió doler... - supuso, con gesto de dolor, Hannah.

\- Supongo... No lo recuerdo... - se encogió de hombros, el león, que pensaba que el dolor había importado muy poco en ese momento.

 **Quirrell** **no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

\- Es decir: Un egocéntrico en su hábitat... - gruñó Penélope.

\- Es una buena manera de describirlo... - asintió Percy.

 **-¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

\- Él que lo sabe es Harry, idiota... - se burló Seamus.

\- Y Dumbledore... - añadió Dean.

\- Pero ninguno de los dos va a decírselo... - aseguró, con firmeza, Neville.

 **Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

 **-Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

\- ¡Llegó! - gritó, asustado, Lee.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó, despistado, Oliver.

\- ¡Voldemort, idiota! - respondió, con un gruñido, Angelina.

\- ¿Pero cuando llegó? - se extrañó Alicia.

\- No sé... A lo mejor ya estaba ahí... - sugirió Katie.

 **Quirrell** **se volvió hacia Harry.**

 **-Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

\- ¡No vayas! - prohibió Sirius.

\- Pues claro que no va a ir... - gruñó Remus.

\- Sí lo hará... - replicó Severus.

\- ¿Estás loco? - intervino Tonks.

\- Quiere acercarse al espejo... Y Quirrell está frente a el... - afirmó, con seguridad, el ojinegro.

 **Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

 **-Ven aquí -repitió Quirrell-. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

\- ¿Por qué no aprovechaste para esconderte y esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos? - le reprochó Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? - rebatió el azabache.

\- Porque te conocemos... - bufó Severus.

 **Harry se aproximó.**

 **«Tengo que mentir -pensó, desesperado-, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

\- Lo dices como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo... - sonrió, preocupado, Charlie.

\- Intentaba darme ánimos a mi mismo - confesó el niño.

 **Quirrell** **se le acercó por detrás.**

\- ¡Aléjate de él! - rugió su padrino.

 **Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

\- No sé si podrá ver algo con ese horrible olor perforando su nariz... - dudó Katie.

\- ¡Claro que lo conseguirá! ¡Nada distrae a Potter! - replicó Alastor, muy seguro de las facultades del ojiverde.

 **Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre.**

\- ¡La piedra! - exclamó Millicent.

\- ¡Ya estás más cerca! - lo animó Terence Higgs.

 **Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y,cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real.**

\- ¡La tienes! - celebró, con entusiasmo, Seamus.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! - lo aplaudió Blaise.

 **De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

\- ¡Eres el mejor Potty! - lo felicitó su primo.

\- ¡No es cierto! - rechazó el ojiverde.

\- Ni que te hubiera insultado... - replicó, inflando sus mejillas con enfado, el platinado.

\- Lo siento, Dragón... - se disculpó el león.

\- Es hora de que asumas tu papel... - lo asesoró Theo.

\- Yo sólo quiero ser normal... - suspiró Harry.

\- ¡Nadie es normal! - exclamó, con alegría, Blaise.

 **-¿Bien? -dijo Quirrell** **con impaciencia-. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

\- Una cara muy fea... - aseguró, fingiendo seriedad, Fred.

\- La tuya - añadió su gemelo.

 **Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

\- ¿Le dijiste la verdad? - preguntó Flint.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - negó, ofendido, el ojiverde.

 **-Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos** **las manos -inventó-. Yo...he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.**

\- ¡Vaya imaginación! - lo felicitó Michael.

\- Ganaste esa copa... Pero el director no te dio la mano... - apuntó Padma.

\- Me la dio en la enfermería... Así que al final todo eso pasó... - explicó el azabache.

 **Quirrell** **maldijo otra vez.**

 **-Quítate de ahí -dijo.**

\- ¡No lo toques! - bramó Sirius, fuera de sí.

\- No me tocó... - lo tranquilizó, un poco asustado, el niño.

 **Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?**

\- Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el curso... - aprobó Severus.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó, fastidiado, el ojigris.

\- Porque no pude - respondió, molesto, el pequeño buscador.

 **Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell** **no movía los labios.**

 **-Él miente... él miente...**

\- ¡Mierda! - se lamentó Cedric.

\- ¡Te han pillado! - exclamó, preocupada, Penélope.

 **-¡Potter, vuelve aquí! -gritó Quirrell-. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

\- Tu cara de culo... - masculló, enfadado, Fred.

\- Y tu turbante apestoso... - añadió, furioso, George.

Ambos estaban realmente ofendidos, no soportaban que alguien se hubiese atrevido a intentar matar a su hermanito.

 **La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

 **-Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

\- ¡Nooooo! - gritó Sirius, liberando un gran cantidad de magia, y creando un escudo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Padrino! - gimió, muy asustado, el pequeño buscador.

\- Vuelve pulgoso - lo llamó Severus.

\- Canuto... - susurró, preocupado, Lunático.

 **-¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

\- Lo mataré... - juró el pocionista.

\- ¡Tío Sev!- gritó Harry, asustado, al ver que el pocionista había creado su propio escudo también, y este se había unido al de su padrino.

\- Sigue leyendo, pequeño... - lo animó su pelirrojo.

 **-Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

\- ¡Tío Moony! - gimió el ojiverde, desesperado, al ver unirse al hombre lobo al escudo, y sintiéndose desamparado.

\- Tranquilo, pequeñajo, yo no me moveré de tu lado... - le prometió Charlie, abrazándolo con cariño y protección.

 **Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo.**

 **Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder?**

\- ¿Para qué se quita el turbante? - se sorprendió Susan.

\- Ahora lo veréis... - anunció Ron.

\- Lo escucharéis... - corrigió Hermione.

\- Por suerte... Verlo fue peor... - suspiró Harry.

 **El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell** **parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell** **se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

 **Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido.**

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - se interesó Seamus.

\- No me imagino que pudo asustarte tanto... - intervino, intrigado, Neville.

\- Algo escalofriante... - respondió, con un estremecimiento, el azabache.

 **Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida.**

\- ¿Voldemort? - adivinó Alicia.

\- ¡Qué asco! Ese Voldemort siempre fastidiando... - se quejó Angelina.

\- ¡ Voldy es molesto, Voldy es siniestro, Voldy es un experimento! - cantó George.

\- ¡ Voldy es tenebroso, Voldy es horroroso, Voldy es asqueroso! - entonó Fred.

\- Debes estar dando saltos de alegría... - susurró Minerva, divertida, al oido de Dumbledore

\- Te confieso que me complace que ese absurdo tabú esté siendo vencido... - sonrió, encantado, el director.

 **Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

\- ¡Es horrible! - exclamó, sintiendo un escalofrío, Pansy.

\- No entiendo que ven nuestros padres en él... - negó, asqueado, Draco.

\- Poder... - adivinó Theo.

\- ¿Te parece poderoso? - interrogó, inquisitivo, Blaise.

\- Mucho menos que Harry, se ha enfrentado dos veces a él y... - respondió, con sinceridad, el pelinegro.

\- Y ha salido mucho mejor parado... - terminó por él, Draco, que se sentía orgulloso de su primo.

\- Eso mismo... - asintió, sonriéndole al ojiverde, Theo.

 **-Harry Potter... -susurró.**

 **Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

\- ¡Yo me habría meado encima! - interrumpió Justin, aterrado.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó, con burla, una Slytherin.

\- Cualquiera se habría meado encima... - aseguró Blaise, apoyando al Hufflepuff.

\- Menos mal que Harry no es cualquiera... - sonrió Daphne.

 **-¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? -dijo la cara-. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas...**

\- Entonces Voldemort lo mató... - gruñó Hannah.

\- ¡Asesinoooo! - chilló Susan.

\- Esa no es una novedad... - rodó los ojos Padma.

 **tú viste al leal Quirrell** **bebiéndola** **para mí en el bosque...**

\- Pero no lo reconociste - recordó Hagrid.

\- No... Jamás imaginé que podría ser él... - negó, el niño, pensativo.

 **y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

\- ¡No lo hará! - aseguró Justin.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - bufó Ron.

 **Entonces él lo sabía.**

\- Legeremens... - murmuró Bill, cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó el ojiverde.

\- Puede entrar en tu mente... - le explicó el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó el ojiverde, tapándose la boca, imposible de cerrar, con la mano.

\- No te preocupes... Existe algo llamado Oclumancia, que cierra tu mente a los intrusos... - lo tranquilizó Kingsley.

\- ¿Y puedo aprender eso? - se interesó, de inmediato, Harry.

\- Claro, yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario para enseñarte... - propuso afirmativamente, Shacklebbot.

 **La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

\- ¿Asustado Potter? - se burló Marcus.

\- ¡Callate Flint! Tú te habrías meado en los pantalones... - siseó Theodore Nott.

\- ¡Vaya Theo! Eso es tan... - se sorprendió Draco.

\- Blaise... - interrumpió, divertido, Dean.

\- Todo se pega... - se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

 **-No seas tonto -se burló el rostro-. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

\- ¡MENTIRA! - bramaron, al mismo tiempo, los tres tutores.

\- ¿Podéis tranquilizaros? - pidió Charlie, entre dientes, mirando preocupado a Harry.

\- Por favor... - suplicó el azabache.

 **-¡MENTIRA! -gritó de pronto Harry.**

\- ¿Veís? El pequeñajo lo sabe... - presumió el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No soy idiota! - replicó el menor, mirando ofendido a sus tutores.

 **Quirrell** **andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

\- Es espeluznante... - se estremeció Pansy.

\- Cada vez los entiendo menos... - afirmó, pensativo, Theo.

\- Yo también... - asintió Draco, que sabía que su amigo, hablaba de sus padres.

 **-Qué conmovedor -dijo-. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí,muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor...**

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de James! - rugió Sirius.

\- Grrrrr - gruñó Remus, dejando salir a su lobo interior.

Harry miró asustado al pelirrojo, temía que su tío Moony se transformase en medio del Gran Comedor y alguien lo hiriese.

\- No pasa nada, solo están furiosos... Se les pasará cuando escuchen como lo venciste... - lo tranquilizó, con un consolador abrazo, el ojiazul.

 **Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte...**

\- ¡No menciones a Lily! - siseó el ojinegro.

\- ¡Tú los mataste! - aulló el hombre lobo.

\- Vamos pequeñajo, acabemos con esto cuanto antes... - intervino Charlie, tratando de que el niño continuase leyendo.

 **Ahora,dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

\- ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos! - amenazó Severus.

\- ¡No si yo lo hago antes! - rugió Sirius.

\- Yo me cruzaré con el una noche de... - juró Lupin.

Estas reacciones hicieron que Harry se asustará, y se fuera haciendo cada vez más pequeñito.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Lo estáis asustando! - los silenció Charlie, escupiendo fuego por los ojos, lo ponía furioso ver a su pequeñajo atemorizado.

 **-¡NUNCA!**

\- Esa respuesta estaba muy clara... - sonrió Tonks, que empezaba a conocer a su primito.

\- Voldemort no conoce el altruismo... Ni tampoco la valentía o la bondad... - reveló el director, mirando con orgullo al pequeño león.

\- ¡Por eso no sabe nada de ti! - exclamó, el que se había convertido en su alma gemela.

\- Gracias, Charlie... - agradeció, emocionado y avergonzado, el niño.

\- Sonríe un poco, pequeñajo, ellos van a estar bien... - lo animó el pelirrojo, despeinando su ya de por sí despeinado cabello.

 **Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó:**

 **¡ATRÁPALO!**

\- ¡Corre! - gritó Terry.

\- ¡Cómo si eso pudiese servir de algo! - replicó, con el ceño fruncido, el buscador de los leones.

 **y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell** **sujetando su muñeca.**

 **De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele** **en dos.**

\- No puedo soportar verlos así... - gimió, desolado, el ojiverde.

\- Ven aquí... - susurró Charlie, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y estrechando al niño en su pecho.

 **Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell** **lo soltó.**

\- ¿Te soltó? - se extrañó Daphne.

\- Sí, porque pasó algo... - explicó el azabache.

 **El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

\- Eso es raro... - murmuró Theo.

\- Muy raro... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó, intrigado, Blaise.

 **Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell** **y lo vio doblado de dolor,mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban** **ante sus ojos.**

\- ¿Lo quemaste? - se sorprendió Percy.

\- Fue sin querer... - aclaró el niño.

\- No te atrevas a disculparte... - siseó Bill.

\- No le hables así... - masculló Charlie.

\- No os peléis... Por favor... - rogó Harry.

\- Lo siento pequeñajo, continúa... - se disculpó, acariciando su mejilla, el ojiazul.

 **-¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! -rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell** **arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos...**

\- Se van a lastimar... - lloriqueó el ojiverde, al ver una especie de truenos retumbando, en la burbuja creada por sus tutores.

\- No te preocupes... No les pasará nada... - lo consoló el pelirrojo, abrazándolo posesivamente.

 **La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía** **de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell** **chillando desesperado.**

 **-Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!**

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - se asustó Parvati.

\- No sé... - se encogió de hombros, confusa, Padma.

\- No puede tocar a Harry... - adivinó Theo.

\- A mí me costó más llegar a esa conclusión... - admitió, avergonzado, el azabache.

 **Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos.**

 **Harry vio que estaban quemadas, encarne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

\- Así aprenderá a no meterse con nuestro amigo... - refunfuñó Cedric.

\- En realidad, ya no tendrá ocasión de hacerlo... - le recordó Penélope, que sabía del terrible final del ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

 **-¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! -exclamó Voldemort.**

\- ¡NOOOO! - chillaron, aterrorizados, Los Guardianes.

\- ¡Holaaaa! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! - los saludó Harry, agitando su mano, y rodando los ojos.

 **Quirrell** **levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry,instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

\- ¡Bien hecho pequeño! ¡Lucha por tu vida! - lo animó Alastor.

\- Acepto la muerte pero no la espero... - recalcó el ojiverde.

\- Sabías palabras... - sonrió, orgulloso, Dumbledore.

 **-¡AAAAAAH!**

 **Quirrell** **se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta:**

\- ¿Veis? Yo no soy tan listo como Theo... - sonrió Harry.

\- Yo jamás podría haber llegado tan lejos... - replicó el Slytherin.

\- No lo hice solo... - discutió el azabache.

\- Los tres sois estupendos... - se corrigió el pelinegro.

 **Quirrell** **no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

\- No dejas de sorprenderme, jovencito... - aplaudió Kingsley.

\- Mi primito es un genio... - afirmó, orgullosa, la pelirrosa.

 **Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell** **de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza.**

\- ¡Acaba con él! - rugió Moody.

\- ¡Alastor! - siseó Minerva.

\- Es él o Quirrell... - replicó el veterano auror.

\- ¡Elegimos a Harry! - se apresuraron a asegurar Los Guardianes.

 **Quirrell** **gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell** **y los aullidos de Voldemort:**

\- ¿No podemos saltarnos esta parte? - preguntó el pequeño león, con esperanza.

\- ¿Quieres que continué yo? - le propuso Charlie.

\- No... Puedo hacerlo... - aseguró, no queriendo parecer débil, el niño.

 **¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando:**

 **«¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

\- ¿Quién te llamaba? - preguntó Sirius, debilitando su escudo.

\- En ese momento no lo sabía... Pero creo que eran mis padres... - reveló Harry.

\- ¿James y Lily? - interrogó confuso, el ex prisionero de Azkaban, saliendo por completo del muro mágico que habían creado.

\- Sí, esos son mis padres... - asintió sonriente, por haber recuperado a su padrino, el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Te llamaban? - se interesó, saliendo del escudo también, Lupin.

\- No sé... Eso me pareció... - divagó, sin saber como explicarlo, el azabache.

\- Tu padre decía siempre que quien nos quiere nunca nos abandona... - recordó, de pronto, el ojigris.

\- Tal vez tuviera razón... - admitió Severus bajando, también, sus defensas.

 **Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell** **se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido,sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

\- ¿A dónde caías? - interrogó el animago.

\- No caía... Me desmayé... - aclaró el ojiverde, como si careciese de importancia.

 **Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La snitch!**

\- ¿La snitch? - se extrañó Oliver.

\- No, no era la snitch... - negó, sonrojado, el azabache.

 **Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy ñeó. No era la snitch.**

\- ¡Claro que no! - aseguró Theo.

\- No me imagino a Voldemort jugando con una snitch... - rió Sirius.

 **Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus** **Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

\- ¿Se terminó? - preguntó, aliviado, Charlie.

\- Sí, esa batalla terminó... - asintió el ojiverde.

-o-

 _Y sí, de nuevo, gracias..._

-o-


	43. El hombre con dos caras Parte 2

**EL HOMBRE CON DOS CARAS Parte 2**  
-o-

 _ **Todo el texto en negrita pertenecerá por toda la existencia a J.K Rowling, el resto me pertenece, nos pertenece...**_

-o-

 _Y aquí se acaba el libro..._

 _Publicaré los dos finales alternativos y a perderme en mi mundo..._

 _Veremos cual es vuestro favorito..._

 _Se abren las apuestas..._

-o-

 **-Buenas tardes, Harry -dijo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

 **-¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

\- ¿Voldemort tiene la piedra? - preguntó, preocupado, Cedric.

\- No, la piedra fue destruida... - aseguró Dumbledore.

\- Es que yo iba un poco atrasado con las noticias... - le aclaró el ojiverde.

 **-Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado -dijoDumbledore-. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

 **-¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

\- Hmmm... ¿Nadie? - rió, divertido, Blaise.

\- ¡Qué gracioso! - sonrió, sarcástico, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Gracias! - agradeció el moreno, ignorante de lo que era un sarcasmo, y haciéndole una reverencia.

 **-Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey** **me echará de aquí.**

\- Sabía que tu visita lo alteraría... - gruñó Poppy.

\- No me alteró él... Es que acababa de despertar y estaba confuso... - salió el azabache en defensa del director.

 **Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo,**

\- Has reunido todas las pistas y... - interrumpió el bromista Fred.

\- Llegaste a una conclusión... - terminó George, con una carcajada.

\- Parece que Blaise no fue el único que desayuno un payaso... - rosmó, malhumorado, Harry.

 **y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.**

\- Espero que no te hayas comido todos de golpe... - le sonrió Filius.

\- Estamos hablando de Harry... Los habrá regalado... - replicó Lupin, conocedor de la generosidad de su pequeño.

\- Sí, eso encaja más con Potter... - asintió Minerva.

 **-Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores -dijo Dumbledore, radiante-. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe.**

\- Naturalmente... - asintió Cedric.

\- Se entera uno de muchas cosas por los pasillos... - reveló, sonriente, Seamus.

 **Creo que tus amigos,los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro.**

\- Tú nos diste la idea mamá... - confesó George.

\- ¿Es culpa mia entonces? - interrogó, alzando una ceja, la pelirroja.

\- No te culpamos mami... Todo lo contrario... Te lo agradecemos... - respondió, con un tono demasiado alegre, Fred.

\- Chicos... Tal vez no deberíais tentar tanto a la suerte... - les advirtió su padre, mirando de reojo a su mujer, que trataba de no saltar encima de sus traviesos retoños.

 **No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría.**

\- Lo habría hecho... - sonrió el ojiverde, guiñándoles un ojo.

\- Porque tú tienes sentido del humor... - le devolvió la sonrisa George.

\- No como ella... - acusó, ceñudo, Fred.

 **Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey** **consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

\- No permito inodoros en mi enfermería... - interrumpió, con tono severo, la medimaga.

\- Pues yo recuerdo haber visto uno... - discutió Charlie.

\- Shhh... ¿Quieres que nos quedemos con dos hermanos menos? - lo silenció Harry, tapándole la boca.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

 **-Tres días.**

\- ¿Estuviste tres días inconsciente? - aulló Remus.

\- No lo recuerdo... - se encogió de hombros su sobrino.

\- No tiene gracia... - refunfuñó Sirius.

\- No pretendía que fuera un chiste... - replicó el ojiverde, con tono ofendido, antes de añadir - Es la verdad, no lo recuerdo...

 **El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger** **estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

\- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó Hermione.

\- ¡Es nuestro amigo! - añadió Ron.

 **-Pero señor, la Piedra...**

 **-Veo que no quieres que te distraiga.**

\- Con Harry no sirven las distracciones... - rió su mejor amigo.

\- Ni los consejos... - siseó la castaña, mirando ofendida al azabache, quién jamás la escuchaba.

 **Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

\- ¡Lo estaba haciendo mejor que bien! - rugió Sirius.

\- Cuando llegó estaba inconsciente... No creo que eso sea hacerlo muy bien... - discutió el niño.

\- Pero... - replicó el animago.

\- No sigas... - acalló, Lunático, su réplica, al ver la actitud del menor.

 **-¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

 **-Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado.**

\- Nunca debiste abandonar Hogwarts... - reprochó Severus.

\- No empecemos con los reproches... - advirtió Harry, con cierta furia contenida.

 **Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

\- En realidad llegaste tarde... - gruñó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¡Llegó justo a tiempo! - exclamó, exasperado, su ahijado, harto de los reproches.

 **-Fue usted.**

\- Entendí que había confundido sus gafas con la snitch... - sonrió, más calmado Harry.

\- Tiene lógica... - intervino Charlie.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó, no muy convencido, el niño.

\- Eres buscador y viste algo dorado... ¿Qué más podía ser? - respondió, con obviedad, el dragonista.

 **-Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

\- Pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida... - confesó el anciano, que por primera vez, parecía tener sus ciento dieciséis años.

\- Siento haberlo asustado... Yo también estuve muy asustado esa noche... - admitió el azabache.

 **-Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

\- ¡A la mierda la piedra! - gritó el ojigris.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querido Sirius... - coincidió Dumbledore.

 **-No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra,fue destruida.**

-Me alegro que nuestro director tenga sus prioridades en el orden correcto... - celebró Theo.

\- Sí, es reconfortante saber que su cabeza funciona correctamente... - asintió Blaise.

\- ¡Zabini! - lo reprendió Minerva.

\- ¡Me gusta como piensan estos chicos! - salió en su defensa el director, haciendo que la profesora bufara exasperada.

 **-¿Destruida? -dijo Harry sin entender-. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

\- Tendrá que morir... - adivinó Neville, estremeciéndose.

\- Como todos... - se encogió de hombros, con obviedad, Seamus.

\- Eso no es consuelo... - replicó Dean.

\- Pero si es ley de vida... - aseguró el irlandés.

 **-¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! -dijo contento Dumbledore-. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

\- Deberíais haber tenido esa conversación antes de poner el cebo en Hogwarts... - interrumpió, furioso, Sirius.

\- No te quito razón... - reconoció, con humildad y arrepentimiento, el director.

 **-Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

\- ¿Preocupado? - susurró Charlie.

\- Prefiero que la gente no se muera... - respondió el azabache.

 **-Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir. Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry. -Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble,pero para Nicolás y Perenela** **será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo.**

\- ¿Un día muy largo? Primito tendrás que enseñarle al dire como hacer comparaciones... - lo interrumpió Dora.

\- Puede que me vengan bien unas clases... Aunque dudo que pueda alcanzar su nivel... - sonrió, divertido, el peliblanco.

 **Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear!**

\- ¿Fortuna? - preguntó, pensativo, George.

\- ¿Eternidad? - fingió pensarlo Fred.

\- ¡Quién los quiere! - rechazaron, con alegría, ambos pelirrojos.

 **Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían...**

\- Pero mi pequeñajo no... - interrumpió Charlie.

\- Hay cosas mucho más importantes que la fama y el dinero... - asintió el ojiverde.

\- Claro tú porque tienes ambas cosas! Naciste en una cuna de oro... - intervino Ernie.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! - siseó furios Theo.

\- ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que describía el libro? - lo fulminó con la mirada Daphne.

\- Sí, pero... - intentó hablar el tejón.

\- ¡Pero nada! - lo silenció Pansy.

\- No os preocupéis... No me importa lo que él piense... - los calmó el pequeño león.

 **El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

\- ¿Los muggles o los magos? - se interesó

\- Ambos... - respondió Kingsley.

 **Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir.**

\- Pensaba en lo que me había dicho sobre las elecciones del ser humano... Me pareció interesante... - paró la lectura, para explicarse, el ojiverde.

\- La filosofía también puede ser interesante... No sólo los misterios... - le recordó el peliblanco.

 **Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

\- Le daba tiempo a sus pensamientos... - confesó el director.

\- Se lo agradezco... - agradeció el niño.

 **\- ¿Señor? -dijo Harry-. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...**

\- ¿Por qué te corriges Potty? - preguntó, Draco, burlón.

\- Fue una mala costumbre que por suerte se me fue rápidamente... - confesó, con frescura, Harry.

\- Y por suerte nos la quitaste al resto... - sonrió Theo.

 **\- Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

\- Menos mal que por lo menos da buenos consejos... - admitió, con amabilidad, el hombre lobo.

\- Gracias, querido Remus... - agradeció el director, que sabía que el castaño aún estaba furioso con él.

 **-Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

\- Pasan los días... Y este niño sigue sorprendiéndome... Se nota que sois familia... - confesó Alastor a su pupila.

\- Los Black tenemos lo nuestro... - respondió, con gracia, la metamorfaga.

\- ¿De verdad? - intervino Draco, curioso, ya que no sabía mucho sobre esa parte de su familia.

\- ¡Pues claro! Y tú ya deberías saberlo... - exclamó, fingiendo ofensa, la aprendiz de aurora.

\- Hasta ahora no mantenía contacto con esa parte de mi familia... - confesó, con timidez, el rubio.

\- Pues ahora ya tienes a unos cuantos... Y falta mi madre... Qué está deseando conocerte... - reveló la pelirrosa.

\- ¿En serio? - interrogó, sin poder ocultar un gesto de ilusión, el platinado.

\- ¡Pues claro! Ya lo verás... - aseguró, con tono de promesa, su prima.

 **-No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar.**

\- ¡Pues vaya mierda! - exclamó Charlie, que deseaba mantener a su pequeñajo lejos de la maldad de Voldemort.

\- ¡Señor Weasley! - lo reprendió la profesora de Transformaciones.

\- Tiene razón Minerva... Es una mierda... - defendió al alumno, el ilustre director.

\- Lo es... - reconoció, por fín, la profesora.

 **Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos.**

\- No creo que sepa lo que es... - bufó Susan.

\- Yo tampoco... - la apoyó Hannah.

 **De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder.**

\- ¡Bien por ti Potter! - celebró un Slytherin de sexto año.

\- Gracias... Pero... - protestó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Pero nada! - lo interrumpió Blaise.

\- Está bieeen... - sonrió el azabache.

 **La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

\- Nosotros estaremos preparados... - aseguró Penélope.

\- Y acabaremos con él para siempre... - prometió Cedric.

 **Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

 **-Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

\- ¿Soy el único que ha comenzado a temblar? - preguntó, con preocupación, el ojigris.

\- Te aseguro que no... - suspiró Remus.

 **-La verdad -Dumbledore suspiró-. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo.**

\- Eso me parece razonable... - asintió Percy.

\- Si la razón es buena... - estuvo de acuerdo Padma.

 **Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

\- ¡Eso es mejor que nada! - exclamó Michael.

\- Yo prefiero que no me mientan... Aunque no me cuenten toda la verdad... - confesó el azabache.

 **-Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

\- ¡Esa es la mejor pregunta que podías hacer, muchacho! - aplaudió Alastor.

\- No le responderá... - susurró Severus a los merodeadores.

\- Ni nosotros tampoco... - asintió Remus.

\- Al menos por ahora... - añadió Sirius.

 **Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

 **\- Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día...**

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Terry.

\- ¿No te contestó? - se sorprendió Lisa.

\- No.. - negó Harry, sonriendo divertido al ver la cara atonita de los dos Ravenclaw.

\- Lo suponía... - murmuró Alastor a sus aurores.

 **Quítatelo** **de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.**

\- Harry es muy maduro para su edad... - lo defendió Angelina.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo madurar aún más... - explicó Albus.

\- Eso es que es algo malo... - supuso Seamus.

\- ¡Serás idiota! - lo riño Parvati, dándole una colleja.

\- ¡Ayyy! - se quejó el irlandés.

\- No te preocupes... Eso también lo supuse yo... - tranquilizó Harry a la leona.

\- Harry... - susurraron, preocupados, sus tutores.

\- Estoy bien - los cortó el azabache, con gesto serio, antes de continuar leyendo.

 **Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

\- Eso es porque eres muy perspicaz... - lo alabó Kingsley.

\- He aprendido a leer a la gente... - se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, el ojiverde.

 **-¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

\- Creo que te llevaré al próximo interrogatorio... - interrumpió Moody.

\- Alastor... - le advirtió Shacklebbot.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado las preguntas tan buenas que hace? - replicó, con cierto tono infantil, el veterano auror.

\- Sí, lo he escuchado... ¿Y tú qué tiene once años? - repuso, con gesto paternal, Kingsley.

\- ¡Ese es mi Shack! - lo abrazó, orgullosa y agradecida, la pelirrosa.

\- Y siempre lo seré... - le susurró el auror al oido, haciendo que la metamorfaga se sonronjase y cambiase el color de su pelo a un rojo escarlata.

 **-Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor.**

\- Pero Harry si sabe mucho de eso... - interrumpió Arthur.

\- ¿Yo? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Claro hijo, tú fuiste hecho con amor... Y estás lleno de amor... - explicó el patriarca de los pelirrojos.

\- Gracias señor Weasley... - agradeció, complacido, el pequeño buscador.

\- Gracias a ti... Por no perderte en el camino, pese a las circunstancias que rodearon tu infancia... - replicó, con familiaridad, el señor Weasley.

 **No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas.**

\- ¿Marcas? - preguntó Alicia.

\- ¿La cicatriz? - sugirió Katie.

 **No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel.**

\- ¿Tienes un tatuaje? - interrogó Parvati.

\- No, no se refería a eso... - negó Harry.

 **Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón.**

\- ¿Porque no era puro? - preguntó Padma.

\- Algo así... - asintió el ojiverde.

 **Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque ninguno de los dos saben lo que es el amor! - exclamó, con obviedad, Justin.

 **Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana.**

\- Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe... - se lamentó el azabache.

\- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte... - le aseguró Charlie, abrazándolo.

 **Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

 **-¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

\- Parece que mi cachorro no está dispuesto a quedarse con ninguna duda... - bromeó Sirius.

\- Lily habría hecho lo mismo... Un interrogatorio en toda regla... - rió Severus.

 **-Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.**

\- En realidad... James pensaba dártela... - reveló Remus.

\- Pero Lily se lo había prohibido... - confesó el ojigris.

\- Entonces, ahora, tu padre estará muy feliz... - le sonrió Charlie, tratando de animar al niño.

\- Eso espero... - suspiró Harry.

 **-Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron-. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

\- Algún uso más le dabais, ¿no? - preguntó, con tono burlón, Severus.

\- Una cosita por aquí... Otra por allá... - divagó el ojigris, con sonrisa traviesa.

\- Me hago una idea... - rió el pocionista.

 **-Y hay algo más...**

 **-Dispara.**

\- Sí, si... Tú animalo... - bromeó Sirius, intentando que su ahijado sonriera, pero éste lo ignoró.

\- No sabe donde se mete... - lo intentó el hombre lobo, con el mismo resultado.

 **-Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

 **-El profesor Snape, Harry**

\- Qué tiempos aquellos en que lo corregíamos... Ahora es él quien lo hace... - sonrió, divertido, Dumbledore.

\- Sólo lo corregíamos en eso... - aseguró, el semigigante, con lealtad - Harry es un gran chico...

\- Gracias Hagrid... - agradeció, con cariño, el ojiverde.

 **-Sí, él... Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

\- No, no lo es... Al menos no del todo... - confesó el ojinegro.

\- No me importa... - lo cortó, de manera brusca, el azabache.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó Charlie.

\- Si, muy bien... - asintió, sin ganas, el pequeño buscador.

 **-Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

\- ¿Qué hizo Corni? - se interesó el animago.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? - interrogó Severus, mirando mal al peliblanco.

\- Debía saberlo... - se excusó, sin sentir culpa alguna, el anciano.

\- Claro... - refunfuño el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicármelo? - protestó el ojigris.

\- Ahora te enterarás... - cortó sus quejas, su ahijado.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Le salvó la vida.**

\- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo... Y-yoo... - tartamudeó, avergonzado, el ojigris.

\- Olvídalo Sirius... - lo detuvo Severus.

\- No puedo... - se lamentó el animago.

\- Eramos unos críos... - le quitó importancia el pocionista.

\- No tengo disculpa y lo sabes... - replicó el ex prisionero de Azkaban, furioso con su yo adolescente.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma... - sugirió el ojinegro, pasando un brazo por el hombro del Gryffindor, para reconfortarlo.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí... -dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador-. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

\- No lo hice por eso... - reveló el ojinegro.

\- No hace falta darle más vueltas a eso... - lo cortó Harry.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, pequeñajo? - volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

\- Perfectamente... - mintió el menor.

 **Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

\- ¡Elección correcta! - rió Lee.

\- Ahora ya lo entiendo... Más o menos... - explicó el azabache.

 **-Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

 **-¿Sólo una?**

\- Parece que el director ya te conocía muy bien... - sonrió Bill.

\- Hagrid me habla mucho de él... - reveló el director.

\- Es que estoy muy orgulloso de mi pequeño... - confesó el semigigante.

 **-¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

\- Porque eres Potty el increíble - aplaudió, con orgullo, Draco.

\- Ya sabes que de increíble no tengo nada... - discutió, sonrojándose, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿A qué sí, Dora? - buscó el rubio la ayuda de su prima mayor, y en ese momento su máxima autoridad.

\- Por supuesto, principito... Nuestro primito es increíble... - le dio la razón la pelirrosa.

 **-Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho.**

\- ¿Lo notáis? - preguntó Severus a los merodeadores.

\- ¿El qué? - interrogó Remus.

\- La humildad de nuestro amado director... - siseó el pocionista.

 **Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla.**

\- Y tú eras el único que reunía esas condiciones... - interrumpió Charlie.

\- El único de los que estaban allí... Cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts podría haberlo hecho... - replicó, humildemente, el ojiverde.

\- ¡Ni de coña! - negó Seamus.

 **De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida.**

 **Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo...**

\- Es bueno que seas tú el que se lleve alguna sorpresa alguna vez... - siseó Severus.

\- Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta lo que te gusta darlas... - añadió Minerva.

 **Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences** **a comer esas golosinas.**

 **Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

\- No debí haberme arriesgado... - se lamentó Dumbledore.

\- Algo me dice que salió mal... - adivinó, con una sonrisa maligna, Severus.

 **Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

 **-¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

\- ¡Puag! - se asqueó Pansy.

\- ¡Qué asco! - escupió con repugnancia Parvati.

\- ¡Debería demandarlos! - aconsejó, indignada, Padma.

 **La señora Pomfrey** **era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

\- Alguien tiene que serlo... - interrumpió la medimaga.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que Minnie diría... - se burló el animago.

 **-Sólo cinco minutos -suplicó Harry**

 **-Ni hablar.**

\- No hay quien pueda con ella... - bufó Sirius.

 **-Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

\- No es lo mismo, cielo... - replicó con dulzura, Molly.

 **-Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

 **-Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

\- No lo conseguirás.. - negó el hombre lobo.

\- Ya veremos... - replicó el ojiverde, desafiándolo con la mirada.

 **-Oh, está bien -dijo-. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

 **Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

\- Porque ese viejo loco me lo ordenó... - aprovechó para quejarse Poppy.

 **-¡Harry!**

 **Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

\- Me dí cuenta de tu estado... Por eso me contuve... - reveló la castaña.

\- Te lo agradezco... - sonrió Harry.

 **-Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

\- Lo que hizo que nosotros nos preocupáramos más... - confesó, con pesar, Ron.

\- Lamento haberlos preocupado... - se disculpó el director.

 **-Todo el colegio habla de ello -dijo Ron-. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

\- ¿No lo sabíais? - se sorprendió Blaise.

\- Nadie nos dijo nada... - explicó, con gesto ofendido, la leona.

\- ¡Y eso que nosotros se lo contamos todo! - protestó, indignado, el pelirrojo.

\- Eso fue muy injusto por su parte - indicó Cedric a los profesores.

\- Y después quieren que confíemos en ellos... - se quejó Susan.

 **Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores.**

 **Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort.**

\- Había mucho que contar... - sonrió el ojiverde.

\- Nos llevamos unas cuantas sorpresas... - confesó Ron.

\- Nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos equivocado en unas cuantas cosas... - admitió Hermione, mirando con culpa a Snape.

\- Todos nos hemos equivocado mucho... Pero también hemos aprendido... - replicó Severus, acariciando el cabello de su mejor alumna.

 **Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados**

\- Nos alegramos de ser útiles... - fingió ofenderse la castaña.

\- No quería decir eso... - sonrió, con disculpa, el azabache.

 **y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

\- ¿Fue lo suficiente bueno para ti mi grito? - interrogó, con una sonrisa torcida, Hermione.

\- Eh... Sí, fue realmente apropiado... - asintió, con gravedad, Harry.

\- Un placer ayudarte... - respondió, haciéndole una reverencia, la leona.

\- Siempre lo haces... - replicó el niño, mirándola con infinito cariño.

\- Y seguiré haciéndolo... - prometió la castaña, sonriéndole sinceramente esta vez.

 **-¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? -dijo por ultimo Ron-. ¿Flamel** **morirá?**

\- ¿Tú también estabas preocupado por Flamel? - se sorprendió Bill.

\- Claro, leí tanto sobre él que... ¡Ya es como de la familia!- exageró Ron.

\- ¿Os gustaría conocerlo? - les preguntó Dumbledore al trío de oro.

\- ¡Siiiii! - asintieron , frenéticos, los tres leones.

\- Él también quiere conoceros... Estará encantado de recibiros en su casa... - aseguró el director.

\- ¿Podemos ir? - pidió permiso el pelirrojo a su madre.

\- ¿Vosotros qué decís? - preguntó Molly a los tutores del ojiverde.

\- Si Harry quiere ir... - asintió Remus, dando su permiso.

\- Quiero hacerlo... - afirmó el niño.

\- Entonces los llevaremos... - decidió por todos, Sirius, que deseaba hacer reaccionar a su ahijado de alguna manera.

 **-Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí:«Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**

\- Lo ha recordado muy bien... - lo felicitó Albus.

\- Es que... De alguna manera encajó... - se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- ¿Encajó? - preguntó confuso Charlie.

\- Sí... Nadie sabe que hay... Es un misterio... Una aventura... - explicó el azabache.

\- Veo que lo ha entendido muy bien, muchachito... - sonrió, encantado, el anciano.

 **-Siempre dije que era un chiflado -dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.**

\- Un placer ser su chiflado favorito, señor Weasley... - exclamó Dumbledore.

\- Yo... Lo q-que q-quería d-decir... - intentó explicarse, por medio de balbuceos, Ron.

\- Lo he entendido perfectamente... Y es un honor que admire mi locura... - lo tranquilizó Dumby.

\- ¡Me alegra que lo haya entendido! - rió, aliviado, el ojiazul.

 **-¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? -preguntó Harry.**

\- Y ahora otra batallita más... - adivinó Pansy.

\- Nosotros no teníamos mucho que contar... - confesó Hermione.

 **-Bueno, yo volví -dijo Hermione-, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo)y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería** **para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo:**

 **«Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.**

\- Así que ya lo sabías... - rumió Black.

\- ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? - siseó el pocionista.

\- No es el momento... - los cortó Harry, antes de volver a leer donde lo había dejado.

 **-¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? -dijo Ron-. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

 **-Bueno -estalló Hermione-. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado.**

\- Créame, señorita Granger, nunca quise poner a su amigo en peligro... - aseguró Albus.

\- Palabras y más palabras... - intervino, molesto, el ojigris.

\- Yo le creo profesor Dumbledore... - afirmó Hermione, intentando evitar una discusión.

\- Y yo... - se apuntó el ojiverde.

 **-No, no fue así -dijo Harry con aire pensativo-. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí.**

\- Por desgracia se me escapan detalles importantes... - se lamentó el director.

\- No sea tan duro, profesor Dumbledore... Puede que sea un gran mago, pero sólo es un ser humano... - lo animó el pequeño león.

\- Un alma vieja... - murmuró Alastor a sus aurores.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, confusa, Dora.

\- Hay un alma vieja dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo... - explicó el veterano auror.

\- Yo lo veo más como un alma pura... - replicó Kingsley.

\- Ese me gusta más... - sonrió la pelirrosa.

 **Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos.**

 **No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba.**

\- En realidad si fue un accidente que lo encontraras... Pero dejé que averiguaras como funcionaba... - reveló el director.

\- Se lo agradezco... Me vino muy bien al final... - le sonrió el niño, evitando cualquier tipo de recriminación por parte de nada.

 **Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

 **-Bueno, sí, está bien -dijo Ron-. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto.**

\- Seguro que escupiste ese "por supuesto"... - adivinó Blaise, que empezaba a conocer muy bien al pelirrojo.

\- Quizás lo hice... - afirmó a medias el ojiazul.

\- En realidad... Lo siseó... - intervino, Harry, con sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Cómo una serpiente? - preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, Theo.

\- Como una serpiente... - asintió, divertida, Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - los interrumpió el pelirrojo.

\- Nada... - negaron Los Guardianes.

\- Absolutamente nada... - repitió Ron, sonriendo a sus amigos serpientes, a los que había aprendido a querer.

 **Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw,**

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de animarlo? - recriminó Charlie

\- ¡Solo lo ponía al día! - se defendió Ron.

 **pero la comida será buena.**

\- Eso sólo es un consuelo para ti, bebé... - le explicó, con paciencia, Bill.

\- ¡A Harry también le gusta comer! - se defendió el menor de los Weasley.

 **En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

 **-Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA-dijo con severidad.**

\- Potter debía descansar... - explicó la medimaga a las mujeres de la sala.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, Poppy... - la apoyó Molly, respaldada por las profesoras.

 **Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

 **-Quiero ir a la fiesta -dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas-. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

\- A Poppy no le gustan las fiestas... - acusó Sirius.

 **-El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir -dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo** **peligrosas que eran las fiestas-. Y tienes otra visita.**

\- ¿Quién? - se interesó Remus, mirando a Snape, que negó con la cabeza.

Harry ignoró la pregunta del licántropo y siguió leyendo, sus tres tutores se miraron, definitivamente a su niño le pasaba algo.

 **-Oh, bien -dijo Harry-. ¿Quién es?**

 **Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande.**

\- Por eso me gusta el aire libre... - rió, de manera ruidosa, el guardián de las llaves.

 **Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Neville.

\- Se sentía culpable... - adivinó Daphne.

 **-¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! -gimió, con la cara entre las manos-. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber!¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle!**

\- Creo que estás exagerando un poco... - interrumpió Draco, que no creía al bonachón semigigante culpable de los infortunios de su primo.

\- ¡No es cierto! Puse a Harry en peligro y... - se autoacusó Hagrid.

\- ¡El peligro lo persigue! - lo paró, exasperada, Pansy.

\- No es tu culpa grandullón... - le sonrió Blaise.

 **-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba-. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.**

 **-¡Podrías haber muerto! -sollozó Hagrid-. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

\- No creo que te haga caso... - negó Draco, con diversión.

\- Yo tampoco... Y menos ahora... que tiene permiso de Dumbledore... - estuvo de acuerdo, Theo, al que también divertía la situación.

 **-¡VOLDEMORT! -gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar-.**

 **Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre.**

\- ¡Bien dicho! - aplaudió Alastor.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a llamarlo por su nombre... - asintió Severus.

\- Lo has derrotado dos veces... Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú... - afirmó, con tono de admiración , Kingsley.

 **Por favor, alégrate,Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

\- Otro que consuela con comida... - se burló Bill.

\- Con comida no... ¡Con chocolate! - aclaró el ojiverde.

\- ¡Ese es mi niño! - exclamó, entusiasmado, Lunático.

 **Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

 **-Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

\- ¿Un regalo? - preguntó, con curiosidad, Michael.

\- No fue un regalo cualquiera... - apuntó el pequeño león.

 **-No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? -dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

 **-No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado...**

\- Hogwarts no sería nada sin ti... - aseguró Charlie.

\- Jamás le permitiremos a nadie llevarte lejos de aquí... ¿Verdad? - afirmó, con seguridad, el buscador de los leones, buscando el apoyo de sus amigos.

\- ¡Verdad! - respondieron, leales, Los Guardianes.

 **Bueno, aquí tienes...Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero.**

 **Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas.**

\- ¿Un album de fotos? - preguntó, confuso, Terry.

\- Sí, un album con fotos muy especiales... - asintió Harry, mirando con una gran sonrisa al semigigante.

 **Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

 **-Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres,pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

\- ¡Me encantó! Me hizo muy feliz... - aseguró el ojiverde.

\- Pues eso me pone muy feliz a mí... - replicó el semigigante.

 **Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

 **Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche.**

\- Porque no nos dejaron ir a buscarlo... - acusó Ron, volviéndose a enfadar al recordarlo.

\- Eso no estuvo bien... El pequeñajo se merecía ir acompañado de sus amigos... - les reprochó Charlie a los adultos.

\- No sabíamos con certeza si Potter estaría recuperado para el banquete... - se excusó Minerva.

 **Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que,cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno.**

\- Eso fue lo peor de todo... - suspiró Harry, con profundo pesar.

\- Miradas y cuchicheos, ¿no? - adivinó Charlie.

\- Millones y millones... - respondió, agobiado, el ojiverde.

 **Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos.**

\- Siete años son demasiados... - gruño, competitivo, el ojigris.

\- Al final no fue así... - le recordó, enfurruñado, el pocionista.

 **Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin. Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.**

\- ¡Qué considerados! - exclamó, con ironía, Sirius.

\- Lo sentimos... - se disculparon algunos alumnos.

\- Es que llevábamos días sin verte... - explicó Cedric.

\- Y se escuchaban tantas cosas... - añadió Penélope.

\- Había mucha expectación... - reveló Daphne.

\- Nadie sabía que había pasado realmente... - intentó justificarse Padma.

\- Supongo que lo entiendo... - se encogió de hombros, Harry.

 **Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.**

 **Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

\- Un placer serte útil... - sonrió el director.

\- Su aparición fue mi vuelta a la calma... - confesó el ojiverde.

 **-¡Otro año se va! -dijo alegremente Dumbledore-. Y voy a fastidiaros** **con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares.**

 **¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año...**

\- Es más fácil vaciarlas que llenarlas... - aseguró Lee Jordan.

\- Sobre todo para algunos... - se escucho en la zona donde se sentaban los profesores.

 **Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son:en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar,Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

Todos aplaudieron a todos, el respeto se había instaurado en Hogwarts, y todos colaboraban para que se mantuviese la armonía y el buen rollo.

 **Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin.**

 **Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

 **-Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore-. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en se quedaron inmóviles.**

\- Intuíamos que algo pasaría... - aseguró Cedric.

\- Al director le encanta sorprendernos... - asintió Lee, que adoraba y veneraba al excéntrico anciano.

 **Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

\- Sabíamos lo que se venía... - reveló Theo.

\- ¿En serio? - se extrañó Dean.

\- Somos astutas serpientes, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió, con picardía, Daphne.

 **-Así que -dijo Dumbledore- tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.-... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse.**

\- ¡Bravo hijo! - lo aplaudió Arthur.

\- Mi bebé... - babeó Bill.

\- ¡Ronnie, Ronnie! - lo ovacionaron el resto de sus hermanos.

 **Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

\- ¿Estabas orgulloso de mí? - se sorprendió el menor.

\- Estoy orgulloso de tí... - especificó el más serio de los hermanos Weasley.

\- ¡Oh! Yo también de ti... Eres muy listo... - se apresuró a decir el ojiazul.

\- Gracias Ron, pero no soy más listo que tú... Simplemente me gustan mas los libros... - le sonrió Percy.

 **Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

 **-Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos.**

\- ¡Bien hecho cariño! Arthur y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti - la felicitó Molly.

\- Y nosotros - añadieron los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Los Guardianes.

 **Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando.**

\- Lo estaba... Demasiada emoción contenida... - confesó Hermione.

\- Es normal con tantas emociones, buenas y malas... - la entendió Pansy.

\- Por lo menos recuperé los puntos que había perdido... - sonrió la castaña.

\- ¡Tú ya habías ganado más puntos para Gryffindor de los que habías perdido esa noche! - rugió Daphne.

\- Llevas todo el año ganando puntos en cada clase... - asintió Parvati.

\- Los que vosotros perdéis... - señaló con el dedo, Alicia, a los gemelos.

\- Deberíais obligarlos a ganar tantos puntos como pierdan... - les sugirió el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! - aplaudió Angelina.

\- ¡Bill! - protestó Fred.

\- ¡Eres nuestro hermano! - se quejó, de manera lastimera, George.

\- Y un orgulloso Gryffindor... - replicó el rompedor de maldiciones, sacándoles la lengua.

 **Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

\- Vamos... Os estáis acercando... - los jaleóSirius.

 **-Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... -continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa-... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta estrépito fue total.**

\- ¿Sólo sesenta? - protestó el ojigrís.

\- Le quitaron cincuenta por mucho menos... - se quejó Dean.

\- Potter fue muy valiente, sí... Pero también se saltó varias normas... - aclaró Pomona.

\- Pero... - lo intentó Seamus.

\- Déjalo estar... Haber si le quitan algún punto más... - sugirió, en voz baja, Parvati.

 **Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir,se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin,cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

\- Son buenos en matemáticas... - fingió sorprenderse, Tonks, antes de soltar una carcajada.

 **Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

\- ¿Lo hiciste adrede, verdad? - adivinó Minerva.

\- No sé de qué me hablas... - evitó responder el peliblanco.

\- Viejo retorcido... - gruñó la profesora de Transformaciones.

 **Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

 **-Hay muchos tipos de valentía -dijo sonriendo Dumbledore-. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

\- ¡BRAVOOO NEV! - aplaudieron Los Guardianes.

\- Eso ya paso hace días, ¿recordáis? - preguntó, avergonzado, el tímido león.

\- Es bueno revivir ciertos momentos... - replicó, Harry, recuperando su buen humor por unos breves instantes.

 **Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor.**

\- Y todos por ti... - apuntó el ojiverde, orgulloso de su inseguro amigo.

\- Y por vosotros... - replicó, sonriente, el castaño.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba.**

 **Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor.**

\- Pero ganaste los puntos más importantes - interrumpió Angelina.

\- Los diez puntos más valiosos... - asintió Percy.

\- Los que nos dieron la Copa de las Casas... - sonrió Dean.

\- Si mis amigos no hubieran conseguido los restantes... Mis diez puntos no habrían valido de nada... - discutió Neville.

\- Todos los puntos son valiosos... - repuso, Lupin, sonriendo a Nev con cariño.

 **Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

\- Eso no estuvo bien, Potty... - lo regañó Draco, poniendo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, Dragón... - se disculpó Harry, sin poder y evitar soltar una carcajada - Pero fue muy divertido ver tu cara...

\- Realmente divertido... - añadió Ron, que tampoco pudo aguantar la risa al recordarlo.

 **-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin-,**

\- Eso no estuvo bien... - se lamentó Padma.

\- Es normal... No nos hacemos querer... - rió, sin ofenderse, Pansy.

\- ¡Pero ahora os queremos mucho! - aseguró Parvati.

 **que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoració una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.**

\- Fue un poco cruel... - admitió Hermione, que había visto las cosas de diferente manera, ahora que su perspectiva había cambiado.

\- Creo que tienes razón... No fue justo para vosotros... - reconoció, al pensarlo detenidamente, Harry.

\- Tampoco era justo para vosotros el resultado final... - replicó Terence.

\- ¡Higgs! - siseó Flint, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad... - lo enfrentó su jugador.

\- Tiene razón... Si no les hubieran quitado ciento cincuenta puntos esa noche... - intervino Millicent.

\- Además, deberían haber ganado la copa de Quiditch... - apuntó Blaise.

\- Todo eso os habría dado la victoria... - asintió, convencido, Theo.

\- Así que al final el director... Simplemente hizo justicia... - entendieron, ahora, muchos Slytherin.

\- Me siento orgulloso de mis chicos... - sonrió, complacido con sus estudiantes, Severus.

\- Son muy buenos chicos... Todos ellos... - asintió con tono maternal, Molly, lo que hizo que algunos se sonrojaran.

 **Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**

 **Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto.**

\- No era por tí... - aclaró el ojinegro.

\- No importa... - negó Harry, aclarando su garganta, para leer las últimas palabras del primer libro.

 **Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

\- El próximo curso la contraseña de todas las casas será la misma: NORMAL - prometió, con solemnidad, el director.

\- No pensará en serio que la normalidad llegará a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? - susurró, incrédulo, Justin.

\- No lo creo... No puede ser tan ingenuo... - negó con la cabeza, confuso, Cedric.

\- Esperad... Está apareciendo algo... - gritó de repente, Harry, que todavía no había cerrado el libro.

\- A ver... - miró Charlie, por encima de su hombro.

\- Es un mensaje... - reveló el ojiverde al resto del Gran Comedor, que lo miraban confusos.

\- ¿Puede leerlo? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Claro... - asintió el azabache, comenzando a leer.

 _ **¡Hola anigos!**_

 _ **Ha pasado algo... No os asustéis, no es nada malo, tan sólo un pequeño cambio en los planes...**_

 _ **Disfrutad de la tarde, mientras nosotros ponemos las cosas en orden...**_

 _ **Sentiros orgullosos de vosotros mismos y seguid por el camino que habéis tomado.**_

 _ **Antes de cenar nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_

-o-

El Gran Comedor estalló en conversaciones a voz en grito, otras en murmullos y algunas levemente susurradas...

¿Qué habría pasado para que hubiese un cambio de planes? Tendrían que esperar a la cena... Y para eso faltaba mucho...

Los Guardianes, habían salido disimuladamente del Gran Comedor, y ahora acampaban a sus anchas en el lago, su cuartel general.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntaba Penélope a Percy.

\- Lo sabremos antes de cenar... - respondió Hermione, de manera práctica.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo, Harry? - interrogó Pansy.

\- Lo mismo que vosotros... - se encogió de hombros, con aire distraído, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se interesó Padma.

\- Si... - asintió el azabache, sin mucha convicción.

\- ¿Qué te mostró el libro? - interrogó Daphne, recordando que aún no les había hablado de ello.

\- A mis padres... - susurró el león.

\- Pero ellos... - se extrañó Terry.

\- Sí, lo sé... Están muertos... No me mostró el futuro... Me mostró el pasado... - reveló Harry.

\- ¿El pasado? - gritó, sorprendido, Justin.

\- A el día que nací... Y lo vi todo... - confesó el león.

\- ¡Eso es alucinante! - aplaudió Seamus.

\- Estaban mi madre y mi padre... Y después vinieron Sirius y Remus... Y fueron a visitar a sus amigos... - siguió contando el ojiverde, y girándose hacia Neville antes de revelar algo muy especial para su amigo - Sus amigos eran tus padres... Tú también habías nacido...

\- ¿Me viste? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, el castaño.

\- Te vi... Nuestros padres empezaron a hacer planes sobre nosotros siendo amigos...

\- Parece que sus planes salieron bien... - sonrió Dean.

\- Muy bien, diría yo... - rió el azabache.

\- Y eso que ni si quiera lo sabíamos... - añadió Neville, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Harry entendiendo la emoción del pequeño castaño, les hizo un gesto a Hermione y a Ron para que se llevasen al resto y los dejasen a solas.

Sus mejores amigos, captaron al instante las intenciones del ojiverde, y se apresuraron a llevarse a Los Guardianes hacia el castillo.

-o-

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Harry se acercó a Neville y tras sentarse a su lado, lo abrazó. Creía que esa era la mejor manera de demostrarle a su amigo que no estaba solo.

\- Gracias Harry... L-lo siento... Y-yo...

\- No me pidas disculpas... Sé como te sientes... Si no estoy llorando es porque tengo miedo de empezar y no poder parar...

\- Puedes llorar... No estás solo...

\- Lo sé... Y tú tampoco...

\- Eso me lo has demostrado... Tu abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba...

\- Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, Nev...

\- Y tú conmigo...

\- Tus padres... Ellos... Ellos no...

\- No estan muertos... Pero tampoco están vivos...

\- Tenemos que ayudarlos Nev...

\- Nadie puede hacerlo...

\- Te equivocas... Siento que juntos podemos hacerlo...

\- Harry...

\- Confía en mi... Jamás te daría falsas esperanzas con algo tan importante...

\- Lo sé... Sé que consigues lo que nadie puede... Eso es lo que me preocupa...

\- No te entiendo...

\- No quiero que te obsesiones y luego... Si fracasas... Tú... No quiero que te hundas...

\- Sé que podemos lograrlo juntos...

\- Es por el libro, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que sí... Desde que volví de ese hospital, siento que mis padres me animan a hacerlo... Eran amigos... Una familia... Como nosotros...

\- Como nosotros... - repitió sonriente, el castaño.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlos... - insistió el azabache.

\- Lo haremos... Y lo lograremos... - juró, con un gesto terco en su pacifica cara, Neville.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! - celebró el ojiverde con alegría.

Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de su compañero de habitación, y ambos volvieron ala castillo, haciendo planes imposibles y arriesgados, por el camino.

-o-

En la entrada se encontraron con Charlie, que parecía estar esperando a alguien.

\- Neville, los demás están en nuestra sala común... Vete tú también... Nosotros vamos ahora... - le indicó el pelirrojo.

\- Vale... Te veo ahora Harry... - se despidió el tímido león.

\- Hasta luego Nev...

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa con ellos? - interrogó el dragonista, en cuanto se quedaron solos.

\- No sé de que me hablas... - lo esquivó el menor.

\- ¿Me tomas por idiota? - se ofendió el ojiazul.

\- Yo no he dicho eso... - negó el azabache.

\- Entonces no me tratas como si lo fuese.. Si no quieres contármelo lo entiendo.. Pero no me mientas... - replicó el pelirrojo, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Harry, tras reaccionar después de unos segunods.

\- Nos vemos más tarde... - respondió el pelirrojo, sin detenerse ni girarse.

\- ¡Charlie! Por favor... - suplicó el ojiverde.

El segundo de los Weasley se detuvo al instante, y respiró un par de veces para calmarse antes de hablar.

\- Sígueme... - le indicó al menor, sin darse la vuelta.

El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se llevó al niño a su habitación, y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, en el sofá de su despacho.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí - empezó a hablar el adulto.

\- Lo sé - asintió el niño.

\- Y que puedes contarme lo que sea... - añadió Charlie.

\- También lo sé... - suspiró, con cansancio, Harry.

\- ¿Entonces? - insistió el dragonista.

\- Es que... Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que me pasa...

\- Quizás si me cuentas cómo te sientes... Yo pueda ayudarte...

\- Me siento enfadado... Muy enfadado...

\- De eso ya me había dado cuenta...

\- Y también asustado...

\- ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?

Harry dudó, no quería hablar todavía con Charlie sobre lo que había averiguado en su "viaje". Confiaba en él, por supuesto, pero necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de poder contarle algo.

\- No lo sé... Han pasado muchas cosas... - intentó evadirse, sin hacer enfadar a su alma gemela.

\- Siento que no estás siendo del todo sincero conmigo... Y eso me preocupa... - replicó, con fastidio, el pelirrojo.

\- Sólo necesito tiempo... Pensar un poco...

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, cuando tenga mis pensamientos acomodados, hablaré contigo...

\- Acepto el trato... Mientras tanto... Una palabra... Un abrazo... Un hombro... Lo que necesites... ¿Vale?

\- Vale... ¿Volvemos?

-o-

Los dos buscadores regresaban a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando no tuvieron más remedio que hacer un alto en el camino.

Alguien parecía caminar por uno de los pasillos, poniendo mucho empeño en no ser descubierto, mirando a ambos lados del corredor, pero sin notarlos a ellos, escondidos tras una estatua.  
Y ese alguien, que les pareció tan sospechoso, no era otro que el "peor enemigo" del dragonista, Argus Filch.

Lo siguieron en silencio, hasta que lo vieron salir del castillo. Harry invocó la capa invisible y Charlie los cubrió a ambos, antes de salir detrás del ex conserje.

Lo siguieron hasta la lechucería y, escondidos tras unos barriles lechuciles, observaron lo que hacía el odiado squib.  
Pronto descubrieron sus actividades, intentaba ponerse en contacto con el exterior.

\- ¿Puedes avisar a Fawkes? - preguntó con ansiedad, Charlie, que se olía algo turbio ahí.

\- Creo que sí... - asintió el ojiverde.

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó en el hermoso fénix, que lo había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el director de Hogwarts apareció de improviso a su lado, dándoles un susto de muerte a ambos leones.

\- Creía que no podías aparecerte en Hogwarts... - fue lo primero que dijo el niño.

\- No me he aparecido, Fawkes me ha traído y yo he utilizado un hechizo desilusionador... - explicó el director, con paciencia.

\- ¡Ah! - asintió Harry, entendiéndolo esta vez.

\- ¿Queréis contarme qué pasa? - preguntó, amablemente, el peliblanco.

\- Filch está haciendo cosas muy raras... - reveló el ojiazul.

Dumbledore, observó a Filch y entendió a que se referían la parejita de buscadores.  
Hizo una floritura con su varita y varios fénix translúcidos salieron de ella en distintas direcciones.

\- ¿Por qué no volvéis al castillo? - sugirió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y usted? - preguntó Harry.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí, manteniendo unas palabras con Argus... - respondió el director.

\- ¿Ha avisado a los aurores? ¿Y a los profesores? - se aseguró el dragonista.

\- A todos ellos... Y ahora, tú llevarás a Harry al castillo... ¿De acuerdo? - ordenó el anciano, con un gesto que no dejaba opciones a protestas.

\- De acuerdo... - asintió, con seriedad, el pelirrojo.

\- Pero... - protestó el ojiverde, que o no había visto el gesto del director o lo había ignorado.

\- Podrían organizar una fiesta en la sala común... Una de esas fiestas emblemáticas que sólo los Gryffindor sabemos hacer... - sugirió Dumbledore.

\- Es una buena idea - asintió Charlie, llevándose a su pequeñajo antes de que éste siguiese protestando.

-o-

Los adultos del castillo no tardaron en presentarse al llamado del director, éste los puso al día del extraño comportamiento del ex conserje.

Todo se hizo muy rápido y sin ningún tipo de escándalo, para evitar que los alumnos se enterasen de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore, y previamente inmovilizado lo sentaron en una silla, y esperaron a que Severus regresase de su despacho, a dónde había ido a buscar algo.

El ojinegro no tardó en volver, le pasó un pequeño frasco al director, mientras miraba con repugnancia a Filch, que forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

El peliblanco, con un gesto gélido que jamás se le había visto, levantó la cabeza del conserje y le abrió la boca, mientras vaciaba el contenido del frasco por su garganta.

La cara de Filch se tornó laxa y sin expresión, su mirada estaba perdida, fija en un punto en el vacío.

\- Ya está listo... - anunció el pocionista.

\- Empecemos entonces... - suspiró Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la lechucería? - interrogó Alastor.

\- Debía mandar un mensaje... - respondió Filch, con una voz lineal y apagada.

\- ¿A Voldemort? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- El señor Tenebroso me eligió... Nos eligió a Quirrell y a mí... Pero el muy estúpido falló... Ahora solo quedo yo...

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión? - demandó Tonks.

\- Debo mantenerlo informado de los movimientos de Potter...

\- ¿Planeaba matar a Harry este año? - exigió saber el animago.

\- Potter es muy molesto... Mi amo solo quería la piedra... Pero Potter siempre aparece... Mi señor acabará pronto con él... -

\- No si yo lo mato primero... - siseó Severus.

\- Acabaremos con él... - rugió Remus.

\- Deseará no haber nacido nunca... - juró Sirius.

\- Tengo mucha información para mi amo... Él no permitirá que abandone el castillo... Me necesita aquí dentro... Yo soy su vasallo más leal... Él lo sabe... -

\- ¿Y Severus? Él es su espía... - cuestionó Dumbledore.

\- Él es un traidor y mi señor lo sabe... Morirá por su traición...

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadaver! - rugió Sirius.

\- Hmmm... G-gracias - agradeció, conmovido, el ojinegro.

\- No dejaremos que se acerque a ti o a Harry... - prometió el hombre lobo.

\- Contáis con todos nosotros para eso... - aseguró Kingsley.

\- ¿Por qué Argus? Por qué te unas a él? - suspiró, con tristeza, Albus.

\- El señor Tenebroso me dará poder... Me permitirá usar mis juguetitos con los alumnos... Él me entiende... Los alumnos pagarán por sus sonrisas inocentes... Por sus ruidosas carcajadas...

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - lo silenció Severus, estrellando su puño en la mandíbula del conserje.

\- Gracias querido... No lo soportaba más... - agradeció Minerva, abrazando al profesor de Pociones.

\- Lo encerraremos hasta que esto termine y luego yo mismo lo escoltaré a Azkaban... - informó, con fiereza, Alastor.

\- Procura mantenerlo alejado de los mortífagos... - recomendó el pocionista.

\- Sí, no queremos que les pase información... - estuvo de acuerdo el ojigris.

\- No os preocupéis... Estará aislado... - prometió el viejo auror.

Una vez que encerraron al traidor, todos los adultos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, ya que faltaban a penas unos minutos para que se sirviese la cena.

-o-

Cuando entraron, no les sorprendió descubrir que las mesas estaban repletas de estudiantes, ansiosos por recibir respuestas, y resolver los ministerios que a ellos mismos intrigaban.

Mientras los recién llegados se iban sentando, una nota apareció en la mano de Harry, quién tras leerla rápidamente, les hizo un gesto a Los Guardianes para que se acercasen más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Daphne.

\- Necesito que todos Los Guardianes nos agarremos de las manos y cerremos los ojos... - les indicó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Para qué? - se extrañó Percy.

\- Sólo hacedlo, por favor... - rogó el azabache.

Todos los niños juntaron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos, y tras unos segundos sus cabezas se llenaron de imágenes, sensaciones y sonidos.

Aunque todos esos recuerdos pasaban a una velocidad de vértigo, de alguna manera, los pequeños guerreros podían sentir esos momentos del futuro plenamente.

Y así vieron como el siguiente curso tendrían charlas íntimas, reuniones, juegos, risas...

Y sí, cometerían alguna que otra travesura...

Pero todos juntos...

Abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos, intentando averiguar si todos habían visto lo mismo, pero sus luminosas sonrisas no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda

Los Guardianes estarían realmente unidos en el futuro, y eso los llenaba de orgullo.

-o-

 _ **GRACIAS**_

 _Lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro..._

-o-


	44. Final 1

**FINAL 1: LEYENDO LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS**

-o-

 _Y aquí está el primer final..._  
 _Espero que os guste..._

-o-

Nadie movió ni un solo músculo, mientras el director desenrollaba el pergamino que había aparecido, ante él, en la mesa de los profesores.

A Dumbledore le temblaban las manos por primera vez en su vida, nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni tampoco tan ansioso por saber.

El episodio con Filch, todavía lo desconcertaba y molestaba, se sentía un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Por fin, terminó de desdoblar el amarillento papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 **¡Hola de nuevo, amigos!**

 _ **Sabemos que estaréis ansiosos por saber las novedades, así que no nos andaremos con rodeos.**_

 _ **Harry se ha hecho más fuerte, y muchos de vosotros sois los responsables de ese aumento de poder.**_

 _ **Habéis creado una especie de escudo protector para él, lo que le permitirá leer dos**_ **capítulos** _**por día.**_

 _ **Y ahora disfrutad de la cena.**_

 _ **Volveremos a leernos...**_

 _ **Vuestros amigos**_

 _ **Pd: Paciencia con lo que leáis y descubráis...**_

-o-

En cuanto Dumbledore terminó de leer, la cena apareció sobre las mesas, y todos decidieron dejar las conversaciones para más tarde y ponerse manos a la obra con las delicias que tenían delante.

Terminaron de cenar, sin sobresaltos y Los Guardianes emprendieron una huida hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, querían celebrar una reunión cuanto antes para hablar de ciertas cosas.

Los merodeadores, que estaban muy atentos al ojiverde, se olieron la fuga e intentaron retenerlo, para poder hablar con él de una buena vez.

Pero Harry era un maestro del escapismo, y consiguió desaparecer por la puerta, antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear.

Los tres tutores observaron durante un rato la silla vacía del pequeño león, y después se miraron entre ellos, estaban preocupados por su niño, llevaba todo el día intentando esquivarlos, parecía que no los quería tener cerca.

-o-

Bill qué había visto toda la escena, se llevó disimuladamente a su hermano dragonista, con la excusa de un paseo nocturno por los jardines del castillo, y por éstos caminaron un rato, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Has hablado con Harry hoy? - rompió el silencio el rompedor de maldiciones.

\- Sí, antes de la cena... - asintió, con desánimo, el dragonista.

\- ¿Qué le pasa con su padrino y sus tíos? - mostró su preocupación, el pelilargo.

\- No lo sé... - negó el ojiazul.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro de que a ti te ha dicho algo... - insistió el primogénito de los Weasley.

\- No te miento... No ha querido decirme nada... - volvió a negar el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- He visto las caras de esos tres y... - lo intentó por el lado de la compasión Bill, que no creía posible que su hermano no supiese lo que le pasaba a su pequeñajo.

\- Yo también las he visto... Me gustaría ayudarlos... Pero no sé como... - replicó, ofendido, Charlie.

\- Quizás deberías insistir... - sugirió el de ojos marrones.

\- No quiero presionarlo... - explicó el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Es por su bien... A él tampoco le hace bien estar así con ellos... - volvió a la carga su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Claro que no le hace bien! ¡Harry está mal! - estalló, preocupado y furioso, el ojiazul.

\- Cálmate... - lo tranquilizó el pelilargo, abrazándolo.

\- No me gusta verlo sufrir... - gimió, desconsolado, el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Estará bien... Lo arreglarán... - lo consoló el trabajador de Gringgots.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - replicó el ojiazul.

\- Porque ellos ya son una familia... Y como bien sabes las familias siempre arreglan los problemas internos... - respondió, con una sonrisa, Bill.

\- Eso es cierto... - sonrió también, Charlie, un poco más animado.

\- ¿Qué te parece si asaltamos las cocinas? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Recordamos viejos tiempos? - propuso, el rompedor de maldiciones, para animar a su hermano, y hacerle olvidar su tristeza por un rato.

\- Creo que voy a hablar con Sirius y con Remus... - reveló con gesto derrotado, el dragonista, que sabía que eso era lo correcto pero lo menos fácil.

\- Puede que esa sea una idea mejor... - aprobó de inmediato, el pelilargo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Bill acompañó a su hermano en busca de los merodeadores; cuando los encontraron, en la sala de profesores junto al pocionista, los dejó para que pudieran hablar a solas.

-o-

Charlie no sabía como iniciar la conversación con los tres adultos, y ellos todavía no habían notado su presencia, tan absortos en sus pensamientos estaban.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - se atrevió por fin a anunciarse, el pelirrojo, sobresaltando a los otros tres.

\- Claro... ¿Es sobre Harry? - preguntó Remus, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

\- Sí... - asintió el ojiazul.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasa con nosotros? - interrogó Sirius.

\- No sé mucho... Pero sé que está mal... - respondió, Charlie, sabiendo que no era de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Está enfadado? - preguntó Severus.

\- Sí, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa... - replicó el dragonista.

\- ¿Hay algo más? - se preocupó el ojigris.

\- Está asustado... - reveló el pelirrojo, que esperaba no estar traicionando a Harry, al difundir esta información.

\- ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Lunático.

\- No lo sé... No ha querido decírmelo... - negó el chico.

\- Queremos hablar con él... - intervino el pocionista.

\- Pero no nos permite... - confesó el animago.

\- Acercaros.. - terminó, por él, Charlie - Ya me he dado cuenta...

\- No queremos forzarlo... Pero tenemos que hablar con él... - explicó el castaño.

\- Esperad a mañana... Prometo que os ayudaré... - suplicó el ojiazul.

\- Estamos en tus manos, pelirrojo... - suspiró, derrotado, Canuto.

\- Confiad en mí... No os fallaré... No le fallaré... - prometió el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Confiamos en ti... - asintió Snape.

\- Bueno... Hasta mañana... - se despidió con nerviosismo, Charlie, que ya no sabía que más hacer allí.

\- Te acompaño... - se ofreció el ambarino.

\- De acuerdo... - asintió, sorprendido, el dragonista.

\- Gracias, Charlie... Por todo... Eres un gran chico... - agradeció el hombre lobo, en cuanto se alejaron un poco de la puerta.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada... Yo haría cualquier... - rechazó el pelirrojo, sonrojándose, antes de frenarse - No importa...

\- Lo sé... Sé que harías cualquier cosa por Harry... - sonrió el castaño.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - se atragantó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? - rió, con diversión en sus ojos, Remus.

\- Yo... - no supo que decir el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Me parece bien... Pero Harry es un niño aún... - continuó Lunático.

\- Lo sé... Sólo quiero protegerlo... - se apresuró a asegurar el pelirrojo.

\- Eso está bien... Yo te apoyaré mientras respetes sus tiempos... Se graduará en Hogwarts... Y entonces será un mago adulto, listo para tomar decisiones sobre su vida... Así que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Lupin, con su permanentemente rostro amable, pero con un gesto serio que aseguraba que le haría pasar muy malos ratos si no lo cumplía.

\- De acuerdo - asintió, atemorizado, Charlie.

Y sin más, el hombre lobo se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando al pelirrojo muy aturdido, desanduvo sus pasos, y regresó a la sala donde los esperaban sus otros compañeros de esa nueva aventura que se les había presentado: "la paternidad".

-o-

En la sala de profesores, lo esperaba un panorama desolador, sus dos amigos tenían su caras apoyadas contra la mesa, y un silencio deprimente reinaba en el ambiente.

\- No perdamos el tiempo lamentándonos... - dijo el castaño, intentando hacer reaccionar a sus depresivos amigos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces? - preguntó Sirius, con furia e impotencia, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Debemos buscar soluciones... - respondió, práctico, el ambarino.

\- Puede que tengas razón... Vuelvo ahora... - intervino Severus, levantándose apresuradamente, y saliendo sin más explicaciones.

\- ¿Y a éste qué le ha picado? - gruñó el animago.

\- Supongo que se le habrá ocurrido algo... ¿Y tú qué? - interrogó Remus.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó, receloso, Black.

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí... Mírate... - respondió, el de ojos ámbar, acercándolo a un espejo.

\- Le prometí a Harry que no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño... Y yo he sido el primero en hacerlo... - confesó el ojigris, mientras miraba su penoso reflejo, estaba pálido y ojeroso.

\- Todavía no sabemos qué pasó... - intentó animarlo el licántropo.

\- Soy un mierda, Rem... Destruyo todo lo que toco... - sollozó Canuto, dejándose caer al suelo, envuelto en un llanto desgarrador.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - rugió Lupin, abrazándolo por la espalda, y entrelazando sus dedos en el pecho del pelilargo - Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí...

\- A ti también te lastimé... - gimió lastimeramente el animago.

\- Los dos nos equivocamos... Y los dos sufrimos... Pero, ¿sabes algo? - preguntó el hombre lobo, girando la cabeza de Canuto, para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - se interesó el pelilargo, perdiéndose en los orbes ambar.

\- No cambiaría ninguno de los instantes que pasamos juntos... - confesó, hipnotizado por el brillo plateado, Remus.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - se atrevió a tener esperanzas de nuevo Sirius.

\- Muy en serio, chucho inmaduro... - asintió el castaño, sin dejar de mirarlo, y diciéndole con sus ojos lo que tanto ansiaba saber el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

Ambos merodeadores se fundieron en abrazo, dándose él uno al otro lo que necesitaban.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a seguir llorando o vas a hacer algo? - volvió a preguntar el ambarino, separándose del abrazo.

\- Hablaremos con Harry... Y luego lo haremos tú y yo... - decidió con firmeza, el ojigris, sin necesidad de decir nada más.

\- Eso me parece bien... - asintió, conforme, Lupin.

-o-

Mientras los merodeadores daban por fin un paso hacia adelante, el pocionista había ido en busca de alguien que creía que podía ayudarlos.

Había enviado una nota, a dicha persona, en cuanto había salido del despacho, y ahora se dirigía al lugar donde la había citado.  
Le sorprendió mucho no ser el primero en llegar.

\- Buenas noches, profesor Snape, ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó una leona preocupada y confusa.

\- Creo que será usted la que me dé esa respuesta... - respondió, misterioso, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió Hermione.

\- ¿Sabes por qué está Harry enfadado con nosotros? - interrogó el profesor de Pociones.

\- No sabía que estuviera enfadado... Está muy distraído... - respondió, pensativa, la castaña.

\- ¿Distraído? - se extrañó el pocionista.

\- Sí, y también un poco triste... Pero supuse que era normal... - respondió, con sinceridad, la niña.

\- ¿Normal? ¿Por qué? - interrogó, sin entender nada, Snape.

\- Es complicado... - dudó la leona.

\- Mi mente no es del todo mala... - replicó, con suficiencia, el Slytherin.

\- Está bien... Intentaré explicárselo... Pero hay cosas que no debemos decir... - accedió, no muy convencida, Hermione.

\- ¿No estaréis metidos en algo peligroso otra vez? - se preocupó Severus.

\- ¡Oh no! No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse... No estamos metidos en ningún lío... - lo tranquilizó la castaña.

\- Bien, eso me tranquiliza... - suspiró, aliviado, el pocionista.

\- Los libros son especiales... Los que nos enviaron... - explicó la niña.

\- Lo sé... Parecen tener vida propia... - asintió, el ojinegro, entendiendo

\- El que hemos leído... Todos hemos cambiado un poco después de leer un capítulo... Tal vez a Harry le esté pasando lo mismo... - sugirió la leona.

\- Es una buena teoría... - afirmó, distraído, Snape.

\- Pero sólo es eso... Sería mejor que hablasen con él... Los tres... - aconsejó, demostrando una vez más su madurez, la castaña.

\- Lo haremos... Mañana no dejaremos que esa culebrilla escurridiza se nos escape... - prometió, con firmeza, el temido profesor de Pociones.

\- Buena suerte... La van a necesitar... - le deseó Hermione, mirándolo con algo muy parecido a la compasión.

-o-

Por su parte Los Guardianes habían celebrado su reunión en la Torre de Astronomía, mucho antes de que la ayuda de Hermione fuera solicitada por Snape.

\- Un escudo protector... No te quejarás, Potty... - bromeaba Draco.

\- No lo hago... - negó el ojiverde, encongiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Yo preferiría leer un solo capitulo por día... - intervino Seamus.

\- Entonces estaríamos por lo menos un año aquí encerrados... - exageró Ron.

\- Yo no siento que estemos encerrados... - lo contradijo Padma.

\- Yo tampoco... No quería decir eso... - aclaró el pelirrojo.

\- Yo creo que está bien que leamos dos capítulos... - intervino Hannah.

\- ¿Tienes prisa por irte? - preguntó, con tono burlón, George.

\- No, pero si tememos que leer dos capítulos por día... Habrá menos tiempo para interrupciones... - respondió, con un dulce sonrisa, la tejona.

\- ¡Bien pensado! - la felicitaron el resto, su amiga tenía razón, menos tiempo era igual a menos reclamos.

\- Creo que deberías exigir una clausula para leer los siguientes libros... - recomendó Fred.

\- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Harry.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Te haces una idea de los líos en los que os habréis metido vosotros tres? - preguntó George, antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- Seis libros dan para muchas aventuras... - pensó Ron, en voz alta.

\- Y para muchos castigos... - asintió Hermione.

\- Yo no creo que nos hayamos llevado muy bien... - intervino Draco, sonrojándose, a saber qué maldades les había hecho.

\- Ni nosotros nos habremos atrevido a ofrecerte nuestra lealtad... - añadió, con tristeza, Theo.

\- Ni nosotras... - murmuró Daphne, con gesto abatido.

\- No seríamos amigos... - negó, Padma, mirando a su extraña y diversa pandilla.

\- No, no lo seríamos... - estuvo de acuerdo Cedric, con la misma tristeza en sus ojos que el resto.

\- Pero eso ya lo hemos cambiado, ¿recordáis? - los interrumpió Harry, intentando sacarlos de esa repentina bruma que se había colado, sin ser invitada, en la reunión.

\- Sí, ese tema ya está solucionado... - lo apoyó Hermione.

\- ¿A qué clausula te referías antes, Fred? - cambió de tema Percy

\- No pueden castigaros por lo que hayáis hecho en esos libros porque en teoría... - contestó el gemelo, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Todavía no lo hemos hecho... - terminó por él, el azabache.

\- ¡Exactamente! - afirmó George.

\- Y tampoco se podrá juzgar a nadie por su comportamiento... - añadió Hermione, conocedora del comportamiento humano.

\- Sí, está claro que todos hemos cambiado... - admitió Parvati.

\- Seguramente habremos hecho cosas de las que no nos sintamos orgullosos... - adivinó Pansy.

\- Pero aún no las hemos hecho... Y es muy posible que ya no las hagamos... - replicó el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- A mí se me ha ocurrido es que quizás también deberías exigir que sólo nosotros leyéramos... - propuso Theo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, sin entenderlo, Blaise.

\- Porque si estos libros siguen mostrando el futuro puede caer en manos peligrosas... - respondió el pelinegro.

\- Pero lo que nos mostró hasta ahora es esperanzador... Sería egoísta no compartirlo... - discutió Penélope.

\- En eso tiene razón... - la apoyó Percy.

\- Yo pienso que el libro se va nutriendo de los lectores... Así aprende en quien confiar... - intervino Hermione.

\- Pues yo creo que el libro ya sabe eso... Quizás deberíamos dejar que elija... - sugirió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Que el libro elija? - se asombró Dean.

\- Sí, ya lo ha hecho antes, ¿no? - asintió el azabache.

\- Creo que la idea de Harry es la más justa... - admitió Hermione.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - se apuntó Ron.

\- ¿Votamos entonces? - propuso Draco.

Y tras una justa y democrática votación, la propuesta del ojiverde fue la elegida por todos, no en vano era el líder de ese grupo...

Los chicos se despidieron y regresaron a sus salas comunes, querían estar descansados para afrontar los dos capítulos que se leerían al día siguiente.

-o-

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor, los gemelos cogieron cada uno por un brazo a Harry y se lo llevaron hacia un solitario pasillo.

Y arrinconándolo contra una pared para que no pudiese escabullirse, empezaron un particular dialogo, en el como siempre uno iba terminando las frases del otro, y en el que el pequeño buscador tardó mucho en poder meter baza.

\- Sabemos que todo el mundo piensa que no no enteramos de nada... - empezó Fred.

\- Pero no es cierto, somos muy observadores... - añadió George.

\- Estamos siempre alertas con la gente que nos importa...

\- Como tú...

\- Sabemos que necesitas ayuda...

\- Y tras darle muchas vueltas nos hemos dado cuenta...

\- Que nosotros no podemos ayudarte... - dijo con pena Fred.

\- La buena noticia es que si sabemos quien puede ayudarte... - anunció George.

\- ¿Quién? - se interesó, de inmediato, Harry.

\- El hombre más sabio que conocemos es Dumbledore... - respondió, alegremente, George.

\- Y casualmente, te adora... - sonrió, como si fuese un genio, Fred.

\- No sé si él... - dudó el ojiverde.

\- Está claro que necesitas ayuda... - insistió George.

\- ¿Y quién mejor que él para hacerlo? - trató de dejarlos sin argumentos Fred.

\- No estoy seguro... - negó el azabache.

\- Piénsalo.

\- Lo haré... Gracias chicos... - agradeció el buscador.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarte más... - lamentaron los gemelos.

\- Me habéis ayudado mucho... - les aseguró Harry.

\- Buenas noches enano... Vuelve a la sala común... Nosotros tenemos que hacer algo en otro sitio... - se despidió George, mirando su reloj.

\- Buenas noches... ¿Sabéis? Yo si sé que sois mucho más que un par de bromistas... - les confesó, mirándolos con cariño, el ojiverde.

\- Porque tú eres un enano muy especial... - le sonrió, mirándolo con orgullo, Fred.

-o-

Harry decidió quedarse unos momentos a solas para poder pensar con calma, cerró sus ojos buscando un poco de paz, y al instante, una sensación de calma lo invadió.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, entendió el motivo, o quizás debería decir el causante, de ese inesperado momento de paz.

Fawkes estaba ante él, arrullándolo con su canto, transmitiéndole ese placentero calor que ya se había hecho tan familiar para el azabache.

El niño lo acarició con gratitud y cariño, mientras le contaba todas sus penas, y poco a poco fue vaciando su corazón de cuanta preocupación, inquietud o tristeza había adquirido sin desearlo.

El fénix, en respuesta, acarició su rostro suavemente con su pico, y desplegó sus alas envolviendo al ojiverde en ellas, como si de un abrazo se tratase.

Tras esa acción, ambos desaparecieron en una pequeña bola de fuego y reaparecieron en el despacho del director.

Todavía aturdido, el pequeño león miró en todas direcciones en busca del dueño de su despacho, Fawkes lo ayudó en su búsqueda, guiándolo hasta el anciano.

Jamás se habría esperado encontrarse ante tal escena, Dumbledore lloraba en su sillón, como un niño desconsolado.

Seguramente habría puesto un hechizo de silencio, por eso no podía escucharlo, pero no hacía faltar oír los sollozos, con verlo era más que suficiente.

El menor se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, se sentía muy incomodo, no le gustaba nada invadir la privacidad del director de Hogwarts, aunque en ese momento quedase muy poco de ese imponente mago.

En su lugar se encontraba un hombre desolado, atormentado por la culpa, invadido por fantasmas del pasado...

Harry se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro, Dumbledore saltó de su sillón sobresaltado, asustando al niño, que se apartó de él con instinto de protección.

\- ¡Oh pequeño! ¿Te he asustado? - preguntó, preocupado, el anciano.

\- No... Sólo me ha pillado desprevenido... - lo tranquilizó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte entonces que te ha traído hasta aquí? - se interesó Albus.

\- Bueno... Me trajo Fawkes... - respondió, con inocencia, el azabache.

\- ¿Fawkes? - preguntó el director, en serios problemas para ocultar la risa.

\- Sí, fue un poco raro... Pero no dolió... - siguió contando el niño, más animado al ver ese gesto de diversión con el que siempre lo miraba el pelilargo.

En ese momento, el fénix voló hasta el hombro de su familiar, y emitió unos dulces sonidos en su oreja.

\- Parece que hay demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza... - afirmó el anciano, mirando fijamente al niño.

\- ¿Fawkes se lo ha dicho? - adivinó el pequeño león.

\- Sí, y no debes preocuparte Harry... Pase lo que pase no estarás solo nunca más... - prometió el peliblanco.

\- Es complicado... - suspiró el menor.

\- Lo sé... Voy a darte un consejo, es algo que hago yo cuando mi mente se siente muy llena... - confesó Albus, despertando la curiosidad del menor.

\- Así es exactamente como se siente mi mente... - confesó, ambién, el ojiverde.

\- Te enseñaré algo - le sonrió con comprensión, Dumbledore, mientras le mostraba algo que el niño ya había visto antes, en el cuarto de su tío.

\- ¿Un pensadero? - se extrañó Harry.

\- Veo que ya sabes lo que es... - sonrió el director.

\- El tío Sev me llevó a unos de sus recuerdos... - explicó, vagamente, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y te enseñó cómo sacarse un recuerdo? - se interesó el peliblanco.

\- No, eso no... - negó el azabache.

\- Pues es muy fácil... Mira... - le dijo Dumbledore, sacándose un recuerdo él mismo.

\- ¿Podría hacerlo yo? - cuestionó el niño.

\- Creo que es mejor que yo lo haga por ti... La primera vez puede ser algo difícil... - sugirió el anciano.

\- De acuerdo... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - aceptó Harry.

\- Piensa en el recuerdo que quieras sacar por el momento de tu mente activa... - ordenó el director.

\- Muy bien... - asintió el menor, pensando en el momento que quería sacar de su mente.

\- No te muevas... - le pidió Albus, mientras acercaba su varita a su oreja izquierda.

Dumbledore guardó la sustancia translucida que sacó con su varita en una redoma y se la entregó a Harry.

\- ¿Algún recuerdo más? - preguntó el ojiazul.

\- No, así está bien... - respondió, sintiéndose un poco más ligero, el azabache.

\- Vaya a descansar entonces... - lo despidió el director.

\- Espere... ¿Por qué lloraba? - interrogó el ojiverde, que no se había olvidado de la escena que había presenciado unos momentos antes.

\- Porque a veces es necesario desahogarse, sacar la angustia para fuera... - respondió, siempre misterioso, el mago.

\- Debe ser muy difícil ser usted... - lo entendió, de alguna manera, el niño.

\- Es un halago viniendo de alguien como tú, pequeño... - sonrió Dumbledore, enternecido.

\- Usted está a cargo de miles de alumnos y también del mundo mágico... Si nosotros nos metemos en lios lo culpan a usted... Si un profesor decide cambiar de bando también lo culpan... - enumeró, comprensivo, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Tienen razón, Harry, parece que mis reflejos están fallando... - admitió, apesadumbrado, el adulto.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Usted es un gran hombre! ¡Y un gran mago! Y no debería permitir que nadie lo acuse de lo contrario... - rugió el pequeño león, dejándole más que claro su lealtad hacia él.

El hombre no pudo evitar dar un paso para agarrar al niño y fundirse en un abrazo con él, ese pequeño tenía algo muy bueno dentro de él, algo que te sanaba las heridas.

-o-

Después de un día muy agitado, el ojiverde dormía profundamente en su cama, había decidido guardar en un frasco, todo lo que había descubierto en el viaje a cargo del libro.

Primero debía arreglar algo más urgente con sus tutores, y después batallaría con todos sus descubrimientos de ese día, y lo que esto significaba.

Quizás esperaría terminar los libros, ya que estaría muy ocupado con las lecturas de sus años en Hogwarts.

Algo le decía que no serían cursos precisamente tranquilos...

-o-

 _En un par de horitas..._

 _¡El otro final!_

-o-


	45. Final 2

**FINAL 2: UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA HARRY**

-o-

 _Y ahora sí, el último capítulo de todos..._

 _Angustia, intriga..._

 _y dolor de barriga..._

-o-

Nadie movió ni un solo músculo, mientras el director desenrollaba el pergamino que había aparecido, ante él, en la mesa de los profesores.

A Dumbledore le temblaban las manos por primera vez en su vida, nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni tampoco tan ansioso por saber.

El episodio con Filch, todavía lo desconcertaba y molestaba, se sentía un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Por fin, terminó de desdoblar el amarillento papel, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _ **Hola amigos:**_

 _ **Sentimos mucho la espera, hemos tenido que improvisar; pero creednos, ha valido la pena.**_

 _ **No sabemos lo qué ha estado pasando el castillo... Pero habéis hecho cambios, cambios muy importantes...**_

 _ **Para nosotros todo ha cambiado, y mucho, nos hemos reencontrado con viejos amigos...**_

 _ **Pero lo que os interesa a vosotros es que se terminaron las lecturas, habéis hecho tantos cambios en la primera lectura del primer libro, que los libros restantes ya no sirven.**_

 _ **¿Increíble verdad? Ni siquiera los magos podemos anticipar estas cosas...**_

 _ **Os deseamos mucha suerte en vuestro recorrido vital.**_

 _ **Esperamos que no deis marcha atrás con los cambios que habéis empezado a hacer.**_

 _ **Os estamos profundamente agradecidos...**_

 **Os queremos, a todos.**

 **Firmado:**

 **Vuestros amigos del futuro, a los que habéis hecho muy felices.**

 **PD: Mañana el expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once, de regreso a King Cross, y el tiempo empezará a correr de nuevo para todos.**

-o-

Una avalancha de miles de preguntas inundó el Gran Comedor, nadie entendía nada.

\- Un poco de calma, por favor... - solicitó el director.

\- Esto es muy irregular, Albus... - desconfío el jefe de aurores.

\- Deja tus paranoias, Alastor... - gruñó Pomona.

\- No soy paranoico... - protestó Moody.

\- Parece que mañana empezarán las vacaciones escolares... - los interrumpió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - se escuchó en una de las mesas.

\- ¡No es justo! - se quejó un Ravenclaw.

\- No son de fiar... No han cumplido su palabra... - protestó un Hufflepuff.

\- A lo mejor es una trampa... - sugirió una Slytherin.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí! - exclamó Lee, liderando el movimiento: " NO NOS MOVERÁN DE HOGWARTS".

\- Vamos, chicos... ¿No tienen ganas de volver a casa? - preguntó divertido, el director, mientras Los Guardianes se reían por el intento de amotinamiento.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! - bramaron en respuesta, los alumnos, especialmente la mayoría de los Slytherin.

\- Pues tendrán que hacerlo... - respondió, con tono autoritario, el profesor de Pociones.

\- El tiempo pasa muy rápido y pronto volverán a este castillo, su segundo hogar... - los consoló el anciano.

No hubo nuevas réplicas ya que la vajilla dorada, que adornaba las elegantes mesas, fue rellenada por apetitosos y aromáticos manjares.

Harry cenaba en silencio, pensaba que al día siguiente se iría y ya no podría seguir esquivando a sus tutores, miró disimuladamente en su dirección, y vio que sonreían y hablaban animadamente.

-o-

Por su parte los tutores del ojiverde, empezaban a hacer los planes de remodelación para su nueva casa, estaban ansiosos e ilusionados, por esa nueva vida que los esperaba fuera del castillo.

\- Deberíais instalaros en la Madriguera mientras arregláis vuestra casa... - aconsejó Molly, que había escuchado la conversación.

\- No es necesario... - negó Remus, con cordialidad.

\- La casa es habitable... - añadió Sirius.

\- Pero quizás estaríais más cómodos... - insistió la mujer.

\- Harry dormirá en una cama, calentito y con el estomago lleno... - aseguró, levantando su mano como si estuviese jurando, Severus.

\- No dudo de vosotros... Sólo quiero ayudar... - se apresuró a afirmar la pelirroja, que no quería que se sintieran ofendidos.

\- Lo sabemos, pero debemos aprender a cuidar de nuestro niño... - explicó, amablemente, Lupin.

\- Te consultaremos a menudo... - aseguró, con una sonrisa traviesa, el ojigris.

\- Podéis hacerlo cuando vengáis a comer y a cenar este verano... - aceptó, encantada, la señora Weasley.

\- Pero... - protestó el animago, dándose cuenta que había caído en la trampa.

\- Tendréis que parar comer, ¿no? - replicó la pelirroja.

\- Sí... - asintió, derrotado, Canuto.

\- Pues así no perderéis el tiempo... Sólo tenéis que conectar vuestra chimenea a la nuestra... - siguió parloteando la mujer.

\- A Harry le gustará pasar tiempo con Ron... - apuntó el señor Weasley.

\- Y yo prometo no inmiscuirme en vuestras vidas... - juró Molly.

\- Creo que no podemos negarnos... - sonrió el hombre lobo.

\- La comida de Molly es demasiado tentadora... - asintió Sirius.

\- A mi no me miréis, me convenció en cuanto mencionó la palabra comida... - se encogió de hombros el pocionista.

\- Haré que no lamentéis vuestros halagos...- declaró, emocionada, la señora Weasley.

\- Este será un verano muy prometedor... - sonrió Arthur, sobando su estomago, sin poder evitar empezar a salivar.

-o-

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Los Guardianes, liderados por Harry, hicieron una escapada general a la Torre de Astronomía, dónde pensaban celebrar una reunión urgente.

\- ¿Temas a tratar? - preguntó, solemnemente, Hannah.

\- Empecemos por la comunicación... Debemos poder comunicarnos en cualquier momento... - informó Harry, con seriedad.

\- Por eso Penélope, Cedric, Theo y yo hemos creado esto - reveló Hermione, abriendo una pequeña bolsita de tela y mostrándoles su contenido.

\- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Blaise.

\- Dinero muggle... - respondió extrañado, Dean, que no entendía como podrían comunicarse con eso.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan? - interrogó el ojiverde, que ya se imaginaba que no eran unas simples monedas.

\- Debes apretarla y pensar el mensaje... Y el resto lo recibiremos... - explicó Daphne.

\- ¡Sóis geniales! - los felicitaron el resto.

\- Son sólo para caso de emergencia... Para el resto debemos usar las lechuzas, la red flu, o los que puedan, métodos muggles... - aclaró Theo.

\- Para nosotros la comunicación será algo complicada... - intervino Draco, señalando a los Slytherin.

\- La red flu y los metodos muggles quedan descartados... - asintió Pansy.

\- Y las lechuzas deberán ser discretas... - añadió Blaise.

\- Firmaremos todos como Slytherin - propuso Padma.

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! - celebró el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿No os importa? - dudó Draco.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - aseguraron todos.

\- ¿Siguiente tema? - preguntó Ron, dando ese por zanjado.

\- Vernos... - respondió Penélope.

\- ¡Este tema me gusta! - rió Justin.

\- Esperemos un mes... - sugirió Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? - protestó, desconforme, Seamus.

\- Harry tiene mucho que hacer... Los Slytherin deben mantener las apariencias... - explicó Cedric.

\- Eso es cierto... - asintió Susan.

\- Después podremos vernos en el mundo muggle... - propuso el ojiverde.

\- ¿En el mundo muggle? - se extrañó Michael.

\- Claro, nadie se fijará en nosotros allí... - asintió, entendiéndolo, Draco.

\- ¡Correcto Dragón! - aplaudió, orgulloso, Harry.

\- ¿Podemos fijar una fecha para nuestro primer encuentro? - solicitó, ansioso por volver a verlos, Pansy.

\- No hace falta, la fijaremos más adelante... - negó Hermione, que tenía algo en mente, pero no podía revelarlo en ese momento.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya... - sugirió Daphne, mirando su reloj.

\- Sí, no quiero que nos castiguen justo antes de irnos - sonrió, de acuerdo, Percy.

\- Sí, deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones... - asintió Cedric.

\- Id yendo vosotros, yo voy en un rato... - informó Harry, en voz baja, a sus mejores amigos.

\- Te esperaremos en la sala común... - prometió Ron.

\- Lo que haga falta... - aseguró, con una sonrisa, la castaña.

-o-

Harry se quedó a solas en la Torre de Astronomía, necesitaba un poco de silencio para procesar lo que había descubierto en su extraño viaje.

Pensó en las miradas profundas que se enviaban los medoreadores, alguna vez se había sentido un intruso cuando las miradas de estos se cruzaban.

Los hilos dorados que había visto entrelazando sus magias, había sido una prueba más de que lo de esos dos iba mucho más allá de la amistad.

Recordó sus caras ilusionadas cuando lo habían cogido en brazos por primera vez, ellos también habían deseado un bebé, un hijo al que criar.

Sus vidas se habían visto truncadas por el plan macabro de un psicópata; sus padres habían muerto, su padrino y su tío se habían separado, y su otro tío se había encerrado en si mismo carcomido por la culpa...

Haría que volvieran a ser felices, no pararría hasta que volviera a ver ese mismo gesto despreocupado en el rostro de su padrino, lucharía por que su tío Moony volviese a sonreír con los ojos y conseguiría que su tío Sev dejase la culpa en el pasado.

Y empezaría su plan ese día, hablando con ellos, sería valiente y dejaría de evitarlos.

Se levantó de un salto, del frío suelo, dispuesto a enfrentar a sus tres tutores y a sus miedos, ya era hora de que se comportara como un adulto.

-o-

Antes de poder bajar las innumerables escaleras, el niño tropezó con algo que lo hizo tambalearse, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Ese "algo" con lo que chocó era un cuerpo, y el dueño de ese cuerpo no era otro que Charlie Weasley.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí... - sonrió el pelirrojo, sujetándolo mientras el niño recuperaba el equilibrio.

\- Hola Charlie, ¿me buscabas? - le devolvió la sonrisa el ojiverde.

\- Sí, quería despedirme de ti... - informó el dragonista.

\- Pero no nos vamos hasta mañana... - protestó el azabache.

\- Lo sé... Pero mañana todo el mundo querrá despedirse y... - explicó, nervioso, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Será una despedida corta... Nos veremos en la Madriguera... O en mi casa... - replicó con tranquilidad, el pequeño buscador, que ya había estado pensando en eso.

\- No estaré en la Madriguera este verano... - reveló el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry, exaltado por la noticia.

\- Tengo que viajar a Rumanía... - explicó Charlie.

\- ¿Te vas? ¡No puedes irte! ¡Me lo prometiste! - rugió el menor.

\- Pequeñajo... - intentó hablar el ojiazul.

\- ¡Dijiste que te quedarías! - lo acusó el ojiverde, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Escucha... - volvió a intentarlo, el dragonista, que no soportaba ver llorar a su pequeñajo.

\- ¡Dijiste que estarías conmigo! - gritó, desesperado, el azabache.

\- Y cumpliré mi promesa... - prometió el pelirrojo.

\- No puedes hacerlo si te vas... - discutió Harry.

\- Debo arreglar algunos asuntos allí... Entre ellos renunciar... - explicó, pacientemente, el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Entonces volverás? - interrogó, el niño, deteniendo por un momento su ataque.

\- Volveré en un par de meses... - asintió Charlie.

\- Lo siento... Yo... - se disculpó, avergonzado por el numerito, el ojiverde.

\- No te preocupes... Me alegra saber que me quieres cerca... - aseguró el ojiazul, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

\- Siempre... - aseguró, con ojos brillantes, el azabache.

\- Debes estar feliz... Por fin saldrás de aquí... - cambió de tema el dragonista.

\- Buenooo... - se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- ¿Bueno? Hace unos días estaba deseando comenzar tu nueva vida... - se extrañó del cambio el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, pero hace unos días las cosas eran diferentes... - explicó el menor.

\- Habla con ellos, Harry, sois una familia... Y las familias hablan... - le aconsejó Charlie, entendiendo por donde iba el niño.

\- Lo sé... Iba a hacerlo ante de que llegaras... - confesó el pequeño león.

\- Entonces no te entretengo más... - sonrió el ojiazul.

\- Te echaré mucho de menos... - susurró Harry, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

\- Te escribiré... - prometió el dragonista, fingiendo no escucharlo.

\- Y yo... - asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, el azabache.

Charlie lo miró y supo que no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo había escuchado, ni tampoco dejar de ver la tristeza del niño.

\- Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos pequeñajo... - confesó el pelirrojo, estrechándolo contra su pecho, y aspirando su aroma - No te haces una idea de cuanto...

\- Ojalá vuelvas antes... - deseó Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- Te prometo que estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible... - juró el dragonista, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas del menor.

\- Te creo... - afirmó el menor, respirando hondo para calmarse.

\- Ahora vete a hablar con tus padres... Recuerda... Habla y escucha... - aconsejó el profesor.

\- Seguiré tu consejo... - prometió el azabache, antes de marcharse.

Charlie vio como el niño se iba dando saltitos, lo miró fijamente, mientras se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, no sabía cómo podría sobrevivir alejado de su pequeñajo, estaba claro que serían un par de meses muy duros...

-o-

Harry caminó hasta el despacho de su futuro profesor de Historia de la Magia, pensaba en todo lo que quería decirles, en como expresar sus sentimientos.

Había decidido esperar a que los merodeadores le confiasen su secreto, quería que confiaran en él, demostrarles que jamás dejaría de quererlos.

Llamó a la puerta, y ésta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Lupin.

\- Hola... - saludó con timidez.

\- ¡Cachorro! - exclamó, feliz, Canuto.

\- Bienvenido culebrilla... - le sonrió Severus.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó, con nerviosismo, el ojiverde.

\- Por supuesto... - asintió Remus, tomándolo de los hombros, y sentándolo entre los tres adultos.

\- Quería hablar con vosotros... - empezó el niño, sin saber muy bien como seguir.

\- Y nosotros contigo... Pero no has estado muy accesible... - afirmó el ojigris.

\- Estaba enfadado con vosotros... Aún lo estoy un poco... - confesó el azabache, agachando la cabeza.

\- Sentimos haberte hecho enfadar... - se disculpó el hombre lobo, aún sin saber que había hecho enfadar a su sobrino.

\- Puedo preguntar cual es el motivo de tu enfado... - interrogó el ojinegro.

\- Me disteis un susto de muerte... - respondió, levantando su cabeza, el menor.

\- ¿Nosotros? - se sorprendió el animago.

\- Sí, vosotros... - escupió, con furia, el pequeño buscador.

\- Podrías explicarte... - intentó calmar los ánimos el castaño.

\- ¡No sabía que os pasaba! ¡No podía acercarme a vosotros! ¡Me asusté mucho! Tuve miedo de perderos... - estalló Harry, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh pequeño! - suspiró el ambarino, envolviéndolo en un consolador abrazo.

\- Lo sentimos mucho cachorro... - se disculpó Sirius, uniéndose al abrazo.

\- No queríamos asustarte... - añadió el pocionista, abriendo sus brazos para rodearlos a todos.

\- Te lo explicaremos todo... - prometió Lupin.

\- ¿El qué? - se interesó, de inmediato, el ojiverde.

\- La burbuja... No la creamos nosotros... - confesó el ojigris.

\- ¿No? - se sorprendió el azabache.

\- No, los tres estábamos descontrolados... - explicó el pocionista.

\- Estábamos así porque... porque algún tipo de magia... Nos mostró... - intentó buscar las palabras Canuto.

\- Nosotros sentimos todo lo que tú sentiste en la batalla contra Voldemort... - resumió Severus.

\- Por eso apareció la burbuja... Para que no pudiéramos lastimar a nadie... - añadió Remus.

\- Seguro que fue el libro... - adivinó Harry, tras haberlo pensado unos segundos.

\- Seguramente... - asintió el profesor de Pociones.

\- Sabemos lo aterrorizado que estabas... Y no dejaremos que lo vuelvas a estar... - aseguró, con firmeza, Lunático.

\- Nunca... - juró su padrino.

\- Siento haberos evitado... - se disculpó, avergonzado, el pequeño león.

\- No te preocupes... Pero la próxima recuerda que es mejor hablar... - rió, recuperando su buen humor, Sirius.

\- Lo recordaré... - prometió el niño, mucho más aliviado.

\- ¿Estás listo para marcharte a casa? - cambió de tema el ojinegro.

\- Sí, estoy deseando estar en nuestra casa... Pero me da pena no ver siempre a mis amigos... - confesó el ojiverde.

\- Ahora nos toca disfrutarte solo a nosotros... - sonrió, travieso, el ojigris.

\- Os aburriréis pronto de mi... - rió el menor.

\- ¡De eso nada! - negaron sus tutores.

\- El monstruo de los caramelos de limón quiere que vaya verlo antes de irme... Será mejor que vaya ahora... - recordó, de pronto, el pocionista.

\- Buenas noches, tío Sev - se despidió Harry.

\- Buenas noches, culebrilla... - lo abrazó fuertemente el ojinegro, antes de hacer una inclinación con su cabeza a sus amigos - Pulgosos...

\- ¡Buenas noches murciélago! - corearon los Gryffindor, de manera infantil.

-o-

Harry aprovechó que su tío serpiente había abandonado la habitación, para mostrarles su apoyo, aunque fuera de manera indirecta, a los merodeadores.

\- Quería deciros algo... Es importante que lo sepáis.. - empezó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Debemos preocuparnos? - interrogó, suspicaz, Sirius.

\- No lo creo... - negó, sonriéndole, el azabache.

\- Te escuchamos, pequeño... - lo animó Remus.

\- Quiero que sepáis que pase lo que pase, y con eso me refiero a cualquier cosa que os podáis imaginar, nunca jamás os dejaré de querer... - confesó el niño, sacudiendo el corazón de ambos adultos.

\- ¡Oh cachorro! - se emocionó, sin poder evitarlo, el animago.

\- Lo digo en serio, ahora sois mis padres... Y eso me hace muy feliz... Más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado... - siguió con su explicación el menor.

\- Y no dejaremos que nada nuble esa felicidad... - prometió el castaño.

\- Lo sé... Somos una familia... Y cuidamos los unos de los otros... - asintió, feliz, el azabache.

\- Eres un cachorrito muy listo... - rió su padrino, poniendo esa cara diabólica que auguraba un ataque inminente de cosquillas.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Moony ayúdame! - gritó el niño, disfrutando de lo lindo, y sin hacer ningun esfuerzo para escapar.

\- ¡Oh no! Mi mano se ha vuelto loca... No puedo controlarla... Y ahora la otra... - se unió al juego Lunático.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡Tú tambien noooo! - chilló, encantado de la vida, Harry.

Y la batalla de las cosquillas siguió un rato más, hasta que el ojiverde no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Se despidió de ambos adultos, y caminó feliz a su cuarto, sonriendo por su magnifico final de día.

-o-

Cuando el niño abandonó la habitación, los merodeadores se miraron con intensidad, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Rem... - susurró Sirius.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

\- Nosotros... Nosotros... - empezó el animago.

\- ¿Nosotros? - lo detuvo el castaño.

\- Nosotros hemos esperado mucho tiempo ya... Demasiado... - insistió, con terquedad, el pelilargo.

\- Lo más importante ahora es ese pequeño problema andante que acaba de salir por la puerta... - trató de desviar la atención Lupin.

\- Lo sé.. Pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos... - replicó, exasperado, Canuto.

\- Vamos a estar muy ocupados por ahora... Pero pronto estaremos instalados, tú serás un hombre libre, Harry tendrá un hogar... - enumeró Remus.

\- ¿Y después? - interrumpió el ojigris.

\- Después tú y yo hablaremos largo y tendido... - sonrió, con timidez, el licántropo.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó, ilusionado, el animago.

\- Te lo prometo, Canuto... - asintió el castaño, abrazándolo.

-o-

En la sala común de Gryffindor, dos leones esperaban ansiosos a que el retrato se abriese dejando paso a un ojiverde.

Habían aprovechado la ausencia de Harry, para planear un cumpleaños sorpresa con Los Guardianes, el primero de su nueva vida.

Ese sería su primer encuentro en el verano, por eso Hermione no había querido poner una fecha en la reunión.

Todos habían estado encantados con la idea de la leona, y habían aportado diferentes ideas para la fiesta.

\- ¿Estará bien verdad? - rompió el silencio Ron.

\- Sí, ahora lo estará... - asintió Hermione.

\- Todavía me cuesta digerir todo lo que tuvo que pasar... - gruñó el pelirrojo.

\- Me pone furiosa que se hayan atrevido a tratarle así... - siseó la niña.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hacerles una visita... - propuso el ojiazul.

\- No podemos usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, Ron... Eso no ha cambiado... - replicó la castaña.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no por nada soy hermano de los gemelos... - rodó los ojos el niño.

\- No me lleves por el mal camino... - suplicó la leona, sintiéndose muy tentada por la propuesta de Ron.

No siguieron con su conversación porque el retrato de la Dama Gorda por fin se abrió y Harry entró silbando, y dejando notar así, su cambio de humor.

\- ¿Todo bien? - se interesó Hermione.

\- ¡Mejor imposible! - exclamó, con energía, el ojiverde.

\- Nos alegramos mucho... - sonrió la niña.

\- Lo sé... Sois los mejores amigos del mundo... - declaró, emocionado, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Tu también eres el mejor amigo del mundo... - afirmó Ron, con orgullo.

\- Os echaré mucho de menos... - aseguró la castaña.

\- Nos veremos pronto... - afirmó, con seguridad, Harry.

\- Prometedme que me escribiréis... - exigió la niña.

\- ¡Te lo prometo! - fue el primero en hacer su promesa el pelirrojo.

\- Y yo también - se apuntó el ojiverde, mirando divertido, a su amigo.

\- Sois geniales... - susurró emocionada la leona, abrazando a ambos leones, que le devolvieron el abrazo torpemente.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente el castillo amaneció temprano, todos tenían mucho que hacer antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts partiese a las once.

Harry se despidió de sus compañeros de cuarto, mientras metían sus pertenencias, de cualquier manera, en sus baúles.

Neville le dijo que su abuelita estaría encantada de que hubiese hecho tantos amigos, y que seguro le dejaría usar su lechuza durante el verano para poder enviarles cartas.

Dean le sugirió que les pidiese a sus tutores que instalaran un teléfono en su casa nueva, para así poder hablar a menudo.

Seamus prometió convencer a su madre para que le dejase invitarlos, a los cuatro, a pasar un fin de semana acampando en su jardín.

Salieron de su cuarto mirando hacia atrás con nostalgia, sabiendo que echarían de menos ese espacio, su refugio, en el que tanto se habían divertido ese año.

La sala común era un hervidero de leones, algunos despidiéndose, otros recogiendo objetos olvidados, los gemelos molestando a Percy...

Hermione y Parvati los esperaban para bajar a desayunar, y reunirse con el resto de Los Guardianes.

Pero antes de salir por el retrato Harry fue abordado por Oliver Wood, que quería reunirse con su equipo antes de abandonar el castillo.

El ojiverde les dijo a sus amigos que fuesen bajando, prometiéndoles que enseguida los alcanzaría, pero estos, junto a Percy, decidieron esperar por él y los gemelos.

\- Quería deciros algo antes de que nos vayamos... - habló el guardián, captando por completo la atención de su equipo.

\- Entrenaremos en verano... - prometió Angelina, resoplando.

\- No es eso... - negó Wood.

\- ¿No? - se extrañó Alicia.

\- Solo quiero que sepáis que me siento muy orgulloso de ser el capitán de este equipo tan magnifico... - declaró, dando un tono de emoción a sus palabras, el capitán.

\- ¡Oh Oli! - exclamó Katie, dejando escapar un gritito.

\- ¡Eso ha sido muy tierno! - lo felicitó Angelina.

\- Sniff... Snifff... - fingió secarse las lágrimas, Fred.

\- ¡Es un tierno ositoooo! - se burló George.

\- ¡DEJAD DE HACER EL IDIOTA! - los riñeron las chicas, dándoles una colleja.

\- Gracias chicas... - les agradeció Oliver.

\- Voy a echar mucho de menos estas charlas... - sonrió, divertido, el ojiverde.

\- No te preocupes enano... ¡En unos meses tendrás muchos de Woo-discursos! - lo consoló Fred.

\- ¡Sois imposibles! - rió Oliver, abrazando a ambos gemelos.

Y con eso dio inicio la ronda de abrazos para todos, de buenos deseos y, especialmente para el ojiverde, recomendaciones de no ponerse en situaciones de vida o muerte.

Harry volvió riendo, junto a los gemelos, a por sus amigos, y todos juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor, dónde ya los esperaban el resto de Los Guardianes.

Le extrañó no ver a su padrino y a sus tíos pero supuso que estarían ocupados haciendo algo, así que decidió no darle más importancia.

Tras el desayuno, Los Guardianes se dirigieron al lago, para poder despedirse sin los ojos curiosos de los otros alumnos, que aún no entendían del todo el vinculo que se habría creado entre esos veinticuatro chicos tan diferentes.

La despedida no fue fácil, se habían acostumbrado a estar siempre juntos ese mes de _impasse_ , y sabían que el tiempo hasta que pudieran reunirse todos, se les haría muy largo.

Las chicas lloraban, abrazadas unas otras, prometiendo escribirse miles de cartas.

Los chicos se hacían los duros, pero todos aguantaban las ganas de seguir el ejemplo de las chicas.

Los aurores se acercaron a ellos despacio, suponían que los chicos se estaban despidiendo y lo último que querían era interrumpirlos, pero debían de hablar con ellos antes de que abandonasen Hogwarts.

\- Hola chicos - saludó Tonks.

\- Sentimos interrumpiros, pero debemos hablar con vosotros... - continuó Kingsley.

\- Vosotros cinco no debéis preocuparos... No permitiremos que os pase nada... - habló Alastor, con cierta autoridad, a los Slytherin.

\- ¿Piensan que podrían lastimarlos? - se preocupó Harry.

\- No sabemos como reaccionaran sus padres cuando se enteren de sus nuevas amistades... - explicó la metamórfaga.

\- Pero ellos no van a decir nada... - interrumpió Penélope.

\- ¡Claro! Ya lo hemos hablado... - la apoyó Percy.

\- Mantendremos las apariencias... - prometió Daphne.

\- Por ahora... - siseó Pansy.

\- Pero hay más Slytherin que lo saben... - intervino Harry, adivinando la preocupación de los aurores.

\- Eso es... - asintió Moody, mirando al elegido con un brillo de aprobación en sus ojos.

\- ¡No podéis volver! - gritó Hermione, entendiéndolo también.

\- ¡Vendréis con nosotros! - decidió Ron.

\- ¡Claro! - estuvieron de acuerdo los gemelos.

\- ¡Calma muchachos! - los tranquilizó Alastor.

\- Nadie los lastimará... - aseguró Shacklebbot.

\- Tienen que volver a sus casas... Hasta que encontremos una solución... - les explicó Dora, aunque ella tampoco quería que esos niños volviesen a sus casas, y mucho menos su principito.

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis protegerlos? - interrogó el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Os haremos llegar un traslador a cada uno... Y si las cosas se ponen feas... - informó el jefe de aurores.

\- ¿Y a dónde irían? - siguió con su interrogatorio el ojiverde.

\- A tu casa... Sirius, Remus y Severus se han ofrecido voluntarios... - reveló, con una sonrisa, la metamórfaga.

\- ¡GENIAL! - celebraron los Slytherin y Harry.

\- ¡Es sólo para casos de emergencia! - rugió Alastor, temiendo que hiciesen alguna tontería.

\- No se preocupe, señor Moody, la usaremos con responsabilidad... - prometió, serio, Theo.

\- Muy bien... Ahora volved al castillo... - asintió el viejo auror, esa pequeña serpiente le daba confianza.

\- Harry, tú espera un momento... - le pidió Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el niño, en cuanto estuvieron solos.

\- Queremos explicarte como vamos a proceder con Sirius... - empezó su prima.

\- Sabemos que te preocupas cuando no sabes las cosas, así que preferimos explicarte todo con detalle - continuó el enorme auror.

\- Muchas gracias... - agradeció, el menor, conmovido por el trato respetuoso que le daban los tres aurores.

\- No he olvidado mi promesa... Te prometí que limpiaría el nombre de tu padrino... Y lo haré... - le recordó Shack.

\- Confío en usted... Pero no quiero que vuelva a Azkaban... Nunca más... Ni siquiera un poquito cerca... - declaró, con el gesto tipico de terquedad Potter, el azabache.

\- Creo que lo hemos entendido... - sonrió la pelirrosa.

\- No volverá a ese lugar... Hoy mismo será su juicio... - informó Moody.

\- ¿Hoy? - se sorprendió el niño.

\- Sí, yo me llevaré a Black bajo mi custodia hasta que comience el juicio - explicó Alastor.

\- Es el más indicado... Nadie se atreverá a tocar a Sirius mientras esté al cuidado de Ojoloco... - le aseguró su prima mayor, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Vale... - aceptó, un poco menos preocupado, Harry.

\- Volvamos... Tus tutores nos esperan... - ordenó el jefe de aurores.

-o- 

Caminaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, amenizados con los relatos de las aventuras y desventuras de la inquieta y divertida aurora.

La gárgola los dejó pasar sin contraseña, en cuanto los vio aparecer, subieron las escaleras, y allí los esperaba el director, Severus y los merodeadores.

\- Buenos días, cachorro - lo saludó el animago.

\- Buenos días... a todos... - respondió, de manera educada, el niño.

\- Ya le hemos explicado al pequeño Potter como serán las cosas... - informó Alastor.

\- Te dije que nosotros lo haríamos... - siseó Severus, molesto, al igual que los merodeadores, que fulminaban con la mirada al jefe de aurores.

\- No os enfadéis, queríamos explicarle algunas cosas... - los calmó Tonks.

\- Y recordarle otras... - añadió Kingsley.

\- Está bien... Harry, cuando te bajes del tren, debes ir con los Weasley... - empezó a explicar Remus.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Iré con vosotros... - discutió el azabache.

\- Harry... - intervino Severus, con tono de súplica.

\- Ni lo intentes... No podrás decir nada que me haga cambiar de opinión... -declaró, tajante, el ojiverde.

\- Me parece que tendremos que cambiar un poco el plan... - sonrió el peliblanco, que ya había adivinado cual sería la reacción del pequeño león, al saber que pensaban dejarlo al margen.

\- Harry vendrá con nosotros... - anunció, con rendición, Lupin.

\- Dora y yo hablaremos con Fudge... - continuó Kingsley.

\- Y conseguiremos un juicio para este mediodía - interrumpió la menuda aurora.

\- Yo hablaré con los miembros del Wizengamot - informó el director.

\- Yo llevaré a Black a un lugar seguro... Cuando esté todo listo me avisáis y compareceremos en la sala... - dijo Alastor.

\- Muy bien... Todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer... - asintió Dumbledore.

\- Antes de eso... Hay algo más... Algo que hasta ahora no podíamos contar... - confesó Sirius.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - interrogó el veterano auror.

\- Tenemos una prueba para el juicio... - reveló Remus.

\- Una, que no dejará ninguna duda, de que Sirius es inocente... - añadió el pocionista.

\- ¿Una prueba? ¿Y por qué no lo habéis dicho antes? - rugió Moody.

\- Nos hemos pasado muchas noches preparando tu juicio, ¿sabes? - bufó Tonks.

\- Lo siento Dora, es que no podíamos contarlo... - se disculpó el ojiverde, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

\- ¿Tú también lo sabías? - se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

\- Mi cachorro fue quien la encontró... - reveló, inflando su pecho con orgullo, el animago.

\- Nos llegó una carta en la que decía que no podíamos decir nada... Que el tercer libro revelaría la verdad... - explicó el castaño.

\- Pero como ya no hay libros... - se encogió de hombros, con sonrisa traviesa, el niño

\- ¿Y cuál es esa prueba? - interrogó Moody.

\- Severus, querido... ¿Quieres hacer los honores? - preguntó el ojigris, intentando hacer menos traumático el momento para su ahijado.

\- Por supuesto, querido Sirius... Nada me haría más feliz que entregarles a la rata traidora... - respondió el ojinegro, siguiéndole el juego, al darse cuenta de los motivos de su amigo.

Severus hizo aparecer una jaula, y todos los que no sabían quien era en realidad, la miraron atónitos.

\- ¿Una rata? - preguntó, con burla, Alastor.

\- Una rata de nombre Peter Pettegrew... - escupió Sirius.

\- ¿Petegrew? ¡No es posible! - rugió, sin poder creerselo, KIngsley.

\- ¡Es un animago! - entendió Tonks.

\- Y yo también... - confesó el ojigris.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas... - sonrió el director, al que ahora le encajaban ciertos misterios.

\- Deberás registrarte, Black... - exigió Alastor.

\- Lo haré en cuanto sea libre... - prometió el pelilargo.

\- Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos... Nos llevaremos a la rata... - informó Moody, dando por concluida la charla.

Sirius se agachó para estar a la altura de Harry, que lo miraba con ojitos tristes.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor... - le pidió, acariciandole el cabello.

\- Claro... ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó, solícito, el azabache.

\- Que me guardes esto... - respondió el ojigris, entregándole su varita.

\- ¿Tu varita? - se extrañó el niño.

\- Si, puedes devolvérmela esta noche... Cuando te arrope... - le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Estarás allí verdad? - preguntó, temblando, el ojiverde.

\- No dejaré que nadie me impida disfrutar de nuestra primera noche en familia... - juró el ex prisionero de Azkaban, apretándolo contra su pecho.

El animago se puso en pie de nuevo y se acercó a su lobito, ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo y se susurraron algo que nadie más pudo escuchar antes de separarse, se giró hacia Severus y le sonrió divertido, éste le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos terminaron abrazándose.

Tras las despedidas, se fueron por la chimenea de Dumbledore, dejando un gran silencio detrás de ellos.

\- Ve y diles a tus amigos que los verás pronto... Nos iremos en un rato... - ordenó Severus al ojiverde.

\- De acuerdo - obedeció el niño, abandonando el despacho.

-o-

Y así, poco a poco, el castillo se fue quedando vacío...

Todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer y que cambiar los próximos meses...

Les esperaba un verano muy largo...

Pero no les importaba, porque por fin se sentían plenos...

-o-

 _ **GRACIAS**_ _a todos y cada uno de los países que me habéis acompañado a través de cada capítulo..._

 _Es bonito sentirse acompañada..._

 _España, Argentina, Chile, Venezuela, Brasil, Colombia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Ecuador, Perú, Bolivia, México, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá, Guatemala, El Salvador, EEUU, Canadá, Jamaica, República Dominicana, Puerto Rico, Cuba, Marruecos, Australia, Islandia, UK, Portugal, Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, Alemania, Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Rusia, Suiza, Italia, Austria, República Checa, Polonia, Ucrania, Rumanía, Bulgaria, Croacia, Hungría, Eslovaquia, China, Pakistán, India, Tailandia, Indonesia, Filipinas, Korea_ _del Norte, Israel y Japón._

 _ **GRACIAS**_ _a todos vosotros, compañero/as de aventura._

-o-


End file.
